Hide Secret Time
by Kirsche
Summary: ¿Cúal es tu secreto más oscuro? ¿Qué tan doloroso es tu pecado? ¿Cúanto arriesgarías por nunca revelarlo? Hide Secret Time: los lazos de los secretos. Merodeadores 5 año
1. Frozen Season

Capitulo 1: Frozen Season

Hoy no falles no¡corazón no temas!

no debemos desistir

Me parece que tengo mil opciones,

algo nuevo he de vivir.

O qué sorpresas llegarán

en un viaje tiempo atrás...

(Coro de "Viaje tiempo atrás"

Soundrack de Anastasia)

(Primero de Septiembre, sobre el anden nueve y tres cuartos caía un ligera lluvia, un chico de quince años con un larga gabardina negra caminaba por entre la gente llevando su equipaje, de tras de él la delgada figura de una mujer le seguía lentamente)

-voy a dejar mis cosas y enseguida vuelvo-**le dijo el chico suavemente, la mujer asintió con una leve sonrisa**

(Zigzagueo por entre los familiares que se despedían de sus hijos y les daban diferente consejos, el chico miro el largo vagón rojo, fue hasta el ultimo vagón, se había quedado de ver con sus amigos en el ultimo compartimiento del tren, camino hasta el, llego a la puerta y alzo la vista)

-llegas tarde-**le reprocho el chico de cabello negros alborotado**

-lo siento James pero mi madre tuvo un pequeño accidente en la mañana-**dijo Remus**

-no me digas-**le dijo James incrédulo**

-bueno hombre lo siento, me levante algo tarde-**admitió Remus**

-saliste a dar un pase a la luz de la luna llena-**le dijo James sonriendo**

-sabes que no es nada gracioso-**le dijo el chico**

-venga dame tus cosas, yo las llevare-**le dijo James tomando el baúl de Remus**

(el chico arrastro el baúl hasta el ultimo compartimiento)

-hola Remus-**le dijo Peter mientras comía grageas Bertie Bott**

-hola Peter ¿que tal las vacaciones-**le pregunto Remus contento**

-fantásticas ¿y tu-**le contesto el chico alegremente**

-mas o menos no puedo quejarme-**dijo Remus sentándose junto a la puerta del lado izquierdo**-y ¿dónde esta Sirius-**pregunto Remus**

-oh a "su alteza" a un no se le ha dado la gana venir-**contesto James sonriendo sarcásticamente**

¿tuvo problemas con sus padres de nuevo-**le pregunto Remus**

-que se yo, no me ha enviado ni una sola lechuza esta verano-**dijo James indignado**

-a mi tampoco me llego ninguna-**comento Peter**

(Remus les miro inquisitivamente)

-a mi tampoco-**dijo Remus**¿James que tienes-

-bueno pues...-**dijo James revolviéndose en se asiento**-...le mande dos lechuzas-**comento James molesto**

¿y-**pregunto Remus**

-pues que las dos veces, tuve la agradable sorpresa de encontrarme con hongos verrugosos-**dijo James molesto**-y me ha costado mucho quitármelos-**agrego James con un puchero molesto**-yo no se..-**prosiguió**

-James-**le corto Remus, James se calló y le miro**-sabes que él no es así-**sentencio Remus**

-ya pero...-**dijo James suspirando**-correcto, tienes razón pero...si tiene problemas ¿porque no lo dice-**espeto James**

-sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta-**le dijo Remus**

-bien por eso no lo había dicho-**dijo James enojado**-por eso se que me tengo que tragar mis palabras-**dio por zanjada la conversación**

-voy a fuera, mi madre me espera-**le dijo Remus secamente**

(Remus salió dejando a Peter y James solos, James miro a Peter que terminaba de comer una gragea Bertie Bott, Peter le lanzo una y James la tomo y miro a Peter a los ojos)

-pienso que tiene razón-**le contesto Peter**-cada uno tiene derecho a guardar sus propios secretos-

-no me lo recuerdes-**gruño James**

¿qué tal el verano¿viste el partido de los Moose Jaw Meteorites con los Tutshill Tornados-**le pregunto Peter**

-si mi padre me consiguió boletos, es una lastima que no hayan podido venir-**dijo James secamente**

-a mi padre no le gusta el quidditch y...bueno mi madre estaba molesta porque...rompí unas cosas-**dijo Peter azorado**

(James esbozo un sonrisa y meneo la cabeza negativamente, Peter siempre era algo torpe)

-bueno faltan diez minutos, vamos a fuera, creo que mi madre dijo que estaría por aquí-**le dijo Peter**

-ve tu, yo me quedo-**dijo James**

(Peter salió del compartimiento sin mas, James se acerco a la ventana y miro a la gente a través de ella, distinguió que su madre platicaba con Remus y su madre, Peter avanzaba entre la gente torpemente, distinguió a los Pettigrew que se acercaban a sus padres, Peter resbalo y cayó al suelo, James no evito reír)

-reír solo, es un indicio de locura-**le dijo fríamente una voz a sus espaldas**

-vete a molestar a otra persona Sita-**le gruño James**

-oh el lindo y precioso James Potter no esta de humor-**dijo la chica sarcásticamente**

-Sita la ultima vez que...-**dijo James volteando a verla**

-eh Sita has encontrado uno vació-**dijo otra voz desde el pasillo, la chica le miro con desprecio**-ah eres tu-**dijo la chica de mala gana**

-ah por dios que hice-**dijo James sarcásticamente**-las tías mas locas-

-eh Mia-**dijo una tercera voz**

-y aquí viene la perfecta Evans-**dijo James molesto**

-yo tampoco pedí verte Potter-**dijo Lily molesta**-ya eh encontrado uno vamos-**les ordeno Lily**

¡genial-**dijo Mia sonriendo**

(Las tres chicas salieron sin decir mas, Lilian Evans una chica pelirroja y precioso ojos verdes, de cabellos hasta los hombros, de blanca, era mas o menos alta, muy inteligente y siempre que estaba cerca de esos chicos un genio de demonio, le caían mal desde primer año siempre era tan entrometidos, Mia Hamleigh una preciosa chica tenia cabellos castaño oscuro con rayos rubio oscuro por debajo de la oreja y hermosos ojos dorados, del tez bronceada, era la mas alta de su grupo, de un temperamento explosivo y agresivo, desde le primer día que se encontró con los chicos les declaro la guerra, Sita Heaney era un poco mas baja que Mia tenia un hermoso cabello rizado dorado que le llegaba hasta los codos, de ojos magníficamente color aguamarina, de tez amarilla, como James y Sirius, Mia y Sita eran inseparables, a diferencia de Mia ella era mas calmada era fría y calculadora, aunque...cuando de peleas con los chicos se trataban era tan explosiva como Mia, ambas habían estudiados juntas artes marciales, las chicas solo dieron unos pasos y entraron al cubículo)

-Lily ¿acaso no había otro-**el pregunto Mia molesta**

¿querías compartir con Diva-**le dijo la chica**

-bueno, cualquiera es mejor que estar a lado de esos zoquetes-**dijo Sita**

-bueno pues toma tus cosas y vamos con Diva-**gruño Lily**

-eh...no es tipa les cree una especie de dioses, así que...mejor me quedo aquí-**dijo Mia**-no quiero escuchar, tuve un problema estas vacaciones, no sabia si comprar un vestido azul o verde, el azul me sienta de maravilla pero no combina con los ojos de Potter, en cambio si combina con Black-**chillo Sita imitando a una de sus compañeras**

-oh iniciar una discusión sobre si el guitarrista de las brujas de Macbeth es mas guapo que le bajista de los Trasgos-**dijo Mia**

-eh ¿que hay Lily-**dijo una chica **(Sundory Laemmlede larguísimos cabellos negros que le llegaban a por debajo de la nalgas y hermosos ojos lila, de piel tan blanca como el marfil, pacifica y callada, aunque se metía en problemas debido a que estaba denominada como "la chica de los merodeadores" raro apodo para alguien a quien ellos nunca habían tocado, y mas cuando ella se refería a ellos por sus apellidos, en sus brazos llevaba un precioso gato blanco que mas bien parecía una pelota esponjada de finos y sedosos cabellos tan blancos como la nieve.)

-hola Sundory¿qué tal el verano-**le pregunto Lily**

-mas o menos, mi padre me llevo a casa de los Malfoy-**dijo Sundory sonriendo y sentándose junto a la ventana de lado derecho**

-ugh, que horror-**exclamo Mia**

-ni tanto, ellos me trataron muy bien-**dijo Sundory**

-eso es porque era sangre pura-**dijo Lily imitando la voz de un aristócrata**

-amm, tal vez-**admitió Sundory**¿qué tal tus vacaciones Lily-

-de maravilla, fui a Italia, la comida es deliciosa y...-**dijo Lily contenta**-conocí a un chico, Giovanni Treschi-**pronuncio Lily con pompa**

¿y que tal esta el chico-**le pregunto Sita**

-pues de maravilla, estudia en secundaria privada "progredisco e rassicura"-**dijo Lily entusiasmada**

¿muggle-**dijo Vera entrando al compartimiento**

(Vera Trenmayne una chica bonita, de ojos azul celeste y cabellos castaño claro, de piel blanca que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, con súper inteligencia, analista en el vocablo muggle, de un temperamento pacifico, risueña y mordaz a la vez, ella junto con Lily eran el cerebro del grupo)

-eh que hay de malo en ello, yo tenia una plaza en Oxford-**dijo Lily ofendida**

-no solo decía-**se disculpo Vera**

-eh viste la película de La nueva gran estafa-**le pregunto Mia a Lily**

-si, en cuanto llegue a casa mis papas ya me tenían todas las películas del año-**contesto la chica entusiasmada**

-nunca he comprendido su manía por eso de las peleliculas-**dijo Torrence entrando al compartimiento**

(Torrence Zide, una chica algo torpe, con poco cerebro pero con gran corazón y una tremenda manía a la belleza, era alta de cabello mediano de color marrón y ojos profundamente negros, de tez morena, ella casi nunca se enojaba, y mucho menos se metía en problemas pero...tenia una debilidad en jugarles malas pasadas a los merodeadores)

-películas-**le corrigió Lily inmediatamente**

-eso pues..-**dijo Torrence sentando se en el ultimo lugar**

(El tren avanzo, el gato blanco salió de compartimiento al ver tantas chicas a su alrededor, las chicas miraron a Sundory)

-eh, a Nimêl no le agrada la muchedumbre-**se excuso Sundory dulcemente**

-ah Micifuz no le gusta la muchedumbre, bah-**se quejo Mia**

-voy un momento adelante, ya saben soy prefecta y...-**dijo Lily las demás chicas asintieron delicadamente**

(El gato camino por entre los pasillos esquivando a los alumnos, las chicas le miraban con dulzura mientras que los chicos se burlaban, se escapo de que un chico le golpeara con un gragea Bertie Bott pero no esquivo el chorro de agua que le cayó de repente)

-el clima esta pésimo-**se quejo el chico de hermosos ojos azules con destellos grises**

-si hubieras llegado cinco minutos antes-**le reprocho Remus**

-ah vale, ya dije que no fue mi culpa-**dijo Sirius molesto avanzando por entre los chiquillos de primero arrastrando el baúl**

(el chico comenzó avanzar pero el maullido de un gato le detuvo)

-ah, tenias que se tu-**dijo Sirius mirando la bola de pelos blanca**

(Remus se agacho para cargarla pero la gata le saco las garras)

-nunca he comprendido, si dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño, esta es la excepción-**dijo Sirius malhumorado**-ven acá bola de pelos-**dijo Sirius agarrando a la gata por el cogote**

(Sirius la alzo y la mantuvo lo mas alejado que pudo de ella)

-James esta molesto-**dijo Peter**

-si, si ya la vieja amargada de mi madre me dijo lo que hizo-**dijo Sirius enojado**

(Los tres caminaban por el vagón, era una escena extraña, Sirius iba al frente con el brazo extendido mientras la gata trataba de arañarlo, con el otro jalaba su pesado baúl y encima de un una hermosa lechuza de color profundamente negra de ojos azul cielo casi blanco, se veía hasta cierto punto siniestra, Peter miraba a Sirius embobado mientras comía una pastel en forma de caldero, y Remus les seguía atrás desenvolviendo una barra de chocolate)

-si he de serte sincero Sirius, yo también estaba preocupado, pensaba enviarte un lechuza pero...-**dijo Remus y le señalo hacia arriba**

-es verdad, lo había olvidado-**dijo Sirius molesto**-pero...no importa lo que hagas, no te hubiera podido contestar-

-ha vaya, bueno-**dijo Remus**(Sabia que el tema ¿en donde paso las vacaciones Sirius? Era tema vedado los tres sabrían que obtendrían mas respuestas si le preguntaban a la pared)

¿ahora donde están esas locas-**le pregunto Sirius**

-no lo se-**dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombre Peter se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza**

-bueno creo que Micifuz no le va a quedar de otra que dar un lindo paseo con nosotros-**dijo Sirius sonriendo malignamente y la gata profirió un bufido**

(Sirius y Remus llegaron hasta el ultimo compartimiento en donde James le esperaba sentado de lado derecho de la ventana)

-vaya al fin llegaron-**dijo James molesto**

-no ha sido fácil librarme de mi madre ¿sabes-**le dijo Sirius malhumorado**

-porque traes a esa gata histérica-**le dijo James**

-porque si no lo hago me va a ir peor-**dijo Sirius**-esa loca sabe que Micifuz me tiene una manía incompresible, así que si le sucede algo me acusara a mi de todas formas-**explico Sirius**

-yo creo que te ama hasta la locura-**se burlo James**

-uh si no sabes cuanto, tanto que la ultima vez destazo mis apuntes de historia-**dijo Sirius molesto**

-eso es mentira y lo sabes-**dijo Remus**

-bueno, bueno...pero los destrozó al fin y al cabo-**dijo Sirius indiferente**

(Se sentó enfrente de James y soltó a la gata, Peter cerro la puerta, la gata se volvió hacia los chicos y les mostró los dientes, James y Sirius la miraron malignamente y la gata se subió al sillón y ahí se acurruco lanzando un bufido de enojo)

-a mi tampoco me hace gracia tenerte aquí-**le dijo Sirius molesto**

¿quién es este-**le pregunto Peter dirigiendo una mirada a la lechuza**

-es esta y es Eldûr-**le corrigió Sirius**

¿Eldûr-**preguntaron sus amigos**

-si, es un nombre que escuche por ahí-**dijo Sirius indiferente**

-suena a...hombre-**dijo James**

-lo se, pero no se me ocurrió otro mejor-**dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros**

(los tres rieron, Sirius no tenia mucha imaginación)

-bueno, suena mas...elegante que Talio-**admitió James**

-eh, ya les dije que lo encontré en un libro muggle-**se defendió Peter**

-pero mucho mejor que Fakir-**dijo Sirius**

-hey no te metas con mi lechuza-**le dijo James**¿que dices de Tsuki-**dijo James aventándole la bolita a Remus**

-mas original-**se defendió el chico**

(Los cuatro rieron)

-así que Moony es prefecto-**dijo Sirius lentamente**

-oh-**le chico escondió la insignia**-yo no...-

-esto es genial tenemos al prefecto de nuestro lado, veamos...¿qué planeamos primero Moony-**le dijo James**

(Remus sonrió, mas poder...si se podía)

¿que tienen para comer-**les pregunto Sirius desviándose de pronto del tema**

-si ¿que hay-**dijo James**

-am, grageas Berti Bott, dos empanadas de calabaza y una rana de chocolate-**les dijo Peter**

-yo quiero la rana-**dijo Remus**

-eh pero si yo...-**protesto James y Remus comenzó alzar lentamente su labio superior dejando ver unos preciosos dientes blancos**-ya no hagas eso, yo me quedo con la empanada de calabaza-**dijo James tragando saliva**

-a mi dame la otra empanada-**dijo Sirius**

(Peter les entrego las cosas mientras el sacaba una caja de grageas)

¿qué tal el verano Padfoot-**le pregunto Peter**

-magnifico como siempre-**dijo Sirius sarcásticamente**

-pues a mi los hongos me dieron buena batalla-**dijo James molesto**

-ah, eso, mi madre fue quien te los envió-**dijo Sirius a modo de disculpa**

¿tu madre-**pregunto James sorprendido**

-si y me gane una buena tunda cuando vio el nombre Potter-**dijo mordazmente Sirius**

-oh pero si ya sabia ¿no-**le dijo James**

-ah...no conoces a mi madre-**le dijo Sirius entre dientes**

-bueno, bueno, que les parece ir a buscar a la señora del carrito-**interrumpió Remus inmediatamente**

-claro, vayamos con Lizi-**dijo James contento**

-eh si la ultima vez nos regalo ranas de chocolate ¿verdad Prongs-**le dijo Sirius dándole un codazo a James**

-claro y dos pasteles en forma de caleros-**dijo James glotonamente**-déjenme sacar los galeones-**dijo James**

(Mientras James buscaba los galeones en el compartimiento de a lado, otra chica sacaba sus cosas desesperadamente)

-no, esta, no esta, no esta-**repetía sin parar**

-vamos Mia lo has de haber dejado sobre...-**dijo Sundory lentamente**

(la puerta se abrió y Lily entro)

-no, quiero mi libro-**chillo la chica**

-te prestare uno-**dijo Lily tranquilizándola**-es increíble el prefecto de Gryffindor no apareció ¿quien ser�? Bueno no importa-

-pero...es que...era de psicología-**dijo Mia ignorando a Lily**

-eso puede arreglarse-**le calmo Lily**-mira tengo aquí unos cuantos de...Física y filosofía-**le dijo Lily**

¿tienes de filosofía¡genial-**salto de pronto Mia**-bueno en ese caso..-**dijo Mia**(La chica metió las cosas al aventó y cerro como mejor pudo su baúl de nuevo)-el punto no era ese-**dijo ella de repente**

¡vaya que eres bruto Wormtail-**chillo James**

-nunca imagine que fuera de coles-**dijo Peter**

-que parte del "todos los sabores" no comprendiste-**le dijo Sirius**

-ah esos tíos, bueno mejor que no se den cuenta de nuestra presencia-**dijo Vera molesta**

(Vera y Torrence estaba de pie recargadas sobre la puerta, los chicos pasaron ignorándolas)

-eh es verdad, me encontré algo muy bueno, por aquí lo tengo-**dijo Mia blandiendo un libro gordo y muy gastado**-aquí esta, la máxima de las venganzas-**dijo Mia entre risas**

(Las chicas se acercaron a ver el libro)

-Moste potente potions-**leyó Lily**

-ah, no este no es-**dijo Mia azorada escondiendo el libro**-este...-**esta vez saco un libro del mismo calibre que el otro pero de tas negras con letras en color vino a penas si se distinguían**

-Schwarze Tränke-**pronuncio Lily desconcertada**-pero..Mia esto-

-lo saque...de la biblioteca de mi abuelo-**dijo Mia contenta**-hay uno que me intereso mucho, es algo complicado, lleva su tiempo pero con suerte lo tendremos para finales de vacaciones de navidad, como ellos normalmente se quedan, seria perfecto, solo tenemos que...saltarnos unas cuantas reglas y...-

(�¡Plaf! Sundory cerro su libro reglamentario de hechizos nivel cuatro)

-ya, ya se que no te...-**dijo Mia**

¿dónde esta Nimêl-**pregunto Sundory indiferente**

-que se yo tu la dejaste salir-**dijo Mia rápidamente**

-iré a buscarla-**les dijo fríamente**

-esta bien-**dijo Mia**-pero si te encuentras cos los..pu...-**Mia se quedo a la mitad de la palabra pues Sundory el dirigió una mirada de soslayo**-ya, si te encuentras con los merodeadores te defiendes-**termino Mia**

-a mi nunca me han hecho nada-**dijo Sundory dulcemente antes de salir**

-porque les he amenazado-**dijo Mia entre dientes**-bueno cierren la puerta que esto es la parte mas buena-**les dijo Mia**

(Mia continuo explicándoles las cosas, Sundory camino por los pasillo buscando a su gata)

-aquí estas-**dijo una voz siseante a sus espaldas**

-Snape-**dijo Sundory dulcemente**¿qué tal las vacaciones-

-no me puedo quejar-**le dijo el chico gélidamente**

-me alegra-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

-eh ¿qué tal las vacaciones Sevy-**dijo James tras Sundory**

-después nos veremos Sundory-**le dijo Severus a la chica**

-claro-**dijo Sundory**

-no huyas cobarde-**le dijo Sirius**

(Snape saco su varita aparto a Sundory)

-expelliermus-**chillo Snape**

-impedimenta-**chillo James**

(La varita de Sirius era la que había salido volando, Remus también le apunto, Peter solo miraba entusiasmado el duelo, el hechizo de Snape dio contra el cristal de uno de los compartimientos, Sundory quedo en medio de los chicos, se pego lo mas que pudo a la pared, la chica bajo la mirada, hacia tiempo que se había prometido a si misma que no se metería en los asuntos de todos ellos)

-furnunculus-**grito James**

-rictusempra-**grito Snape**

(ambos hechizos dieron, James casi cayó al suelo pero Remus lo impidió, Snape dijo el contra hechizo apuntándose a si mismo, Sirius encontró la varita)

-stupefy-**grito Sirius**

(Snape cayó rígido como una tabla al suelo, la gente a su alrededor río)

-vamos a ver, este verano Snapy no se ha lavado bien el cabello, scourgify-**chillo Sirius**

(Del cabello de Snape comenzaron a salir rosadas pompas de jabón)

-vamos Sirius estruja tu cerebro has algo mas divertido-**le dijo James**

¿tu que opinas-**le dijo Sirius a James**

¿qué se yo¿qué quieren que haga Snapy chicos-**le pregunto James a la gente**

(Snape logro safarse de hechizo)

-"locomotor mortis"-**dijo James**

-accio varita-**dijo Sirius**

(Snape cayó al suelo de nuevo y su varita salió volando a las manos de Sirius)

¿te ponemos a bailar-**dijo James divertido**-no eso ya paso, que tal cantar, eh nunca he escuchado a Snapy cantar-**dijo James**

-es castigo para el no para nosotros James-**dijo Sirius seriamente**

-vale, veamos como canta, igual y lo hace bien-**dijo James sonriendo**-mobilicorpus-**chillo James**

(el cuerpo de Snape se levanto del suelo, su cabello dejo de sacar pompas de jabón rosado, y les miraba con odio a los chicos)

-"cantare tenore Dafne"-**dijo Sirius**

(De la boca de Snape comenzó a salir una "hermosa" voz en tenor los fragmentos de la opera Dafne)

-eh que baile-**chillo una voz a sus espaldas**

-al cliente lo que pida-**dijo James sonriendo**-"bailare opera Danfe"-**chillo James**

(le cuerpo de Snape se comenzó a mover junto con los pasajes de la opera Dafne)

-"prisma rosa"-**dijo Remus tiñendo la túnica de Snape de rosa**

-eh que buena idea Remus-**dijo Sirius**-veamos, "prisma lila"-**Sirius apunto la capa de Snape, su capa se tiño de color lila**

-esa color de cabello no pega-**añadió James**-"prisma amarillo"-**chillo James y el cabello de Snape se tiño de amarillo huevo**

(la gente profirió grandes carcajadas, Snape cantaba y bailaba en una túnica de color rosa, Sundory apretó los puños y cerro los ojos quedándose en medio sin decir nada, mientras que Snape seguía bajo el hechizo de Sirius, James y Remus, los chicos seguían riéndose hasta que una voz enfrente de ellos dijo)

-finite incatatem-

(un chorro de luz le dio a Snape de lleno quien cayó al suelo)

-"prisma nature"-**dijo otra voz**

(Las ropas de Snape así como su cabello volvieron a su estado natural, la gente comenzó a esparcirse)

-ah tu siempre la cagas-**le dijo James molesto a la chica**

-esta vez te salvaste Sevy, pero la próxima nones-**dijo Sirius aventándole su varita**

-yo no necesito de la ayuda de una bastarda-**dijo Snape molesto mirando de mala gana a Mia**

-no lo hago por ti, asquerosa serpiente grasosa-**escupió Mia**

(Snape dio media vuelta y se fue)

-si Snapy lo hace para fregarnos-**le grito Sirius**

-tampoco-**contesto Mia molesta**¿Sundory estas bien-

(La chica estaba aferrada a la pared sus manos pegadas por completo a la pared, con los ojos cerrados apretándolos los mas fuerte posible, así como se mordía el labio inferior con la cabeza agachada)

-oh Laemmle no...-**dijo James a modo de disculpa**

-tu no le hables maldita rata asquerosa-**le dijo Mia duramente**

-hey-**dijo James defendiéndose**

(Mia le toco el brazo a Sundory quien salió corriendo del lugar)

-ves lo que le has hecho-**le espeto Sita molesta**

-yo voy por ella-**le dijo Lily suavemente**

(Evans desapareció buscando a Sundory)

-son unos ineptos-**dijo Mia molesta**

-no quise hacerle daño a ella-**se disculpo James**-ni siquiera la toque-

-si serás bruto Potter-**dijo Sita enojada**-acaso ¿no lo recuerdas o te lo tengo que tatuar, Snape es su primo-**le dijo Sita**

-ah si es verdad pero...-**dijo James rascándose la cabeza**-

-mejor lárgate de aquí antes de que comience a patearte el trasero-**el dijo Mia enojada**

-no te tengo miedo marimacha-**contesto el chico altivamente**

-mira cabron-**dijo Mia agarrando a James por el cuello de la túnica**

-genial, es la quinta de ustedes dos-**dijo Lily molesta quitándose un polvo morado de la túnica**

-ah, si que esta cabreada, bueno será mejor dejarla ya vendrá cuando quiera comer-**dijo Sita ayudando a Lily**

-ves lo que has logrado-**dijo Mia estrellando a James contra la pared**¡estas contento-**dijo Mia zarandeando a James, este cerro los ojos**¿qué dices-**grito la chica enfadada**

-te apesta la boca-**dijo el chico lentamente**

(Mia lo soltó azorada, se llevo las manos a la boca rápidamente y dando media vuelta saliendo corriendo hacia su compartimiento, James abrió un ojo)

¿ya se fue-**pregunto James en voz baja**

-si-**contesto Remus**

¿estas bien Prongs-**le pregunto Sirius**

-mucho mejor-**dijo James acomodándose la túnica**

-será mejor que se vayan con cuidado-**les advirtió Sita**

¿así porque-**le dijo Sirius indiferente**

(Sita jalo a Lily y les mostró la insignia de prefecta)

-vaya, vaya bueno nada interesante-**dijo James alzando una ceja**-tenemos uno propio también-

(Remus les mostró su insignia)

-no puede ser-**chillo Sita**

-se ha vuelto loco-

-eh con cuidado Dumbly esta perfectamente cuerdo-**dijo James**

-ya lo veremos-**dijo Lily molesta**(ambas chicas fueron a su compartimiento)

¿en verdad-**dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo**

¿en verdad que-**dijo James**(Comenzando a caminar)

¿en verdad le apestaba...-**dijo Sirius entre risas**

-claro que no Padfoot-**respondió James**-me lo he inventado-**les explico**

(los cuatro rieron abiertamente)-no tienes poca cabron-**le dijo Sirius pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros**-ah salido huyendo mas rápida que una snitch-

-ya vale¿a que estuvo buena-**dijo James**

(Los chicos volvieron a reír)

-cuando te atrape te descuartiza-**dijo Sirius**

-júralo-**asintió James**

(La chica se metió al compartimiento y no dijo nada, Sita y Lily llegaron después de ella)

¿qué tal la incursión-**les pregunto Vera**

-mas o menos-**contesto Sita**

(Vera y Torrence estaban sentadas cerca de la puerta leyendo la revista "Corazón de bruja")

-eh donde esta Sundory-**pregunto Torrence**

-no lo se, se ha molestado con nosotros-**dijo Mia lentamente**

¿por qué-**pregunto Vera desconcertada**

-es difícil explicarlo pero, fue por culpa de los merodeadores-**dijo Mia**

-ha vaya¿y que hay con ellos-**dijo Vera**

-lo normal que su cerebro esta lleno de mierda-**dijo Mia enojada**

(Vera, Torrence, Sita y Lily le miraron desconcertadas, estaba muy molesta con ellos, les escucharon pasar, Remus se quedo un rato afuera, Vera se apresuro a cerrar la puerta lentamente, cuando se metió las chicas respiraron aliviadas)

-bien, chicas APCM-**chillo Mia**

-ah sigues con eso, me gusta mas dämongirls-**dijo Torrence**-suena mas chic-

-da lo mismo la misión es la misma-**dijo Mia**¿están de acuerdo-**les pregunto**

-si, yo me encargo de encontrar todo-**dijo Lily firmemente**

-yo...me encargo de hacerles caer-**dijo Torrence mientras trataba de enchinar un mechón de su cabello**

-Lily y yo nos encargamos de la poción-**dijo sita**

-en ese caso Vera y yo nos encargamos de las palabras mágicas-**dijo Mia contenta**-dämongirls (Mia puso su mano enfrente de ella estirando el brazos, Vera, Sita, Lily y Torrence se le unieron)-nadie romperá este pacto y quien lo haga, será desterrada y condenada al peor de los castigos-**pronuncio Mia**

-que así sea-**repitieron las chicas a coro**

(Del otro lado James y Sirius estaban pegados a la pared tratando de escuchar lo que decían las chicas)

¿Hasta cuando dejaran de hacer eso-**dijo Remus sentado de lado contrario a ellos mientras comía otra rana de chocolate**

-sssshhh-**dijo James moviendo una mano**

-este año traman algo grueso-**dijo Sirius seriamente**

¿así que-**les pregunto Remus**

-es lo que tratamos de escuchar-**dijo James molesto**

(Sirius se sentó, y después lo hizo James)

-bueno pues...habrá que descubrir que-**dijo James**

-creo que aun no olvidan cuando les salieron pelos en la cara-**dijo Sirius**

-ni cuando bebieron vinagre-**dijo James**

-o cuando terminaron oliendo a pollo-

-o cuando se les tiño la piel de color azul-

-o cuando les pusimos polvos bulbadox y les salieron granos hasta por donde no vimos-

-o cuando pusimos hongos en sus túnicas-

-y se rascaban continuamente-

-y la piel se les puso roñosa-

¿fueron ustedes-**pregunto Remus**

(James y Sirius le miraron con cara de "no te habías dado cuanta")

-es que...bueno no solo fueran ellas-**dijo Remus**

-bueno la broma era tan buena que a los amigos de Snapy también se la aplicamos y a Mich Mups, y...-**prosiguió James**

-a medio colegio lo recuerdo-**termino Remus**

-se nos paso la mano-**dijo Sirius lo mas inocentemente que pudo**-además le he hecho hacer ¡bom! El caldero de Lily miles de veces-

-y le pegamos la mano, y ah claro como olvidarlo los huevos-**dijo James sonriendo**

-además de otras cosas-**termino Remus**

-si es que...es difícil llevar la cuenta de lo que uno hace-**dijo Sirius**

(Remus suspiro era una batalla perdida)

-sin contar lo de Sevy-**añadió James**

-me pregunto si utilizar esa mente para estudiar en donde estarían-**dijo Remus**

(James y Sirius giraron los ojos ese era un tema olvidado)

-pues yo nunca hubiera ideado todas esas bromas-**comento Peter**

-es que llegaste tarde a la repartición de cerebros Peter-**le dijo Sirius**

Peter le dirigió una mirada de tristeza a Sirius-esta bromeando Wormtail-**añadió Remus**

-estoy aburrido voy...por ahí-**dijo Sirius saliendo del compartimiento sin mas**

¿a dónde iba-**pregunto Peter**

-a donde mas-**dijo James mirando a Peter elocuentemente**

-ni idea-**dijo Peter encogiéndose se hombros**

-seguro que esta vez Diva le rechaza-**dijo Remus**

-a ja ja ja ja ja-**rió sarcásticamente James**-primero el se hace santo y después ella le rechaza-

¿qué tiene que ver Diva en todo esto-**pregunto Peter, James le dirigió una mirada de estas tonto ¿o que?**

-nada Peter-**dijo Remus**

-saben que yo también voy...por ahí-**dijo James y salió**

(Peter cerro la puerta antes de que la gata pudiera salir esta le lanzo un bufido y se sentó de nuevo)

-agh que asco-**dijo la chica**

¿que sucede Sita-**le pregunto Mia**

-acabo de ver a Black con Gerster-**dijo Sita**

¿y el tío esta en todo lados-**dijo Vera sin entender**

-no es por verlo al él solo, si no-**dijo Sita moviendo la cabeza**

-ah ya, bueno en él es normal-**dijo Torrence secamente**

-y haya va Potter-**dijo Lily**

(Las chicas voltearon y vieron pasar al chico con sus cabellos desordenados)

-para el caso, es lo mismo-

(La puerta se abrió y entro la chica de cabello negros y ojos lilas)

-la he buscado por todo el tren y no hay rastros de Nimêl-**dijo Sundory triste**

-al final micifuz aparecer�-**le tranquilizo Mia**

Sundory abrió la boca para protestar pero sabia de ante mano que era una guerra perdida desde hace tiempo trataba de convencer a Mia de que dejara de llamar a su gata Micifuz pero era inútil-creo que...oigan ¿no creen que no estamos tardando para llegar-**les pregunto Sundory**

-aun falta como dos horas-**les dijo Lily mirando la puerta de sol**

-ya estoy aburrida-**dijo Sundory**

-eh me dejas hacerte un test-**le dijo Torrence**

-claro-**dijo Sundory**

(Paso por lo menos media hora, Sita estaba recargada sobre el filo de la puerta con un pie doblado y los brazos le colgaban casi inertes)

-She gave you everything she had ...Te dio todo lo que tenia

But she was young and dumb...pero ella era joven y tonta

She'd just turned twenty-one...apenas habia cumplido 21

She didn't care to hang around ...no le importaba vaguear

So when the shit came down...y cuando había broncas

why she was now here to be found...por que no se le podía encontrar en ningún lugar

This life can turn a good girl bad...Esta vida pueda convertir a una chica buena en mala

She was the sweetest thing that you had ever seen...ella era la cosa mas dulce que jamás hayas visto-**canturreo la chica alegremente**

-eh te estas ofreciendo-**le dijo Sirius**

-sigue soñando Black-**le dijo rudamente Sita**¿acaso Aslynn no te ha satisfecho-**le pregunto Sita**-o tu no la satisfaces-**agrego maliciosamente la chica**

-ja, ja, yo, satisfago a cualquiera-**dijo Sirius altivamente**

-lo dudo-**dijo Sita firmemente**

-quieres probar-**le dijo Sirius pegándosele al cuerpo**

-pues-**dijo la chica**(subiendo una mano lentamente por el pecho de Sirius y la otra la paso por la espalda del chico sujetándolo firmemente, Sirius abrió los ojos como platos eso no se lo tenia esperado pero ahora que lo hacia, no era que ninguna de ella no fuera bonita pero es que tenían un genio de los mil demonios, además Sita...tema prohibido, Sirius la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura.

Mia miro el espectáculo con estupefacción, llevaba sobre sus manos dos zumos de naranja, Sita estaba violando al regla numero 2 de las Dämongrils¡estaba besando a un asqueroso merodeador!.

Sita se separo un poco de el para poder respirar, le beso delicadamente le cuello, por el rabillo del cuello vio a Mia quien estaba petrificada, la chica le miro y con la mano le hizo la seña de que le vaciara el zumo en la cabeza.

Mia entorno una hermosa sonrisa, eso se le llamaba utilizar los bajos instintos, sucio y exquisitamente genial.

Sirius estaba ocupado bajando las manos mas halla de la cintura, Mia se acercaba lentamente, Sirius alzo la mirada, Sita miraba a Mia, Sirius se detuvo pero Sita lo beso de nuevo, un segundo mas..)

¡Ah-**exclamo Mia**

(el sonido de los zumos cayendo y rodando por el pasillo saco a Sirius de su entretenido trabajo, dio media vuelta.

Era una escena medio rara, Mia tenia las manos como si sostuviera algo debajo de su pecho, en su rostro figuraba una expresión de sorpresa, James estaba por detrás de la chica uno de sus brazos le sostenía por la cintura y el otro no se le veía)

-mejor suerte para la próxima-**le dijo James**

(Mia no se movió, solo bajo los brazos, Sita miro desconcertada a Mia, Sirius comprendió el plan, negó lentamente con la cabeza alzo los brazos y se encogió de hombros, miro dentro del compartimiento las chicas miraban entretenidas la escena, cuando sintieron la mirada de Sirius volvieron a sus actividades, James y Sirius entraron a su compartimiento sin mas cuando Remus les miro no dijo nada pero hizo una mueca de desaprobación)

-al menos nos divertimos-**dijo James cuando el tren por fin paro**

(Sirius abrió la puerta y la gata salió despavorida del lugar, Sirius y James decidieron que era mejor esperar, la reacción que tendrían era mortal cuando las vieron alejarse ellos también salieron, esperaron a que ellas tomaran el carruaje y después lo hicieron ellos)

-explíquense-**dijo lentamente Remus dentro de carruaje**

-pues...digamos que le saque un faje a Sita de nuevo-**contesto Sirius indiferente**

-les cebe su plan y...le toque el culo a Mia-**agrego James secamente**

¿valió la pena-**pregunto Remus**

-hay dos dos-**contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo**

(Lily miraba a las dos había algo...extraño)

¿y bien-**pregunto Lily**

-nos salió el tiro por la culata-**dijo sita nerviosa**

-ya lo vi, pero...-**continuo Lily**

-bueno si quieres oír que me arrepiento, lo lamento pero no-**dijo Sita firmemente**

(las chicas le voltearon a ver)

¿qué-**grito Mia**

-mira, no se tu, podrán ser unos cabeza de chorlito y todos los adjetivos tan hermosos que les pones pero...-**Sita dudo en seguir**-..no se ustedes pero yo por mi parte soy mujer y por lo tanto se verles como tal-**dijo Sita**

¿qué...quieres decir-**dijo Mia desconcertada**

-por dios Mia abre los ojos los tíos están buenísimos-**replico Sita**

-es verdad-**dijo Vera**

¿qué-**dijo Mia sorprendida**

-que lo que dice es verdad, mira ya se todas esas chorradas infantiles que hacen, pero...viéndolos por otro lado...están muy bien-**admitió Vera**

-bueno...si-**admito Mia**

-eso no significa que deje de...-**dijo Sita meditando su siguiente palabra**-...fregarlos, molestarlos, quiero decir el que sean...-**de nuevo se detuvo a buscar la palabra adecuada**-...infantiles, no evitan que estén...-**la chica respiro profundamente**-guapos-**termino de decir por lo bajo**

¿qué-**grito Mia**-eh estado...luchando contra su maldito egocentrismo todo este tiempo y ahora tu, mi amiga, mi mejor amiga me dice que...-**dijo Mia enojada**

-eh nunca lo diré enfrente de ellos-**dijo Sita**-antes muerta que darles la razón-

-que gran consuelo-**espeto Mia**

-vamos Mia, tómalo por este lado, son hombres ¿cuales son su mayor debilidad-**le dijo Vera**

-la comida-**contesto Mia**

¡no por dios-**grito Vera enojada**-están creciendo, las hormonas comienzan a subir, hay cambios, el cuerpo arde la carne es débil y la voluntad también-**dijo Vera**

-estas aconsejando que me vaya a meter a su cama-**grito Mia indignada**

¡NO-**grito Vera exasperada**-estoy diciendo que ahora las cosas cambiaron y que �¡su punto débil son las mujeres¿adivinas que somos nosotros-**le dijo Vera**

-por eso, me estas diciendo que me vaya a enredar con ellos-**grito Mia desesperada**

-que parte no entiendes Mia, cuando coges el punto débil del enemigo lo tienes todo, podemos jugarles...-**Vera se detuvo un momento después soltó**-...podemos hacerles pagar con la misma moneda-**dijo Vera lentamente**

-estas diciendo que sea igual a ellos-**dijo Mia extrañada**

-si y no, se un poco inteligente y piensa con la cabeza-**dijo Vera molesta**

-es lo que estoy haciendo y tu me estas diciendo que me meta entre sus piernas para después volteárselas-**grito Mia**

¿entonces que buscas-**pregunto Vera**

¿ein-**dijo Mia**

-si que buscas, has estado peleando contra ellos ¿sin sentido-**dijo Vera**

-no...bueno, es que es complicado explicarlo mira...no discutiré esto, ahora, vamos ya llegamos-**dijo Mia dando por terminada la conversación**

(Las chicas bajaron del carruaje Lily miro a las chicas, la pregunta de Vera era perturbadora¿habían estado guerreando una pelea sin sentido?)

(El gran salón estaba como de costumbre lleno)

-me muero de hambre-**dijo Sirius**

-vamos Sirius todos los años dices lo mismo-**dijo Remus**

-pues es que todos los años me estoy muriendo de hambre-**replico el chico**

-ah aquí vienen los enanos de primero-**dijo James**-me pregunto se así nos veamos nosotros cuando llegamos-

¿qué habrá para la cena esta año-**pregunto Sirius**

-espero que haya conejo, solo lo han puesto una año-**dijo James contento**

-que dices del pichón ese año también estuvo chido-**dijo Sirius**

-tal vez este año pongan gansos¿recuerdan cuando pusieron el lechón-**dijo Remus**

-si fue una suerte que nos sentáramos enfrente de el todos querían lechón, jejeje pero nos lo adueñamos-**dijo Sirius riendo**

-que no un año hubo faisanes-**pregunto Peter**

-eran pichones, Peter-**le corrigió James**

-que dicen de los postres creo que esta año la tarta de manzana no me caería nada mal-**comento James**

(un estruendo se escucho, los aplausos de las casas no les permitieron seguir hablando)

-espero que pronto acabe la selección-**dijo Sirius sin mas**

-así que seguíamos diciendo-**dijo Remus**

-ah si la comida, saben algo creo que este año deberíamos bajas mas seguido-**dijo James**

-bajan dos veces a la semana-**reprocho Remus**¿acaso quieres hacerle competencia a Wormtail-**le dijo Remus señalando la panza de su compañero**

-por supuesto que no, pero en mi caso estoy en crecimiento y necesito alimentarme sanamente Moony-**se defendió James**

-comer dos pasteles de moras y fresas ¿es comer sanamente-**le pregunto Remus**

-eh...Padfoot me ayudo-**añadió James**

-acabábamos de tener entrenamiento-**dijo Sirius**

-el caso es que se los tragaron-**dijo Remus**

-y a que comer 579 chocolates en un día, lo hace cualquiera-**dijo James**

-no se discuta mas-**zanjo la conversación Remus**

(La mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudió)

(James comenzó a jugar con su vaso)

-estate quieto o McGonagall nos hecha bronca nuevamente-**le dijo Remus**

-ah, llevas dos años diciendo lo mismo, me da igual, al final siempre termina regañándonos por algo-**dijo James**

-si, este año he traído una hoja para anotar cuantas veces nos dice "se los advierto"-**dijo Sirius sonriendo sacando un trozo de pergamino**

-eh si es buena, yo apuesto a que...veamos normalmente tenemos una clase al día, así que son cinco por semana, al mes son...-**James comenzó a contar con los dedos**-al año serán como unas mil veces eso sin contar fines de semana, y...las salidas a Hogsmeade-**dijo James**-en total serán como unas...mil quinientos a lo sumo-

-en ese caso, James mil quinientos yo apuesto que unas dos mil eh Remus que cifra de gusta-**le pregunto Sirius**

-veamos mil setecientos-**dijo Remus**

¿tu que dices Peter-l**e pregunto James**

-eh...dos mil cien-**dijo Peter**

-bien Peter apuestas a lo grande, si...puede ser-**dijo Sirius**

(Sirius termino de anotar)

-quien gane...ya veremos que le damos-**dijo Sirius guardándose el pergamino y la pluma**

¿de donde sacaste eso-**le pregunto Peter**

-pues he seguido los consejos de mi amigo James y...me he sacado una doble bolsa-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

-este año McGonagall no se limitara a revisarles los bolsillo-**les advirtió Remus**

-ya vale, pero también...tiene unos cuantos métodos de seguridad-**puntualizo Sirius**

(el ultimo chiquillo se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin y Dumbledore se levanto)

-Bienvenidos-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-siempre dice la misma palabra-**se quejo Sirius**

-habrá que regalarle un libro de discursos o algo así, hasta el sombrero dice una canción diferente cada año-**dijo James**¡aquí viene McGonagall-**dijo James poniendo cara de no rompo ni un plato**

-...creo que ahora aclarare algunos puntos-**prosiguió Dumbledore**

(McGonagall les dirigió una mirada severa, en forma de decir abren la boca y los castigo por el resto del año)

-primero...-**pronuncio Dumbledore**

-vamos a hacer desatinara a Minerva-**dijo James sonriendo**

-vale-**dijo Sirius**¡eh Dumbly-**grito Sirius**

(el profesor le dirigió una mirada a Sirius quien sonreía y este se la devolvió)

-que sucede joven Sirius-**le dijo Dumbledore como si estuvieran charlando en cualquier lado**

-James y yo nos preguntábamos, normalmente habla de esos puntos después de la cena-**dijo Sirius y McGonagall le dirijo una mirada gélida**

-tiene razón joven Sirius, pero creo que cambiara un poco la rutina a nadie le sienta mal-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-bueno si, tiene toda la razón señor pero...nos morimos de hambre podría pasarlo para después-**agrego James sonriendo**

-tienen razón, he por cierto en las cocinas me informaron de...ciertos gustos-**dijo Dumbledore**

¿este año habrá lechón-**pregunto Sirius**

¿que tal del conejo-**dijo James**

-hay pato-**dijo Dumbledore**

(Minerva tosió severamente y Dumbledore aplaudió, la cena apareció)

-venga que esta, mañana mismo se encarga de cobrárnosla Minerva-**dijo Sirius tomando un pedazo de pato**

(Los chicos comenzaron a comer)

-oy Dumbly, esta cena esta exquisita-**dijo James desde su lugar**

(Mucha gente rió del comportamiento de los chicos, otros no tanto)

-eh señor a los elfos les quedaron de rechupete las naranjas al horno-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

-y que diga del pastel de oro-**agrego James**

(Dumbledore sonrió, a McGonagall le dio un tic en el ojo)

(Peter junto con los demás rieron estridentemente, Remus se limito a negar con la cabeza)

-eh si McGonagall nos regaña pues que sea por algo bueno, y a que no sabes la que se les viene en las reglas-**dijo Sirius y James sonrió**

-no me extrañaría verlos mañana barriendo los salones con Filch-**dijo Remus**

-eh mi madre me dijo que si sigo así el año que viene nos regala a mi y a Sirius una set de limpieza muggle-**dijo James**

-no nos vendría nada mal-**comento Sirius sonriendo**

(Los cuatro rieron)

-me dan asco-**dijo Mia molesta**

-tenían que hacerse notar desde el primer momento-**comento Lily**

-eh vamos Lily a que mañana en estudios muggle les haces puré-**dijo Vera contenta**

-oh, tal vez-**dijo Lily azorada**

-si, es la única materia en la que les podemos partir el culo-**dijo Sita**

¿podemos? Me suena a manada-**dijo Torrence**-que ella puede-**le corrigió**

-el punto es que los sacamos al baile fácilmente-**dijo Mia**

-tal vez...tal vez-**dijo Lily**-el ultimo mes vi como Remus...estudiaba...mas cosas sobre los muggles-

-oh pero a que sigue sin saber que es un gameto-**afirmo Vera**

-pues...hable con la profesora y dijo que cuarto y quinto hablaremos sobre...-**dijo Lily removiéndose en su lugar**-bueno es algo que prefiero no comentar-

-vamos Lily dilo-**le rogó Vera**

-pues...-**suspiro Lily se mordió el labio inferior miro la mesa de Gryffindor y después soltó**-después de una larga platica, yo le dije que...viéramos algo científico del mundo muggle, biología...-**Lily balbuceo algo que sonó a "crecimiento humano"**

-ah pero es maravilloso-**dijo Mia**-a mi me fascina, eh estudiado biología y química, algo de genética pero...no se me pegan muchas cosas-**dijo Mia**

-no han entendido, me refiero desde antes de la fecundación en adelante-**dijo Lily**

-y que con eso...ah ya veo el problema-**dijo Mia severamente**-bueno te aseguro que la profesora Saguer lo explicara del modo mas científico que puede encontrar-**aseguro Mia**

-si claro, cuanto vas a que intenta ponernos a ver un óvulo en un microscopio del siglo pasado-**dijo Vera divertida**

-tal vez-**comento Lily secamente**-jamás pensé que fuera un profesora muy buena, es decir según he leído estudios muggles veían cosas electrónicas durante todos los años y nosotros las hemos visto en un solo año, sin contar que vimos los medios de transporte y parte de la sociedad en otro-**dijo Lily contento**

-bueno...hay que aceptar que...ha recibido un poco de ayuda-**comento Mia**

-este no fue mi culpa lo de...todo eso-**dijo Lily**

-si claro-**contestaron las chicas**

(el Director se levanto de nuevo, McGonagall miro a James y Sirius, los chicos pusieron sus caras mas serias que pudieron)

-después de haber cenado y gracias a los jóvenes Sirius y James-**los aludidos se levantaron e hicieron una pequeña reverencia**-ahora pasemos a las cosas importantes, los de primeros atentos por favor, primero el bosque esta vedado para todos los estudiantes.

Segundo...-

-aquí viene la parte buena-**dijo James mirando a Remus y Sirius asintió**

-Algunos de nuestros alumnos deberían recordarlo-**agrego Dumbledore como quien no quiere la cosa**-que esta prohibido hacer magia dentro de los pasillos-**mirando a ambos jóvenes**

¡tra la la-**dijeron James y Sirius a la vez asiéndose los desentendidos**

-las pruebas de quidditch se harán la segunda semana del curso, si quieren pertenecer a algún equipo de su casa pónganse en contacto con Madame Hooch-

-principalmente los de cazador y de guardián-**dijo James**

-si es que nadie le puede ganar-**agrego Sirius**

-y este a dejado a todos los guardianes noqueados-**agrego James**

-es mentira-**se defendió Sirius**

-el de Gryffindor no-**añadió James**

-Hogsmeade esta prohibido para los chicos de primer y segundo año-

-pero hay maneras-**dijo James en voz alta**-pero nunca las sabrán-**dijo James ante la mirada de Minerva McGonagall**(Dumbledore les miro inquisitivamente)-fue un chiste viejo, no se como salir de aquí-**mintió James encogiéndose de hombros**

-recuerden que si les interesa alguna materia que no tiene nada que ver con la magia si no con lo artístico pónganse en contacto con los jefes de su casa, ellos les ayudaran, los de cuarto tiene un mes para pensarlo y tienen que inscribirse en por lo menos una materia-**James y Sirius negaban rotundamente con la cabeza**-todos, a los prefectos-**añadió Dumbledore y Lily alzo su insignia, James y Sirius miraron a Remus**-les pido que nos ayuden a mantener el orden-**agrego Dumbledore, Lily asintió y James y Sirius rieron a carcajada batiente**-siendo todo ¡andando a las camas-**les dijo Dumbledore**

(Los chicos salieron)

-casi la cajeteas Prongs-**le dijo Sirius**

-bueno se me ha salido, perdón-**se disculpo el chico**-la broma se me subió a la cabeza-

(llegaron al séptimo piso y la pintura de la señora gorda con vestido de seda rosa les cerró el paso)

-contraseña-

-eh...-**dijo James**

-venga vamos joven, linda y bella señora, usted nos conoce mas que cualquier gente de Gryffindor-**le dijo Sirius sonriendo seductoramente**

-bueno, bueno pero...si...-

-por favor...mire estamos cansándoos, y es el primer día, vamos hermosa dama-**dijo James mostrándole una sonrisa sexy y encantadora**-además aquí esta le prefecto de Gryffindor-

(Remus se acerco a la señora gorda le mostró la insignia y el guiño el ojos sensualmente)

-esta bien pero que sea la ultima vez-**les dijo la señora gorda azorada**

(Los cuatro pasaron a la sala común sin problemas)

-ah y pensar que se había quedado afuera-**gruño Mia**

-algo aquí huele mal no-**dijo Sirius llevándose una mano a la nariz haciendo como que se la tapa y la otra la agito abanicándose**

(Mia se tiño de color rojo superando en color de cabello de su amiga, dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras que se dirigían a los dormitorios de las chicas.

James sonrió, Peter avanzo hasta las escaleras de los dormitorios, Remus esbozo una sonrisa)

¿en serio te has creído lo de Potter-**le pregunto Sita incrédula**

(A los tres chicos se les borro la sonrisa de la cara)

-eh...clar...si-**dijo Mia finalmente**

¿acaso no te diste cuenta que solo quería salvarse-**le dijo Sita**

(Los tres corrieron a los dormitorios de los chicos)

¡mierda, Potter-**grito Mia bajando las escaleras de un brinco**-cuando te coja te castro con mis propias manos-**le amenazo la chica**

-te has metido en un gran lió hermano-**le dijo Sirius mientras cerraba la puerta de los dormitorios de los chicos, James asintió levemente tragando saliva**

(Los chicos cayeron rendidos en sus camas)

-Nox-**chillo James y las luces se apagaron**

(El chico de ojos cafés se levanto temprano, tras las cortinas de dosel se vislumbraba una sombra)

-_"Sirius"_-**pensó inmediatamente el joven**

(Las cortinas se abrieron lentamente una varita se vislumbro, se abrió la cortina un poco y...)

-buenos días Sirius-**le contesto James**

(El chico contuvo el grito)

¿te caíste de la cama acaso-**le pregunto James**

-pues...no pero no pude dormir mucho-**contesto Sirius secamente**

-bueno, te he fregado la broma-**le dijo James contento**

-no del todo-**dijo Sirius altivamente de inmediato**

(Se levanto de la cama de James y se dirigió a la de Lupin, jalo la cortina rápidamente pero delicadamente también, Remus seguía profundamente dormido, Sirius le saco las manos

-es una broma muggle que aprendí-**le susurro Sirius**-silencio-**dijo Sirius**

(Sirius le lleno las manos de crema para afeitar)

-y ahora-**dijo Sirius sonriendo malignamente**

(saco la pluma de águila para escribir y con la parte trasera se la paso por la cara, Remus se batió toda la cara de crema para afeitar)

-ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji-**rió James quedamente**

(Tomo la lata de crema para afeitar y la esparció por la cama, después los dos se desaparecieron del cuarto con todo y la lata, para cuando el chico despertó, estaba todo batido de crema para afeitar, se llevo las manos a la cara y se sintió se embarro aun mas la cara, se levanto y se dirigió a la cama de sus amigos, ninguno de los dos estaba Peter aun dormía)

-esto no se queda así-**murmuro el chico entre dientes**

(Peter y el bajaron a desayunar, James y Sirius les esperaban)

-buenos días Remus-**dijo James sonriendo**

-ja, ja, ja-**rió falsamente el chico**-muy graciosos-

-pensamos que...te hacia falta un recorte de cabellos-**comento Sirius**

-ya sabes eso de...hombre lobo debe molar mucho-**le susurro James**

(Remus les miro con una sonrisa en los labios)

-fue un favor-**dijo Sirius**

-claro, un favor-**dijo Remus lo mas natural posible**

-habrá que levantarnos todo el mes siguiente temprano esto me huele a venganza-**le dijo James**

-mira que si piensas Potter-**le dijo una voz a sus espaldas**

(el chico dio media vuelta)

-eh tu ya te lavaste la boca-**dijo Sirius**

-cuidado Black que te la puedo lavar a ti-**le dijo Mia molesta**

-no gracias, veras yo si me aseo bien, yo solito-**dijo Sirius**

-veamos que tan bien lo haces-**le dijo Mia antes de irse a sentarse del otro lado de la mesa**

¿eso fue una advertencia-**dijo Peter**

-me parece que si-**le contesto James**

(Lily le llamo la atención a Remus)

¿qué-**le pregunto James**

-a ti nada Potter, Lupin toma tienes que repartir estos-**le dijo Lily dándole los horarios**

-no, el no lo har�, hazlo tu-**le dijo Sirius**

-es su deber-**protestos Lily**

-vale pues-**dijo Remus tomando los horarios**-eh chicas-**les llamo Remus a una bolita de Gryffindor**

(Las chicas de segundo se sonrojaron al ver quien les hablaba)

-vengan tengo sus horarios-**dijo Remus**

-si vengan por su horarios-**dijo Sirius hablándoles dulcemente**

(todas las chicas de Gryffindor se precipitaron a la mesa, Lily salió meneando la cabeza de mala gana, después de diez minutos Remus les entrego los horarios a su amigos)

-pues nada mal, mejor que el año pasado-**dijo Sirius mirando el horario**

-estudios muggle, Herbólogia, cuidado de criaturas y adivinación-**dijo James**-si supongo que nada mal-

-además solo tendrán pocas oportunidades de mordernos esas chicas-**dijo Sirius**

-eh si, además casi no estamos separados en este día-**dijo James con deje de tristeza en su voz**

-no comiencen de melodramáticos-**les gruño Remus**

-bueno es que...no entendemos porque no tomas adivinación con nosotros-**dijo Sirius**

-porque no me apetecía, por mi hubiera tomado aritmancia, runas y cuidados-**dijo Remus secamente**

-runas es divertida-**comento Peter**

-además estamos juntos en cuidado y estudios muggle-**replico Remus**

-bueno si pero...-**se quejo James**

-eso es asunto muerto James, venga vamos a estudios-

-creo que perdí mi bolígrafo-**dijo Sirius**¿creen que la profa me deje utilizar una pluma-**les pregunto Sirius**

-no, pero tengo un bolígrafo de repuesto-**dijo Remus**

-hola mis amores-**les dijo un chico de su edad de la casa de Ravenclaw**

-hola Kim-**le saludaron los chicos**

(Kim, un chico que conocieron en segundo grado, no saben si un alivio o un dolor de muelas, es divertido, entretenido y muchas veces ha sido su tapadera, además les dice las contraseñas de Ravenclaw, solo que tiene un ligero problema, es gay, tienen unos preciosos ojos verdes oscuro y cabellos castaños)

¿qué tal las vacaciones-**les pregunto el chico**

-de maravilla-**contestaron los tres chicos**

-me entere del altercado en el tren, es una lastima que no estuviera-**dijo Kim**

¿dónde estabas-**le pregunto Remus**

-eh que lindo amor, siempre preocupándote por mi, pero es que sufrí un accidente-**le contesto Kim**-eh Pety no crees que deberías dejar de comer tanto dulce esa pancita no se te ve nada sexy-**le dijo el chico**

-me importa un bledo-**le contesto Peter**

Kim chasqueo la lengua-te vendría bien un despunte Siry amor, solo un ligero despunte, ya sabes para mantener sano ese cabello, y James cariño deberías pasarte el cepillo por el cabello así no se nota que te levantaste y viniste hacia acá y claro te deja el mismo efecto de bad boy-**le dijo Kim**

-gracias Kim lo tomaremos en cuenta-**dijo Sirius**

-eh Remy, cariño note caería nada mal un poco de sol, tienes un color muy pálido-**le dijo Kim**

-no te preocupes Kim ya se le pasara-**le aseguro James**-eh Kim ¿que es eso-**le pregunto James señalando la parte derecha de su pecho**

-ah, me hicieron prefecto-**dijo Kim indiferente**

-que raro, pensé que escocían a un niño y una niña de cada casa, que feminista es Dumbledore a Ravenclaw le puso dos niñas-**chillo Sirius**

(Los chicos rieron a excepción de Kim)

-muy gracioso Siry-**dijo Kim agarrandole los cachetes, Sirius intento quitarle la mano pero no lo logro**

(Los chicos entraron a la clase estudios muggle la compartían con Ravenclaw.

Era el salón mas "extraño" de Hogwarts consistía en veintiún bancas de maderas con metal individuales, justo como en los salones muggles, en filas de 3, tenia un pizarron de gis, estaba dividido a la mitad en uno tenia una cuadricula y el otro lado era totalmente liso, el escritorio estaba a la izquierda del salón, tenia un florero y una manzana en la esquina de la mesa que daba a la ventana, las paredes estaban decoradas con mapas de los continentes, y personajes famosos, como Alberth Einstan, Galileo Galilei, Leonardo Da Vinci, Newton, Darwin, arriba del pizarron, tenia un reloj muggle, el salón era relativamente pequeño, recordaba a un salón de kinder, con las filas bastante juntitas, Sirius, James, Peter y Remus tomaron sus lugares de siempre, hasta atrás, dejaron sus cosas debajo de las bancas, Kim tomo su lugar hasta el frente de la clase, Lily, Sita, Mia, Sundory, Vera y Torrence entraron en el salón se sentaron alrededor de Kim, los demás chicos llegaron lentamente uno a uno hasta llenar los lugares, entonces la profesora entro)

¡Buenos días alumnos-**les saludo la profesora**-recuerden nada de varitas, ni magia, estamos en el mundo de los muggle, todo lo haces nosotros mismos, espero que recuerden todo lo que han visto-**les dijo la profesora sonriendo**¿algún comentario señor Black?

-no he dicho ni media palabra-**chillo el chico desde la ultima fila**

-me alegro, veamos, si creo que como le explique hace poco a la señorita Evans, ya que hemos terminado de ver todos los artículos electrónicos, señor Potter haga favor de mencionar diez-**decía la profesora mientras se paseaba por el salón**

-eh..televisión, radio, computadora, licuadora, secadora de cabello, lámpara, abre latas...microondas, video casetera, estufa, celular-**dijo James**

-perfecto, muy bien-**dijo la señorita Saguer**-creo que ya todos tenemos idea de muchas cosas sobre el mundo muggle¿no es verdad? Lupin dígame cinco medios de transporte-

-autos, aviones, barcos, motocicletas y autobuses-**contesto Remus**

-excelente¿qué se dividen en, señorita Laemmle-

-terrestres marítimos y aéreos-**contesto Sundory**

-muy bien, si, fantástico ya saben muchas cosas-**dijo la profesora**-como verán estamos muy adelantados, así que...¿que les gustaría ver este año-**les pregunto la profesora**¿señor Black alguna sugerencia-

-nunca me ha preguntado un profesor que es lo que quiero estudiar-**contesto Sirius y la mayoría de la clase sonrió**

-nada que se le ocurra-**le pregunto la profesora**

-no soy el experto en temas muggles-**dijo Sirius**

-bueno en ese caso, Pettigrew...algo que haya visto y la haya gustado-**le pregunto la profesora pero este negó**¿Lupin, Potter-**ambos chicos negaron**

-bien, como saben todos los años estudios muggles se aprueba mediante dos proyectos, el primero y que creo que a la mayoría le agrada es la obra de teatro, pero de eso hablaremos mas tarde-**agrego rápidamente la profesora antes de que la clase comenzara a cuchichear**-y el segundo y mas importante es su exposición final, ya que ninguno de nuestros debatientes mas importantes a dado una buena idea y conste que les pregunte a ustedes primero-**les dijo la profesa mirándolos a los ojos**-señorita Evans ¿alguna sugerencia-

-eh pues...-**dijo Lily**

-que tal literatura muggle-**dijo Sundory**-tiene relación con el primer proyecto-

-historia muggle-**chillo Mia**

-am la historia y literatura muggles se pueden estudiar juntas-**dijo la profesora**

-que tal algo mas...científico-**sugirió Lily**

-si algo mas científico-**dijo Vera**

¿algo mas científico?...no suena nada mal-**inquirió la profesora**

-eh ¿qué quiere decir cientefico-**pregunto James**

-científico Potter-**le gruño Lily**-algo verídico, que se puede comprobar mediante un método, algo que no deja incertidumbre en si-

-traducción Lupin-**le pidió James**

-te refieres a esos estudios complicados de...Biolojia, Fisca química-**le pregunto Remus**

-Biología y Física-**puntualizo Mia**

-ah eso-**dijo Remus**

-si nos referimos a eso-**dijo Vera**¿qué opina usted?

-pues...veamos, creo que es algo...con lo que nunca se toparan en su vida cotidiana-**dijo la profesora**

¿como que no-**reclamo Lily molesta levantándose de su lugar**-todos los días estamos en contacto con átomos, células, enzimas, necesitamos del movimiento cardiaco para que el oxigeno haga sus funciones sobre nuestro cuerpo...y necesitamos de la fotosíntesis para respirar, y comer también, además...a pesar de que somos brujas eso no nos exenta de los efectos de, el efecto invernadero, y...y..y..y hasta para hacer pociones influyen materias como la botánica, la física, la química hasta la genética influye aquí-**grito Lily**

(La mayoría le miraba con cara de what?)

-por primera vez en tu vida Evans, podrías hablar en nuestro idioma-**le pidió Sirius**

-oh Black acaso no te das cuenta que cuando haces explotar mi caldero va mas haya de mezclar esencias de belladona o tripas de animales, se necesita de un objeto, un combustible y el oxigeno, si falta uno el caldero no explota-**le grito Lily**

(Sirius parpadeo varias veces y ladeo la cabeza sin comprender)

-podrías repetírmelo mas despacio y...utiliza palabras ah...de términos no muggles-**le pidió Sirius lentamente**

(Lily se sentó en su banca molesta)

-tiene razón no serviría-**dijo Lily molesta**-esos tipos nunca podrían distinguir biología de química, ni siquiera figuran de que se trata mucho menos entenderla-**la chica se cruzo de brazos**

-ya decía yo que mejor literatura, es mas fácil...aunque-**dijo Mia**

-he espera Evans-**dijo James**-no nos tomes por tontos, para empezar tienes que comprender que no vivimos en tu mundo, por lo tanto, no tenemos ni puñetera idea de lo que no estas hablando, quizás si te explicaras podríamos entender que es lo que sugieres-**termino de decir James**

-eso si Lily ni yo entendí eso del efecto invernadero-**comento Sundory**

-el efecto invernadero es el término que se aplica al papel que desempeña la atmósfera en el calentamiento de la superficie terrestre. La atmósfera es prácticamente transparente a la radiación solar de onda corta, absorbida por la superficie de la Tierra. Gran parte de esta radiación se vuelve a emitir hacia el espacio exterior con una longitud de onda correspondiente a los rayos infrarrojos, pero es reflejada de vuelta por gases como el dióxido de carbono, el metano, el óxido nitroso, los halocarbonos y el ozono, presentes en la atmósfera. Este efecto de calentamiento es la base de las teorías relacionadas con el calentamiento global-**le explico Lily**

-am¿qué es atmósfera-**le pregunto Sundory**

-un científico podría haberlo explicado mucho mejor-**le dijo Mia sonriendo y Lily le fulmino con la mirada**

-sigo insistiendo esta tía habla en chino-**susurro Sirius, James asintió con la cabeza**

(La profesora miro a su alrededor todos miraban a la chica desconcertados como si ella les hubiera hablado en un idioma raro)

-bueno...que les paréese si este año vemos...-

-el magnifico funcionamiento de un fósforo-**gruño Lily**

-ya Lily...mira a mi también me emociono el...intentar ver algo de químico o biología pero...estas de acuerdo que con el cuarteto de zoquetes no entendiera ni jota de lo que es eso-**le tranquilizo Sita**

¡OY-**se quejo James**-bien vale estudiemos lo que tu quieres, no somos unos zoquetes y te lo demostraremos-**le reto el chico**

-eh si vale estudiemos eso del...efecto invernadero-**añadió Sirius**

(Sita, Mia y Lily rieron abiertamente)

-química Black-**le corrigió la profesora**-supongo que los demás están de acuerdo, creo que...comenzaremos con los principio básicos de esa materia y estudiaremos las otras solo los principios básicos nada complicado, porque eso no nos serviría-

(la campana sonó)

(Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón)

-no sabes la gorda que te echaste Potter-**le dijo Mia por detrás**

-veras, para mi nada es complicado-**dijo James altivamente**

-uh si como no, homo erectus de pacotilla-**le do Lily molesta**

-aquí va de nuevo-**susurro Sirius**-mira, Evans si quieres herirnos podrías comenzar a decir cosas en nuestro idioma-

-oh cierra la boca troll-**gruño Lily**

-ña que infantil, troll, bah-**dijo Sirius indiferente**

-idiota ignorante-**volvió a vociferar la chica**

-ratona de biblioteca-**dijo Sirius**

-al menos no soy una completa patética cabeza de chorlito-

-ñoña insufrible-**dijo Sirius**

-golfo-

-frígida-

-playboy-**grito Lily a los cuatro vientos**

(Sita, Vera y Torrence rieron abiertamente)

-no tienes argumento con que defenderte Black has perdido-**le dijo Torrence**

(Los chicos parpadearon varias veces son comprender)

-eh espera, remembremos las cosas, tu le llamas troll, el te dice infantil, tu dices idiota ignorante, el dice ratona de biblioteca, tu contestas cabeza de chorlito, el te dice ñoña insufrible, tu dices golfo, el te llama frígida y tu contestas ¿playboy-**dijo Mia y todos asintieron**-a todo esto...tiene lógica-**Lily la fulmino con la mirada**-el tío no tiene ni puta idea de que significa-**aclaro Mia**

-porque siguen siendo unos ignorantes-**gruño Lily antes de salir del corredor**

-bueno esa si que te ha quedado Black-**le susurro Mia**

(Las chicas se alejaron)

-nunca entiendo los insultos de Evans-**dijo James ladeando la cabeza y rascándosela**-como cuando me llamo caperucita roja, hasta la fecha sigo sin entenderlo-

-si...yo tampoco no se nada de caperucita roja y ¿quién es playboy-**pregunto Sirius**

-agreguémoslo a la lista-**dijo Peter**

(Los chicos bajaron a las invernaderos)

-Eh chicos este veranos nos han llegado Bubotuberculos, así que hay que exprimirles el pus, con mucho cuidado ya que el bubotuberculo puro puede tener efectos bastante molestos en la piel, pónganse en equipo de cuatro y a trabajar-**les ordeno la profesora Sprout**

¿que efecto molesto puede tener-**le pregunto Sirius a James por lo bajo y los dos sonrieron**

-dolorosas ulceras-**les respondió Lupin**

-oh, que lastima ¿no-**dijo James**

(Lupin subió la vista...aquí van de nuevo)

-voy con la profesora-**les dijo Remus y James le sonrió**

(Remus avanzo por entre los grupos y llego hasta la profesora Sprout con quien se enfrasco en una conversación sobre las plantas curativas de los alpes)

-vale aquí voy-**dijo Sirius**

(tomo uno de los bubotuverculos y vació la pus en el frasco después sobre puso la tapa de la botella y la dejo en la estantería con todas las demás)

(James tomo dos botellas las lleno por completo y se las metió en la túnica)

¿qué haces Potter-**le dijo una voz a sus espaldas**

-no se si en el mundo muggle se diga igual pero trabajo Evans, trabajo-**le contesto el chico malhumorado**-

-en serio no me digas-**dijo la chica alzando una ceja**

-hazte a un lado quieres-**le gruño el chico mientras tomaba otra rama de bubotuverculo y comenzaba a vaciar la pus en una botella**

-descubriré tu juego Potter-**le amenazo la chica**

-si, vale pues hazlo-**le dijo James indiferente**

(La chica se alejo, James le hizo una ligera seña a Sirius y esta asintió, se quedo observando las botella fingiendo mucho interés en ellas, tomo una y dizque intento metercela a la capa, Lily hizo una seña y Mia se acerco al chico)

-robando cosas Black-**le dijo Mia por las espaldas, Sirius fingió un sobre salto**

-yo si tengo dinero ¿y tu-**le dijo Sirius molesto**

-el robo no siempre es por falta de dinero Black, también por...desasosiego y cierto desdén por la reglas ¿a que eso si te suena-**le dijo Mia**

-si algo-**acepto el chico indiferente**

(Sirius apretó fuertemente la botella, otro poco y el mismo se hacia daño, Lily se le puso enfrente)

-el robo se puede castigar con la expulsión ¿sabias-**le amenazo Lily**

-inténtalo-**le reto Sirius**

(Sirius le dejo la botella en las manos a Lily)

¡profesora-**chillo Lily**

(Madame Sprout volteo a verla, Sirius ya estaba muy lejos de ellas)

¿qué..-**dijo madame Sprout pero no termino la frase, (**Lily sintió como las manos se le llenaban de liquido para cuando soltó la botella ya le comenzaban a crecer grandes ulceras la chica se hizo hacia atrás y golpeo el estante de los frascos, y estos se tambalearon varios cayeron y rodaron por sus lugares, Mia se acerco a Lily cuando el comenzó a caer a ellas sobre el cuello y el brazo pus de bubotuberculo, todos fijaron su atención en las chicas, Remus tomo siete botellas llenas que sus compañeros había dejado en el suelo y camino hasta sus amigos, coloco las botellas en el lugar en el que ellos las almacenaba, y apresuro a Peter y James para que terminaran mas, la profesora las llevo a la enfermería y cuando regreso tenia una mirada severa)

-señores las señoritas Evans y Hamleigh me han dicho que fueron ustedes quienes las...-

¿nosotros-**pregunto James ofendido**

-en especifico el señor Black-**dijo la profesora**

-el ha estado trabajando con nosotros-**le defendió James**

-solo me acerque al estante a dejar unas botellas, Evans pensó que quería robarme material-**se defendió Black**-

-mire todo lo que hemos sacado, si hubiéramos planeando algo tendríamos muy pocas botellas-**chillo Remus**

(La profesora miro las botellas era varias, les dirigió una mirada de advertencia y se fue)

-aprenderá a no ir de bocona-**susurro Sirius**

-claro-**dijo James mostrándole a Sirius el interior de su capa**

(Sirius entorno una sonrisa al igual que Remus quien asentía levemente)

-me las van a pagar, juro por mi madre que esos cabrones me la pagan-**grito Mia aun con el brazo vendado**

-calma, les tenemos una grande-**dijo Lily mientras se quitaba las vendas de las manos y las metía en un cuenco de murtlap**-solo-

-no, no esperare tanto tiempo-**le grito Mia**

-me he perdido runas, supongo que después iré con el profesor para arreglármelas-**dijo Lily**

-en la comida, algo se me ocurrir�-**murmuro Mia**-eh Sita ven ac�-**le ordeno Mia**

(Sita entro en el lugar, las chicas comenzaron a susurrar varias cosas y ambas reían, Lily no iba a preguntar)

-si claro todo listo-

-ven acá Lily que les tengo una buena, haciendo gala de Vera, las hormonas los controlan ahora-**dijo Mia sonriendo**

(Sita salió de la enfermería)

-Mia, la ultima vez que se te ocurrió algo así, Ema termino en la cama de los merodeadores-**le gruño Lily**

-te equivocas, no pudo terminar en su cama, Ema juro que no-**le regaño Mia**

-eso no es nada-**dijo Lily molesta**

-no los defender-**termino de decir Mia**-pero Sita...les tiene un buen banquete-

-algo me dice que McGonagall nos regañara-**murmuro Lily**

-no...hoy hay ensayo de...danza-**dijo Mia sonriendo ampliamente**-la cena me fascina¿qué crees ¿que haya de cenar-

-no lo se-

¡merodeadores al escabeche-**dijo Mia sonriendo malignamente**

Lily suspiro algo digno de comer

(La mesa de Slytherin comía tranquila y placidamente, todo iba normal y la comida era buena hasta que)

¡AAAAHHH-**grito una chica**

(La chica se separo de la mesa inmediatamente, otro grito se escucho y otro y otro mas, las chicas de Hufflepuff también comenzaron a levantarse y alejarse de la mesa, miles de chizpurfle, gusamocos, horklump, cucarachas, arañas y demás animales asquerosos rastreros, salieron del banquete de los Slytherin, la mayoría salió corriendo y gritando pero algunos rieron abiertamente al ver a los chicas de Slytherin brincar y bailar desesperadamente tratando de quitarse a los animales)

-fueron ellos-**le susurro Vera a Torrence señalando a los cuatro chicos que se partían de la risa sobre la mesa**-cuanto vas a que Nevra trato de hacerle algo a Potter y Black viste su plato tenia una tarántula muerta destripada, que asco-**dijo la chica llevándose las manos a la boca**

-esta noche lo pagaran-**les dijo Mia por detrás**

(Los profesores bajaron a ayudar a los chicos de Slytherin Minerva McGonagall miro con desdén a los cuatro chicos pero...eran inocentes hasta que se demostrara lo contrario.

Dos chicas entraron al comedor, la escena fue rara pues las chicas estaba sobre las mesas viendo las criaturas repugnantes sobre la mesa de Slytherin y ellas dos entraron al lugar como si nada, cantando todo pulmón y bailando)

-Dancing in the street

Grooving to the light through the night

Brand new love Song hare hareruya!

Minna hajikete aishiaou

Groovy love song hare hareruya!

Ya na koto wasure aishiaou

Brand new love song hare hareruya!

Ashita no tame ni odorou

Groovy love song hare hareruya-**Sita dejo que la otra chica terminara**

Ugokanakucha dame na toki itsu mo aru

Yasashiku narimashou

Sunao ni narimashou..

Yasashiku narimashou

Sunao ni narimashou..

Yasashiku ... narimashou..-**termino la chica de ojos lilas**

(Para cuando abrió los ojos la mayoría de los chicos le miraba, cuatro aplausos distantes se escuchaban a la chica se le tiño la cara de color rojo intenso y lo primero que pensó fue "trágame tierra")

-nunca eh entendió como una chica como Laemmle puede estar con ese quinteto de locas-**dijo James**

-yo tampoco, su voz es fascínate-**dijo Remus alegremente**

(Sundory se sentó de inmediato y casi se esconde de tras de su plato, aunque siempre le aseguraban que ella tenia un hermosa voz ella aseguraba todo lo contrario.)

-po...r...que...me de...jas...te so...la-**dijo Sundory nerviosa**

-ah vamos todos querían escucharte a ti solita, lo haces magnifico-**dijo Sita sentándose a su lado**-y deja de ruborizarte que hasta parecer farolito de navidad-

(A Sundory se le pusieron de color rojo hasta las orejas y balbuceo cosas como "mal" "yo")

-bueno esta noche no bajaras a cenar-**le dijo Mia**

¿por qué no-**pregunto Sundory desconcertada**

-porque...-**balbuceo Mia**-porque todo el mundo querrá que cantes mas-

-ah no eso no-**dijo Sundory asustada**-no bajare a cenar ni hoy ni mañana-

(Mia suspiro aliviada, Sundory no vería nada)

-Hola chicos-**dijo Kim sentándose a lado de Peter**

-hola Kim¿qué noticias nos traes-**le pregunto Sirius indiferente**

-pues...después de mucho observar...-**les dijo Kim**

¿qué viste? Kim al grano-**le dijo James**

-espera Jamie, es un asunto delicado-**le dijo Kim seriamente**-niños, niños, niños-**repitió Kim**-veamos si eh dado en el clavo-**dijo Kim sonriendo**

(Le paso un cuaderno a Sirius tenia un separador marcando una hoja, James ladeo su cabeza para ver)

-James-**le llamo Kim y le chico le miro**-por ahí me comentaron las malas lenguas-**James presto atención a las palabras de Kim siempre que utilizaba malas lenguas era algo...delicado**-que...las "chicas", te tienen un dulce banquete-

¿para mi-**pregunto James**

-para todos, pero...creo que fuiste la causa amor-**le dijo Kim**

-bueno da igual, Sirius y yo les hicimos...algo-**dijo James secamente**

(Sirius le devolvió el cuaderno)

¿de donde sacas esa idea-**le pregunto Sirius serio**

-observación, de la observación-**le contesto Kim**

-pues observaste mal, estas miope-**le gruño Sirius**

-sabes no es muy difícil encontrar fotografías del gran Sirius Black-**le dijo Kim mirándolo a los ojos**-es...tan obvio, tan diferente-**le dijo Kim lentamente**-

-no pegas en este lugar, lárgate-**le dijo Sirius**

-claro, se saca mas del silencio que de las palabras, es verdad-**dijo Kim**

(Sirius le miro a los ojos abrió al boca pero...no pudo contradecirle, los recuerdos se le agalopaban en la mente, sumamente doloroso)

-silencio otorga y lo sabes-**le dijo Kim**

-no, estas pensando idioteces-**le dijo Sirius firmemente**

-si, claro, bueno...un gran paso sin duda, un gran paso, no puedo decir que no me lo esperaba pero...-**Kim pensó sus siguiente palabras**-..es algo, inesperado, no diré ni media palabra, tienes mi promesa-**le dijo Kim llevándose una mano al corazón**

(Sirius le miro alejarse, soltó los cubiertos, tomo sus cosas rápidamente)

-se me ha amargado la comida, voy...a la biblioteca-**dijo Sirius rápidamente**

-a..u...a-**balbuceo James**(pero Lupin le piso el pie por debajo de la mesa, y James calló)-ya lo se, "no preguntes"-**dijo James molesto cuando Sirius abandono el gran comedor**-pero...�¡KIM-**grito James**

¡No-**grito Remus**

(Kim fue hacia ellos)

-si Jamie-**dijo Kim con su dulce voz**

-explícate, suelta toda la sopa-**le ordeno James**

Kim chasqueo la boca negativamente-esto no me corresponde a mi decirlo, pero...-

-lárgate-**dijo James molesto**(El también tomo sus cosas y salió, Remus y Peter le siguieron)

-James-**tercio Remus**

-no, no digas, no hables-**le gruño el chico**

-no seas infantil tu-**soltó Remus**-Kim lo adivino por casualidad-**le calmo Remus**

¿la sabes-**le dijo James indignado**

-claro que no-**protesto Remus**-pero...Kim fue para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas de lo que sea, no me preguntes no tengo idea-**le explico Remus**

-ahora es cuando de nuevo me trago mis palabras-**dijo James irritado**

-supongo-

-pero...bien, pensare Kim hablo de fotografías, una diferencia...-**especulo James**-es mas alto, y...-**James forzó a su cerebro**-no, encuentro que-**termino de decir**

-contando con que Kim es mas...obvservativo, analista-**prosiguió Remus**

-y gay-**añadió molesto James**

-también-**dijo Remus sonriendo**-cuando Sirius este listo para decirnos, lo har�, Kim le a confrontado pero...jamás se imagino su reacción-**contesto Remus**

¿tu lo crees-**pregunto James**

Remus sonrió-por supuesto, solo le presiono lo suficiente para saber lo que él deseaba nada mas, conoces a Kim James, hubiera comenzado un interrogatorio inmediato, hubiera inundado Sirius de preguntas, pero...pudo ver...que el tema era algo delicado, él mismo lo menciono ¿recuerdas-**le explico Remus**

-si, si-**dijo James enojado**-voy...a buscarlo-**dijo James firmemente**

-creo que...-**dijo Remus**

-esta en la biblioteca-**les dijo Peter**

(James y Remus le miraron fijamente)

¿qué? él lo dijo-**dijo Peter suavemente**

-no seas invesil Peter, Sirius no entraría en la biblioteca aunque fuera el fin del mundo-**le espeto James**

-pero él-**balbuceo Peter**

-tarado-**murmuro James**-mintió¡ay Peter! a veces me pregunto, que tan idiota puedes ser-**le dijo James antes de irse**

(Peter sollozo)

-él solo esta...molesto, no tomes en cuenta sus palabras-**le tranquilizo Remus**-voy a la biblioteca, no he terminado la redacción de Herbólogia-

-yo voy a las cocinas-**le dijo Peter**

(La chica caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, estaba cargada de mucho libros, casi se caía del peso de estos)

-un dos tres un pasito pa´lante Maria, un dos tres un pasito pa´trás-**canturreo la chica divertida y es que casi así caminaba, sonrió se acordó de otra canción**-pasito tun tun, pasito tun, tun, pasito tun, tun-(ere increíble de la cantidad de canciones de las que se podía acordar en un solo día, sonrió divertida de ello, dio media vuelta, la chica miro el pasillo desoldado, lo recorrió con la mirada una y otra vez¿en donde se encontraba? estaba segura que...tenia que subir...después..dar media vuelta pero...�¡gárgolas galopantes! esa escalera cambiaba de lugar los lunes, si no mal recordaba ahora se encontraba tres pisos por arriba de la sala común de Gryffindor, o sea...muy, muy arriba, no había mas remedio, avanzo por el lugar, los libros pesaban mucho, dio otra media vuelta y...�¡Crash, Patatam, Patatum, Plaf! Los libros cayeron al suelo sobre de ella en un dos por tres, veía pajaritos y estrellitas volando sobre de ella, hasta tenia los ojos en espiral)

¿Leammle estas bien-**pregunto una voz preocupada**

-un elefante se columpiaba sobre la cuerda de una araña...-**canturreo la chica a modo de respuesta**

(el chico quito los libros que tenia encima y tomo el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, seguía con los ojos en espiral, cantando algo estúpido, para cuando los ojos lilas volvieron a vislumbrarse la chica distinguió unos ojos de color azul con destellos grises cerca, sus ojos se abrieron y la chica reacciono se levanto rápidamente a forma de reflejo, Sirius se hizo hacia atrás también medio segundo mas y habrían chocado ambos, la chica miro a su alrededor)

-oh no los libros madame Pince me matara, si uno se daño-**dijo la chica preocupada**

(el chico le miro desconcertado había sido derrumbada por una pila de siete libros del calibre de tres biblias juntas y ¿se preocupaba por el estado de los libros, la chica comenzó a alzarlos rápidamente, Sirius le ayudo a acomodarlos y meterlos en la mochila sin decir nada)

-gracias joven Black-**le dijo la chica sonriendo**

¿estas bien-**el pregunto Sirius**

-oh si solo...me tropecé-**dijo Sundory indiferente, Sirius le miro desconcertado**-recuerda que suelo caerme a menudo, ya estoy acostumbrada a caer al suelo-

-no fue mi culpa yo...di la vuelta y...no te esperaba-**se disculpo Sirius**

-oh no hay problema, no fue nada, veamos esto iba algo...-**dijo la chica preocupada por levantar los libros, Sirius le miro...ella siempre parecía tan calmada tan alegre, tan...**¿joven Black se encuentra bien-**le pregunto la chica**

-eh..si-**respondió torpemente Sirius**

-Este modo ondulante de ver a través de las lágrimas

cristales que rompen

ahogo que se pierde en el fluir

y murmullo de voces interiores

que se encienden y apagan

entre nudos de mudez de la garganta.

¿quién llora?

¿Quién no llora en este valle de lagrimas-**recito Sundory**

(Sirius frunció el entrecejo)

-disculpa-**le dijo el chico**

-nada, me acabo de acordar de un poema muggle ¿desolado no-**dijo la chica sonriendo**

¿ein-**dijo Sirius**

La chica rió ante la cara de desconcierto del chico-eres raro ¿sabes-**dijo la chica entre risas**

-tu lo eres mas-**le gruño Sirius**

-si supongo-**dijo la chica indiferente**-bueno...-**la chica jugo con sus manos nerviosa**-este...-

-_"oh no, ahora dirá que le gusto y que...por eso esta nerviosa"_-**pensó Sirius**

-podrías decirme...¿en donde estamos-**le pregunto Sundory tímidamente**

Sirius alzo una ceja de incredulidad esa si que no se la esperaba¿eh-(el chico miro el lugar)-cr..me..es...uyan...-

¿hoe-**dijo la chica desconcertada**

¿hoe-**repitió el chico**-_" que expresión tan extraña"_-**pensó el chico** **mirando a Sundory desconcertado**

(La chica volvió a reír abiertamente, el sonido de su risa era...melodiosa, a Sirius le dio gracia y también rió, se había olvidado de su problema)

-veo que se siente mejor joven Black, bueno...me voy-**le dijo Sundory inesperadamente**

(La chica tomo los libros como mejor pudo)

-no espera yo te ayudare-**dijo Sirius**

-gracias-**dijo Sundory indiferente**

(El chico tomo los libros mas pesados y dejo a Sundory los mas livianos)

-contento va el pastor cantando bajo el be

trayendo entre sus brazos la oveja que se fue-**volvió a canturrear la chica mientras bajaba las escaleras, Sirius le miro de nuevo con el entrecejo fruncido, Sundory le miro y se le pusieron rojas las orejas**-perdón-**se disculpo la chica, (**Sirius sonrió ella tenia la manía de decir perdón por todo, una vez James jugando con ella le dijo que si había pedido perdón por nacer y ella contesto que todos lo días, los dejo a todos desconcertados.

El camino fue silencioso, Sirius podía escuchar como ella tarareaba una canción muy animada, cuando llego a la sala común Sirius dejo los libros en una de las mesas mas cercanas de la sala)

¡por las barbas de merlín-**exclamo James**¿estabas en la biblioteca-**pregunto el chico con los ojos desorbitados**

-no joven Potter, me estaba ayudando, tropecé con él y fue muy amable de ayudarme a levantarme...y también ayudarme a traer las cosas hasta aquí-**le respondió Sundory**

-ah vaya-**dijo James mas calmado**

-gracias joven Black-**dijo Sundory haciendo una reverencia**-que tenga buena tarde joven Potter-(La chica subió al dormitorio de las chicas llamando a Lily)

(James miro a Sirius tenia una sonrisa en su labios, no parecía preocupado ni malhumorado ni nada)

-creo que se, porque esta en el quinteto de locas-**le dijo Sirius sonriendo**

-ah si-**comento James indiferente**-bueno Sirius...nosotros-

-aquí están-**dijo Remus detrás de ellos**

-vamos a comer me muero de hambre-**dijo Sirius**

(Remus y James le siguieron si decir mas)

-eh Lily ya traje los libros que me...-**dijo Sundory**¿qué hacen-**les pregunto la chica desconcertada**

-oh nada...nada Sundory-**dijo Mia tapando algunos papeles**

(Este era el cuadro, Lily y Vera trabajaban sobre algunos escritos tachoneados, Sita estaba probándose alguna ropa y Torrence estaba escogiendo otra, Mia coordinaba todo y emitía sus ideas)

Sundory miro inquisitivamente a Mia-ya bueno...te lo diré era un sorpresa-**dijo Mia desilusionada, Sundory no le creyó**-estábamos planeando...que este año fuera una obra totalmente nueve, Lily y Vera trabajan sobre las obras que...ya se han visto y las que no, Torrence y Sita trabajan sobre los diferentes vestuarios eh ideas, yo...soy la que...le hecha el visto bueno a todo-**dijo Mia finalmente**

-ah vaya-**dijo Sundory contenta**-ya traje los libros que me pediste Lily también fui por los tuyos Vera, ya podemos comenzar a estudiar-**dijo Sundory emocionada**

-ah...e ¿cómo pudiste cargar tantos? creí que te tardarías mas-**dijo Lily rápidamente**

-pues si, y me hubiera tomado mas tiempo pero...sin querer tropecé con el joven Black y...-**dijo Sundory**

¡QUE-**grito Mia**

-bueno...si pero me ayudo y...-**trato de decir Sundory pero los gritos de Mia eran superiores a su voz**¡Basta-**grito la chica y todas se callaron Sundory nunca gritaba**-bien fue un accidente y me ayudo, y no quiero enterarme de que les han hecho algo por una estupidez-(Sundory dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto)

(todas miraron a Mia)

-lo que estamos planeando no es por ella-**aclaro la chica firmemente**-mañana se le bajara-

(Cada quien siguió en lo suyo)

-deja de comer ya o no cenaras-**dijo Remus**

-ah no te preocupes la cena me la tengo reservada ya-**le dijo James tocando su estomago**

-si, se me antojan oaties-**dijo Sirius pasando la mano glotonamente por la panza**

-si...y galletas de anis-**agrego James**

-y de jengibre-**añadió Peter**

(Los chicos le miraron extrañados, los tres hicieron muecas pero no dijeron nada pues el rollo de tres chocolates les era servido)

¿qué les parece si después de esto nos echamos un duelo con Sevy-**dijo Sirius**

-si, me apetece un duelo-**dijo James contento**

-si...habrá que buscarlo-**dijo Remus antes de devorar literalmente su pedazo de rollo**

-calma o no llegaras a la próxima luna llena-**bromeo Sirius**

-hablando de luna llena-**dijo James seriamente**-moefadeltjaaljopderonayacafdiconfigolagh trkanforhgmajhcisefon-**dijo James mientras tragaba un pedazo de pastel**

¿enfelio-**dijo Sirius asombrado**-afimefaltaunpofo-**termino de decir Sirius**

-puefionoehafanfadomuzo-**dijo Peter**

-repetición-**les pidió Remus**

-nada interesante, sobre la transformación ya esta completa-**añadió Sirius**

-ah vaya-**dijo Remus**

(en menos de quince minutos el rollo de tres metros había desaparecido)

-creo que si podré esperara hasta la cena-**dijo James sobandose el abdomen en círculos**

(los chicos salieron a buscar a Severus pero como no lo encontraron se conformaron con fregarle la cita a Mich Mups, le hicieron que el hechizo de luces le quemara el cabello a la chica con la que estaba ligando tenían entendido que llevaba dos meses mas las vacaciones de verano tratando de que ella le hiciera caso, Sirius y James gozaron de lo lindo, Sirius desapareció unos quince minutos y reapareció algo colorado con la túnica mal acomodada y el cabello mas revuelto de lo normal, James no pudo contener un ataque de risa que le dio de pronto y desapareció cuando Sirius se burlo de él, salieron a los alrededores, y un grupo de chicas les miraba desde cierta distancia cuchicheando entre ellas, a la falta de quien fregar Sirius se les acerco y James comenzó a impresionarlas, cinco minutos después los cuatro estaban en diferentes lados)

(Mia llego temprano a la cena, había muy poca gente en el comedor, miro a su alrededor, los merodeadores no estaban, ellos nunca se perdían la cena, y nada que fuera comida, Vera llego quince minutos después, el salón estaba medio lleno no había profesores¿dónde estaban los zoquetes¿acaso tendría que irlos a buscar? Lily entro cinco minutos después alzo los dos pulgares sonriendo ampliamente, segundos después aparecieron los cuatro idiotas mas grandes del mundo, pasaron a su lado haciendo sus típicos comentarios y se sentaron lo mas alejadas de ellas, Mia los miro Potter y Black coqueteaban con unas chicas de sexto, las chicas reían tontamente)

-_"esto es increíble"_-**pensó Mia**-_"pero que suerte la nuestra no hay profes...aquí va "merodeadores al escabeche""_-

(Mia alzo la mano dando la señal silenciosa)

(Vera se trono los dedos varias veces, Sita le agarro las manos nerviosa, respiraba dificultosamente, no valía la pena esconderlo estaban aterradas, pero...la causa lo justifica todo, respiro profundamente y entro su lado frió y calculador en acción, dejo que pasara un grupo muy ruidoso de chicas y chicos de Ravenclaw, la mayoría del gran comedor les vio al entrar hasta los merodeadores voltearon a ver al grupo, los chicos eran muy escandaloso, Vera miro a ambos lados del vestíbulo, nadie mas rondaba por ahí, miro a Sita que se desabrochaba la capa y ella hizo lo mismo, su temple de hierro apareció, las dos se quitaron la capa)

-_"que dios y los arcángeles me cuiden y me protejan amen, que ha nadie se le ocurra tocarme o me muero"**-**_**pensó Vera**

-tranquila, lo mas natural, estamos solas, practicando en el cuarto con Sundory y...Mia y Lily también baila-**le dijo Sita**-soy...Britney Spaers-**dijo la chica sonriendo**

-y yo soy Cristina Aguilera-**dijo Vera sonriendo**

(Las chica encendió su aparato y el sonido comenzó, la tensión desapareció, las dos se sonrieron y van a dar un tremendo espectáculo, Vera hechizo el CD Walkman, repitió la canción, desde su entrada, el sonido y sus ropas llamaron la atención, entraron lo mas normalmente que pudieron como si solo estuvieran escuchando una canción mas en un lugar X, como si lo que estuvieran haciendo fuera...normal.)

If you ain´t dirty, you ain´t here to party

Ladies Move, Gentlemen (move)

Somebody ring the alarm, a fire in the room

Ring the alarm...and i´m throwine´lbows

(Vera iba vestida con un pantalón a la cadera, sumamente pegado, sus pantalones dejaban ver sus preciosas piernas mas o menos pues estos estaban abiertos desde la rodilla hasta abajo, iba calzada con unos tenis, mientras que de arriaba llevaba una ombliguera de color negro con le leyenda rock, la ombliguera llevaba mangas que se anchaban un poco con forme llegaban a la mano, sobre los pantalones caían dos pesados cinturones de estoperoles y picos, sobre su cabeza reposaba un sombrero negro pequeño, el cual iba adornado con una cruz gótica, su cabellos estaba arreglado de tan forma que daba la impresión de estar liso y enredado a la vez con pequeñas trencitas casuales.

Los chicos le miraban hipnotizados su hermosa figura les hacia fantasear fácilmente, los cuatro merodeadores le miraron embobados

Uh Let me loose

Oooh i´m overdue, gimme some room, comin´through

Paid my dues, i´m in the mood, me and my girls come to the shake the room

DJ spinnin´, show your hands

Let´s get dirty, that´s my jam.

I need that uh to get mo off, sweatin´till my cloths come off

(Sita, por su parte iba vestida con un pantalón flojo, pero que se apretujaba en su cadera, tres cadenas pesadas caían libremente por este, su blusa era de color azul marino de una sola manga ultra pegada, con la leyenda bad girl, su cuello iba adornado por una bufanda larga y delgada negra, el brazo sin manga la mano estaba cubierta por un guante negro de lana con el estilo pordiosero, y una cachucha de color negro, su cabello iba suelto pero los mechones de la cara de caían de manera rebelde, juguetona y sexy)

It´s esplosice, speakers are thumpin´

Still jumpin´, six in the mornin´

Table dance´, glasses are crashin´

No question time for some action

Temperaturse up(can you feel it)

´bout to erupt

gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise.

(Las dos chicas bailaban al ritmo de la canción como si estuvieran en otro mundo, como si los demás no estuvieran las chicas y los chicos se comenzaron a congregar en el lugar, ella se apresuraron a avanzar lo mas que pudieron, la gente les cerraba el paso, los merodeadores estaban aun muy lejos, el coro se aproximaba...y con ello una pequeña oportunidad o eso esperaba Vera, veía que ellos seguían metidos en lo suyo, si en verdad les importase se hubiera acercado, y después de todo la causa justifica el acto si a Mahoma no se le antoja ir a la montaña pues la montaña mueve sus patitas y su trasero hasta Mahoma)

Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly

Get it fire up in a hurry

Wanna get dirty, it´s about time that i came to start the

Party, sweat drippin´over my body

Dancin´, getting´ just a little naugthy

Wanna get dirty, it´s about time for my arrival

(Sita puso un pie en la banca y el otro en la mesa, de Gyffindor, Vera le siguió el juego sabia su plan, pasaron bailando jugando entre la ensalada y la carne, con mucho cuidado de no resbalar ni caer o pisar, los merodeadores en definitiva pusieron atención, con tremenda insinuación quien no, ellos no movieron ni un solo dedo pero disfrutaban ampliamente del espectáculo, se pusieron casi de pie cuando a Sita se le ocurrió agacharse un poco dejando ver su escotada blusa, hasta Remus que normalmente eso de las hormonas las controlaba esta vez no pudo, si hubieran puesto una bolsa debajo de su bocas hubieran recogido mas baba que pus de bubotuberculo en un día)

Ah heat is up, ladies, fellas dop your cups

Bodies packed front to back, move your ass, like that

Tigth hip huggers, low for ho

Shake a little somethin´ on the floor

I need that uh to get me off, sweatin´till my clothes come off

Let´s get open, cause a commotion

Still goin´eigth in the mornin´

There´s no stoppin´we keep it popin´

Hard rockin´, everyones talkin´

(Las chicas de su alrededor también miraban el espectáculo fascinadas, Mia podía jurara que las chicas casi eran lesbianas de no ser que besaban y abrazaban a los merodeadores, las chicas comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, el plato en frió estaba apunto de ser servido)

-mira estas no están tan planas como los palos de escoba de sus amigas-**dijo Sirius mientras Sita hacia gala de su enorme trasero**

(Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el plan, el magnifico plan fue a dar a la basura, tomo lo primero que se encontró, Sirius besaba a la chica de sexto, la chica se separo de el y �¡Splash, el chico se vio bañado de jugo de calabaza, dejándole la jarra en la cabeza

¡ah-**exclamo Sirius levantándose, la chica que le acompañaba se alejo lentamente**

(las chicas rieron divertidas del espectáculo, el chico miro a Mia furioso)

-maldita Hamleigh-**vocifero Sirius quitándose la jarra de la cabeza**-ahora veras, el chico (Se fue sobre de ella la tomo por el brazo y la baño en salsa de estofado, la chica grito, Lily alzo lo primero que se encontró para ir en ayuda y venganza de su amiga, James vio a Evans y tuvo la misma reacción pero fue bañado por Sita, Remus le aventó los restos de su cena a Sita que consistía en caldo de res, la chica grito Vera le aventó el postre de gelatina a Remus este lo esquivo y fue a dar a la cara de Peter que le aventó la cesta de fideos, Sirius bañaba a Lily en ensalada de gelatina con piña, manzana, nuez y leche, mientras Mia le aventaba las piezas de pollo, algunos chicos salieron del comedor)

Give all you got (give it me) just hit the spot

Gonna get my girls get your boys gonna make some noise

Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly

Get it fire up in a hurry

Wanna get dirty, it´s about time that i came to start the

Party, sweat drippin´over my body

Dancin´, getting´ just a little naugthy

Wanna get dirty, it´s about time for my arrival

Here it comes it´s the one you´ve been wait´n on

Get up get it rough, yup that´s waht´s up

Givin´just what tou love to the maximum

Uh oh, here we go

What to do when the music stars to drop

That´s when we take it to take it to the parking lot

and i bet you somebody´s gonna call the cops

Up Oh here we go

(Todo era un caos, James aventaba lo primero que se cruzará por las manos, bolillos, platos, cucharas, postres enteros por pedazos, resbalo varias veces por el suelo, Sita le aventaba las jaras de zumos y leche así como el caldo de pollo y res que se servia en la cena, todas los chicos ajenos a esa pelea salieron despavoridos cuando los primeros restos de comida les salpicaban, había quienes aventaron la comida hacia todos lados causando mas desastre y confusión pero algunas voces roncas les hicieron salir despavoridos, Sirius tomaba de todo y lo mezclaba después lo aventaba, pasteles pollos, y hasta el café fueron a parar en sus extrañas mezclas)

Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly

Get it fire up in a hurry

Wanna get dirty, it´s about time that i came to start the

Party, sweat drippin´over my body

Dancin´, getting´ just a little naugthy

Wanna get dirty, it´s about time for my arrival

Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly

Get it fire up in a hurry

Wanna get dirty, it´s about time that i came to start the

Party, sweat drippin´over my body

Dancin´, getting´ just a little naugthy

Wanna get dirty, it´s about time for my arrival

(Remus abría los saleros cada vez que una chica estaba demasiado cerca de él le aventaba parte de la sal así como otras cosas, el caso es que la sal en grandes cantidades es sumamente desagradable, así como la pimienta, les hacia estornudar pero mas de dos veces le hecho pimienta a James en la confusión y al chico le daba un ataque de estornudos que lo dejaba indefenso, sus manos y sus cabellos estaban pegajosos, se restregaba los ojos con la capa pero también esta estaba llena de comida, pudín, gelatina, pollo, helado lo que sea pero ya estaba mezclado)

Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly

Get it fire up in a hurry

Wanna get dirty, it´s about time that i came to start the

Party, sweat drippin´over my body

Dancin´, getting´ just a little naugthy

Wanna get dirty, it´s about time for my arrival

(Varios chicos chocaron con los profesores quienes les miraron horrorizados, y como veían que escapaban de la acción los profesores corrieron al gran comedor, solo nueve personas seguían aventándose hasta los cubiertos de la cena, Sirius estaba muy ocupado metiendo el cabello de Torrence en una asquerosa mezcla de color café oscuro y ella le aventaba fideo de la sena, Mia se acerco por detrás de Sirius y le vació dos platones completos de pudín de chocolate y vainilla respectivamente, James le aventó a Sita una mezcla extraña de color beige junto con un buen puñado de sal y pimienta, sita se defendió aventándole parte de una gelatina que estaba en el suelo, Remus pelaba con Vera que le aventaba pedazos de pollo remojado en leche con caldo de pollo y trozos de verdura cocida, Lily y Peter se aventaban extrañas mezclas que tenían la consistencia de una melaza, la profesora miro a sus alumnos con horror Dumbledore movió la varita y algo igual a un petardo sonó por el gran comedor, los chicos dejaron de pelear y miraron a sus profesores)

-fueron ellos-**dijeron las chicas puntando a chicos**

-fueron ellas-**dijeron los chicos a la vez apuntando a las chicas**

(Los profesores se acercaron a ellos y los chicos se juntaron en un solo lugar)

-que vergüenza, que...-**comenzó diciendo la profesora McGonagall**

-yo...-**dijo Lily lentamente**

-no señorita Evans, creí que al menos usted tenia un poco de...sensatez-**dijo la profesora severamente**-y ustedes señores...-**dijo la profesara y la mandíbula le tembló**-me faltan palabras para regañarles-

(James movió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de esta)

-profesora-**dijo Remus**

-usted también me decepciona señor Lupin, creí que al menos también usted tenia un poco mas de cordura que su amigos-**dijo Minerva McGonagall molesta**

-recibirán el castigo que les imponga la jefa de su casa-**les dijo Dumbledore**-y...veinte puntos serán tomados de Gryffindor por cada uno-

(Los chicos abrieron la boca para protestar pero...no tenían argumento valido alguno)

-espere-**dijo Sirius**-mire ok, se que he hecho muchas cosas malas y no tengo mucha validez para rezongar-**agrego Sirius**

-no la tiene-**le dijo la profesora duramente**

-bien, pero cuando yo hice algo malo lo acepto con...valor, y nunca me he negado a cumplir mi castigo cuando lo merezco-**dijo Sirius**

-pero veo que eso no le funciona-**le dijo la profesora McGonagall**

-ah, bueno el punto es que nosotros no tenemos la culpa-**dijo Sirius firmemente y un trozo de pudín resbalo por su cabello y la profesora McGonagall alzo una ceja de incredulidad**-ellas nos provocaron-**vocifero Sirius señalando a las chicas mientras que de su capa caían restos de gelatina o...algo de constancia poco concisa**-primero entran bailando de forma muy...atrevida-**dijo Sirius como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera visto**-y después Hamleigh me vació la jarra de jugo en la cabeza-**le explico Sirius haciendo el ademán de soltar una jarra**

¿y-**le pregunto la profesora**

¿y¿y que quería que hiciera! Que me quedara cruzado de brazos mientras ella me humillaba-**le dijo Sirius molesto pasándosela mano sobre el cabello como James para que los cabellos que se comenzaban a secar no le picaran la cara**-luego Evans se me vino encima y..bueno mis amigos no se podían quedar cruzados de brazos tampoco ¿verdad-**termino Sirius cruzándose de brazos**

-señor Black, hay...formas de arreglar eso-**le dijo la profesora McGonagall**-por su poca falta de pensamiento frió y por utilizar las tripas en vez del cerebro es que los castigo a todos-**le dijo Minerva McGonagall secamente**-me decepcionas jovencitas-**suspiro la profesota McGonagall**-y ustedes...ustedes jóvenes me falta palabras para...-**la profesora McGonagall pensó sus palabras**-su castigo será limpiar con sus cepillos de dientes el gran comedor-

¿QUE-**gritaron James y Sirius**-no acabaremos ni en una semana-

-bien que les den escobetas entonces-**dijo la profesora**

-que gran ayuda-**se quejo James**

-es un castigo señor Potter no un premio-

-desde cuando limpiar es un premio-**gruño Sirius**

-Potter, Black cuiden sus lenguas o los dos lavan los baños de los hombres por todo el mes siguiente-**les vocifero la profesora McGonagall**-se les dará escobetas, esponjas y cubetas para limpiar el gran salón, esta noche-

(Los chicos abrieron las bocas para protestar)

-una queja mas y lo lavaran toda una semana, ahora a limpiar-**les ordeno la profesora McGonagall**

(Los chicos se movieron para ir a buscar ropa limpia y quitarse toda aquella comida)

¿a dónde creen que van-**les pregunto la profesora**

-a cambiarnos para limpiar-**le contesto James apretando los dientes**

-no, los limpiaran en ese estado, a ver si aprenden aunque sea algo-**le dijo la profesora McGonagall**

-a limpiar de eso seguro-**dijo James por lo bajo**

-dijo algo señor Potter-**le pregunto la profesora indignada**

-no-**dijo James y la profesora le miro severamente**-no profesora no dije nada-**le dijo James roncamente**

-vaya-**susurro**-Filch les traerá enseguida sus artículos-**dijo la profesora**-ah es verdad "accio varitas"-(Las varitas de todos salieron volando)-para asegurarme que no hacen trampa-**les dijo McGonagall antes de salir**

-voy a resentir esto mañana-**dijo Sirius llevándose las manos a sus hombros**

-yo también-**dijo James**

¿felices-**les dijo Remus a las chicas**

(Mia le dirigió una fría mirada Lily lloraba en silencio al igual que Torrence, Sita sonreía con una mueca Vera estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Sita comenzó a reírse al pasear su mirada por la cara de sus compañeros, todos le miraron molestos)

-lo siento-**dijo la chica entre risas**-no se ustedes pero...a mi me pareció divertido-**dijo Sita riendo abiertamente**-fue genial-**dijo Sita despreocupada**

(Podría jurar que Sirius y James le devolvieron la sonrisa pero en ese momento les llegaron las escobetas trapos y cubetas)

-que se diviertan-**dijo Filch con una mueca graciosa**

-vaya que lo aremos Filch, tanto como en una fiesta-**dijo Sirius irónicamente**

(Los chicos dieron media vuelta tomaron sus instrumentos y comenzaron a limpiar, Sirius y James tiraron las capas por algún lado y se limpiaron las manos)

-vamos Moony es sencillo-**le dijo James sonriendo**-solo primero quítate esa capa que...ensuciara mas de lo que limpia-**le dijo el chico**-toma(James le dio un trapo)

-primero retira todos los restos y después comenzaremos a lavar tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-**le dijo Sirius**-Wormtail ayúdanos-**le ordeno Sirius**

(Las chicas se alejaron un poco y comenzaron a limpiar, pero tenían un grave problema, el cabello se les venia a la cara constantemente lo cual les dejaba imposibilitadas, los chicos quitaron primero todo los que era sólido o mas o menos lo dejaron en un solo lado Sirius lanzo una cubeta de agua a la mesa de Gryffindor, James comenzó a tallarla)

-basta no se hacerlo-**dijo Torrence molesta soltando la esponja**

-pues tendrás que hacerlo, acaso crees que lo haremos todo nosotros-**le espeto Remus molesto** **mientras ayudaba a James a tallar la mesa**

-no se tu pero yo nunca en mi vida había lavado-**le dijo Torrence**

-y crees que nosotros si-**le gruñeron Sirius y James**

-pero ya tienen practica ¿no-**les dijo Torrence**

-cállate Torrence-**dijo Lily**

¿qué-**le pregunto Torrence molesta**

-que te calles y trabajes¿acaso crees que Vera y Sita ha tocado en su vida un trapo-**le dijo Lily enojada**

-pues...-**dijo Torrence nerviosa**-no pero...-

-aquí tengo una liga amárrate ese cabello-**le dijo secamente Mia extendiéndole la liga de color negro**

(Torrence la tomo y se calló, siguió su trabajo sin mas, limpiando la mesa de Ravenclaw, los platos y cubiertos estaban puestos en el suelo los restos de comida en otro, la parte de arriba de la mesa estaba limpio, los chicos siguieron con las bancas, Mia aventó los restos de la mesa de Ravenclaw que esta a lado de la de Gryffindor)

-ey-**se quejo Peter**

-no era mi intención-**se disculpo la chica**

(Los chicos subieron la mirada, Peter trataba de limpiar de nuevo la mesa)

-que torpe eres Hamleigh-**le gruño James**

-eh dicho que lo siento no era mi intención-**se disculpo Mia**

(Los chicos siguieron trabajando sin mas, dos horas después el suelo y mesa de Gryffindor como el de Ravenclaw estaban limpios, Peter llevo las cosas ala mesa de Hufflepuff, Sita las puso en la misma mesa, James y Sirius comenzaron a quitar las cosas junto con Remus)

-hasta a un lado Heaney-**le dijo Sirius empujándola levemente**

-oye, esta es nuestra mesa-**le gruño Mia**

¿donde estas tu nombre-**se mofo James**-además...nosotros ya comenzamos a limpiar-

-no limpiare la mesa de los Slytherin-**chillo Mia**

-y te crees que nosotros si ¿no-**le dijo Sirius**

(Mia aventó la esponja al suelo, se arremango las manos y se iba a lanzar sobre Sirius pero Lily le detuvo)

-no seas tan infantil como ellos, vamos-**le dijo la chica secamente**

-no seas infantil-**chillo James imitando la voz de Lily**

-oh Potter cierra la boca, no quieres limpiar la mesa de los Slytherin, que inmaduro eres-**le dijo Lily molesta**-el señor orgullosamente Gryffindor no limpia una mesa de las serpientes, que vergüenza como si a alguien en este cuarto le importara-**le chillo Lily**

-cuida tus palabras Evans-**le advirtió Sirius**

¿me estas amenazando Black-**dijo Lily indignada**

-a que te sonó linda-**le dijo Sirius irónicamente**

-no vuelvas a llamarle "linda" grandísimo idiota-**le gruño Lily**-"linda" solo tus putas-

-no estas tan lejos-**dijo Sirius secamente**

(James, Remus y Peter rieron abiertamente, Mia le lanzo a la cabella la esponja de su manos)

-si ella es una puta, no se tu que eres entonces, maldito playboy gigoló �¡GOLFO-**le grito Sita**

¿no te mordiste la lengua amor-**le dijo Remus mordazmente**

-ah...ec..f.g.-**balbuceo la chica**

-eres una grandísima guarra-**le dijo James fríamente**

(Las chicas miraron a Sita inquisitivamente, la chica se limito a dar la vuelta)

-Sita-**murmuro Mia**

¿acaso tus amiguis? No lo saben-**le dijo James malévolamente**

¿no sabes que-**le pregunto Mia**

-oh dios mío-**dijo James burlonamente**-tu adorada amiga a estado en la mitad de la cama del colegio-**le soltó James**

¿Sita-**volvió a decir Mia**

-no es lo que piensas, solo diere eso-**se defendió la chica**

¿qué no lo es-**dijo Sirius fríamente**-pues yo lo recuerdo perfectamente y James y Remus, hasta Peter-**soltó venenosamente Sirius**

(Mia se quedo sin palabras)

-mejor guárdate tu veneno para otra persona Black-**le dijo Vera**-no eres nadie para juzgarla-

¿disculpa-**le pregunto Sirius**

¡que guardes tu maldita lengua bifida detrás de los dientes, asquerosa serpiente-**le grito la chica enojada**

-nunca, nunca-**grito Sirius enojado**-nunca vuelvas a compararme con una serpiente-**le dijo Sirius furioso lanzándole el trapo de su manos**

(el trapo le dio de lleno en la cara pero Vera no se quejo)

-eh tu no tocas a mis amigas-**le chillo Mia mientras le lanzaba el contenido de la cubeta en donde limpiaban los trapos**

(Todos se volvió una caos de nuevo, cubetazos de agua resonaban en el lugar, el eco del agua cayendo y de los golpes secos hacia una especie de cacofonía dura y siniestra, la profesora Sporut bajo a ver inmediatamente, la visión era chicos y chicas aventándose de todo, llamo a la profesora Minerva y ella hizo sonar su varita los chicos se detuvieron)

¡es increíble-**les dijo la profesora molesta**¡es que acaso ustedes no entienden-**les grito McGonagall furiosa**-treinta, treinta puntos serán quitados de Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes, y ahora quiero ver las mesas pulidas y el piso brillando, no dormirán hasta que lo terminen-

-pero...-**dijo Lily**

-ningún pero, y la próxima vez, se les negaran los permisos de Hogsmeade y a ustedes señores Black y Potter, les quitare el puesto el en equipo de quidditch-**les sentencio la profesora McGonagall**-señor Lupin y señorita Evans una mas y serán relevados de su cargo de prefectos-

-no tiene-**protesto James**

-si tengo el poder señor Potter, se los advierto-**vocifero la profesora Minerva**-Filch les avisara cuando hayan terminado bien su trabajo-**la profesora minerva salió del salón**

(Los chicos miraron a las chicas furiosos, ellos tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a limpiar la mesa sin decir mas)

¡no¡no-**repitió Sirius**

¿qué tan malo es que Filch nos...-**dijo Torrence suavemente**

-que Filch no nos dejara terminar hasta el próximo semestre-**le grito James**

-si por el nos haría limpiar el suelo de rodillas hasta que la carne se nos queden en carne viva y nos estemos desangrando y aun así no tendrías misericordia de nosotros-**le soltó Sirius furioso**

(Torrence soltó un gemido de terror)

¿ahora si estas muy contentas verdad-**soltó Remus molesto**

-no era mi intención-**dijo Mia secamente**

(Los chicos la miraron)

-yo bien..., si fue mi idea contentos, no queríamos...esto, solo una humillación publica, no, un tremendo castigo-**dijo Mia**

(El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, les hizo voltear la mirada a la puerta, la chica de ojos lilas miraba a Mia estupefacta con una mano en la boca, la chica dio media vuelta y se fue)

-oh no, no, no, Sundory-**dijo Mia caminando hasta la puerta**

(La chica había desaparecido del el vestíbulo, Mia regreso ha trabajar sin protestar ni nada, los nueve trabajaban en silencio, a las dos de la mañana Filch llevo trapos y ceras los dejo y sonrió malévolamente a los chicos)

-lo del pulido era...una broma ¿no-**dijo Vera suavemente**

-ya viste que no-**le gruño Remus**

-y todavía nos falta hacer al piso brillar-**chillo Lily**

(Sirius tomo la cera y comenzó a pulir la mesa)

-en definitiva mañana voy a resentir esto-**murmuro Sirius**

(una hora después los chicos terminaron la mesa de Gryffindor, les faltaban las bancas, las chicas se encargaban de la mesa de Ravenclaw, Filch llego con mas trapos y cepillos)

¿esta bromeando haremos el piso a mano-**dijo James**

-la profesora me dijo que yo eligiera sus instrumentos-**les dijo Filch sonriendo**-fregar y fregar-**repitió el tipo maquiavélicamente**-es solo un poco de barro señor Potter-**le dijo Filch antes de salir**

-odio cuando repite mis frases-**se quejo James**

-yo comenzare a fregar el piso-**dijo Lily secamente**

-yo te ayudo-**le dijo Remus secamente**

-Peter ve ayudar a Remus-**le dijo James a su compañero que tardaba años en sacarle brillo a su parte**

-si ya voy-**dijo el chico**

(Lily tomo el cepillo y comenzó a tallar el piso)

-seguro mañana termino sin espalda-**se quejo Remus**

(Los tres se pusieron a fregar sin objeción alguna)

-y yo me quedare sin brazos-**se quejo Mia**

(Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana había terminado de pulir las mesas, de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff , solo faltaba parte de la mesa de Slytherin, Lily Remus y Peter no había avanzado mucho, cuando se les unió Sirius y James Lily se sintió...extraña, estaba rodeada de los cuatro merodeadores, sin duda alguna Sirius y James vaya que tenían practica pues avanzaban rápidamente y lo hacían muy bien, cabe resaltar que también era parte de la naturaleza que ellos tallaran con mas fuerza, eran las cinco de la mañana cuando la profesora entro en el lugar y todos fregaban el piso)

-bueno...bueno-**dijo la profesora severamente**-no me puedo quejar-

-profesora-**dijo la voz de Filch**-les faltan las paredes-

(a los chicos se les fue el alma a los pies)

-ya ha sido demasiado, me duele la espalda-**se quejo Sirius**

-ya se con que amenazarles señor Black cuando vuelva hacer de las suyas-**dijo la profesora sonriendo**

(A Sirius no le hizo ni pizca de gracia)

-terminen el piso y limpien las paredes solamente-**les dijo la profesora secamente**-después a clases-**añadió**

¿QUÉ-**gritaron los nueve chicos**

-ya lo han odio, a clases, me he enterado de su...espectáculo nocturno, creo que es un castigo justo-**les dijo la profesora a las chicas**-y a ustedes no protesten-**dijo la profesora dirigiéndose a los chicos**-que su actuación a principios de año no fue nada agradable, si no van me enterare y les ira peor-

(La profesora dio media vuelta y salió)

-que bonita forma de hacernos tragar nuestras palabras-**mascullo James**

(Eran las seis de la mañana cuando el ultimo cacho de pared se limpio, entre todos llevaron las bolsas de basura a fuera, y fueron a bañarse para asistir a clase)

-tengo las brazos agarrotados-**se quejo Peter mientras se ponía la camisa**

-y eso que tu no puliste dos mesas con sus bancas-**le dijo James que se sobaba los omoplatos mientras se colocaba la capa**

-pero no fregaste todo el piso-**le gruño Remus que se colocaba los calcetines**

-ya los tres, los cuatro trabajamos a la par-**dijo Sirius molesto mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás tratando de aliviar el dolor de su espalda antes de colocarse la corbata**

¿qué nos toca a la primera-**pregunto Peter**

-doble transformaciones-**soltó Remus y los tres se quejaron aquello si era un tremendo castigo**-y después doble pociones si les interesa saber-

-hermoso...castigo nos llevábamos-**se mofo James**

(Bajaron inmediatamente a clases ya no les quedaba tiempo para desayunar, los cabellos les chorreaban del reciente baño, a las chicas se les hacia sexy pero a ellos no les causaba gracia, tenían sueño hambre y mas dolores musculares que un anciano reumático, se sentaron en sus lugares fueron los últimos en entrar a la clase)

-bienvenidos al quinto curso de transformaciones esta año se hacen los TIMO así que trabajaremos arduamente-**les dijo la profesora severamente**-no piensen que aprobaran los Timos sin haber tenido una ardua dosis de practica y estudio, creo que la mayoría esta capacitado para ello, podría decir que todos tiene la oportunidad de sacar un Aceptable-**dijo la profesora y algunas les miraron con incredulidad**-tu también Zide, no eres torpe, solo tiene que tener un poco mas de confianza en ti misma, por otro lado-**dijo la McGonagall dirigiendo su mirada a dos chicos de hasta atrás que le miraba con los ojos entre cerrados**-esta año quien no me entregue el ochenta por ciento de todos los trabajos, no pasara-**la profesora se acerco a los dos y soltó un pesado libro sobre sus bancas**-

(los dos chicos saltaron, la clase rió ellos no es dieron importancia estaban mas dormidos que despiertos)-señor Lupin le recomiendo que no les preste mas sus apuntes o usted también sufrirá las consecuencias-**Lupin asintió sin saber de que les estaban hablando**-practicaremos el hechizo desvanecedor que es mas fácil que los hechizos comparecedores, que no abordaremos hasta los Extasis, son uno de los dominios mas difíciles de la magia y tendrán que mostrar que los dominan en sus TIMOS-

(Les paso a cada uno unos caracoles, y comenzaron a desaparecerlos, James fue el primero en lograrlo sin ningún problema, Sirius y Remus le siguieron, Peter cinco minutos después lo logro, Sirius y James trabajaron en su acostumbrado trabajo de desesperara a la profesora McGonagall para que los dejara salir pero lo único que lograron fuera que los cambiara de lugar)

-genial, genial-**dijo James cuando salió de la clase**

-y ahora viene lo peor pociones con Sevy-**dijo Sirius molesto**

¡ya, me duele la cabeza ¿saben-**dijo Remus**

-a quien no-**le gruño una voz a sus espaldas**

-podrías dejar de aparecer a nuestras espaldas, cada vez que se te da la gana-**le dijo James molesto a la chica**

-no estoy a tu disposición Potter-**les dijo Mia**

-espera Mia, ve mas tranquila-**le pidió Evans quien tenia mucho sueño ya avanzaba a tropezones**

¿de donde sacas toda esa energía-**le pregunto Torrence bostezando**

-tengo mas aguante que todas ustedes hijas de papi-**les gruño la chica corriendo por los pasillo**

¿y ahora esta que se trae-**pregunto Vera emparejándose con las chicas**

-creo que se la respuesta-**dijo Sita tímidamente**-acaba de recibir una carta de su madre-

¿McGonagall envió una carta a nuestros padres-**pregunto Lily horrorizada**

-no, pero...ya conoces a su madre-**le dijo Sita**-y..hablando de eso, entréguenle mi resumen al profesor-**les dijo sita estirándoles el trabajo**-

-ey, todos queremos dormir, pero sabes ya que a ciertas mentecillas se les ocurrió tramar...-**dijo Sirius**

-calla Black, que no me hace gracia ir a hacer lo que tengo que hacer-**le dijo sita con deje de tristeza en su labios**

-un segundo ¿Laemmle donde esta-**les pregunto James**

-no te importa Potter-**le gruño Sita y salió corriendo**

(El resto del día paso sin relevancia, chicos y chicas se morían del sueño y lo único que les pasaba por la mente, cuando James llego a su cuarto boto todas su cosas se tiro a la cama y de ahí no se levanto por un buen rato, era las dos de la mañana cuando se despertó, su panza rugía de hambre, no había comida nada desde que tuvo esa guerra de comida con las chicas, tenia todavía los zapatos y las cortinas estaban corridas no había tenido la delicadeza de correrlas pero es que...estaba tan cansando que antes de que su cabeza tocara su almohada ya se había quedado dormido se incorporo, el cuerpo le dolía horrores, para cuando termino de incorporarse Remus también se levantaba tallándose los ojos, Peter seguía profundamente dormido o eso supuso James al escuchar un ronquido, sus manos pasaron por la cama y encontró sus lentes, se los coloco Remus le miraba desconcertado medio adormilado a aun)

-creo que...eh dormido mucho-**dijo Remus estirándose**-ay-**se quejo el chico a él también le dolían los brazos**

(James se quito la capa que llevaba encima)

-tengo hambre-**chillo el chico**

(Remus sonrió)

-vamos pro algo a las cocinas-**le dijo Remus**

-despertemos a Padfoot-**le dijo James**

-déjalo descansar-**dijo Remus**

-el puede seguirse dormido hasta la próxima primavera sin problemas-**le dijo James**-así que hay que levantarlo porque por si solo nunca lo har�-

(Remus se encogió de hombros, Sirius si había descorrido las cortinas, James las corrió de nuevo Sirius estaba debajo de sus mantas enredado en ellas, pues solo se veía una bola amorfa de color rojo, James las jalo fuertemente Sirius en cambio siguió durmiendo los cabellos del chico así como su cara aparecieron, James tomo su almohada y lo golpeo "suavemente" Sirius lanzo una especie de ronquido gemido que hizo que Remus y James comenzaran a reírse, Sirius no obstante siguió dormido, Remus se acerco a su amigo y lo zarandeo varias veces llamándole por su nombres, pero el chico le respondió con manotazos y patadas, su mano tanteo las cobijas y volvió a jalarlas y enconcharse con ellas)

-ah que esta no falla-**le dijo James guiñándole un ojo a Remus**¡chica desnuda en el cuarto-

(Sirius se levanto aventando las cobijas, James comenzó a reírse igual que Remus, Sirius les miro somnoliento y les aventó una de sus almohadas, aun así James siguió riendo)

-vamos a comer-**le dijo Remus cuando termino de reírse**

-ah si tengo hambre-**dijo Sirius de pronto**

(Los tres se encaminaron a la puerta)

-no habrá que avisarle a Peter-**les pregunto Remus**

-déjalo dormir si no mañana no se levantara-**dijo James**

-tienes razón-

(Los tres bajaron, los leños se consumían poco a poco en las chimeneas el fuego crispaba y bailaba un vals incierto con las sombras)

-eh ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí-**les pregunto una chica de mal humor**

¿eh-**preguntaron los tres a la vez**

¿qué hacen aquí-**les pregunto Sita de la humor**

-que mas te da a ti-**le contesto Sirius**¿qué haces a estas horas levantada-**les pregunto el chico**

-Sundory no esta en la cama-**le contesto Mia**

¿y eso que-**pregunto James**-tiene derecho a estar con alguien mas...-**dijo James**

-no seas invesil, Sundory no es como tu que se mete en la cama del primero que se le cruce-**les gruño Mia**

-me refería a otra amiga-**dijo James**-eres tu la que imagina cosas-**agrego el chico**

-no Lily ya reviso todos los cuartos-**dijo Mia**

-vamos a las cocinas, la buscaremos por el camino-**le alentó Remus**

-gracias-**contesto secamente la chica mientras se sentaba en el sillón**

(los chicos salieron por el retrato caminaron por los pasillos como si fueran dueños de todo, cuando llegaron a las cocinas los elfos les hicieron una gran reverencia y les sirvieron de comer, los chicos comieron en silencio)

-Polly ¿podrías hacerme un favor-**le pidió James a la elfina**

-lo que usted desee señor-**le dijo la elfina haciéndole una reverencia**

-hay una chica que no encontramos, es baja, mas bajita que Peter, de cabellos negros hasta por debajo de la falda, de ojos lilas y piel blanca¿podrías ayudarnos a encontrarla-**le pregunto James**

-claro señor-**le dijo la elfina**(chasqueo sus dedos y ella desapareció)

¿en donde crees que este-**le pregunto Sirius**

-ni idea, pero...ya sabes-**le dijo James**

-ella es muy linda-**dijo Remus**

-si que lo es-**agrego James**

-vamos a buscarla-**se levanto de pronto Sirius**-vamos debe de estar merodeando por ahí, ella nunca aprenderá lo torpe que es-

-si vamos-**dijo James**

(Los chicos salieron de las cocinas)

-nada fui hasta la torre de astronomía y nada-**dijo Vera cansada**

¿que tal el aula de adivinación-**le pregunto Mia**

-no nada, recorrí los últimos pisos de cabo a rabo y nada, debe de estar abajo o...-**dijo Vera preocupada**

-no abajo no, ya hubiéramos sabido de ella, la vigilancia en la parte abajo es muy estricta-**analizo Sita**

-tenemos que ir con la profesora McGonagall-**le dijo Lily**

-no no podemos, nuestra relación con ella esta por el culo, si vamos y le decimos que Sundory no esta...nos ira peor, además...-**dijo Mia mordiéndose el labio**

¿además-**inquirió Vera**

¿dónde están esos zoquetes-**pregunto de pronto Mia**

-no se dijeron que iban a comer, tardaran siglos-**dijo Lily**-ya sabes ellos se tragan como mastodontes-**espeto Lily**

-ya, lo se bueno...habrá que esperar¿Torrence aun no vuelve tan vez ella la encontró si seguro-**dijo Mia esperanzada**

-esperemos-**dijo Sita pesadamente**

(Los chicos avanzaban con siglillo buscando a la chica, dos veces los profesores casi les cachaban)

-no podemos buscar a Laemmle sin la capa tenemos que volver-**dijo James cuando se ocultaban en el salón de Historia**

-creo que no nos queda de otra-**suspirito Sirius**

-saldremos por este lado-**dijo Remus entreabriendo la puerta**(Saco un poco la cabeza y miro hacia ambos lados del corredor vació)-vamos no hay moros en la costa-**dijo Remus**

-haya vamos pues-**dijo James**

(Los tres salieron del salón de Historia)

-lumos-**dijo Sirius**

(el pasillo se ilumino tenuemente, todos agudizaron la vista tratando de ver a la chica, Remus intento agudizar el oído pero...era días posteriores a la luna llena, ya no tenia esa ayuda, escucharon un ruido lejano, los tres corrieron hacia el tratando de distinguirlo)

¿eh hay alguien ahí-**dijo una voz recia**

-nox-**dijo Sirius**

(los chicos se escondieron de tras de un tapete en donde había un hueco, los pasos se alejaron lentamente, los tres volvieron a salir, el sonido había desaparecido pro completo)

-de acuerdo vamos por las escaleras del frente así subiremos inmediatamente al cuarto piso-**dijo James**

-si y de ahí tomamos el pasillo de Hally Merry-**dijo Remus**

-y después subimos al séptimo piso-**termino Sirius**

-espero que la señora gorda no se haya ido de fiesta-**gruño James**

-esperemos-

(El retrato se abrió)

-nada casi me atrapa Rovner el profesor de Runas-**dijo Torrence suspirando**-nada, nada, busque hasta detrás de los cuadros no hay nada-

-habrá que...salir de nuevo-**dijo Mia levantándose de su sillón**

-pero no ahora, esperemos a los merodeadores creo que...tal vez ellos la encuentren-**dijo Sita llevándose las manos al pecho**

-esperemos...que así sea-**dijo Mia**

¿eh Merodeadores-**pregunto Torrence**

-am...pues veras, se ofrecieron a ayudarnos, ellos iban a comer-**dijo Mia secamente**

-hablando de ese tema Sita creo que...-

-no es el momento-**le dijo la chica tajantemente**

-si lo es-**le dijo Mia**-tenemos mucho tiempo-

-vale, correcto-**dijo Sita**-llaméenme estúpida y todo lo que quieran, si me metí con ellos ¿y-**les espeto la chica**

-cálmate-**le pidió Vera**-como les dije a ellos, no somos nadie para juzgarte, igual y metiste la pata, pero quien ¿no-

-pues eso es todo, me metí con ellos y ya-**termino Sita**

-porque te llamaron de una manera poco...decente-**le pregunto Lily**

-que pensarías tu, de una persona que ha pasado por las manos de todos tus amigos-**le comento Sita**

-pero...bueno, ya lo habías dicho ellos son guapos-**dijo Mia lentamente**-pero ha estado en la cama de medio colegio-

-esta aun ardido-**le dijo la chica secamente**-vale aquí va la historia me metí con Potter al mismo tiempo que con Black-**dijo Sita lentamente**-y después termine con Black y me metí con Lupin-

-y seguías con Potter-**pregunto Vera y Sita asintió**

-no me pregunten porque me metí con Pettigrew, fue...un arranque de...ira-**termino de decir la chica**-estando con Lupin entro Potter y Pettigrew, el resto de la historia se la pueden imaginar-**recito Sita**-fue una tontería, no...medí las consecuencias de mis actos, no quería hacerles daño-

-un segundo ¿no querías hacerles daño-**le pregunto Vera desconcertada**

Sita desvió su mirada-no contaba con que Potter se lo tomara tan enserio-

-un segundo Potter ¿tiene corazón-**pregunto Vera**

-Vera...él no es tan patán y cínico como Black, a Black no le afecto porque...porque el y yo sabíamos perfectamente lo que buscábamos, pero nunca, nunca hará algo para dañar a sus amigos, con Pettigrew no fui lejos, nada lejos-**les aclaro Sita**-Lupin...Lupin si lo engatuse y Potter, Potter...no me arrepiento de lo que hice y nunca lo haré jugué con ellos y...me enorgullezco de ello-

-de la forma mas baja-**le chillo Mia**

-bueno ¿y, acaso creías que por toda la vida íbamos a discutir por que me pusieron la piel de color morado, madura Mia-**le grito Sita**

-madura tu-**chillo la chica**-como pudiste caer tan bajo-

-que esperabas que me quedar viendo como ellos se paseaban delante de mis narices con esos cuerpos y no me acercara a ellos-**le pregunto Sita**

-eres una...-** comenzó a decir Mia**

¡yo no le tengo miedo a los hombres-**grito Sita**

(La chica se sentó de golpe en el sillón sin decir una sola palabra, el sonido de la leña consumiéndose por el fuego fue lo único que se escucho, Lily carraspeo duramente y las chicas voltearon a verla, les señalo hacia un lado con la cabeza los tres chicos miraban la escena desconcertados)

¿han encontrado a Sundory-**les pregunto Mia**

-no-**corearon los chicos**

-bien, este...saldré a buscarla-**dijo Mia**

-yo también-**dijo sita secamente**

-iré de nuevo-**dijo Lily**

-iremos a buscarla nosotros también-**le dijo roncamente James**-solo danos tres minutos-

-no ustedes vayan hacer lo que mejor les plazca, no es su asunto-**dijo Mia**

-Laemmle es nuestra chica ¿lo olvidas-**le dijo Sirius**-no puedo permitir que nada le suceda-

-ja, ja, ja-**se burlo Sita**-sueñas Black-

-mira...zorra-**dijo Sirius**

-eh, vuelves a llamarla así y te corto el orgullo-**le grito Mia**-estas advertido-

-quieta fiera-**dijo Sirius mordazmente**

(Los chicos subieron las escaleras en busca de la capa de James)

-esta platica se suspende hasta que Sundory este a salvo y con nosotros-**le dijo Mia**-bien, tenemos que ir...a buscarla ya-

-eh espera-**le dijo Remus**

-somos seis, a fuerzas la tenemos que encontrar-**dijo Mia**

-no podemos andar seis chicos, los cuales por cierto ya castigaron afuera en la noche, si la profesora se entera nos cuelga y nos pone a limpiar el gran comedor de culo, así que...-**dijo James**-tendremos que ir por grupos o solo tres primero y tres después cuando los otros tres hayan regresado-**dijo James**

-en grupos-**dijo Mia determinante**-vemos, Black vienes comino, Lily ve con Remus y...-M**ia se detuvo**

-yo voy a buscarla sola-**dijo Sita**

-ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre una quimera y ella-**se quejo James**

-ah, me vale un reverendo comino lo que piensen los dos mi hermana no esta, y ella es la que me importa, bien si quieres ser tan infantil y no ir con Potter, Lily ve con tu con él, Sita ve Lupin-**grito Mia**

¿qué tiene de importante que Sundory no este? Quizás...quizás...-**dijo Remus**

-no voy a discutir contigo Lupin, ni con ninguno de ustedes, saben que, no me ayuden yo puedo hacerlo sola-**grito Mia**

-no queremos ayudarte pero...¿por qué tan histeria? Que tal si salió a dar un paseo nocturno-**dijo Sirius indiferente**

-vayan todos a la cama-**dijo Mia**-aquí nada paso-**tercio la chica**

-Mia no es por nada pero...los...merodeadores tienen razón, Sundory-**dijo Vera**

-vayan a la cama ahora-**les ordeno Mia**

-Mia-**dijo Lily**

-váyanse todos al demonio-**les vocifero la chica furiosa**

-eh no nos insultes-**le reprocho Sirius**

-tu cierra el pico-**le gruño Sita**

-nosotros venimos de buena fe-**chillo Remus**

-ustedes no tiene corazón-**le grito Vera**

(Después fueron palabras rápidas, hirientes, dolorosas y ofensivas, la sala común se lleno una cacofonía de discordia y odio, fue tanto el ruido que hacían que no escucharon el grito que le erizo los cabellos a mas de un profesor que vigilaba, los pasos fueron rápidos, torpes y precipitados, las cosas cayeron al suelo haciendo gran estruendo, sus manos cubrían gran parte de su cara tratando de ocultar el profundo terror de esta, las lagrimas salieron dejando una estala brillante en el lugar, las gotas cayeron pesadamente sobre el suelo sin dejar rastro, los cabellos negros ondearon por el lugar ondeando como una negra bandera, cuando llego al lugar en donde se sentía en resguardo, se tiro al suelo cayendo de sentón cruzando las piernas cerro los puños los subió pegándolos al pecho meciéndose tetricamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos, soltando leves gemidos repitiéndose una y otra vez)

-no es verdad, no es verdad, no es verdad, no vi nada no vi nada, no vi nada-**repetía la chica desesperada**

(Los chicos pararon de discutir, Mia se arrodillo a su lado de inmediato los demás le miraron estupefactos, la escena era hasta cierto punto escalofriante, la chica lloraba mientras con una voz de ultratumba se aseguraba a si misma que nada de lo que había visto era realidad, y estaba tan blanca y pálida como Nick casi decapitado, se mecía sobre si misma una y otra vez, sencillamente escalofriante)

-Sundory, Sundory-**le llamaba Mia zarandeándola**-ya paso cariño, ya paso-(Le abrazo la chica cálidamente)-

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way...No pude decirte por qué ella se sentía así  
she felt it everyday...lo sentía cada día

and I couldn't help her...y no pude ayudarle  
I just watched her make...solo la observaba cometiendo

the same mistakes again...los mismos errores otra vez-**comenzó a cantar la chica lentamente**

(Sundory no paraba de llorar lo que le había visto le aterraba, Mia seguía aferrada a la chica de mirada perdida, sus ojos parecían mirar el techo y no hacerlo a la vez era como si no estuviera con ellos, sus sollozos eran desgarradores, Sirius se llevo las manos al cabeza, no podía soportar la escena, era horrible como sacada de un cuento de terror, dos chicas tumbadas una cantando algo de por mas triste y...melodramático, la chica que estaba viendo dios sabrá que tenia una expresión tan terrible como si hubiera visto a Snape desnudo, no podía aguantar mas verlo, era horrible, el chico cerro sus ojos fuertemente pero la imagen estaba fija como gravada en su mente y no iba)

What's wrong, what's wrong now?...Qué esta mal, qué esta mal ahora?  
Too many, too many problems...demasiados, demasiados problemas  
Don't know where she belongs...no sabe a donde pertenece,

where she belongs...donde ella pertenece

(Mia continuo cantando, la respiración de Sundory parecía haberse alterado de repente como si hubiese corrido un maratón completo, Vera se llevo las manos a la nariz las lagrimas salían por sus ojos, Sundory estaba muy mal, ella nunca se comportaba así, ella, ella nunca había hecho eso¿qué había pasado¿qué le habían hecho? Mia abrazaba a Sundory pasando sus manos por su cabello, mientras su voz llenaba la sala común, su respiración era despertante, sus ojos seguían en la misma posición no los había movido y ella seguía llorando, las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro una y otra vez)

She wants to go home, but nobody's home...Quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa  
It's where she lies, broken inside...es donde ella se tumba, rota por dentro.  
With no place to go...sin sitio a donde ir,

no place to go to dry her eyes...no hay sitio donde seque sus ojos  
Broken incide...rota por dentro.

(James se paso la mano lentamente por lo cabellos desesperadamente, la escena le producía una reacción entre escalofriante y tristeza, Sundory siempre había sido una chica linda, amable, dulce, a pesar de que algunas veces ellos se burlaron de ella, ella siempre les contesto con una preciosa sonrisa en los labios y una voz tan dulce y encantadora que...el verla así, le causaba mucha conmoción, su cuerpo inerte tirado en medio de la sala, con una mueca terrible, a James no le agradaba para nada, era feo)

Open your eyes and look outside...Abre los ojos y mira fuera

find the reasons why...encuentra las razones de porque  
You've been rejected...fuiste rechazada,

and now you can't find what you left behind...y ahora no encuentras lo que dejaste atrás.

(Torrence estaba apunto de entrar en un colapso nervioso, la escena era por demás escalofriante, Sundory estaba en los brazos de Mia quien cantaba tratando de hacerla volver a la realidad, nunca, nunca en su vida habían visto a Mia llorar no era una chica fuerte, dura, era...simplemente era un pilar indestructible pero...ahora en menos de dos segundos ella acaba de caer estrepitosamente por Sundory, acababa de desquebrajarse por completo, están sus peores enemigos y ella mostraba su lado sensible su lado humano, era para alterar a cualquiera, y Sundory...Sundory nunca...nunca había estado tan blanca y pálida como ahora, cualquiera podría jurar que estaba mas que helada, se le notaba, la punta de sus dedos estaba adquiriendo un color azul)

Be strong, be strong now...Se fuerte, se fuerte ahora  
Too many, too many problems...tantos, tantos problemas  
Don't know where she belongs...no sabe a donde pertenece,  
where she belongs...donde pertenece

(Remus solo se llevo una mano al pecho y ahí la apretó fuertemente, si le preguntaran hubiese preferido quedarse acostado en su cama y nunca debió despertar no hasta la mañana siguiente por lo menos, era terrible la imagen le...alteraba todos nervios y le dejaba helado, era como si...como si...como si, no sabia lo que tenia había pero era mefítico, no había otra palabra para describirlo, su rostro tenia la mueca como si estuviera a punto de convertirse en mujer loba, estaba sufriendo por dentro...eso era, ella estaba teniendo alguna especie de...ataque pro dentro, su dolor era mental, oh no...siguió lentamente la mida de la chica, no había nada excepto una oscuridad profunda, un terrible solitaria y desgarradora oscuridad aterrante)

She wants to go home, but nobody's home...Quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa  
It's where she lies, broken inside...es donde ella se tumba, rota por dentro.  
With no place to go...sin sitio a donde ir,

no place to go to dry her eyes...no hay sitio donde seque sus ojos  
Broken incide...rota por dentro.

(Lily se apretó los labios fuertemente y reprimiendo así su impulso de gritar y llorara a la vez de caer por completo, Mia necesitaba apoyo y ella tenia que ser fuerte, Sundory era como su hermana pequeña, era...como una niña chiquita a la que le fascinaba cuidar, Sundory era su hermana, no podía soportarla ver en ese estado, Sundory comenzó a relajar la respiración, comenzaba a respirar cada vez mas y mas lento, era como si estuviera tranquilizándose, Lily no sabia si sentirse aliviada o no, tenia un terrible nudo en la garganta, un nudo que le apretaba, le asfixiaba era como tener algo atorado en la garganta y cada vez que respiraba o trataba de pasar le resultaba difícil y doloroso)

Her feelings she hides...Sus sentimientos esconde  
Her dreams she can't find...no encuentra sus sueños  
She's losing her mind...esta perdiendo la cabeza  
She's fallen behind...se esta quedando atrás  
She can't find her place...no puede encontrar su lugar  
She's losing her faith...esta perdiendo la fe  
She's fallen from grace...cayo en desgracia  
She's all over the place...esta por todo el lugar  
Yeah, oh

(Sita apretó los puños y se los llevo a la boca se metió la mano y se la mordió estaba lastimándose terriblemente pero eso no le importaban en ese momento, el estado de Sundory le preocupaba demasiado solo la había visto así dos veces en su vida y no quería remembrar cosas horribles, su alma en ese momento pendía de un hilo, Mia trataba de hacerla volver a la realidad, pero...eso era...era...difícil y...si no lo hacia, y si no lo hacia, Sita se mordió mas fuerte, no quería, no quiera que eso pasara, dolor, mucho dolor, un terrible dolor le revolvía el estomago, le daba asco, le daba un punzante dolor, su cuerpo comenzó a transpirar, podía sentir como las gruesas gotas comenzaban a formarse sobre su frente)

She wants to go home, but nobody's home...Quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa  
It's where she lies, broken inside...es donde ella se tumba, rota dentro.  
With no place to go...sin sitio a donde ir,

no place to go to dry her eyes...no hay sitio donde seque sus ojos  
Broken incide...rota dentro.

(Mia lloraba desconsoladamente, era su culpa, era su culpa que ella estuviera así, si no hubiese sido por su estúpido..."plan" que acabo hecho papilla por ella misma, Sundory no estaría así, ella no merecía eso, ella no...ella no tenia porque ponerse así, la chica comenzó a bajar demasiado su respiración era como si estuviera si estuviera esperando el golpe final el respiro antes de aventarse al agua, su temperatura bajo drásticamente, sus ojos por fin se cerraron y su cuerpo quedo inerte por unos momentos hasta que de pronto emitió una gemido de dolor, la chica comenzó a tratar de respirara como si algo le obstruyera la traquea, su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir espasmos, y sus manos se le agarrotaron terriblemente)

She's lost incide...Ella esta perdida por dentro,

lost inside...oh oh...perdida por dentro oh oh  
she's lost incide...Ella esta perdida por dentro,

lost inside...oh oh...perdida por dentro oh oh

(Mia miro el cuerpo de Sundory aterrada, eso estaba complicándose demasiado, la chica seguía tratando por respirar Lily no soporto la escena se aferró a lo primero que se le cruzo, Remus la abrazo tratando de consolarla y consolarse a si mismo, sintió como las calidad lagrimas de la chica le empapaban la túnica, Vera se abro a Torrence, Sita soltó un gemido de terror, había sucedió lo peor, James se llevo las manos a la boca para reprimir el grito, pero la mano de Sirius le hizo reaccionar, James se adelanto separo bruscamente a Mia de Sundory y Sirius la cargo los dos salieron de la sal común, Remus le siguió seguido de Mia y los demás)  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Holas, mi nombres es Kirsche Himtsu Fyrof, pero pueden llamarme Kirsche o Kirs como comúnmente suelen hacerlo, bueno antes que nada bueno es una historia que se me ocurrió después de tanto leer Harry Potter, y también para cambiar un poco de ambiente (soy escritora de Fanfincs de Card Captor Sakura, si ah alguien le interesa leer)

Segundo, es mi primer Finc de Harry Potter, mejor dicho de los Merodeadores, es que me fascinan, así que...espero que me ayuden, ya saben con ideas que se les ocurra, pero sobre todo que me corrijan si estoy mal en algo, si, ya se normalmente tengo errores de dedo, que cambio un el, por un le o viceversa u otras cosas, es que...son cincuenta paginas a pesar de que las reviso siempre se me pasa algo, y claro...estoy abierta a todas sus opiniones y sugerencias, es algo difícil para mi porque...bueno es un tema que...ciertamente desconozco no he leído un finc de ellos así que ya se imaginaran¡opinen por favor! Para mi es muy importante la opinión de ustedes.

Ahora si pasando al Finc en general, una cosa confusa, bueno es el principio paciencia, paciencia, veamos, a Sundory le dio un quien sabe que fuerte, Sirius esconde algo, al igual que James no de envalde se la pasa repitiendo que se traga sus palabras, Remus...mmm pues mejor me lo reservo para mas adelante, Peter, a nadie le importa así que pasemos a cosas mas importantes, Sita ¿mala o buena? Descontrolada nada mas, Mia...una chica muy ruda ¿a que si? dios amenazo seriamente a los chicos, creo que le corto o se me suelta la lengua, las letras en realidad jejeje.

Como verán a mi me gusta resaltar, poner el cursiva y todo eso aquí esta la Simbología

-si el texto esta así significa conversación hablada, ósea vocal-

- _"pensamientos de los personajes" **-**_

00 Mas adelante en la historia aremos largos viajes al pasado esto enmarca, pensamientos filosóficos hechos en presente, mas adelante entenderán 00

(Acciones, o pensamientos con acciones creo que esto suele ser un poco complicado pero se entiende, suelo hacer pensamientos no relatados primera persona como los de arriba, también este lo ocupo para cambiar de escenario dentro de un mismo lugar como por decir en la habitación para pasar de la cama de Sirius a la de Remus.)

-conversación-**la negrita es de una acción y exaltación de la voz, una sonrisa maligna, expresiones faciales y vocales**

Flash Back

no hay mucho que explicar aquí así que esto es muy claro ¿no, son recuerdos de hace como de una semana en adelante

__

End of Flas Back

interrupciones metichonas de la autora para explicar o hacer un comentario estupido

Eh antes ponía el cambio de escenario pero ahora me parece mas divertido que ustedes mismo se den cuenta, eh si no comprende díganme y lo are mas notorio vale.

Vocabulario

Cagarla, cajeterala: ambas expresiones significan lo mismo, que es echarlo a perder, o

No tener poca: contracción de lo que vendrían siendo no tiene poca abuela

Chic: cool

Faje: amm, es la acción de besarse y acariciarse intensamente. Pero hay dos definiciones de faje, Sirius se refería a las que le di las otra la daré mas adelante

Ein, Hoe: expresiones de desconcierto no tiene traducción no significa nada, también etsa el Oro.

Chido: genial, cool

Moose Jaw Meteores: equipo de quidditch de Canada, cada vez que ganan den vueltas por el campo dejando una estela de chispas resplandecientes tras sus escobas estuvieron a punto de disolverse en 1970 porque no se limitaban al campo si no que volaban por los pueblos cercanos

Tutshill Tornados: usan túnicas celestes con una doble T en azul oscuro sobre el pecho y la espalda, teniendo el record de captura de snitch mas rápida, conseguida por Roderick Plumpton en tres segundo y medio en el año de 1921

(Mas información en quidditch a través de los tiempos)

Vocabulario

No me pertenecen los personajes son de Harry Poter, pertenecen a JKRowling, los demás son inventos míos, tampoco me pertenecen las canciones de "Cherry Lips" de Garbage, "Dirty" de Cristina Aguilera, "Nobody´s home" Avril Lavinge, las demás son letras infantiles conocidas, tampoco me pertenece el poema, Este modo ondulante de ver... de Dolores Castro "Groovy" endinig de Card Captor Sakura.

Siendo todo nos vemos en el siguiente capi:

Reviews please, no te toma mucho tiempo REVIEWS


	2. The Letters of the Time

Capitulo 3: The Letters of Time

Stray!

No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose

Ever stray!

So I'm gonna live my life as I choose

Until I fall..

Stray! Stray!

Stray! Stray!

In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears

Or opened up to anyone including myself

I would like to find a way to open to you

Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to

Stray

Opening Wolf´s Rain

(Miro el diario que se encontraba debajo de su almohada hacia varios años que escribía uno, en lo personal pensaba que era cosas de niñas, mas sin embargo su dulce y tierna madre desde muy pequeño le había obligado a escribir uno, al principio lo vio como una obligación pesada y tediosa, según su madre era para que llevara una certera cronología de cómo llevaba a la gloria el imperio de los Black, al principio hacia notas como día 13 de enero del año..., me desperté, me bañe, comí, jugué y me dormí, ahí acaban sus notas¿infantiles? Bueno que se le puede pedir a un chico de cuatro años, a duras penas si sabe escribir, con el tiempo sus notas fueron mejorando considerablemente ahora lo hacia por costumbre y...tenia que admitirlo por gusto, a diferencia de cómo su madre pensaba en vez de llevar la cronología de cómo el imperio de los Black subía hasta el mas alto peldaño de la sociedad aristócrata, Sirius Black tenia pensado llevarlos...no precisamente a ese lugar, a él poco le importaba la sociedad y lo que esta dijera de él.

Abrió el cuaderno que tan diferentes eran las cosas en ese entonces, eran solo cuatro chicos despreocupados pensando en su siguiente travesura y nada mas, ahora...ahora las cosas eran diferentes, muchos piensan que entre mas pase el tiempo mas conoces a una persona pero...la realidad era diferente pues ahora que conocía mas cosas de sus amigos le parecían mas desconocidos que nunca, misterios y secretos llenaban la vida de cada uno, era como si en realidad estuviera hablando con un espejo...con un reflejo, con una armadura, con un intermediario, no era sinceros entre ellos o al menos no del todo, sin embargo...

La mirada del joven Sirius se reflejo en la ventana, esta le mostraba la cara de un joven alegre, no madura mas sin rasgos infantiles ya, estaba en la época mas bella de todas, la adolescencia, sonrió para si mismo, paso su mano por las viejas paginas de diario, olía aun a esa mezcla extraña de bombas fétidas y la loción de James que derramo una vez sin querer, su vista se poso en la fecha del diario, recordaba ese día a la perfección, primero de septiembre del año..., el ruido de la noche le hizo volver a mirar el reflejo de la ventana y entonces vio al niño de hace tres años atrás.

Se había quedado atrás su madre iba por delante aventando a la gente a diestra y siniestra.

¡Sirius Black!-**le llamo su madre, mejor dicho le gruño su madre**-que he hecho yo para merecer un hijo así-**exclamo la señora Black**

haberme puesto un elfo tan patético como Kreacher-**le susurro su hijo, la señora Black le dio una fría mirada, el chico ni se inmuto estaba a acostumbrado, todas las mañanas le mirada del mismo modo**

bueno, gracias al cielo que te has vestido decentemente-

(La mujer se acerco al chico y lo jalo bruscamente por el brazo ambos avanzaron rápidamente, el chico tenia una enorme cara de fastidio y la mujer estaba sumamente preocupada faltaba exactamente diez segundos para la partida del expreso de Hogwarts gracias a la...incompetencia de su hijo de no saber meter las cosas en su lugar, mejor dicho el pequeño Black se había pasado la mañana jugando con el elfo domestico, mientras que Kreacher ponía la ropa, Sirius la sacaba de la maleta, "es que lo hace mal" fue la excusa del niño, el carrito que el joven llevaba en su manos avanzaba rápidamente, el chico choco contra una señora apenas si tuvo tiempo de disculparse, una chiquilla de ojos azul cielo y cabellos café oscuro con luces café rubio oscuro le miro a los ojos algo molesta, después la chiquilla se volvió hacia su madre)

el año que viene podré entrar a Hogwarts ¿verdad mama?-**le pregunto la chica con avidez**

si, si-**le contento la señor malhumorada, a Sirius le recordó a su madre**

Hogwarts es hermoso ¿verdad?-**le dijo la chica contenta**

(Sirius ya no alcanzo a escuchar nada mas, su madre le tiro fuertemente de nuevo, sin que a la señora Black le importara si los muggles les veían o no, cruzo con su hijo la barrera del anden nueve y tres cuartos, cuando pasaron, la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban arriba del tren)

apresúrense-**les dijo amablemente el señor que se llevaba a la boca el silbato de plata que anunciaba que el tren partía**

(Sirius llevo su baúl al la entrada del vagón, se iba a meter cuando su madre lo jalo por la túnica casi ahorcándolo, el chico se volteo con fastidio hacia su preciosa madre)

juro por mi vida que no te are pasar una vergüenza-**mintió Sirius**

lo dudo-**le dijo la señora con rudeza**-ahora escúchame bien quiero que entres a Slytherin, si te quedas en Hufflepuff te desheredo-**le amenazo la señora Black**

rogare al sobrero que lo haga-**murmuro Sirius, su madre le dirigió una mirada de enojo**

compórtate como alguien de tu estirpe, Bellatrix y Narcisa te están esperando-**le dijo su madre**-también Malfoy, espero que seas muy amables con ellos, estos te conectaran con los sangre limpia, y nada de buscar a esa desdichada de Andrómeda me oíste-**le advirtió la señor Black**-si lo haces...no veras la luz del día los meses de vacaciones-**le amenazo su madre**

si, si-**contesto Sirius de mala gana**

señora es hora de irnos-**le dijo el mago**

ya, voy-**le gruño la señora Black y entonces sucedió su madre se estaba debatiendo entre decirle algo inteligente o dejarlo así, siempre lo hacia cuando Sirius hacia algo que según la familia valía pena o sea uno o dos veces en su vida**-suerte-**por fin hablo su madre**

gracias-**le dijo su hijo tajantemente**

y cuidado con deshonrar a la familia, que ya veras como te va en Navidad-**le grito su madre cuando la puerta se cerro**

(Sirius se lo tenia esperado, dio media vuelta así sin mas y comenzó a caminar por todo el tren buscando un compartimiento, escucho todo tipo de conversación desde el típico ¿cómo te fue en las vacaciones? Hasta has visto a ese este verano se apuesto muy guapo, o he aprendido un nuevo hechizo, al final de su largo camino encontró un compartimiento vació coloco su baúl en su lugar y se sentó cerca de la ventana, miro su reflejo y no le agrado en lo mas mi mínimo, esa mañana no quería escuchar un grito mas de su madre o de su padre así a que pese a su consentimiento se arreglo como un verdadero mago, llevaba todo el pelo relamido hacia atrás con una camisa bien planchada el chaleco impecable un perfecto y apretado nudo con la corbata, los pantalones rectos y bien planchados así como unos lustrosos zapatos negros en una palabra¡apestaba! se levanto y se apresuro a revolverse el cabello con las manos dejándolo revoltoso, se desato la corbata, se saco la camisa abrió los puños de la camisa y se arremango la camisa por arriba del codo, golpeo varias veces con sus pies la butaca que pronto saco polvo y sus zapatos se ensuciaron, miro de nuevo al reflejo y...ahora si le gustaba, debajo de los largos mechones negros se asomaban unos preciosos, hermosos y picaros ojos de color azul con destellos grises, de pronto se reflejo la cara de otro chico de mirada avellana cuyos ojos se escondían detrás de unas gafas redondas y con cabello mas desastroso y despeinado que él suyo)

hola, pensé que viajaría solo-**le dijo el chico sonriendo, Sirius le miro atentamente...era un chico "raro" ¿porque le hablaba con tanta familiaridad si...no le conocía**

(El chico de cabellos negros se sentó de lado contrario a donde se había sentado Sirius)

eres de primer año ¿verdad?-**le pregunto el chico**-yo también, me mandaron una carta de Beauxbatons pero mi padre dijo que era mejor Hogwarts, dice que el nuevo director es del todo genial, para que papá lo diga con ese entusiasmo debe de ser alguien...medio tocado, que se yo-**le hablo el chico, le caía bien, Sirius se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes**-mi madre por su parte quería que yo fuera a Beauxbatons-**prosiguió el chico**-dicen que es un buen colegio pero...a mi se me hace para niñas vi las asignaturas que les enseñaba y...me agradaron muy poco además mi padre me dijo que en Hogwarts le dan mucha valoración al Quiddicth ¿te gusta el quidditch?-**el chico espero su respuesta Sirius iba abrir la boca pero el niño siguió**-a mi si, me fascina es una lastima que no acepten a chicos del primer curso, creo que seria muy bueno, me gustaría ser buscador pero...no me sentaría nada mal el ser cazador, si...mejor dicho cualquier puesto me sentaría bien, viste el ultimo partido de los Appleby Arrows contra los Pride of Portree lucieron unos magníficos Bludger Backbeat y Woollongong Shimmy me parece que...aunque Edgar Granville mostró ese magnifico Bludger Backbeat casi se golpea el mismo...no lo se, aun lo recuerdo perfectamente un segundo mas y crash hubiera estampado su cara contra la bludger, a mi me gustan los Montrose Magpies son muy buenos ¿a que si? ya sabes ese equipo dio a una excelente cazadora Eunice Murria, quien pedía una snitch mas rápida porque así era mas fácil-**el chico le miro y al ver que el chico le mira medio extraño**-¡diantres¡No me digas eres de familia muggle!-**le grito el chico**

no..-**murmuro Sirius, pero el chico no le escucho**

bueno te explicare que es el quidditch, el mas gloriosos de todos los deportes, veras es como el fútbol soccer, también es divertido pero...ciertamente no doy ni una en eso, me gusta mas el básquet aunque no le aria el feo al voleibol o al tennis, en fin...el equipo esta formado por siete jugadores tres cazadores estos tratan de colar las quaffle por las porterías que están elevadas...-

¡no!-**le dijo Sirius en voz alta**

si, si ya se suena algo ilógico pero...-**continuo el chico**

no, quiero decir que se que es quidditch y no soy de familia muggle-**le explico Sirius**

ha vaya, que bien¿y dime tu juegas?-**le pregunto el chico emocionando**

a veces-**contesto Sirius indiferente**

cool¿de que¿cuál es tu equipo favorito?-**le pregunto el chico estrepitosamente**

de lo que sea menos buscador, no soy bueno en eso y...me gustan los Falmouth Falcons-

¡genial! Una vez fui a un partido de ellos, casi nos rompen en cráneo a mi padre y a mi, mi madre estaba histérica y casi se muere del susto cuando me vio con sangre en la cabeza le tomo diez minutos averiguar que era sangre de otro...-**le chico siguió con su letargo, fuera de aburrirle a Sirius encontró un chico interesante**

(cerca de la tarde llego la señora del carrito era una mujer madura un poco regordeta, con un hermosa sonrisa)

¿quieran algo guapos?-**les pregunto**

claro-**corearon ambos chicos**

(Sirius y James se acercaron al carrito hambrientos cogieron casi todo y lo desparramaron sobre los asiento)

serán...20 galeones-**dijo la señora**-están seguros de...-

haber...son..10, 11, 12-**contó el chico de cabello azabache**

mitad y mitad-**le dijo Sirius**

(el chico entrego los diez galeones mientras que Sirius hizo lo mismo, la señora desapareció)

gracias...eh...¿cómo te llamas?-**le pregunto el chico, ambos chicos rieron habían estado platicando muchas horas y no sabían sus nombres**

Sirius, Sirius Black-**se presento el chico oji gris**

oh...¿eres un Black?-**pronuncio el chico con cierta cautela**

por desgracia-**dijo Sirius malhumorado**-yo no escogí a mi familia-**le afirmo Sirius**

le joven le miro con perspicacia y al final dijo-no eres tan desagradable como mi padre dijo, ah soy James Potter-

¿no te importa que sea un Black?-**le pregunto Sirius**

(Sirius había escuchado un par de veces el apellido Potter, sangre limpia unos sin vergüenza que se juntan con los sangre sucia según su madre, a ellos les importaba poco la procedencia del mago mientras que fuera bueno, habían tenido un par de disputas en el pasado, su abuelo Baldwin Black había sido herido por un tal Waleran Potter, la familia Black se sintió tan deshonrada que lo delegaron al exilio hasta que acabara con el desdichado Potter, el resultado un duelo a muerte, su abuelo salió airoso, a Sirius se le revolvieron las tripas, aquello no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo)

no, tu eres tu y nada mas-**le dijo James sacándolo de sus recuerdos**

Sirius sonrió, en definitiva ese chico le agradaba

(Se la pasaron comiendo ranas de chocolate, grageas Bertie Bott, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz, empanadas de calabaza, y zumos de calabaza, mientras hablaban de equis o ye cosa, la puerta se abrió y una hermosa y delgada mujer apareció)

aquí estas-**dijo la mujer molesta**

lastima que tu también-**le gruño Sirius**

no es por gusto, mi madre me lo pidió-**le dijo la chica**-Lucius viene en camino con Bellatrix, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, creo que también vienen Nott, Lestrange, Melifua ...-

no me importa-**le dijo de tajo Sirius**

oye, mira jovencito tu madre desgraciadamente me encargo que tu...trataras de componerte, tienes la oportunidad de rectificar tus insulsos errores y...-**comenzó a sermonearle la joven**

(Sirius se levanto empujo a la joven quien calló fuera del compartimiento y Sirius aprovecho la ocasión para cerrar con seguro la puerta)

¿quién era ella?-**le pregunto James inocentemente**

mi prima "favorita"-**dijo Sirius sarcásticamente**-Narcisa Black-**dijo Sirius de malas pulgas**

ah vaya, yo no tengo primos, ni hermanos-**dijo James**

¿en serio?-**le pregunto Sirius entusiasmado**-que suerte tienes-**le aseguro Sirius**

pues...mas o me...-**balbuceo James**

¡ah pardidez! aquí vienen de nuevo-**dijo Sirius molesto**

no te preocupes por mi no hay problema ve con ellos-**le dijo James sonriendo**

no quiero, les detesto a ellos y a toda mi familia-**espeto Sirius**

oh vaya-**susurro James**

(El seguro de la puerta se abrió, Sirius se sentó pesadamente en su asiento con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de sincero asco)

aquí esta el pequeño Sirius-**dijo la voz lenta y siseante de Lucius Malfoy**

(Todos esperaron respuesta por parte del chico pero el ni se inmuto, siguió con el mismo semblante)

ya aprenderás a obedecer, pronto muy pronto-**le dijo Malfoy**-estos son Crabbe y Goyle, son...-

tus mascotas personales-**se mofo Sirius, Crabbe y Goyle se iban a lanzar sobre el joven pero Malfoy les detuvo**-¿o no? ya veo...son quienes hacen las cosas por ti ¿verdad Malfoy? eres tan incompetente que no sabes hacer nada por tus propias manos-**agrego Sirius mordazmente**

(La cara pálida de Lucius Malfoy se tiño de un leve color rosa)

ahora veras-**murmuro Malfoy entre dientes**

espera, Malfoy no pierdas tu tiempo con un chiquillo insolente como él-**dijo una bruja joven mas chica que Narcisa de ojos profundamente negros así como un largo cabello negro y cara tan blanca como la cera**

ah la horrible y plana prima Bellatrix-**murmuro Sirius**-¿por qué te puso Bella tu madre? acaso era su mayor sarcasmo-**le dijo Sirius ácidamente**

cierra el pico niño-**le ordeno Bellatrix**-

yo tengo boca, no se tu que tengas-**le dijo Sirius rudamente**

mira...Sirius-**dijo Narcisa molesta**-o nos obedeces o...-

o si no ¿que? Narcisa, me vas a echar a tu nuevo elfo-**le enfrento Sirius señalando a un joven pequeño delgado, de cara cetrina ojos negros, nariz ganchuda y cabello negro algo largo y grasoso, el aludido puso una cara llena de furia**

él es de buena familia, esta haciendo lo que le corresponde, tu en cambio tu te rebajas a...-**dijo Bellatrix mirando a James como si fuera una cucaracha**(quien hasta el momento solo había sido espectador de la "reunión familiar")-¿quien es?-**le pregunto la joven**

(James iba a contestar pero se le adelanto Sirius levantándose de un brinco)-¿qué te importa?-**le dijo Sirius furioso**

mira mocoso-**se le acerco Bellatrix enojada**

(James miro a Sirius a pesar de que estaba de pie enfrentándolos fríamente en su rostro se dejo ver un destello de miedo y ¿como no? era uno contra siete, el era un niño, ellos unos mounstros, ellos sabían mas que él...analizando las opciones ¿quién no tendría miedo, James miro como Bellatrix alzaba la mano para coger por los cabellos a Sirius cuando se le ocurrió una genial idea, lanzo a los pies de Bellatrix una rana de chocolate esta se le pego a la pierna y comenzó a subir sobre esta dando pequeño saltos, Bella se hizo hacia atrás inmediatamente comenzando a gritar y danzar como loca tratando de quitarse a la rana de la pierna, golpeo sin querer a Crabbe y Goyle quienes se movieron torpemente hacia los lados, entonces se le ocurrió una mejor idea y destapando uno de los zumos de calabaza que había en el asiento lo derramo en el suelo junto con varias grageas Bertie Bott, Bellatrix se resbalo cayendo de sentón al suelo, Narcisa y Lucius salieron del compartimiento inmediatamente antes de que les ensuciaría el jugo sus zapatos junto con el chico de cabello grasoso, Crabbe y Goyle salieron del compartimiento a rastras, mientras Bella antes de irse le dirigió una mirada llena de odio a Sirius)

ya me la pagaras maldito mocoso-**le grito Bella antes de salir**

(Sirius y James se partían de la risa sobre los asientos se revolcaban en ellos, la escena anterior fue muy graciosa, cuando por fin recobraron la tranquilidad ambos se quedaron viéndose uno al otro)

eres genial sabes-**le dijo Sirius a James**

tu también-**le dijo James sonriendo**-eso del...nombre sarcástico fue la mejor parte ¿cómo se te ocurrió?-

ah, cuando vives con una familia así, aprendes de todo, que idea tan mas genial lo de la rana, gracias por salvarme-**le dijo Sirius**

oh no...fue lo primero que se ocurrió que dices...¿comemos mas ranas de chocolate?-**le dijo James sonriendo**

(Sirius soltó una atronadora carcajada, aun no podía olvidar la escena de Bellatrix bailando tratando de quitarse la rana de chocolate, comieron mas ranas de chocolate y grageas Bertie Bott)

a que no te sabes este chiste llegan a bar un troll una bruja y un duende entonces...-**decía James**

(La puerta se abrió por segunda vez)

ah me alegro que estas bien-**dijo un dulce voz de mujer**

hola Andrómeda-**le saludo Sirius sonriendo**

creí que mi hermana te había hecho algo, pero ya veo que no, me siento mucho mejor ¿cómo te ahí ido en el viaje?-**le pregunto la chica amablemente**

pues...dentro de lo que cabe bien, oh mira Andrómeda el es James Potter mi nuevo a migo-**le presento Sirius**

¿Potter?-**dijo Andrómeda asustada**

si¿a que es cool?-**le dijo Sirius con la cara llena de alegría**

si tu dices, Sirius...-**dijo Andrómeda preocupada**-tu madre te pondrá una santa regañiza pero...-**le dijo Andrómeda dirigiéndole una mirada de elocuencia**-...espero que seas bueno con Sirius, es un chico algo...sensible-**le dijo Andrómeda a James**

no soy sensible-**se quejo Sirius**

quisquilloso entonces-**dijo Andrómeda con una sonrisa en sus labios**

claro-**dijo James**(aquella chica si le caía bien)

entonces los dejo chicos-**le dijo Andrómeda saliendo del compartimiento**-y Sirius-**dijo Andrómeda antes de irse**

¿si?-**dijo Sirius interesando**

Andrómeda puso la misma cara que su madre anteriormente se debatía entre decirlo o no algo, finalmente dijo-has rabiar a tu madre y a la mi de paso ¿vale?-**le dijo Andrómeda entre risas**

será todo un placer-**le aseguro Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa y unos ojos llenos de alegría**

(La chica desapareció, y de nuevo estaban solo ellos dos, Sirius buscaba algunas varitas de regaliz por entre la basura de los demás dulces, James miraba el atardecer entre las montañas mientras sus pequeñas piernas se alzaban una y otra vez golpeando suavemente el sillón de compartimiento haciendo polvo y un ruido constante y hasta cierto punto desesperante pero Sirius estaba mas entretenido en buscar la varita de regaliz que en otra cosa cuando la encontró miro que su amigo miraba la nubes)

¿qué¿que hay?-**le pregunto Sirius impaciente levantándose y pegándose a la ventana lo mas que pudo**

el cielo-**le contesto su amigo**

oh vaya-**dijo Sirius desanimado sentándose en el sillón**

mi abuelo me explico que hay una efecto de reflexión de la luz del sol en la nubes casi invisible para el ojo humano, y que se llega a notar al atardecer...si te soy sincero nunca le he notado-**le dijo James**

Sirius sonrió-¿tu abuelo era muggle?-

no, conocía mucho sobre ellos yo en cambio solo conozco los deportes-**le dijo James**

ah vaya-**dijo Sirius**

(el sol por fin se escondió entre las montañas y los colores rojizos, rosas y dorados desaparecieron entre los colores azul y morado, dando paso a la negra y eterna noche, una hermosa luna en forma de uña apareció en el cielo brillando en lo mas alto del firmamento junto con un montón de pequeñas estrellas, Sirius y James vieron un montón de casitas antes de que el tren se detuviera)

oh no eh olvidado ponerme la capa-**dijo James**

(Sirius también lo recordó ambos abrieron los baúles y sacaron sus capas, la capa de James estaba impecablemente planchada mientras Sirius saco un capa medio arrugada)

para ser un Black no te pareces en nada a uno de ellos-**comento James y Sirius le sonrió**

(Los dos bajaron del tren)

Los de primero por aquí, Los de primero por aquí-**gritaba una enorme mole de aspecto temerario**

wow-**dieron ambos chicos a la vez al verle**

(el enorme hombre les miro desde las alturas y ambos chicos le sonrieron con las caras mas angelicales que tenían, el semi gigante les devolvió la sonrisa)

¡cool! Mi nombre es James-

es mi es Hagrid, ahora síganme-**les dijo Hagrid**

(Los chiquillos se arremolinaron James y Sirius se quedaron un momento viendo la estación, iban a seguir a sus compañero cuando una fría mano detuvo a Sirius)

ahora si Sirius Black-**dijo Bellatrix enojada**

(James y Sirius se vieron rodeados de chicos de séptimo, sexto y quinto grado, ambos chicos se colocaron de espaldas no tenían ni la mínima idea de que hacer)

te perdonare pequeño Sirius si te incas ante mi y me pides perdón y a todos los presentes-**le dijo Bellatrix maliciosamente**

(James...volteo a ver a Sirius, supuso que el chico se iba a negar rotundamente, pero sucedió algo inesperado Sirius se iba agachando lentamente vio como sus manos se extendían hacia el suelo tocando el fango del suelo, James comprendió la idea y grito)

�¡Rana!-**señalando a Bellatrix**

(La chica se miro las piernas desesperadamente y no vio nada cuando se levanto una gran bola de fango se impacto en su cara, antes de que pudieran reaccionar los demás James lanzo una segunda bola mientras Sirius se abría paso a codazos, con el brazo de James entre sus manos los dos corrieron lo mas rápido que les dieron sus piernas hasta el lugar en donde se haya Hagrid cuando vio a los dos chicos llegar corriendo y agitados les miro detenidamente)

¿en donde estaban?-**les pregunto Hagrid inquisitivamente**

saludando a unos familiares...-**se excuso James, Hagrid enfoco sus negras pupilas en ambos chicos**-..muy lejanos-**termino el chico**

muy bien, espero que no se metan en problemas, suban, pensé que este chiquillo iría solo-

(Hagrid les señalo un bote en donde un chico de cabellos marrones y ojos dorados se veía ligeramente pálido, con un semblante entre serio y sereno "raro" pensó de nuevo Sirius, ambos chicos se montaron en el bote, Hagrid les miro de nuevo y ellos sonrieron y pusieron cara de no haber matado ni una mosca en toda su vida, Hagrid se subió en un bote y se adelanto al grupo, se coloco a la cabeza de los demás botes y de pronto todos comenzaron ha avanzar)

papá dice que nos darán un paseo por el lago y después nos mostraran el castillo en todo su esplendor-**les dijo James**

(Sirius solo asintió con la cabeza su pecho aun subía y bajaba rápidamente, mientras sus ojos parpadeaban varias veces aun estaba asimilando el susto pasado)

¿en serio?-**le pregunto el chico de cabellos cafés**

sip-**dijo James sonriendo y vio que el chico le devolvió la sonrisa**-mi nombre es James, James Potter-

oh mucho gusto soy Remus Lupin-**se presento el chico extendiéndole la mano**

(James le iba saludar cuando noto su mano llena de fango, Remus le miro la mano y James la escondió debajo de su túnica, tras una sonrisa picara)

je, je-**rió James nervioso, James se aclaro la garganta y le dio un leve codazo a Sirius quien despertó de sus cavilaciones**-el es Sirius-

Sirius Black-**se presento el chico**

oh, mucho gusto-**dijo Lupin**

(Los tres chicos se quedaron viendo el enorme y profundo lago, se veía algo tenebroso pues todo a su alrededor era una oscura y profunda oscuridad, no distinguían el agua de la tierra, de pronto apareció une enorme Castillo con todas las luces encendidas se presento ante ellos, era justo como en los viejos cuantos muggles en donde la princesa esperaba pacientemente a que el valeroso príncipe fuera por ella a rescatarla del terrible dragón, los botes aminoraron la marcha, James se impaciento y se levanto)

¡eh Hagrid que sucede!-**le pregunto James moviendo el brazos y gritando a los cuatro vientos**

nada solo que...-**grito Hagrid pero James no le escucho**

que dijo-**James se acerco a la proa de bote haciendo que este se inclinase un poco Remus a se agarro de la orillas bote**

basta James estas inclinando el bote-**le dijo Sirius**

¿acaso le tienes miedo al agua?-**le pregunto James**

claro que no-**se quejo Sirius**

entonces-**dijo James**-a que es divertido-(James comenzó a menearse de un lado hacia el otro produciendo un vaivén en el bote, Sirius se levanto decidido a pararlo pero, sabia que James solo estaba jugando así que le siguió el juego, cada vez el bote se balanceaba mas y mas)

oigan chicos-**les llamo la atención Remus**

no te preocupes James solo esta jugando ¿verdad?-**le dijo Sirius**

sip-

pero el bote se esta...inclinando demasiado-**les dijo Remus que su mano ya tocaba el agua así como esta comenzaba a adentrarse en el bote**

¡eh ustedes siéntense!-**le ordeno Hagrid**

(Sirius y James voltearon a ver a Hagrid y le saludaron, se veían como dos pequeñas veletas meciéndose de un lado a otro, unos segundo mas y el bote le volcaría)

no te preocupes Hagrid no nos va a suceder na...aaaaaddddddddaaaaaa-**grito Sirius mientras un splash se escuchaba**

(el bote se había volcado por completo, el grupo de primeros comenzó a reírse de los chicos, Hagrid se acerco lentamente a ellos, las tres cabecitas sobre salían del agua)

vez lo que ocasionas-**le dijo Sirius entre risas a James**

es tu culpa tu-**le dijo James**

no la tuya-**dijo Sirius pegando pesadamente sobre el agua salpicando a James**

la tuya que-**dijo James pegando mas duro sobre el agua**

(en medio segundo James y Sirius se vieron envueltos en una guerra de manotazos sobre el agua, hasta que Hagrid agarro a James por la túnica y el chico paro de pelear)

¿qué hay Hagrid? La temperatura del agua es magnifica-**le dijo James sonriendo de oreja a oreja**

(Hagrid no pudo evitar soltar una risa, les volteo de nuevo la barca, Lupin fue el primero en subir, James y Sirius intentaron subirse al mismo tiempo, pero el peso de ambos era demasiado para el bote)

tu primero-**le dijo James caballerosamente a Sirius**

no, no tu primero-**le dijo Sirius**

no podría nunca, no antes que su majestad-**se mofo James**

oh pero...tienes razón ya que plebe es menos importante-**dijo Sirius altivamente**

(El chico de ojos azules tomo el filo del bote e intento subirse pero James le jalo por la túnica tumbándolo hacia el lago y haciéndole tragar agua, mientras que él se subió rápidamente al bote, Sirius apareció segundos después tosiendo agua tomo el filo del bote y James le ayudo a subir)

bien ahora ¿nos permiten continuar el viajes?-**les pregunto Hagrid**

pues...no se ¿que dices James?-**le pregunto Sirius**

yo que se...creo que no-**dijo James haciéndose el difícil, después de varios segundo miro a Sirius por el rabillo del ojos y los dos dijeron**-esta bien-

(Hagrid avanzo hasta ponerse de nuevo al frente y guió a los chicos hasta el final en donde comenzaron a desembarcar los chicos)

perdón Lupin no era nuestra intención-**le aclaro Sirius, pero el chico no parecía molesto, solo les sonrió**

vamos-**le dijo James dándole la mano a Lupin ayudándolo a bajar del bote**

(Cuando llegaron al muelle y treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros un sonoro ruido se escucho, Remus volteo a ver a su amigos los cuales les sonrieron Sirius miro a James quien se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y otro segundo ruido se escucho y fue oportunidad de James de sonreír ampliamente, Remus les miro desconcertado)

solo tenemos hambre-**se excuso James**

(Al terminar de subir por los escalones de piedra se reunieron en la gran puerta de roble, Hagrid iba a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió)

¿Hagrid donde andabas?-**le pregunto una mujer madura con un ceño bastante severo**

tuvimos algunos contratiempos profesora McGonagall-**le dijo Hagrid**

pues...pasen inmediatamente-**les ordeno la profesora**

(La profesora McGonagall los guió por un camino de piedra mientras les hablaba)

se supone que lo tendría que hacer con mas calma pero...dadas las circunstancias-**dijo la profesora molesta**-�¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!-**dijo la profesora severamente, a James mas bien le sonó como a una sentencia**-El banquete de comienzo de año comenzara en unos momentos, pero como saben antes deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas, estas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos mientras que sus infracciones...les aran perderlos-**le advirtió la profesora McGonagall, Sirius tuvo la sensación que le miraba a él**-mientras estén en Hogwarts sus casas serán como su familia, tomaran clases con el resto de la casa, dormirán en los dormitorios de su casa y su tiempo libre se la pasaran en la sala común de su casa si así lo desean, ahora...formen una hilera(los chicos se arremolinaron y como pudieron formaron una hilera Sirius y James la cerraban, la profesora abrió las puertas dobles del gran comedor y los hizo atravesar todo el comedor hasta llegar a donde estaba la mesa de los profesores, todos les miraban con curiosidad, cuando llegaron los chicos deshicieron la hilera y se apiñaron como mejor pudieron frente a un banco, una mujer bajita y regordeta les acerco un taburete que encima tenia un sobrero raido, remendado y sucio, todos le miraban atentamente y el silencio por fin se hizo, entonces una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

OH tal vez no me veré muy hermoso,

pero es que soy un tanto viejito,

y los años no me ha hecho un regalo bonito,

mas por mi apariencia no me juzgues,

porque yo soy un sombrero pensante.

Para mi no hay nada oculto esta,

todo lo que tu piensas yo lo puedo escuchar,

así que no te resistas y cuéntame,

en donde quieres estar,

y yo te diré si ese es tu lugar.

Te tengo cuatro buenos lugares,

uno fraternal y valiente

es una buena opción,

pero quizás un lugar justo y leal

tal vez sea una mejor decisión,

sin embargo podría agradarte mas

la sabiduría y la erudición,

sin embargo pues

quizás la astucia y la ambición

se hallen en tu corazón.

Cuatro decisiones bellas

o que elección tan mortal

pues yo tengo en mis entrañas

tu lugar en Hogwarts:

de Gryffindor su valentía,

de Ravenclaw la inteligencia,

de Hufflepuff su fuerza

y de Slytherin la codicia.

anda que mas esperas,

para ponerme sobre tu cabeza.

(El gran comedor estallo en aplausos, cuando por fin el sombrero termino su bella canción hizo una gran inclinación y después se puso rígido de nuevo, la profesora McGonagall se acerco al taburete)

cuando los mencione pasaran a probarse el sombrero-**les dijo la profesora que mas bien sonó a una orden**(La mujer desenrollo un largo pergamino y comenzó)

Avery Paul-**grito la profesora**

(Un chico con aspecto de gorila de cabellera dorada avanzo hasta la silla y se sentó, la profesora le puso el sombrero y dos segundos después grito)

¡Slytherin!-

(La mesa mas alejada a la derecha aludió estridentemente)

Arrowsmith Gabrielle-

(una chiquilla de ojos azules saltones avanzo lentamente, se sentó le colocaron el sobrero y enseguida grito)

Ravenclaw-

(La mesa de su derecha estallo en aplausos y la chica se les unión)

Barber Virginia-

Ravenclaw-

(James y Lupin miraron a su amigo conforme pasaban las personas se iba poniendo algo tenso aunque...no quería demostrarlo, y no sabían porque)

Besterman Elizabeth-

Hufflepuff-

(De pronto el chiquillo vio todo en cámara lenta, los aplausos, los pasos de la niña, la profesora McGonagall subió lánguidamente el pergamino, fijo pesadamente su miradaen este...movió los ojos lentamente, su boca se abrió poco a poco y se escucho una voz distante)

Black Sirius-

(James dio un leve codazo en las costillas, Sirius le miro a la cara y este le sonrió, avanzo lentamente, subía su rodilla poco a poco, le hacia adelantarse un poco, sus pisadas le sonaban como las de un gigante, con su ¡plock¡plock! grave, aun sentía como el agua le escurría por todo el cuerpo cayendo al suelo, dejando un rastro de agua tras si, se detuvo ante el banco, se giro lentamente vio como todos le observaban detenidamente, se sentó poco a poco, McGonagall le coloco el sombrero, le quedaba enorme, y le tapaba cualquier visión, entonces)

"_mmm, ja_,"-**dijo el sombrero a modo de burla**-"_otro Black, creo que...veamos..."-_

"_no me pongas con mi familia, no me pongas con mi familia_"-**le suplico el chico**

_"mmm, si interesante, interesante¿con que no en Slytherin? de cualquier forma no cumples los requisitos,...que dices, Ravenclaw, no...no tienes su templanza ya se" _�¡Gryffindor!-

(y todo volvió a la normalidad el chico suspiro aliviado se acerco a la mesa que le viroteaba y se sentó, miro a través de la gente mientras un chico llamado Budge era seleccionado, se encontró con sus primas Narcisa y Bellatrix Black, tenia cara de pocas pulgas, bueno de siempre pero...ahora era por él, su mirada se desvió a la mesa de Ravenclaw y se encontró con la de su prima Andrómeda quien le sonreía y la alzaba los dos pulgares en forma orgullosa y alegre, le dedico una especial sonrisa y un guiño encantador, Sirius le devolvió el gesto muy alegre mientras que la chica Caflin baja para reunirse con los Hufflepuff y el joven Clark se colocaba el sobrero, después siguieron...Cohen...Comte...Dodson...Evans ...Frazer...Gordon...Hamilton...Holliday...Hallywell...Laemmle...

Lupin Remus Jhon-

(El chico subió lentamente hasta el banco, le colocaron el sombrero, Sirius estaba algo impaciente, mientras que Lupin aguardaba paciente la respuesta el sombrero)

_"mm, si, si, aquí esta el problema, la inteligencia es tu fuerte pero...hay algo que es mejor y eso te hará crecer, en definitiva eres un..."_ �¡Gryffindor!-

(La mesa se Gryffindor le aplaudía, el chico avanzo lentamente hacia la mesa y se sentó enfrente de su amigo Sirius quien le daba la mano y lo felicitaba por quedarse en la misma casa que él, Lupin y Sirius esperaban a James, pasaron...Maven...Nigg...Ogden... Otten...Parker...Pettigrew...

Potter James-**grito la profesora McGonagall**

(James se sentó en el banco se coloco el sobrero el mismo)

_"fabuloso otro Potter no hay duda de tu linaje ¿esas de acuerdo?"_-

_"pues déjame pensar creo...no lo se"_-**contesto James sarcásticamente**

_" jaja, muy bien"_�¡Gryy...-

¡coño James, manda al diablo al sobrero y siéntanle con nosotros-**le grito Sirius**

ffiinnnddddooor-**grito el sobrero**

(La mesa aludió, James corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y se sentó a lado de Sirius contento, la profesora McGonagall les dirigió una mirada severa pero continuo...Radford...Raucher...Rice...Rose...Rosier...Snape...los trillizos Sidky... Sweeney...Throndike...Trenmayne...Wilkes, la lista siguió pero los tres chicos ya no prestaron atención, la selección termino y todos le aplaudieron a la ultima chica Zide, entonces el director se levanto)

¡Bienvenidos¡Bienvenidos!-**grito Albus Dumbledore**-creo que muchos de ustedes ya tienen hambre, pero antes les doy especial bienvenida a los de primero...espero que el recorrido les haya parecido maravilloso y...-

un poco mojado-**soltó Sirius en voz alta sin querer**

(La gente fijo la mirada en el chico Sirius se calló de un mediato)

pero la temperatura del agua era magnifica-**prosiguió James**

(Dumbledore miro a ambos jóvenes hechos una sopa de lo mojados que estaban, les dirigió una dulce y gentil sonrisa)

que bueno que les haya agradado la temperatura del agua, pero...he de decirles que es mucho mas agradable en...-**la Profesora McGonagall carraspero fuertemente y le dirigió una dura mirada**-...eh que el banquete comience- 

(El profesor Dumbledore hizo aparecer el magnifico banquete con tan solo aplaudir, James y Sirius comenzaron a engullirse todo lo que había en su paso)

con mas calma-**les dijo Lupin**

efs qfuse ygaho tmdienpgsao mjssaucgha hdamnbrgse-**dijo James con un bollo atravesado**

no entiendo atragantatos-**le dijo Lupin**

(Sirius se rió mientras masticaba algunas papas)

eres genial-**le dijo James cuando trago por completo el bollo**-pues es una lastima que no entiendas atragantatos en mi familia es muy útil ¿sabes?-**le comento James**

¿tu madre también habla así?-**le pregunto Remus extrañado**

no, nos regaña a mi padre y a mi cada vez que hablamos así, pero...que mas da-**le dijo James firmemente**

en mi casa me degollan si hablo así-**comento Sirius**

lo supongo-**dijo James indiferente**-y...ya saben-**dijo James susurrando**-mi padre me dio unos cuantos pasadizos secretos, como cinco a lo sumo-**les confeso el chico**

ah...yo he escuchado de unos tres-**le dijo Sirius**

no tengo ni idea-**les afirmo Remus**-de cualquier forma venimos a estudiar-

ahh..también-**dijo Sirius secamente**

bueno el punto es...que mi tatarabuelo me dejo un hermosa herencia-**les confeso James**

si, si, tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, que dices Remus...te unes a la banda-**le dijo Sirius**

(Remus miro a sus nuevos amigos no parecían ser chicos que quisieran hacerle daño a nadie, solo querían tener un colegio...relajado nada malo seguro)

vale pero...nada exagerado-**les dijo Remus**

bien, somos tres, mi abuelo decía que las relaciones perfectas son los de tres por los triángulos-**les dijo James**

¿y que significa eso?-**le pregunto Sirius**

ni puñetera idea pero quedaba bien-**dijo James encogiéndose de hombros**

(Sirius volvió a reír abiertamente, los tres siguieron comiendo, engullendo por parte de James, Sirius comía rápido y mucho pero con modales, el gran comedor estaba lleno de conversación alegres, informativas, interesantes y tan secas y monosilabicas como un testigo en el estrado, cuando terminaron los platos volvieron a estar tan limpios y relucientes como antes, Dumbledore se levanto de su silla una vez mas)

aquí viene el jefe-**murmuro Sirius**

ahora que hemos terminado y tenemos la barriga llena, para comenzar Los de primer año tomen nota por favor y algunos otros no deben olvidarlo, primero...El bosque prohibido como su mismo nombre lo dice esta estrictamente vedado para todos los alumnos, hay animales peligrosos para cualquiera.

No se debe hacer magia en los pasillos por favor, tengan muy en cuenta eso

El señor Filch tiene en su despacho la lista de los objetos prohibidos por favor pasen a verla antes de que se les sancione por ignorancia, eso es lo peor que les puede suceder.

Las pruebas de quidditch se harán en la segunda semana del curso, quienes estén interesados en ser parte del equipo tendrán que ponerse en contacto con Madame Hooch y recuerden que los alumnos de primero no tienen permiso para tener su propia escoba así como ingresar a los equipos de quidditch, por su propia seguridad. Recuerden que Hogsmeade queda prohibido para los alumnos de primero y segundo. Así mismo si tienen algún interés artístico fuera de la magia, como la música o la pintura además de otras deberán acercarse a la jefa de su casa la cual les dará la información, los que están en tercer año saben que deben de contar por lo menos con una así que...apúrense a inscribirse

Ahora que es todo, cantemos nuestro himno:

(Todas las sonrisas del gran salón se volvieron algo forzadas...)

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

Enséñanos algo, por favor.

Aunque seamos viejos y calvos

o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,

nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas

con algunas materias interesantes.

Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,

pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.

Así que enséñanos cosas que valgan la pena saber,

haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,

hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,

y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.

(Sirius se sintió estúpido cantando tremenda idiotez pero...sabia que tenia que hacerlo, se divirtió viendo como James fallaba en su intento de hacerse pasa por un tenor, era de los mejores días de su vida)

ah música, algo bello y espiritual, es tiempo de ir a la cama así que ¡salgan al trote!-

(El gran comedor se lleno de los gritos de los prefectos)

Gryffindor por aquí-**grito el prefecto de ellos**

(Sirius, James y Lupin siguieron al prefecto hasta el ultimo aun seguían platicando de un millón de cosas, caminaron por entre los recuadros llenos de gente que saltaba para visitarse unos a otros y hacían comentarios sobre los alumnos, unos globos comenzaron a flotar sobre el aire, James se dio cuenta y como no había nada de malo en ello no lo comento a sus amigos, cuando subieron hasta el quinto piso un globo fue a estrellarse al piso cerca de una chica pelirroja, la chica y las niñas que tenia a su alrededor chillaron asustadas)

�¡Peeves!-**grito el prefecto tranquilamente**

Una tremenda pedorreta seguida de una carcajada se escucho por el pasillo

tengan cuidado con él, no es malo pero...le gusta molestar a menudo a la gente-**les dijo el prefecto serenamente**-vamos Peves presentante-

oh los feos y asquerosos novatos-**chillo un hombrecito de ojos oscuros traviesos y perversos, con una boca ancha y un sombrero con una florecita de cuatro ojos en la punta**-a jajaja, lo mas divertido vendrá mañana-**rió el poltergeist**

no Peeves no habrá eso este año-**le dijo el prefecto**

oh el feo y tonto Robbie, molestar a Peeves es hobbie, tiene la cabeza hueca y es como si no tuviera sesera-**canturreo Peeves**

¿Peeves que es lo que sabes?-**le pregunto Robbie serenamente**

Robbie no sabe nada, oh el tonto y feo Robbie, molestar a Peeves es su hobbie...-**canturreo de nuevo Peeves**

bien chicos vamonos-**les dijo Robbie**

Al cabo de cinco minutos llegaron a un lugar en donde colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con el vestido de seda rosa

¿santo y seña?-**pregunto seriamente**

"Difficiles aliquando"-**dijo Robbie**

(El retrato se abrió lentamente y dejo ver un gran agujero redondo en la pared, todos los chiquillos se apiñaron para ver la sala común de Gryffindor, era grande con cómodos sillones rojos con figuritas doradas bordadas, en medio de una pared había una chimenea que ardía dándole calor a la torre, todo se veía muy cómodo y reconfortable)

bien por este lado es el cuarto de la niñas y por este el de los niños-**les explico Robbie**-a la cama todos-(Los niños comenzaron a moverse)-oh es verdad lo olvidaba-**les detuvo Robbie**-no se si este año se haga, los grandes prometieron que no pero siempre hay...revoltosos así que es mejor prevenirlos, cada año a los nuevos se les hace una novatada, es una costumbre poco...amble por nuestra parte, al principio era algo gracioso y...divertido, pero..conforme al paso del tiempo se hizo se hicieron bromas pesadas, según se este año ya no iba haber, pero...es mejor prevenirlos Peeves siempre esta al tanto de esto, así que ya le escucharon-**les advirtió Robbie**

(Los chicos subieron por las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudieron, encontraron las cosas en sus respetivos cuartos, la cama de James era la del centro, de su lado derecho estaba la cama de Sirius, de su lado izquierdo la de Remus, a lado de Remus estaba un chico bajito y regordete de cabellos castaños y ojos acuosos y de color café llamado Peter Pettigrew, de lado de Sirius estaba un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos azul turquesa era uno de los trillizos Sidky, su nombre era Halmir Sidky, simpático así lo califico James, los chicos se metieron a la cama, Sirius permaneció haciendo quien sabe que bajo la luz de vela y minutos después se durmió.

0 Largo y pesado fue ese día, tantas cosas juntas...tantos...recuerdos¿cómo no lo había previsto? Era todo tan diferente...el chico vio la siguiente hoja 0

Cuando despertaron ya estaba la mañana algo avanzada, Lupin les despertó sin ningún problema, bajaron al gran comedor, lo gracioso fue que no se perdieron era fácil ir al gran comedor solo tenias que guiarte por las puntas doradas en la esquinas de algunas alfombras, un truco que había aprendido Sirius, James omitió preguntar de donde, el truco funciono muy bien pues en cinco minutos llegaron al comedor, el desayuno estuvo bueno, les llevaron sus horarios nada mal o eso era lo que ellos pensaban aun no conocían lo buenas o malas de las asignaturas.

De pronto el comedor se lleno de muchos aleteos y ululares, Sirius se llevo las manos a la cabeza susurrando)

no por favor, no por favor, no por favor-

(James recibió un pequeño paquete en cual contenía varios pares de lentes)

suelo perder mis lentes-**les comento el chico en voz baja**-o romperlos en dado caso-

¿acaso no pueden componerlos con magia?-**le pregunto Remus**

eh...pues...veras...resulta que...-**dijo James...dubitativo**

(Pero no escucharon a James pues dos lechuzas le llegaron a Sirius, mientras que Remus recibía una carta de sus padres, Sirius abrió ambas cartas la leyó lo mas rápido posible y después las arrugo y las tiro)

¿qué te dicen?-**le pregunto James**

lo normal, que he deshonrado a la familia quedándome en Gryffindor-**les dijo Sirius sonriendo abiertamente**-y que me espera una buena zarandeada cuando vuelva en Navidad, la sorpresa que se llevara mi madre cuando no me vea llegar-**les dijo Sirius maliciosamente**

Remus y James le miraron inquisitivamente porque tenían la sensación de que...había algo mal

mis padres están contentos de que me haya quedado en Gryffindor-**les dijo Lupin azorado**

(James se mordió el labio no sabia si...felicitarlo o...no, le pareció mejor idea callarse)

es mejor que nos apuremos-**les dijo Remus**-nos toca transformaciones y no se donde queda esa aula-

yo tampoco-**dijo James**

ni idea-**les dijo Sirius**-eh pero es fácil encontrarla-

(Tardaron veinte minutos en dar con el aula correcta para entonces ya la mayoría había entrado y tomaron los últimos lugares de la clase, James y Sirius compartían la misma idea mientras mas lejos y escondidos de los profesores mejor, sin en cambio Remus se cambio a un par de bancas mas adelante)

Transformaciones es un asignatura muy ruda, una de las mas difíciles de toda la magia, compleja y peligrosa si no saben controlarla-**le dijo McGonagall severamente**-si solo vienen a jugar ser mejor que...señor Potter tiene algo que comentarnos-**le dijo la profesora molesta**

eh, yo no nada-**contesto James con pinta inocente**

(La profesora se acerco a ambos jóvenes y los miro inquisitivamente, no había nada malo a la vista así que siguió su discurso)

como iba diciendo quien venga aquí a perder su tiempo tendrá que dar media vuelta salir por esa puerta y jamás volver, así que...ya están advertidos-

(Una risita ahogada se escucho por el salón, los ojos de McGonagall recorrió a todo el salón, todos estaban muy serios, tomo aire dio media vuelta y fue por una caja de cerillas para cada uno)

a que...la convierto a la primera-**susurro James**

vale si lo haces me enseñas, yo soy bueno para encantamientos-**le susurro Sirius**

cool, mira esto-**le dijo James (**apunto su varita hacia una chica, que estaba sentada hasta el frente, de cabellos rojos, estaba entretenida charlando con una chica de cabellos negros saco tres grageas Bertie Bott que tenia guardadas en la túnica, saco celo mágico y las envolvió cubriéndolas totalmente, las iba aventar pero...Sirius le detuvo y las hizo flotar en el aire al ras del suelo, mientras la profesora le entrego las cerillas a las chicas, cuando la profesora McGonagall siguió con la siguiente hilera Sirius las ascendió lentamente hasta el pupitre)-esa no era la idea pero...ahora que lo haces-**le dijo James**(el chiquillo alzo la varita y susurro algo, una onda cálida paso sobre sus compañeros que no lo tomaron en cuenta, lograron su cometido el dulce se derritió por completo, James se quedo viendo a la chica pero Sirius le distrajo James guardo la varita y Sirius abrió el libro en la primera pagina haciéndose el interesando en el libro)

aquí están sus...-

aaagghhh-**chillo la chica**

(La profesora McGonagall volteo a verla, Sirius y James se inclinaron de lado para poder verla, pero lo hicieron tanto que los cabellos de James casi tocaban el suelo, la chica intentaba alzar la mano del pupitre, pero se había quedado pegada a este, Sirius y James comenzaron a soltar un pequeña risita, la chica forcejeo mas colocándose de lado, la profesora McGonagall se acerco a ella, de repente la chica logro soltarse cayendo de sentón al suelo, James y Sirius se comenzaron carcajearse abiertamente junto con otros mas, acostándose sobre sus bancas, la profesora McGonagall le dirigió al grupo una mirada severa, la mayoría se calló pero Sirius y James no pudieron amortiguar su risa, cuando la chica se recupero de la caída puso sus manos sobre le suelo para intentar levantarse, casi lo logro pero la mano esta vez se le había pegado al suelo, tirandola de nuevo al suelo, Sirius y James estaban que lloraban de la risa, la profesora McGonagall apunto a la niña con su varita un chorro de luz azul toco la mano de niña y esta se despego del suelo, la profesora McGonagall volteo a ver al salón, James y Sirius se apresuraron a convertir sus risas en tos seca)

muy bien ¿quien a sido el gracioso?-**pregunto la profesora McGonagall**

(el salón se quedo en silencio los jóvenes se miraba uno a otros, James y Sirius hicieron lo mismo para no parecer sospechosos, Lupin les miro y ellos sonrieron un poco, no necesito mas, giro su cabeza hacia la profesora McGonagall y no dijo nada, se acerco a los jóvenes que estaban alrededor de la niña reviso a cada uno, así como lo que había debajo de sus bancas y no encontró nada, miro por encima de ellos y vio a los jóvenes sentados hasta el final, que cuchicheaban algo entre ellos entre risas y afirmaciones se acerco a ellos con su mirada severa)

¿y bien? Señor Potter, Señor Black-**le dijo la profesora McGonagall muy seria**

¿qué hay profa?-**le dijo Sirius así sin mas sonriéndole encantadoramente**

¿tienen algo que contar?-**les pregunto Minerva McGonagall**

pues...que el día es soleado, el cielo es azul, el sol amarillo, las plantas con multicolores con tallos verdes y los patos son blancos-**comento James**

muy chisto señor Potter, tiene idea de ¿cómo le sucedió eso a la señorita Evans?-**le dijo la profesora McGonagall**

eh...lo de que la mano se le pegara a la banca-**pregunto James entre risas**

claro Potter-

pues...no-**dijo James lo mas convincente posible**

los dos arriba-**les ordeno la profesora McGonagall**

pero...no hemos hecho nada-**se defendió Sirius**

eso es lo que quiero saber-**les dijo Minerva**-den vuelta a sus bolsas-

(ya los habían cachado bueno...valió la pena, pensó Sirius, Sirius y James voltearon las bolsas de sus túnicas, en la túnica de James solo estaba su varita y la envoltura de un chicle, por su parte en la túnica de Sirius solo había dos cromos de rana de chocolate y una de las cuatro patas de la rana que Sirius aun no se había comido, nada que los inculpara)

siéntense jóvenes-**dijo McGonagall**-bien...intentaran cambiar esta cerilla a una simple aguja-

¡ah!-**se quejo James**

¿le parece muy poco señor Potter?-**le pregunto la profesora McGonagall enojada**

pues si-**dijo James**

bueno ya supongo que usted ya sabe mucho convierta esa cerilla en aguja ahora-**le ordeno Minerva**

si usted lo quiere-**le dijo James indiferente**

(James agarro la cerilla con los dedos de la mano izquierda y con la derecha empuño la varita, la agito y la cerilla se volvió una aguja)

¡genial!-**le dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en el hombro**

(La clase le miro con asombro)

bien, muy bien señor Potter, cinco puntos para Gryffindor, por pura suerte-**le dijo Minerva**

(James tuvo la certeza de que la profesora McGonagall le había sonreído)

los demás traten de convertir la cerilla en aguja, y usted señor Potter, lea la lección numero dos-**le dijo McGonagall**

(James se sentó en su lugar disgustado, mejor le hubiera dicho que tenia la clase libre, Sirius apunto con su varita la cerilla la agito y esta solo se puso de color plata)

cosa del demonio-**gruño Sirius**

(volvió a mover la varita pero ahora nada sucedió)

no es así-**le dijo James**

(A James le tomo cinco minutos explicarle a Sirius como se hacia, volvió a su estado normal la cerilla y se la dio a Sirius, Sirius movió la varita y la cerilla se convirtió en aguja)

es verdad, es muy sencillo-**le dijo Sirius**

(el resto de la clase se la pasaron jugando ante la reprobatoria mirada de la profesora pero...que podía hacer ya habían hecho lo que les había pedido.

En cuanto salieron de la clase se reunieron con Lupin quien solo había conseguido hacer puntiaguda la cerilla y les dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero rió cuando James imito a la chica tratando de despegar su mano de la banca.

Entraron a Historia de la magia que resulto ser casi un chiste James duro cinco minutos despierto, Sirius solo dos, diez minutos después Sirius se levanto de un salto, despertó a James, Remus les escucho cuchichear entre ellos algo, James comenzó a reírse mientras Sirius le tapaba la boca, Sirius se acerco a un chico de Ravenclaw, lo mas que pudo, después James le paso algo que Lupin no alcanzo a ver, Sirius se encargo del resto, Remus espera a ver en que momento el chico chillaba o hacia algo pero nada sucedió, Sirius y James volvieron a dormirse, Lupin los despertó para el cambio de clase, entonces sucedió, el chico aullaba de dolor tenia los ojos rojos y le ardía la boca, mientas bailaba y se llevaba las manos a la cara, Sirius y James rieron abiertamente mientras el chico trataba de quitarse una cosa blanca de las partes que le ardían, cuando lograron salir del salón les tomaron varios minutos para llegar a los invernaderos en donde la profesora Sprout les esperaba impaciente donde comenzaron a ver plantas chistosas y hongos graciosos, resulto ser que Lupin era un as en la Herbólogia por lo que James y Sirius se pasaron la clase jugando de nuevo, hicieron que aun chico llamado Mich Mups, (de Hufflepuff) se golpeara con su propia pala, y cayera de sentón al suelo en donde quedo bañado de tierra y fertilizante, Lupin le ayudo a levantarse mientras James y Sirius se agarraban el estomago pues les dolía de tanto reír, cuando acabo la clase Lupin les explico la clase en diez minutos, mientras les dirigía miradas de soslayo y enojo pero esta vez fue Sirius quien se encargo de hacerlo reír con una imitación de la cara que había puesto Mich Mups, el punto fuerte de Sirius llego al final del día cuando entraron a Encantamientos, la impartía un profesor bajito que tenia que subirse en la pila de libros para impartirles la clase, tenia una voz muy graciosa que Sirius y James tuvieron que meterse el puño en la boca para no reír abiertamente de él y cuando comenzaron con los encantamientos Sirius lo lograba todo a la primer vez, James y Lupin aprendieron rápidamente con él, cuando terminaron las clases los chicos se dirigían al comedor)

ya te lo explique Lupin es sencillo solo tiene que hacer así y así-**le dijo James moviendo la varita**-y la cerilla cambiara, mira prueba-

(James le extendió una cerilla)

¿de donde la sacaste?-

se la tome prestada a la profesora McGonagall-**mintió James**

en ese caso-(Lupin tomo la cerilla entre sus dedos, movió la varita como James le indico y ¡puf! La cerilla se convirtió en aguja)

sencillo ¿a que si?-**le dijo James sonriendo**

(Los chicos dieron vuelta en el siguiente pasillo)

eehh, chicos mas horribles novatos-**grito Peeves**

(James, Sirius y Remus alzaron la vista, trece chicos de séptimo grado con mascaras sobre la cara jugaban entre sus manos huevos...y por lo que ellos pensaron aun llenos, esquivaron los primeros siete huevos que les aventaron agachándose, los tres corrieron por el pasillo por el que había caminado tranquilos y serenos mientras que trece alumnos les seguían por atrás, corriendo, empuñando huevos rellenos de diferentes cosas, al dar la vuelta se encontraron con otros novatos de Ravenclaw quienes estaban empapados y bañados en tinta de diferentes colores, los huevos se estrellaron con la pared por pura y mera suerte, Sirius analizo sus opciones, por un lado tenían huevos rellenos de quien sabe que, por el otro una lluvia de pintura y agua, la tercera opción...enfrentarlos, nada agradable)

(Peeves voló sobre ellos y comenzó a lanzarles globos llenos de agua, harina y jalea de cereza, los tres chicos se apiñaron en la esquina tratando de cubrirse, Lupin agarro el escudo de la estatua y los tres se pusieron debajo de ella, Peeves se fue persiguiendo a los chicos de Ravenclaw que salieron corriendo, los chicos de los huevos eran los únicos que quedaban)

tengo una idea-**dijo Sirius**

(Colocaron el escudo enfrente de ellos y James se quito los lentes y con el cristal de estos vio en donde se encontraban los chicos quienes se les acercaban sigilosamente alzando sus huevos tratando de atacarlos por arriba, James le señalo hacia arriba a Sirius, este le asintió con la cabeza Lupin pudo ver la cercanía de las sombras y les indico que era el momento, con todas sus fuerzas, los chicos corrieron empujaron a los chicos, como llevaban el escudo medio inclinado, escucharon cuando los huevos se rompieron en el escudo y después el escudo cayo pesadamente sobre los chicos, quienes cayeron abatidos al suelo, Lupin comenzó a correr, James y Sirius se llevaron las cestas que tenían los chicos en donde guardaban los huevos aun no aventados, se apresuraron a esconderlos en sus túnicas, siguieron a Remus pensaron que ya se habían librado de los chicos grandes cuando al dar vuelta en el siguiente pasillo se encontraron con una batalla campal, las chicas chillaban mientras que los hombres trataban de defenderse, los tres intentaron dar media vuelta cuando otros chicos acompañados de Peeves les cerraron el paso, los chicos de séptimo pensaron que estaban resignados a ser mojados o enarinados cuando se les acercaron, Sirius y James lanzaron los huevos que tenia en la túnica, eso no se lo tenían esperado pronto el pasillo se lleno de una autentica campiña de proyectiles cayendo por todos los lugares, grandes y chicos(solo eran James Sirius y Lupin) se aventaban cosas al por mayor, algunas veces los proyectiles les tocaban a chicos mayores que también participaban en las novatadas, Peeves no ayudaba mucho pues se dedicaba a soltar una lluvia de globos a diestra y siniestra, pronto Sirius James y Lupin se vieron luchando a lado de unos chicos de séptimo año de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, James soltó un ligero grito cuando unas manos lo tomaron por la túnica al igual que a Sirius, entre los jalones que el daba para tratar de salvarse vio la insignia de Slytherin, y entonces vio como James se lograba soltar comenzando a lanzar grageas Bertie Bott a los chicos quienes se defendían con lo brazos, un chico formo un hechizo protector, era verdad...el que no debiera hacer magia no quería decir que no pudiera hacerla, vio a Peeves que se acercaba con mucho globos, alzo la varita)

Wingardim leviosa-**susurro el chico**

(Cuando lo aventaron hacia la esquina de uno de los pasillos, los globos de Peeves cayeron como bombas sobre los chicos de séptimo, Sirius paso por debajo de ellos y se reunió con James quien trataba de defenderse de los chicos de Slytherin, Sirius lanzo el candelabro que se encontró en el paso, los dos salieron corriendo hasta encontrarse de nuevo con los chicos de séptimo grado de Gryffindor, quienes reían a grandes carcajadas entre el agua, la pintura la harina y demás con los Ravenclaw)

�¡mocoso insolente!-**grito la voz de una bruja que Sirius conocía**

(Los chicos de Gryffindor pararon de reír y vieron a la bruja que traía atrás consigo una bandada de Slytherin, Sirius avanzo hacia ellos)

¿qué quieres?-**le dijo Sirius de mala gana**

ahora mismo veras-**le dijo Bellatrix mientras le agarraba por los cabellos, Sirius sintió una terrible punzada en la cabeza pero se mordió la lengua, no le iba a dar el placer a Bella de oírle gritar**

eh, déjale solo estamos jugando-**le dijo un chico de Gryffindor**

tu no te metas-**le dijo un Goyle alzando la varita**

(Bella zarandeo a Sirius fuertemente pero el chico apretó mas la boca para no gritar, el chico de Gryffindor se levanto y empuño la varita pero los demás Slytherin formaron una barrera entre ellos y Sirius, un maleficio voló por el aire le iba a dar al chico de Gryffindor cuando este choco con escudo, James lo había lanzado a tiempo, mientras que Lupin aventaba los últimos huevos que les sobraba, los chicos de Slytherin les miraron con malicia se acercaron a ellos James vio varios bastones a lo lejos flotando)

Lupin veía a Sirius con la boca muy apretada quería hacer algo pero ¿qué?

tengo una idea-**le susurro James**

(Los dos chicos avanzaron hacia los Slytherin quienes les miraron con sonrisas torcidas, cuando ya estaban casi a cincos pasos de ellos, James miro hacia los bastones estaban bastante lejos pero..era justo lo que necesitaba)

�¡eh Peeves!-**gritaron James y Remus con todas sus fuerzas, James le lanzo a Peeves una pedorreta (**el duende desde lo lejos comenzó a lanzarle los bastones con tanta fuerza y torpeza, los bastones les cayeron encima a los Slytherin de sorpresa, vio cuando una bastones le golpeaba en la cabeza a Bellatrix que soltaba a Sirius, quien aturdido por el dolor avanzo hacia los Slytherin quines entretenidos en defenderse del duende que no se dieron cuenta que el pasaba, Bellatrix le lanzo una maldición a Sirius pero esta fue desviada por alguien, varios chicos de Gryffindor se unían a ellos y varios hechizos salieron volando cruzando los aires)

�¡pelea¡pelea¡duelo¡duelo¡chicos peleándose!-**chillo Peeves**

(un chico lanzo una bomba fétida y el humo comenzó a salir, los Gryffindor lanzaron hechizos aturdidores y después salieron despedidos hacia varios lugares James Sirius y Remus corrían a lado del chico de Gryffindor que habían salvado, pasaron por varios pasillo, salones y pasadizos que cuando menos se lo esperaban estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, cinco minutos después varios chicos mas entraron)

�¡bravo soberbio!-**les dijo el chico de Gryffindor**-mi nombre es Fabián Prewett-

(James le sonrió, Sirius se sobaba la cabeza con ambas manos mientras Remus le miraba atentamente)

¡auch!-**se quejo Sirius**-¿qué habrá de comer? Me muero de hambre saben-**dijo Sirius**

(hubo una carcajada general)

bien chicos...nunca ningún novato nos había enfrentado y luego caramba...esos Slytherin siempre la toman contra los novatos de Gryffindor pero...-**les dijo chico muy parecido a Fabian**

es algo personal-**le corto de tajo Sirius**

oh, bueno en ese caso...que les parecer ir a las cocinas-**les dijo Fabián**

pero...-**dijo Remus**

considérenlo un favor, tu amigo me salvo de una buena-**le dijo Fabián señalando a James**-además esos Slytherin...nadie que lastime un Gryffindor se va sin recibir su merecido-

(James asintió subieron a los dormitorios para limpiarse y en de cinco minutos ya iban camino a las cocinas)

�¡esto es el colmo! me escucharon, ninguno, ninguno de ustedes se salvara del castigo-**grito la profesora McGonagall**

(Los chicos pasaron por el pasillo una docena de chicos de Slytherin estaban en fila en la pared todos ellos Slytherin, cuando la profesor vio al chico le dirigió una severa mirada)

Prewett ¿qué haces por aquí?-**le pregunto la profesora McGonagall de mala manera**

pues...estos chicos se perdieron, que íbamos a la sala común y...de pronto recordaron que tenían que ir a la biblioteca-**mintió Fabián hábilmente**

(La profesora McGonagall miro a los chicos inquisitivamente, no le inspiraban confianza pero...no tenían pruebas de que no fuera así)

desde cuando usted se encarga de cuidar de los de primero-**le dijo McGonagall**

pues...me caen bien¿acaso es un delito guiarlos profesora?-**le dijo Fabián ofendido**

por supuesto que no-**se disculpo la profesora inmediatamente**

con su permiso profesora-

(Fabián avanzo con los tres chiquillos, Sirius miro a los chicos de Slytherin sorprendió a Bellatrix, quien le dirigió una mirada llena de odio, Sirius miro que la profesora McGonagall estaba entretenida regañando a un chico de cabellos negros cuando Sirius le hizo un horrible gesto a Bellatrix burlándose de ella, la chica se despego inmediatamente de la pared e intento lanzarse sobre Sirius pero la profesora McGonagall le regaño, Sirius camino lo mas normal posible, sintió la mirada de Minerva pero...como iba caminando con sus amigos como si nada dejo de hacerlo pronto, los chicos llegaron a el cuadro de un frutero)

¿no, crees que nos acusen?-**le pregunto Remus de repente**

¿quiénes?-**pregunto Fabián distraídamente**

los de Slytherin-**le dijo Remus**

ah...no-**dijo Fabián tranquilamente**(subió su mano a la pera le hizo cosquillas y el pomo de la puerta apareció)** Fabián miro a los chicos que le miraban algo recelosos**-miren si lo hacen tendrán que admitir, que...estaban en la novatada con nosotros...que agredieron a un chico de primer año-**Sirius le miro de mala gana**-pero peor que eso, tendrán que admitir que perdieron contra unos novatos-**les dijo Fabián entre risas**

(a James se le ilumino la cara al igual que a Sirius, mientras bajan a las cocinas)

fue muy valiente de tu parte no gritar-**le dijo Fabián hinchado de orgullo a Sirius**-¿porque no forman parte de nosotros?-**les propuso el chico**-normalmente no los reclutamos hasta segundo, pero...ustedes...han demostrado que valen mucho, soy la cabeza del los lagartos de la WEO, es un grupo que se dedica a hacer un poco de relajo cuando...hay demasiada monotonía nada grave-**les dijo Fabián ante la reprobatoria mirada de Remus**

(James le miro y después miro a sus amigos mientras se sentaban en la mesa y Fabián pedía algo de comer, sonaba tentador, Sirius estaba analizando todo profundamente mientras que Remus se mostraba negativo, los tres chicos se miraron sabían la respuesta que iban a dar)

no-**dijeron los tres chicos a coro**

pero...¿por...-**dijo Fabián**

no quiero meter en problemas a personas ajenas-**dijo secamente Sirius**

prefiero la tranquilidad-**le dijo Remus**

es buena...oportunidad, pero...creo que es mejor que solo de vez en cuando nos ayudemos-**le dijo James**

bueno piénsenlo y después me dicen vale¿a que el estofado les sabe mejor?-**les dijo Fabián alegremente**

0 Fue el comienzo, de algo lleno de vida incierto...todo por...no importa, ahora ya no, el ruido de atrás le hizo volver la mirada, el umbral de la puerta estaba vació, no había nada, la siguiente hoja apareció 0

Según había visto su horario a la mañana siguiente tenían la primer hora libre debido a que supuestamente es la que le correspondía a astronomía pero esa clase la tendrían por la noche.

Ha la mañana siguiente Sirius y Remus se llevaron el peor susto de su vida, solo estaban ellos dos cuando James entro gritando y saltando como loco...zarandeo a Sirius hasta tirarlo de la cama, Remus se levanto antes de que James lo tirara, James quito los doseles de su cama y comenzó a jugar con ellos agitándolos con los brazos)

uuhhh hoy es el día, hoy el día, hoy es el día-**canturreo James muy alegre**

(Sirius se llevo las manos a la cabeza e intento meterse de nuevo entre las sabanas de su cama, poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza, pero James se encargo de sacarlo de nuevo)

vamos Sirius arriba, arriba, arriba �¡arriba!-**le grito James**

vale, vale, ya me despertaste contento, ahora calla y explica porque ese escándalo-**le pidió Sirius**

¿a que no lo adivinan?-**les dijo James contento**

npi, no tengo cabeza para adivinanzas, Remus tienes alguna idea-**le pregunto Sirius adormilado**

eh...-**Remus se rasco la cabeza**-npi-**le dijo Remus a Sirius**

pues...hoy es el gran día de toda nuestra vida, bueno...quizás no tanto-**dijo James reflexionando sus palabras**-oh bueno quizás de este año �¿adivinen¿adivinen!¸ �¿adivinen¿adivinen!-**canturreo de nuevo James gritando**

no tengo idea-**le dijo Sirius irritado**

Remus solo movió la cabeza negativamente

oh vamos chicos, es sencillo les daré una pista-**les dijo James (**se paro sobre su cama y antes de que pudiera decir algo una almohada se estampo en su cara, Sirius se la había tirado)-bueno, bueno ya que su alteza no esta de humor-

no sabes lo mal que me pongo cada vez que me despiertan de manera tan brusca-**le espeto Sirius**

ya, ya pues...-**dijo James indiferente carraspero fuertemente**(puso una pose como si fuera a recitar poesía)-hoy es nuestra primera clase de vuelo-**les dijo lentamente**

(Dos almohadas esta vez se impactaron contar él, Remus también se metió de nuevo en la cama, al igual, que Sirius)

¿acaso no les anima volar?-**les pregunto James**

dame tres segundo para ponerme a saltar de gusto James-**le dio sarcásticamente Sirius mientras se metía bajo las sabanas de su cama**

oh yo que venia a darles las buenas noticias-**dijo James desanimado**

(Sirius se levanto)

bien vamos-**le dijo Sirius levantándose para meterse a bañar**

(Remus le siguió, la verdad es que tener a James eufórico era mucho mejor que tenerlo triste o al menos eso pensaba Sirius, cuando llegaron al desayunar James apenas si probo bocado diez minutos después salían del comedor fueron los primeros en llegar a los patios del colegio en donde se daba la clase de vuelo, poco a poco llegaron los demás y a James poco le importo que se impartiera la clase con los alumnos de Slytherin, cuando llego Madame Hooch James jalo varias veces por la túnica a Sirius impaciente, quien solo le daba la razón a James)

Buenos días clase-**les saludo Madame Hooch**

ya empiece, ya empiece-**dijo James impaciente**

cada uno a lado de una escoba, ahora-**les grito la profesora**

(James fue el primero con colocarse de lado de una escoba, Sirius en cambio fue el ultimo aun tenia sueño y tenia una cara somnolienta)

pongan la mano sobre la escoba y digan "arriba"-**con mucha fuerza**

(Sirius despertó de su pequeño sopor cuando escucho el grito de James)

�¡Arriba!-(la escoba subió a sus manos tan rápida como una ráfaga)-siguiente, siguiente, siguiente-**dijo de nuevo James impaciente**

(Remus miro la escoba receloso, llevaba varios minutos gritándole que subiera pero esta no lo hacia)

vamos Sirius inténtalo-**le dijo James contento**

arriba-**dijo Sirius con desgano**

mala suerte, de nuevo-**dijo James animando a su compañero**

¡arriba!-**le dijo Sirius, la escoba se negó a subir si quiera a moverse cuando vio que los de Slytherin comenzaban a cuchichear entre si, Sirius frunció el ceño**-¡Arriba!-**le ordeno Sirius y la escoba fue a sus manos**

muy bien, muy bien-

(tardaron varios minutos en que todos tuvieran sus escobas, el ultimo en tenerla en la mano fue un chico pequeño y regordete, James lo reconoció era el chico que dormía con ellos en la habitación, y es que decía débilmente a la escoba Arriba, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso a la escoba para subir, James se desespero y Sirius le escucho susurrar, sube, sube, y de pronto la escoba del chico subió hasta sus manos, ya todos tenían sus escobas en la mano)

ahora las montaran-

(James monto inmediatamente la escoba, Madame Hooch corrigió a unos cuantos)

cuando suene el silbato den una patada elévense unos cuantos metros y después bajen inclinándose suavemente-**les ordeno Madame Hooch**-el gracioso que se quiera hacer la estrella será expulsado, ahora uno...dos...tres...-**el sonido de un silbato se escucho y los alumnos se elevaron**

(Todos subieron y bajaron sin ninguna complicación)

muy bien ahora elévense mas, los que se sientan seguros den una o dos vueltas alrededor del campo y después bajen-**sonó el silbato y todos se elevaron**

(James subió de golpe unos diez metros seguido de Sirius, el viento fresco de la mañana le hizo despertar y se sentía bastante bien, los dos dieron dos vueltas al campo, James lo hizo a gran velocidad, cuando bajo Madame Hooch instruía a algunos personalmente)

muy bien, los que hayan logrado pasen por los aros siguientes, si lo logran con buena puntuación tendrán el resto de la clase libre para volar por ahí, sin causar ningún estrago-

(La profesora Hooch agito la varita y los chicos vieron que era conforme pasar bien el aro aparecía otro en otro lugar y tenias que pasarlo para que apareciera el otro, era un ejercicio difícil pues se requería de bastante habilidad)

¿alguien quiere intentarlo primero?-**les pregunto Madame Hooch**

(James alzo la mano agitándola en el aire para hacerse notar, aunque...era el único que la había alzado)

perfecto señor Potter, inténtelo ahora, si no lo logra no hay problema-(Madame Hooch alzo de nuevo su varita, James paso a lado de ella estrepitosamente, se lanzo sobre el primer circulo, sobre el segundo el tercer, el cuarto, y todos los demás agujeros, dando vueltas, y piruetas en el aire, era como ver un pez en el agua, paso todos en menos de cinco minutos)

excelente señor Potter-**le dijo Madame Hooch contenta**(James bajo justo en medio de Sirius y Lupin)-diez puntos para Gryffindor, alguien mas quiere intentarlo-(James le brazo a Sirius cuya mano colgaba casi inerte al final)

señor Potter creo que...-**dijo Madame Hooch**

no esta bien lo intentare-**le interrumpió Sirius**

(Madame Hooch sonó su silbato, Sirius paso por encima de ella, la rutina era diferente pero el cometido era el mismo, paso todos los aros sin dificultados a gran velocidad, pero no velocidad suicida como lo hizo James, paso todos los aros en siete minutos)

muy bien señor Black, serán cinco puntos para usted-**le dijo Madame Hooch**

(Remus también se ofreció voluntario para pasar los aros los hizo bien gano tres puntos y Sirius, James y Remus se fueron a jugar, Remus saco de su túnica una pelota de espuma, se la pasaron aventando la pelota tratando de atraparla mientras mas lejos y mas arriba mejor, James fue el único que consiguió atraparlas todas, Sirius confirmo el fiasco que era para eso, mientras que Remus lo hacia bien, se cansaron de jugar eso y Sirius comenzó a jugar a "las traes" dándole un ligero zape a James en la cabeza, después de ahí todo se volvió algo caótico, y brusco los tres chicos corrían a velocidad vertiginosas, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de las chicas, estuvieron casi seguras de que James quedaba embarrado en el suelo por lo menos unas diez veces, Sirius por su parte casi se va a estampar a por lo menos a siete ventanas, Remus tenia una suerte para ir a dar a las antorchas y las cosas que sobre saltaban del decorado del castillo y mientras mas jugaban mas arriba subían hasta que ya solo eran manchas medianas en el cielo, Sirius y James que escapan de Remus comenzaron a sentir como las escoba comenzaba a vibrar, Sirius vio como Remus les daba alcance y justo cuando lo iba a tocar se abrió a la derecha, James no lo vio pues la vibración de la escoba le comenzaba a ser molesta, que cuando Remus lo estampo contra el palo de la escoba fue cuando se dio cuenta que ya le habían dado alcance, Remus se abrió a la derecha Sirius desde un poco abajo le sonrió dio media vuelta, James sabia lo que iba hacer, los dos comenzaron una caída en picada desde mínimo unos diez kilómetros, la caída libre era emocionantemente suicida, todos gritaron al verlos caer a esa velocidad, por primera vez los cabellos de Potter iban en una misma dirección estiro un brazo tratando de alcanzar a Sirius a diez metros del suelo Sirius volvió a ascender dificultosamente James casi choca contra Sirius, ya que llevaba mas velocidad que el, lo que hizo fue pasarlo de largo y a como un metro del suelo se elevo de nuevo, Madame Hooch se quedo petrificada, medio segundo mas y el chico si quedaba aplanado en el suelo y con los trozos de hueso mas cortos que un niño, James se lanzo contra Sirius y casi los estampa contra la pared del castillo cuando lo golpeo en la espalda gritando "las traes", cuando Madame Hooch reacciono hizo sonar su silbato, los chicos bajaron de las escobas, Sirius y James lo hicieron a regañadientes)

ah estado fabulosos-**les dijo Madame Hooch**-ha acabado la clase, señores ¿puedo hablar con ustedes? Solo unos segundos-**les pidió Madame Hooch a Sirius y James**-me parece que vuelan bastante bien, porque no se presentan el año que viene para un puesto en el quidditch según entiendo, Gryffindor pronto tendrá lugares vacíos, yo misma los recomendare-

(a James se le ilumino la cara con un hermosa sonrisa, Sirius se limito a sonreír normalmente)

soberbia...parada en picada Potter-**le dijo Madame Hooch**

(Cuando los dos se reunieron con Lupin, James se encargo de contarle todos los detalles, todo el día tuvieron a James hablándoles de lo emocionado que estaba y de las ansias que sentía por que ese año pasara de volada)

0 Primer año parecía algo ya tan distante, tan...atrás, y sin embargo seguía tan presente, risas, pasos, sentimientos ente mezclados, amor, amistad, odio, rencor y felicidad todo unido en un torbellino de luces y colores, sus manos pasaron hojas mas adelante, primer año... 0

Entre tanto con el tiempo, los tres se vieron en problemas por culpa de Bellatrix y su banda, quienes querían arruinarles todo, eran sus peores enemigos, solían rondarles desde muy cerca, trataban de alejar de los problemas a Remus quien siempre estaba con ellos y siempre les reprochaba su manera de actuar, "es que tenemos que defendernos ¿no?" le dijo Sirius una vez, Remus se quedo cayado, era verdad varias veces ellos no buscaban los problemas otras tantas...sabia que ellos dos no era dos angelitos bajados del cielo, el primer mes en Hogwarts resulto del todo caótico, entonces fue que aprendieron que Bellatrix no era su peor enemigo..si no)

Estaban en pociones la clase favorita de los Gryffindor, los calderos burbujeaban)

esto apesta-**se quejo Sirius**

huele igual que a la cabeza grasosa del elfo-**dijo James**

(Sirius y James rieron abiertamente, elfo era el nombre por el que acostumbraban a llamar a uno de los chiquillos que estaban en el calosquad, nombre de la banda de Bellatrix (Kalos bello) otro sarcasmo de Sirius, y es que todos eran simple y sencillamente hermosos, sobre todo "el elfo" no tenían ni idea de su nombre pero le había reconocido pues el día del viaje en el tren el estaba con Bellatrix.

Remus meneo la cabeza negativamente)

Double, double toil and trouble...Redoble, redoble fatiga y molestia  
Fire burn, and caldron bubble...fuego quema y caldera hierve.

Scale of dragon; tooth of wolf...Escamas de dragón, dientes de lobo  
Witches' mummy; maw and gulf...humor de momia, garguero y estomago  
Of the ravin'd salt-sea shark...de voraz tiburón de mar salda,  
Root of hemlock digg'd i the dark...raíz de cicuta arrancada en las tinieblas,  
Liver of blaspheming Jew...hígado de judío blasfemo,  
Gall of goat, and slips of yew...hiel de cabra y ramas de tejo cortadas  
Sliver'd in the moon's eclipse...en noche de eclipse lunar,  
Nose of Turk, and Tartar's lips...nariz de turco y labios de tártaro  
Finger of birth-strangled babe...el de de un bebe estrangulado al nacer-**canturreo James en tono siniestro**

¿que cosa es esa?-**le pregunto Sirius**

ni idea...-**dijo James**-mama la canta en Halloween-

¿es acaso una poción?-**le pregunto Sirius**

eh...podemos intentarlo-**dijo James**

no seas tonto, es de un cuento muggle-**les dijo Remus**

ah vaya, mira que cosas-**dijo James**-con razón se me hacia algo ilógico-

¿qué haremos para Halloween?-**les pregunto Sirius**

tengo...un buen idea, fíjate eh estado en la biblioteca-**dijo James y Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado**

debes de alejarte de los malos pasos-**les dijo Sirius seriamente, James sonrió y Lupin meneo la cabeza negativamente**

pero he encontrado algo muy bueno-**dijo James**

tengo algo mejor-**le aseguro Sirius**(inclino la cabeza hacia delante, James sonrió de manera enigmática y Sirius le devolvió el gesto)

(James se quito los restos de bilis de armadillo, se limpio la manos en su trapo y se acerco a la mesa de profesor)

hola-**le dijo James haciendo que el profesor brincara por impulso**

¿qué duda tienes?-**le gruño el profesor**

_ ¿duda? pues...este _-**pensó James**-pues...vera he escuchado una poción, me parece algo...ilógica pero...ya sabe hay quienes...siguen siendo tercos-

pues dime los ingredientes-**le pidió el profesor**

veamos, decía algo como..._ que le digo...que diablos le digo...ah ya_

Fillet of a fenny snake...lomo de culebra pantanosa,

in the caldron boil and bake...en el caldero cuece y hierve   
eye of newt, and toe of frog...ojos de lagartija y dedo de rana,  
wool of bat, and tongue of dog...bozo de murciélago y lengua de perro.  
adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting...Horquilla de víbora y dardo de orveto

lizard's leg, and owlet's wing...pata de lagarto y ala de mochuelo,  
for a charm of powerful trouble... para hacer un encantamiento de turbación potente  
like a hell-broth boil and bubble...coced revueltos como un filtro del infierno-**dijo James tratando de decirlo normalmente y no con ritmo**

eh am...-**dijo el profesor**

(Unas risitas se escucharon desde atrás del chico, James dio media vuelta y miro al "elfo" riendo con sus amigos)

hay algún problema-**les pregunto el profesor**

con esa poción solo lograra volarse a si mismo-**dijo la fría y lenta voz del "elfo"**

oh tu sabes mucho ¿no?-**le dijo James altivamente**

(El chico entorno una siniestra sonrisa)

mucho mas que tu Potter-**le dijo el chico**-un troll sabe mas que tu-**le susurro en el odio**

(Ah James se le tornaron rosadas las mejillas pero gracias al cielo las mazmorra era muy oscura)

tienes toda la razón-**le dijo el profesor duramente a James**

-pobre Potter, hay algo en lo que le no es bueno-**se burlo Snape**(y los chicos detrás de el se rieron)

(un frasco se rompió)

perdón-**se excuso Sirius cuando vio que todos le veían**

Black eres un torpe-**le gruño el profesor**

(Sirius comenzó a levantar los pedazos rotos y el contenido desparramado de la botella)

yo pregunte si...era, lógica la poción, ya sabia que no-**dijo James**

(Sirius vio como en el escritorio comenzaban a discutir, los amigos de el "elfo" estaban tan distraídos que no vieron cuando Sirius se acerco a la mesa, giro a ver su entorno, todos se estaban concentrando en la poción, una sonora carcajada se escucho en el escritorio, tenia que apurarse o James se enojaría y el chico se levanto y aventó los ingredientes, así como así, tratando de no verse sospecho camino hasta el bote y tiro los pedazos del frasco roto, se fue a su caldero y siguió trabajando, James bajo del escritorio)

espero que la poción le explote -**le** **susurro James a Sirius**

¿qué, que?-**pregunto Remus**

que James le quiere dar toloache-**le dijo Sirius**

(Remus miro a James espantado, vio la cara de despreocupación de su amigo, algo se traían entre manos)

Sirius tienes idea de lo que es-**le dijo Remus**

que..-**dijo Sirius**

me lo imaginaba-**contesto Remus (**y comenzó a reírse sin sentido alguno bueno, para Sirius y James)

hay algo gracioso señores-**le pregunto el profesor**

(se acerco a su caldero y cuando iba pasando por el caldero de Snape un Glu, glu, muy fuerte le hizo voltear y de pronto �¡BBBUUMMM, la poción subió como sube la espuma de la champán hasta chocar con el techo, las gotas cayeron pesadamente sobre los chicos o chicas picándoles la piel, parte de la poción cayó sobre los demás calderos que comenzaron a hacer glu, glus poco agradables, el profesor estaba empapado de la poción de el chico y no se dio cuenta de cuando los demás calderos comenzaron a sacar humos raros, James, Sirius y Lupin estaban algo mojados de aquella poción, todos los demás chicos se había pegado a las paredes del salón, siguieron a sus compañeros y vieron como la poción del techo se coagulaba y después caía pesadamente sobre el suelo, volcando su caldero que cuando toco el trozo de masa coagulada de color rosa bermellón la hizo explotar en miles de pedazos, los tres se agacharon y se cubrieron con las túnicas)

�¡quien fue!-**grito el profesor**-�¡quien fue el muy idiota que se paso de raíz de cicuta?-

(La clase quedo en silencio y se giro hacia los tres chicos que estaban a su lado bañados de poción coagulada de color rosa bermellón, con sus ojos enfoco a los tres, fue su caldero el que exploto he hizo todo el desastre, pero...algo le decía que no iba por ahí la cosa, sus rostros llenos de furia indicaban que alguien mas había tocado el caldero, miro a su alrededor)

�¡Tu!-**señalo el profesor a James**

(y el chico fingió una cara de espanto)

�¡si tu!-**le gruño el profesor**-tu y tus amigos fueron verdad, de eso se estaban riendo-**le dijo el profesor**

no, no es verdad...yo me acerque a usted, le pregunte si lo que me habían dicho era mentira-**se defendió el chico**

entonces fuiste tu-**se dirigió esta vez a Sirius**

yo estaba limpiando el..el polvo de colmillo de dragón-**se defendió Sirius fingiendo...nerviosismo**

�¡o tu!-**se dirigió esta vez a Lupin**

yo estaba cuidando el caldero ni siquiera me moví-**se excuso Lupin firmemente**

de que te reías entonces-**le pregunto el profesor**

pues...mi compañero hizo un...comentario, estúpido-**contesto Remus**

¿cuál?-**le pregunto el profesor molesto**

pues...vera...-

¿cuál?-**volvió a repetir el profesor**

que quería darle toloache-**contesto Remus**- a un chico...-**susurro el chico**

(una risita se escucho al fondo del salón, una chica de intensos cabellos rojos trataba de ahogar su risa, pero era inevitable...en verdad fue un comentario estúpido)

señorita Evans-**le miro el profesor severamente**

lo siento pero...-**la chica dijo entre las risas**-...es que...ajajaja, tiene...aja..razón...jajaj, mi compañero-**por fin pudo terminar**

¿quién explicarme que es toloache?-**les pregunto el profesor**

nada malo es una expresión muggle-**le explico Remus**

todos afuera, la clase ha terminado excepto ustedes tres-**dijo el profesor refiriéndose a los chicos**-creí que era...mejor señor Snape-**dijo el profesor desilusionando**

(Snape enfoco con sus negras pupilas a los tres chicos, sabia perfectamente que ellos habían sido, cuando el profesor los dejo irse, Snape se excuso diciendo que quería hacer algo antes de recibir su castigo, James, Sirius y Remus fueron los últimos en salir fue tarde cuando se dieron cuenta que Snape les seguía y antes de poder decir algo)

�¡impedimenta!-**grito el chico**

(James se fue de bruces al suelo, inevitablemente)

¡Expe...-**dijo Sirius**

�¡petrificus totalus!-**le ataco primero Snape**

(Sirius se puso tan rígido como una tabla y cayó al suelo)

Stu...-**dijo Lupin**

¡locomotor mortis!-**dijo Snape**

(Remus cayó al suelo)

así ya no soy tan valientes ¿verdad?-**les espeto Snape apuntándoles con la varita**

(Los tres se movía intentando safarse de los hechizos como si lucharan contra cuerdas invisibles, James logro levantarse)

expelliarmus-**grito Snape antes de que James pudiera si quiera empuñar la varita**(un destello se vio y la túnica de James se mancho de sangre, así como de la nariz chorreaba de sangre)-incancero-(Unas fuertes cuerdas sujetaron a James, Remus se logro mover por fin y Sirius también se levanto, otro expelliarmus se escucho y los tres quedaron desarmados, se escucharon pasos y Snape corrió por el pasillo, algo como "Scourgify" se escucho y después solo...el eco de pasos a los lejos, ayudaron a ponerse de pie a James)

bueno...ha ganado-**dijo James con en orgullo herido**

pero la próxima vez...-**dijo Sirius cerrando los puños**

no habrá próxima-**les dijo Remus**

oh le has visto nos ha atacado...-**dijo James estupefacto**

porque ustedes le han provocado-**le puntualizo Lupin**

tal vez pero...-**trato de defenderse Sirius**

(La verdad es que ambos tenían la razón, ellos provocaban a Snape pero...el tampoco era un santo desde entonces ninguno de los tres perdía la ocasión para moler, y pese a las quejas de Lupin, Sirius y James solo se defendían, bueno...así le llamaban ellos, aparte de eso en Halloween se la pasaron súper comiendo y bebiendo lo mas que pudieron hasta reventar, vieron la obra de teatro que ese año se presentaba, escucharon el coro del colegio, todo parecía estar yendo de maravilla excepto por el hecho que una vez al mes veían como su amigo Remus salía del colegio, la primera vez que desaprecio era porque su madre se había puesto muy enferma, la segunda fue porque su padre había tenido un accidente muy grave, después...en su casa hubo un no se que...pero tenia que volver, así cada mes, a Sirius le daba la sensación de que o sus padres tenían la peor suerte del mundo o una especie de maldición egipcia estaba tras ellos, cada vez que tocaban el tema Lupin se ponía nervioso y se desviaba del tema lo mas rápido posible, después de Halloween vino algo que les atrapo la mente, el quidditch, el tema favorito de James, Sirius y James podía pasarse el día completo discutiendo si los Montrose Magpies eran mejores que los Falmouth Falcons, sobre lo violentos que era unos y los idiotas que eran los otros, Remus normalmente acaba siendo el mediador de sus peleas, Remus era la templaza y el cerebro del grupo, tenia una loca manía por los chocolates, podía zamparse quinientos cincuenta de un solo jalón y no le hacia daño y ni mucho menos, le empalagaban, no importaba que fuera blanco, dulce, amargo, confitado, si era chocolate el lo comía, era un as en Herbólogia, e Historia de la Magia, en general era bueno en todas las materias pero en especial esas dos, James era la alegría y la energía, en pocas palabras era dinamita pura, normalmente estaba hiperactivo todo el tiempo, así mismo era la comunicación y es que James hablaba hasta por los codos inclusive callado siempre buscaba la manera comunicarse con los tres, tenia unas manías un tanto extrañas, además de atragantarse con lo primero que tuviera el adjetivo comida, hablar normalmente atragantatos como le bautizo Lupin, era un libro interminable de chistes, solía decir pensamientos o cosas del mundo muggle que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que significaba en realidad, sus puntos fuertes eran transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, tenia una facilidad extraordinaria para aprender todo rápidamente y sin que se le explicase mucho, aunque...también tenia la habilidad de distraerse y distraer a otros, su único punto débil era historia de la magia, y eso era porque dormía normalmente en las clases, y por extraño que parezca era el ultimo en dormirse y casi siempre el primero en levantarse (aunque algunas veces el primero era Remus) el record de dormir lo llevaba Sirius...Sirius era el alma, alguien entre el cerebro y la energía, aunque cuando se tratase de prudencia Sirius andaba por los suelos, eso muchas veces les daba tantos problemas como se los arreglaba, además de tener un pegue increíble con las chicas, eso le molestaba al principio pero...con la buena distracción que eran las chicas, solía utilizarlas como tapaderas de sus fechorías y es que...Sirius era encantador, aunque sin duda sus preferidas eran Fixy, Dixy y Didy, (así fue como bautizo a sus almohadas y a su novia imaginaria, Fixy y Dixy, eran sus almohadas, Didy era su novia perfecta imaginaria) tenia una manía incontrolable por las varitas de regaliz y a los chicles, también solía atragantarse con la comida aunque de forma mas decente que James aunque...comenzaba a agarrar sus manías, así como James era un libro de chistes, Sirius era un libro de sarcasmos, graciosos o mordaces según convenía la situación, por eso normalmente los dos pasaban gran parte de la tarde escribiendo "no debo decir chistes o sarcasmos en clases" claro que eso...a ellos no les afectaba en lo mas mínimo y solían hacerlo con mas ahínco con los profesores que mas los molestaban y es que hasta hacían reír a Remus en su momentos de mayor seriedad, solían sabotear las clases con sus comentarios y su preguntas tercas, desesperantes y hasta impertinentes, que hasta a la profesora Minerva McGonagall sacaban de quicio, los puntos fuertes de Sirius eran encantamientos, y Astronomía, Sirius tenia un extraña afición al cielo, podía perderse horas contemplando las estrellas, James solía decirle su alteza celestial, pero Remus sabia que había algo para Sirius que le hacia perderse en el firmamento, así como solía perderse pintarrajeando los pergaminos.

0 Tantas cosas, tantas palabras, cada uno tenia su propia manera de ser, sus costumbres, sus razones¿que tan oscuro puede ser el pasado¿qué tan dolorosas las cicatrices¿qué tan horrendo es el paso del tiempo? 0

Cuando llego navidad Remus tuvo que irse "es inevitable" les dijo Remus, James y Sirius se quedaron y aunque James se excuso diciendo que sus padres iban a ir a visitar unos familiares lejanos, Sirius sabia que lo hacia por él, un día antes de la partida de todos los chicos los tres estaban cerca del lago, sentados en el pasto, Sirius estaba sentado de madera seductora pero elegante, James estaba sentado en forma de flor de loto recargando los codos en el suelo, Lupin estaba sentado con un libro en sus piernas)

así que...le dije no me interesas-**dijo Sirius**

ah ya pero...fue una excelente ayuda, justo cuando creí que Flitwick me atraparía, ella apareció haciendo tremendo escándalo me dio tiempo de encantar los sapos que estaban en la caja, el resto de la historia ya la conocen-**les contó James**

debiste ver la cara de Cohen, era tan graciosa...casi me ahogo de la risa-**dijo Sirius aun entre risas**

vale cuando volvemos a espantar a las chicas de Ravenclaw-**dijo James**-creo que...se me ha ocurrido una gran idea y tiene que ver con los ratones de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, el problema será conseguirlos y...no tenemos donde guardarlos-**comento James**-primero...no tenemos cuidado de criaturas mágicas, aunque...si le pedimos ayuda a...nuestros contactos tal vez podamos conseguirlos y...después de eso el problema será subir-**dijo James**

¿subir a donde?-**le pregunto Sirius**

pues tenemos que subir las escaleras para llegar al dormitorio de las chicas-**le recordó James**

(Remus frunció el entre cejo ligeramente, ratones y chicas, mala combinación)

así que tenemos que conseguir unos...-

�¡Plaf!

(Remus cerro el libro de manera brusca)

¿qué sucede Remus?-**le pregunto James**

no creo que sea buena idea-**le comento Remus**

¿y porque no, las chicas saldrán bailando y gritando-**dijo Sirius tratando de imitar a una chica asustada**-no estaría de mas ponerle a Bellatrix unos cuantos aunque...si encantamos los ratones para...-

no Sirius escucha primero, recuerda que no podemos subir a sus dormitorios¿acaso no has leído historia de Hogwarts?-

te tengo a ti, no tiene caso-**le dijo Sirius sonriendo**

pues no podemos subir, el castillo no nos lo permitir�, segundo si las chicas ven ratones se van a poner como locas...-**le dijo Remus**

ese es el punto Remus-**le indico James**-por cierto podrías prestarnos tus apuntes de historia-**le pidió James**

últimamente te he visto anotando¿tienes las tuyas no?-**le pregunto Remus**

eh...no creo que me sirvan-**le aseguro James**

no hay problema que dices de tus apuntes Sirius-**le dijo Remus**

ah, pues...veras creo que a mis primos les encantaran tiene unos monisimos muñequitos-**le dijo Sirius**

(Remus suspiro él no tenia remedio)-deberías poner mas atención ya vienen los exámenes-**le dijo Remus seriamente**

no creo que historia de la magia me sirva de algo-**le aseguro Sirius**

no es porque te sirva-**le reprocho Remus**

¿entonces? Si no me sirve para que lo quiero-**le dijo Sirius indiferente**

pues adquieres lo que se llama cul-tu-ra-**le dijo Remus**

sonaste igualito a mi madre-**le espeto Sirius molesto**

(James y Remus se miraron entre si era hora de cambiar de tema)

bueno y ¿están seguros de que el contacto se fiable?-**les pregunto Remus**

am pues...si-**dijo James indeciso**

no James la ultima vez que dijiste eso, tu y Sirius terminaron en detención con Filch-**les recordó Remus**

oh no me lo recuerdes aun sueño con �¡Barro en la alfombra!-**chillo James imitando la voz de Filch**-pero bueno, lo averiguare después de todo no podemos hacer nada hasta que terminen las vacaciones, y...además estamos...en otro dilema-**le dijo James mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Sirius quien sonreía misteriosamente**

¿qué se traen esta vez?-**les pregunto Remus**

nosotros-**dijo James sorprendido**

James...siempre solo sonríes de esa manera es cuando alguna travesura te traes entre manos, lo mimo va para ti Sirius-**les aclaro Remus**-así que o me lo dicen o...-

¿o si no que?-**le pregunto James**

pues no me digan y se atendrán a las consecuencias-**le dijo Remus**

muy bien...recuerdas nuestro ultimo encuentro con Snape-**le dijo James**

¿en el que terminaron en detención con McGonagall?-**les pregunto Remus**

eh...si-**dijo James**-aun no entiendo...como diablos sabe tantos maleficios-**dijo James rascándose la cabeza**

el tipo es una bola de pelos con grasa llena de maleficios y encantamientos-**se burlo Sirius**

¿yo me sigo preguntando como diablos sabe todo eso?-**dijo James**

utilizo el cerebro Potter-**le dijo una siseante voz**

(Los tres chicos se levantaron de inmediato, empuñando sus varitas)

Potter, Black y Lupin, porque no me sorprende verlos en el suelo-**dijo Snape sonriendo**-de nuevo-

(Los tres chicos le miraban fijamente)

oh Snape no jodas-**le dijo Sirius molesto**

esta vez no vas esconderte debajo de las faldas de una chica Black-**le preguntó Snape maliciosamente**

(La cara de Sirius se torno de un rosa pálido y sintió sus mejillas arder, dio un paso hacia delante pero Remus le detuvo)

son tan patéticos-**dijo Snape con desprecio**

¡inmobilus!-**grito James**

protego-(le hechizo de James le reboto)

petrifucus totalus-**grito Sirius**

stuppefy-**grito Snape**

(Los dos hechizos destellaron por el pasto, Sirius cayó al suelo mientras que Snape solo se tambaleo)

rictusempra-**un chorro de luz plateada le dio a Sirius en el estomago y este se retorció respirando con dificultad**

tarantallegra-**grito Remus y las piernas de Snape se pusieron a danzar sin parar**

finite incatatem-Snape se apunto a su mismo y sus piernas dejaron de bailar)

(Sirius se levanto con dificultad, mientras que a James se le acaba el efecto de su propio hechizo)

impedimenta-**gritaron James y Sirius a la vez**

(Snape cayó rígido como una tabla al suelo)

es hora de irnos-**les susurro Remus**

oh pero...ahora que tenemos a este-**dijo Sirius**

viene Bellatrix y su banda-**le advirtió Remus**

bien...-**dijo Sirius de mala gana**

(los tres dieron media vuelta y Snape logro tomar su varita)

expelliarmus-**grito**

(los tres quedaron desprovistos de su varita de nuevo, Lupin se tiro en un reflejo nunca antes visto por James y Sirius)

incancero-**dijo Snape**

protego-**grito Lupin**

(James y Sirius, quedaron enrollados en las cuerdas mágicas)

locomotor morti-**grito Remus**

(Snape no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayó al suelo)

finite incatatem-**dijo Remus apuntando a Sirius y James**

(Cuando los dos se levantaron los tres salieron corriendo)

corre mientras puedas maldito cobarde-**le grito Bella**

(Sirius iba a regresarse pero Remus y James le detuvieron)

algún día le darás su merecido, por ahora no puedes-**le dijo Remus metiéndolo al castillo**

(El nuevo duelo los dejo con los ánimos bajos, aun no eran capaces de sostener una batalla decente con ese asqueroso Slytherin pero ellos no tenían ni idea de los maleficios que el les lanzaba, al día siguiente Remus se fue)

bueno ahora podemos ir a la biblioteca-**le dijo Sirius**

�¿que!-**dijo James desconcertado**

no pienso aguantarle otro maleficio a esa asquerosa bola de pelos-**le dijo Sirius molesto**

bien pensado-**le dijo James sonriendo**-ya te iba a proponer lo mismo venga vamos-

(No había mucha gente y para suerte de Sirius ninguno de sus parientes se quedo en el castillo, día y noche de las siguiente semanas se la pasaron practicando y estudiando todos los hechizos que encontraron en los libros de la biblioteca, de cualquier forma ambos prefrían ir a la biblioteca bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James, a ninguno le hacia gracia entrar a la biblioteca, anotaban en los pergaminos los hechizos que les sonaban bastante útiles y después los practicaban dado que Sirius era un as en encantamientos no tuvieron mucho problemas, por su parte James se hizo de muchos libros de transformaciones si ese era su punto fuerte tenia que aprovecharlo al máximo, el día de navidad James se levanto y encontró a Sirius ya en la sala común, mientras que un howler se quemaba)

el dulce regalo de mi madre, me recordaba lo lindo que me pasare las siguiente vacaciones de Semana Santa así que supongo que recibiré otro para entonces, porque tampoco pienso volver a casa-**le dijo Sirius como si no le importara**

¿qué tal los otros regalos?-**le pregunto James olvidando el tema**

oh no los he visto-**le dijo Sirius**

(James corrió hasta el árbol y comenzó a abrir sus regalos, su padres le había regalado la escoba Barredora 3 que estaría en su casa hasta que volviera del colegio, Sirius le escucho murmurar algo así como "malditas reglas" su madre le enviaba pastelillos, galletas bastones, y caramelos caseros que compartió con Sirius, Sirius le regalo un set de bromas pesadas¡todo lo necesario para ser cualquier artefacto en casa, tenia la ligera sensación que eso les serviría de mucho junto con un libro de transformación avanzada, y una casaca original de los Montrose Magpies, Remus le regalaba una libro sobre la historia detallada del quidditch y la reproducción no movible de un Snitch dorada, Sirius sintió que el mundo se le venia encima cuando vio que James se ponía la casaca de los Montrose Magpies y corría por la habitación con la snitch en la manos. Sirius comenzó abrir sus regalos, la mayoría de sus familiares le regalaron túnicas de gala -una para cada cena- **le comento Sirius malhumorado**, centenares de libros sobre "le legado de la sangre limpia" "reglas de civismo para el mago de sangre limpia" "el imperio de la sangre limpia", etc...etc, sus primos le regalaban libros de el misticismo de las artes oscuras y demás... -por lo menos sabremos como defendernos de Snape- **comento Sirius fríamente** lo que mas le gusto fueron los regalos de sus amigos, James le regalaba la túnica original de los Falmouth Falcons, un libro de encantamientos antiguos poderosos, -a que Snape no se lo sabe- **le comento Sirius entre risas**, y un montón de varitas de regaliz y chicles, a lo largo del curso se había dado cuenta que Sirius tenia un extraña afición a esos dos dulces mas que a otros, Lupin le regalaba una libreta en donde venían anotados cosas importantes de la historia en cada hoja, -apuesto a que cree que así me voy a interesar por la historia- un set de libros pata niños sobre la historia de la magia", -los libros con dibujitos si me gustan- **le afirmo Sirius** y un set de plumas con tintas de diferentes colores, así como diferentes carboncillos de colores", -bueno...así podré entretenerme mucho mas en historia- **le afirmo Sirius**, la verdad es que Sirius tenia una afición tremenda a decorar sus apuntes (aunque eran pocos) con grecas y marcos, James decía que si fuera mujer lo decoraría con corazoncitos, al bajar a desayunar les esperaban montones de pavos, papas, pudines, pasteles, ensaladas navideñas, y los típicos huevos que al romperse tenían una sorpresa, uno de ellos saco ratones vivos, los dos lo vieron con gran emoción tenia la ligera sospecha que ya sabían de donde sacar los ratones para su próxima broma al termino del desayuno se acercaron a la mesa con los profesores y cantaron todos juntos villancicos, al termino buscaron por todo el castillo a los dichosos ratones)

seria buena practica para el hechizo convocador-**le susurro James**

(La verdad es que tratarlos de agarrar de la forma muggle era toda una odisea, tenia meterse debajo de las mesas, entrar a los salones, treparse por las ventanas y aun así solo habían conseguido agarrar a únicamente dos y eso por pura y mera suerte)

vale-**le dijo Sirius**-veamos "accio ratón"-

(El ratón se quedo paralizo en su lugar pero no se movió)

concéntrate-**le dijo James**

(Sirius cerro los ojos y dijo)-"accio ratón"-(la risa de James le desconcentro)

ja,ja, ja,-**se reía James**

bueno inténtalo tu, haber, haber-**le dijo Sirius molesto**

"accio ratón"-(James apunto al ratón el cual salió corriendo en dirección opuesta)

ja-**dijo Sirius altivamente**

bueno yo no soy el bueno en encantamientos-**se defendió James**

(Siguieron al ratón)

mira esto James-**le dijo Sirius**-"accio ratón"-**le ordeno Sirius**(el ratón floto en el aire y después se dirigió a la mano de Sirius)

¡cool! Ya decía yo que solo tenia que molestarte un poquitito-**les dijo James**

¿qué tenias que que...?-**dijo Sirius molesto**-ah ya olvídalo, veamos...ahí esta, "accio ratón"-**grito Sirius de nuevo**

(el ratón voló hacia él)

vale James es sencillo-**le dijo Sirius**-inténtalo-

veamos...ahí va otro-**dijo James**-"accio raton"(el ratón se quedo suspendido en el aire, pero no avanzo, segundos después cayó al suelo, James se paso la mano por los cabellos)-"accio raton"-**volvió a gritar**(esta vez el rato se quedo a la mitad de trayecto y volvió a caer)

bueno después de todo hay algo en lo que no eres bueno-**le dijo Sirius**

sonaste igualito a Snape-**le dijo James mordazmente, Sirius hizo un gesto de ofendido**-�¡accio ratón!-**ordeno James**

(el ratón voló a sus manos)

ja-**le dijo James altivamente**

solo tenia que enojarte un poquito-**se sincero Sirius**

(Los chicos se pasaron ensayando el encantamiento mientras buscaban a los ratones, después el tiempo se les hizo muy corto)

0 ¿a caso soy yo¿quién soy para juzgar? No soy Dios, no soy nadie, yo también...les he mentido, yo también...yo también 0

Las vacaciones se terminaron y llegaron de nuevo las clases, no podían decir que estaban contentos pero era mucho mejor porque Remus estaba de vuelta con ellos un poco pálido pero...alegre

aprovechamos muy bien las vacaciones Lupin ya te le hemos dicho-**le dijo James por enésima vez**

y porque hasta ahora hacen la tarea de historia de la magia-**les reprocho Remus**

pues...veras, hay...cositas importantes que necesitaban mas...dedicación-**le dijo Sirius**-además...es rápido...dices que...volvamos a repasar Elmerico el malvado ¿era?-

vamos Sirius no leíste mis apuntes-**le dijo Remus molesto**

si pero...no se me pego ni gota de eso, estamos en el año ¿de?-**le dijo Sirius impaciente**

si no lo comprendes no lo entendederas-

no importa tengo cinco minutos para terminarlo y me faltan seis centímetros-**le dijo Sirius inquieto**

pues...no lo haré-**dijo Remus firmemente**

por favor, por favor, por favor-**le suplico Sirius**

pero después estudiaras todo esto y al final te preguntare la lección-**le advirtió Lupin**

si, si-

trae acá-(Remus le quito el pergamino lo leyó tan rápido como pudo y al final agrego todo lo que le faltaba que era bastante)

genial ahora tengo trece centímetros de mas, te debo una hermano-**le dijo Sirius familiarmente dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda**

eh Remus crees que esto esta bien-**le dijo James a Lupin extendiéndole el pergamino**

(Remus lo leyó)

James...alguna vez escuchaste la palabra ortografía-**le puntualizo Remus**

un par de veces-**admitió James**

ustedes dos no tiene remedio-**dijo Remus suspirando**(Tomo el pergamino de James con la varita corrigió su ortografía)-ahora los dos no les vuelvo ayudar en historia de la magia si no ponen un poquito de atención en ella-

vale hombre no te molestes, mira es que...-**trato de justificarse Sirius**

no hay excusas Sirius, veamos si después de Herbólogia, nos toca el almuerzo y podremos...-

ah nones-**le dijo Sirius, Remus le miro inquisitivamente**-no hemos terminando el ensayo de Astronomía y en historia haremos el de Herbólogia-

�¡no han hecho eso!-**grito Remus incrédulo**

pues...es que...como decirlo, tenemos idea de cómo hacerlo y que poner y todo pero...-**dijo James**

al menos hicieron la tarea de pociones-

tampoco-**le confeso Sirius**-pero...tenemos esta noche, ya sabemos todo eso de solución chispeante, es la cosa mas fácil de el mundo...solo tengo que ponerlo por escrito-**le dijo Sirius**

ah alguno de ustedes se les ocurrió hacer algo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras-**le pregunto Remus**

amm,...nop-**le confeso James**-pero...pero vale-

(Remus abrió la puerta del salón de Historia de la magia molesto)

oh Remus-**dijo Sirius, con un deje de culpabilidad**

(pero Remus se sentó lejos de ellos dos)

es infantil, porque molestarse por ello-**le dijo Sirius a James**-solo le hemos pedido los apuntes de historia este mes-

el mes ante pasado fueron los de Herbólogia, pociones, transformaciones, astronomía, encantamientos y Defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero desde que iniciaron las vacaciones no le hemos pedido su ayuda-**dijo James**

vale tal vez se enoja por eso, si le decimos que nos ayude todo se solucionara-**le dijo Sirius**

tienes razón, después de historia le diremos, ahora que tenemos que hacer...ah si un ensayo sobre, el lazo del diablo, quien diablos le interesa esa planta, digo como si fuéremos a poseer una-**dijo James sacando su pergamino la tinta y una pluma**

en mi casa no me vendría mal una, quizás así puede deshacerme de Kreacher...-**dijo Sirius**

(James no tenia idea si sonreír u objetar así que...se limito a hacerse el que trabajaba en su ensayo, prefirió no preguntar quien era Kreacher, los dos siguieron anotando en historia de la Magia, Lupin les miraba con algo de recelo desde su asiento, los dos estaban trabajando al máximo, cuando toco la campana, Sirius se levanto de la banca aun medio dormido, pero aun así se reunió con James y Remus)

eh, Remus que dices si nos ayudas-**le dijo James**

James-**le dijo Remus en tono molesto**

ok, ok, vale tiene razón fue irresponsable de nuestra parte, no hacerlo-**le dijo Sirius**-pero, tenemos...una, mira es que...-**tartamudeo Sirius**

se la pasaron bomba atragantándose de dulces y pasteles-**les contesto de mala Remus**

(Remus avanzo rápidamente hacia los invernaderos, Sirius y James le siguieron el paso)

no, Lupin no-**dijo James**-ok observa-**le dijo James deteniendo a Remus**

(Pasaba un grupo de chicas de primero de varias casas)

no James ya...-

(Pero no tuvo Remus no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar James y Sirius le jalaron escondiéndose dentro del armario de escobas que había en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts)

observa y calla-**le dijo Sirius**

(Abrieron un brecha para que los tres pudieran observar, Sirius saco la mano)

�¡Avis!-

(Un sonido fuerte se escucho y de la varita de Sirius salieron cinco aves de considerable tamaño)

aqua skoteinos-**dijo James**

(Los pájaros se convirtieron en masas se agua negra que bañaron a las chicas)

"accio tintero"-**dijo Sirius**

Winguardim leviosa-**dijo James**

(los tinteros volaron hacia arriba cayendo sobre las chicas, James y Sirius cerraron la puerta)

hemos aprendido muchos hechizos-**dijo James hinchado de orgullo moviendo la varita circularmente**

tal vez omitimos la parte teórica, pero...la practica es buena, solo necesitamos afilar algunos detalles-**dijo Sirius alzando la varita**

el hechizo convocador, es de cuarto grado, y...la transformación de aves es de...tercero, pero...es agua y...esta bien, esta bien-**dijo Lupin asombrado**-¿Quién es Bodrod el barbudo?-**les pregunto repentinamente Lupin**

(Sirius y James se miraron uno al otro desconcertados, Remus soltó una risa)

no importa tiene hasta cuarto para averiguarlo-**les dijo Remus sonriendo**

ahora si nos perdonas-**le dijo James jugando con la varita**

por supuesto y será mejor que se apuren o...no tendrán tiempo de hacer su ensayo de encantamientos sobre el hechizo lumos-**les dijo Remus**

(Los tres chicos salieron del armario como si nada, el grupo de chicas aun estaba quejándose de lo que les había ocurrido, James y Sirius no pudieron evitar mirarlas y reírse, una chica de cabellos negros y ojos lilas les miro de mala gana y una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes les miro enojada, ambas eran de Gryffindor y sus compañeras, poco les importo porque Remus les hablo)

dejen de verlas ya o se verán sospechosos-**les dijo Remus en voz baja**

oh, pero...ya les tenemos una sorpresa ¿a que si verdad Sirius?-**le dijo James contento**

si, si claro, pero...aun tenemos algo pendiente-**dijo Sirius**

se puede saber que-**dijo Remus**

claro hermano, pero...en otro lado, aquí...pueden escucharnos-**dijo James**(recargándose en Remus de manera familiar)

(Cuando los chicos llegaron a Herbólogia mientras Remus ponía atención a la clase, Sirius y James estaban tramando su próxima travesura)

Remus te molestaría perder astronomía-**le pregunto Sirius**

¿que traman?-**les pregunto Remus**

pues...veras, como hoy es astronomía teórica y no quiero saber el nombre de la décima luna de venus-**le explico James**

venus no tiene diez lunas James-**le corrigió Remus**

es precisamente lo que evitamos es encontrar mas lunas, en fin el punto es que... no quiero tener astronomía, además tenemos que ver algo de pociones-**dijo James**

¿es inevitable?-**le pregunto Remus**

pues...mañana estudiare los cielos-**le aseguro James**

supongo que me caerá muy bien un descanso-**murmuro Remus, Sirius y James sonrieron abiertamente**(Remus previo a Sirius cuando Mich Mups trato de tirarle una saco de fertilizante en la cabeza)

otro poco y te da, que suerte, lo siento es que...fue un accidente-**dijo el chico apretando los dientes**

oh no hay problema-**le dijo Sirius indiferente**

(Remus vio que Sirius tenia el entre cejo fruncido y miraba cuidadosamente a Mich Mups, cinco minutos antes de que acabara la clase, estaban alzando sus pequeñas palas, Remus se estaba quitándose los guantes cuando James tapo la visión de la profesora, y coloco su mochila debajo de la mesa, Sirius se agacho, Remus miro a Mich Mups que coqueteaba con una chica de Gryffindor de cabellos dorados, los dos observaban una planta vio que Mich Mups agitaba la varita y ¡Bum! La planta comenzó a quemarse, trataron de apagar el fuego Sirius paso a gatas por debajo de James y de pronto ya esta a lado de Remus en menos de tres segundos, Mich miro a Sirius quien estaba entretenido ayudando a Remus, el cual ni siquiera volteo a ver a Mich, la profesora Sprout regaño a Mich Mups y le quito cinco puntos a la casa de Hufflepuff por su total falta de criterio, en el receso, los tres desayunaron James y Sirius hicieron sus redacciones de encantamientos en menos de diez minutos, y después comenzaron a platicar)

...amm, las posibilidades son muy pocas, necesitamos un lugar discreto-**les dijo Remus**

que tal nuestro cuarto-**propuso James**

James la palabra discreto incluye que nadie mas vea-**dijo Remus**

no se, que...me dicen de, lo tengo, si le decimos a Fabián apuesto a que el debe de saber alguno, hey que hay de las cocinas-**propuso Sirius**

nones, dudo que los elfos...-**dijo Remus**

Hola Sirius-**interrumpió a Remus una empalagosa voz**

la palabra impertinente te suena-**le gruño Sirius sin voltear a ver a la chica**

(La chica se sentó a lado de Sirius y lo abrazo)

quítateme de encima-**le dijo el chico de malas pulgas**

ay pero Siri-**dijo la chica recargando su cabeza y en los hombros del chico, así como pasando sus manos a todo lo largo y ancho del pecho del chico**-

(James miraba a Sirius de manera burlona mientras que Remus se limitaba a esconder su risa atragantándose con el jugo de naranja)

quítamela de encima-**le pidió Sirius a James**

(James iba abrir la boca cuando una chica de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color se acerco a él con una carta en la mano y que le tapaba parte de la cara que estaba toda de color rojo, Remus en cambio aparto de inmediato su mano de la banca cuando una chica de tercero se le acerco, no era la primera vez que se veían en aquella situación)

eh...Potter, ...yo...pues...-**dijo la chica de la carta**-minombreesSaraMilleryesperoque aceptesestacarta-**dijo Sara rápidamente extendiéndole la mano**

(James tomo la carta indiferente, la iba a guardar cuando se la arrebato Sirius, quien la abrió y comenzó a leerla en voz alta)

Querido James,-**pronuncio Sirius recalcando el querido**-querido...¿acaso es tu novio o tu amante?-**le pregunto Sirius burlonamente**(a la chica se puso mas roja y se quedo petrificada)-sabes algo-**continuo**-es obvio que no sabe, si lo supiera no necesitaría que tu se lo recordaras-**le critico duramente Sirius**-desde el primer momento en que te vi-**dijo Sirius melosamente provocando una risa entre sus amigos**-supe que eras un chico excepcional-**prosiguió el chico**-ah ver¿cuándo fue la primera vez que le viste y que le viste?-**le pregunto en doble sentido Sirius, la cara de la chica ahora era un foco rojo navideño, James sonrió mas**-tienes carisma, eres inteligente, gracioso-**continuo el chico burlonamente**-pero sobre todo guapo-**dijo Sirius lentamente**-¡ja, sabes James creo que me voy a poner celoso-**dijo Sirius entre risas, Remus miro a la chica quien contenía los puños cerrados**-se que tal vez en tu vida, aunque sea algo corta-**continuo Sirius**-te toma por un crío-**dijo Sirius duramente**-debes de tener a un montón de chicas a las cuales les gustas-**continuo Sirius entre risas**-uh si, James tiene un club de Fans, hasta le piden autógrafos-**se mofo Sirius**-te mentiría si dejara que yo solo busco contigo una amistad-**continuo burlándose el chico**-pero...creo que debemos ir por pasos-**Sirius sonrió**-mira que cosas, las chica toma eso del noviazgo como un baile, un pasito pa´lante un pasito pa´atrás-**se burlo en chico y James rió**-por el momento yo solo te pido una oportunidad-**prosiguió**-a ver cariño es obvio que es lo que buscas, para que lo escribes-**le gruño el chico**-para poder entrar en tu corazón-**continuo en tono de burla**-que cursi-**se quejo Sirius**-espero que seas generoso-**dijo Sirius incrédulo**-te esta pidiendo limosna-**dijo Sirius duramente**-y me des una oportunidad-**prosiguió**-para así demostrarte lo mucho que me gustas-**dijo Sirius**-o sea que la tía cachetea las banquetas por ti-**dijo Sirius entre risas**-y que estoy dispuesta a todo para ser de tu agrado-**termino el chico**-en pocas palabras tu le dices salta y ella te preguntara ¿que tan alto amor?-**se mofo Sirius**-pues no se tu...querido amigo pero...-**Sirius miro inquisitivamente a la chica**-esta plana, sin chiste y por lo que escribe no gota de imaginación o inteligencia, nah, no vale la pena-**le desprecio Sirius**

(Sirius arrugo la hoja y la coloco hecha bolita en la mesa, James la tiro en una copa, Remus les miro...no debieron hacer eso, la chica de su lado salió huyendo antes de que el chico blandiera su látigo de desprecio una vez mas hacia ella)

�¡eres...un!-**dijo la chica en voz alta molesta**

oh en lo que estábamos, y...Diva¡lárgate!-**le dijo Sirius fríamente a la chica que le abrazaba**-o haré que tu hermosa y horrenda carita haga que los granos de Freya parezcan tan solo unas cuantas pecas-

(La chica se levanto indignada de la mesa, mientras que Sara daba media vuelta entre pequeñas lagrimas, y avanzaba lentamente, James busco la carta empapada y se la aventó)

tal vez quieras rectificarla, si lo haces con mas imaginación la próxima vez, me lo pensare-**le dijo James**

¡ah! por cierto, corazón lleva acento en la o, carisma es con s y no con z, excepcional es con xc, no con doble c, que les sucede a las chicas de hoy no pueden ni siquiera escribir decentemente una carta-**dijo Sirius**

(Parte del gran comedor les miro, muchas chicas miraron de mala gana a la chica que lloraba mientras otras pocas les llevaban miradas reprobatorias a los chicos que continuaba su animada platica)

no se tu James pero...he escuchado que esa chica es rencorosa-**le confeso Remus en media clase de encantamientos**

ah¿si?-**le dijo James indiferente**

no tiene caso hablar contigo-**dijo Remus molesto**

mira, estoy arto de hacerme el niño bueno y decirles que no a la mayoría-**le confeso James**

por eso hazle como yo, sal con una hoy y mañana con otro, así es mas fácil le das gusto a todas-**le dijo Sirius**

eso también esta mal-**le dijo Remus**

pues si pero...así te dejan de molestar-**se defendió Sirius**

eso si-**dijo Remus**-pero...-**el chico se mordió el labio inferior**

¿qué sucede Remus?-**le pregunto Sirius**

pues...lo de Mups no es algo reciente, hace dos días escuche en la biblioteca que...bueno Bellatrix y Snape no son sus únicos enemigos-**le confesor Remus**

ah, bueno es natural que pidan venganza-**dijo Sirius indiferente mientras iluminaba su cajita negra**

y...¿ustedes saben que es Oogie Boogie?-**les pregunto Remus**

npi-**contesto Sirius**-pero mejor no me preguntes a que me suena-

Remus meneo la cabeza y James soltó una risita-bueno las chicas han estado histéricas por eso, y...como es natural los asocian a ustedes-**les confeso Remus**

pues...vamos a ser el Oogie Boogie -**dijo James sonriendo**

¿a quien?-**le pregunto Sirius**

(Los dos chicos comenzaron a reír, Remus suspiro, no tienen remedio)

nox-**susurro Remus antes de que su varita dejara de brillar**

(Fueron a clases y esta termino cinco minutos antes, fueron de los primeros en dejar la clase, subieron al salón de astronomía como era teoría se les impartía en un salón de abajo que estaba enfrente a el salón de Runas antiguas, Sirius se apresuro a colocarse tras la puerta de astronomía, mientras que James se coloco en la puerta de Runas Antiguas, Remus no tenia ni idea de lo que iban hacer, vio que James le hacia algo al pomo de la puerta de Runas y después le pasaba algo a Sirius quien hacia lo suyo, después lo tres chicos se escondieron, la campana sonó y el festín comenzó, la puerta de Runas comenzó abrirse poco a poco hacia adentro sin contra tiempos, de pronto la puerta de astronomía trato de abrirse de golpe (que también se abría hacia adentro) ambas puertas iniciaron una lucha para poder abrirse, los forcejeos y los gritos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, de pronto un grupo de jóvenes de quinto pasaban apurados por en medio del pasillo que no repararon en la lucha corría normalmente hasta que �¡PPUUMM! Pociones, libros, caldero y varitas volaron en el aire junto con capas y uno que otros pie, Sirius y James comenzaron a carcajearse, el frufru de un capa anunciaba la hora de salir de la escena del crimen, Remus jalo a ambos por la túnica bajaron al siguiente piso entraron al servicio de chicos que en ese momento estaba vació después salieron y se unieron a su grupo, cuando todos llegaron aun estaba la disputa para poder abrir las puertas, y los chicos recogían sus cosas la profesora de Aritmancia esta tratando de averiguar el problema, quince minutos después apareció la profesora McGonagall y todo termino, un hilo invisible era el que unía ambas puerta estaba ligeramente tensado para evitar que las dos puertas se abrieran, nadie hubiese podio verlo, así que ayudo a los chicos de quinto, el tiempo que sobraba de clase fue libre.

0 Error, no, no lo hay somos humanos, somos libres, somos lo que somos, no hay nada de que arrepentirse, nada de que burlarse, nada...que este mal ¿o si? 0

Estaban en la torre mas alta, acaban de tener clase de Astronomía, Sirius aun seguía pegado al telescopio, James logro separarlo a cambio de un chicle de sabor fresa, su favorito, Fabián tenia razón al decir que los chicos de Slytherin se la cargaban con los novatos de Gryffindor, los tres iban bajando de la torre)

ah, ja lo ven yo soy muy importante, los antiguos egipcios lo sabían-**dijo Sirius "modestamente"**

(James y Remus giraron los ojos, estaban acostumbrarse a los aires de grandeza de Sirius, a veces ellos también tenían la culpa sobre todo James quien solía llamarle "su alteza" cada vez que quería mofarse de él pero...normalmente le salía el tiro por la culata)

claro...claro-**mascullo James**-bueno su real...y gentil pero sobretodo modestia alteza-**dijo James sarcásticamente mientras Sirius hacia un gesto de altiveza**-tengo que recordarle que usted...-

(Remus les detuvo en seco.

no...no...tengo...mas yo...-**chillaba el chico de cabellos cafés que dormía en el mismo dormitorio con ellos**-...puedo-

eh déjalo en paz bola de manteca-**grito James**

(Dos chicos corpulentos levantaron la vista, Sirius les reconoció de inmediato)

a pero si son los sirvientes de Malfoy-**dijo Sirius despreciablemente**

mocoso despreciable-**le dijo la grave voz de Crabbe**

suelta a ese chico-**le ordeno Sirius**

no quiero¿qué me vas hacer?-**le dijo altivamente Goyle**

ahora mismo veras-**dijo Sirius arremangándose la túnica y sacando su varita**-locomotor mortis-

protejo-**grito Goyle**

stupefy-**grito Crabbe**

reducto-**grito James**

(El hechizo de Crabbe le dio de lleno a Sirius, pero el hechizo de James le dio a Crabbe, Remus agarro a Sirius para que no cayera por las escaleras, mientras que Crabbe caía al suelo irremediablemente)

accio varita-**dijo James**

petrifucus...-**Goyle no termino su hechizo pues su varita salió volando**

(Sirius se levanto, ayudado por Remus, alzo la varita apuntando a Goyle)

impedimenta-**dijo Sirius**

incancero-**grito una tercera voz**

(Goyle cayó al suelo mientras que unas cuerdas rodearon los cuerpos de James y Sirius)

así que quieres pelear mocoso-**le dijo la voz a Sirius**

Bejatix-**intento decir Sirius**

has perdido tus funciones básicas ¿Sirius?-**se burlo Bellatrix**

mobilicorpus-**dijo Bellatrix**

(El cuerpo de Sirius comenzó a flotar en el aire mientras el chico trataba de safarse)

diffindo-**dijo Remus dirigiendo su varita a Sirius**

(las cuerdas se cortaron y Sirius cayó al suelo pesadamente)

maldito, "pneuma"-**chillo Bella**

"furnunculus"-**dijo Sirius**

(Remus salió volando por el aire hasta dar con la pared en lo alto, y después cayó pesadamente, mientras que Bellatrix se llevaba las manos a la cara quien trataba de ocultar sus horribles furúnculos grandes)

me las vas pagar maldito-**le amenazo Bellatrix**

te estaré esperando-**le gruño Sirius**

(El chico espero a que Bella Crabbe y Goyle se fueran para llevarse la mano izquierda al codo derecho comenzando a sobarse, se acerco a James quien ayudaba a levantarse a Remus)

estas bien-**le pregunto Sirius**

si, solo fue...un buen golpe-**le dijo Remus**

(los tres rieron, Sirius cojeaba y se quejaba del codo cuando los tres repararon que el chico de Gryffindor les seguía de cerca, cuando los tres le vieron el chico se puso nervioso)

eh...yo..-

¿te hicieron daño?-**dijo Remus**

no...bueno, este yo...-**dijo le chico nervioso**-...q..furn ayae-**susurro el chico**

¿si¿que sucede?-**le pregunto James**

mi nombre es Peter-**dijo el chico rápidamente**

ya lo sabemos, dormimos en el mismo cuarto ¿sabes?-**tercio Sirius**

si, pero...yo-**susurro el chico**

vamos, ya no te molestaran esos chicos-**le dijo Remus**

si, gracias-**dijo el chico** **mirando al suelo mientras su manos apretaban fuertemente el libro de astronomía**-eh...ustedes son grandioso-**dijo el chico lentamente**

bueno...un poco-**dijo James**

no en serio, son geniales, siempre...tienen grandes ideas y son muy divertidos, además son muy inteligentes, y...-**dijo Peter los tres le miraron fijamente un silencio incomodo se hizo Remus iba abrir la boca cuando Sirius y James se le adelantaron**

�¡en serio crees eso de nosotros!-**preguntaron los chicos hinchados de orgullo**

claro-**dijo el chico sonriendo abiertamente**-como no pensarlo, sus bromas son divertidísimas me hacen reír mucho, y...ustedes son grandiosos, nunca antes había visto a alguien tan...genial como ustedes, son los mejores de este colegio las bromas de los lagartos no se comparan para nada con ustedes-**dijo Peter**

(Sirius y James reflexionaron las palabras, sonriendo ampliamente)

que mas piensas de nosotros-**le dijo Sirius pasándole el brazo por los hombros**

pues...-

(Remus camino a lado de los tres chicos, tuvo que soportar dos horas de halagos de Peter y subidas de ego por parte de James y Sirius, Peter les soltó la sopa de todo lo que las chicas, o chicos pensaban de ellos, para cuando acabo el día James y Sirius estaban tan llenos de orgullos como una marrana gorda antes de navidad, desde entonces eran cuatro)

0 numero cuatro, tan firme con una mesa sobre sus cuatro patas, si estas son del mismo tamaño, si no...la mesa es tan inestable como un montón de libros mal apilados, y así somos los cuatro 0

(La cosa era inevitable, desde que los cuatro eran amigos Peter les daba rienda suelta a Sirius y James con el ego, sobre todo a Sirius quien no se cansaba de oír las palabras "su alteza" de la boca de Peter, pero como evitarlo es que...hasta Remus se sentía halagado con las cosas que decía Peter y como eso coincidió con que a James le comenzaron a llegar cartas de varias chicas, Sirius y James tenían el ego por la nubes, no es que no tuviera porque pero...bueno eran chicos y Remus debía dejarlos soñar)

yo soy el rey-**dijo Sirius firmemente**

si-**le dijo Lupin secamente**

bueno "su alteza"-**le dijo James sarcásticamente**-no olvide que tenemos algo mucho mas importante que hacer-

si estudiar Historia de la Magia no saben ni jota de eso-**les dijo Lupin severamente**

faltan siglos para la los exámenes-**repuso Sirius**

tres meses no son siglos Sirius-**mascullo Lupin**

esta bien estudiaremos-**dijo Sirius**

(Remus alzo la vista del libro de encantamientos, Sirius y James se sentaron en el alfeizar de la ventana que estaba entre sus camas y tomaron los enormes libros de Una historia de la Magia y comenzaron a leer y discutir sobre las cosas, Remus no escuchaba su discusión pero...por primera vez estaban concentrados en estudiar historia de la magia, les miro inquisitivamente, confiaría en ellos, si guió leyendo guía de transformaciones para principiantes)

todo listo, tengo un buen lugar, le pregunte a Fabián entre chiste y chiste, no sospechara para que le queremos-**le susurro James lentamente poniendo el dedo en el libro para hacer que discutía sobre este**-el pasillo de tercer piso del lado derecho, hasta el fondo hay una puerta que tiene un trampilla, podemos bajar por ella y nadie lo notara-**le afirmo James**

bueno pues ya tengo los ingredientes, todo listo, aunque...bueno tuve que robar un caldero-**le dijo Sirius**

no importa-**le dijo James indiferente**-¿a quien?-**pregunto James interesado**

una chica de Slytherin que parecia un troll-**dijo Sirius**

todas las chicas de Slytherin parecen trolls-**se quejo James**

una tal Batidla Goshawk-**dijo Sirius**

oh bueno, ahora necesitamos...-**prosiguió James**

ya tenemos los ratones, conseguí unos veinte mas, fue algo difícil, pero...me las arregle-**le confeso Sirius**-están en los linderos del bosque prohibido, Hagrid ni idea de que están ahí-**apresuro a decirle Sirius**

así que...estas seguro que no hay...problemas si-**dijo James**

no, mira primero las inflamos como hurones y luego les damos de beber la poción herbovitalizante, no hay nada de malo en ello-**le tranquilizo Sirius**

y como subiremos, eso no lo tenemos arreglado-**dijo James**

eh estado pensando en ello¿y si las hacemos flotar?-**le sugirió Sirius**

son muchas y...tenemos que abrir la puerta-**dijo James**

am...yo tengo una duda, y si solo se acciona la alarma cuando pisamos la escalera-**dijo Sirius**

tal vez...pero, si hacemos que una chica los suba involuntariamente-**le sugirió James**

no creo que una chica este dispuesta a cooperar-**dijo Sirius**

involuntariamente que no sepa lo que esta llevando-**le explico James**

si ¿pero como, llevar cincuenta ratones del tamaño de un hurón sin que se de cuenta-**le dijo Sirius**

esta bien, mala idea pues-**dijo James resignado**

que tal si...probemos esta noche te parece, a la una de la maña nos levantamos y probamos-**propuso Sirius**

esta bien pero que no se entere nadie-**le suplico James**

no, no le diremos a nadie, porque si les decimos todo acabara-**le aclaro Sirius**

en un mes, todo estará listo-**le aseguro James**

¿en un mes? Es mucho-**grito Sirius**

(Remus alzo la vista, James le sonrió)

eh..tenemos una duda-**mintió James**

¿cual?-**le pregunto Remus**

eh...pues...¿Dedi vivo en el reinado de?-**le pregunto James**

Khufru-**le respondió Remus**

ah ya decía yo que empezaba con K el desdichado-**le dijo James**-vez Khufru era...-**James rebusco en su memoria al tipo pero no lo encontró**

faraón-**contesto Remus irritado**

ah, vaya si...Faraón claro, no tendrás líneas consanguíneas con el su alteza-**se dirigió James a Sirius**

tal vez no se-

no seas tonto James, Khufru vivo hace miles de años y dudo que Sirius tenga algo que ver con quien mando hacer la gran pirámide -**le dijo Remus**

fantástico me pertenece una pirámide-**dijo Sirius altivamente**-algo mas para mi colección de cosas invaluables de la ancestral familia Black-**dijo Sirius con deje de desprecio**

Sirius-**alzo la voz Remus**

¿si?-**se volteo Sirius lentamente hacia el**

sigue soñando-**le contesto Remus**

acaso no crees que ese Tutankamon no es mi familia-**dijo Sirius ofendido**

Khufru no es Tutankamon, no tienes idea de quien es Tutankamon-**le reprocho Remus**

ah..son faraones ¿no?-**se defendió Sirius**

si por décadas de diferencia-**le recalco Remus**

bueno, bueno estuve cerca-**dijo Sirius indiferente**

así que eres pariente de Ramses debe de ser genial ¿no?-**dijo James**

porque no se ponen a estudiar-**dijo Remus molesto**

vale, vale estábamos en que Kukru es amigo de Tutankamon pariente de Ramses-**dijo James**

Khufru-**le corrigió Remus**-y Tutankamon no tiene nada que ver con Ramses, son dos cosas diferentes-**agrego Remus irritado**

vale, vale no te cabres por algo sin sentido-**le dijo James**

(Sirius y James volvieron a sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana, estaban discutiendo de nuevo cuando entraron estrepitosamente Peter y Halmir)

fue lo mas espeluznante que eh visto lo juro-**dijo Peter rápidamente**

si, yo también es horrible creo que-**dijo Halmir**

¿qué sucede?-**le pregunto Sirius**

oh a aparecido el Oogie Boogie-**dijo Halmir**

oh eso-**dijo Sirius riéndose**

el Oogie Boogie no es gracioso-**le dijo Halmir serio**

que se yo, para mi si lo es-**dijo Sirius**

que tiene de gracioso el Oogie Boogie-**pregunto Peter**

pues...veras oog...-**le dijo Sirius**

nada Peter-**le interrumpió abruptamente Remus**-Sirius solo...no sabe de lo que habla-

(Sirius se cruzo de brazos molesto y Peter hizo el amago de hablar pero de su boca no salió nada)

a mi me metió un tremendo susto-**les dijo Halmir**

pues...quizás hubiese sentido...-**dijo Sirius y Remus le miro de soslayo**-bonito-**termino Sirius su frase**

(Peter, Halmir y James le miraron, meditando las palabras, de pronto a James le dio un ataque de risa, que apago cuando se metió la cabeza en la almohada)

me voy a dormir-**dijo Peter de pronto**

oh si esta muy tarde, hasta mañana-**se apresuro a decir Sirius**

(Remus le miro desconcertado, Sirius durmiéndose temprano y estudiando, o estaba entrando en razón o...algo cercano al fin del mundo se acercaba, también se metió a la cama, miro involuntariamente el calendario, en tres semana habría luna llena de nuevo, olvido su pensamiento cuando se acostó, tres horas después Sirius y James se levantaron, se colocaron la capa de la invisibilidad y fueron a la sala común, se encontraba una chica de profundos cabellos negros con brillante y hermosos ojos lila, llevaba una bata para dormir y miraba embelesada la chimenea mientras el fuego bailaba consumiendo los leños)

¿que hace esta aquí?-**susurro James molesto**

no lo se, pero habrá que esperar-**le dijo Sirius al oído**

Quiero buscar con el ritmo de los elefantes y rinocerontes  
y saborear como un niño saborea un helado de cajeta  
quiero caminar sin zapatos y sentir las piedras  
después volar y ver si el cielo puedo yo tocar ... oohh...yeah!  
Quiero montar una bicicleta y llegar al mar..  
después nadar y toparme una sirena sin tener k respirar  
Quiero caminar sin zapatos y sentir la arena  
después volar y soñar k estoy despierta ..Mmm..-**canturreo la chica en un idioma extraño**

hay no me digas mal de amores-**dijo Sirius sarcásticamente**

aaagghh-**dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo en voz alta**

(La chica miro la sala común no había nadie mas sin embargo un claro gesto de desagrado se había escuchado, la chica se levanto del sillón)

no vaya a ser que el Oogie Boogie venga por aquí-**dijo la chica riéndose**

yo puedo ser tu Oogie Boogie-**susurro Sirius mientras le tapaba la boca a James**

(la chica subió las escaleras)

hola Lily-**se escucho desde la planta alta**

me tenias preocupada ahora iba a bajar a buscarte...-**dijo una chica el resto de la conversación no se escucho pues las chicas había cerrado la puerta**

(Los chicos se quitaron la capa esperaron diez minutos por si las chicas andaban cerca de la puerta aun, sabían que no podía subir Remus se los había dicho, por lo tanto miraron el lugar la pared era lisa, no iba a poder sostenerse de algo, y...)

eh la ventana si podemos llegar hasta ella-**dijo James**

no seria mas fácil escalar por la pared-**le sugirió Sirius**

es totalmente lisa¿qué piensas hacer¿volar?-**le dijo James**

¿porque no?-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

no tenemos escoba...pero...-**dijo James captando la idea**-el equipo de quidditch si-**dijeron los dos a la vez**-pan comido tomar prestada una escoba-**dijo James**

¿por qué no se nos había ocurrido antes?-**murmuro Sirius**

no lo se-**contesto James encogiéndose de hombros**

vale a que llego a la ventana sin problemas-**dijo Sirius corriendo a las escaleras**

(subió sin problemas al sexto escalón, y...la alarma sonó y los escalones se unieron en un tobogán, antes de que eso sucediera, Sirius logro subir un poco mas hasta la ventana agarrandose del pequeño alfeizar, escucho pasos y se soltó de inmediato cayo de sentón al suelo, James estaba partiéndose de la risa, pero Sirius lo jalo y los dos se colocaron la capa)

hemos escuchado la alarma un chico trato de subir-**dijo una chica indignada**

(otra chica se apresuro a subir por el cuarto de los hombre, mientras dos chicas platicaban de lo poco confiables que eran lo hombres, diez minutos después bajo, James y Sirius agradecieron eso puesto que estaban artos de la charla de las chicas)

todo en orden-**le dijo la chica**

(Las tres chicas subieron, Sirius y James su vieron al cuarto, Remus les esperaba)

¿y bien?-**les dijo Remus**

tiene razón no podemos entrar a los cuartos de las chicas-**le confeso Sirius**

ya se los había dicho¿acaso no confían en mi?-**les reprocho Remus**

claro, somos tan sinceros contigo como tu con nosotros, por cierto ¿cómo sigue tu madre?-**le pregunto James**

Remus se mordió la lengua-mejor-**les respondió y se metió inmediatamente a la cama el estomago le dio un vuelco**

(Sirius y James se durmieron)

0 magnifica idea sin duda la mas divertida de todas su travesuras de primero, curioso, habían trabajado gran parte de año en ella, nada podía evitarlo...quizás...fue solo un error, el pequeño y nimio error 0

(Estaban en exámenes, la teoría era sencillo la practica mucho mas, todo se preparaban para el terror de Hogwarts, pociones e Historia de la magia, Lupin estudia sentado sobre su cama, recargándose sobre la cabecera)

aconito o luparia, planta que sirve...-**repitió Remus leyendo el libro**

(James se aventó de medio cuerpo sobre la cama, recargando su cabeza sobre ambas manos y sus rodillas estaban sobre el suelo, a Remus casi se le cae el libro)

eh Remus que dices de este chiste llegan a un cruce un troll, una bruja y un...-**dijo James**

ahora no James tengo que estudiar-**le interrumpió Remus**

ya te lo sabes de memoria esta mañana lo has recitado dos veces, lo que no aprendiste en este año no lo aprenderás en una noche-**le aseguro James**

solo estaba repasando-**le dijo Remus**

(Peter se sentó de lado contrario a James en la cama de Remus)

eh...Remus, el polvo de raíz de ajenjo es un buen antídoto ¿no? y el bezoar con asfoleo forman el filtro de muertos en vida-**le dijo Peter**

no, Peter, has confundido todo-**le dijo Remus pacientemente**-mira, el asfoleo y el ajenjo forman el filtro de muertos en vida, el bezoar es un antídoto común, te salva casi de todo-**le explico Lupin**

¿el principal ingrediente de la poción para olvidar es el ópalo?-**le pregunto Peter**

no es la coclearia-**le corrigió Remus por encima vez**

vaya que eres tonto Peter, eso es lo mas sencillo, la poción Veritaserum sin embargo es mucho mas difícil tienes que...-**comenzó a Decir James**

pero no lo veremos, esa poción esta regulada por el ministerio de magia, así que no te preocupes Peter solo concéntrate en el examen de mañana-**le calmo Remus al ver que Peter comenzaba a jugar con sus manos**(Peter se fue a su cama y comenzó a leer, James miro a Remus y sonrió)-¿y Sirius?-**le pregunto Remus**

oh esta en su sita con Ailena-**le dijo James tranquilamente**

¿Ailena?-**pregunto Remus desconcertado**-pero es tres años mayor que el-

magnetismo animal-**contesto James entre risas**

claro-**contesto Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco**-¿y de donde proviene la raíz magus?-**el pregunto Remus a James**

del antiguo Egipto-**le contesto James sonriendo y Remus le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria**-ya se que no proviene de los sacerdotes de los Medas y Persas ¿contento?-**el dijo James**

mucho mejor¿en que año vivo Elmerico el malvado?-**le pregunto Remus**

este...aun no llego ahí, pero creo que Ulrico el chiflado en verdad estaba tocado del cerebro-**le dijo James**

¿otro nombre por el cual se conoce a Khufru?-**le pregunto Remus**

Gizeh-**le contesto James**

Remus suspiro(La puerta se abrió y se cerro de golpe)

�¡ah mujeres!-**se quejo Sirius**

(James se levanto de la cama quedando hincado a los pies de lado derecho, de la cama de Remus, mientras que este se ladeaba para ver a su amigo)

la próxima vez que intente...-**dijo Sirius enojado viendo a sus amigos**-eh le estas declarando tu amor a Remus, James-**dijo mordazmente Sirius**

(Remus y James se vieron, James meneo con la cabeza sintiendo arder sus mejillas)

estábamos charlando sobre tus antepasados-**le contesto Remus tranquilamente**

Sirius le miro desconcertado con el ceño fruncido

¿qué te hizo Ailena?-**le pregunto Remus serenamente**

oh trato de humillarme, pero ja, yo fui mas listo que ella, a esta hora aun debe de tratar de quitarse las gominolas del cabello, creo que mañana la veremos con un precioso corte a rape-**comento Sirius con malicia**-además...el celo mágico y los chicles funcionaron de maravilla, parecía que tenia en el pelo una masa pegajosa multicolor, estuvo fenomenal-**dijo Sirius ente risas**-pero ella no fue la del problema, si no de Abigail, ella me cacheteo sin sentido, vieja loca-**espeto Sirius molesto**

ella te quiere-**repuso Remus**

si me quiere ¿por qué me golpea?-**gruño Sirius**

te parece suficiente irte a hacer sabrás que con otra-**le explico Remus**

ah, que no sea sentimentalista, yo nunca le dije que era algo mío-**le aclaro Sirius**

tu palabras fueron, claro eres una chica especial, yo también te quiero-**le recordó Remus**

eso no significa nada-**repuso James**

será mejor que midan sus palabras, eso da mucho de que hablar-**dijo Remus**

ya, ya, un recado de Lauren-**le dijo Sirius a James**-no quiere ver que McKensei te hable-

oh que se vaya al diablo, me tiene arto con sus escenitas de celos ya pensaba mandarla a volar, pero ahora me a dado rienda así que...que se friegue-**dijo James secamente**

oh bueno es hora de dormir-**le dijo Sirius guiñándole el ojo**

claro, es verdad, hasta mañana Remus-**dijo James**

Sirius son las nueve de la noche-**le dijo Remus**

si es que...mañana no quiero quedarme dormido-**dijo Sirius indiferente**-ademas tengo una cita con Fixy, Dixy y Didy-**Remus sonrió**

Sirius-**le llamo Remus**

eu-**contesto el chico**

¿quién fue Gizeh?-**le pregunto Remus**

un faraón, pariente mío-**contesto Sirius**

Gizeh es una pirámide, la construyo Keops-**le dijo Remus**

no que Kakra-**dijo James**

Khafra-**le corrió Remus**-y Khafra y Keops son los mismos-**agrego Remus**

ya, ya, Tutankamon fue el faraón mas grande que inicio una larga dinastía-**le dijo Sirius**

Tutankamon fue el faraón mas joven que se casó con su hermana a los doce años, y quien inicio una larga dinastía fue Ramses-**le corrigió Remus**-¿cómo piensan pasar Historia?-

ya lo veras-**le dijo Sirius**-además los faraones ni pintan mucho en la historia de la magia-**protesto Sirius**

los antiguos egipcios eran lo que poseían la magia negra mas poderosa del mundo, eso incluye también a los faraones-**le explico Remus**

(Dos horas después todos dormían profundamente, dos chico se levantaron de la cama y salieron del dormitorio sin hacer ruido, entraron al dormitorio de un chico y sacaron la escoba)

deje los ratones en el bosque-**le dijo Sirius**

(media hora después los dos volvían con una caja de ratones, había mucho espacio para los pequeños ratones)

vale aquí vamos-**dijo James**

(James saco dos frascos mas o menos grandes de su túnica, Sirius saco queso rayado de la suya)

fui a la cocina-**se excuso el chico**-no había nada, bueno...algunos panecillos-**le confeso Sirius y James hizo un puchero**-mañana te llevare-**se adelanto Sirius**

(mezclaron la poción con la mitad del queso y lo echaron a los ratones, pronto estos comenzaron a crecer tan grandes como el ante brazo de James que trataron de salirse de la caja pero Sirius le contuvo, James mezclo la segunda poción y se las hecho, también se la tragaron, las ratas se hicieron feas asquerosas y sacaron secreciones verdes asquerosas, James jalo la caja)

no espera-**el dijo Sirius**-"prisma morado"-**susurro Sirius**

(un chorrito de luz morado salpico la caja y las gotitas que tocaron a algunas ratas las pusieron de ese color)

eh que divertido-**dijo James**-"prisma rojo"-

(durante quince minutos estuvieron cambiando el color de las ratas, después James se monto en la escoba Sirius le puso con cuidado y con un muchos esfuerzos la caja a James sobre el palo de la escoba, James la agarro por los dos lados)

como pesa-**se quejo James**

bueno pues..te toca a ti llevarlo hasta arriba-**le dijo Sirius sin aliento**

ok, aquí voy-**dijo James**

(apenas si se elevo en el aire, tenia muchos problemas, la caja se balanceaba hacia ambos lados y James no podía controlarla, bajo de nuevo al suelo)

tengo una idea-**dijo Sirius**

(Tomo la camisa blanca que llevaba, se la quito y la hizo jirones, los amarro y amarro como mejor pudo la caja al palo de la escoba, James volvió a subir esta vez volaba las seguro, se detuvo ante el inicio de la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas, suspiro y entro subió lo mas rápido que pudo, por si también tenia algún truco para las escobas, pero llego sano y salvo se acerco al barandal del dormitorio de las chicas que miraba hacia la sala común y le alzo los dos pulgares a Sirius quien esperaba abajo impacientemente, desato la caja, abrió lentamente la puerta, saco su varita y unas chispas doradas hicieron salir de inmediato a todos los ratones, James cerro la puerta y bajo de inmediato, subió a dejar la escoba y bajo con un impaciente Sirius quien tenia la cabeza alzada hasta el máximo esperando escuchar algo)

¿ya a gritado alguien?-**le pregunto James**

nadie supongo que solo es cuestión de...-**pero un grito ahogo las palabras de Sirius**-que el banquete comience-**dijo Sirius entre risas**

(James lo tapo con la capa de invisibilidad, en ese momento tres chicas salían del cuarto gritando como locas tratando de quitarse un ratón que se aferraba a la pijama de una chica, dejando la puerta abierta, Sirius y James pudieron escuchar los gritos de las otras chicas, podía comenzar a partirse de la risa en ese momento pero los descubrirían)

�¡quítamelo, quítamelo!-**gritaba la chica histérica**

estate quieta-**le sentencio una chica**

que asquerosa-**dijo la tercera chica**

petrificus totalus-**grito una cuarta**

(Se escucho como la rata había caído pesadamente)

gracia Evans-**dijo la chica**

oh esa...siempre lo arruina todo-**se quejo James suavemente**

ya planearemos algo especial para ella-**le susurro Sirius**

esto es obra de un chico-**dijo la chica de cabello rojos molesta**

¿como lo sabes?-**le pregunto una chica**

Zide es obvio-**le dijo Evans en tono de piensa un poco**-iré a hablar con McGonagall-**dijo Evans**

yo voy contigo-**le dijo una chica**

no, Sundory no, espérame aquí-**le dijo la chica con voz de mandona**

eh es mejor que vaya contigo-**le dijo la chica Zide**

yo me quedo aquí para detener a las ratas-**le dijo otra chica**

si Vera y yo nos quedaremos aquí-**le dijo Zide**

es hora de irnos-**le susurro James a Sirius y este asintió levemente**

(Los dos caminaron lentamente hasta las escaleras de sus dormitorios, mirando hacia las chicas, ya lo habían logrado cuando James dio media vuelta rápidamente y sin querer se pego con la punta de una mesa en la cadera, una candelabro cayó rodando, Evans y Sundory ya había bajado y miraron el candelabro rodar casi hasta sus pies, Sirius le tapo la boca a James para que no gritara, estaban en un aprieto)

vamos Lily tenemos que...-**dijo Sundory**

_"�¡que se vayan¡que se vayan!"_-**suplico Sirius en su mente**

si, ya voy-**dijo Lily aun mirando hacia la mesa**

(La chica miro la oscuridad completamente una vez mas, Sirius le siguió la mirada, todo en orden excepto por...Lily dio paso hacia adelante y Sirius jalo la capa hacia abajo, había un hueco que les dejaba al descubierto los pies)

aaaahhh me moridlo, me mordió-**chillo la voz de una chica desde los dormitorios**

vamos-**le jalo Sundory**

(Las dos chicas salieron de la sala común, Sirius y James subieron estrepitosamente por las escaleras, corrieron tratando de no hacer ruido, entraron a su cuarto, quitándose la capa)

ouch eso dolió-**dijo James agarrandose la cadera del lado derecho**

Sirius meneo con la cabeza negativamente-otro poco y esa Evans se da cuenta-**gruño Sirius**

valió la pena, viste bailar a esa chica-**dijo James mientras la imitaba**

(Los dos rieron abiertamente, un ligero carraspeo les hizo voltear)

oh Lupin no...yo queríamos llevarte pero...-**dijo James a modo de disculpa**

y bien como a salido-**les pregunto Remus, James y Sirius sonrieron, le contaron todo a detalle**

lamentamos no haberte dicho, pensamos que te molestaría, y...-**dijo Sirius**

no estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que hacen pero...jamás los delataría-**le confeso Remus**

bueno porque, comenzamos a planear el gran final de segundo, ahora...creo que nos aventuraremos con...no se-**comenzó a decir James**

tienen un año para pensarlo-**les tranquilizo Remus**

genial-**dijo Sirius**-tu que opinas del filtro de los muertos-**dijo Sirius entusiasmado**

¿en que lo aplicarías?-**le pregunto Remus**

pues...que se yo, en el bosque prohibido hay un par de criaturas interesantes-**dijo Sirius**

(Remus y James abrieron la boca para decir algo pero la voz de la profesora McGonagall les calló, James y Sirius se deshicieron de sus capas y se metieron en sus camas junto con Remus, cinco minutos después la puerta se abrió de golpe)

Lumos máxima-**grito la profesora McGonagall molesta**

0 No hubo nada que los inculpara, todo salió a la perfección excepto porque pensaban que Evans sospechaba algo, a la mañana siguiente logro sacarle un ¡Ay! De dolor a James cuando "accidentalmente" lo golpeo en la cadera de lado derecho con un libro, pasaron los exámenes sin problemas hasta el Historia de la Magia, el resto eran cosas sin mucha importancia,

Primer año...el chico sintió nostalgia, ese año los Hufflepuff ganaron la copa de las casas debido al….mal trato que los hombres de Gryffindor, tuvieron con sus compañeras, pero al final les importo poco pues en la ultima cena la mesa de Slytherin volvo por los aires mientras los tentáculos y las partes de mas se hicieron presentes ante la gracia de todo los de Gryffindor, 0

(Estaba a la mitad del ancho diario, cuando alguien entro al cuarto estrepitosamente

no era mi intención-**se disculpo James**

no hay problema, yo...tengo la culpa-**dijo Sirius lentamente**

creo que ambos-**admitió James**-se que...no te debo recordar a tu familia y...-

no sabes lo que acaban de hacer, nunca...James yo-**dijo Sirius**

esta bien, no importa-**le detuvo el chico**

tengo que decirlo, además...yo, no debí insultarte-**se disculpo Sirius**

ah, no debí alterarme, no sabes..., es algo de lo que me disgusta hablar-**admitió James**

en ese caso, estamos a mano...-**dijo Sirius**

¿qué es eso?-**le pregunto James desviando la conversación**-oh tu diario-

aun huela a bombas fétidas y a ti-**se quejo Sirius**

genial-**dijo James**

(James se lo quito a Sirius de las manos)

1 de Septiembre del...-**recito James**-eh, es segundo año-

(Sirius parpadeo mirando a su amigo, se llevo una mano al pecho, una herida dolía, pero sobretodo si era una herida del corazón)

Las confesiones de Kirsche

Oy, un capitulo algo largo...confuso...creo yo, pero...la cosa interesante de aqui...¿es que esconden? nuestros personajes jejeje, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capi

Vocabulario

Esta sección...es porque Kirsche suele utilizar palabras en un calo de México o utiliza información que la saco de la enciclopedia de ciencia, así que es básicamente para decirles de lo que esta hablando

Appleby Arrows: equipo del norte de inglaterra formado en el año de 1612, sus tunicas son de color azul palido adornada con un flecha plteada

Pride of Portree: equipo originario de la isla de Skye fundando en 1292, visten con tunicas moradas con una estrella dorada en el pecho

Bludger Backbeat: en esta maniobra el golpeador, batea la bludger hacia atrás en vez de hacia delante, es difícil de ejecutar pero resulta excelente para confundir al enemigo

Wollongong Shimmy: movimiento que consiste en zigzaguear a gran velocidad para derribar a los cazadores del otro equipo.

Montrose Magpies:el equipo con mas éxitos de toda la Liga de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña, bisten tunicas blancas y negras con una urraca en la espalda y en el pecho

Falmouth Falcons: con sus hooligans magos, los Falmouth Falcons te como lema, ganaremos pero si no podemos ganar romperemos unas cuantas cabezas, visten túnicas que combinan el gris oscuro con el blanco y llevan como emblema una cabeza de halcón en el pecho.

(Mas información sobre las seis cosas antes mencionadas remitirse al libro de Quiddicth a través de los tiempos)

Efecto de reflexión: bien, en un efecto peculiar que forma el sol en el atardecer pintando de diferente colores la nubes, mi profesor de filosofía nos explico que se suele pensar que los rayos atraviesan las nubes pero en realidad los reflejan

Toloache: es una "poción" originaria de los shamanes mexicanos, que le dan las mujeres a los hombres para enamorarlos, algo cercano al filtro de amor, es como hechizarlo para que te ame, les divertirá ver que es lo que contiene.(ahora comprenden la tontería que dijo Sirius)

NPI: Siglas que significan ni puta idea.

Sirio: dudo que alguien no sepa, Sirio es la estrella también llamada Estrella Can, es la estrella más brillante del cielo, situada en la constelación Can Mayor. Esta estrella fue muy venerada por los antiguos egipcios, que la consideraban como anunciadora de la crecida del Nilo y, por consiguiente, de una buena cosecha. Muchos templos egipcios se construyeron de forma que la luz de Sirio iluminara las cámaras interiores. La época más calurosa del verano coincide con la salida helíaca de Sirio; por esto se le dio el nombre de canícula a este periodo.

Cachetear las banquetas: expresión, caló que significa que estas muy enamorado de alguien.

Dar rienda suelta: bien no se si sepan pero es como darle excesiva libertad.

vocabulario

Es obvio que no me pertenece Harry Potter, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, así como las canciones de Elefantes de Natalia Lafourcade y lo que canta James en pociones Double trouble, que es un fragmento de la obra de "La tragedia de Macbeth" de William Shakespeare, si también es el soundrack de la película de Harry Potter and prisoner of Azkaban,

**Reviews**

**Tomoe:** Holas! fiel lectora, vaya...que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también y...me apurare para sacar un capi...de cualquiera de mis fincs sobre todo de Castle, ya esta casi por acabar y las sorpresa...�¡siguen!

**Sakura Potter de Malfoy: **gracias e igualmente aunque ya casi ha pasado un mes, en fin...que bueno que te este gustando este finc...tenia dudas y no sabia si seguir...pero gracias a ti y a otras personas sigo.

**Kekoa CCS: **Lara si claro que es a ti, no conozco a nadie mas con ese nombre...bueno como amiga o que haya platicado con ella, un pasado doloroso...he me leíste la mente, chica porque...si lo tiene que decir...lo que tengo en mente esta...de rechupete y a todos los personajes...ya sabes soy muy mala.

**Hikari Katsuragi: **Holas! y gracias, muchas gracias...porque vaya que mes esta costando este finc, muchas ideas se me agalopan en la mente nyu...espero que salgo todo...bien, y muchas gracias, me ayuda saber que cuento con su apoyo, muchas gracias.

Siendo todo, y vaya que es mucho ahora si me despido

�¡Reviews¡por favor no te toma mucho tiempo!


	3. Narcissus

Capitulo 2: Narcissus

Dear egotist boy you've never really had to suffer any consequence  
You've never stayed with anyone longer than ten minutes  
You'd never understand anyone showing resistance  
Dear popular boy I know you're used to getting everything so easily  
A stranger to the concept of reciprocity  
People honor boys like you in this society

_Narcissus_

_Alanis Morissete_

�¡Potter, Black!-**grito una voz desde el pasillo**

(Ambos jóvenes se acomodaron en sus sillas y siguieron escribiendo sobre sus pergaminos con los libros enfrente, la profesora McGonagall entro por la puerta de la biblioteca)

ustedes dos a mi despacho-**le ordeno la profesora**

¿por..-**dijo James**

esa pregunta esta demás señor Potter, conociendo sus antecedentes-**le calló la profesora**

podemos saber ¿de que se nos inculpa esta vez?-**le pregunto Sirius**

¿acaso no lo sabe?-**le dijo la profesora molesta**

no-**respondieron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo**

que tal de haber metido a todos los chicos de primer año a la enfermería-**les gruño la profesora McGonagall**

¿a los de primero?-**dijo James sorprendido**-pobrecitos-**dijo el chico con fingida lastima**

sin contar los que trataron de defenderlos-**bravo la profesora, Madame Pince se acerco a la profesora molesta**

Profesora McGonagall esto es una biblioteca, si quiere reprender a sus alumnos-**los ojos de** **Madame Pince brillaron sádicamente al mirara a James y Sirius que sonreían ampliamente**-hágalo fuera de esta-

(McGonagall se llevo a James y Sirius quienes se quejaban en voz alta en el camino se encontraron con Remus que llevaba dos libros del tamaño de cinco Biblias juntas sobre sus brazos)

usted también venga conmigo señor Lupin, apuesto a que ustedes les ayudo-**le dijo Minerva molesta**

(Remus le miro intrigado y les pregunto a James y Sirius que sucedía los dos negaron con la cabeza, pero un brillo muy bien escondido le revelo que si tenían idea)

¿donde esta Pettigrew?-**les pregunto McGonagall molesta**

no soy su nana-**respondió bruscamente** **Sirius automáticamente**

(McGonagall dio media vuelta bruscamente plantándose frente a Sirius)

más respeto Black o te pongo a limpiar la lechucearía un mes entero-**gruño McGonagall**

(Sirius se encogió de hombros, siguieron su camino, en donde detuvo ella a una chica de Gryffindor que lanzo una risita tonta cuando vio a los tres chicos mirarle, la mando a buscar a Peter, el camino sucedió sin percances hasta llegar al despacho de McGonagall)

siéntense-**les ordeno Minerva fríamente**

(Los tres se sentaron enfrente a ella, la puerta se abrió y Peter entro)

¿me..mand.o…lla..mar…pro..fes..ora?-**dijo Peter torpemente**

si Peter, siéntate-**le ordeno a este también**

(Minerva saco un pergamino y su tintero, Sirius se arreglaba un mechón de su rebelde cabello, mientras James se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a equilibrarse con la silla, Peter jugaba con sus manos y Remus jugaba con la pasta de los libros)

hagan favor de comportarse-**les dijo la profesora**(James se medio incorporo en la silla y Peter se quedo petrificado)-Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew-**repitió lentamente McGonagall**

vamos Minerva ya nos conocemos de sobra-**le dijo James sonriendo seductoramente mientras se cruzaba de piernas**

conmigo no funcionan sus juegos señor Potter y siéntese correctamente-

(James suspiro y se acomodo en su silla)

hoy justo en la segunda semana de clases, se les ocurre a ustedes hacer la novata que esta estrictamente prohibida-**les dijo Minerva fríamente**

(Los chicos miraron a la profesora desconcertados)

dejar de hacerse los inocentes que no les queda señores-**le dijo la profesora **

lo siento pero no sabemos nada de eso-**dijo Sirius secamente**

señor Black le recuerdo que el año pasado y antepasado y el anterior a ese, estuvo en detención junto con su ¿amigo? Potter por haber participado abiertamente en las novatadas-

pero el año pasado nos amenazo con expulsarnos su volvíamos hacerlo-**le dijo James tranquilamente**-a si que este año no hemos hecho nada-

(Minerva les miro inquisitivamente)

pues explíquenme ¿a quien mas se le ha podido ocurrir la sádica idea de lanzarles a los chicos pociones infladoras, maleficios furnuculus, desangueo, pus de bubotuberculo, boggarts y polvos de Doxy?-**le dijo la profesora McGonagall**

nuestros pasos han sido seguidos-**dijo Sirius alegremente**

(Un golpe seco sonó en el escritorio)

no sabemos nada, lo juro-**dijo James alzando la mano derecha**-Sirius y yo estábamos en la biblioteca desde…antes de la comida, hay miles de estudiantes que pueden ser nuestros testigos incluyendo a Irma-**le dijo James y Sirius asintió**

yo estaba ayudando a Lorence con su trabajo de encantamientos-**se defendió Remus**

y yo estaba con Griham y Baldacci jugando Snap explosivo-**dijo Peter**

(La mirada de McGonagall paso sobre los chicos algo le decía que mentían, pero no tenia pruebas)

alguna prueba he de encontrar, confórmense con saber que su telaraña de chicles y bengalas no se ha podido quitar, mañana no tendremos clase, tampoco habrá clase de encantamientos, su piso hecho de hielo tampoco se a podido quitar y las cosas explotan cada vez que se choca con una piedra de hielo, se los advierto señores una mínima prueba contra ustedes y se irán del colegio, fuera-

pero no fuimos nosotros-**chillo James**

(McGonagall alzo una ceja llena de incredulidad)

fuera-**les ordeno nuevamente**

(Los cuatro salieron del lugar, se alejaron del despacho de McGonagall)

debieron avisarme que hoy harían la novatada-**les reprocho Remus**

para engañar a tu enemigo primero engaña a tu amigo-**le dijo James**

bien la puntuación es de 500 a 0-**dijo Sirius contento**

sabe que fuimos nosotros-**le dijo Remus**

pero no tiene pruebas, hay millones de gentes que no nos vieron en el lugar del crimen-**dijo Sirius**

lo cual resulta mas sospechoso-**reprocho Remus**

claro que no-**dijo James**

si usan el cerebro se darán cuenta de que ustedes nunca, están en la biblioteca y el día de hoy entraron, eso es sumamente sospechoso Peter siempre esta con ustedes y el día de hoy no se le dio la gana¿sigo con la lista?-**les dijo Remus**

coincidencias desordenadas-**dijo James**

si pero que si las unes-**añadió Remus**

nadie llegara a esa conclusión tan pronto y para cuando lo hagan será demasiado tarde y no habrá evidencias-**razono James**-por eso eres la mente del grupo-

eh yo doy las ideas-**reprocho Sirius altivamente**

tu das ideas sádicas-**añadió James**-querías inflar a los pobres chiquillos como globos de helio, sin mencionar eso de meterlos a nadar con el calamar gigante, aunque…la idea de mandarlos al bosque prohibido no era mala, pero…no meteríamos en problemas-**dijo James**

mas, Sirius es imprudente, toda la bola de trastadas que se le ocurren son puras y netas incoherencias-**murmuro Remus**

mira quien habla-**le dijo Sirius molesto**

Remus solo analiza la situación fría y calculadoramente-**le dijo James llevándose las manos a la cabeza**-por eso es la mente-

(Remus sonrió, a pesar de tanto tiempo no lograba enojarse seriamente con ellos, las cosas que hacían eran locuras disparatadas, pero…hasta cierto punto eran divertidas)

ya que hemos dado las cuartadas perfectas vamos a descansar-**propuso Sirius**

no yo aun tengo cosas que hacer-**dijo Remus secamente**

podrás hacer los deberes en las horas libres de mañana-**le dijo James**

si no hay que tomar pociones-**le dijo Sirius contento**

no pensaran volar el salón completo de nuevo ¿verdad?-**les pregunto Remus**

no claro que no, solo…cerrarlo-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

esta bien, no les detendré-**dijo Remus dando media vuelta y alejándose por los pasillos**

con profesor adentro-**añadió maquiavélicamente el chico**

(Sirius y James se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron maléficamente, los dos caminaron por los pasillos dirigiéndose a las afueras del castillo.

La pelirroja estaba en la sala común haciendo sus trabajos de aritmancia.

vamos a dar un paseo Lily-**le dijo la chica de largos cabellos negros**

no Sundory aun me faltan muchas cosas por hacer, aun no e terminado los pergaminos para Sprout-**le dijo Lily mientras seguía escribiendo**

vamos anda, Mia y Sita se han encerrado en el cuarto y están discutiendo sobre Jack-

no, porque no le dices a Torrence-**le sugirió Lily**

Torrence esta platicando con Mich-**dijo Sundory**-vamos porfa-

**Lily levanto la vista miro la sala común estaba muy tranquila-**no porque Potter and Co esta afuera, son un peligro-

no les tengas miedo-**le dijo Sundory con una sonrisa en los labios**

no les tengo miedo, pero no pierden la oportunidad de fastidiarme-**le dijo Lily molesta**

vamos, solo una vueltecita y ya-**le suplico la chica**

pero nos llevamos a Nimêl-**le dijo Lily**

si a quien tu quieras-**le dijo Sundory**

(Lily dejo su pluma, guardo sus pergaminos y salio con Sundory que llevaba en sus brazos a la gata que ronroneaba dulcemente, Lily acaricio a la gata también, Sundory tropezó con un chico que tiro al suelo

oh lo siento mucho-**se disculpo Sundory ayudándole a levantarse**-

no hay problema Sundory-**le contesto el chico fríamente**

Snape-**dijo Sundory con un tono alegre en su voz**-lo lamento tanto-

(Sundory se hinco rápidamente y le ayudo a recoger todas sus cosas y se las puso en los brazos, Snape miro de mala gana a Lily pero no dijo nada)

toma es la ultima-**dijo Sundory depositando una pluma de águila sobre los pergaminos de Snape**

¿estas bien?-le **pregunto Snape con evidente preocupación**

**Sundory miro a Snape la chica abrió los ojos pero sonrió**-como nueva, gracias por preocuparte por mi-

sabes porque lo hago-**le respondió ácidamente el chico**

**Sundory sonrió más**-lo siento-

(Snape siguió su camino sin más, Lily miro a Sundory las dos salieron a los jardines del Hogwarts donde muchos estudiantes se apiñaban en torno a un circulo, a los oídos de Lily llego la atronadora risa de Sirius, Sundory se iba acercar pero le Lily le jalo)

no quiero verle la cara a esos idiotas-**le gruño la chica**

(Sundory soltó a Nimêl para que caminara a sus pies)

**Lily se mordió el labio y miro a Sundory**-hay algo que quieras decirme Lily-

es solo que…me preguntaba si…-**dijo Lily**

dímelo sabes que no me molesto-**le dijo la chica**

solo me preguntaba si en realidad ya resolviste tus dudas-**le** **dijo Lily lentamente, Sundory abrió los ojos y trago saliva**

pues…si-**dijo Sundory**

¿y bien?-**le pregunto Lily**

pues…-Sundory **se quedo a mitad de la frase el cabello de Lily se convirtió en un chillante faro de luz roja**

�¡POTTER!-grito **la chica molesta dando media vuelta**

ahora tu cabello si que arde chica-**le dijo Black sonriendo**

lo vez por eso no quería salir-**chillo Lily molesta**

(A Sundory le resbalo una gruesa gota por la cabeza, movió su varita y el cabello de Lily volvió a su estado normal)

joven Potter-**le dijo Sundory dulcemente**

solo quería…animarlas se veían tan serias-**dijo James sonriendo**

gracias-**dijo Sundory y Lily le fulmino con la mirada**-perdón-

vamonos ahora-**le dijo Lily tomándola por el brazo**

hoy la fiera no esta dispuesta a pelear-**se burlo James**

has el favor de meter tu enorme cabeza en un retrete y jalar de la cadena-**vocifero Lily**

ah no, pero creo que a tu novio Mich Mups te lo agradecerá-**dijo James**

Mich no es mi novio raquítico troglodita descerebrado-

(James se rasco la cabeza)

has dicho una incoherencia-**observo Sundory**-¿Cómo se puede ser un raquítico troglodita?-

lo tienes enfrente-**le dijo Lily**

(Sundory observo a James con detenimiento y después sonrió, Lily tenia mucha razón)

que observadora eres-**le** **dijo Sundory antes de que Lily jalara a Sundory**

(James observo a las dos chicas alejarse)

¿sabes algo? creo que le gustas-**le dijo Sirius, James sonrió ampliamente, ambos soltaron una carcajada**

(el maullido de un gato les hizo voltear, ambos miraron a la gata blanca que se erizaba completamente)

ah mira es micifuz-**le dijo James a Sirius**

te haría algo pero…tu dueña es Sundory, y con ella no me meto-**dijo Sirius con fingido respeto**

aunque…un pequeño sustito no te caria nada mal-**dijo James**

(Sirius capto la idea, nadie les veía, James miro a su amigo pero este ya no estaba solo un enorme perro la lanudo negro como la noche y tan grande como un oso, la gata maulló terriblemente enseñando los dientes, el perro parecía sonreír y entonces, el ambiente se lleno de ladridos, Sirius persiguió a Nimêl mientras esta corría despavorida para todos lados, adelante del enorme perro que corría divertido, las chicas le miraron divertidas, lo cierto es que la gata no era muy amble con todos, solo con su dueña y sus amigas, todos reían encantados al verla correr, Sirius la obligo a meterse a dar un chapuzón, después la dejo salir corriendo hacia el castillo, Sirius comenzó a dar saltitos y perseguirse la cola, para las chicas fue enternecedor, que se acercaron a acariciarlo, el perro meneo la cola lleno de alegría que comenzó hacer cabriolas, James le observaba desde lejos sonriendo, el no perdía la oportunidad de lucirse, pero el perro dejo de hacer eso cuando vio al profesor de pociones, las chicas le cubrieron, Sirius aprovecho que las chicas trataban de defenderle para salir huyendo del lugar, se interno en el bosque y después apareció a lado de James lleno de hojas y pasto)

que lata pensé que con la ropa se me iba a caer la tierra-**dijo Sirius molesto**

(James sonrió y los dos se encaminaron al castillo, Sirius era exageradamente quisquilloso con la ropa.

El chico de cabellos cafés caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando una chica de largos cabellos gueros de detuvo)

eh Kim ven aquí-**le dijo la chica**

(Kim se acerco a ella)

Hola Jolys-le **dijo el chico con voz afeminada**

y bien¿ya descubriste lo que querías?-**le dijo la chica**

si, si-**contesto Kim**

¿Qué es?-**le pregunto Jolys**

nada que te importe-**le contesto bruscamente el chico**

anda Kim, dime algo-

lo siento Jolys, pero…es tema vedado-**le dijo Kim seriamente**

las de séptimo han comenzado algunos rumores-**le dijo Jolys**

a si pues…que bien ¿no?-**le dijo Kim**

sabes perfectamente que las que salieron no se quedaron calladas-**le dijo Jolys**

pues…de cualquier forma, creo que era bastante obvio-**le dijo Kim sin darle mucha importancia**

¿Qué hay de los otros?-**le pregunto la chica**

ni idea-

(Kim se alejo del lugar, sin decir mas, la chica sonrió después de todo….era natural.

Remus trabajaba en la sala común, estaba sentado solo en el lugar mas alejado de la sala común, rodeado de gruesos libros que consultaba una y otra vez, solo el sonido de su pluma rasgando el pergamino era audible, una sombra se sirnio sobre él)

hazte a un lado Peter-**dijo Remus **

no me insultes tan feo-**le dijo la chica**

(Remus alzo la vista, Evans estaba enfrente de él)

vaya-**soltó el chico sin querer**-¿Qué desaseas Evans?-

¿puedo tomar tu libro de Pociones Curativas y como prepáralas?-**le pregunto la chica**

claro-**respondió Remus indiferente**-ya he terminado con ese libro-

(Lily tomo el libro sin mas y se alejo del chico lo mas rápido posible, lo abrió y comenzó hacer su resumen, el retrato se abrió)

púdrete Black-**chillo la chica**

sabes algo cada día confirmas que no tienes ni pizca de cerebro-**dijo Sirius indiferente**

oh y tu eres la imaginación andante-**se mofo la chica**

yo te digo una frase diferente cada día, tu repites lo mismo-**le explico Sirius**

ve a fornicar una cabra-**expulso Mia enojada**

(Mia subió a su cuarto azotando la puerta)

esa si que fue nueva-**dijo James**

la tendré diciéndome lo mismo los próximos 3 años-**dijo Sirius molesto**

(el chico se acomodo la capa una vez mas, un suspiro se escucho a lo lejos, James y Sirius saludaron a unas chiquillas de segundo que se pusieron coloradas al instante, James miro a Remus trabajar sobre mas tarea y se acerco a él, Sirius le siguió)

me comentaron que un perro negro y lanudo armo tremendo alboroto abajo-**les dijo Remus lentamente**

es vidente¿Por qué no le quitas el puesto a Silvia?-**le dijo James**

las chicas solo lanzan suspiros así cuando ustedes están presentes-**intuyo Remus**

¿envidia o coraje?-**le pregunto Sirius jugando**

fastidio-**respondió Remus**

hay que amable eres-**dijo James**

les recomiendo hacer los deberes de McGonagall-**les dijo Remus lentamente**

nah, tenemos las horas libre de mañana para hacerlo ¿sabes?-**le dijo Sirius sentándose en la silla de a lado tirando los libros**

(James también tomo una silla y se sentó a lado de Sirius)

¿Qué han hecho?-**pregunto Remus detrás del libro**

¿nosotros? Nada-**dijo Sirius **

(Remus les miro inquisitivamente)

no eh terminado mi redacción de Historia-**les dijo lentamente**

tampoco veníamos por eso-**afirmo James**

y no voy a ayudarles a colgar a Snape-**dijo Remus entonces**

sabes creo que estas perdiendo tus toques de videncia-**se burlo Sirius**

(Remus les miro fijamente, miro la sala común, algo raro había…y lo sabía)

¿que le hicieron a Sita?-**les pregunto Remus**

nosotros nada-**dijo James**-estamos aburridos y no teníamos a donde ir-

Peter esta por ahí jugando snap explosivo-**les dijo Remus**

vale si no quieres que estamos contigo nos vamos-**le dijo Sirius ofendido**

(Remus alzo la vista, no estaban jugando)

¿Qué sucede?-**dijo Remus dejando la pluma sobre el pergamino**

(James y Sirius le miraron en silencio, en verdad estaban aburridos)

James ¿cual es el nuevo chiste de la semana?-**le pregunto Remus**

no se, se me ha olvidado-**se excuso James**

(Sirius miro el pergamino de Remus, bestias nocturnas, una redacción de DCAO)

eh, a que esta te la sabes de memoria-**le dijo Sirius blandeando el pergamino**

(Remus se lo quito de las manos)

sabes que no es gracioso-

pronto será luna llena-**puntualizo James**

faltan dos semanas-**dijo Remus molesto**

será eterno esperar-**murmuro Sirius**

¿esperar a que?-**le pregunto Remus**

la luna llena-dijo James por lo bajo

James por enésima vez, no pueden, soy peligro…-**dijo Remus pero James le cayó con un gesto**

ya te lo he dicho…tenemos el plan perfecto-

no voy a permitir que..-**reprocho Remus de nuevo**

no puedes y lo sabes-**le dijo Sirius sonriendo**

ya lo he investigado y no es seguro-**dijo Remus**

deja de preocuparte-**le dijo James pasándole la mano por los cabellos revolviéndoselos**-ya lo tenemos todo-

(Remus les sonrió detrás de los mechones que le caían sobre la cara graciosamente, su pecho había dado un vuelco al oír las palabras de James)

Luna llena-**murmuro Remus esta vez**

(Un libro pesado cayó sobre la mesa sobre saltándolos a los tres)

gracias Lupin-**dijo Lily secamente**

(James y Sirius le miraron inquisitivamente, Remus recogió el libro indiferente)

de nada-**contesto el chico**

¿Qué me miras Black?-**le gruño la chica**

lo plana que estas-**gruño Sirius**

y tu eres todo un Don Juan-**se burlo Lily**

pregúntales a ellas-**dijo Sirius señalando con un gesto a las chicas que le miraban embobadas**

(James comenzó a reírse)

cierra el pico, que tu Potter no estas tan…lleno-**le dijo Lily mordazmente**

(James dejo de reírse y miro a Lily con fastidio)

pues fíjate que mi escoba tiene mas forma que tu-**le dijo James**

y mi varita esta mas rellena que tu-**se defendió la chica**

(Lily se alejo del lugar molesta, Remus y Sirius miraba a James entretenidos, habían dado en el punto flaco y vaya que era flaco)

tu no tienes la culpa tu asimilación es muy acelerada-**dijo Sirius secamente**

si por eso eres hiperactivo-**confirmo Remus**

eso-

(James les miro diciendo "dejad de tocarme las bolas o ya verán")

hombre pues, eres el mejor buscador que ha tenido Hogwarts-**le dijo Sirius**-si fueras como Peter no te levantarían ni treinta escobas-

(James sonrió)

además a ella no la miran ni las estatuas-**agrego Sirius**-esta dentro del top las 10 tías mas frígidas y horribles del cole, tiene mucho que envidiarte hermano-

(James miro a las chicas del otro lado, las chicas se pusieron coloradas y volvieron a sus deberes en menos de 3 segundos, James sonrió inflando el pecho de orgullo y ego, Remus meneo la cabeza, Sirius había dicho una sarta de mentiras sobre Lily del tamaño del autobús noctabundo, pero el humor de James era mas importante, porque si se ponía de melancólico no lo sacan de la cama ni en una semana.

Sirius bostezo cerrando los ojos, a Remus se le figuro ver a un perro bostezar…corrección un perro estaba bostezando, se recargo sobre una pila de libros sobre sus brazos, a Remus se le figuro ver a un perro de veterinaria echado en el suelo, hasta los ojos los tenia igual, comenzó a reírse cosa que irrito a Sirius)

¿Qué tengo cara de chiste?-**le gruño Sirius**

no, de perro-**dijo Remus entre risas**

(James miro a Sirius y también le encontró parecido, también rió, Sirius puso un puchero de enojo que le daba mas gracia a sus amigos, las chicas miraron al trío fascinadas, Lily les miro con evidente fastidio, sin duda estaban mas locos que una cabra del monte.

�¡Joder y pensar que solo los merodeadores eran unos descerebrados!-**chillo Sita**

(Los agraciados miraron a la chica que entraba en la sala común de Gryffindor llena de lo que parecía moco de troll, Lily movió la varita y la limpio, se acerco a ella y ambas subieron a sus cuartos)

¿Qué sucedió?-**les pregunto Mia**

pues que el invesil de Rosier dijo que no tenia con quien probar su nuevo hechizo trate de hacérselo rebotar y fue a dar a las frascos que llevaba Snape, y es todo-**dijo Sita molesta**

Rosier….-**murmuro Mia**

(Una chica de cabellos castaños claro apareció)

mi muy querida amiga Vera-**dijo Mia**

ya me entere del lo de Sita¿Qué haremos?-**le pregunto Vera**

darle una lección a esos invesiles que mas-**dijo Mia sonriendo**

yo tengo deberes que atender-**se excuso Lily**

oh no seas así Lily, te divertirá ver a los Slytherin ex….-**dijo Mia**

lo siento-

(Lily salio del lugar sin decir nada más)

no quiere que le quiten mas puntos a Gryffindor-**les dijo Vera**

yo también pienso igual-dijo la chica de cabellos gueros

Torrence tenemos trabajo que hacer-**le dijo Mia**

si me acabo de enterar-dijo Torrence indiferente

veamos….que les parece….no eso ya lo hemos hecho….nyu-**dijo Mia**

que tal si los ponemos bien chulos-**dijo Torrence**

(Las chicas sonrieron complacidas)

con moñitos y vuelos preciosos-**sonrió Mia**

(En la mañana Lily entro al gran comedor con una cara algo cansada, se sentó a lado de Torrence que discutía con una chica de cabellos cafés claros el color del barniz del día)

que tal Lily-**le dio Torrence sonriendo**-pero mira que cara, deberías arreglarte un poco…parece que trasnochaste dos años mujer, te ves con cincuenta años mas y treinta y dos arrugas…-**comento a decir Torrence mientras sacaba su maquillaje**

Torrence, estoy bien no necesito de nada de eso…-**le aseguro Lily**

(De pronto a su lado se sentó Mia, Sita y Vera)

�¡buenos días!-**corearon las tres chicas**

buenos según quien-**gruño Lily**

pues….-**dijo Mia con una sonrisa en sus labios traviesa**

el desayuno, este día me sentara de maravilla-**dijo Vera sonriendo**

(Lily sonrió…indecisa, la chica tomo algo de comida y…comenzó a comer lentamente)

¿Lily¿te sientes bien?-**le pregunto Sita**

¿eh? A si..-**dijo Lily lentamente**

pues…porque comes tan poco, normalmente te zampas todo lo que te encuentras a tu paso-**dijo Mia indiferente**

gracias…bueno, tengo un…dolor de…estomago, nada que no se pueda soportar-**dijo Lily**

si tu lo dices-**dijo Vera preocupada**

en se….-**pero Lily no termino de decir su frase ya que el ruido que provenía de la puerta del gran comedor era mas fuerte que su voz**

oh, esos payasos ya llegaron-**se quejo Mia**

(Los cuatro merodeadores entraban al gran comedor rodeados de un grupo de chicas de diferentes edades y casas)

oh Gillian, alguien te ha dicho que tienes una sonrisa brillante, es magnifica-**dijo James con fingido interés**

(La chica sonrió tontamente y se sonroso hasta la punta de sus pies)

es verdad Gillian, tienes una sonrisa….me dejaras usarte como mi próximo modelo ¿verdad?-**le dijo Sirius**

(La chica asintió con la cabeza y se fue a sentar a su mesa en donde no podía ni agarrar los cubiertos del nerviosismo, Sirius y James rieron y se sentaron en su acostumbrado lugar justo en medio de la mesa de Gryffindor, para que todos pudieran verles)

eh Moony¿tienes tus apuntes de Historia de la magia?-**le pregunto Sirius**

(Remus le extendió un pergamino, con una mirada….desconcertada¿Sirius preguntando? por…¿Historia de la magia?)

eh Potter yo…-**dijo una chica débilmente**

oh eres…-**James miro a Sirius y este asintió lentamente**-Lucy ¿cierto?-**le pregunto James**

(La chica asintió con la cara roja)

sabes algo Lucy tienes…un cabello tan radiante y hermoso, brilla como…el oro, no espera…tu cabello brilla aun mas hermoso-

(Las chicas le escucharon y Sita se metió el dedo a la boca haciendo como que vomitaba, Sirius se metió en una falsa lectura del pergamino mientras James hablaba con Lucy, de pronto en la mesa de Slytherin siete personas desayunaban tranquilamente has que….de pronto sus ropas se convirtieron en vistosas blusas pegadas con falsos bustos tan enormes como pelotas de fútbol y sus cabellos se tiñeron de diferentes colores y estaban peinados con diferentes modelos, con vistosos listones multicolores, y su cara estaba maquillada con veinte mil plastas, todos comenzaron a reírse abiertamente poco les miraban con cara de preocupación, y de pronto se inflaron como globos aerostatitos y se elevaron al techo, sus vistosas faldas multicolores les hicieron verse como globos primaverales.

Mia y Sita dejaron de reír al verles flotar por el aire, Vera les miro de la misma manera, Lily observo detenidamente a sus compañeras, y ella negaron con la cabeza)

aahh-**alguien grito desde la puerta del gran comedor**

(Sundory vio como un chico de Slytherin se salía del gran comedor comenzando a flotar en el vestíbulo, James y Sirius miraron de mala gana la puerta, a lado de Sundory estaba Snape, sano y salvo mirando a sus compañeros indiferente, de pronto sus profundos ojos negros se fijaron en James y este sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, James golpeo la mesa con el puño ¿Qué había salido mal?)

lo sabia-**chillo James**

señor Potter haga el favor de callarse-**le dijo la profesora Sophia**

(James se cruzo de brazos y se calló, Sirius le escribió algo en el pergamino y se lo paso, James asintió levemente)

como les iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpiera el señor Potter, este año repasaremos todo lo visto anteriormente, debido a que es el año de los TIMOS y quiero que todos aprueben, así que comenzaremos por mercurio, que es el primer planeta después seguiremos con Venus y así sucesivamente, hasta plutón, ahora les pasare una hoja es un pequeño examen y…podrán salir-

(La profesora repartió el examen a todos sus alumnos, el silencio se hizo en la aula excepto por….una musiquita que sonaba rítmicamente, era…medio…siniestra pero…en el fondo sonaba divertida, la profesora cerro las ventanas pensando que el sonido venia de afuera, los chicos seguían escribiendo Mia comenzó a tararear lo que parecía la letra de la canción, Remus seguía el ritmo de la canción con su pie, mientras que James lo hacia con la pluma con la que escribía, Sirius fue el primero en entregar el pergamino seguido por James y Lily, los tres salieron del salón Lily se alejo sin decirles media palabra, la chica se dirigía a la biblioteca mientras que James y Sirius se sentaron a esperar a Remus y a Peter quienes salieron cinco minutos después)

te tardaste mucho-**gruño Sirius**

es que…estaba extendiendo mi explicación sobre Rea-**le dijo Remus indiferente**

Oh, there's an empty place in my bones...oh hay un espacio vació en mis huesos  
that calls out for something unknown...es el llamado de afuera de algo desconocido  
the fame and praise come year after year...la fama y el elogio vienen año tras año  
does nothing for these empty tears………...no hay nada por estas vacías lagrimas

**canto Sita mientras pasaba con Sundory**

cada vez son mas raras ¿saben?-**les dijo James**

es solo una canción-**le dijo Remus**

vemos tenemos…Defensa…y Muggles �¿dos horas!-**chillo Peter**

ah no es tan malo-**dijo James indiferente**

pero es que hoy es miércoles y….-

¿y?-**pregunto Sirius**

y hoy es el club de teatro a las cuatro-

en total serán seis horas seguidas con Saguer-**dijo James fastidiado**

(La clase acabo y Sirius estaba sentado en su habitual banca que estaba hasta el final comenzó hacer equilibrios con su banca, James se sentó a su lado y junto la banca hacia Sirius, Remus se sentó enfrente de James y Peter enfrente Sirius)

Hola chicos-**les saludo una voz afeminada**

Kim, hoy no vas con nosotros-**le dijo James secamente**

pues….venia a preguntarles su postura de la obra-**dijo Kim desilusionado**

si no me dan el principal no participare-**dijo Sirius mientras comenzaba a dibujar en sus pergaminos**

muy gracioso Sirius tendrás que hacer el casting junto con todos los demás-**dijo Kim**

(Sirius le miro de mala gana)

ya se que tu eres especial, único e irrepetible, nadie se puede comparar contigo amor-**dijo Kim rápidamente**-pero…ordenes son ordenes-**le dijo Kim**

pues yo no volver a hacerla de segundo-**dijo James**

aquí están la obras ustedes deciden-**dijo Kim**

(Kim les dejo un pilar de libros con marcadores)

elige una Remus-**le dijo Sirius indiferente**

(Kim se acerco al grupo de chicas que le esperaban)

�¡como se te ocurre Kim?-**le dijo Mia**

pues…es lo que yo elijo, sabes yo manejo este club-**dijo Kim molesto**

pero…al menos debiste comentarme algo-**dijo Sita**

no pensaba poner a los Miserables-**dijo Kim sarcásticamente**

yo fue solo una idea-**reprocho Mia**

esos idiotas pondrán a Romeo y Julieta-**se quejo Sita**

no es una mala obra-**les defendió Kim**

pero esta mas usada que una cama en un prostíbulo-**grito Mia**

(La gente les miro extrañados)

vale, hablen con ellos y negocien-**dijo Kim con una sonrisa**

(Sita y Mia se enfurecieron dieron media vuelta y se fueron a reunir con Lily y Vera que jugaban en el ordenador portátil de la profesora.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron varias chicas sumamente escandalosas con las que Sundory había tenido un par de problemas)

Sirius-chillo **una chica de largos cabellos gueros oxigenados y ojos azul ultramarino**

hola Diva-le **saludo este indiferente mientras ojeaba los libros de Kim viendo los dibujitos**

hemos venido lo mas rápido posible, hoy elegirán la obra ¿verdad?-**les dijo la chica con su voz de pito**

eh sip-dijo **James mientras volteaba un libro de cabeza como si eso fuera divertido**

¿a ustedes que les gustaría?-**les pregunto Remus**

pues…a mi me gustaría la obra de…Merlin y Morgana-**dijo una chica de cabellos rojo tinte llamada Nevra**

debe ser un obra Muggle-**le corrigió James**

oh en ese caso….la que quieran-**dijo Nevra**

que tal…Don Quijote de la Mancha-**dijo Sasha dijo una chica de cabellos castaño y color granate**

¿Qué es eso?-**le pregunto Sirius**

es una obra muggle de mucha…importancia-**contesto Remus**

oh vaya-**dijo Cloe una chica de largos cabellos negros y ojos amatista**-y quien de ustedes será Don Jijote de la Manca-

(Diva, Sasha Nevra y Cloe las chicas de quinto año mas hermosas, superficiales y sin gota de cerebro, comandaban el club de Fans de los merodeadores apodadas por Mia las Bratz (Bratz que literalmente significa en el vocablo ingles niña malcriada, son en el mundo muggle las muñecas con la que toda niña boba sueña, hermosas brillantes deslumbrantes y sin duda en seis años mas, las playboy de cabecera) todos sabían que esas cuatro pasaban por las manos de los merodeadores constantemente iban de uno en otro sin cansarse o aburrirse de ellos, y Diva era la numero uno.)

no seas tarada Belanger-**le gruño una voz a sus espaldas**

oh la rarita de Hamleigh-**dijo Cloe mordazmente**

cuidado Belanger que yo no le tengo miedo a tu rubor-**le dijo Mia molesta**-y es Don Quijote de la Mancha, niña sin cerebro-

¿Qué quieres Hamleigth?-**le pregunto Sirius **

pues que para mi desgracia tengo que compartir la obra de teatro con un grupo de descerebrados inútiles sin sentido común y más infantiles que mí primo Chencho, así que vengo a ver la obra que se hará-

Kim dijo que nosotros la eligiéramos-**dijo James tomando los libros**

Kim es un maricon, que por estar de acuerdo con Soy-el-rey-de-mundo-Potter y Soy-el-bombón-relleno-mas-bueno-de-la-galaxia-Black hasta se vuelve heterosexual-**dijo Mia**

gracias, pero prefiero que me digan que soy el tío mas bueno del universo entero-**le dijo Sirius**

(Mia resoplo molesta)

ahora oh me dejan ver las obras que el invesil de Kim eligió o…-

¿o que?-le pregunto Remus

o se atiene a hacer el ridículo enfrente de medio colegio-**dijo Mia sonriendo**

¿a si?-**dijo Sirius**-desde cuando una…plana rara lesbiana como tu cree que me va a tocar-**dijo Sirius altivamente**

desde que uso el sentido común y se que no tengo ni puta idea de lo que hay en esos libros-**le respondió Mia**

(James y Sirius se miraron entre si esperando que Remus le ayudara)

los leeremos-**dijo Remus**

oh por el amor de dios Lupin, tienes media hora para entregar la obra y no les a velocidad de la luz así que…si mister soy-el-chico-con-el-cerebro-mas-grande-del-mundo me permite elegir, elegiré una obra…decente-**espeto Mia**

no-**dijo Sirius tomando los libros**

que te parece si…les explicamos de que se trata la obra y…ya que ellos decidan-**dijo una voz dulce**

�¡Sundory!-**chillo Mia**

es lo mas apropiado, ellos tiene derecho a saber-**dijo Sundory**

(Mia miro de soslayo a Lily que estaba a lado de Sundory pero no encontró apoyo)

bien, pero no quiero ni Romeo y Julieta, ni sueño de una noche de Verano, ni nada..-**dijo Mia molesta**

lo se, hable con Kim, y le propuse hacer la obra de "The Nigthmare Before Christmas"-

�¿Y?-pregunto Mia entusiasmada

me dijo que si con la condición que yo cantara como Sally y…Potter como Jack, claro que….decline, yo no cantare enfrente de todo el colegio-**dijo Sundory**

pobre Jack lo hubiéramos desgraciado, aunque…con lo delgaducho que esta Potter tal vez le hubiera dado buena pinta-**soltó Mia y las Bratz casi se le van encima**

bueno y ¿cuales son la obras que eligió Kim?-**dijo Sundory tomando los libros de la banca de Remus**

(Después de mas de una hora de intensa de discusión pelando por cual obra elegir incluso la profesora Sanger se puso a discutir con ellos y finalmente dijeron)

�¡Los tres mosqueteros!-

pero yo seré D´Artagnan-dijo Sirius levantándose sobre su asiento

(El salón rió del chico)

ya veremos como se comporta señor Black, además…usted no se parece en nada a él-**dijo la profesora y Sirius le miro ceñudo**

(Sita se tiro en el pasto)

que aburrido-**dijo la chica molesta**

porque no terminas de hacer los deberes de Sophia-**le dijo Vera**

no quiero perderme en la sexta luna de Neptuno-**dijo Sita molesta**-prefiero escuchar Slipknot-

(Vera miro a su compañera que se colocaba los audífonos y una música violenta y para ella grotesca comenzó a sonar, la chica se acomodo algo alejada de la chica y comenzó su lectura sobre el Tratado internacional de Wizmount y el plan de Sn Luot, sobre las guerras de los gigantes)

Vera ya terminaste tu resumen de los hechizos de contraataque-**le pregunto Torrence**

no Torrence pero dile a Lily creo que ella ya termino-**contesto Vera**

oh bueno-**Torrence rió al ver a Sita revolcándose en el pasto al ritmo de la canción**

(Vera miro a su compañera incomoda, parecía que le estaba dando una especie de ataque epiléptico

I've felt the hate rise up in me... he sentido el odio aumentar en mí…  
kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...arrodillarse y limpiar las hojas de la piedra  
I wander out where you can't see... deambulo sobre la parte que tu no puedes ver

inside my shell, i wait and bleed... dentro de mi caparazón, espero y sangro

(Torrence rió divertida, ya estaba acostumbrada a el tipo de "música" que Sita y Mia escuchaban, la canción termino y Sita se volvió a quedar quieta en el pasto, mientras que levantaba la mano para cubrirse del los rayos del sol vespertino, Sita abrió los ojos y vio que Torrence le miraba divertida)

hi Torrence What´s up?-**dijo la chica levantandose**

pues estaba tratando de conseguir el resumen de hechizos de contraataque, pero Vera no lo tiene y Lily no querrá prestármelo-**dijo Torrence**

ah vaya, quieres escuchar a Slipknot-**le dijo Sita ofreciéndole un audífono**

no, esa tipo de música no me agrada-**dijo Torrence**

(Sita se encogió de hombros)

¿te gusta Marilyn Manson?-**le pregunto Sita**

¿Quién?-**pregunto Torrence**

nada ve a escuchar…las brujitas de Izwick-**dijo Sita indiferente**

(El sonido de música pesada se escucho y Sita comenzó agitar la cabeza de nuevo, Vera se levanto y se fue con Torrence alejándose de Sita que seguía con sus convulsiones rítmicas)

esta completamente loca-**fue lo último que Vera dijo y Torrence asintió levemente**

(Lily salio del salón de Historia miro hacia ambos lados esperando no ver a nadie, cuando se aseguro de que nadie le veía la chica salio al pasillo, se arreglo la falda y el chaleco así como la capa, se aliso las arrugas y camino como si nada hubiese pasado, la chica camino por los pasillos normalmente, pensando en mil y un cosas a la vez de pronto una fría mano le toco el hombro)

�¡AAHH!-grito Lily asustada

tranquila soy yo-**dijo una dulce voz a sus espaldas**

Sundory-**dijo la chica a modo de reproche**-casi me matas de un susto-

oh lo lamento tanto-**susurro Sundory**-es que…yo…bueno, perdón, perdón-**se disculpó Sundory**

ya paso…¿Qué sucede?-**le pregunto Lily mas tranquila**

pues…es que…no se si…-**Sundory pensó sus siguiente palabras con detenimiento**-tenga bien mis apuntes de Historia me gustaría que me ayudaras-**dijo Sundory**

oh claro-

¿en donde has estado? Tuve que pedirle ayuda a Remus para mi resumen de Herbólogia-**comento Sundory**

ah, eh…pues-**dijo Lily nerviosa**

ah, vaya si, se me olvidaba, en ese caso…me alegro-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

(Lily sonrió algo dudosa, Sundory conocía su secreto y sabia que nunca lo diría, por el bien de ambas)

vamos a la sala común-**le pidió Lily**

si, vamos-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

(James estaba en el "balcón" de arriba de los cuartos de los chicos que daba a la sala común y se divertía haciendo correr a un chico de primero que intentaba agarrar sus apuntes de pociones pero cada vez que se acercaba estos salían volando del otro lado de la sala, quería entrar a su cuarto pero…había llegado media hora antes de lo acordado, así que…tenia que entretenerse en otra cosas y no estaba de humor para discutir si Harapos Finos era mejor tienda que Madame Malkin, o sobre el mejor color de la temporada, Remus miraba a su amigo ceñudo desde abajo, no había hecho ni un solo resumen de todos los que les había dejado y estaba tratando de distraerse con los niños de primero que no tenia culpa de sus…"humores" mucho menos que a él se le haya olvidado que llego antes de lo debido, un fuerte olor a fragancia a Curve de Liz Clairborne le llego a las narices, dejo que el chico de primero tomara sus apuntes aliviado y se sentara a seguir con sus deberes, el retrato de abrió y Peter entro por este dejo sobre la mesa en donde Remus "estudiaba" comida, James bajo de su lugar y se dispuso a comer con ellos.)

juegas Poker explosivo-**le pregunto Peter sacando un par de naipes explosivos**

(James asintió, Remus bajo sus escritos ya finalizados y se pusieron a jugar, las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear ente si, James alzaba la vista de vez en cuando tratando de ver que era lo que las chicas tramaban, no tardo mucho en descubrir que en realidad hablaban de ellos, el bullicio de la sala común abarrotada a esas horas de la tarde era por demás sofocante, Sirius bajo de los dormitorios de los chicos con el pelo húmedo y un fuerte olor a una ducha recién tomada, el guapo chico iba vestido con un delgado pantalón de color negro y una guayabera de color azul, así mismo calzaba unas finas sandalias negras.)

al fin-**dijo James entre dientes**

no es mi culpa….que bueno, las chicas quieran pasar mas tiempo conmigo-**dijo Sirius sonriendo altivamente**

ella salio hace mas de quince minutos-**dijo James**

es..-**a Sirius no le dio tiempo de responder pues las cartas de Peter acaban de estallarle muy cerca de la cara levantándole algunos cabellos y dejándolo aturdido y con una expresión mas idiota de lo normal, Sirius, James y Remus rieron abiertamente**

(Las chicas les miraron fascinadas, su risa era…melodiosa, nadie podía resistirse a tal dulce sonido excepto tal vez….las 4 chicas sentadas del lado contrario a ellos que estaban mas entretenidas con una revista de Rolling Stone, en donde sacaban nuevas noticias sobre Gren Day)

eh espera…otro escándalo de Britney Spears-**dijo Torrence divertida**

no se como te gusta "esa"-**dijo Lily molesta**

ya se…que sus canciones no tiene ni gota de…cerebro pero, son pegajosas y de buen ritmo-**se defendió Torrence**

ya, si, si-**dijo Lily**-dale la vuelta, hay una nota sobre Placebo-**dijo Lily fingiendo interés**

eh espera…Lenny Kravitz dará un concierto en Boston-**dijo Vera entusiasmada**

(Las tres comenzaron a pelearse por la revista en silencio, nunca les había gustado llamar la atención a diferencia de otros que…ahora jugaban en voz alta y las chicas se acercaba a su mesa para poder verles mejor, Sirius estaba de pie a lado de James luciendo sus prendas y su bellos rostro regalando una sonrisa a cada chica de le miraba diciendo "soy mucho para ti suerte para la próxima" y esta casi se desmayaba, James hacia equilibrios con la silla, poniendo una cara de no rompo ni un plato y soy mis sencillez, sin duda todo un "chico encantador" Remus se limitaba a poner la cara mas inteligente que podía, y se acomodaba el flequillo de vez en cuando mientras Peter sonreía a todos contento con cara de soy solo un poco tímido pero no hay niño mas lindo que yo, Lily les observo de reojo y puso los ojos en blanco, pero enseguida se olvido pues en al revista sacaban una fotografía nueva de Brian Molko, estaba admirando su belleza cuando Vera le quito la revista bruscamente y se puso a saltar como loca gritando emocionada)

�¡Vera!-**le recrimino Lily**

aaahhhh-**gritaba Vera llena de emoción**

(Los gritos de Lily y Vera eran tan fuertes que todos volcaron su atención en ellas)

ya, ya basta…podrías decirme que sucede-**le pidió Lily molesta arrancándole la revista**

adivina, adivina-**repetía la chica constantemente**

no soy Silvia-**chillo Lily molesta**

Robie-**dijo Vera lentamente**

ah ¿y?-**pregunto Lily desconcertada**

�¡ROBIEDARACONCIERTOENDICIEMBREENLONDRES!-**dijo la chica contenta**

ah, mmm oohh �¡Fabuloso!-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

(Los chicos iba a preguntar que era todo aquello pero el retrato se abrió dando paso a unas canciones poco….dulces)

Here we go again,motherfucker...aquí vamos de nuevo, hijodeputa!  
come on down,and see the idiot right here...bajemos a ver al idiota justo aquí  
too fucked to beg and not afraid to care...demasiado jodido para suplicar y sin temor a preocuparse.  
what's the matter with calamity anyway?...¿Qué pasa entonces con la calamidad?

right? get the fuck outta my face...¿de akuerdo? kita a ese jodido de mi vista  
understand that I can't feel anything...comprende que no puedo sentir nada.  
it isn't like i wanna sift through the decay...no es que yo quiera escudriñar en la decadencia.  
I feel like a wound,like i got a fuckin'gun...me siento como herido, como si tuviera una jodida pistola  
against my head,you live when i'm dead...contra mi cabeza. ¡tú vivirás cuando yo esté muerto!

(Mia cantaba a todo pulmón tratando de imitar la voz gruesa y grotesca de Joel (1) Vocalista de Slipknot, mientras que Sita le hacia segunda)

Oh dios mío quien fue la suicida que les dejo a la mano ese disco-**dijo Lily preocupada**

no fui yo-**dijeron Vera y Torrence a la vez**

creo que…-**dijo Sundory apenada**

�¡Sundory! Toda la noche dormiré escuchando la letra de un…grupo que me insita a la violencia y la barbarie-**se quejo Lily**

perdon-**se disculpo Sundory**

I am my father son

Cuz hes a phantom, a mystery, and that leaves me nothing!

How many time are you wanted to die?

Its too late for me - all you have to do is get rid of me-**canto de nuevo Mia**

(Lily se acerco a las chicas y Mia se puso a la defensiva)

tengo un arma bajo mi manga y pienso ocuparla a toda costa trata de quitarme mis discos de Slipknot y te rompo todo lo que se llama cara-**dijo Mia**

deja de ser infantil-**le dijo Lily**

(La chica trato de acercarse a su amiga, Mia y Sita dieron un paso atrás, Mia metió la mano en su túnica y de ella saco un póster)

Oh-**dijo Lily**

trata de quitarme el disco y romperé el póster de tu amor-**dijo Mia firmemente**

hay muchos iguales-**dijo Lily**

esta autografiado…mi tío me lo regalo-**dijo Mia sonriendo**

ah-**dijo Lily llevándose las manos a la boca nerviosa**

(Vera miro la escena divertida Lily Evans solo amaba a un solo hombre, solo tenia una obsesión en la música y no podía quejarse, Sundory se acerco a su hermana para ver le póster.)

Rape me, my friend…...Viólame amigo-**comenzó a cantar Sita **

rape me again...viólame otra vez

I´m not the only one………...no soy el único

Hate me...Odiame

do it and do it again...hazlo y vuelvelo a hacer

Waste me...Destrozame

taste me, my friend...pruebame amigo

My favorite inside source...Mi fuente interior favorita

I´ll kiss your open sores...besare tus llagas abiertas

appreciate your concern...aprecio tu interés

you´ll always stink and burn...tu siempre apestaras y te quemaras-el sonido estrambótico de la batería y la guitarra que sonaba desde el CD Walkman con bocinas hizo que varios de la sala común se llevaran las manos a los oídos

Kurt Cobain-**susurro Lily**

te lo doy…y tu no me quitas el disco-**dijo Mia**

ok-**dijo Lily**

(Mia le extendió el póster lentamente y Lily lo tomo emocionada, después de todo �¡era un póster de Kurt Cobain autografiado! El amor de su vida.)

jum, jum a pesar de la…letra un poco…rara, las canciones de Nirvana nunca deben de tomarse por el sentido literal, es decir que en esta canción…aunque incite a…cosas poco propias el verdadero significado es que no importa cuanto daño te hagan tu siempre estarás en pie y seguirás adelante

La escena era bastante….curiosa, Lily Evans miraba embelesada un pedazo de papel que muchos se acercaron a ver, un hombre blanco de cabellos color paja ojos ocultos bajo unas enormes gafas de sol con una blusa con una leyenda que no se leía completa debido a que encima de esta tenia un suéter de colores oscuros y tapaba los extremos, de la blusa con los cabellos revueltos y libres Kurt Cobain estaba parado en medio de una carretera y de tras de él con posaban Dave Grohl y Chris, el tipo tenia mala pinta y facha, sin duda la tipa esta mas que loca.)

¿Quién es él?-le **pregunto Sirius arrebatándole el póster de la mas manos**

(Lily trato de quitárselo)

es Kurt Cobain, vocalista del grupo Nirvana-**le dijo Lily mientras luchaba con el para quitárselo**

eh no le voy hacer nada-**se quejo Sirius**

Nirvana, que no es el estado en el que la mente entra en un estado celestial o dichoso-**le pregunto Remus**

si, mi póster Black-**gruño Lily**

no se mueve-**dijo James**

es muggle Potter, ya le hace falta aumento a tus lentes-**le dijo Lily**

no veo que le ves a este…tipo, esta delgaducho, tiene pinta de vago, y que no se ha bañado en varios días-**dijo Sirius**

cuidado con tus palabras Black, tu nunca le pisaras los talones a Kurt Cobain-**le gruño Lily antes de arrebatarle por completo el póster**

(La chica dio media vuelta y fue hasta en donde se encontraban sus amigas discutiendo sobre si Stairway to Heaven era la canción definitiva de Led Zeppelin aunque tuvieras que escucharla durante 8 minutos con 3 segundos, o si Detroit Rock City era la mejor canción de Kiss, al ritmo de Wait and Bleed de Slipknot, el grupo favorito de Sita y Mia)

pensé que Evans escuchaba música decente-**escucharon los chicos murmurar a unos chiquillos de segundo**

(Lupin se sentó en su banca de nuevo, la música no era su tema favorito, por lo tanto le interesaba muy poco, a Sirius por su parte le causo intriga, así como a James, a Peter le daba igual el tema, de pronto una negra lechuza entro por el retrato de la dama gorda, la lechuza revoloteo por el lugar hasta dar con su dueño que en ese momento estaba ligando con unas chicas de séptimo, que reían de toda la sarta de trastadas que se le ocurrían, el chico tomo a la lechuza entre sus manos y dejo que la chica la consintieran aunque esta se dejo acariciar no con mucho entusiasmo, Sirius tomo la carta que le había mandado y la guardo dentro de sus bolsillos, James y Remus se miraron interesados, por el gesto que había hecho su amigo, era una carta de parte su madre, cuando estaban todos en el cuarto y Peter ya roncaba, Remus y James estaban inquietos, querían preguntarle a Sirius que era lo que decía la carta pero el chico se mostraba recio a abrir la carta, mientras miraba el cielo y se quejaba de que ese día había nubes y no podía ver el cielo, estaba mirando la única estrella que se veía en el cielo mientras que James le preguntaba a Remus por novena vez si conocía al dichoso grupo Nirvana)

¿creen que en la madrugada se quiten la nubes?-**les pregunto Sirius**

no James, no conozco ese grupo y ya para por el amor de dios-**se quejo Remus mientras se metía debajo de sus sabanas**

pero…tu sabes mucho sobre los muggles-**le dijo James**

claro que no, ve a preguntarle a Evans-

si claro para que me insulte mas de cien veces en los escasos tres segundos que este con ella-**dijo James molesta**

pues dile a Sundory-**dijo Sirius irritado por haber sido ignorado**

ah, claro voy a ver si esta despierta-**dijo James saliendo del lugar**

le afecta demasiado estar en el club de música-**dijo Sirius**

si, hasta mañana-**dijo Remus cerrando las cortinas de su cama**

(Sirius suspiro, había sido el lapsus ignoren a Sirius por favor, Sirius se acerco de nuevo a la ventana, su respuesta había sido contestada un torrente de lluvia comenzaba a caer, el chico apago las luces del cuarto, encendió una vela y se metió a su cama corriendo las cortinas saco la carta algo arrugada de su bolsillo, la abrió y comenzó a leerla…

Lily esperaba que todos estuvieran durmiendo, cuando las luces se apagaron escucho como Sita sacaba de sus almohadas unos….y se los colocaba en los odios para dormir, mientras que Mia colocaba el disco de Life is Peach de Korn, y se acostaba, Vera y Torrence ya hasta roncaban y Sundory miraba como las gotas golpeaban la ventana y parecía sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, escucho como Sita se ponía a bailar acostada en su cama algo que parecía ser Slam, Lily se coloco una bata de color verde claro y salio del lugar, Sundory le miro salir mas no dijo nada solo sonrió, tropezó con una chica antes de salir en la oscuridad no supo quien era pero a Lily en ese momento le importaba muy poco, salio de la sala sin hacer el mas leve ruido, corrió por los pasillos lo mas silencioso posible, sus pasos eran largos y apresurados, pero tan ágiles y silenciosos como una gacela hasta parecía que en ves de caminar flotaba pues sus pies apenas si tocaban el piso, tomo el camino mas largo al aula de encantamientos pues el profesor Vector estaba vigilando el pasillo tres por l tanto no podía ir por este, la chica dio media subió, bajo y paso barias escaleras, antes de poder llegar al lugar, cuando abrió la puerta una figura alta y delgada de cabellos largos hasta el hombro le esperaba cruzada de brazos y con una mueca poco agradable.)

llegas tarde-**le dijo la voz**

(Lily asintió levemente apenada)

lo lamento-**dijo Lily al mas puro estilo Sundory**

(Un trueno resonó en toda la torre de Gryffindor haciendo estremecer a sus habitantes despiertos a esa hora, la luz de las velas tembló un poco al escuchar el trueno y algunas hasta desaparecieron, el chico dejo sobre su cama el sobre, levantándose de la cama de sobre salto, tirando sin querer la vela al suelo en donde cayó de punta y se apago, las manos le temblaban y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, una cristalina capa de lagrimas comenzaba a formarse sobre sus ojos, y aunque iba en contra de su religión el ser sentimentalista en ese momento su religión podía irse por el caño, arrugo la carta con una mano llevándosela al pecho, dejando que la S en caligrafía gótica de oro blanco pendiera de la corta cadena hecha del hule mas barato, brillando con intensidad a la luz del rayo, cuando la luz de rayo termino la S dejo de brillar, era injusto, era tan injusto¿Por qué¿Por qué debieron de haber sido las cosas así? Solo por…solo por…¿Por qué tuvo que haber nacido en esa familia, la carta y el dije cayeron al suelo produciendo un golpe seco, que resonó por todo el cuarto mas no despertó a ninguno de sus compañeros, el chico dio media vuelta y salio de la torre estrepitosamente.

James bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos como niño pequeño, Sundory se había reído de el cuando le pregunto sobre el grupo y le había prometido hablar de eso mañana por la mañana porque era tarde y él debería ir a dormir¿Quién se creía para ordenarle? Un segundo… ¿Quién era él para obedecerle? James dio media vuelta para discutir eso pero…la verdad es que tenia algo de sueño, así que termino de bajar las escaleras y creyó escuchar como el retrato de cerraba, pero decidió olvidarlo y seguir su rumbo hacia su cuarto pero algo brillo a la luz de los leños que se quemaban en la chimenea, James se puso a revolver las cosas se encontró dulces, y notas absurdas de amor, dio con la cosa que brillaba era algo redondo con un serigrafiado poco imaginativo, creía saber lo que era, lo había visto en la clase de Estudios Muggle, se llamaba Fisco, si creía que era eso misco, quien sabe, decía…Placebo singles CD1 se rasco la cabeza en busca de algo que le dijera que era eso…pero no tenia ni gota de idea, el chico subió a su cuarto con el artefacto en sus manos, subió las escaleras lentamente admirando el objeto nuevo, como si acabara de encontrar el Tesoro de Cordumel, cuando llego a su cuarto vio que Peter dormía profundamente, al igual que Remus, lo mas seguro es que Sirius también estuviera dormido pero cuando llego a su cama miro la cortina descorrida, la vela tirada en el suelo aun sacando humo, la cera era suave y estaba un poco caliente, así mismo vio la carta y el dije en forma de S tirada en el suelo, eso era el antiguo relicario que Sirius solía traer pero tenia tiempo que no se la veía, así mismo vio el pedazo de pergamino)

lumus-**susurro** **James quedamente**

(La punta de su varita se ilumino levemente dándole la luz necesaria para leer la carta:

"Ser un Black es comportarse como un Black"

"Toujours Pur"

Lyncis Black

(Así que era eso, pero ¿Qué significaba? James tomo la nota entre sus manos y salio en busca de su amigo, puso su mente a trabajar¿si el fuera Sirius a donde iría? Se le ocurrieron varios lugares considerando la hora…no para el no había nada que se lo impidiera, veamos….Torre de Astronomía, porque ahí se podía observar muy bien las estrellas, en salón de Encantamientos, porque…era una de sus materias favoritas, el campo de quidditch porque podía aplastar a los Slytherin, no ese seria de él…subió hasta la torre de Astronomía y no vio a nadie, así que corrió al salón de Encantamientos, pensando aun en que otro lugar podría estar su amigo….estrujo todos sus recuerdos, tratando de ubicar un buen lugar¡claro! Como pudo habérsele olvidado, sin duda la torre de astronomía era un buen lugar, pero…a campo abierto se disfrutaba mas del cielo, era hermoso, brillante y sin duda magnifico, todos los elementos de la naturaleza se conjugaban, el chico dio media vuelta a cinco pasos de la puerta de encantamientos y corrió esquivando a los profesores hasta que salio por la ventana de uno de los pasillos.)

ah que diablos-se quejo James al verse de un segundo al otro empapado

(El chico rodeo el castillo tan rápido como pudo pero Sirius no estaba por los alrededores, cuando llego de nuevo a la ventana, miro el pasto y vio un pequeño sendero recién hecho…James lo siguió a toda prisa, y ahí a lo lejos cerca del lago de lado en donde no había árboles estaba Sirius bajo la lluvia tendido en el cielo mirando las grises nubes caprichosas que le impedían ver las estrellas, tenia una mano en la frente y su otro brazo lo tenían tendido en el pasto, estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, sintiendo el frió y suave golpeteo de la lluvia, su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente, como si hubiese corrió dos maratones completos, James se acerco hasta el en silencio, Sirius no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que este le tapo la lluvia, Sirius le miro con una mezcla de enojo y alivio, desvió la mirada inmediatamente, se levanto mientras se apretaba los labios)

¿Qué haces aquí?-**le pregunto Sirius mientras se cruzaba de brazos y agachaba la cabeza tratando de ocultar sus ojos con sus mechones revueltos que se le pegaban a la piel**

pues…pensé que te haría bien un poco de compañía, y…-**dijo James sonriendo**

pues no pienses-**le gruño Sirius**-yo…-

¿Diva te forzó a tomar otra ducha de agua fría?-**le pregunto James**

(Sirius sonrió tras la cortina de gotas que caía en ese momento, pero negó con la cabeza)

¿entonces?-**le pregunto James**

(Sirius suspiro profundamente y negó con la cabeza)

no que-**le pregunto James**

no hay nada-**dijo Sirius lentamente**-solo…creí que…seria divertido…estar bajo la lluvia-

**ambos se miraron fijamente, Sirius elevo su vista al cielo, mientras que James le observaba, no creía nada de lo que le acaba de decir, pero si Sirius no quería hablar simplemente no hablaría**-vaya y yo que pensé que te pasaba algo, no se que tiene de divertido el pescar un buen resfriado-dijo James molesto

(Sirius sonrió agradecido y ambos miraron las nubes grises durante un buen rato, hasta que a Sirius le dio sueño.

Los días siguientes pasaron sin novedades a excepción de que a Sirius se le veía un poco constipado, ya que James tenía la misma energía explosiva de siempre, corría como loco de un lado a otro del castillo sin cansarse, Remus tenia muy arriba los ánimos, debido a lo que James llamaba "Euforia lunática" a veces tenia muchas energías, otras dormía mucho, escuchaba sonidos casi inpersibibles, inclusive superaba la agudeza de los oídos de Sirius, así como su olfato y podía oler lo que estaban cocinando los elfos desde dos pasillos antes de la entrada, comía sin duda mas de lo normal sobre todo lo dulce, pero lo hacia con decencia, sin en cambio James tuvo varios atracos de comida y se tragaba todo de un solo bocado, Sirius por su parte veía la comida y la miraba con cierto asco, comía lo necesario, esta actitud era rara, pero paso casi desapercibida ya que, las chicas podía ponerle los nervios de punta a Remus.

James miraba a su compañero sonriendo, cada vez que se acercaba la luna llena era extra sensible a cualquier cosa, se irritaba con facilidad, o se emocionaba por todo, solía gruñirle mas seguido a James y le recriminaba mas a Sirius así como se traía mas de ceja en ceja a Peter que se la pasaba comiendo y durmiendo, todo iba "normal" hasta que a Sirius se le ocurrió decir por decimonovena vez que si en vez de tener Euforia Lunática no le había dado la menstruación, Remus se molesta tanto que azoto la puerta de su cuarto, James y Sirius comenzaron a destornillarse de la risa, para cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta la Luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor.)

actúa normal-**le dijo Sirius**

si has como si no supieras nada-**dijo James**

aquí no pasa nada-**dijo Sirius de nuevo**

no te pongas nervioso-**volvió a decir James**

ve a la enfermería-**le ordeno Sirius**

espera a que Madame Pomfrey te lleve a la casa de los gritos-**dijo James**

vas por el túnel como de costumbre-**dijo Sirius**

y hay te transformas sin miramientos-**le ordeno James**

no te preocupes-**dijo Sirius**

y no te pongas nervioso-**agrego James**

todo saldrá bien-**volvió a decir Sirius**

ya sabes…-**dijo James**

chicos, yo no estoy nervioso-**les dijo Remus tranquilamente**

nosotros tampoco-**dijo James inquieto**

no que va-**dijo Sirius frescamente**

(James, Sirius y Peter se escondieron debajo de la capa de la invisibilidad cerca de la ventana que daba hacia el Sauce Boxeador, miraron como Remus ataviado con una ligera bata y avanzaba hacia este junto con madame Pomfrey que le daba algunas indicaciones y se acercaba al nudo del Sauce Boxeador y este quedaba inmóvil inmediatamente, Remus entro por el hoyo que había no sin antes mirar la ventana que esta un poco descorrida, Remus sonrió y entro, los tres chicos miraron a Madame Pomfrey alejarse del Sauce Boxeador y cuando ya no había nadie, los tres salieron a los terrenos del colegio, llegaron cerca del Sauce Boxeador que se mecía tetricamente con el viento.)

es tu turno Peter-**le susurro James**

(Peter asintió nervioso, Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió, el chico se transformo en rata y salio por debajo de la capa invisible se acerco al sauce sin que este le viera y presiono el nudo dejándolo totalmente rígido, James y Sirius se acercaron hasta el sauce dejando, Sirius se transformo inmediatamente, pero James removió un pedazo de tronco del sauce y oculto en ese lugar la capa, vio la cola de Sirius desaparecer por el agujero, él entro y escucho los gritos desgarrados que lanzaba Remus desde la casa, el perro del tamaño de un oso lanudo y negro le miraba atentamente, James le acaricio la cabeza, mientras que este hacia gestos de enojo o enfado para cuando Sirius ya había preparado su ataque, el chico ya no estaba pero en su lugar se encontraba un joven ciervo de largas y fuertes cornamentas, la rata se les acerco y los tres animales caminaron hacia la casa de los gritos, el perro iba a la delantera trotando todavía torpemente, el ciervo y la rata le seguían, Sirius subió hasta el ultimo escalón antes de la trampilla, y espero ahí quieto olfateando meticulosamente y moviendo la cola vigorosamente, el ciervo le miro con reproche, avanzo lentamente pero antes de siquiera subir al antepenúltimo escalón, sus cornamentas levantaron un poco la trampilla, el ciervo subió otro escalón mas y la trampilla se elevo mas, Sirius subió hasta la casa, el ciervo produjo un golpe seco cuando la trampilla cayó al suelo, los tres animales avanzaron lentamente por la casa hasta dar con el licántropo que en ese momento estaba desgarrando un tablón viejo, en cuanto olió a los tres animales aúllo fuertemente, el perro entro dando pequeño saltos, mientras que el ciervo camino lentamente la rata avanzo muy por detrás de los dos enormes animales, el licántropo, avanzo hacia ellos cuidadosamente como si estuviera observando al enemigo, olió al perro que estaba sentado y movía sus orejitas en busca da diferentes sonidos, mientras que sus brillantes ojos iban de un lado hacia otro, cuando sintió el aliento del licántropo sobre su cabeza, le miro atentamente, pasaron unos escasos segundos hasta que el licántropo fijo su vista en el ciervo¿que le sonreía, eh hizo lo mismo que con el perro, cuando paso a la rata esta estaba tan tiesa e inmóvil que apenas si se le escuchaba un respiro, para cuando eso ternito, el ciervo suspiro aliviado, les había reconocido, el perro se lanzo contra el licántropo comenzando a jugar.

La luna brillante en lo más alto del cielo dejaba que su blanca estela iluminara a la árida tierra, la chica estaba muy cansada, y se tomo una ducha de agua caliente, sus rojizos cabellos flotaron en el agua, el sudor y el cansancio de ese día se había esfumado, la puerta se abrió y Lily Evans saco su cabeza del agua.)

perdón-**dijo Sundory dándose la vuelta**-pensé que te gustaría bañarte con estas esencias-

gracias-**dijo Lily tomando las botellas**

tiene razón Dumbledore, el ser prefecto tiene sus ventajas-**dijo Sundory mirando el lugar y sentándose dándole la espalda a Lily**

sabes que puedes usarlo Sundory-**le dijo Lily mientras abría el grifo de burbujas**

gracias, dime algo Lily…¿Qué tal te fue esta noche?-

mejor, en definitiva mejor, creo que el entrenamiento esta dando resultado-**dijo Lily contenta**

me alegro-

¿es verdad que estudiaste ballet?-**le pregunto Lily divertida**

oh…te lo dijo…bueno, creo-**dijo Sundory**

a mi me gusta-

yo hubiera preferido aprender…basketball y fútbol-**dijo Sundory**

no tiene…-

si se que soy muy débil-**dijo Sundory**

no, iba a decir que no tienes…no tiene esa agresividad que se necesita-

no es un juego salvaje-**dijo Sundory**

¿no? Bueno…no pero, creo que eso de gimnasia y patinaje, te va mejor, tienes la elegancia y la templanza-**dijo Lily**

(Sundory negó con la cabeza rápidamente)

tu bailas muy bien-**dijo Sundory rápidamente**

me gusta lo que hago, sueltas el cuerpo, dejas de pensar, de ser de existir, solo eres….esencia que se mueve-**dijo Lily pacidamente**

Mia dice que es como hacer el amor-**pronuncio Sundory apenada**

bueno…no se-**dijo Lily entre risas**-pero Sita dice lo mismo-

(Lily rió y Sundory también)

canta-**le pidió Lily**

(Sundory sonrió aunque Lily no le vio)

Nigiyaka ma hitogomi ni...pequeños susurros que se funden

tokeru tsubuyakita...con la gran muchedumbre

ashimoto ni chirabawata...manchan memorias

omiode nijimaseru...que esparciste entre tus pasos

mayooi aruku machi no...pasos perdidos entre las brillantes calles

kagayaki wa glaring one way...iluminando un camino de un solo sentido

(Lily termino de asearse mientras la voz de Sundory llenaba el lugar, su voz era melodiosa, llena de melancolía y tristeza, nunca había visto en Sundory una sonrisa llena de alegría, solo ese tipo de sonrisa mustia que con el tiempo va adquiriendo belleza y un poco de sentimiento, ella siempre tenia un sonrisa falsa, por mas humana que tratara de hacerla, Lily veía reflejado el dolor y la tristeza, por eso se habían hecho amigas desde le primer instante.

**_Flash Back_**

(El anden nueve y tres cuartos anunciaba su próxima partida, faltaba solo treinta segundos para su partida, Lily estaba sentada junto a la ventana en un compartimiento vació, la chica suspiro estaba embarcándose en una aventura totalmente desconocida para ella, ni es sus peores o mejores sueños se había imaginado todo aquello, brujas con varitas, magos jugando una especie de fútbol aéreo sin sentido, comprando polvo de unicornio en vez de un kilo de manzanas, sickles, galeones, en ves de libras o peniques, todo aquello parecía un mundo fantasioso, casi como en un sueño la chica sonrió, le parecía un mundo sacado de una novela dramática disparatada, que hacia ver a la imaginación de Julio Verne y el mundo de Walt Disney fuera una completa tontería, la puerta se abrió lentamente)

perdón si te interrumpo-**se disculpo la chica de largos cabellos negros y tristes ojos lilas**

no hay problema-**dijo Lily**

¿puedo sentarme contigo?-**le pregunto la chica tímidamente**

claro-

(La chica dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa de pintura medieval, era como estar frente a una niña aristócrata, cada movimiento y pose le había sido enseñados desde pequeña, como ser como actuar ¿Cómo pensar?)

mi nombre es Lilian, Lilian Evans, pero puedes llamarme Lily-**dijo la chica de ojos brillantemente verdes**

mucho gusto mi nombre es Sundory, Sundory Briseida Laemmle, pero dime Sundory-**dijo la chica estirando la mano**

ok, Sundory ¿tu conoces Hogwarts?-**le pregunto Lily nerviosa**

(Sundory volvió a sonreír con su sonrisa de retrato)

**_End of Flash Back_**

Kogoesouna boku o terasu...quizás por culpa del frió estoy mas lucido

tsumetaitoki ga yume o kura seru...los sueños se abren paso hacia

kono te no naka o surinukete... el frió y me sacuden con las manos

nagai kazoe mezametatoki ni...despiértame tras contar mis esperanzas

yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru..llamo a una débil imagen de ti

boku o michibiku Kasuku shirue...la vaga silueta que me guía.

(Lily termino de enfundar en su pijama, y tiro una botella de cristal sin querer, el sonido que se produjo fue estridente cortando a Sundory inmediatamente)

¿estas bien?-**le pregunto la chica preocupada**

si, solo tire la botella, no pasa nada-**dijo Lily**-"reparo"-

(La botella volvió a pegarse y estaba como nueva, lo malo es que su contenido ya no podía volver a su lugar, mucho menos utilizarse)

fregotejo-**dijo Lily**-vamos a la sala común-

(Sundory volvió a ver a su amiga ambas entraron a la sala común)

ve a dormir yo ya he tenido bastante-**le dijo Lily sentándose en el sillón**

sabes que…no me agrada dormir mucho, tengo pesadillas-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

no se como tu cuerpo aguanta todo con solo dormir 4 horas diarias-

no tengo una gran actividad física, por lo tanto no necesito recargarme mucho-**dijo Sundory**

pues…yo tampoco-**dijo Lily y Sundory le miro de soslayo**-quizás un poco mas que tu si-**Sundory le siguió mirando de la misma forma**-ok, bien si mas ¿contenta?-

no dije nada-

como me gustaría que todos los días la sala común fuera así de silenciosa, se concentra uno mejor-**se quejo Lily**

la biblioteca es igual de silenciosa-**dijo Sundory**

si pero las sillas menos cómodas y el movimiento de los chicos pasando por la estanterías una y otra vez es molesto-**se quejo Lily**

el ruido de la gente es agradable, bueno a mi me gusta-**dijo Sundory**

(Lily se paseo por la sala común hasta dar con la ventana)

me gusta las estrellas-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

si son bellas, pero jamás se compararan con la hermosura y brillantez de la luna, la dama blanca-**dijo Sundory**-mí único amor es la luna-

¿segura?-**le dijo Lily mirándola fijamente**

si-**dijo Sundory firmemente**-tal vez si un chico…me regala la luna, pensare en quererle-

mmm…me gustan mas las estrellas-**dijo Lily meneando la cabeza**-entonces tu eres la luna y yo soy una estrella, la luna y las estrellas son como hermanas, ninguna esta sin la otra-

bueno "Elen" te agradezco tan bello nombramiento-

gracias "Ithil"-**dijo Lily** (ambas chicas rieron en la oscuridad de la noche)-¿Por qué no estas con nosotros en el club de baile?-

porque soy exageradamente torpe, sin ritmo y con movimientos robóticos-**dijo Sundory**

sabes que no es así-**le dijo Lily**

me agradan mas otras cosas-**dijo Sundory**

ah, si se me olvidaba que tus…fantásticos amigos Mister tengo mas enorme la cabeza que el trasero Potter y soy Mister Ego narcisista Black…-**dijo Lily molesta**

agradezco que los quieras tantos-**dijo Sundory y Lily imito el darse un tiro en la cabeza**-pero no es por ellos, además cuantas veces tengo que decirte que les des una oportunidad son tan buenos chicos-**dijo Sundory**

si claro, primero beso al calamar gigante y después soy amiga de ellos-**dijo Lily sarcásticamente**

en todo caso no es por ellos, muéstrame Lily, muéstrame lo que has aprendido-**le pidió la chica lentamente**

(Lily se sorprendió y Sundory sonrió sentada desde el sillón.

La eterna y negra noche comenzó a desaparecer dando paso a la grisácea azulada madrugada, tres animales aun jugueteaban en la casa de los gritos hasta que el perro se sentó cerca de la puerta de la casa y comenzó a chillar, el ciervo se paro delante de él y le negó con las cornamentas lentamente así mismo pareció envestirle suavemente con estas, la rata llego a los pies del perro y el hombre lobo corrió tras esta, el perro se unió a la batalla, salto torpemente por entre los tablones, mientras que el ciervo miro la puerta de la casa y depuse avanzo lentamente hacia los otros 3 animales que jugueteaban, tropezó con unas tablas mal puestas y cayó al suelo, el perro comenzó a brincotear y hacer cabriolas partiéndose de la risa, el ciervo se levanto lentamente de nuevo con un gesto de enfado, de pronto la rata comenzó a chillar, el ciervo y el perro miraron por las rendijas de la ventana, el día comenzaba a clarear, faltaba poco para que la noche terminara, a su manera se despidieron del hombre lobo y bajaron de nuevo por la trampilla, el perro encabezaba de nuevo el grupo, ladrando alegremente, lo que sucedió a continuación se describiría así)

guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guaaaaauuuuu-

(era la oportunidad del ciervo de reírse levantando sus pies y golpeando el suelo varias veces, moviendo su cabeza frenéticamente, el perro estaba en el suelo lleno de barro, había resbalado unos escalones abajo debido a la humedad y la irregularidad de los escalones, se levanto torpemente y se sacudió, los tres animales llegaron a la entrada del sauce boxeador el perro salio primero para sacar y llevar la capa de la invisibilidad hasta sus compañeros, para cuando los tres animales se cubrieron con la capa ya eran humanos otra vez)

vamos, a la sala común-**dijo James**

(Los otros tres asintieron lentamente, Sirius cojeaba levemente mientras que James se sobaba la mano izquierda, Peter sentía sus manos algo áridas)

nunca mas brincare por los escalones-**dijo Sirius quejándose de su pie**

nadie te dijo que saltaras-**dijo James ente risas**

(Para cuando llegaron a la sala común creyeron que se había pasado de tiempo pues escuchaban ruido adentro, el retrato de abrió

I´m up against the speaker, tryin´ to take on the music  
It´s like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in a zone, I wanna get in a zone  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin´ to hit it, chic-a-taa  
In a minute I´m a take a you on, I´m a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey

(A los tres se les corto la respiración, una chica de cabellos rojizos bailaba en la sala común, mientras que una de largos cabellos azabache miraba la corografía entusiasma, los pasos era firmes estéticos, ágiles y sumamente hermosos, parecía como si el cuerpo de la chica fuera tan elástico y fácil de manejar como el mismo viento, brincaba saltaba, giraba y hacia movimientos ritmos al son de la música)

Let me see you dance  
Let me see ya  
All my people wantin´ more  
Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya  
All my people round and round  
Let me see you dance  
Let me see ya  
All my people in the crowd  
Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya

(James se quedo embelesado viendo los movimientos de la chica, lo hacía bastante bien, giraba sobre sus propias puntas, y movía ágilmente cualquier parte de su cuerpo como si fuera una autentica liga humana, el dolor de su mano se esfumo mientras la veía moverse¿Quién era esa chica? Por la mata roja podía decir que era alguien conocido, pero como bailaba de espaldas hacia ellos, no le reconocía, una y otra vez se tiraba al suelo o bailaba haciendo movimientos sumamente graciosos y hermosos, como si ya se supiera cada parte del baile y solo lo estuviera repitiendo.)

Get on the floor, baby lose control (yeah!)  
Just work your body and let it go (uh, uh!) and let it go (let it go)  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
Hey Britney  
We can dance all night long

(A Sirius se le olvido que le dolía el pie, pues hasta se para sobre este y no se quejo, le falto poco para abrir la boca y empezar a babear la capa de James, aquella chica se movía magníficamente, nunca había visto a alguien moverse de esa manera tan...sutil, eso y que todavía tenia ropa encima¿porque no había mas chicas como ella?)

Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control  
Come over here I got somethin´ to show ya  
Sexy lady, I´d rather see you bare your soul  
If you think you´re so hot, better show me what you got  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C´mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

(A Peter se le habia olvidado que estaba cansado y le dolian los pies y sentia muy resecas las manos, junto con sus compañeros se quedo biendo el hermoso danzar de la chica de cabellos rojos, parecia que ella estaba disfrutando mucho de la danza pues no se cansaba de subir y bajar una y otra vez, era sumamente hermoso)

Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
Hey Britney  
We can dance all night long

(Sundory miraba como su amiga bailaba y eso que detestaba la canción pero se veía muy animada al bailarla, disfrutaba de hacerlo, la pasión de Lily era bailar, aunque le daba mucha pena hacerlo enfrente de personas desconocidas para ellos aun inclusive se sentía cohibida cuando bailaba con Mia y Sita, sin duda alguna ellas dos eran como la luna y las estrellas, mejor dicho como la danza y la música, la música sin danza es bella pero no divertida, y sin música no hay danza y a ella le fascinaba la música, Lily siguió danzando.)

All my people on the floor  
Let me see you dance  
Let me see ya  
All my people wantin´ more  
Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya  
All my people round and round  
Let me see you dance  
Let me see ya  
All my people in the crowd  
Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya

(Lily había olvidado que la canción era de la numero 1 de sus artistas menos apreciados, había olvidado que la letra decía idiotez y media ahora solo sentía el ritmo de la batería y el son de la guitarra, solo se dejaba llevar, mientras se contoneaba al compás de bajo, se sentía tan feliz y libre de todo a la vez que se sentía muy ligera y no tenia ni pizca de sueño, ni siquiera se sentía cansada ni nada por el estilo, no quería que la canción acabara, se sentía tan bien bailando, tan bien moviéndose al ritmo de la música, le gustaban sus movimientos su precisión, su sencillaza y belleza, amaba sin dunda la danza.)

All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C´mon Britney take it down, make the music dance  
All my people round and round, party all night long  
C´mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

(La música se acabo, y la chica paro, Sudnory aplaudió quedamente)

muy bien Lily, has aprendido mucho sin duda alguna-**dijo Sundory**

_"�¡Evans!"_-**pensaron los chicos con asombro **(aquello tenia que una especie de broma o algo así, la delgada flacucha y plana Evans era la chica que hace tiempo les había hecho despertar los bajos instintos, Sirius pensó que quizás la luna llena les había hecho daño a todos, tenia de nuevo la cabeza en suelo y nunca mas volvería a ver a aquella chica, había estado completamente loco al imaginar cosas….poco puras, tenis sueño estaba cansando y le dolía el pie, quería ir a la cama.

A James se le había cortado la respiración, de plano la luna llena provocaba desastres mentales, habían tenido una especie de alucinación o algo así, en unos momentos se despertaría de en su cama, si eso…. Y después iría a desayunar, tenia hambre ahora que lo pensaba, pero primero a descansar, primero lo primero sin duda alguna.)

tu podrías hacerlo mejor, se que practicas yoga-**dijo Lily entre risas**

(Sundory se sonrojo un poco y jugaba con sus manos nerviosa)

eh, bueno eso…no..tiene…nada..que ver-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

claro que si-

¿Qué sabes sobre el yoga?-**le pregunto Sundory apenada**

pues he escuchado hablar muchas cosas de el-

¿así como que?-**le pregunto Sundory**

pues…Mia siempre gruñe que las maestras de yoga hacen sentir a los hombres momentos de éxtasis glorioso-**dijo Lily y Sundory se alarmo tornando su cara totalmente roja**

Lily-**le dijo la chica en forma de reproche**-Mia siempre dice cosas disparatadas-

ha ya veo porque soportas a Cabeza de chorlito Potter y…-

no los metas a ellos en esto-**le pidió Sundory**-y no vuelvas a repetir eso-

claro, si tus amigos se enteran, no dudo que Black te pida un revolcón-**dijo Lily sin meditar sus palabras**

suficiente, tengo sueño-**dijo Sundory dirigiéndose a los cuartos de las chicas**

eh…uh…era una broma-**dijo Lily rápidamente siguiendo a Sundory**-...además, Mia me la dijo…-

(Los chicos no alcanzaron a escuchar lo que Sundory le respondió a Lily porque la puerta ya se había cerrado los tres se dirigieron a su cama y se durmieron tenían mejores cosas que pensar, aunque lo del yoga les pareció muy interesante.

Para cuando Remus volvió a tener firme conciencia sobre si mismo estaba ya en la enfermería rodeado de blandas almohadas)

oh veo que ya esta de nuevo con nosotros señor Lupin-**dijo Madame Pomfrey sonriendo**

si, eso creo¿Qué horas son?-**le pregunto Remus**

son las seis de la tarde, descanse tiene que pasar aquí todavía dos días mas-**dijo Madame Pomfrey**

si, lo se…mis compañeros..no han-**le pregunto Remus**

no, los señores Black, Potter y Pettegrew aun no han venido-**le dijo Madame Pomfrey molesta**

(La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y una delgada chica entro por este)

señorita Sundory-**dijo Madame Pomfrey a manera de saludo**

hola Pompy, no haré nada malo-

iré a ver a los chicos de Slytherin aun no les puedo quitar esos granos morados del rostro, haga el favor de cuidar del señor Lupin-

será un placer-

(La enfermera se alejo dejando a Remus con Sundory)

¿Cómo te encuentras?-**le pregunto Sundory**

mejor, solo algo cansando-**dijo Remus acomodándose**

oh vaya, me alegro¿quieres chocolate?-**le pregunto Sundory**

si-

(Remus tomo las tabletas que Sundory le regalo y se las comía lentamente, Sundory vio en el rostro del chico una sonrisa.)

parece como si, hubieras…tenido la mejor transformación de toda tu vida-**le dijo Sundory sonriendo**

mm…puede ser-**dijo Remus**

oh, tengo un nuevo libro-**dijo Sundory rápidamente**

ah si ¿Cuál?-**le pregunto Remus mientras Sundory le entregaba un libro delgado**-La Cuidad de las Bestias "Isabel Allende" suena interesante-

es muy interesante-**afirmo Sundory sonriendo**

¿ya lo leíste?-**le pregunto Remus asombrado**

si, Mia me lo regalo hace dos días, creo que te gustara mucho-

dime algo Sundory…-

sip-**dijo la chica sonriendo**

a…-

¿Cómo esta el pequeño lobo?-**dijo Sirius abrazando a Remus repentinamente**

bien-**alcanzo a decir Remus antes de quedar casi asfixiado por su compañero**

súper, crees que Pompy te deje salir mañana-**le pregunto James recargándose sobre la almohada de su cabeza**

n..o….ss….ee-**dijo Remus lentamente**

tenemos algo muy interesante que contarte-**dijo Peter sentándose a los pies del chico**

eh vale dijimos que tenia que quedar como una horrible pesadilla-**dijo James**

y que pesadilla-**afirmo Sirius**

será mejor que lo suelte joven Black, Madame Pomfrey viene hacia acá-**dijo Sundory **

(Los chicos miraron a la joven que estaba sentada en una silla con sus manos reposadas en sus piernas, Sirius soltó a Remus y James se levanto de la cama así como Peter, Madame Pomfrey los miro con fastidio, y los chicos pusieron cara de angelitos)

al primer escándalo se me salen-**les dijo Madame Pomfrey firmemente y los tres chicos asintieron**

gracias-**dijo James y Sundory sonrió**

me voy, que pasen buena tarde, joven Black, joven Potter, joven Pettegrew y joven Lupin-

(La chica se levanto y se fue sin decir nada más)

llevamos cuatro años hablando y me sigue diciendo joven Potter-**se quejo James**-bueno el punto era…-

¿Qué es eso Sirius?-**le pregunto Remus a su compañero señalando sus vestimentas**

a que se ve súper cool-**dijo Sirius poniendo pose de modelo de Clavin Klein**

pues…-**dijo Remus**

(Sirius vestía una camisa de color azul marino algo arrugada con los últimos dos botones abiertos desfajada con unos pantalones negros deshilachados de abajo y con aspecto un poco sucio, y una talla mas grande quedándole estos a la altura de la cadera dejando ver unos boxeas negros con rayitas azules, y dos cinturones de estoperoles cuadrados y redondos sobre puestos, uno centímetros debajo de las cintas que deberían sostenerlo mientras que el otro caía por debajo de las anchas bolsas, los puños de las magas estaban algo levantadas dejando ver pulseras algo toscas y con dibujos poco…artísticos y adornando las manos dos anillos pesados sin piedras con figuras del estilo casi gótico, mientras que su cuello era rodeado por una cadena negra tosca de puntas de esas cadenas de perro malo solo que algo fina, porque demasiado tosca se vería mal sus cabellos caían hacia todos lados de manera "ordenada" terminando todos los mechones en puntas finas, todo eso en conjunto con zapatos negros de corte fino pero con suelas pesadas y toscas.)

ahora que fue lo que vio-**le pregunto Remus**

creo que alguien dejo por la sala una revista muggle-**dijo James**

¿y tu James?-

(James vestía una blusa de color negro ligeramente pegada de magas largas con puños de color verde bandera así mismo el dobladillo del cuello redondo y el dobladillo de la parte de abajo era del mismo tono de los puños, con la leyenda "Bad Luck" en serigrafía de letra irregular y algo borrosa, en sima de esto llevaba una camisa de color verde oscuro con cuadradas hebillas pesadas colgando de la parte lateral de esta y de enfrente, con unos pantalones negro petróleo con las costuras de color azul, amplio de varias bolsas y tenis toscos de colores oscuros de sus muñecas sobresalían unas pulseras de caucho o tejidas en colores fríos y sombríos así mismo sus desordenados cabellos estaban algo tiesos en las puntas)

esta bien, vi el modelo y me gusto-

a las chicas les fascino-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

sin duda-**mascullo Remus**-¿y cual es su pesadilla?-

no te imaginas quien baila mejor que Diva-**dijo Sirius emocionado**

cualquiera baila mejor que Diva-**dijo Remus**

no se que tipo de bailes de hace a ti-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

bueno ¿Quién?-

Evans-**susurro Peter**

(Remus no se sorprendió)

¿no vas a decir nada?-**le pregunto Sirius**

es normal, ella va en el club de danza-**dijo Remus**

Cloe también y no baila así-**dijo James**

Cloe esta en el club de danza mágica, Evans baila música muggle¿Qué no te acuerdas ya de los problemas que tuvieron por eso?-**le pregunto Remus**

nop-**dijo James**

que no en ese tiempo estábamos preparado la explosión masiva de fuegos artificiales en las mazmorras -**dijo Sirius**

claro como olvidarlo tardaron años en apagarlo y cuando lo lograron una colmena de Doxys les esperaba, si, si-**dijo James**

bueno, pues en esa época fue-

si, los amos de terror-**dijeron Sirius y James melancólicamente**

creo que esta vez deberíamos meter Billywing-**dijo James**-pero mas tarde pensaremos en ello, por el momento este es el plan…-

ya sabia yo que demasiada tranquilidad no era buena-**susurro Remus**

(Mia y Sita cerraron la puerta tras si)

Sundory esta en la biblioteca con Mups, será mejor que nos apuremos-**dijo Sita**

recuento de las cosas-**pidió Mia**

todos los ingredientes listos-**dijo Lily**

las palabras mágicas a la orden-**dijo Torrence**

todo listo-**dijo Vera**-tengo el plan perfecto-

pues…comencemos-

debido a que son cuatro pociones las que deberán preparar, lo tendremos hasta enero-**dijo Lily**

así es, pero es mejor dejarlas que reposen un poco, ya saben-

pues bien, será entrando de vacaciones-**dijo Mia firmemente**

(Torrence marco un día de la segunda semana de enero)

que sea este día-**dijo Torrence sonriendo**

un día elegido al azar-**dijo Sita sonriendo**

pues que la suerte nos acompañe-**dijo Mia**

este es el plan elaborado-**dijo Vera alzando su varita y apuntando a un pizarrón en blanco**

eres una genio-**dijo Mia sonriendo cuando Vera finalizo**

solo…es un poco de lógica-**dijo Vera**

de cualquier forma, veamos ¿Dónde prepararemos la poción?-**dijo Mia**

que te parece en el baño de Myrtle-**propuso Sita**

no, Black y Potter lo utilizan como escondrijo-**dijo Mia molesta**

el cuarto detrás del librero del segundo piso-**dijo Torrence**

menos, Lorence y compañía lo utilizan para irse a….revolcarse un par de veces por semana-**dijo Vera**

an, que tal el que esta detrás de la pintura de la bruja de dos sombreros-**dijo Mia**

menos, los de Hufflepuff lo usan para hacer fiestas-**dijo Lily**

el que esta debajo del tapete de astronomía-**propuso Vera**

menos, los chicos de sexto la usan para ir a emborracharse-**dijo Sita**

¿alguna otra idea?-**pregunto Mia y sus compañeras negaron lentamente**

en las mazmorras-**dijo de pronto Lily**

vamos Lily la poción en el despacho de McGonagall levantaría menos sospechas-**dijo Mia**

no hay un cuarto que…esta a lado de el salón de clases y siempre esta vació-**dijo Lily**

pero no se puede abrir hasta los merodeadores lo ha intentando-**dijo Sita**

bueno es que ellos no saben el truco, solo tienes que golpear con tu varita tres veces en lugares específicos y se abrir�, la puerta es solo un adorno-

pero somos Gryffindor y nunca andamos por las mazmorras-**dijo Vera**

bueno pues…algo bueno se nos habrá de ocurrir-**dijo Lily**-es el único lugar-

ya tenemos el lugar y los materiales entre mas pronto comencemos mejor-**dijo Mia**

(Las chicas se levantaron llevando consigo pesadas mochilas, iba a recorrer un largo camino…

En los espaciosos jardines de Hogwarts estaban 3 chicos descansando bajo la sombra de un roble, Sirius estaba boca arriba mirando el cielo cubriéndose con sus brazos de la luz de sol, que aunque poca le escocia lo ojos, James miraba con aburrimiento a los demás estudiantes mientras que Peter se entretenía mirando a las chicas que jugaban metros delante de ellos, una chica de cabellos gueros con rayos rosas y naranjas se les acerco llevando en sus manos unos pergaminos.)

aquí tienen, sus diarios gratis-**les dijo la chica sonriendo**

(James los tomo sin decir nada y le indico a la chica que se fuera, ella dio media vuelta sin hacer nada mas)

veamos, los chismes del momento-**dijo James comenzando a leer**

(El Diario de la Sibila, el periódico no autorizado semanal del Hogwarts comandado por Phoebe Huber, una chica una año mayor que ellos, en general era una revistilla que se dedicaba a desprestigiar a todo aquel que se metiera con Phoebe, agrandar el ego de los merodeadores, o ventilar las intimidades de los chicos y poner en controversia los chismes mas recientes.)

"_El diario de la Sibila"_

_por Phoebe Huber y Kim Lantiere_-**James leyó el periódico sin mucho interés**

¿Qué dicen el día de hoy?-**le pregunto Sirius que se abanicaba con el periódico**

am, nada interesante, hablan de…las manías oscuras de la prefecta de Hufflepuff, oh vaya…no sabia que a esa chica le gustara coleccionar tanguitas de colores estrambóticos-**dijo James**-oh mira estamos en la tercera pagina-**James chasqueo la lengua de mala gana**(en realidad ellos tenían una sección fija llamada "Los Santos Pecadores")-hablan de nuestra magnifica interrupción a Dumbledore, la novatada…que no fuimos nosotros-**dijo James con pinta de niño bueno**-la explosión en los baños de los chicos, la pelea en el salón de Encantamientos….�¡eh un segundo, no nos hemos peleado ahí ¿verdad?-

(Sirius negó con la cabeza)

…am, sobre tu cabello, mi nueva novia, el cutis de Remus y su excepcional forma de tragar tanto dulce y no engordar y de la inusual barriga de Peter-

nada interesante, habrá que darles algo de que hablar ¿no crees?-**le dijo Sirius sonriendo**

claro…claro, pero primero Remus sale de la enfermería-**le dijo James**

(Sirius se levanto del suelo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mientras se limpiaba el pasto que se le hubiera podido quedar pegado)

eh estado pensando-**dijo Sirius de repente**

vaya, eso lo tenia que escuchar Remus-**dijo James entre risas**

ja, ja, ja-**rió sarcásticamente Sirius**-tal vez…mira estar en la casa de los gritos es divertido y todo lo que tu quieras, pero….ya que podemos controlar a Remus….-**dijo Sirius y James puso un semblante bastante serio**

aaahhh, tu no tienes remedio, le comentaremos a Remus haber si quiere-**dijo James secamente**

somos lo suficientemente grandes para poderlo mantener a raya, además no iríamos a los lugares habitados por humanos-**dijo Sirius, James alzo una ceja**

¿y a donde piensas ir?-**le pregunto James**

ya sabes conocer….mas haya de Hogsmeade-**dijo Sirius con un brillo en sus ojos**-vamos James, podemos salir a dar unos cuantos paseos, lejos de Hogsmeade, por el bosque….no hay nadie que nos detenga-

nuestro libre albedrío-**murmuro James**-si…podemos ir a los pueblos cercanos-

eh, no…no podemos Remus seria peligroso-**dijo Sirius**

vamos Padfoot, sabes de lo que estoy hablando-**dijo James sonriendo**

bueno si fuéramos las raritas de Hamleigh nadie lo notaria pero…las chicas no pueden vivir sin verme-**dijo Sirius altivamente**

pues entonces señor…sin-mi-nadie-puede-vivir, confórmese con dar unas vueltecitas por Hogsmeade-**dijo James**

ok…eres, por algo eres mi hermano-**dijo Sirius pasando un brazo por el cuello de James y estrechándolo**

eh, déjame-**dijo James tratando de soltarse**

(Para cuando Sirius soltó a James y el chico se paso la mano por el cabello alborotándolo mas un grupo de chicas escandalosas y ruidosas se acercaba)

hola chicos-**dijo la chica de ojos granate sonriendo**

hola Sasha-**le contesto James con un aire aburrido**

¿y Remus?-**les pregunto Cloe**

oh, ayer por la noche tuvimos un duelo con unos de séptimo y bueno…le atacaron por la espalda y…esta en la enfermería recuperándose-**dijo James rápidamente**

oh, pobrecito-**dijo Cloe casi al borde de las lagrimas**

si, pero mañana ya estará bien-**dijo Sirius**

es verdad que tu novia es esa…tía guarra de Ravenclaw-**dijo Diva molesta**

si, pero ya sabes Diva ustedes son….-**dijo James**-ah, solo estoy…jugando-**dijo James sonriendo**

ya saben, hay que aprender…cosas-**dijo Sirius guiñándoles un ojo**

claro-**dijo Diva sonriendo**

viernes de fiesta en la torre de astronomía, hoy a las once de la noche-**dijo Nevra entregándoles cuatro boletos**-los esperamos chicos-

¿y que habr�?-**pregunto Sirius**

lo de siempre cariño-**dijo Nevra**

mmm, no se, creo que…-**dijo Sirius con aire de fastidio**

oh¿Qué es lo que desean?-**les pregunto Diva rápidamente**

am-**Sirius y James se miraron fijamente sonriendo**-

(James le dijo a Diva que se acercara y esta obedeció rápidamente, James le susurro algo a la chica haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja, mientras que Sirius se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás con delicadeza mirando el trasero, las entrepiernas y todo lo que la chica dejara ver, mientras que se acomodaba en el hombro de Cloe y la chica comenzaba a acariciarle la oreja, Peter por otro lado se divertía con Sasha que le acariciaba, Diva se sentó a lado de James mientras hablaban sobre la fiesta.)

Mia Hamleigh avanzaba lentamente por los pasillos que conducían a la biblioteca, tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el proyecto M.A.S. estaba apunto de comenzar y eso le daba mucha satisfacción, dio media vuelta y se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa)

Snape-**gruño la chica**

(el chico de fríos ojos negros la mira indiferente)

¿Qué deseas bastarda?-**le pregunto Snape dulcemente**

verte tres metros bajo tierra, con las tripas de fuera y millones de gusanos vomitando tu reptil carne-**contesto Mia**

Dios no es tan complaciente con las sangres sucias como podrás darte cuenta-**dijo Snape con una sonrisa torcida**

yo no creo en Dios, solo en el poder-**dijo Mia molesta**

**Snape chasqueo la lengua molesta**-en definitiva, tu nunca serás una Giuliani, tu eres una….bastarda-**fue lo ultimo que dijo Snape antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer**

(Mia golpeo la pared con furia y enojo, detestaba a ese…asqueroso reptil de lengua bifida, sus ojos se tornaron fríos e iracundos, algún día le haría tragarse sus palabras, así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, la chica se quito con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas que había derramado del coraje, respiro profundamente y siguió su camino, esperaba que ningún merodeador se le acercara o su rostro recibiría el impacto de su enojo.

Para suerte de Mia ¿o de ellos? No los vio, entro a la biblioteca en donde encontró a Sundory platicando con unas niñas dos años menor que ella de Hufflepuff, las chicas reían quedamente ante la reprobatoria mirada de Madame Pince, Mia se acerco hasta ella.)

hola Mia, te presento a…-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

no me importa, has visto a Sita o Lily-**le pregunto Mia directamente**

aamm, no creo que no, oye…-**dijo Sundory**

¿que sucede?-**le pregunto Mia enojada**

(Sundory miro a Mia atentamente, Mia frunció mas el entrecejo)

¿Qué te hizo…Snape?-**le dijo Sundory dubitativamente**

el hijo de puta, me insulto-**soltó Mia sin importancia, mientras las chica de Hufflepuff hicieron gesto de ofendidas**

¿y tu…?-**pregunto Sndory**

porque siempre crees que yo tengo la culpa-**gruño Mia**

no..es que..-**dijo Sundory**-perdón-

bien, tengo que…espera¿Cómo supiste que era cabeza de chorlito Snape?-**le pregunto Mia**

¿ya no es Potter?-**le pregunto Sundory sonriendo y Mia le lanzo una mirada de deja de de tocarme las bolas o ya veras**-siempre arqueas la ceja izquierda cuando se trata de Snape, cuando es el joven Potter, o el joven Black arqueas la derecha-**dijo Sundory, Mia torcio la boca en un gesto muy grato**

maldita sea, con lo mucho que me agrada recordar esos tíos pelotudos, con ego mas grande que su diminuto cuerpo y con el cerebro entre sus piernas, y dos neuronas que solo sirven para tragar dormir y coger-**chillo Mia**

Mia-**le dijo Sundory a manera de reproche**

ah lo olvidaba, son tus amiguis del alma-**dijo Mia burlonamente**

no es asi ellos….-**dijo Sundory**

que Potter ya cayó de tu gracia¿te pidió un acostón?-**le dijo Mia socarronamente**

cuando tus neuronas vuelvan a funcionar correctamente hablamos mientras tanto vete-**le dijo Sundory molesta**

genial, ahora esos cabeza hueca….�¡uy¡me las van a pagar¡POTTER BLACK!-**grito Mia y Madame Pince la saco de la biblioteca por la fuerza**-yo me voy por mi propio pie¡suélteme maldita zorra!-**Madame Pince le cerro la puerta en las narices y dijo algo que solo Mia entendió**-pues no me llama la atención entrar a un lugar en donde una solterona de setenta años se excita limpiando libros-**chillo Mia enojada antes de salir corriendo del pasillo**

�¡que tu que?-**grito Lily a todo pulmón en el gran comedor**

pues…estaba molesta-**dijo Mia mientras destrozaba la carne con el cuchillo**

loca-**murmuro Lily**-estabas ebria¿como se te ocurre, piensa carajo ¿que diablos tienes en la cabeza?-**le reprendió Lily**

te contesto o seguimos siendo amigos-**dijo una voz detrás de las chicas**

Black, ve a ver si ya puso la marrana-**le grito Lily**

(Los chicos la miraron pestañando varias veces, con ellos iban las bratz que les abrazaban)

nunca entiendo tu idioma¿vienes de plutón?-**le pregunto James**

jodete Potter-**gruño Lily**

(Mia les miraba con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocas pulgas)

¿Qué diablos me vez Pettegrew?-**le pregunto Mia**

lo chula que estas-**le dijo el chico sarcásticamente**

(Mia hizo el amago de levantarse pero Sita le agarro)

vete a fornicar una cabra maldito animal-**grito Mia sulfurada**

yo prefiero a las mujeres, no somos de los mismo gusto cariño-**le contesto Peter**

váyanse antes de que trate de hacerles la vasectomía con cuchillo y tenedor-**les dijo Vera**

no le tengo miedo, Tremayne-

nadie toca a los merodeadores-**dijo Cloe firmemente**

¿tu lo vas a impedir? Bratz de burdel-**le dijo Mia**

no te metas conmigo Hamleigh-**dijo Cloe**

que me vas a atacar con su rimel-**dijo Mia fingiendo miedo y las chicas le mirando de mala gana**-oh no el ataque del lápiz labial y las pinzas de depilar-

no te pases de lista Hamleigh-**dijo Sirius molesto**

cualquiera que cruce dos frases cuerdas contigo se pasa de listo-**le gruño Lily**

chica del cabello de fuego, no te metas, quieres linda-**dijo Sirius enojado**

haber Black, donde te lo tatuó no me llames linda, linda solo esas putas-**le dijo Lily**

**las Bratz miraron a Lily ofendidas**-quiten esas caras de mustias todo el mundo sabe que son el colchón seguro de los merodeadores-**dijo Lily fríamente**

dime Diva, se tiene que aprender mucho para saber ch…-**dijo Mia**

ssshhh-**le ordeno Sita**

(Mia se volvió a cruzar de brazos mirando hacia otro lado)

quiero que esos cabrones de mierda se larguen-**soltó Mia rápidamente**

que boquita-**dijo James fríamente**

por favor, no queremos problemas-**les dijo Torrence**

pues a mi no me causa placer estar cerca de una guarra lesbiana como tu-**dijo Sirius altivamente**

(Mia se lanzo sobre Sirius en un acto de reflejo, pero fue detenida por Sita, Lily, vera y Torrence, Sirius solo dio un paso hacia atrás esquivando las garras, perdón uñas de la chica, que apenas si le rozaron la nariz.)

suéltenme, ahora si me las pagas Black-**grito Mia tratando de soltarse**-ya veras cuando te agarre, tu linda carita quedara perfecta para combinar con la Guernica de Pablo Picazo-**chillo Mia enojada**

(Las chicas sacaron a Mia por la fuerza del gran comedor, mientras que los merodeadores se sentaban en su acostumbrado lugar de en medio mientras iniciaban una conversación sobre quidditch.)

ahora ve a darte una ducha de agua fría, y cuando vuelvas a tener el cerebro menos inflado bajas a lidiar con el mundo-**le ordeno Lily**

(Sita se llevo a Mia hasta su cuarto en donde se quedo encerrada como león enjaulado maldiciendo a todo el mundo, en especial a los merodeadores.

pues algún chiquillo de primero dejo una revista, así que vi a un muggle vestido mas o menos en este estilo, claro que yo lo mejore y…me queda mucho mejor este estilo-**dijo Sirius sonriendo en una sala de estudio**

te vez…divino-**dijo Diva tocando el collar de perro de Sirius**

yo soy divino, cariño-**dijo Sirius**

ya lo sabemos-**dijo Nevra mientras tocaba los rebeldes mechones de Sirius que terminaban en punta**

oh, chicas….son las mejores mujeres que eh conocido en toda mi vida-**mintió Sirius altivamente**

(Las chicas rieron torpemente, mientras que acariciaban a Sirius y lo seguían halagando)

les gusta mi estilo…bueno, es que todo en mi es genial-**dijo James en el sillón de enfrente**

oh James eres súper genial-**dijo Cloe admirando su belleza**

te vez….guay, no hay otra palabra para describirte-**dijo Sasha**-no espera…si la hay, súper guay-

**James inflo su pecho lleno de orgullo y se acomodo en su asiento pavoneándose ampliamente**

oh James…-**dijo Cloe seductoramente**

dime Cloe-**le dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la chica de ojos amatistas juguetonamente**

(Sasha puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a Peter que en ese momento jugaba con las pelusas que había debajo de la banca, Sasha deslizo sus manos por sus piernas, el chico dejo de admirar las pelusas de las bancas y le puso atención a la chica que ahora pasaba juguetonamente sus dedos por su cara, James tomo el rostro de Cloe y comenzó a jugar con sus labios mientras la chica se sentaba en las piernas de el chico, Cloe quito delicadamente los dedos de James de sus labios acercándose a los labios del chico, la chica se paso la lengua por sus labios sexymente, después la chica saco la punta de su lengua y comenzó a pasarla juguetonamente por los labios de James, el chico coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica, esta acerco sus labios a los de él y el iba abrir la boca cuando una fuerte carraspeo se escucho por la sala, Cloe se bajo de las piernas del chico molesta, James miro a la persona que estaba a sus espaldas sulfurado)

siento interrumpir amor-**le dijo Kim sarcásticamente**

¿Qué carajo quieres Kim?-**le gruño James**

pues como vez, hablar de la obra, así que chicas largo de aquí, este burdel se cierra ahora-**les ordeno Kim**

tu no eres nadie para ordenarnos mariquita-**dijo Sasha molesta**

Phoebe estará encantada de publicar tus…métodos para deshacerte de los kilos demás cariño-**dijo Kim venenosamente y Sasha ahogo un grito**-fuera o Phoebe se encargara de hacer de ustedes unas horribles gordas con estrías y arrugas en un dos por tres-**dijo Kim**

(Las chicas salieron del salón ante las quejas y protestas de los chicos)

pues yo no estoy dispuesto a escucharte-**dijo Sirius levantándose de su lugar**

bien largate, Mups seria un excelente D´Artagnan-**dijo Kim lentamente**

(Sirius se paro en seco y volvió a sentarse)

muy bien, estos son sus papeles, Sirius…eres D´Artagnan, James…. Porthos, Remus será Aramis y tu mí querido Peter Athos, Constante será interpretada por Anna Cofflin, mientras que Sundory será la reina Ana de Austria, am…Mia es My Lady-**y los chicos soltaron una seca risa**-My Lady es una tía mala, Ketty será Evans, pero aun no he decidido quien será Luis XIII ni el cardenal-

ellos ¿Qué?-**le pregunto Sirius**

bueno Luis XIII es el esposo de Ana de Austria, y el cardenal Richelieu es…digamos que al principio parece enemigo de la reina, pero en el fondo la ama y detesta a Jorge Villiers, Lord de Buckingham amante empedernido de ella y Ana de Austria también le ama, una historia muy liosa y trágica si me permiten decir-**comento Kim**

vaya, bueno…quien esta en tu lista para Luis XIII-**le pregunto Sirius**

mmm, estaba pensando en Frank Longbottom-**dijo Kim**

si déjalo a él-**dijo Sirius**

¿Quién ser el cardenal Richelieu?-**le pregunto James**

no se, creo que le quedara muy bien a Federik Stoleing-**dijo Kim**

si, esta bien-**dijo James**-¿Quién será Jorge Villiers?-**le pregunto el chico**

am creo que Mich…-

olvídalo, tu serás Jorge-**dijo Sirius**

pero chicos yo no puedo, tengo-**dijo Kim**

bien…entonces será….que tal Bruce-**dijo James**

pero Bruce es…-

gay lo sabemos, por eso…., Hamleigh golpeara a cualquiera que intente estar cerca de Sundory-**dijo Sirius**

esta bien le diré a Bruce-**dijo Kim encogiéndose de hombros**-en ese caso es todo-

eh un segundo, las líneas y demás-**le pregunto James**

es verdad aquí están-

(Kim saco cuatro libretas y se las entrego a los chicos)

ya están sus líneas y las cosas que van hacer y todo, esperemos…que no es sucede nada y…hay dos chicos de Slytherin en la obra traten de no dañarlos-**les dijo Kim**-y traten de no volar el escenario también para variar-

(el chico salio del lugar mientras Sirius ojeaba el libreto)

que bien utilizare una espada-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

(Tres chico caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts sus atuendos eran los mismo con lo cual no combinaban muy bien que digamos con el castillo y su decorado, un grupo de chicas de segundo dejo de cuchichear cuando les vio caminar por el mismo pasillo, y lanzaron leves pero audibles suspiros, Sirius les sonrió a todas seductoramente y las chicas casi se derriten al instante, los tres siguieron caminando mientras las chicas comentaba cosas de ellos, James fue el primero en llegar hasta la torre de astronomía a esas horas prohibida, subió las escaleras y se detuvo un poco para mirar el tapete de cuadros azules y rojos, detrás de él había un pasadizo secreto que muy pocos conocían.)

¿Qué sucede Prongs?-**le pregunto Sirius**

ah, nada creí…escuchar algo-**dijo James**

(Sirius alzo el tapete y no había nada)

debe ser el cuadro de Miriam la loca, ya sabes como le gusta perseguirnos-**dijo Sirius indiferente**

si, tienes toda la razón-**dijo James siguiendo con su camino**

(Para cuando llegaron al final de la torre tantearon con la varita las piedras hasta que una de ellas dejo que la varita se hundiera un poco en ella como si estuviera hecha de una especie de agua algo viscosa)

aquí esta-**les dijo Sirius**

(James saco de su capa una especie de ovalo que hundió en la roca de agua viscosa y una puerta se abrió, el chico paso, después de él fueron Peter y Sirius, cuando los tres entraron al lugar, varios chicos ya estaban ahí, bailando y comentando muchas cosas, recibieron halagos por sus ropas.)

(un flash resplandeció)-bienvenidos chicos-**dijo una voz chillante de Phoebe Huber**

¿que hay Phoebe?-**le dijo Sirius indiferente**

pues…todo casi…normal, por ahí están Nevra y las demás-**dijo la chica**-voy a comprobar si Lara ya rompió con Fontela y como fue-

(Los chicos avanzaron por entre la gente estaban en el centro de reunión mas chic de Hogwarts, SEPC (Suprime Elite Perfec and Cool) un circulo extremadamente alto en donde solo los mejores estudiantes mas populares podían entrar algo con lo que todo chico de primero soñaba llegar a tener algún día, claro solo el 2 de ellos lo lograba, los chicos se pasearon por el lugar como los reyes de este, mientras la música, el ruido de los vasos las risas y las platicas inundaba el lugar.

El alba despuntaba enteramente con sus múltiples colores, grisáceos y azulados, el sol comenzaba a despertarse saliendo tímidamente por las copas de los árboles y lanzando sus rayos a través de las montañas rocosas que rodeaban al gran castillo de Hogwarts, los días comenzaban a hacerse cada vez mas y mas fríos, eran principios de octubre mas los vientos helados comenzaban a azotar con fuerza, cuatro chicos dormían calientitos en su cama, soñando las mas improbables cosas que su mente pudiera confeccionar, no había nada que en ese momento les preocupara, todo el castillo estaba tan tranquilo que hasta el alma en pena mas escandalosa se callaba por temor a perturbar al silencio, el bulto debajo de las sabanas rojas se reacomodo de nuevo sin sacar ni un pelo de las sabanas, el tic tac de un reloj muggle sonaba a lo lejos, el burbujeo de un caldero a medio apagar se hacia presente en la parte baja del castillo, un ligero suspiro se escucho y….ring, ring, el sonido de varios despertadores se hicieron presentes, la chica de largos cabellos cafés oscuro se levanto, se tallo los ojos lentamente y salio de su cama con pena y dolor, el viento matutino aun era algo helado, abrió la llave del baño y el agua comenzó a correr, la chica metió su toalla y demás accesorios personales aun medio dormida, se metió bajo la calida ducha el agua comenzó a correr por su tierna y suave piel, de pronto sintió algo…extraño en la cabeza, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, se la toco desesperadamente y un chillido se escucho a lo lejos, la chica bajo la mano nerviosa para descubrir….una especie de sustancia pegajosa de color verde claro, de la chica salio del baño y se miro al espejo.)

AAAAAAHHHHHHHH-

(Remus Lupin se levanto miro el reloj, eran las 6:15 se metió a la ducha y reviso los grifos, y la regadera como de costumbre, teniendo como compañeros de cuarto a unos bromistas psicópatas no estaba de mas revisar todo antes de usarlo, abrió la llave del agua y se baño para cuando salio, ya estaba vestido despertó a Peter quien se quejo y pidió otros acostumbrados cinco minutos, Remus le dejo y se dirigió a la cama de James quien tenia las cobijas en el suelo, la almohada en lo pies y parecía querer ahorcarse con la sabana que aun quedaba sobre el colchón, mientras la segunda almohada vacilaba entre las orillas de la cama)

arriba James-**le dijo Remus secamente, mientras alzaba las cobijas del suelo**

(El chico se movió entre sueños y murmuro algo entre dientes mientras se reía, la almohada cayó al suelo con un leve pum, Remus alzo la almohada, suspiro tranquilamente y se la lanzo a la cara a su compañero suavemente, James despertó y se incorporo inmediatamente.)

Buenos días-**dijo James colocando la almohada detrás de él**

Buenos días-**dijo Remus secamente mientras seguía su peregrinaje para levantar a sus compañeros**

(James dejo sus cobijas hechas bola en la cama mientras se dirigía al baño, Remus levanto a Peter quien salio del cuarto para ir a las otras duchas, Remus descorrió las cortinas de las ventanas así como los doseles de la cama de Sirius, la masa amorfa que era le indicaba a Remus que Sirius seguía perdido en su nonagésimo sueño, el chico saco la varita)

accio cobijas-**dijo Remus**

(el envoltorio rojo fue a dar a los pies del chico, cuidando de que solo le quedara la sabana a su compañero, mientras Sirius trataba de agarrar algo con las manos aun dormido, Remus abrió con su varita la ventana y el viento helado entro, Sirius medio abrió los ojos buscando las cobijas gruesas, se incorporo pesadamente y miro a su compañero con la varita en mano y frunció el ceño, lanzando un leve pero audible bufido)

buenos días para ti también-**dijo Remus secamente saliendo del cuarto **(y es que Sirius podía dormir largas horas, James decía que Sirius bien podría dormirse tres años sin problema aunque pasara encima de el doscientas treinta y tres manadas de elefantes, pero algo que no soportaba Sirius era el viento matutino, se sentía satisfecho por ello ya que le costo tres años descubrirlo)

(James salio chorreando del baño en paños menores, Sirius le vio buscar lo que parecían ser sus lentes, el chico se levanto de la cama con la sabana enrollada en la cintura, Peter entro medio vestido con Remus que alistaba su mochila ordenando todo, James seguía buscando sus lentes)

no los dejaste en el cajo de arriba-**le dijo Remus tranquilamente, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa escena cada por lo menos quince días**

no-**dijo James moviendo el colchón de la cama**

que tal debajo de la cama-**dijo Remus**

tampoco ya los busque-

entre las cobijas-**dijo Remus, James miro a su compañero y este se puso a revolver las cobijas**

la ultima vez los dejaste en tu mochila-**dijo Peter que se colocaba la camisa**

(James dejo las cobijas en paz y fue a revolver lo que el llamaba mochila, en realidad solo era una especie de morral al mas puro estilo hipie adornado con parches de todo tipo, Sirius lo llamaba los retazos del triunfo, ya que estaba construido a base de los pedazos de túnicas que sobrevivían a sus ataques de los chicos, en frente había un pedazo de lo que solía ser un escudo de Slytherin de la túnica de Snape, su mas preciado recuerdo, hace un año que lo había podido completar, James volvió a meter sus cosas de trancazo, Remus termino de acomodar sus cosas y se dispuso a buscar lo lentes de James cuando los encontró debajo de su cama, Remus los alzos y se los entrego a su compañero, mientras que Sirius se dirigía a su cama, el fuerte plock que escucho Remus era la señal para que diera la media vuelta mirando la pared, y es que Sirius era un impúdico empedernido, James siguió sus actividades normales como si nada mientras que Peter comenzaba su ya acostumbrada batalla con la corbata, el cuchicheo de afuera hizo que Remus dejara de mirar la pared y se dirigiera a la puerta, toco el pomo de esta y ¡Plam! La puerta se abrió casi en sus narices.)

Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew a mi oficina ahora-**les grito la profesora McGonagall**

(James miro a la profesora desconcertado, mientras Sirius salía por en medio de las dos camas y Lupin se recuperaba del susto que se llevo por la puerta abierta tan abruptamente, la profesora McGonagall les miro consternada y James podía jurara que sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosa, pero casi enseguida gruño.)

apurense a vestirse señores-**bramo la profesora antes de salir del cuarto**

(Cuando los pasos fueron casi distantes, James y Sirius comenzaron a reírse ciertamente un sonrojo de Minerva McGonagall era lo ultimo que se esperaban en esa mañana, cuando bajaron de las escaleras los chicos se vieron envueltos en un torbellino de miradas de todo tipo, admiración, reproche, encanto y hasta odio, pero como de costumbre pasaron de largo como si nada, cuando se sentaron en sus acostumbrados lugares enfrente de la profesora McGonagall este le miraba hasta con un tic en ojo.)

no entiendo-**comenzó diciendo McGonagall severamente**-que es lo que tengo que hacer con ustedes, no les importan los puntos, los castigos no les sirven, las cartas a sus padres…creo que reciben mas correo de mi parte que de cualquier otro familiar-

mi mama esta contenta por ello, dice que si no le llega un llamado de atención de mi parte por lo menos una vez por semana comienza a preocuparse-**dijo James sonriendo**

no es gracioso señor Potter-**le reprendió McGonagall**-ahora que excusa darán para el atentado contra los Slytherin de esta mañana-

¿atentado¿Slytherin?-**dijo Sirius dubitativamente con cara de angelito**

no ponga ese gesto señor Black, levanta mas sospechas con eso, toda la casa de Slytherin esta bajo observación de Madame Pomfrey, este año Dumbledore tendrá que subirle el triple a su sueldo con ustedes…-**McGonagall se detuvo, ese no era el punto**-ahora bien no hay pruebas contra ustedes, como de costumbre, pero todo el mundo sabe quienes fueron-

inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario-**tercio James**

veamos, serán…cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor-**dijo McGonagall esperando una reacción de los chicos pero estos seguían mirándola como de costumbre con naturalidad**-por cada uno-

espere…un momento, no fuimos nosotros-**chillo James levantándose abruptamente**

sesenta serán…-**dijo Minerva fríamente**

no hay pruebas-**objeto Sirius incorporándose estrepitosamente**

ochenta-

es injusto-**espeto James golpeando el escritorio de la profesora**

noventa-

no puede inculparnos por algo que no hicimos-**bramo Sirius**

cien-

hay….-**trato de objetar James**

una protesta más y serán ciento cincuenta y mas respeto señores-**les dijo Minerva**

(James y Sirius se sentaron en sus sillas de nuevo pesadamente, quedando en silencio el lugar.)

señor Lupin, le recuerdo que usted es prefecto, debería tratar de controlar a sus…compañeros, Hogwarts no es un lugar de diversiones, aquí se viene a estudiar-

somos los mejores estudiantes, no hay nadie que nos iguale-**dijo James altivamente**

lo se, señor Potter, no me quejo de sus calificaciones si no de su conducta, trate de controlarse y siente bien no esta en un bar-**le dijo la profesora fríamente**-además…creo que alguien de ustedes debería recordar ciertas cosas y que el estar aquí seria considerado un privilegio-**James se mordió el labio para no abrir la boca y empeorar las cosas, sabían perfectamente que esa indirecta iba para Remus**-ahora vayan a sus clases, señor Potter y Black, será mejor que canalicen sus fuerzas en el quidditch y la obra, aunque…señor Black háganos el favor de no romperle algún hueso al guardián del equipo contrario, y…señor Lupin vigile mas de cerca de todos sus compañeros, la señorita Evans me estará informando de su conducta, y señor Pettigrew tenga la amabilidad de tocar mas seguido los libros-**dijo Minerva McGonagall cerrando la conversación**-pueden irse-

(Remus y Peter se levantaron pero James y Sirius no)

no hay nada mas que discutir-**dijo Minerva mientras leía unos trabajos de cuarto**

(Remus jalo a James que indignado y con la rabia atravesada en la garganta se levanto, Sirius no tuvo mas remedio y les siguió, mientras jugaba con la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.)

se me olvidaba-**dijo la profesora indiferente y los chicos pusieron atención**-avísenle a sus compañeros que hay salida a Hogsmeade un sábado antes de Halloween, se los advierto señores, una broma…aunque sea pequeña y no salen de el castillo todos los años que les resta-**James y Sirius torcieron una sonrisa antes de volver sus pasos**-ah, y señor Black vistase decentemente-

(Los cuatro salieron del despacho de McGonagall, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, fueron directamente al salón de Estudios Muggles en donde la profesora dio la clase para arreglar los últimos detalles de los papeles y los diálogos.)

ahora si que la cagaste Potter-**dijo una hosca voz a sus espaldas**

ve a joder a un Erumpen Hamleigh-**le gruño James**

vaya, vaya, vaya, mister ego no tiene ganas de discutir-**dijo Mia sonriendo**

por favor Mia déjalos en paz-**dijo Lily**

pero…-**dijo Mia**

ah, la perfecta señorita Evans no quiere ir a contarle a McGonagall lo baja que es su amiga-**dijo Sirius enojado**

cierra la boca Black-**le dijo Lily**-lo único que busco es que no le bajen mas puntos a Gryffindor-

ah, ahora no quieres que le bajen mas puntos, pero bien que le estas contando a McGonagall todos nuestros movimientos-**le espeto James**

**Lily le miro desconcertada**-mira Potter…-

sabes algo, tu eres una don nadie que…¿Qué tienes en nuestra contra¿En que diablos te afecta a ti?-**le pregunto James enervado**

fue un favor que me pidió McGonagall, a mi tampoco me hizo ni pizca de gracia, si tu te crees el centro del universo y crees que eres tan importante en mi vida, para tratar de arruinarte, estas descerebrado, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, para mi no eres mas que un arrogante bravucón egocéntrico impertinente cretino poco hombre, con la cabeza tan inflada de mie…aire que me sorprende que hasta el momento no te haya estallado-**soltó Lily rápidamente**

sabes que, pienso que me tienes envidia-**dijo James y Lily soltó un bufido de enojo**-porque tu eres una horrenda escueta y flacucha nerd, a la que no la miran ni las moscas y que solo buscas la manera de llamar la atención-

**Lily frunció los labios rígidamente**-por favor Potter, yo no tengo el autoestima tan bajo, para necesitar del halago de otros, yo no necesito de fama y gloria para sentirme bien conmigo misma, se que valgo por lo que soy y no por lo que los demás piensan que soy-**termino de soltar Lily**-a diferencia de ustedes-**dijo Lily señalando a los cuatro**-yo puedo hacer lo que sea, no necesito la aprobación de los demás, ni estar en círculos…"supremos" en donde tengo que hacerle al payaso para ser aceptado, ni mucho menos estar metida entre estupidas reglas solo para poder se llamado "perfect and cool"-

(Sirius miraba a la chica escéptico ¿Quién carazos se creía para insultarlos de esa manera?)

cuidado Evans, no sabes la que te estas cargando-**le advirtió Sirius**

no te tengo miedo Black, estupido niño-**gruño Lily, Sirius parpadeo varias veces**

Evans…-**dijo Sirius roncamente**

tu no eres mas que el complemento perfecto de Potter, te crees tan macho porque andas con una y con otra, sintiéndote superior porque el noventa y nueve por ciento de las chicas babean y se arrastran por ti, pero sabes algo Black, eso solo acrecienta tu falta de amor, porque eso lo que te falta, amor familiar, ese egocentrismo que te cargas es solo un manera desesperada de alimentar el amor familiar que te hace falta y crees que con tu fachada de ser la ultima coca cola del desierto todos te pondrán atención y te querrán, pero �¡sorpresa! mi querido amigo, si, tienes toda la atención, pero das lastima-**le soltó Lily**

(La cara de los chicos en ese momento se resume así OO)

**James y Sirius abrieron la boca para objetar pero nada salio de sus bocas**

Evans…creo que..-**dijo Lupin**

no Lupin, no trates de salvarles el trasero a estos dos, sabes que es la verdad, y ahora que lo pienso no se que te sucede a ti, eres inteligente tienes cerebro¿Qué haces con ellos? Me lleva a pensar que después de todo tu también tienes escasez de amor, pero amor propio… tu no te aceptas a ti mismo, crees que por dentro eres una especie de mounstro que de pronto saldrá de tu interior y se comerá a la persona que este enfrente de ti, por eso eres tan tímido y cayado….-**le dijo Lily y Remus cerro la boca**-vaya eh llegado al fondo del asunto, lo que a ustedes les falta es valor y coraje, a pesar de tener esa mascara de niños malos fuertes y poderosos en el interior no son mas que personas débiles y cobardes que tiene miedo a ser lastimadas y…-**Lily medito sus palabras**- prefieren colocarse esa mascara para que nadie se les acerque a dañarlos mas-

(el silencio en el lugar se hizo largo y pesado, Lily dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar, se llevo las mano fría y temblorosa a la frente, acababa de soltar todo su coraje de días acumulados en ellos, creía que se había pasado un poquitito pero….se sentía tan bien, que le importaba un reverendo rábano lo que en ese momento sus mentes pensaran, es mas si en ese momento alguien decidiera irse a cortar la venas ella no les detendría, uh que bien se sitia liberar todas las tensiones de meses pasados.

Mia miro a Lily con la boca abierta, miraba a Lily y luego a los chicos después volvía su mirada a Lily y así consecutivamente, ella no hubiera podido decirlo mejor, Lily Evans dijo todo lo que pensaba acerca de ellos, era…era…los había dejado con la boca callada, sin opción de respuesta, como quien dice les hizo tragarse todas sus palabras de un solo jalón por el culo y por sus expresiones hoscas con salsa tabasco, Mia sonrió Lily Evans era…)

�¡eres mi máximo!-**grito la chica corriendo a abrazar a la chica**-ni yo misma me hubiera podido expresar mejor, los dejaste con la boca abierta, les hiciste tragar todas sus entupidas palabras de un solo jalón por el culo y con chile chipote y habanero de paso, de grande quiero ser como tu-

(Lily sonrió nerviosa, su caminar era lento e inseguro, de plano leer libros de psicología era altamente peligroso, y te volvía mas loco de lo que ya estabas comprobado por mi

El resto de la tarde paso como la corriente de un rió, rápido y sin interrupciones, inclusive Lily se sorprendió de la quietud y tranquilidad de las clases, para cuando llego a su cuarto se tumbo en la cama y abrió el libro de Madame Bobary y comenzó a leer con la conversación de los merodeadores en su mente revoloteando, la verdad es que no podía poner mucha atención así que saco una pluma y garabateo algo en un pedazo de pergamino, anotaciones importantes.)

pero es que…tenias que haber visto la cara de Potter y Black, dios mío¡porque no lleve una cámara fotográfica!-**chillo Mia contándole por septuagésima vez a Sita, Vera y Torrence lo sucedido en la clase de estudios muggle**

Mia, podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido no me concentro para leer-**dijo Lily molesta**

pero es que…solo contare a Kim, no a Phoebe, esto tiene que salir en primera plana, veamos…si…-**dijo Mia contenta**

no Mia-**le dijo Lily y Mia volteo a ver con cara de estas loca, callaste a los merodeadores y no vas a decir nada**-lo que les dije….ok, puede que acerté en muchas cosas pero…son cosas que no se deben decir, además me pase de la raya-**termino de soltar Lily**

¿y ello que? Tuvieron "corazón" cuando te pusieron la cara de color morado y te hicieron sacar por la boca babosas mientras te salían enormes pústulas-**dijo Mia enojada**

no, pero fue un accidente, Lupin se disculpo conmigo, Nott me utilizo de escudo-**dijo Lily indiferente**-el problema fue Nott no los merodeadores-

que para el caso da lo mismo-**chillo Mia**

claro que no, si..hubiese sido que ellos me hubieran hecho eso a mi, lo hubieran planeado para mi, entonces seria diferente-**le explico Lily**

genial, sabes algo ya tenemos a Sundory para defender a los merodeadores para que ahora lo hagas tu-**dijo Mia molesta antes de azotar la puerta del cuarto y salir**

es la verdad-**balbuceo Lily**

si pero ya sabes como se pone cuando hablamos de chicos-**dijo Torrence sonriendo**-en especial de ellos-

además ella les defendió cuando yo me había enorgullecido de jugar con ellos-**dijo Sita y todas asintieron secamente cortando rápidamente ese tema**

creo que…trata de hacer el juego limpio, para así odiarlos en paz-**dijo Vera sonriendo**

(Las chicas sonrieron)

la verdad es que después de leer me esos libros de psicología empiezo a pensar que Mia no les odia, por el contrario les aprecia-**dijo Lily**

(Todas sonriendo abiertamente)

cuida que no te escuche decir eso o se te avienta a la yugular-**le dijo Sita sonriendo**

pero…-**dijo Vera**

agua y aceite hasta la muerte-**dijo Torrence**

anti-merodeadoras por siempre-**dijo Sita**

Damon Girls esas manos-**pidió Vera**

(Las chicas juntaron las manos en el centro y después la alzaron gritando a coro su nombre)

oh lamento interrumpirlas-**dijo una voz**

vamos Sundory este también es tu cuarto, pasa-**dijo Sita**

solo buscaba unos pergaminos, porque…tengo tarea que terminar iré a la biblioteca¿vienes Lily, Vera?-**les pregunto Sundory**

claro vamos-**dijo Lily tomando su libro y levantándose de la cama**

(Vera también se fue con ella, las tres bajaron de su cuarto, cuando llegaron a la sala común, los merodeadores estaban ahí con las fuerzas básicas de las Bratz (las chicas de cuarto tercero y algunas de segundo que estaban bastante creciditas, los chicos hablaban trastada y media pero las chicas les aplaudían y tiroteaban como si fueran una especie de súper stars, perdón dioses, cuando la mirada de Lily se cruzo con la de Black, el chico hizo una gesto poco agradable, Potter y Lupin miraron en la misma dirección que su amigo y también hicieron un gesto poco agradable, Sundory les miro y les saludo con la mano, los chicos devolvieron el gesto a su modo, las tres salieron del lugar y Lily apresuro el paso a la biblioteca seguida de una Sundory desconcertada.)

espera Lily-**le pidió la chica**

ve un poco mas rápido Sundory por favor-**le pidió Lily**

eh…no se te va a ir la biblioteca, esta no se mueve-**dijo Vera trotando detrás de ellas**

(La chica corrió mas rápido aun, tomando de la mano a Sundory estaba apunto de llegar a la biblioteca doblo la esquina y Sundory sintió como algo la jalaba con fuerza hacia abajo y fue a caer en el estomago de alguien, los ojos de la chica estaban en espiral y los pajaritos cantaban con fuerza, la gente que estaba cerca comenzó a reírse y cuchichear entre ellos)

levántate Lily-**le dijo Vera levantando a la pelirroja que se quejaba de un fuerte golpe en el cóccix**

mi madre, tendré que comprarme una cadera nueva-**dijo Lily mientras se llevaba la mano hacia la parte baja de la espalda**

pues a Sundory le haría falta un sistema motriz nuevo entero-**murmuro Vera, Lily le pego con la mano en el brazo y Vera se sobo entre risas**

(Lily se acerco a su amiga y la levanto aun tenia los ojos en forma de espiral y toda la túnica desacomodada)

lo lamento tanto no era mi intención-**dijo Lily disculpándose con el chico que Sundory había planchado literalmente en la caída**

una sangre sucia como tu siempre es torpe-**dijo la voz fría y siseante del joven**

(Lily frunció el ceño molesta)

¿estas bien Sundory?-**le pregunto Lily**

nyu-**dijo la chica a modo de respuesta**

(Snape comenzó a levantar sus cosas, Lily dejo a Sundory con Vera y se dispuso a recoger los pergaminos de Sundory y buscar su libro, abrió el libro y recordó algo, la chica se encontró con una pluma de Snape y se la puso en sus cosas y este hizo cara de querer vomitar, Lily no le vio pues se levantaba del suelo con todas las cosas.)

gracias Lily-**dijo Sundory**-perdón Snape-**se disculpo la chica**

no es tu culpa si no de la asquerosa sangre sucia inútil que tienes como amiga-**dijo Snape secamente**

(Vera iba a lanzarse sobre él, pero Lily le detuvo)

son solo palabras-**le susurro Lily**

¿tienes todo?-**le pregunto Sundory**

si, creo-**dijo Snape**

nos vemos después-**dijo Sundory avanzando para entrar a la biblioteca**

(Vera y Lily le siguieron rápidamente no sin antes volver a chocar con el hombro de Snape)

perdón-**dijo Lily antes de entrar a la biblioteca**

(Snape le miro con fastidio y siguió su camino)

(Las chicas estaban sentadas en las bancas mas alejadas de la biblioteca, Lily leía su libro enfrascada en su lectura, mientras Vera y Sundory hacían los deberes)

¿tu no tienes tarea que hacer?-**le pregunto Vera a Lily**

no ya termine-**dijo Lily indiferente**

eh Tremayne ¿quieres jugar con nostras un partido de ajedrez?-**le pregunto un chico de Ravenclaw**

ah claro-**dijo Vera contentan**-solo dame cinco minutos, ya casi termino mi redacción-

claro-

(Vera garabateo los últimos centímetros de su pergamino y dejo a Sundory y Lily solas, Lily no dejaba de ver la puerta de la biblioteca y mirara a Sundory que trabajaba arduamente en sus pergaminos, llevaba escrito cincuenta centímetros con letra pequeña y pegada.)

deja eso, tienes mas que yo-**le dijo Lily**

me faltan siete centímetros mas-**dijo Sundory inclinada sobre el pergamino**

pues has la letra mas grande-**le dijo Lily**

(Sundory miro a su amiga sorprendida, Lilian Evans, le estaba diciendo que hiciera la letras mas grande para acabar pronto la tarea, el fin del mundo se acercaba y ella no se había dado cuenta)

¿Qué me quieres contar?-**le pregunto Sundory de repente**

pues…no podemos ir a buscar…-**dijo Lily**

aquí nadie no oye-**objeto Sundory y Lily le miro de soslayo**-dame cinco minutos pues-

(Lily asintió y siguió metida en su libro, para cuando Sundory termino de su redacción, Lily cerro el libro y las dos fueron a colocar los libros a sus estanterías bajo la cautela de Irma Pince, las chicas fueron a las ultimas estanterías en donde habitaba libros sobre tesis de materias o investigaciones de alumnos que casi nadie leía o libros de asignaturas muggles.)

¿que sucede Lily?-**le pregunto Sundory**

creo que me pase de la raya-**dijo Lily apenada**

¿con que?-**le pregunto Sundory viendo los títulos de los libros**

pues…es que…bueno, en la mañana me levante con dolor de cabeza, un dolor de estomago insoportable, creo que…me va a dar gastritis o algo así, bueno el punto es que me sentía mal y…bueno luego en el comedor hay una baja de doscientos puntos, los únicos lo suficientemente invesiles para lograrlo pues son los merodeadores y luego llegamos a la primera clase, Mia se pone a discutir con ellos y yo trato de sacarla y…perdí los estribos-**concluyo Lily**

eso es natural en ustedes-**dijo Sundory indiferente mientras sacaba un grueso libro titulado "Tratado de Fisiología Medica"**

bueno pero ahora no les di tiempo ni de rechistar-**dijo Lily**

o sea que…ganaste y te sientes culpable-**le pregunto Sundory**

no, mira sucedió que…-**Lily comenzó su relato detallado de todo lo sucedido, Sundory dejo el libro recargado en el estante y escucho a su amiga con atención**-si les odio y les detesto pero no me siento con derecho de decirles todo eso-

ya lo dijiste y no tiene remedio-**dijo Sundory indiferente**

es que…-**dijo Lily**

¿quieres pedirles disculpas?-**le pregunto Sundory sorprendida**

nunca-**dijo Lily molesta**-solo quería comentártelo y que no escucharas le versión de Mia-

ah, bueno-**dijo Sundory**

no me vas a regañar o…algo por el estilo-**le pregunto Lily**

¿Por qué lo haría?-**le pregunto Sundory**

pues porque eres su amiga y….ya te sabes el discurso-**le dijo Lily**

nop, además….no lo hiciste con la intención de dañarlos, solo estabas molesta y te desquitaste con ellos, pudiste hacerlo con cualquiera de nosotras-**dijo Sundory**

oh, bueno si…creo pero..por otro lado-**dijo Lily**

se lo merecían-**comento Sundory y fue Lily la que esta vez se sorprendió**-llevas diciendo eso cuatro años, no me sorprende-

gracias-

ahora, debes cuidarte, no puedo intervenir-**dijo Sundory secamente**

¿Por qué?-**le pregunto Lily desconcertada**

mister…Soy-el-rey-del-mundo-Potter y Soy-el-mejor-bombón-relleno-del-mundo-Black también son los Señores tócame y te mato-**dijo Sundory irónicamente**

te he dicho cuanto odio que me devuelvas mis frases-**le dijo Lily molesta**

**Sundory sonrió**-muchas veces-

y que hago ¿esconderme?-**le dijo Lily**

ahn no creo que eso sirva con ellos pero puedes intentarlo-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

yo seguiré con mi vida normal, si alguno de ellos intenta tocarme…me haré la escurridiza-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

también-**dijo Sundory mientras abría el libro y comenzaba a hojearlo**

oh les apunto con mi varita y le enseñare a Black lo que se puede hacer con encantamientos-**dijo Lily sacando su varita y apuntando a los libros en pose de intentar atacarlos**

quizás sirva-

eh no crees que puedo ganarles a mister soy-el-tío-mas-guapo-del-mundo-Potter y a mister soy-demasiado-para-ti-Black-**le dijo Lily**

ah, son muy buenos con maleficios y hechizos de defensa-**analizo Sundory**

entonces lo tengo todo solucionado-**dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo**

se meterán en una gran lió, suficiente tenían con pelear constantemente con Mia y Sita-

oye, yo no los golpeo hasta dejarles el ojo cerrado e hinchado por tres semanas-**se defendió Lily**

no estas tan lejos-**dijo Sundory secamente**

ja, ja, ja,-**rió falsamente Lily**

(Sundory y Lily salieron del lugar y se sentaron en la misma mesa de antes, Remus entraba en la biblioteca con sus acostumbrados gruesos libros de magia, se sentó lejos de ambas para alivio de Lily.

Las chicas continuaron en la biblioteca unos minutos mas después salieron dejando a Vera en un emocionante concurso de ajedrez en donde ella no había perdido ni un solo juego, Madame Pince les miro algo molesta pero ellos no hacían mucho escándalo.

Lily y Sundory paseaban por el castillo y cada vez que iba a dar la vuelta en un pasillo Lily se ponía muy tensa, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar la idea de tener una venganza de los merodeadores sobre de ella le ponía los nervios de punta, ambas iban platicando de muchas cosas hasta que Lily sintió una mano sujetando su brazo, la chica se volteo bruscamente con cierto temor, pero cuando miro al chico enfrente de ella, sus nervios se dispersaron.)

Alexander Fontela-**dijo Lily fríamente**

dios, estas molesta, lo lamento-**dijo el chico con cara de cachorrito **

(Alexander Fontela, perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw y el mejor y único amigo de Lily Evans y Sundory Briseida Laemmle, era alto de cabellos rubios oscuro y ojos de color azul cielo, tez blanca de buen físico, era un chico mas o menos guapo, la verdad era que el como no era admirador de los merodeadores ni de las Bratz estaba relegado de la mas alta elite de chicos populares)

tienes novia y te olvidas de las amigas-**dijo Lily con una sonrisa que desmentía su falso enojo**

no negare que Lara me absorbió el cerebro todo el verano pero ya estoy de regreso-**dijo Alexander sonriendo con su preciosa hilera de blancos dientes**

eso significa ¿Qué?-**le dijo Lily**

pues que termine con ella, ayer-**tercio Alexander**

oh, mi mas dolientes condolencias-**dijo Lily**-bienvenido de vuelta a la fría y cruda realidad-**dijo Lily muy entusiasta**

sonó como….a preludio de velorio-**dijo Alexander**

mi mundo es muy emocionante, ya sabes D.D.M.M.-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

sin duda eres el apoyo moral del mundo Lily-**dijo Alexander firmemente**

yo soy quien brinda el cuchillo liberador a los suicidas-**dijo Lily contenta**

sin duda, eres mi maestra guíame por el camino de la oscuridad �¡Oh…!-**dijo Alexander**

ya deja de estar de payaso-**le corto Lily**

¿Qué hay de nuevo pues?-**le pregunto Alexander**

pues…nada fuera de lo común, ya sabes, oh bueno callé a los merodeadores, creo que puedo agregarlo a mi lista de cosas por las que vale la pena no pegarse un tiro a la cabeza-**dijo Lily sarcásticamente**

vaya, si bueno pues…ya que volvemos a estar en el mismo negro mundo, me gustaría que me contases todo lo que sucedió-**le dijo Alexander caminando con ellas**

mejor cuéntanos como es que no te crucificaste en memoria del amor-**le dijo Lily**

pues…Lara es bonita y todo-

es de las Sub-15 de las Bratz-**objeto Lily**

bueno, pues…como sabrás precisamente por lo mismo, todo iba bien, pero….-**dijo Alexander**

pero…-**tercio Sundory**

pues…en cada tema salían a colación esos tipos, al principio trataba de ignorarlo y…desviar el tema, ella se olvidaba y todo volvía a la normalidad-**relato Alexander**-hasta que un día bueno…pues….yo le dije mi opinión sobre ellos y…todo se fue al caño porque ella le juro a Diane que sobre todas las cosas les adoraría, a mi me quería pero a ellos….-**dijo Alexander molesto**-dios mío santo, que chicas tan mas enfermas, ellos ni las pelan y…bueno el caso es que…ante todo están ellos y como yo iba en contra de ellos lo nuestro no podía seguir-**dijo Alexander**

no lo quiero decir pero…-**dijo Lily**

me lo advertiste, lo se-**dijo Alexander**-pero…al principio no parecía una chica tan….superficial y…estaba equivocado es un total y completa Bratz-

así que…decidiste terminar con ella-**dijo Sundory**

así, es…y le vieja todavía tuvo el descaro de decirme, pues por mi esta bien, al fin y al cabo Diane me consiguió una cita con Potter-**dijo Alexander sulfurado**

que lastima-**murmuro Sundory**

por eso eh decidido que…me volveré…-

¿gay? Ya lo eres Alex-**dijo Lily**

claro que no-**respondió el chico molesto**-simple y sencillamente antes de salir con una chica me cerciorare que no andes tras alguno de esos tipos-**dijo Alexander**

amm, creo que eso reduce tu lista de chicas a…como dice Potter que somos a si…don nadie, nerdas delgaduchas y planas-**dijo Lily**-aunque…hay chicas que aun teniendo cerebro babean por esos chicos, me temo que tal vez algunas Slytherin…-

en el mundo muggle hay millones de chicas bonitas, por favor Lily el mundo entero no es Hogwarts-**le dijo Alexander**

vaya, te arriesgaras ¿a vivir con una muggle?-**le pregunto Lily**

¿y porque no?-**dijo Alexander indiferente**-a diferencia de muchos, mi familia no cree en idioteces de la sangre, así que…me da igual, además entre los muggles hay gente con poderes…casi nulos pero los tiene, abre tu ojo interior Lily-**se mofo de ella Alex**

es verdad yo tengo unas amigas muggles y una tiene un 40 de videncia-**dijo Sundory**

lo vez, ah Sundory tu siempre me apoyas-**dijo Alexander haciendo el amago de abrazarla**-no mejor no, no vaya ser que tu hermana me salte a la vena gorda o que los merodeadores me golpeen hasta dejarme inconsciente por abrazarte o Lily trate de dejarme sin descendencia-**le dijo el chico**

basta, ninguno de los..-**Sundory intento contar con sus dedos**-bueno ninguno de los 3 que mencionaste tiene derecho a decidir sobre mi, tu puedes abrazarme-

lo has dicho perfectamente Sundory puedo, mas no debo…aprecio mucho mi vida-**dijo Alexander**

(Sundory soltó un bufido y cruzo los brazos visiblemente molesta, los tres siguieron caminando charlando de muchas cosas que les sucedieron en las vacaciones, entre risas y cotilleos.

Torrence estaba sentada con unas chicas de las fuerzas básicas de las Bratz, charlando sobre los colores y túnicas de temporada, discutiendo si el color rojo bermellón era mucho mejor que el rojo carmesí y a que tipo de pieles les quedaba, la chica se estaba divirtiendo mucho hasta que los cuatro chicos que detestaba entraron por la puerta y las chicas comenzaron a comentar os últimos chismes de ellos, la nueva novia de Potter, las conquistas de Black, el nuevo escándalo de Lupin y el ultimísimo peinando de Peter, Torrence se recargo en el respaldo del sillón y se cruzo de brazos mientras trataba de aguantarse las ganas de comerse las uñas, la chica de piel bronceada escucho la platica total y completamente indiferente a ella, la verdad es que ella bien hubiera podido entrar en el circulo de las Bratz inclusive bien pudo haber sido la presidente pero la inteligencia de Lily, la perspicacia de Vera y la nobleza de Sundory le hicieron cambiar de objetivos, al principio ella también era de las chicas que se morían por tener una cita con Black o con Potter, pero…eso había pasado hace siglos y los veía como en realidad eran, machistas y soberbios, Torrence miro la sala en busca de sus amigas para liberarse de aquel aburrimiento mortal pero no encontró a nadie, los chicos hablaban con la Diva (la única de las Bratz que iba en la casa de Gryffindor) quien sonreía tontamente, Torrence los miro con fastidio y siguió en su guerra de comerse o no la uñas, se miro las manos tratando de encontrar algún desperfecto pero no tenia ninguno, Diva subió a los cuartos de las chicas rápidamente mientras que los merodeadores se acercaba estrepitosamente a las fuerzas básicas de las Bratz, a Torrence le olió a chamusquina y en cuanto Peter se sentó a lado de una chica llamada Alice, ella se levanto y paso por en medio de Remus y James, la chica puso un pie sobre el escalón de los dormitorios de las chicas.)

Zide-**dijo una voz despreciablemente**

Vavilova-**contesto Torrence indiferente**

(La chica barrio a Torrence pero esta le ignoro sabia de sobra que Diva solo provocaba a la primera que se le cruzara en el camino)

te vas a mover o crees que puedo pasar cuando tu enorme trasero de vaca estorba-**le soltó Torrence inmediatamente**

(Diva le miro terriblemente ofendida)

creí que al menos tu tenias un poco de decencia pero…veo que solo tienes pinta de chica decente pero veo que eres igual de guarra que tus compañeras-

(Diva camino hacia los merodeadores, Torrence pestaño y dio media vuelta)

aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda cariño-**le dijo Torrence**-así que corre a depilarte esas piernas que desde aquí puedo observar los gruesos troncos de vellos que están apunto de salirte, y te recomiendo hacer mas ejercicio, si no sabes cuando…una chica esta muy…usada con el tiempo tiende a aguadarse y…bueno esas pantorrillas están mas colgadas que una bota en la chimenea esperando a santa Claus, cuidado con el pecho cariño y demasiado maquillaje te saca arrugas prematuras, en las sombras color claro va por dentro y oscuro por fuera, si te vas a delinear haz la línea delgada y no del tamaño de una carretera, en cuando a los labios los tienes un poco grandes así que trata de delineártelos por adentro, que si no se te verán los labios el triple de grandes que Angelina Joley los colores fríos no te quedan a menos que quieras tener un aspecto gótico, prueba con los calidos, y jamás combines falda de holanes con botines arrugados y blusa de rayas, estas out, si vas a usa falda de holanes utiliza huaraches finos o zapatillas sencillas y blusas con rayas anchas, no delgadas, y no te favorecen para nada las blusas circulares te hacen ver mas gorda, cuando elijas blusas estampadas ponte algo coherente con los zapatos, y por favor jamás combines lo nice con lo punk, a menos que seas experta si no te veras como una total y completa naca, y por si no lo sabes el rosa y el negro si combinan y te dan un toque nice pero rebelde, los colores de temporada son los azules y verdes no los rosas y amarillos, esos solo son hasta que estemos en pleno verano, las túnicas de moda son las sencillas con adornos rústicos, las capas cafés jamás se mezclan con las túnicas de cóctel, y es in no i-n, primero aprende hablar combinar y criticar, después tal vez podrás hablar de moda, y Sexy Jeans es una marca de ropa muggle no una marca de zapatos, Mossimo Dutti es mejor que Zara, Mossimo por si solo puede comparase con Metropolis, Furor es ropa deportiva, pero sin duda Puma es de mejor calidad aunque Furor tiene mejores modelos, DNKY Jeans es una rama juvenil de Tommy Hilfinger-**soltó Torrence de un solo jalón**-hasta para la moda hay que tener cerebro y tu querida no lo tienes-

(Diva se quedo en medio de la sala común sorprendida, el retrato se abrió y de el entro Lily Evans detrás de Sundory que comía un trozo de pastel de chocolate con frutas sin el menor remordimiento de engordar dos o tres kilos mas, Lily subió a su cuarto lo mas antes posible, dejando a Sundory sola comiendo un trozo de mas enorme de calorías y grasa.)

hola Joven Potter-**dijo Sundory sentándose entre James y Sirius**

James Sundory, llámame James-**le pidió el chico**

joven Black, Lupin y el pequeño Pettigrew-**siguió Sundory**

Sundory repite conmigo Si-ri-us-**le dijo Sirius lentamente**

jo-ven Bla-ck-**dijo Sundory lentamente** (antes de volverse a meter otro trozo de pastel)

**James negó con la cabeza mientras Sundory sonreía infantilmente con la boca llena**

quieren-**les ofreció la chica**

(James y Sirius tomaron un pedazo del trozo de pastel con las manos y se lo llevaron a la boca mientras que Lupin negaba y Peter también, la chica sonrió ampliamente curveando sus labios en un perfecto ovalo, los chicos le devolvieron el gesto mientras le veían mover una pierna y luego la otra golpeando el sillón a un ritmo disparejo, Sundory lucia como una niña pequeña en medio de los chicos, para completar el cuadro la chica llevaba la boca manchada de chocolate, Sirius le tomo la cara entre sus manos y le limpio con sus dedos el chocolate de la boca, cuando el chico termino la chica se sonrojo por su torpeza y negó con la cabeza y se acerco el plato a la cara estrepitosamente para cuando volvió alzar la cara tenia la punta de la nariz manchada de chocolate, la chica se miro la nariz haciendo bizcos infantiles y James y Sirius rieron ampliamente, la chica hizo un puchero de enojo haciéndolos reír mas, James metió el dedo en el chocolate y mancho a un mas a Sundory mientas se comía el chocolate restante, Sundory metió los dedos al plato y trato de manchar a James pero este le desvió la mano manchando a Sirius pronto el pastel quedo desecho en la batalla que se estaba presentando.)

no, no es justo-**se quejaba la chica entre risas**-basta joven Potter...no, por favor basta-**la chica se retorcía entre los brazos del chico que le retenía mientras sus manos embadurnaban la cara del chico de merengue y chocolate**-Joven Black no-

(Sirius se dedico a pintar con el chocolate a Sundory, el plato cayó al suelo en un plock poco agradable los tres chicos dejaron de pelar, Sundory se levanto con los cabellos todos alborotados y la cara llena de chocolate, mientras que James tenia los lentes desacomodados y llenos de merengue y chocolate, Sirius solo tenia discontinuas líneas de color blanco y negro por el rostro así como migajas de pan.)

sabias que el merengue es bueno para el cutis-**le dijo Sirius sonriendo**

**Sundory rió melodiosamente**-cuando quiera su ayuda se lo pediré joven Black-

soy muy humanitario y me gusta ayudar-**dijo Sirius altivamente y la chica volvió a reír**

ya me di cuenta-**dijo Sundory**-pero me basta con la ayuda de Lily-

(Las sonrisas de los chicos se borraron inmediatamente)

oh, lo lamento-**dijo Sundory**-ella…-

no es una persona muy agradable-**dijo James molesto**

Joven Potter…yo…-

no te disculpes por ella detesto cuando haces eso-**le gruño el chico**

no, es que…ella…no quería-**dijo Sundory a modo de disculpa**

¿dañarnos? Oh claro¿Qué te dijo? De seguro nosotros comenzamos la discusión-**dijo Sirius**

no, se que Mia fue…estuvo mal de su parte pero…-**Sundory comenzó a jugar con sus manos**

tus amigas tienen un poco tacto, mira…nosotros no queremos nada con ellas, pero….nos molestan aun así, son unas embusteras pelotudas y…soplonas aparte de todo-**soltó James molesto**

siempre tratando de hacernos la vida imposible, justo como Snape, otro maldito cobarde soplón, sin agallas y envidioso además de ser una bola empalagosa de cabellos grasos sin sentimientos que solo se dedica a filtrar y ver a que le saca provecho-**dijo Sirius**

es un oportunista sin duda- **termino de decir James**

(La chica cerró sus manos en su falda, y se mordió los labios tratando de reprimir la tristeza, los insultos y las ofensas hacia sus amigas y hacia Snape siguieron hasta quince minutos más cuando la chica dejo escapar la primera lágrima que fue a parar a sus manos)

hay no me hagas escenitas-**le dijo Sirius rudamente**

(La chica reprimió un suspiro llevando sus manos a la boca, las lágrimas siguieron rodando por sus mejillas pero se quedaban empapando sus manos)

mira Sundory, deja de llorar, no tiene sentido-

**La chica intento decir algo pero James le volvió a silenciar**

no, esta vez no me importa, Evans sufrirá las consecuencias de habernos insultado-**le gruño la chica**

pero…-

no intervengas, suficiente tenemos soportando las escenitas de celos de Diva, para que ahora hagas algo-**le gruño Sirius**

(Sundory alzo el rostro abriendo los ojos como platos sorprendida)

es verdad, no soporto cuando se pone hacer eso…para que encima tú vengas a ponerte de su parte, y tratar de defender a tus amiguitas que…me enferma el tan solo mencionarlas-**dijo James**

(Sundory se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a los dormitorios de las chicas.)

¿y ahora que le sucede?-**pregunto James cruzándose de brazos**

que se yo, ya sabes como se ponen las mujeres no las entiendo-**dijo Sirius**

que…poco…tacto tiene lo dos-**les reprendió Remus**

¿nosotros porque?-**pregunto James desconcertado**

ay, James…no te das cuenta de que insultaste a todas las personas que ella aprecia-

y que ellas me insultaron a mi primero-**protesto el chico**

pero eso no te da derecho a insultarlas-

además…que querías que le dijéramos estaba llorando, ya sabes cuando las mujeres lloran se ponen a gritar como histéricas maniáticas, no quería que se pusiera a gritarnos-**se defendió Sirius**

hay maneras mas…sutiles de controlar eso, y Sundory no es de tipo de chicas, eres un bruto-**le regaño Remus**

oye, genial ahora yo tengo la culpa de todo ¿no?-**dijo Sirius**

no, solo…no se puede hablar con ustedes…no tienen…comprensión para sentimientos-**dijo Remus dando media vuelta**

sonaste igualito a Evans-**gruño James**-somos unos inhumanos sin sentimientos con alto grado de falta de amor-

yo no dije eso-**protesto Remus**-solo dije que les falta…entender los sentimientos de cualquier persona-

me tomas por estupido-**le dijo Sirius**

no, pero es que….entiendan, como creen que se sienta ella estando en medio de nosotros tres-**le dijo Remus**

no es mi culpa que ella sea una buena niña y ame a todo el mundo-**gruño James**

es su primo y su hermana entiende por el amor de dios abre tu mente-**le dijo Remus**

por mi si insultan a mi familia igual-**contesto Sirius indiferente**

no todos odiamos a nuestra familia Sirius, hay quienes le tiene mucho aprecio ¿sabes?-**le explico Remus**

estupidos sentimentalismos-**murmuro Sirius**-su hermana esa una…loca psicópata con tendencia a insultarnos cada dos por tres hasta porque el día es soleado-

Sirius que tu no aprecies a tus hermanos y familia…, vez…no puedes comprender que hay gente que si se quiere-**termino de decir Remus**

gracias adiós que yo no tengo hermanos-**comento James**

pero sueñas con tener uno-**le espeto Sirius de mala gana**

claro que no-**protesto James**

entonces porque diablos siempre murmuras lo mismo entre sueños-**dijo Sirius**

a ti que te importa que sueñe o no algo, yo no me paso ofendiendo a mi familia y ocultándole cosas a mi supuesto mejor amigo-**le gruño James**

(Y el caldero exploto, las dudas, temores y sentimientos contra opuestos se mezclaron creando aquel torbellino de dudas e incertidumbre, Sirius dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de los chicos, mientras en su cabeza estallaba como fuegos pirotécnicos miles de millones de pensamientos y cosas poco congruentes y malos recuerdos.)

holas! Por fin después de mucho tiempo termine este segundo capi buf! Largo y algo complejo ya que…bueno trato de explicar a grandes rasgos como están las situaciones en Hogwarts y aun me falta lo de Lord Voldemort, pero eso lo haré mas adelante, jum, jum, bien creo que este capi les dejo algo…confundidos, hay tantas cosas por decir que…para empezar Sirius y James ¿Qué es lo que se esconden¿y Lily? Mia, Sita Sundory, Vera y Torrence también tiene una historia larga, muy larga que decir, por cierto se dieron cuenta que las chicas se la pasan chocando con Snape, de cualquier forma tenemos un largo trecho por recorrer para saber que onda con todo esto.

Es verdad, la música…no se ustedes pero a mi me gusta ambientar los capítulos…el punto es que en cuanto a gustos…creo que debí de haber puesto grupos como Led Zeppelín Kiss Iron Maide, Black Sabbath ya que corresponden a su época, pero….también creo que ustedes se sentirían mas identificados con la música actual, así que mezclare ambas épocas, si no les parece pues déjenme in review para comentar eso, en cuanto a la ropa voy hacer lo mismo, a mi gusto, quedaría mejor con la moda actual, mejor dicho comprenderíamos mejor, y ya que me alargue mucho los dejo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Hiden Secret Time

No me pertenecen las canciones de de "peopleshit", "Wait and Bleed" de Slipknot, "Rape me" de Nirvana "Glaring Dreams" Opening de Gravitation, "Me against the music" de Britney Spears "Jack´s lament" soundrack de The Nigthmare before Christmas

Vocabulario

Zara, Tommy Hilfinger, Furor, Mossimo Dutti y Mossimo son tiendas…mejor dicho marcas de ropa, también Calvin Klein am…creo que es la única duda que puedan…tener…aunque…el vocabulario y las frases en doble sentido que ocupo…también podrían entrar, para cualquier aclaración ya saben déjenme un review y se los diré.

Vocabulario

La parte mas divertida los Reviews jejeje

**Tomoe:** Holas amiga, gracias por tu review….aunque desapareció de la pagina �� y no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que pusiste pues…de todas formas gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo en todos mis fincs que escribo aprecio mucho tu ayuda.

**Dark Hunter Zero:** Am, también muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y como te dije por el Messenger no hay de que, solo fueron unas cuantas palabras de cualquier forma, solo hice lo que cualquier amigo haría, porque…¿somos amigos verdad?

**Sakura Potter de Malfoy:** Holas que bueno que te latió el finc y como vez Sundory ya esta bien

_Este capitulo esta dedicado a Lara, cuyo apoyo ideas y porras me ayudaron a seguir este finc y no desistir, muchas gracias Lara_

Miembro de la orden Sirusiana

Reviews please! no te cuesta mucho, Reviews!


	4. Soeur

Capitulo 4: Soeur

_Siempre es mejor y de mucho más valor, _

_todo aquello que no ves más, _

_sin embargo, en ello crees, _

_pues lo espiritual saldrá triunfante al final. _

_Es justo ya que su valor debes, fe en la amistad, _

_el amor o la verdad, _

_cosas todas que se encuentran sólo en la eternidad._

_(Grip! opening de Inuyasha versión en español en México)_

(Remus entro en el lugar, James y Sirius miraban una libreta vieja)

¿Qué hay hermano?-**le dijo James sonriendo**

eh…-

olvidemos todo ¿si?-**le dijo Sirius sonriendo**

olvidado¿chocolate?-**les ofreció Remus**

oh, Dios el mundo se esta acabando Remus no esta ofreciendo chocolate-**dijo Sirius armando tremendo escándalo**

Sirius algunas vez te he dicho lo…melodramático que sueles ser-**le dijo Remus mordazmente**

unas cuantas veces viejo-**le dijo Sirius**

(Remus le miro con el ceño fruncido)

eh! Y si inflamos a las viejas locas como cerdos en gorda-**dijo James de pronto**

si, y con rabo rizado y todo-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

no creo que….-**dijo Remus**

no seas aguafiestas y ayúdanos¿si?-**dijo James**

me arrepentiré de esto, yo lo se-**dijo Remus suspirando**-pero no me importa-

(Remus se sentó en la cama de Sirius, James se quito los zapatos y se sentó a los pies de la cama de Sirius mientras este se sentó n la cabecera)

me prestas a, Dixy-**le pregunto James**

solo si juras cuidarla y protegerla como tu vida-**le dijo Sirius extendiéndole la almohada**

si, claro presta-**dijo James tomando la almohada y colocándosela como respaldo**-veamos, el plan Cerdos navideños entra en acción-

si, pero para mañana ya tengo algo buenísimo-**dijo Sirius**

ah si ¿Qué es?-**le pregunto James**

bueno, veamos que tan bien le sienta a Alice y co. Andar con unas pelucas de colores vistosos-**dijo Sirius**

¿Qué te hicieron?-**les pregunto Remus**

a mi nada, solo…no me caen bien-**dijo Sirius indiferente**

y que las pelen a rape como a Aliena en primero, disfrute de verla con el corte así ocultándose bajo el sombrero-**dijo James sonriendo**

pues si, las pensaba envejecer, pero…no se creo que mejor envejecemos a Heaney and co. y…-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

luego…les ponemos verrugas enormes-**dijo James sonriendo**

vale, vale-**dijo Sirius**

(Lily Evans estaba cepillandose el cabello lentamente mientras miraba el espejo y cantaba una canción)

no me digas que estas enamorada-**dijo Mia aristicamente**

(Lily le miro con el seño fruncido y de mala gana)

déjame adivinar-**dijo Mia**-Black, justo como el 99.9 de la población de este colegio-**dijo Mia**

nunca-**dijo Lily molesta**

pues deja de…-**dijo Mia molesta**

Mia, si tu no tienes una pizca de feminidad no quiere decir que otras no lo tengamos-**le reprocho Lily**

Lily Evans hablándome de feminidad¿Qué es lo siguiente? Potter hablándome de humanísticas-**dijo Mia**

vete a curar tu mala lecha con otra persona, no conmigo-**le dijo Lily molesta**

uy perdón-**dijo Mia**-

(Lily se alejo del lugar molesta mientras se trenzaba el cabello delicadamente.)

tu hermana esta de un genio-**le reprocho Lily**

¿Mia?...oh si, bueno….creo que no le sentó nada bien la cena-**dijo Sundory**

¿tienes algo Sundory? Te noto triste-**le pregunto Lily**

ah, no nada solo…me duele el estomago o creo que es el vientre, ya sabes cólicos-**mintió a chica rápidamente**

si quieres vamos a la enfermería-**dijo Lily**

no ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana-(Sundory se metió en las cobijas antes de que Lily tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle algo mas.

Para cuando el alba despuntaba y el grisáceo cielo matutino recibía los calidos rayos del sol, la chica de cabellos rojizos se levanto, tenia deberes que hacer como la prefecta de Gryffindor, tomo sus cosas y se metió a su baño "privado")

Buenos días Lily-**le dijo las chica de ojos lila**

Buenos días Sundory ¿dormiste bien?-

si, eso creo-**dijo la chica ocultando su rostro**

(Lily miro a su amiga que terminaba de colocar el chaleco y se acomodaba la larga falda que le llegaba un palmo por debajo de las rodillas, Lily se metió a la bañera y comenzó a asearse)

¿te molesta si te hago compañía un rato?-**le dijo Sundory**

para, nada…-**le dijo Lily contenta**

eh, estado pensando en la obra y…-**Lily miro firmemente a su amiga, tenia unas largas y grandes ojeras**-…voy a renunciar-

pero porque si a ti te gusta…quiero decir, tu, Sundory…tu amas el teatro-**dijo Lily desconcertada y algo preocupada**

si, lo se pero…-**dijo Sundory**

que no te importe lo que diga Sita-**dijo Lily firmemente**-…quiero decir, bueno si a mi tampoco me hace gracias que Po…-

yo quiero ayudarles, yo…acepto-**dijo Sundory nerviosa**

Lily parpadeo por unos instantes y después soltó un grito llena de emoción-eres genial Sundory, quiero…esto será maravilloso el profesor Keller se pondrá contento, oh será…un éxito-**dijo Lily**

no es para tanto-**dijo Sundory**-

iré hablar con el profesor ahora mismo, le diré…que todo esta listo, ay ya veras…todo será…perfecto-**grito Lily**

eh…uh..-**dijo Sundory**

(Lily hizo caso omiso a su amiga y se ducho rápidamente, se coloco la ropa a una velocidad increíble, tomo a Sundory por la muñeca)

ven vamos-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

(ambas chicas corrieron por los pasillos hasta subir al onceavo piso, Lily abrió una puerta y entro al salón en donde había varios instrumentos musicales y fotografías de cantantes muggle)

¡profesor!-**grito Lily**

(Una puerta pequeña se abrió y de ella salio un tipo alto, de cabellos negros y ojos cafés oscuro)

señorita Evans, es muy temprano para…-**dijo la voz cansada del profesor Keller**

le tengo una fantástica noticia-**dijo Lily sonriendo**-Sundory acepto ayudarnos-

(El profesor sonrió)

en hora buena señorita Leammle-**dijo el profesor Keller**

gracias-**murmuro Sundory**

si creo que…le diré a los demás profesores…les aseguro que, tal vez no seamos el centro de atención pero….nos divertiremos mucho-

(Lily vio sonreír a Sundory con su acostumbrada sonrisa de retrato aristocrático)

los espero a todos a las cinco en este salón, avíseles por favor señorita Evans, y que el espectáculo comience-**dijo el profesor sonriendo**

(Lily junto sus manos entusiasmada)

a desayunar-**grito Lily contenta**

(Cuando las chicas bajaron al gran comedor, la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban ahí, Mia se sentaba en el lugar mas alejado de las mesa de Gryffindor al igual que Sita, entre mas lejos de los idiotas mejor, esa había sido la política de los chicas desde que habían entrado al colegio, Lily corrió junto con Sundory hasta su lugar en donde Torrence y Vera reían mirando algo extraño)

te ves divina Sundory-**dijo Vera**

(La chica dio un gritito al ver lo que las chicas miraban)

lo siento esta mañana lo han encontrado y no pudo quitárselos-**dijo Mia**

y Sita se ve tan monisima-**dijo Torrence**

(Lo que Torrence y Vera tenían en la mano era una videograbadora, Sundory tenia un vestido de color azul de corte princesa, a Lily le recordó a la cenicienta)

déjenme ver-**dijo Lily tomando el aparato**

no comprendo su…mecánica-**dijo Vera**

(Lily sonrió, no importa cuanto los magos intenten saber sobre el mundo muggle confunden todo, al chica regreso la cinta y asusto a sus amigas cuando esta comenzó a regresar la cinta, la chica pulso play y la cinta comenzó, y le subió el volumen, la coloco sobre la mesa para que sus amigas lo vieran también)

esta canción es para mi mama-**dijo la voz infantil de una Sundory muy chiquitita**-Soñar es desear la dicha

de nuestro porvenir

lo que el corazón anhela

se sueña y se suele vivir

si amor es el bien deseado

el dulce sueño se ara

no importa quien por el camino

marcado esta el destino

y el sueño se realizara-

(Lily sonrió no se equivocaba)

como le pudiste dejar eso-**dijo Sundory roja**

no es mi culpa-**chillo Mia**

(Lily le subió a un mas el volumen y adelanto mas la cinta esta vez aparecían Sita, Mia y Sundory vestidas como odaliscas a la edad de diez años)

¡Qué horror!-**chillaron Mia y Sita**

(Lily las esquivo, eso seria muy divertido de ver)

no lo hagas, yo…yo…-

lo cantare-**dijo Sundory**

si lo cantaremos, es que…teníamos diez años y….no creo que te guste escuchar como se ahorca a un gato-**dijo Sita**

(Lily las miro y después apago la videograbadora)

escucho-**dijo Lily**

(Mia, Sita y Sundory nerviosas, Sundory saco una cajita pequeña de color dorado y le dio unos golpecitos con la varita)

¿aun tienes eso?-**pregunto Mia y Sundory sonrió**

(Una música en estilo árabe mientras que proyectaba a su alrededor, una desierto al atardecer y después de unos segundo….)

Vengo yo de un lugar,  
de una tierra sin par,  
donde ves caravanas pasar**.-comenzó a cantar Sundory**

Y si allí les caes mal,  
te van a mutilar,  
¡Que barbarie, pero es mi hogar.-**ahora fue la voz de Sita la que resonó por el lugar**

Cuando hay viento del este,  
y hay sol al oeste,  
y la hora el reloj te da.  
Yo te invito a pasear,  
en la alfombra a volar,  
una noche de Arabia gozar.-**canto Mia**

De Arabia son,  
noche y día por igual,  
intenso calor,  
no he visto algo peor,  
todo puede pasar-**cantaron a coro la tres**  
(El ambiente cambio a una noche estrellada con una enrome luna y el apacible desierto de Arabia)  
En noches así,-**canto Mia**  
bajo la luna fiel- **canto Sita**  
muy listo hay que ser-**canto Sundory**  
para no caer,  
al desierto cruel-**cantaron las tres**

(La música siguió sonando….)

Ven conmigo a un lugar increíble en verdad,  
Al llegar tu te vas a asombrar.-**canto Sita**  
Ahí tus mágicos sueños se harán realidad,  
No tardemos más... ¡Vamos ya!-**canto Mia**  
De Arabia son noche y día por igual.  
Intenso calor, no he visto algo peor,  
todo puede pasar-**canto Sundory**  
En noches así, bajo la luna fiel,  
muy listo hay que ser  
para no caer al desierto cruel.-**cantaron los tres**  
No te vas a aburrir, tal vez algo sufrir,  
mucho vas a vivir ahí.-**canto Mia**  
Yo te invito a pasear, en la alfombra a volar,  
una noche de Arabia gozar-**canto sita**  
De Arabia gozar-**entonaron las tres**

(La imagen de arabia se apago y Sundory se escondió detrás de sus manos)

ya, hicimos el ridículo y…eres feliz-**dijo Mia sentándose**

siempre lo eh dicho hacen un trío perfecto-**dijo Lily**

cállate si no quiere acabar con el cuello roto-**bufo Mia**

(Lily sonrió Mia nunca aceptaba palabras "tiernas" eso la hacia muy especial)

maravilloso, hagamos Aladdin al estilo Broadway-**dijo Torrence**

(Mia y Sita le miraron con ojos de mala leche)

bueno no-**dijo Torrence sonriendo**

¡que horror, que horror, que horror!-**repetía Sundory**

cual es la siguiente….Hakuna Matata-**dijo Vera**

cierra la boca-**grito Sita**

(las chicas rieron Lily termino de desayunar)

vamos a clases-**dijo Lily entre risas**

(Sundory se levanto apenada, Sita y Mia avanzaron también, Lily, Vera y Torrence les siguieron.

La presidenta de las Bratz estaba sentada en la roca mas alejada de la clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, mientras se limaba las uñas y observaba a su equipo trabajar en el tratamiento de un Glumbumble.)

no se coman su melaza esta los induce a la melancolía-**les dejo el profesor mientras caminaba a su alrededor**-ellos suelen alimentarse de ortigas, acérquense mas a los árboles, señorita Vavilova que espera-**le dijo le profesor**

(La chica se levanto de mala gana y se acerco al hueco de árbol mirando por encimita, el animal era por demás horrible)

¿Remus traes un frasco?-**le pregunto James en voz baja**

no-**negó Remus**

mala suerte-**dijo James encogiéndose de hombros mientras molestaba a los Glumbumble con la ortiga que tenia en las manos**

eh Prongs quizás si lo haces de este lado saque un poco de esa melaza-**dijo Sirius tomando un pedazo de rama y picando ligeramente los animales**

Tenemos que alimentarlos no…obligarlo a que trabajen para nosotros-**protesto Remus pero sus amigos siguieron molestando a los animales**

eh…ehh..el profesor viene para acá-**dijo Peter nervioso**

am-**dijo Sirius picando al animal aun**

oh, me deprime mas el no poder conseguir que esta cosa saque melaza-**protesto James aventándole la ortiga a los animales que comenzaron a comerlo**

(Sirius sonrió)

muy bien señores, ahora por favor…-

(Una risita se escucho del otro lado del lugar)

señoritas-**dijo el profesor a modo de reproche**-ya se los había advertido, señorita Heaney vaya con el grupo de Vavilova, Hamleigh vaya con….-**el profesor miro a los chicos**

Tremayne ella es muy estudiosa-**agrego rápidamente James**

si vaya con la señorita Tremayne, y Laemmle venga a trabajar con estos chicos-**les ordeno el profesor**-se me olvidaba escúchenme todos, quiero que me hagan un dibujo del animal cuando terminen de darle de comer-

(Las chicas se separaron de mala gana y las chicas se fueron a sus respectivos grupos asignados)

¿Qué hay Sundory?-**le dijo Sirius mientras tomaba una ortiga y comenzaba a molestar de nuevo a los animales**

hola-**dijo la chica suavemente**

eh, Sundory…am-**dijo James**

los chicos lamentan su horrible comportamiento de ayer, así como su poco tacto e insensibilidad-**dijo Remus lentamente**-Sirius no quería que lloraras pero…bueno sabes que es un bruto con las palabras-

oy-**se quejo Sirius pero una mirada de James le hizo volver a su trabajo**

ah…no, yo…lo lamento-**dijo Sundory**

hay vas de nuevo-**dijo James molesto**-me pone de malas que te disculpes tu por nuestros errores-**le soltó el chico**

lo siento-**dijo la chica**

(James se cruzo de brazos y negó con la cabeza firmemente, Remus le sonrió mientras que Sirius solo le miro y volvió a su trabajo, la chica se acerco a ver los animales que Sirius molestaba, la chica le toco la mano y el Sirius se detuvo observándola desconcertado, la chica le quito la ortiga y la deshizo lentamente después la soplo dentro del tronco, Sirius le miro molesto, pero ella solo se sentó en un lugar alto, saco un pergamino y comenzó a trazar lentamente unas rayitas, Remus hizo lo mismo, James solo se encogió de hombros, los cinco chicos se sentaron alrededor de hueco para dibujar a los animalitos, Sirius tomo la pluma y hábilmente comenzó a trazar a los animales dándoles volumen, James solo se dedico a dar vagamente con la forma mientras que Remus asía el intento, Peter hacia dibujos de niño de kinder.)

Mado no soto kira kira kira ri…………………Fuera de la ventana las estrellas brillan

Nagareboshi ga hitotsu nagareta………………...las estrellas fugaces unen a la gente

Otsukisama yuda, yuda, yuda ri…………………la luna esta brillando

Hoshi no umi de mado rondeita…………………vagando por el mar de estrellas-**canto la chica en voz baja antes que los penetrantes ojos de Sirius se clavaran en ella**-lo siento-**murmuro la chica antes de callarse y siguió pintando el pergamino**

(La chica siguió dibujando mientras tarareaba la canción y llevaba el ritmo con sus pies, Remus sonrió al ver a su compañera sentada en el suelo con un poco de tierra en la cara, le daba un aspecto de niña traviesa, su uniforme algo sucio y holgado daba la impresión de inocencia pura, mientras que las altas coletas con moños rojos en la cabeza le hacia verse mas pequeña)

¡yetta!-**dijo la chica alzando el pergamino al cielo**

mmmm déjame ver-**dijo Sirius arrebatándole el dibujo**

(el chico lo observo era bueno, captaba la forma del animal, la luz la sombra y su movimiento, hasta parecía irritado)

Nagarebochi kira kira kira ri…………………….la estrella fugaz brilla

Suishou no shizuka ni natta………………………convirtiéndose en un trozo de cristal-**continuo Sundory cantando**

(James miro el dibujo y después paso su mano por el cabello de la chica acariciándole como si fuese su sobrina favorita, la chica le sonrió, Remus se levanto y fue quien le llevo al profesor los cinco trabajos)

Aozora ni puka puka puka ri…………………..en el cielo azul las nubes se mueven

Hikouki kumo wataame no kumo………………esa nube que se mueve como el algodón de azúcar-**murmuro Sundory**

(La clase acabo y la chica camino alrededor de ellos mientras comía una paleta de cereza cantaba la misma canción de antes, Sirius la miro en verdad ella era una niña, James le agarro de la mano y las mejillas de la chica se encendieron de un leve tono rosa, Remus sonrió se veía tan mona, con sus ojitos despistados su rostro de niña, la paleta en la boca, la colitas alzándose un poco, sus rizos cayéndole con gracia.)

perdón-**le susurro Sirius al oído**

(Sundory sonrió como toda niña aristócrata debe hacer, reflejando una inmensa alegría, con la paleta aun en la boca, cuando llegaron a las escaleras a la chica le dio por buscar algo, Sirius abrió la boca para preguntar, pero el sabor dulce de caramelo macizo le impidió hacerlo, la chica encontró lo que quería sonriendo ante la platilla que estaba enfrente de ella, la chica quito la primera figurita, se acerco a James y…

Mado no soto kira kira kira ri……………………Fuera de la ventana las estrellas brillan

Nagareboshi ga hitotsu nagareta…………………las estrellas fugaces unen a la gente

Otsukisama yuda, yuda, yuda ri………………….la luna esta brillando

Hoshi no umi de mado rondeita…………………..vagando por el mar de estrellas

Dareka ga mahou no tsue o futta no………………alguien saca una varita mágica

Sore wa koi no mahou………………...es la magia del amor

Yume iro no jikan…………………………………el tiempo de los colores de ensueño-**la chica canto la misma canción de nuevo mientras le colocaba a los chicos en la frente unas estrellitas doradas que pegaba con su saliva, cuando termino dio unos cuentos pasitos y después se despidió de ellos con una mano y siguió su camino dando pequeños saltitos mientras cantaba de nuevo la misma canción**

(Sirius alzo su vista a la frente se sentía ligeramente estupido con una cosa en la frente llena de babas, se llevo la mano a la frente pero James le detuvo la mano, sonriendo, Remus se miro al espejo mas cercano, la estrella de cinco puntos combinaba con sus dorados ojos y sus cabellos color chocolate, pero en definitiva no se veía nada fashion, los chicos fueron a la siguiente clase.

Mia entro al aula de astronomía junto con Sita que discutía con Lily.)

no, no, para quitar la X a la cuarta, tienes que….sustituir elevando al cuadrado, después de eso desarrollas los binomios, y después multiplicas de nuevo, reduces y eliminas términos, factorizas por h y finalmente sustituyes así vez el resultado-**le explico Sita**

(Lily asintió levemente y comenzó la tortura, la profesora entro pero la chica no le presto atención, seguía muy entretenida multiplicando las x y las h, en una emocionante aventura para resolver una derivada por los cuatro pasos, el rasgado de la pluma con el pergamino apenas si era percibible para algunas personas, cuando por Lily se sentía en la punta de cima porque había terminado de desarrollar el chorizo que x y h, le mostró a Sita el resultado y esta negó con la cabeza, Lily reviso las letritas una por una, había puesto unos números negativos de mas, la chica suspiro y corrigió todo de nuevo, y de nuevo estaba en la punta en la gloria y cuando miro Sita el resultado volvió a negar)

Caronte es la única luna de Plutón…en realidad se sabe muy poco de este planeta, alguien recuerda por quien fue descubierto-**dijo la profesora Sophia**

por Clyde William Tombaugh, aunque quien dijo que había un planeta mas haya de Urano fue Percival Lowell-**contesto Sirius indiferente**

exacto, Percival Lowell fue quien en el año de 1905 mas o menos propuso que había un planeta mas aparte de Urano, también…se tiene la creencia de que Plutón no es mas que una luna de Urano que probablemente cuando el sistema solar apenas comenzaba a existir este fue lanzado violentamente de su orbita, y que su luna Caronte es la combinación de los gases y sustancias de ambos planetas-**continuo la profesora**

me lleva el…tren, uuuyyyy, estupidos binomios cuadráticos perfectos-**exploto Lily después de revisar por enésima vez el ejercicio**

es que cuando multiplicas x cúbica por x cuadrada, es x a la quinta, recuerda que se suman los exponentes-**dijo Sita sonriendo**

todo por….eso-**dijo Lily mas tranquila**

si, pero ahora revisa todos….-**dijo Sita**

(Lily borro el chorizo que tenia en el pergamino y comenzó de nuevo)

podría explicarnos la escena de antes señorita Evans-**le pidió la profesora**

(La chica le miro desconcertada y al final la chica solo se puso tan roja como su cabello y murmuro un ligero…lo siento, Mia miro a sus compañeras y negó mientras escribía en un cuaderno ligeramente viejo y un poco grueso de colores negros y rojos.)

muy bien seguíamos en que…-**la profesora siguió su letargo sobre las lunas de Júpiter y los anillos de Saturno**

(James por su parte escuchaba a lo lejos a Sundory seguir cantando la misma canción de antes, y la seguía con la punta de la pluma, mientras que su amigo Sirius dibujaba, lo que parecía ser un unicornio, la campana sonó para alivio de todos y los estudiantes salieron de sus aulas siguiendo el camino del día, James se sentó en el lugar, mas alejado de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y saco un libreta algo vieja y gastada.)

es hechizo "ignis basano", puede considerarse una maldición imperdonable, aunque no supera el efecto del hechizo "cruciatus", si es de sumo poder, no cualquiera puede aplicarlo, mientras que el hechizo de "thanatos efialtis" puede inducirlos al una terrible pesadilla, como puede ver son hechizos que no se deben usar…ni aunque estemos en un duelo con nuestro peor enemigo, o…al menos no los apliquen dentro del colegio-**dijo el profesor Donatien**

(Sirius seguía pintarrajeando los pergaminos)

vamos a hacer algo de practica le pedí permiso al director para…los pondré a prueba con el hechizo de "efialtis skoteinos" vamos a ver si pusieron atención a la clase pasada, todos en una fila-**les ordeno el profesor**

(Los chicos se levantaron algo entusiasmados)

vamos ver…Hamleigth usted primero-**le ordeno el profesor**-

(La chica se coloco enfrente del profesor con varita en mano)

"efialtis skoteinos"-**dijo el profesor**

(La chica se concentro lo mas que pudo en algún sentimiento feliz o de lleno de paz, el hechizo le dio de lleno de pronto en su mente apareció una casa enorme magestual hermosa e imponente, el jardín perfectamente cortado, los rosales en su punto de florecimiento mas apropiado, la pelota rodó por el suelo, golpeo el potro de pintura y las pinturas al óleo fueron a dar al suelo, las tazas de porcelana se rompieron y….Mia cayó al suelo llevándose las manos al rostro, sus amigas se preocuparon pero Mia se levanto como si nada hubiese pasado)

mas concentración señorita-**le dijo el profesor**-¿Quién quiere probar?-

(James avanzo hasta donde se encontraba el profesor, este alzo su varita y realizo el mismo hechizo, James se concentro poniendo su mente totalmente en blanco, sintió el frió del hechizo penetrarle, no paso nada no hasta que….el fuerte sonido del trueno resonó en el lugar haciendo crujir la imponente estructura, la madera sonó al ritmo de unos pasos lentos y calmados, mientras que el sonido se confundía con la gruesas gotas de agua que caían sobre el vidrio duramente)

¿James¿James?-**una dulce voz le llamaba**

(el sonido de algo crujiendo, un grito de sorpresa, sonidos secos continuos, una naranja rodó por el suelo)

(James también cayó al suelo de rodillas sudando frió, el profesor le ayudo a incorporarse, sus amigos le esperaban en la fila, Sirius comenzó a reírse imitando su caída)

vaya a intentarlo su alteza a ver si cuando regresa sigue con esa sonrisa-**le dijo James rudamente, Sirius sonrió ampliamente**

yo si tengo una gran barrera mental-**dijo Sirius**

señorita…Strongier, venga a intentarlo-

(Una chica de cabellos negros paso y en cuando el dio el hechizo cayó al suelo llorando amargamente)

tranquilícese ya paso, solo fue un hechizo-**le aseguraba el profesor mientras Diva abrazaba a su compañera**-esta bien, esta aquí lo dejamos vayan…-

no, prometemos no llorar-**dijo Lily decepcionada**

(el salón asintió entusiasmado)

esta bien, señorita Evans-

(Remus se sintió las manos estaban blancas frías y sudando, aquel hechizo no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, mucho menos le apetecía probarlo, Peter se mordía las uñas con desesperación rogando al cielo para que no le tocara, mientras Sirius miraba asqueado el salón de clases, James estaba sentado en la silla mas próxima a su compañeros tratando de despejar sus pensamientos.

Lily se concentro, el truco de ese hechizo estaba en no dejarse arrastrar por los sentimientos ocultos de su corazón todo era una ilusión, sintió cuando el hechizo comenzaba y las imágenes se ponían en su mente claramente, el cuarto de color rosa, las serpentinas el confeti…"no te dejes llevar", "es solo una ilusión" risas a su alrededor, alguien le extendía la mano…las velitas "no, no, no quiero" "para basta" la flama de la vela "¡NO!" , Lily se vio caer al suelo, apenas si reacciono para poner las manos y frenar la caída, mientras sus labios dejaron escapar un palabra, la gente le miraba con atención)

casi lo logra señorita Evans, dos puntos por su esfuerzo-**le dijo el profesor, Lily se levanto aturdida**

pasa…-**los chicos se hicieron hacia atrás, ya no les hacia mucha gracia aquel hechizo**-valor, señores es lo que se necesita en es hechizo ¿alguien tiene el valor?-**les dijo el profesor, todo sabían que era una trampa mental, nadie se movió excepto Sirius que indiferente y acomodándose el flequillo se paro enfrente de el con gran irreverencia y masticando chicle**-curioso-

(Sirius miro el movimiento de la varita, vació su cerebro de cualquier pensamiento malo o glorioso, simplemente no pensaba, un súbito frió escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, hacia mucho frió, la piel le ardía, le dolía, el corazón lo tenia destrocado, gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro, corría, corría desesperadamente, no orgullo, no fuerza, no altivez, no…no había nada, solo…la puerta se abrió, sus ojos se abrieron como platos….se encontraba en el suelo con James y Remus a su lado y así como casi todas las femeninas del salón, el joven se levanto como si nada, James le miro preocupado, pero el orgullo del joven era demasiado para mostrar debilidad, James sonrió y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo: "te lo dije", Sirius se acomodo el cabello y se sentó lo mas lejos posible del lugar.)

alguien más-**pregunto el profesor**

yo-**corearon dos chicas**

a la vez pues-**les indico el profesor**

(Sundory estaba a lado de Sita, Sita se coloco en el lugar sin miramientos, Sundory en cuanto llego al lugar, cerro los ojos y se relajo, el hechizo fue lanzado, ambas sintieron el hechizo entrar, el lugar era blanco, mucha luz, le dolía la cabeza, no recordaba nada…"No es verdad"…..la puerta se abrió…"Son mentiras"…la voz gruesa resonó en el lugar "no te voy a escuchar" movió su mano y sintió la calidez de otra, "¡nunca sucedió!"

El hechizo reboto haciendo al profesor caer, al suelo, las dos chicas estaban de pie, sin ningún daño)

excelente diez puntos para Gryffindor por cada una-**dijo el profesor**-vayan a su siguiente clase-

(todos salieron comentando la clase, los chicos evadieron a Kim que les hablaba de colores y peinados, Sirius se sentó en su acostumbrado lugar, mientras masticaba el chicle, la tarde paso sin anormalidades, excepto porque las chicos se molestaron porque Sundory no actuaría con ellos, la joven se excuso diciendo que le ayudaría a su hermana en algo muy importante, James chillo que el era mas importante que si hermana, Sundory sonrió le dio un beso en la mejilla y James no tuvo armas para reprocharle algo mas.

La joven leía la carta con un semblante triste en su rostro, mientras dejaba a un lado el otro paquete)

uuhh, una carta-**dijo Sita**

uuuhh no seas metiche-**gruño Lily**

ah, dejame adivinar…¿tu novio?-**dijo sita entre risas**

claro que no-**protesto Lily**

no me digas que a Petunia le ha pegado duro la fraternidad, con eso de que ahora tiene como a novio a un cerdito…-**dijo Sita**

sabes que no es gracioso y tampoco es un carta de Petunia-**dijo Lily indiferente**

entonces…-**dijo Sita interesada**-ya se de ese chico…¿Italiano?-

¿Italiano?-**pregunto Lily confundida, Sita le miro inquisitivamente**-ah..de Giovanni-

ese mero-**dijo Sita entusiasmada**

no tampoco-**contesto Lily**

ah, que tal ese misterioso….S.W.-**dijo Sita interesada, Lily no contesto**-apuesto a que es él, y …que te cuenta tu…novio secreto-

no es mi novio-**objeto Lily de inmediato**-solo…me pregunta por mi estado de salud-

¿estas enferma acaso?-**pregunto Sita**

no…es alguien que se preocupa por mi solamente..-**dijo Lily**

mira que flores…tan mas lindas te ha enviado-**dijo Sita abriendo el paquete que Lily había dejado a un lado, Lily abrió sus ojos como platos**-ehm¿Cómo se llaman?-

Ayame-**contesto Lily**

¿Ayame?-**pregunto Sita**-que cosa…tan mas rara, pero me gustan…morado… arrepentimiento…tiempo de reflexión, amarillo…energía…alegría, no debería juntarme mas…con Vera-**dijo Sita sonriendo**

(Lily se levanto de la cama y fue por un vaso lo lleno de agua y coloco el ramillete en el vaso, se acerco a las flores y aspiro su fresco aroma…parecían recién cortadas, las dejo sobre su buró y las miro atentamente…sus largos petados en forma de gota pintados de color morado casi divididos por una línea de amarillo, descuadraban con los colores rojo y cobrizo de la madera del cuarto de las chicas)

tienes cara de enamorada-**dijo Sita, Lily frunció el ceño y salio de la habitación, sus amigas eran insufribles**(La chica se guardo la carta en el bolsillo, se sentó en la mesa mas alejada de la sala común en silencio)

eh…señorita Evans-**dijo una joven de no mas de doce años nerviosa**

(Lily le miro indiferente, siempre se le habían acercado chicas de cursos menores, buscando su ayuda)

no quiere..una taza de te-**dijo la chiquilla ofreciéndole una bandeja con te**

(Lily la acepto gustosa y la joven sonrió, se alejo en silencio ofreciendo te a mas personas, Lily miro a los chicos de cabello negro que se sentaban en los lugares mas vistosos de la sala, les miro con repugnancia, olió el te…ya no le parecía tan…seguro beberlo, nada parecía anormal, estaba caliente..justo a la temperatura que a ella le agradaba, la risas estallaron cuando Potter humillaba a Peter por enésima vez, Lily le ignoro, saco la carta de nuevo y volvió a leerla.)

_Querida Chinensis:_

Hace tiempo que no te veo, añoro el sonido de tu risa y la de tu voz…se que no podemos estar juntos mi querida Chinensis, pero…dime que puedo hacer con estas ganas desesperadas de verte, de abrazarte, de tocarte, tengo miedo de perderte… ¿acaso tu no.?

Parto ahora mismo a Cagliari, mi padre quiere casarme con la hija de gobernador, yo no le amo, he intentado resistirme, mas sus hechizos son mas fuertes que mis plegarias…oh dios mío santo, ya no se si existe dios, Chinensis mía…¿Qué he de hacer? Ayúdame, ayúdame a salir de aquí…de este hoyo oscuro en el que me encuentro, que si no me muero.

Mil veces buenas noches amada mía, aunque…¡Malditas mil veces faltándome tu luz! El amor corre hacia el amor, tanto como los estudiantes se alejas de sus libros; pero el amor se distancia del amor con los ojos entristecidos, como los niños de dirigen a la escuela.

Sol mío, escribe en cuando puedas, pues el olor de tu fresca tinta, llenará de vida mi solitaria alma…eso solo, si quieres que este trovador siga con vida.

Siempre tuyo S,W.- **Lily sonrió, **(el siempre se hacia el payaso, aunque…eso de casarse…no sabia si era una de sus bromas o…tal vez era verdad, estaba metida en sus pensamiento cuando una chica entro a la sala común llamándole)

ma soeur-**grito la joven desesperadamente**-¡Ma soeur!-

(Lily alzo la vista, un unos mechones negros cayeron sobre sus rodillas mientras diminutas gotas mojaban su falda)

¿Qué sucede Sudnory?-**le pregunto Lily**

(La chica no alzo la vista pero el sonido de sus gemidos llegaron a oídos de la joven)

Sundory…¿Qué te han hecho?-**le pregunto Lily**

Lestrange…aundoaisadluryehdlkjdnrb-**dijo la joven**

¿Lestrange?-**murmuro la pelirroja**

yo..yoo…-

calma Sundory-**le dijo Lily suavemente**-siéntate aquí y deja de llorar-

(La joven se sentó a lado de Lily e intento reprimir sus ganas de llorar con muecas infantiles)

aahh, bbuuaaa-**chillo de nuevo Sundory**

clámate, oh llamaras la atención-**le pidió Lily**

(Sundory se llevo las manos a la cara y lloro)

one-sama-**grito la chica de cortos cabellos desde el retrato**

(Lily miro a Mia quien lucia cansada)

one-sama-(Volvió a gritar Mia)

(La chica alzo al rostro empapado de lágrimas)

one….¡ah!-**Mia se sorprendió al verla llorar**

(Las chicas guardaron silencio al ver a la joven llorando y la Mia sorprendida, Remus en ese momento, miro a Sundory llorando y se levanto, Lily se levanto y cubrió a Sundory, tapándole la visión a todos aquellos chismoso…la joven pelirroja tomo a Sundory y la subió a las habitaciones de las chicas, los chicos miraron con el señor fruncido no tenia derecho a hacer eso)

calma Sundory, dinos ¿que te hicieron?-**pregunto Sita acercándose a la joven**

pues..yo estaba…caminando-**dijo Sundory entre sollozos**-y…de pronto…apareció Lestrange-

¿Qué te hizo ese soquete?-**pregunto Sita molesta**

pues..primero yo decidí ignorarlo, además…el siempre había sido muy amable conmigo, recuerdo que una vez en el cumpleaños de Es..-**dijo Sundory**

cariño este no es el momento-**dijo Lily**

¿hoe?...ah si…bueno, pues…yo estaba caminando…pero después aparecieron mas y mas Slytherin-**dijo Sundory**

¡con que Slytherin ah!-**sonó una voz gruesa en la puerta**

¡joven Potter!-**dijo Sundory asombrada**

¡tu¡¡largo! Pervertido-**grito Sita enfurecida**

acaso crees que no he entrado en cuartos de chicas-**dijo James altivamente**

tiene 3 segundos para correr si no quieren que los deje sin carnet de descendencia-**grito un voz a sus espaldas**

nadie le hace daño a Sundory, por eso estamos aquí-**dijo Sirius indiferente**-y…ni tu ni nadie lo impedirá-

has firmado tu…-

Mia-**dijo una dulce voz**

(Mia contuvo sus ganas de golpear a los chicos…cuando su hermana le llamo)

agradezco su preocupación, joven Black-**dijo Sundory**

Si-ri-us, cuando aprenderás-**dijo Sirius con aire hastiado**

pero…-

bien, nos basta saber que fueron Slytherin quienes te han lastimado, ya las pagaran-**dijo James sonriendo**

¡no!-**grito Sundory avanzando hacia ellos**

no, Sundory…nadie tiene derecho a-**dijo James**

yo…no me hicieron nada malo-**dijo Sundory**

pero solo mírate el rostro-**protesto Remus**

yo…bueno…yo…-**la joven se acerco a los chicos torpemente**-

Snivellus la paga muy caro-**farullo Sirius**

no él no tuvo nada que ver-**argumento Sundory**

¿Qué fue lo que te quitaron?-**pregunto Vera de pronto saliendo de la nada**

(Sundory intento gira al escuchar a su amiga, pero los pies se le enredaron y fue a dar de bruces al suelo con todo y Remus también)

ah, ttttttaaaaa-**exclamo la joven incorporándose**

(Sundory miro que debajo de ella estaba Remus apenas…recuperándose del golpe, la joven se bajo del chico inmediatamente y poniéndose totalmente roja cuando James y Sirius se fijaron en lo un poco alzada de su falda permitiéndoles ver un palmo arriba de la rodilla, ella se tapo inmediatamente las piernas, mientras Mia se encargaba de golpearles en la cabeza)

oye-**se quejo James sobandose la cabeza**

pues deja de estar de fisgón-**gruño Mia**

no le vi nada comprometedor…además…es Sundory-**protesto James**

¿Qué insinúas?-**pregunto Mia enojada**

que es mi amiga y la respeto-**contesto James**

eh tu suéltala-

le estoy ayudando a levantarse, que tu…no seas amable con ella no es mi problema-**dijo Sirius mientras tomaba las manos de Sundory para levantarla**-¿estas bien?-

si, gracias joven Black-

Si-ri-us-**volvió a decir Sirius, la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento**

aagghhh-**exclamo Lily a todo pulmón**-lavate la boca Sundory, no te vaya a pegar la rabia…o la idiotez-

ja, tu ya quisieras si quiere rozarme-**se quejo Sirius**

sueñas-**murmuro Lily**

¿Sundory?-**dijo Vera**

(Todos guardaron silencio, esperando una respuesta de Sundory pero la chica se mostró recia a decirles, jugaba con sus manos nerviosa, Mia miro a su hermana….¿que pudieron haberle quitado?)

vamos cariño…si es algo intimo me tapare los oídos, pero al menos dile a tus amigas-**dijo Sirius**

puerco-**chillo Mia dándole un nuevo zape en la cabeza**

basta-**se quejo el joven**

ehh, yo…-**dijo Sundory**-…no es nada importante-

(Los jóvenes no se movieron de sus lugares…Sundory miro nerviosa a Lily buscando apoyo alguno)

será lo que tu digas-**dijo Lily**-fuera todos…antes de que le hechice-**les amenazo la pelirroja**

yo…-**protesto Mia**

fuera, largaos de aquí-**bramo Lily**

tu no me mueves de aquí ni a patadas-**gruño James**

no seria mala idea-**dijo Lily avanzando**

ma soeur-**dijo Sundory suavemente**

(Lily miro a su amiga molesta…se cruzo de brazos dio media vuelta se sentó en la cama de Sundory)

tu decides-**dijo de nuevo Lily**

(Sundory sonrió, Lily suspiro…nunca dejaría de ver esa sonrisa de retrato)

¿Ayame?-**murmuro Sundory suavemente**

(Lily miro el florero, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y asintió levemente)

chinensis-**dijo Sundory**

gigantea-**dijo Lily**

(Sundory sonrió….Lily miro la fotografía que había sobre el buró de Sundory, veinte señoritas salían en ella, todas bien arregladitas, con sonrisas angelicales, el uniforme era de color negro cubría las piernas hasta las pantorrillas y las cuellos de marineros resaltaban pulcramente…eran brillantemente blancos, con dos líneas negras finas hasta abajo, Sundory miraba la misma fotografía y sus ojos parecieron templar, Lily pestaño…miro la fotografía y luego a su amiga, después vio el día…7 de Octubre…detrás de las jóvenes estaba un frondoso árbol de cerezo y uno de genki, esa fecha no le recordaba nada….los presentes miraba a Lily intrigados..parecía estar pensando en lo que Sundory había perdido…en medio resplandeciendo como un lucero en la oscuridad estaba la estatua de la Virgen Maria con sus manos suplicantes y su hermoso rostro….algo tenia que ver….¿que le había quitado?)

Lily-**dijo Sundory**

(La chica le ignoro, las jóvenes tenían sobre sus manos…7 de octubre, Nta. Señora del Rosario)

¡Sundory!-**protesto Lily**

es una tontería-**dijo la joven**

pero es importante para ti-**dijo Lily**

para nada-**dijo Sundory moviendo sus brazos hacia ambos lados**

bien, sabes a donde voy-**dijo Lily**

pero Lily-**protesto Sundory**

él se las apañara perfectamente-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

(Sundory acepto gustosa, Lily avanzo hacia la puerta custodiadas por los merodeadores y por Mia)

se que tengo dones excepcionales…pero, me gustaría saber que es lo que tengo que buscar-**dijo James altaneramente**

no estaba hablando de ti, mister soy-el-ombligo-del-mundo-Potter-**dijo Lily molesta**

ah no, entonces…-**dijo James sorprendido**

esta claro…la chica del cabello de fuego habla de mi-**dijo Sirius señalándose a si mismo sonriendo petulantemente**

menos-**dijo Lily indiferente**

(ambos chicos se miraron¿Remus o Peter?...¡Remus!)

no es ninguno de ustedes…cuarteto de arrogantes ignorantes…no porque esta Sundory aquí-**dijo Lily conteniéndose a si misma**

(Lily descendió lo mas rápido posible del lugar)

eh Evans detente…que es lo que-**dijo James**

ve y pregúntale a Sundory, a mi no me sacaras ni una palabra-**dijo Lily firmemente**

vale…-**dijo James y Lily se sorprendió**-has lo que quieras y nosotros aremos lo propio-

(Lily salio de la sala común¿Cómo llegaría hasta él, una lechuza…demasiado sospechoso….Lily se detuvo a pensar…tenia que moverse en ese instante…si no…los merodeadores…no, no podía ni pensarlo, era su deber cuidar de su petite soeur, Lily suspiro, había otro modo, la chica bajo hasta el vestíbulo rápidamente, casi no había gente…todo estaba tranquilo, y ahí vio a su victima, era hora…de transformarse.

Dominus deus-**rezo Sundory hincada en el suelo**

Sundory, suelta la sopa…di ¿Qué ha sucedido?-**le dijo Mia**

reza conmigo, es el día de nuestra señora del rosario-**murmuro Sundory**

deberías de meterte a un madito…convento, ahí te harías mas feliz y nos harías, mas felices a nosotros-**le dijo la chica molesta**

dios te salve Maria llena eres de gracia…-**continuo su plegaria la chica**

estoy harta, quédate con tu maldito dios-**dijo Mia furiosa saliendo del cuarto con un portazo**

(Vera vio bajar a la chica enojada)

¿que ha sucedido?-**pregunto Torrence**

¿Qué ha sucedido¿Qué ha sucedido, porque…porque carajos, le puede decir todo a Lily y no a mi-**soltó Mia**

quizás porque Lillian es mas comprensiva-**dijo una voz**

metete en tus propios asuntos Lupin-

detesto…maldigo la hora en que…se..-**Mia se calló**

amm, ahora porque discuten-**pregunto James que venia bajando**

porque….a buena hora a mi hermana se le ocurre acordarse de su dios-**gruño Mia**-larganse, no quiero verlos-

no estamos a tus ordenes corazón-**le contesto una voz**

Black hazle un favor a la humanidad quieres…cómprate un piscina y ahogate en ella-**le grito Mia**

amo la vida, no muchas gracias…cuando tenga el autoestima tan baja como tu…tal vez…me lo piense-**contesto Sirius**

tienes tres segundos para correr y ya llevas uno-**le amenazo Mia**

vamos a buscar…lo que sea que a Sundory le hayan quitado-**dijo James indiferente a las miradas asesinas de Mia**

¿Por qué?-**pregunto Mia**

¿Por qué que?-**pregunto Remus**

no tenemos que darte explicaciones-**dijo James**

¿Por qué siempre le ayudan¿Por qué le protegen?-**pregunto Mia**

mmm…no lo se-**contesto Sirius**-tal vez…porque es demasiado, buena y torpe…necesita de alguien que la cuide-

¿y porque ustedes?-**pregunto Mia**

porque…si no lo hacemos…no los hombres perfectos-**dijo James**

el príncipe azul-**dijo Remus**

ella…¿Qué es ella para ustedes?-**pregunto Mia**

(el silencio invadió la sala común)

no tengo porque contestarte-**dijo James rudamente antes de salir de la habitación**

(Los demás le siguieron sin decir nada mas)

¿Qué tiene Sundory? Que la hace tan…querida-**pregunto Mia**

(Nadie le contesto)

(Los cuatro caminaban a luz de la vela bajo la capa de invisibilidad, el silencio del castillo era demasiado incomodo.)

auch..-**se quejo Remus**

lo siento-**murmuro Peter**

¿A dónde creen que haya ido Evans?-**pregunto Remus**

ella no me importa, lo que haya perdido Sundory es mas importante-**le dijo James**

vamos tras los Slytherin, debe de haber uno suelto, le sacamos la contraseña y…ya veremos que mas-**dijo Sirius**

ella sabe que es lo que perdió, sabrá como buscarlo-**dijo Remus**

tenemos métodos eficientes para saber todo sin necesidad de ayuda de esa…cosa-**dijo James molesto**

si, la chica del cabello de fuego puede…tragarse todas sus cosas-**dijo Sirius, un sonido le saco de sus pensamientos**

menuda forma de hacerlo-**gruño la voz**

no se me ocurrió otra mejor, ya te dije lo que sucedió tu te encargas de los demás-**dijo la voz de la pelirroja**

lo haré, pero no por ti-**dijo la voz**

eres la cosa mas adorable de este mundo y lo sabes-**dijo Lily entre risas**

(Los chicos se detuvieron….¿con quien estaba hablando Lillian Evans?)

dilo una vez mas y veras lo que se siente que a un gato le saquen las tripas-

con esas palabras podría darte un beso…pero no, no estoy de tan buen humor-**dijo la chica**

¿algo más?-

pues…unas galletas y te, no sentarían nada mal-**un gruñido se escucho por los pasillos**-eres un amor…podrías hacerle competencia a Black-**dijo Lily riendo**

no estoy para soportar tus con…-**dijo el chico molesto**

hablando de esos zoquetes, ya sabes….-

Sundory…-**dijo el joven**

a ja, te mucho cuidado, no deben de saber nada-**dijo Lily**

no se enteraran-**le aseguro el joven**

gracias…amor-**dijo Lily irreflexivamente**-agh, que asco soné igualita al golfo de Black, estar contigo me afecta-

tus palabras están llenas de amor al mundo-**le aseguro el joven**

(James vio a Lily caminar hacia ellos, la chica llevaba una hermosa sonrisa en su labios…a la luz de la vela que llevaba, se veía hermosa… los jóvenes no se movieron hasta que la chica desapareció.)

¡Cuidado James!-**grito Sirius**

(Sirius le quito la capa rápidamente, y la piso)

casi se quema-**dijo Remus**

¿ein?-**dijo James**

despierta…ciego, sabes creo que a tus lentes le faltan aumento-**se burlo Sirius**

oye-

pues casi te quemas cara y encima la capa, serás tarado-**le dijo Sirius**

¡Black!-**grito James enfurecido**

(Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a corretearse por todo el pasillo armando tremendo alboroto, Remus reía con Peter)

parecen colegiales enamorados-**dijo Remus**

(James y Sirius le miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.)

lo golpeas tu o lo hago yo-**dijo James**

me permites hacerlo corazón-**se mofo Remus**

¡Remus Lupin!-**chillo Sirius por todo el pasillo**

(Remus corrió antes de que su compañero le diera alcance, James le perseguía también, Peter iba muy por atrás de ellos, el chico dio media vuelta y…)

¿Qué hacen aquí?-**pregunto la severa voz**

profesor…Cernuda-**murmuro Remus**

"_menudo tío nos venimos a encontrar"_-**penso James**

con su jefe de casa ahora-**les ordeno el profesor de Pociones**

eh…eto…amh, pues a nosotros también nos agradaría verle-**dijo Sirius rápidamente**

¿ah si?-**dijo el profesor Cernuda**

eh, si vera…ha habido un robo-**dijo Sirius**-a una compañera y nosotros nos hemos ofrecido a buscarle-

¿un robo?-**pregunto el profesor alarmado**

si, si…este…-

Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew-**dijo una voz severa que los jóvenes conocían de sobra**

profesora McGonagall-**dijeron los cuatro chicos a coro…cosa que alarmo a la profesora McGonagall**

estos jóvenes le ¿buscaba?-**dijo el profesor con sus dudas**

si, profesora, le han robado a una compañera-**dijo Sirius**

a la señorita Diva-**pregunto la profesora McGonagall**

a Diva, no que va…por ella no movería ni un dedo…a Sundory-**dijo Sirius**

la señorita Laemmle-**dijo la profesora alarmada**

si, trágico ¿verdad?...que horror, que tragedia…solo imagínense…la pobre niña estaba llorando….oh que conmovedor-**dijo Sirius imitando a una magdalena en pleno llanto**-así que como buenos amigos que somos hemos venido a informales, ya sabe..ahora nos retiramos-

no tan rápido señor Black-**dijo Minerva McGonagall**-no haga esa mueca, conoce perfectamente sus antecedentes…tengo argumentos de sobra para dudar-

bueno porque no va y le pregunta a ella-**gruño Sirius de pronto**

respeto…señor-**dijo Minerva impaciente**

vale, vale…Minerva, nos conocemos de sobra-**dijo James familiarmente**

señor Potter-**dijo Minerva algo irritada**

eh si Minerva…venga somos nosotros…Sundory sufrió un robo…ya comenzamos la lista de sospechosos-**dijo Sirius**

en cuanto terminemos te avisamos-**dijo Remus**

con detalles y todos, buenas noches Minerva-**dijo James**

(Minerva McGonagall, se quedo en medio del pasillo observando como sus "alumnos" iba hacia su sala común…¿Por qué les permitía que el hablasen con tanta familiaridad?.

La luz de el medio día apenas si calentaba a los jóvenes que estaban en la ventana.

hace mucho frió-**se quejo Torrence**

apenas si es octubre-**dijo Alex**

ni me lo recuerdes…eh es verdad, que la suerte te toco ¿verdad?-**dijo Torrence sonriendo**

¿la suerte?-**pregunto Alex**

ya sabes….tu y Sundory-**dijo Torrence sonriendo**

ah, eso si…supongo-**dijo Alex**

¿acaso no estas feliz?-

si…-**dijo Alex indiferente**

ya no…te gusta…-**pregunto Torrence**

siempre…-**contesto Alex y Torrence le miro..desconcertada**-siempre…me gustara…a cualquiera…es decir…ella es tan…irreal-

le tengo envidia-**dijo al trigueña**

y ella a ti-**dijo Alex**

es…hermosa-**dijo Torrence**

lesbiana-**dijo Alex rudamente**

no, es solo que….mírala, es…simple y sencillamente perfecta-**dijo Torrence**

¿perfecta?-**dijo Alex**

si…sabe cocinar, cantar, bailar, hace arreglo de flores, dibuja de los mas hermoso, es inteligente, hermosa, rica…-

callada, torpe, no recuerda donde deja las cosas, olvida nombres con facilidad, no es buena en los deportes, es pésima para lo hechizos-**dijo Alex**

es…-

la mujer…"casi" perfecta-**gruño Alex**-ella puede ser de cualquiera-

te equivocas-

con cualquiera se conformaría-**dijo Alex**

mmmm.. te equivocas…-**dijo Torrence**

ama a todo el mundo-**dijo Alex**

ella es un alma pura…así tiene que ser-

yo siempre le querré, pero…ella y yo no podemos estar-

¿Por qué¿acaso?-**dijo Torrence mirando a la joven hablar con cuatro chicos**

ni los menciones-**gruño Alex mirando hacia el bosque frunciendo el ceño**

¿les tienes miedo?-**pregunto Torrence y Alex negó con la cabeza**-¿entonces?

solo mírala…se divierte tanto con ellos-

el que una se divierta mucho con una persona…no quiere decir que le quiera de esa forma-**dijo Torrence**

lo se…-**dijo Alex mientras agachaba la mirada**-pero…-

(La melodiosa risa de la joven llego hasta sus oídos.)

algún día lo entenderás-**dijo Alex sentándose en el filo de la ventana**

laliho-**dijo una voz**

tírate por la ventana-**contesto Alex**

tu ve y mete tu cabeza en el excusado después tira de la cadena-**dijo Lily molesta**

lo haría con gusto, pero…prefiero mirar como…-

así que…no quieres tener clase-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

oh, no..no, joven Black, malinterpreto mis palabras-**dijo Sundory mientras caminaba a su lado**

nosotros tampoco-**dijo James**

nosotros….me suena a manada…ustedes-**dijo Remus señalándolos**

vamos Remis…no seas tan aguafiestas…eh Sundory que tal si vamos un lado mas…cómodo-**dijo Sirius abrazando a la joven mientras esta se tornaba un farol navideño**

quita tus asquerosas manos de mi hermana libidinoso-**grito una chica**

habéis escuchado zumbar a un mosquito-**dijo Sirius mirando al techo**

si algo así como bbbbbbiiiiizzzz, bbbbbiiiiiizzzzz-**dijo James**

oh chicos…-**dijo Sundory llevándose los dedos a la boca**-¡Alex!-

(el joven sonrió)

¿Qué hay?-**pregunto Alex sonriendo**

(los jóvenes miraron a Alex de mala gana)

el día ha estado de maravilla ¿no es así?-**dijo Sundory**

hace algo de frió-**dijo Alex**

eh, bueno si pero….-**dijo Sundory**

le he servido de cobertor todo este día-**dijo Sirius abrazando aun mas a Sundory**

eh, no toques a mi chica-**dijo James**

¿tuya?-**dijo Sirius mientras posaba su rostro sobre el hombro de Sundory**

vamos chicos dejaos de pelar por Sundory, todos sabemos que es mía-**dijo Remus**

vaya, desde cuando Sundory paso de ser una persona a ser un jarrón-**dijo Alex**

(Los tres chicos le miraron de enojados)

ah, es verdad…olvidaba que hablaba con los merodeadores…cojo una muñequita, me divierto con ella, le doy mimos, mientras sea nueva me entretiene y cuando me aburro la boto-**dijo Alex, Sundory abrió los ojos como platos**

Alex-**dijo Sundory**

déjalo….Sundory, ha cojido la maña de Evans, insulto hasta la madre-**dijo James indiferente**-además…tiene celos…-**Alex alzo una ceja**-es que él sabe que no te puede tener-

(Sundory miro a James desconcertada, mientras el chico empujaba a Sirius y el abrazaba a Sundory)

joven Potter-**dijo Sundory**

eh un segundo, porque a él le llamas por su nombre y no a nosotros-**dijo Sirius molesto**

eetttooo…-**dijo Sundory**

porque a mi si me quiere y a ti no-**dijo Alexander sonriendo desde la ventana**

(Sundory, abrió la boca sorprendida mientras que Sirius miraba a Sundory y después a Alexander)

suficiente me largo-**dijo Sirius molesto dando media vuelta caminando por el pasillo**

no joven Black-**dijo Sundory siguiendo a Sirius**

(James miro a su amigo…Sirius era demasiado quisquilloso con las chicas, Remus miro a su amigo rechazar a Sundory, mientras que Peter miraba las piernas de Torrence, Lily miro con el cejo fruncido…Sundory…iba tras Black…tenia ganas de saltarle a Black al cuello y obligarlo a escuchar a su amiga..pero…estaba cansada de meterse entre Sundory y los merodeadores, ella siempre era la mala del cuento, Alex miraba contento la escena, Lily le pellizco la pierna, el chico cerro un ojo a modo de reflejo y se separo un poco de la pelirroja, de pronto Sundory jalo demasiado fuerte a Sirius, el joven iba a reclamarle algo pero…Sirius se quedo paralizado, todos miraron sorprendidos la escena, el joven se detuvo, respiro profundamente y volvió con sus amigos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

me quiere mas a mi que ti-**dijo Sirius sonriendo con sonrisa colgate** $$ para quienes no saben es mostrando todos los dientes $$-Sundory eres la mujer mas maravillosa de todo el mundo, es mas…Sundory ¿quieres ser mi novia?-**soltó el joven**

(La cara de Sundory volvió a teñirse de rojo, Lily estaba a punto de saltarle a la yugular, pero James y Remus jalaron a Sundory, con el ceño fruncido)

es mía-**gritaron ambos chicos a la vez**

no mía-**dijo Sirius pegándose a Sundory**

(Lily miro al escena con fastidio y asco, los tres parecían chiquillos mimados, que se estaban peleando por tener el mismo oso para dormir, Lily iba a salvar a su petite soeur, cuando un búho de color café llego a sus manos, al chica bajo de la ventana, lo tomo y le saco la carta que tenia dentro, la chica la abrió y de ella salieron flores de color azul con morado, con hojas esponjosas y anchas, Lily miro el papel con las manos temblorosas….su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor..se llevo una mano a la boca para reprimir el grito de tristeza, Sundory, logro soltarse de los jóvenes que también miraron a Lily desconcertados)

_Chinensis, reza conmigo para convertirme en pájaro_-

one-sama-**dijo Sundory**

(Lily salio corriendo del lugar, Sundory leyó el papel y siguió a Lily, que en ese momento bajaba las empinadas escaleras esquivando a los estudiantes

¡Lily¡¡Lily!-**gritaba Sundory**

acepta de una buena vez-**dijo una gruesa voz **(mientras una fuerte mano la sujetaba por el brazo, Sundory se volvió para verle el rostro)-¡Ma soeur!-**grito Sundory**

(Lily volteo la mirada, Sundory resbalaba por los escalones)

¡Sundory!-**grito Lily**

(Sundory cayó rodando por las escaleras)

aaahhh-**grito Torrence al ver a su amiga caer cuesta abajo rodando mientras se tapaba con las manos**

(tres chorros de luz salieron de distintas varitas, las escaleras se hicieron lizas, la joven cayó sobre un colchón y este resbalo por las escaleras hasta el final, Lily corrió hasta su amiga)

¿Sundory¿Sundory?-**grito Lily mientras se hincaba a lado de ella**

(La joven no se levantaba, la gente comenzó a acercarse)

vamos..Sundory despierta-**le pidió Lily**

quitate-**grito el joven de cabellos alborotados mientras aventaba a un joven de tercero**

ábranse, no se metan en mi camino-**gruñía Sirius**

(Los cuatro chicos junto con Alex y Torrence llegaron hasta en donde se encontraba Lily hincada, esperando alguna reacción de Sundory, la chica abrió los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, miro hacia el techo y vio muchas caras mirándole)

hhhuuuiii-**dijo la chica**-

¿estas bien?-**le pregunto Lily**-estas pálida-

dime como te verías tu Evans si bajaras de la torre de astronomía rodando-**gruño James**

(Lily golpeo el suelo con su mano)

¿puedes levantarte?-**le pregunto Remus**

(Sundory, se incorporo mas todo le daba vueltas, Sirius se agacho y se ofreció como soporte, la chica se sostuvo abrazando a Sirius, que la levanto lentamente)

¿Cómo te sientes?-**le pregunto Sirius**

mal-**dijo Sundory estrujando la blusa del chico**

¿puedes caminar?-**le pregunto Sirius**

(Sundory intento separase de Sirius pero las piernas le fallaron, de no se por el chico hubiera caído de nuevo al suelo)

me siento muy mal-**dijo Sundory al borde de las lagrimas**

tranquila, te llevare a la enfermería-**le dijo Sirius**

¡one-sama!-**dijo Sundory desesperadamente**

estaré a tu lado….soeur-**dijo Lily**

(Sirius cargo a Sundory en sus brazos, Lily tomo una de sus manos y se la apretó suavemente)

vamos-**dijo Sirius secamente**

(Los tres caminaron por el pasillo en silencio, cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey saco a ambos jóvenes del lugar…los dos sin decir palabra alguna tomaron caminos diferentes)

¿Qué le sucedió a mi hermana?-**pregunto la chica de cabellos cortos**

ah, solo…se cayó de las escaleras-**dijo Lily**

¿Qué¿Cómo?...voy a verla-**dijo Mia corriendo a la enfermería**

así que…Sundory se cayó-**dijo Sita**

si..lamentable accidente-**le dijo Lily**

si, claro..este…Lillian¿Qué es lo que Sundory perdió?-**le pregunto Sita**

mira que son lentas…no diré hasta que ustedes lo descubran o…hasta que Sundory decida hablar-

¿como tu digas?-**dijo Sita**

Lily-**grito Alex**

dime Alex-

¿Cómo esta Sundory?-**pregunto Alex**

para ti Laemmle-**dijo Sita enojada**-cierra el pico Fontela, y mas vale que no te vea cerca de ella, me entendiste…y tu Lillian…mas vale que no le encubras-**dijo Sita caminando por el pasillo**

esta…a comido demasiado picante esta mañana-**se quejo Alex**

jamás he entendido porque te detesta-**dijo Lily**

pero…¿Cómo esta?-**pregunto Alex**

bien, eso creo…ya la esta atendiendo Madame Pomfrey-

me alegro…eh, es verdad…toma son tuyas-**dijo Alex entregándole un ramillete de flores**

(Lily recordó el motivo de su repentina salida, pero…solo atino a garabatear algunas letras y pedirle a Alex que la enviara a la lechucearía, la chica suspiro ahora…solo bastaba esperar)

pero esta bien-**pregunto por enésima vez James Potter**

si, prongs, si¡¡¡diablos!…Madame Pomfrey no me dejo quedarme, que querías que hiciera-**dijo Sirius irritado**

que le rogaras quedarte, que no te movieras-

Evans se hubiese quedado también…sabes perfectamente que no le soporto-**dijo Sirius enfadado**

bien, en cuanto terminen las clases iremos con ella-**dijo Remus indiferente**

esta bien-**dijo James**

(Los chicos avanzaron unos cuantos metros y vieron de lejos al grupo de Lestrange, los jóvenes reían y murmuraban algo entre ellos, los chicos recordaron inmediatamente a Sundory, Remus pensó en pasar de largo e ignorarles, pero justo cuando Sirius pasaba a lado de Lestrange, este le tomo por el cuello y lo aventó contra la pared, James apuntó con su varita a los otros cuatro que iban con él)

dime querido…Raby¿que le quitaste a Sundory?-**le pregunto Sirius de manera muy amable**

así que esa..puta ya le…-**Rabastan Lestrange no termino de decir la frase porque un fuerte dolor en la nariz se lo impidió**

decías-**dijo Sirius**

decía que…esa putilla de quinta-**bramo el chico a todo pulmón**

(Sirius lo jaloneo hacia abajo y le golpeo de nuevo)

vuelve a llamarla de esa manera y te juro que tu cara quedara tan negra que hasta pasarías como un africano-**grito Sirius**

(Lestrange comenzó a reírse mientras se levantaba y se llevaba el puño de la camisa a la nariz)

déjame decirte algo….Black, lo que le haya o no quitado a Laemmle, no es tu asunto, ve a jugar…con tus muñequitas esas-**le dijo Lestrange**

veras…resulta que…Sundory es mi amiga, así que si es mi asunto-**gruño Sirius**

Lestrange chaqueo la lengua de mala gana-supongo que…no es raro, después de todo…es un jardín para doncellas-

¿Qué carajos…?-**pregunto Sirius**

ah, Black, Black, Black, te falta mucho por aprender…si tan solo fueras la mitad de lo que es Regulus-**dijo Lestrange**

jamás caería tan bajo-**dijo Sirius molesto**

Flospurus-**dijo Lestarge**

(Los chicos fruncieron el ceño….¿que significaba?)

yo no tengo lo que se le ha quitado…ella poco me importa-**dijo Lestrange antes de irse**

(James quedo confundido¿Qué había dicho Lestrange?.

Después de un buen rato las clases acabaron, los chicos esquivaron a las Bratz tenían en la cabeza cosas mas importantes que discutir si le quedaba a Nevra mejor el azul celeste o el azul cielo)

venga…lo atrapo le retuerzo el cuello y después, le pido lo que le quito a mi hermana-**dijo Mia mientras hacia como que ahorcaba a un gato**

no seas salvaje-**dijo Torrence mientras se trenzaba al cabello**

me vale, lo que la princesa opine, yo les voy hacer…respetar a mi hermana-**dijo Mia molesta**

¿Cuándo iremos?-**pregunto Vera**

esta noche…-**dijo Sita tronándose los dedos con el puño cerrado**

iré a avisarle a Lily-**dijo Torrence**

no ella no-**dijo Mia molesta**

¿Por qué?-**pregunto Torrence**

porque ella no confía en nosotros-**contesto Sita**

a sido Sundory no Lily-**dijo Vera**

además…Lillian…no aceptara-**dijo Mia**

es…salvaje la forma, pero….es Sundory-**dijo Vera**-es su…petite soeur-

Sundory solo me tiene a mi-**gruño Mia enfadada**

lo sabemos-**dijo Torrence**

están avisadas, una palabra a Evans y se olvidan de mi-**dijo Mia mientras salía del lugar**

¿Evans?-**murmuro Vera por debajo**-desde cuando le llama Evans-

sabes que siempre lo hace cuando, decimos que Sundory quiere mucho a Lily-**dijo Torrence**

es verdad…Mia es muy celosa-**dijo Vera**

¿será la razón por la que Black le llame lesbiana?-**le pregunto Torrence**

no lo se…pero no vuelvas a preguntarlo-**dijo Vera sonriendo**

si se entera…me rompe el brazo-**dijo Torrence divertida**

júralo-

(Ambas chicas caminaron por los pasillos divirtiéndose esperando el momento del ataque)

¿Sundory no esta?-**dijo Mia desconcertada**

no señorita Hamleigth, la señorita Laemmle se fue hace una hora a su habitación-**dijo Madame Pomfrey…visiblemente irritada**

¿A dónde?-**pregunto Mia**

no lo se, dijo que ella quería salir a dar un paseo-**dijo Madame Pomfrey**

¡A dar un paseo?-**grito Mia**-¡pero si tiene lastimado el tobillo!-**chillo la joven**

eso mismo dije yo-**dijo Pomfrey molesta**

¡y como se le ocurre dejarla ir por ahí sola!-**protesto Mia**

¿sola?-**dijo Pomfrey mientras arreglaba las sabanas de una cama**-sola no, el señor Potter….-

¡Potter?-**grito Mia a todo pulmón**

si, el señor Potter, fue quien vino hasta aquí y…bueno la señorita Laemmle, quería salir a dar un paseo y él…y su grupo de amigos…se la llevaron, se ofrecieron para…sacar a pasear a la enferma, dijo que tendrían delicadeza-**dijo Madame Pomfrey**

hasta un mastodonte ebrio es mas delicado que aquel troll de montaña-**chillo Mia molesta**

iba a negarme, pero la señorita Laemmle, deseaba salir y…bueno, mientras ella no caminara…no había porque preocuparse-**dijo Madame Pomfrey**

entonces…¿Cómo se la llevaron?-**pregunto Mia nerviosa**

cargándola…¿Qué otra opción tenían?-**dijo Madame Pomfrey como si estuviera revelando lo obvio**

cargarla….¡Potter, en cuando te coja te desmiembro-**grito Mia antes de salir de la enfermería**

completamente loca-**murmuro Madame Pomfrey**

esta flor se llama Acacia de Persia-**dijo la joven señalando una fotografía de una flor rosa claro, en forma de bolita y muy esponjada**-es de la familia de las mimosas-

se parece a Micifuz-**dijo James**

Nimêl-**le corrigió Sundory**

da igual-**dijo James**-¿de donde sacaste este trasto?-**le pregunto el joven**

pues…Lily tiene muchos libros de estos-

ah, vaya-**dijo Remus ojeando el libro**

y para que quiere saber sobre las plantas-**dijo James**

mm, no esta de mas saber de todo-**dijo Sundory indiferente**-además…me comento que le gustaría cultivar plantas-

pero…eso lo hacen las mujeres…muy femeninas, ella no tiene…nada de feminidad-**dijo Sirius**-esta muy amargada-

(Sundory rió dulcemente)-Lily es muy femenina-**dijo Sundory**-lo que sucede es que…bueno…ustedes la sacan de quicio-

vale, dejemos ese tema, además…esta por ocultarse el sol-**dijo James cambiando de tema**

(Sundory miro hacia el lago, el sol estaba por ocultarse entre sus aguas, el viento soplo haciendo temblar a la chica…James le abrazo y Sundory se dejo, mientras colocaba sus piernas sobre las piernas de Remus quien sonrió, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el tobillo vendado de la joven, Sirius hizo un puchero porque lo había dejado fuera, el también quería tener a Sundory, mientras que Peter se moría de la envidia, la chica poso sus ojos lilas sobre la curva cada vez menos visible del sol, de nuevo el viento soplo y los cabellos de joven que le abrazaba se movieron, Sundory le miro…James tenia fija su mirada en ella, Sundory parpadeo)

¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto Sundory**

nada-**dijo James esquivando su mirada fijándola en el horizonte**-la tarde esta por acabar-

(Sundory miro el sol de nuevo, sabia que James mentía, sabia que estaba pensando, Sundory vio como el sol moría dando paso a la eterna y bella noche.)

Antes de irse, el sol matiza y así la tarde se hace rojiza,

yo no imagine que así mi vida seria,

tras un ideal, mas no se cual nada quisiera tener…-**canto Sundory**

(Los jóvenes fruncieron el ceño…no era una canción para aquella bella tarde, Sundory pareció darse cuenta y cambio de idea)

He soñado con que tu puedas soñar,  
que dibujes en tu mente un lugar,  
donde no haya ni misterios,  
ni secretos ni maldad.  
Y encontrar un día al despertar,  
que ya nada sigue igual  
que todo vuelva a empezar,  
la la ra la.

Como dijo aquel genio,  
esta vida es un sueño, un sueño,  
como dijo aquel genio,  
esta vida es un sueño y soñaré..-

suéltenla inmediatamente-**gruño una voz a sus espaldas**

Mia-**dijo Sundory**

como puedes permitir que estos depravados te toquen-**dijo Mia enfadada**

son mis amigos-**dijo Sundory**

si amigos, por dios…solo basta con verle la cara a Potter, para saber que esperan el mejor momento para…cogerte -**dijo Mia**

que tu no sientas respeto por nadie, no quiere decir que nosotros no lo tengamos-**le contesto Sirius**

habla el sexsymbol de todo Hogwarts, pero ni pienses que mi hermana se ira a la cama contigo-**dijo Mia**

yo no espero de Sundory eso-**contesto Sirius apacible**

ja, ja…vamonos Sundory-**dijo Mia**

no puede, esta lastimada-**dijo James**

pues yo la cargare-**dijo Mia firmemente**

Mia…quiero quedarme con ellos-**dijo Sundory lentamente**

tu no sabes lo que dices-**murmuro Mia**

claro que se-**protesto Sundory**

Sundory, ellos son malos…te van hacer daño-**dijo Mia**

(Remus frunció el ceño….¿ellos no eran malos o si?)

¿porque no puedes aceptar que sean mis amigos?-**pregunto Sundory**

porque son hombres…porque solo saben hacer daño-**respondió Mia**

Mia-sama-**susurro Sundory**-

tonta-**dijo Sita**-vamos Sundory, ya es muy tarde al cuarto-

(Sundory parpadeo varias veces…Mia y Sita…su familia…siempre, Sundory miro a los chicos con tristeza)

yo..-**dijo Sundory**-nos vemos mañana-

(Sundory se levanto y Sita le extendió la mano para apoyarse, pero James le agarro la muñeca ligeramente, Sundory miro a James a lo ojos…parecía suplicarle, volvió su mirada a Mia quien le miraba con ese brillo melancólico…Sundory miro el suelo)

_ ¿Por qué¿Por qué siempre me hacen elegir? Porque siempre tengo que romperle el corazón a una persona, ya no quiero…no quiero_

(el viento volvió a soplar y un intenso olor a iris blanco inundo el lugar)

one-sama-**murmuro Sundory alzando la vista nublada**

(todos miraron a la chica que Sundory llamaba, Lily Evans llegaba hasta ellos, sus cabellos rojizos brillaban con los últimos trazos rojos del atardecer)

déjenla…que haga lo que ella quiera-**dijo Lily suavemente**

(Remus miro sorprendió a Lily, ella…les estaba apoyando…no, apoyaba a Sundory)

no te metas en esto-**le grito Mia**

ella no es propiedad de nadie, tiene derecho a elegir-

pero…ellos…Lillian-**chillo Mia**

a mi también, me enfurece que Sundory quiera pasar tiempo con ellos, pero…si ella así lo desea…Mia nunca has pensado…¿Qué siente Sundory¿Cuáles son sus sentimientos? No piensas que le haces daño-**soltó Lily**

yo…-

no eres egoísta, se que te preocupas por el bienestar de tu hermana, pero…acaso jamás se te ha ocurrido, que…le haces daño cuando insultas,…a estos…a ellos-**dijo Lily conteniéndose de decir algo mas**-o a Snape, son sus "amigos"-**dijo Lily suspirando profundamente, esta haciendo un enorme esfuerzo**-y Snape..bueno es su familia-

tu que sabes de familia…tu hermana no te quiere-**gruño Mia**

(Lily tembló…Mia estaba soltando información demás, frente a personas no…confiables)

te equivocas, pero le doy libertad a Petunia, para que…haga lo que ella quiere-

ma soeur-**volvió a decir Sundory, sonriendo**

ella no es nada tuyo, no vuelvas a llamarle así, yo soy tu única hermana-**grito Mia**

como si lo fuera-**dijo Sundory**

(Mia dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada mas, estaba molesta, Sita miro a Sundory ofendida y siguió a Sita)

aahh, bueno…siempre supuse que a Mia no le caía muy bien que digamos-**murmuro Lily**

para nada, solo…tiene que madurar un poco-**dijo Sundory**

ya, bueno…nos vemos-**dijo Lily**

sabes…cuando te lo propones puedes decir…cosas…"lindas"-**dijo James**

calla Potter-**le ordeno Lily**-el que no te insulte en este momento, es porque…esta Sundory presente, solo eso, en cuanto los agarre solos…recibirás las respuesta adecuada-**dijo Lily**

aun así…acabamos de descubrir que la fiera roja tiene corazón-**dijo Sirius**

cuidado con tus palabras Black, y ahora escucharme….me entero que le han tocado un pelo…y juren por Zeus que si me entero, y por mi madre que no vuelven a ver la luz del sol-**les amenazo Lily**

¿y que te hace suponer que te haré caso?-**dijo James**

el que pienso que valoras tu vida-**dijo Lily**

tu no tocas a un merodeador….¡nunca!-**dijo James**

no me retes Potter-

te enviarían a Azkaban-**dijo James**

no creo…que me darían la orden de Merlín Primera Clase, por librar al mundo de una peste como tu-**dijo Lily**

¡la gente me ama!-**chillo James**

Lily respiro profundamente-no contestare el día de hoy a eso, pero…ten por seguro que no estoy jugando-

(La pelirroja dio media vuelta y camino por el pasto murmurando maldiciones contra James)

apuesto a que ella también me ama-**dijo James**

(Sirius y Remus sonriendo….eso…lo dudaban…y mucho)

no entiendo¿que significa esto?-**dijo Rosier guardándose el envoltorio en el bolsillo**

es…algo…"simbólico"-**contesto el joven**

¿simbólico?-**pregunto Rosier**

si, algo así como decir que tienes cerebro-**gruño Lestrange**

(Rosier miro con el ceño fruncido a Lestrange)

para que le quiere Malfoy-**pregunto Rosier**

no tengo ni idea, pero…se lo enviare por lechuza el día de hoy-**dijo Lestrange**-además…puedo pedirle una explicación a mi hermano Rodolphus, sobre esto-

claro…Rodolphus a de saber, después de todo, es amigo de Malfoy-**dijo Rosier**-eh Snape-

(el joven de cabellos grasientos se detuvo y miro con cara de asco a sus compañeros)

enviaremos una carta a Malfoy…estábamos pensando en que…tal vez quisieras comentarlo algo-**dijo Rabastan**

¿algo a Malfoy?-**pregunto Snape**

si…esto-**dijo Lestrange**

(Snape miro el interior del envoltorio)

eh, si creo que…tengo algo que decirle, yo le enviare la nota-**dijo Snape indiferente**

esta bien…mmm, me avisas y yo pondré esto-**dijo Rabastan guardándose en paquete pequeño**

porque no me lo das y yo se lo envió cuando escriba la nota-**dijo Snape**

mmm, no se-**dijo Rabastan**

crees…que me quedare con esa cosa horrenda-**dijo Snape de mala gana**

no, claro que no…toma-**dijo Rabastan entregándole el pequeño paquete**

(Snape lo guardo en su bolsillo y siguió su camino hacia su dormitorio)

lo vez, ni siquiera le ha reconocido-**dijo Rosier**

ya, Malfoy tendrá lo que el quiere-**dijo Rabastan**

(Ambos jóvenes salieron de la sala común de Slytherin para reunirse con los demás que les esperaban para una reunión)

(Mia se coloco el cinto y metió dentro de el una espada de madera)

Mia solo vamos…a-

retorcerles el cuello y destriparlos-**dijo Mia molesta**

sabes…que no podemos…bueno, golpearles-**dijo Vera**

Black a golpeado esta tarde a Rabastan¿Por qué yo no puedo partirles el culo?-**pregunto Mia**

eh, lista-**dijo Sita mientras esta se ataba una cinta negra en la cabeza**

uy-**dijo Torrence al verlas**(Sita y Mia parecían que estaban listas para comenzar un batalla de artes marciales)

Damon girls…al ataque-**dijo Mia sonriendo**

falta Lily-**comento Vera**

no me hables de ella-**dijo Mia**

aun sigues enojada porque…bueno dejo que Sundory estuviera con los chicos-

vámonos, se hace tarde-**dijo Mia saliendo del lugar**

si te vistes así, solo lograras llamar mas la atención y cuando en la mañana busquen a los culpables, darán de inmediato contigo, entonces Sundory se enfurecerá contigo-**dijo Vera deteniéndola**-cambiate-

(Mia, asintió y después de cinco minutos, estaba con unos sencillos pantalones holgados y una blusa de lo mas indiferente)

¿segura que podrás moverte con eso?-**pregunto Torrence**

si-**dijo Mia**

(Sita vestía una falda de color negro con una blusa también de lo mas indiferente y calzaba zapatos negros)

supongo que no alzaras…las piernas-**dijo Vera**

llevo debajo un short-**dijo Sita**

ahora si…vamos-**dijo Mia abriendo la puerta**

(Las chicas bajaron…caminando lo mas natural posible, la verdad es que..Torrence estaba algo nerviosa, a diferencia de sus amigas…ella no tenía muchas…habilidades para los deportes, Mia y Sita eran ágiles y rápidas además…eran muy fuertes, Vera…corría demasiado rápido y...no era un chica inofensiva, Lily…Lily tenia una gran elasticidad y fuerza, ella…ella solo sabia combinar, faldas y blusas, como iba a enfrentarse con los chicos…y en la varita no era nada diestra, las cuatro chicas bajaron las escaleras que conducían al gran comedor, ahí se sentaron a cenar, los merodeadores estaban rodeados de chicas mientras Sundory era presa del pánico, pues Kim preguntaba los detalles de su accidente, Remus era el encargado de proteger a Sundory cuando sentía que alguna pregunta de Kim era demasiado…comprometedora, Vera vio que Mia descuartizaba todo aquel alimento que osara medir mas de un centímetro, las chicas miraron a Rebastan Lestrange estaba cenando cómodamente con su compañeros, mientras parecían celebrar un especie de mitin, Lily no se veía por ningún lado, quizás la chica aun siguiera en la biblioteca.

Una chica de largos cabellos rubios apareció en el lugar miro todas las mesas y se dirigió inmediatamente hasta los merodeadores.

Phoebe Huber, directora y creadora del Diario de la Sibila, el accidente de Sundory era una especie de espectáculo en aquellos momentos, Mia se levanto furiosa de la mesa y desaprecio tras las enormes puertas…

La chica se recargo en el filo de una ventana miro el paisaje que tenia por delante, se abrazo a si misma)

a veces estoy de acuerdo con Lily exageras mucho-**dijo Sita**

¿tu crees?-**pregunto Mia**-Sundory, es débil…torpe, demasiado buena-

y linda-**termino Sita**

no quiero que nadie la lastime-

yo tampoco…es, mi segunda prima favorita-**dijo Sita sonriendo**

pero…sabes porque deseo que nadie la toque-**dijo Mia**

si lo se, yo también tengo miedo-**dijo Sita**

(Mia asintió)

aunque…no crees que deberíamos…-

no-**dijo Mia**-aun no-

pero…ella sabe, tal vez..si le decimos de buen modo-**dijo Sita**

nunca aceptaría, además…podrimos lastimar a alguien-**dijo Mia**

ah, y veo…supongo que nunca aceptara, así como tu percing-**dijo Sita, Mia sonrió**

me sigo es que no se te durmió la boca a ti-**dijo Mia**

mejor a que tuviera la panza entumida durante varias horas-**dijo Sita**

(Vieron salir a los chicos con Sundory en sus brazos)

vamos…termina de cenar, pelear con la panza vacía no es buena idea-**dijo Sita conteniendo a Mia**

(La chica se mecía equilibrándose en el silla mientras leía un libro, era tarde y ya casi no había nadie en la biblioteca, era la hora de cenar…todos deberían estar cenando…Lily suspiro, había tenido un día bastante largo, dejo el libro sobre la mesa y fue a buscar otro, se paseo por la estanterías viendo los diversos temas que estos contenían.)

aquí lo tienes-**dijo una voz**

(La joven se detuvo en seco)

gracias-

ese tipo de información, no me es difícil buscarla ¿sabes?-

lo se, por eso te pedí ese favor a ti-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

y bien….el espectáculo del día-**dijo el joven**

mmm, estuve en primera fila, no me perdí ningún detalle-**dijo Lily**

¿Cómo fue?-**pregunto el joven**

pues…una accidente, se resbalo de las escaleras, fue una dura caída…de no ser…por, esta bien al menos-**dijo Lily**

las escaleras de la torre este tiene alfombra, este tipo de telas es para evitar derrapes…la pared, no es lisa, analiza la caída-**dijo el joven**

¿Qué quieres…?-**pregunto Lily, pero se asusto cuando se produjo un ruido seco, para cuando dio media vuelta el sujeto ya no estaba**

¿esa usted bien señorita Evans?-**pregunto Madame Pince**

si, yo…estoy cansada-**mintió Lily**

(Lily avanzo hacia la salida, cuando la voz de la bibliotecaria le llamo)

su libro, señorita Evans-**dijo Madame Pince señalando un libro de cubierta escarlata**

yo, ese…no, casi se me olvidaba-**dijo Lily**

(La chica tomo su libro y salio del lugar inmediatamente, avanzo por entre los pasillos rozo ligeramente el hombro de Rabastan Lestrange, pero Lily ignoro sus insultos miro como Mia seguía al grupo, la chica parpadeo, entro por el retrato y subió a sus habitaciones)

ja, bueno…joven Remus-**dijo Sundory**

(Lily cerro la puerta tras si, abrazando el libro contra su pecho)

ma soeur-**dijo Sundory**

(Lily reacciono y miro a Sundory "petite soeur")

eh…ah, yo..-**dijo Lily**

te comió la lengua el ratón…Evans-**dijo Sirius**

(Lily miro a Sirius inquisitivamente, petite…, Lily abrió el libro que tenia en sus manos)

"La Carta Robada" "Ana de Austria"

Me debes "La letra Escarlata"

(Debajo un sobre ligeramente pesado)

(¿Qué diablos.., Lily se fue a sentar a su escritorio, sin saber que pensar, cerro los ojos…dio media vuelta….ella caía, rodaba por la escaleras¿Qué había dicho antes de caer¡Ma soeur, la estaba llamando…no, le estaba pidiendo ayuda, ella caía, ella…caía….¡caía de espaldas! Si se hubiera resbalado…si se hubiese resbalado hubiera tenido que caer de frente, no tenia porque haber caído de espaldas….de nuevo esa imagen, ella caía…su mano…su mano estaba estirada, pidiendo…ayuda, no, quería agarrarse de algo, de alguien, todo se a galopaba en su mente, volvió a leer el libro "La carta Robada" "Ana de Austria" eso no tenia nada que ver…con La Letra Escarlata, pensemos, se dijo a si misma, Ana de Austria…reina de Francia, hija de Felipe III, rey de España, "La Carta Robada"….Alexander Dumas, había sin fin de cartas en su obra, una que hubiese sido robada…interceptada tal vez, no recordaba ninguna, tenia que calmarse, Ana de Austria, La Carta Robada, Flospurus¿Cuál era la relación, Lily saco un gran diccionario, lo soltó pesadamente sobre la mesa y paso las hojas con avidez, Ana de Austria…había dos, se había equivocado…él no conocía bien el mundo muggle, tal vez….tal vez…debía de haber algo común entre ellas dos, algo en común…. No sabía, no sabia, Flospurus…soeur, Ana de Austria….La carta Robada…no, La Carta Robada era…era una obra de Edgar Alan Poe,)

(¡Claro…La Carta Robada una obra para engañar al publico de lo obvio, Ana de Austria…Flospurus…)

¡Malfoy?-**dijo Lily sorprendida**

(Lily se levanto de la silla sorprendida y se coloco a lado de Sundory empujando a James)

¿cooommo¿ppoorque?-**dijo Lily sorprendida**

Lily-**dijo Sundory**

le dijiste que no ¿verdad?-**dijo Lily**

¿de que…estas?-**pregunto Sundory**

no…es increíble…es…¡Malfoy!-**dijo Lily sorprendida**

(Sundory miro a su amiga desconcertada, de pronto capto la misma sintonía de su amiga)

no, no..no es lo que tu..-**dijo Sundory**

no digas que no…en que cabeza cabe…es…no aceptaste-**dijo Lily**

claro que no…porque crees…-**dijo Sundory**

aaah, me quedo mas tranquila-**dijo Lily sentando a su lado ignorando a los cuatro chicos que estaban alrededor de Sundory**

cuando..gusten nos explican-**dijo James molesto**

(Lily miro de mala gana a James, ojala Mia estuviera para patearle el….¡MIA!)

tu hermana-**dijo Lily de pronto**

¿Mia¿Qué sucede con ella?-**pregunto Sundory**

ah…et..hhu…yo esto…que pases buenas noches con los chicos-**dijo Lily saliendo del lugar**

y yo que pensaba que solo hablaba plutoniano con nosotros-**dijo Sirius**

(Sundory rió, James alzo el conejito blanco que tenia a su alcance y comenzó a jugar con él haciendo reír mas a Sundory)

¿puedo pedirles un favor?-**le dijo Sundory**

los que quieras…si me das un besito-**pidió Sirius**

hey-**dijo James jalando a Sirius por la túnica**-¿Qué quieres Sundory?-

vayan por mi hermana-**pidió Sundory**-lo mas seguro es que…haya ido a golpear a Lestrange-

y arriesgarme a que me muerda y me pegue la rabia no gracias-**dijo Sirius acomodándose la ropa**

por favor-**pidió la joven mirando fijamente a Sirius**

lo que tu digas mujer-**dijo Sirius desviando al mirada**

(Sirius se levanto, los demás le siguieron)

¡dámelo ahora!-**exigió Mia**

(Lestrange estaba enfrente de su grupo discutiendo con Mia, los doce Slytherin que se encontraban en el lugar, miraban a las chicas con cara de asco, mientras que las tres chicas detrás de Mia miraban algo nerviosas)

no lo tengo…como te lo explico…yo, no, lo, ten-go-**dijo Lestrange**

mentira, devuelvemelo-**vocifero la chica**

mira…cosa-**dijo Lestrange**

tengo nombre-**grito Mia**

para mi no eres mas que una maldita bastarda-**grito Lestrange**

(Mia se lanzo sobre Lestrange sin meditarlo, Rosier y los otros seis chicos restantes se lanzaron sobre Mia, Sita y Vera se metieron en el jaleo)

vuelve a llamarme de esa manera-

bastarda, bastarda, bastarda-**grito Lestrange fuertemente**

(¡Crash, Pum, pam, poing, patatum, patatam, cuando la pelirroja abrió la puerta se quedo helada, chicos y chicas peleaban sin necesidad de varitas)

paren…paren-**pedía Lily mientras se metía entre Vera y un joven moreno de Slytherin**

quitate de en medio sangre sucia-**grito el joven**

(Lily parpadeo y después le soltó un puñetazo en la cara)

bien hecho Lily-**dijo Vera**

(Vera sintió el jalón que un joven de Slytherin, y se volvió hacia él para golpearle¿en donde había quedado la diplomacia? Lily ayudo a Torrence que se defendía de dos Slytherin con un candelabro.)

mejor me hubiera pedido ir a…cuidar a Snape-**soltó Sirius molesto**

es…a mi tampoco me hace ni pizca de gracia todo esto-**dijo James enojado**

solo vamos…vemos que están bien y…después regresamos diciendo que Mia se puso a insultarnos e intento golpearnos así que…mejor no nos acercamos a ella-**dijo Remus**

eh, si es común en ella irse a los golpes, en vez de hablar-**dijo Sirius indiferente**

(Los chicos asintieron sin objeción alguna)

¿en donde creen que estén?-**pregunto Remus**

aehm-**dijo James**

déjenmelo a mi-**dijo Sirius**

(El joven desapareció y un perro negro ocupo su lugar, Sirius alzo su nariz y olió a su alrededor, Sirius ladro y corrió, los jóvenes salieron corriendo detrás de su amigo, Sirius corrió rápidamente)

espera Sirius-**dijo Peter corriendo atrás de James y Remus**

se le olvida que nosotros tenemos dos piernas-**dijo James**

(El perro corrió todavía más rápido mientras bajaba las escaleras)

Sirius-**gruño Remus**

(el joven respiro profundamente y se dejo llevar por el instinto y se puso a la par con Sirius ambos chicos llegaron a la puerta rápidamente, James llego dos segundos después)

aaahhh-**jadeo Peter avanzando lentamente**

a que…fue muy divertido-**dijo Sirius dando brinquitos con las manos dobladas como un perrito**

ah si-**dijo James sarcásticamente**

no fue nada…cansado, ya tienes mala condición James-**dijo Remus**

lo que sucede es que no todos tenemos condición de lobezno-**protesto James mientras recuperaba el aliento**

ssshh, baja la voz-**pidió Remus**

bueno…pues, entremos…creo que adentro se esta…recreando la revolución de los duendes-**dijo Sirius**

(Los chicos abrieron la puerta y dentro se encontraban a cinco chicas peleando con candelabros y velas contra trece chicos de Slytherin que no podían mantener a rayas a las jóvenes)

y luego dicen que los hombres somos unos animales-**dijo James**

(Sirius sonrió)

(Remus hizo sonar su varita fuertemente, mas nadie le presto atención)

mejor vámonos antes de que tengamos problemas-**pidió Peter**

no que va, será divertido-**dijo Sirius es quitando una vela que en ese momento había sido lanzada de la nada**

(el chico d Slytherin cayó de espaldas, cuando abrió los ojos vio a cuatro chicos que le miraban fijamente)

¿que hacen ustedes aquí?-**pregunto sita alzando los puños**

eh…Sundory nos mando a-**dijo James**

siempre metiendo sus narices en donde no les llaman-**dijo Mia molesta**

para tu enojo mujer-**dijo Sirius molesto**-venimos aquí, por un favor que nos pidió Sundory, no te creas que me hace gracia venir a ver…como tu sacas tu salvajismo natural-

¡Salvaje yo?-**grito Mia molesta**

no, solo…te pareces a un pit bull con hambre-**dijo Remus**

ahora verán-**dijo Mia saltando a la yugular de Remus**

(Remus intento esquivarla pero tropezó con el joven de Slytherin, lo siguiente sucedió demasiado rápido para poder especificarlos, los chicos sin saber como se habían involucrado en aquella batalla campal en la que las varitas salían sobrando, era peculiar la forma en la que luchaba no solo porque…eran magos y no utilizaban magia, si no también porque…había ciertas cosas la facilidad casi felina de Lily para moverse, era una autentica liga humana, sus movimientos eran sutiles y…certeros, sus manos eran sumamente peligrosas, las utilizaba como si de zarpas se tratase, Mia era muy hábil para esquivar y dar golpes certeros, sin duda alguna era cinta negra en algún arte marcial, se le notaba en la forma de golpear, Sita lo mismo…era como si dentro de ella existiera un no se que, que le hacia esquivar cualquier golpe u ataque del oponente, salta y volaba por el aire, con gran facilidad, Vera se movía cual animal salvaje lanzando golpes y….peculiarmente intentaba como que…morder al enemigo lanzando fuertes quijadas al aire, Torrence era mas delicada, pero aun así atacaba al enemigo con las piernas como…si quisiera apresarles, James por su parte..era…escurridizo, se movía ágilmente, sus piernas parecían dotadas de alguna…ligereza que el hacia veloz, Sirius por su parte honraba su forma animal, pues como perro callejero este se peleaba, Remus cual lobo ágil y fuerte este lo hacia, Peter…se paseaba por debajo cual rata asquerosa se ocultaba en las sombras de la alcantarilla…tal vez..solo mostraban el animal que llevábamos cada uno dentro de nosotros mismos, un ruido…proveniente de afuera hizo que Sirius soltara al joven que tenia tomado por la túnica.)

McGonagall-**chillo Torrence**

(Los jóvenes dejaron de pelar entre ellos mismos y corrieron por la puerta contraria.

Sirius basta deja de de hacer eso-**chillo James**

me arde la mano y lamento comportarme como perro-**dijo Sirius mientras daba una vuelta sobre la cama y después se echaba sobre sus manos o debía decir…patas delanteras**

como fastidias cuando sacas tu instinto mas animal-**gruño James molesto**

yo amo a mi animal interior, que tu no fueras…el dragón mas hermoso sobre esta tierra que esperabas, no es mi problema-**dijo Sirius**

soy…un precioso y hermoso ciervo, los dragones son muy ostentosos-**dijo James**

lo que digas Jamie-**dijo Sirius moviendo las orejas**

no me llamas Jamie…Siry-**dijo James**

sonaste igualito al gay de Kim-**se defendió Sirius**

dejen de pelearse, algunos queremos dormir ¿saben?-**dijo Remus**

(Sirius se metió debajo de las sabanas y quedo profundamente dormido mientras que James tardo algunas horas en dormir, dando vueltas sobre la cama.

A la maña siguiente las cosas parecieron ir normales excepto porque los chicos de Slytherin evitaban al grupo de chicas salvajes murmurando cosas entre ellos, a los chicos les hacia bastante gracia, sobretodo porque Sirius hacia correr a Lily cada vez que mencionaba…fiera roja, Sundory por su parte ya se había aliviado de su tobillo torcido.

El atardecer apenas comenzaba a caer, James bajo del cuarto de chicos recién bañado.)

¿y bien?-**pregunto Sirius**

niñas-**comento James con fastidio**

te dije que no te convenía involucrarte con una de cuarto-**dijo Sirius mientras jugaba una partida de ajedrez con Remus**

lo se…pero…no quería acostarme con Deby de nuevo-**dijo James**

mas de dos veces creen que ya es algo serio-**corearon ambos chicos a la vez**

¿y tu?-**pregunto James**

ahm….pues-**dijo Sirius fastidiado**-Reina a E2 A6-**dijo Sirius la figurita se movió y destrozo la torre de Remus**-…Elionor me dijo que…bueno…fuera con ella a dar una vuelta con ella-

¿Elionor?-**pregunto James**

es bonita pero..-**dijo Sirius**

¿pero?...acaso no es la que se ha tirado a todos los tipos de Slytherin de su curso-**dijo James**

exacto…así que…ni loco…yo no toco a un zorra de Slytherin-**dijo Sirius altivamente, mientras realizaba la siguiente jugada**

hay una reputación que mantener-**dijo James afirmativamente**

caballo a F4, G6-**dijo Remus**-Jaque-

inteligente movimientos-**dijo Sirius levantándose un poco de su silla**-eh…veamos…rey a…F5 G6-

mal movimiento padfoot-**dijo James**

reina a F5 G6-**termino Remus**-Jaque mate-

no estaba presentando atención-**se defendió el ojigris**

(Remus se estiro)-así que…te fue mal-**dijo Remus**

así como…pésimo, no, habrá que…entrenarla-**dijo James**

cuando…este bien me la pasas-**dijo Sirius**

pidiendo sobras-**comento Remus**

no, solo…digo…hay días en que no tengo nada que hacer-**dijo Sirius**-sabes que chicas que quieran liarse conmigo…hay demasiadas-

(Remus suspiro y se acomodo la capa, Sirius no tenia remedio, Diva entro en la sala común, los chicos le ignoraron, no tenían ganas de hablar con ella.)

estaba pensando…en que…ya no quiero ser D´Artagnan-**dijo Sirius**

¿y eso?-**pregunto Remus**

es un pobre diablo…quiero ser, el rey de Francia-**dijo Sirius**

dile a Kim que quieres ser el Rey de Francia y te dará el papel que quieras-**dijo James**

lo se…pero el Rey no sale mucho…así que, me lo pensare-

¿Por qué, la sala común esta tan vacía?-**pregunto Remus**

no se ni me importa, así mejor…no hay quien nos moleste-**dijo Sirius subiendo los pies a la mesa**

¿comienzas a hártate de tu fama?-**pregunto Remus**

no, claro que no…además gente como yo, siempre…resalta en cualquier lado-**dijo Sirius altivamente**

(el retrato se abrió y de él entro una joven a paso lento)

buenas tardes joven Potter, Black y Lupin-**dijo la voz dulce de chica**

Sundory-**dijo Sirius a modo de respuesta**

cuando me llamaras por mi nombre….Ja-mes-**dijo James**

tal vez algún día-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

eres mala-**dijo James con puchero de niño berrinchudo**

es tan gracioso joven Potter, nunca deja de hacer gestos con la cara-**dijo Sundory**

(James sonrió)

¿A dónde ibas Sundory?-**le pregunto Remus**

pues…a mi cuarto-**dijo Sundory**

porque no te quedas un rato con nosotros-**dijo James**

aeh-**pronuncio Sundory nerviosa**-solo un rato-

(La chica se sentó en uno de los sillones y miro como se consumía el fuego de la chimenea, un silencio innecesario y molesto se produjo.)

es verdad…Sundory¿ya te devolvieron lo que habías perdido?-**pregunto Remus con delicadeza**

(Sundory sonrió)-si, joven Lupin-

¿se puede saber que era?-**pregunto James**

(La chica miro a los jóvenes)-no creo que les parezca importante-

si para ti lo es…también es para nosotros-**dijo Sirius secamente**

gracias-**susurro Sundory**

que rara eres-**dijo James mirando a la chica fijamente**

perdón-**dijo Sundory**

me pregunto…por cuantas cosas mas vas a seguir disculpándote-**murmuro Sirius, Sundory le sonrió dulcemente**

y bien…somos muy curiosos….¿que te habían quitado?-**le pregunto James de nuevo**

(Sundory metió su mano entre los pliegues de su capa y saco…lo que parecía ser un collar con muchas cuentas redondas, agrupadas en cinco grupos de diez separadas por una solitaria de color verde unidas por fino hilo de color plata, del circulo salía un hilo, el cual estaba adornado por tres cuentas mas de color azul y estaba coronado por un cruz, que brillaba intensamente.

Los tres chicos parpadearon incrédulos)

de haber sido tu, lo hubiera dejado así-**dijo Sirius molesto**

lo siento-**murmuro Sundory de nuevo**

(James miro el rosario con cierta….hostilidad)

iré a buscar a Marianne-**dijo Sundory de pronto levantándose**

no-**dijo Remus**

(Sundory les miro desconcertada)

no quisimos molestarte…es solo que, no somos de la misma opinión-**dijo James**

ya sabes que James y Sirius son muy torpes con las palabras-**dijo Remus**

ey-**dijo Sirius molesto**

(De nuevo un silencio lleno la habitación, Sundory respiro profundamente con el rosario aun en manos)

canta, canta para nosotros-**dijo James de pronto**

(Sundory se sorprendió, James siempre le era tan desconcertante, la chica se guardo el rosario en el bolsillo)

Ave Maria  
Gratia plena  
Maria, gratia plena  
Maria, gratia plena  
Ave, ave dominus  
Dominus tecum  
Benedicta tu in mulieribus  
Et benedictus  
Et benedictus fructus ventris  
Ventris tuae, Jesús

Ave Maria  
Ave Maria, gratia plena  
Maria, gratia plena  
Maria, gratia plena  
Ave, ave dominus  
Dominus tecum-**la chica elevo su voz al ritmo del Ave Maria de Charles Gounod**

(La resonancia era magnifica, la chica controlaba su voz a la perfección, sostenía cada nota perfectamente, Remus miraba a la chica simple y sencillamente embelesado, Sirius pese a la letra creía que Sundory lo hacia bastante bien, James por el contrario no la soportaba.)

Ave Ma..-**continuo Sundory pero el ruido que hizo el tintero al caer desconcentro a la chica**

no me gustaba la letra-**se excuso James**

(Sundory miro con detenimiento al chico…sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pensando)

perdón, no era mi intención-**se disculpó inmediatamente Sundory**  
(Sirius frunció el ceño…¿Qué quería decir Sundory con ello?)  
-ahm, que lamentable-**gruño Remus**

se puede saber….¿porque era tan importante para ti? Esa cosa-**dijo Sirius**

pues….-**Sundory miro el rosario**-no lo comprenderías-**dijo la chica sonriendo**

soy un insensible, inhumano, cruel, tirano, machista-**comenzó a decir Sirius melodramáticamente** (Sundory sonrió…Sirius siempre era así, la chica camino hacia Sirius y le tapo la boca con un dedo, ambos se miraron fijamente uno al otro, Sirius quería entender que le decía la mirada de la joven, Sundory suspiro profundamente, negó con la cabeza, se llevo las manos a los bolsillos saco el rosario y se lo coloco a Sirius en el cuello, mientras el chico se miraba el colgije sorprendido, Remus parpadeo, mientras James se cruzo de brazos molesto, la chica avanzo hacia James, le obligo a mirarla a los ojos delicadamente)

perdóname-**dijo Sundory lentamente**

(James hizo una mueca de enfado, la chica se levanto sobre la punta de sus pies, y James la obligo a volver a pisar el piso con toda la planta de los pies.)

no intentes arreglarlo todo con un beso-**le gruño el chico**

joven Potter-**susurro Sundory**

solo…-**dijo James**

(James aparto a Sundory de su lado, mas la chica le abrazo, James suspiro…porque no podría resistirse a una….niña, James también le abrazo, no era culpa de ella, era su mal humor.)

aaaahhh, quita tus asquerosas manos de mi hermana, maldito pervertido sexual-**chillo Mia molesta**

(Mia se acerco a Sundory y la jalo fuertemente)

¡ey! La lastimas-**chillo Sirius**

a ti que te importa-**le gruño Mia**-cuantas veces te tengo que recordar, que esos invesiles solo quieren llevarte a la cama-

Mia-**dijo Sundory molesta**

no me importa lo que digas-**dijo Mia**

Mia-**dijo Lily**

mete en tus propios asuntos Evans-**le dijo Mia molesta**-arriba-**le ordeno a Sundory**

(La chica suspiro…su hermana no tenia remedio)

porque siempre tiene que hacerle caso, podrías mandarla al demonio, no te me acerques Diva-**grito Sirius**

porque es su hermana-**contesto Lily molesta**-aaahhh, después de todo…es mi petite soeur-

(La chica se preparo para subir las escaleras)

eh Evans….no te preocupes, mañana por la mañana Sundory volverá de nuevo con nosotros-**dijo James indiferente**

ja, que invesil eres, yo no los defiendo a ustedes, no he caído tan bajo-**dijo Lily molesta**

(Sirius miro a Lily molesto junto con James y Remus)

me importa poco, lo que piensen ustedes de mi, pero…yo estoy de lado de Sundory, es todo-**termino de decir la chica**

es curioso-**dijo Sirius**

¿Qué es curioso Black?-**pregunto Lily molesta**

veras, dices que estas de lado de Sundory-**continuo Sirius**

milagro, has entendido Black-**dijo Lily sarcásticamente**

ok, haré como que no he escuchado-**dijo Sirius**-pero…si estas de lado de Sundory, estas de nuestro lado-**termino de decir Sirius, Lily lanzo un bufido**-ella, siempre nos ha defendido…y lo sabes-**Lily abrió la boca pero….tenia razón, Sundory siempre les había protegido**-así que…preciosa-**dijo Sirius**

un día te voy a destripar y voy hacerme unas preciosas cuerdas con tus intestinos, Black-**dijo Lily furiosa, esta vez fue James quien abrió la boca para protestar pero Lily le interrumpió**- y el día que eso suceda, te buscare Potter y te ahorcare tanto que los ojos se te van a salir de las cuencas de tus ojos y yo seré infinitamente feliz-

creo, que el juntarte con Hamleigh, te ha afectado demasiado el cerebro-**dijo Sirius, Lily miro a Sirius furiosa**-te he dicho lo excitante que es, que me mires así….muñeca-**le dijo Sirius con una voz sumamente sensual, resaltando la última palabra con un toque sexy, Lily miro horrorizada a Sirius, miro esos profundos ojos grises que atrapaban a mas de una en su infinita belleza, parpadeo varias veces y desvió su mirada a James quien opto por una pose sexy y le lanzo un beso, mientras le miraba fijamente con esos preciosos ojos cafés que hechizaban a cualquiera con ese intenso brillo embriagador y magnifico, los ojos de James Potter se le hicieron…enteramente hermosos magníficos y extasiantes, se sintió perdida Lily se quedo petrificada de pies a cabeza**

_ muévete, te ves patética¡¡muévete! Son Black y Potter, haz algo¡¡¡MUEVETE! _-

(Lily dio media vuelta inmediatamente nerviosa, dio unos cuantos pasos insegura, y temblando, sus pies…su rodillas todo su cuerpo temblaba, los dos chicos sonrieron para si mismos, Remus solo miro a Lily con cierta…preocupación pero también divertido, Lily nunca se había inmutado ante los comentarios de nadie, la chica subió los escalones que llevaba a los cuarto de las chicas, cerro la puerta tras si y se dejo caer, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, y sus manos sudorosas y blancas, no podía creérselo, se había sonrojado por los comentarios de dos invesiles sin nada mas que helio en la cabeza, era…¡Era imperdonable, Lily hecho a correr hasta su cuarto, horrorizada de lo que acaba de pensar, cuando entro al cuarto Mia y Sundory discutían, pero eso a Lily no le importo, solo se tiro a la cama y escondió su rostro debajo de la almohada)

¡PORQUE A MI?-**grito Lily**

(Mia y Sundory dejaron de discutir y miraron a su amiga preocupadas)

Lily-**dijo Mia**

(Lily ignoro a la chica, se levanto de su cama y se metió al baño en donde se mojo la cara con agua helada, cuando salio del baño, la fría y aristica Evans había regresado)

¿Lily?-**preguntaron Mia y Sundory a la vez**

tengo sueño, estoy cansada-**dijo Lily secamente**

(Vera y Torrence entraron en ese instante)

Lily, nos acabamos de encontrar con Black y Potter, partiéndose de la risa…dicen que..-**dijo Vera**

esos cabeza hueca…quedamos en empate-**confeso Lily, Sundory sonrió…conocía su…empate**

¿Qué te..?-**iba a preguntar Torrence**

mañana les destrozare, les sacara los ojos con mis propias manos-**grito Lily furiosa, mientras un leve y apenas visible tono rosado aparecía en sus mejillas**

(Sundory miro a su amiga inquisitivamente, y sonrió…creía saber…lo que había sucedido,…después de todo, cualquier…chica sucumbía antes los encantadores ojos de ambos chicos, Lily era fuerte…pero no dejaba de ser mujer.)

viste su rostro-**dijo por enésima vez Sirius**-dos segundos mas y juro por mi madre que comenzaba a babear-

si, Sirius todos lo vimos-**comento Remus fastidiado**

ah, al pequeño Moony, no le gusta que hablemos mal de la flacucha y plana Evans-**dijo James**

James…-**dijo Remus a manera de reprocho**

dios…otro poco y me desnudaba con las manos-**dijo James**

a mi me parece que la chica te estaba devorando con los ojos-**dijo Sirius**

exageran-**comento Remus**

exageramos…viste su maldito rostro o te lo describo¡¡¡¡Era de cordero a medio matar!-**grito James**

baja la voz, James-**pidió Remus**-vi su rostro, y si… estaba…desconcertada-**les corrigió el chico**-pero de ahí, a que te desnudara con los ojos…hay un gran abismo de yo diría del tamaño de Everest-**termino de comentar Remus**

bah, no le hagas caso Prongsy, para mi que Evans…en ese momento babeaba cacheteando las banquetas por ti-**dijo Sirius divertido, comenzando a reírse como loco maniaco**

(James asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza y riendo con Sirius)

niños-**murmuro Remus girando los ojos**

disculpa ¿niños?-**dijo Sirius molesto optando por una pose de infinita sabiduría**

escuchaste perfectamente-**dijo Remus serenamente**

me estas llamando…-

no, tu comportamiento es el de un niño-**le corrigió Remus**

perdone su majestad madurez-**gruño Sirius molesto**

ah, vamos Sirius…deja de hacerte el ofendido que no te queda-**dijo Remus y Sirius lanzo un bufido de indignación**-en definitiva…eres…un niño-

ja, pues fíjate que hay mas de 200 chicas que puede probarte lo contrario-**dijo Sirius altivamente**

oh, por dios…Sirius, eso…no tiene nada que ver-**dijo Remus**-me refiero a la cabeza no…a cuando comenzaste a…-**Remus buscaba la palabra correcta**-gozar…de tus bajos instintos-

¿mis bajos instintos?-**pregunto Sirius**-o sea…son, de mi uso exclusivo-**dijo Sirius**

esta bien….Lily babeaba y se derretía y…..se deshacía, casi le hace el amor a James frenéticamente en ese momento ¿contento?-**dijo Remus de pronto**

Moony….ya exageraste tu-**dijo Sirius serenamente**

eh dicho una mentira del tamaño de autobús noctabundo-**murmuro para si Remus**-escuchaste lo que querías…así que déjame dormir ahora-**dijo Remus mientras corría las cortinas adoseldas de su cama**

lo has aceptado-**dijo Sirius contento**-lo ha aceptado, me ha dado la razón-**dijo Sirius contento**-no, yo siempre tengo la razón-**corrió Sirius altivamente**

lo que diga su majestad-**dijo Remus en tono de burla pero Sirius no lo noto**

(James sonrió…ambos eran como el agua y aceite)

ya duérmete Sirius…o mañana no vas a despertarte-**murmuro Remus**

no tengo sueño-**dijo Sirius mientras abría las ventanas que tenia cerca de su cama**-además…Fixy y Dixy quieren…charlar un rato solas…y no tengo ganas de ver en este momento a Didy, podría ponerme a cantar en este momento-

pero no lo harás-**gritaron James y Remus al mismo tiempo**

no, mi bella voz no es digan de ser escuchada por sus impuros oídos-**dijo Sirius arrogantemente**-además…el tenor del cuarto es Jasmie-

(James giro los ojos….y se tiro a su cama, para descansar, mientras se quitaba los lentes, estaba ligeramente cansado, un segundo…¡Sirius le había llamado Jasmie, el chico tomo una almohada y se la aventó a su amigo, un ligero ¡ay! Se escucho por toda la habitación)

¡Sirius!-**gruño Remus**

no me muerdas-**chillo Sirius**

pues apaga la luz y cállate-**grito Remus**

estrellita ¿como estas?

me pregunto ¿que serás?

un diamante debes ser,

di si tu me puede ver.-**canturreo Sirius con voz aguda y desafinada**

(James se tapo lo oídos con la almohada…Sirius no tenia madera de cantor)

Estrellita si te vas

di que no me olvidaras-**continuo el chico-**¡Ay!

prefiero escuchar a un gato torturado-**chillo Remus**

gggrrr-**gruño Sirius**

buenas noches-**dijo Remus**

James-**grito Sirius**

eu-**contesto el joven**

Cuando la luna se pone regrandota

como un pelotota y alumbra el callejón-**canturreo Sirius, James sonrió…Remus se enfurecería**

se oye el maullido de un triste gato viudo

y su lomo peludo se eriza con horror

pero no falta quien mande un zapatazo

que salga hecho balazo a quietarle lo chillón

en el alero del místico tejado el gato

se ha quejado cantando esta canción-**canturrearon ambos chicos a todo pulmón**

Gato:

Para curar el mal de amores

dijeron los doctores que no había salvación

ahora me dicen gato viudo

porque una gata pudo quitarme lo chiqueon

antes sacaba del mandando

me daba pa´mi helado mi cine y mi fútbol

ahora con lo que me a pasado

me tiene mas enfriado que un hielo de jaibol.

Con esta triste y maullida serenata

la noche es una lata

no duerme el mas gallon.

Salio una vieja con cuetes, crema y bata

y le pidió a la gata tuviera compasión

pero la endina se hace remolona

por dice la patrona que ya no da jalón

el pobre gato esta pagando el pato

allá va otro zapatazo y allá va otra canción

(Remus se movió entre las sabanas….¿que había hecho él para merecer semejante tortura)

Gato:

Para curar el mal de amores….-**que había hecho él para sufrir aquella tortura**

(Las chicas bajaron a desayunar como de costumbre)

buenos días joven Lupin-**dijo Sundory**

¿buenos según quien?-**gruño Remus**

oh…lo lamente-**dijo Sundory**

no, tu no tienes la culpa-**dijo Remus de pronto**

¿dormiste bien?-**pregunto Sundory de pronto al ver el rostro de Remus**

no-**murmuro el joven**

por…-

gracias a que recibí una…hermosa serenata, de James y Sirius-**dijo Remus molesto**

ah, vaya-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

(ambos chicos comenzaron a ingerir sus alimentos, cuando James y Sirius entraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un autoestima por arriba de todo conteo)

wolas Sundory-**dijo Sirius sentándose a lado de la joven**

buenos días joven Black-**le devolvió el saludo la chica**

eres tan mona-**dijo Sirius abrazando a la joven**

ah…joven Black-**dijo Sundory azorada**

siempre hueles tan bien-**dijo James mientras le retiraba el brazo a Sirius y se acercaba al cuello de la joven**

chicos-**murmuro Sundory**

eres mi chica-**dijo James**

no es la mía-**dijo Sirius**

mía-

mía-

mía-

mía

par de babosas…-**gruño una voz a sus espaldas**

ah, es la horrible fea, gorda, marimacha y lesbiana de Hamleigth-**murmuro Sirius**

tu hermana es tan dulce y hermosa…en cambio tu no sacaste nada a ella-**dijo James**

mira quien habla el que tiene en coeficiente intelectual mas pequeño que el de un gusamoco-**dijo Lily**

hola preciosa-**dijo Sirius divertido**

chinga tu madre Black-**soltó Lily fríamente**

James chasqueo la lengua-esas palabras no son dignas de una señorita tan bonita como tu-

(Lily miro fríamente a James)

tu quien eres para decidir me vocabulario-**dijo Lily molesta**

(James se levanto de la mesa.)

gggrrrr, eres tan excitante-**dijo James acercándose a Lily**

(Lily dio paso hacia atrás)

deja de jugar Potter-**le dijo Lily molesta**

¿jugar?-**pregunto James haciéndose el ofendido**-escuchen todos-**grito James**

(El gran comedor se calló, un merodeador iba a hablar)

de ahora en adelante, nadie puede tocar a Evans, ya que…pues…ella es mi chica-**grito James tomándola por la cintura**

(La sala se lleno de murmullos)

¿Cómo!-**grito Lily**

no te gusta nena, eres la chica…numero uno del gran admirado hermoso grandioso…-**dijo James altivamente**

cavernícola viviente-**grito Lily**

que dulce eres-**dijo James divertido tomándola por la barbilla, mientras le aprisionaba las manos atrás de la espalda de ella impidiéndole movimiento alguno**

(Lily tembló ante el contacto de James, James sonrió al notar su miedo...la muy tonta había caído, estaban tan cerca…)

la verdad es que…eres…tan guapo-**dijo Lily seductoramente**

¿en serio?-**dijo James**

si..tienes unos ojos…hermoso…dos hermosos mares arandano en los cuales se reflejan la belleza del mundo…un cabello tan…seductor…-**continuo Lily, mientras ahora era James quien estaba cayendo redondito, pues comenzó a dejar de ejercer presión y Lily saco una mano**-…y unos labios…tan..amh…irresistibles-

(James acerco a la joven a sus labios….estaban a dos milímetros cuando…)

cuidado muñeca-**dijo James deteniendo la mano de Lily a dos centímetros de su mejilla**-eres una gatita muy…voluble, no soy tan tonto-**dijo James**

no me digas-**dijo Lily incrédula mientras le soltaba un puñetazo limpio en la boca del estomago con gran fuerza**

(El chico la soltó y se llevo las manos al estomago, Lily no solo le había golpeado, si no que también le había sacado el aire)

aaahh cof, cof-**se quejo James medio hincado**

cuidado muñeco, que esta gatita…si tiene garras-**dijo Lily seductoramente**

(Lily dio media vuelta dejando a James Potter en ridículo enfrente de todos, Mia miro a Lily…sorprendida, Vera y Torrence aplaudieron)

¡Lily eres mi héroe!-**chillo Mia desde lejos**-primero los dejas cayados….. después…en ridículo-

Dos cero favor Lily-**grito Sita**

¿que seguirá?-**pregunto Mia**-dale Potter, te ha dejado sin armas-

calla…lesbiana-**salto Sirius en defensa de su amigo**

oh…pobrecito Black…¿sigues buscando el amor?-**pregunto Mia**-no te preocupes corazón…tiene mi atención-**dijo Mia divertida**-ya sabes,...tu siempre me has dado ¡Lastima!-**dijo Mia en voz alta**

(Mia camino hasta donde estaba Lily sonriendo 

estas perdiendo tus dotes de conquista Potter¿Cuál va a ser tu siguiente conquista¿Myrtle la llorona?-**pregunto Sita divertida**

y el tuyo cual va a ser…Heaney…el primer limosnero que se te cruce-**pregunto Remus**

limosnero…ellos no se quieren a si mismos…me recuerdan…a, gente como tu…¿Por qué el pequeño Remusin no se quiere?-**dijo Vera divertida**

venga…chicas…no tenemos que hablar con gente de tan escasa sesera y faltos de amor, no hay que caer tan bajo, basta con hablar con un Slytherin para decir que sentimos lastima por alguien¿pero un merodeador? No…no..no, no, ya estamos excediéndonos…-**dijo Torrence**

(Las chicas rieron abiertamente en la cara de los merodeadores, los dejaron en ridículo enfrente de todo el cuerpo estudiantil, y en sima se burlaban de ellos ¡en sus caras!)

nos vemos amor-**dijo Lily lanzándole un beso a James**

(Las chicas volvieron a reír antes de salir del comedor, en donde se hizo un profundo silencio)

¡Me caga!-**grito Sirius**-¡mi madre¡¡yo a esas me las cargo!-**grito Sirius iracundo en su cuarto**

esta vez…se pasaron no tienen…abuela-**dijo James molesto**

yo las muerdo-**dijo Remus frustrado**

y yo me las tiro a la yugular-**dijo Sirius moviendo los brazos enérgicamente**

tenemos que pensarlo detenidamente, pero…no por ahora, tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch y después…a repasar la obra, ahí…en Halloween les daremos su merecido-**dijo James firmemente**

pero ellas no participan en la obra-**dijo Remus**

lo se…pero si renunciaron es por algo…¿no, les arruinaremos el chistesito-**dijo James**

seria mas fácil que mañana les metamos algo en el desayuno-**dijo Remus**

si…eso-**dijo Sirius**

(Sirius desapareció del lugar dejando todos desconcertados)

le ha dado duro a su ego-**dijo Remus**

amen, que no soy yo-**dijo James**

(A la mañana siguiente las cosas estuvieron con total indiferencia, las chicas estaban metidas en sus estudios, mientras que los chicos estaban mas entretenidos en hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Mich Mups…un chico al que gustaban de molestar desde primer año, quien por cierto les correspondía en sentimientos de aberración, aunque…claro no había como fregarle la vida a Snapy, Sirius parecía muy alegre desde la mañana cosa que espantaba terriblemente a James y Remus esa sonrisa solo se podía deber a algo… y suponían a quien iba dirigido el atentado, la pregunta era…¿hasta cuando iba a esperar?

El joven iba escoltado por dos bellas damas)

suicídate-**murmuro Lily**

ah, la anti-romántica de todos los años…Lily Evans-**dijo Alex**

esta la carta de córtate las venas-**soltó Lily**

a mi me parece muy linda-**dijo Sundory**

por dios…eso es un punto en mi favor en mi lista de me suicido el día de hoy-**dijo Lily**

(Alex y Sundory rieron, se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw y siguieron muy animados su conversación.)

(Mia entro al comedor y rodó los ojos, al menos en esa tarde su hermana estaría con Fontela y Lily…no con los idiotas de los merodeadores que comían rodeados por las Bratz, seguro que les han de estar contando alguna idiotez como de costumbre, las chicas se sentaron alejadas de ellos.)

¿Mia ya terminaste tu redacción de Pociones?-**le pregunto Vera**

no, eh…estado…no he tenido tiempo-**dijo Mia sulfurada**

no les veas, se no se amarga el desayuno y con lo belicoso que esta-**dijo Sita**

es que….gggrr, como les odio-**dijo Mia mordiendo su tostada**

(La risa de Sirius se escucho por todo el comedor, seguida de las chicas y James)

aagghhh, voy a vomitar-**dijo Sita**

ah…creen que no le importe a Binns si escribo un poco grande-**pregunto Torrence mientras comía mermelada de durazno**

depende si tiene como diez centímetros la letra tal vez…si tiene como tres lo pensara-**dijo Vera**

gracias pero…me faltan cinco centímetros aun-**dijo Torrence decepcionada**

vale…hazla de dos y así…todo queda-**dijo Sita sonriendo**

tienes razón y si no le gusta…pues ni modo-**dijo Torrence**

(Mia estornudo y hizo una mueca poco agradable)

¿Mia?-**dijo Vera**

¿Qué…-**dijo Torrence pero no pudo terminar su frase**

(Mia cambio sus cortos cabellos multicolor, por unos largos lazos de diablo, y su piel se tiño de color morado, por toda la cara se le lleno de repugnantes y asqueroso granos de color verde y negro…comenzando a inflar como un autentico globo de helio)

¿Qué…?-**dijo Sita**

(Vera se levanto inmediatamente)

no coman nada mas-**dijo Vera**

¿por…?-**Sita no termino su pregunta **(ya que su voz se perdió y su cuello se lleno de plumas moteadas de diversos colores, mientras que de las manos le salía afiladas uñas mohosas con hongos y pus, y su piel se convirtió en una autentica cloaca pues de ella salían bichos asquerosos, inflándose irremediablemente, Torrence grito asustada, mientras Vera se inducía al vomito por si misma, Torrence miro con asco a Vera, pero no pudo decir nada mas porque su cuerpo se convirtió en la versión real de Pegy, le salieron nariz, orejas, y boca de cerdito, hasta una colita rizada con manos y pezuñas igual, de piel amarillo y despedía un aroma fétido insoportable, Vera se limpio la boca con agua natural, les había puesto algo en el desayuno, si lo vomitaba…antes de que surtiera efecto nada pasaba.

Los chicos reían al ver flotar a sus compañeras, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter eran quienes mas alto reían, se les habían escapado dos, pero…otra les tendrán, Sirius apunto su varita a la chica de cabellos de lazo del diablo y le pincho…cual globo desfilándose la joven se puso así a revolotear por todo el comedor, causando gracia a todo el mundo, los chiquillos que agarraban el estomago y lloraban de la risa.)

asquerosos merodeadores de mierda-**gruño Lily levantándose de su lugar**

(Los chicos pararon de reír y se levantaron de sus lugares, la chica empuñaba su varita con decisión)

ahora veras-**dijo Lily enfadada**-¡Midori….-(La chica alzo la varita y una gran fuerza centrifuga se concentro en la punta de esta, el viento se agitaba con gran fuerza, los chicos se sorprendieron) no…(Lily estaba apunto de lanzarles el gran torbellino, cuando una joven de cabellos negros se interpuso.)

No Lily-**le grito Sundory poniéndose enfrente de los chicos sirviéndoles de escudo, con los brazos abiertos**

Sundory hazte a un lado-**le pidió Lily**

no-

Sundory-

¡no lo haré!-**grito Sundory**

(Lily cerro los ojos y bajo la varita, Sundory respiro aliviada)

no necesito de varitas para ellos-**grito Lily enfadada**

(Sundory abrió lo ojos sorprendida, vio pasar a su compañera a gran velocidad, la joven se iba a lanzar contra los chicos cuanto un joven le detuvo)

¡Alex!-**grito Lily sorprendía**

no lo valen Lillian-**le dijo Alex**

esos idiotas-**grito Lily furiosa**

recupera la sensatez, no valen el que te arriesgues-**dijo Alex**

si, Lilys…tu no nos tocas ni la nariz-**dijo Sirius**

invesil-**dijo Alex y todos le miraron sorprendidos**-Lillian podría desfigúrate el rostro-

y lo voy hacer-**dijo Lily peleando con Alex que le detenía**

no, no lo harás…podrías pero…no valen que te arriesgues, recupera el sentido¡¡eres prefecta!-**grito Alex intentando que Lily dejara de pelear**

esta bien-**dijo Lily molesta cruzando se de brazos**

(Alex suspiro y dejo de sostener a Lily, la chica se arreglo el uniforme, Alex tomo a Lily para dar media vuelta, pero…)

escúchenme bien…no se quien fue el gracioso-**dijo Lily levantando su mano amenazadoramente hacia los chicos**-pero…juro por mi madre, que en cuanto pueda…-

Sirius chasqueo la lengua de mala gana-tu…no me tocas ni pelo, marimacha-

escúchame bien idiota-**dijo Lily amenazadoramente acercándose a Sirius**-cuídate las espaldas…por que cuando menos lo esperes, te voy a romper la madre cabron-

(Sirius iba a contestarle pero James le detuvo)

no pierdas tu tiempo con una guarra como esta-**dijo James**

aguas Potter, que te la estas ganando…las varitas para mi no cuentan invesil….yo se valerme por mi misma y no me ando con puñeterías como la varitas o pociones….a palabra o a golpes, pero habrás de entender que a mi me respetas-**dijo Lily firmemente**

estas loca-**murmuro James**

maricones-**grito Lily**

a mi me gustan las mujeres-**se defendió Sirius**

baboso, idiota, invesil-**soltó Lily**-marión no quiere decir que te gusten los hombres, si no que se refiere a aquel que no tiene los huevos para enfrentarse limpiamente-**dijo Lily **-y de eso ustedes no tiene nada-

(La joven salio del gran comedor, seguida de Alex y Sundory)

Lily-**dijo Sundory**

no…no voy a escucharte, me tiene hasta el….nini-**dijo Lily furiosa**

dilo de nuevo…hasta ya lo has hecho-**dijo Alex**

llegue a mi limite de palabrotas el día de hoy-**dijo Lily avergonzada**-pero…es que no encontraba con que mas decirles a ellos…esas cosas-

(Lily miro a Sundory que caminaba callada a su lado)

tienes que aceptarlo-**dijo Lily**

ustedes…les provocaron-**contesto Sundory**

ja….¿nosotras?-**grito Lily indignada**

ustedes se burlaron de ellos ayer-**dijo Sundory lentamente**

porque me insultaron-**grito Lily**

tu insultaste primero al joven Potter-**dijo Sundory**

aaahhh, solo…trataba de…-

¿defenderme?-**pregunto Sundory**-Lily…eh estado muchas veces a solas con ellos, tantas que si mi hermana se entera no acabaría nunca de reprocharme, si ellos quisieran hacerme algo, ya lo habrían hecho, pero nunca…nunca me han tocado un pelo-**dijo Sundory firmemente**

pero…se te estaban encimando, y…te han marcado como…su…concubina principal, ningún chico se te acerca-**dijo Lily**

no voy a discutir eso, y en cuanto a los chicos…eso me tiene sin cuidado-**dijo Sundory**

ah, Sundory-**dijo Lily suspirando**

ssshh…no escuchan-**dijo Alex**

¿escuchar que?-**pregunto Lily**

parece que…-**dijo Alex**

¡Mia, Sita!-**dijo Sundory preocupada…por los chicos**

(Los tres corrieron de nuevo al gran comedor)

dale…duro…a la yugular…destrozale el rostro, partesela-**gritaba Vera entusiasmada arriba de la banca**

sangre, sangre…auch, eso ah de haber dolido-**dijo Torrence**

de las greñas…al…¡suelos!-**grito Vera**

con la jarra, el tenedor, con el cuchillo…yo te doy el cuchillo-**dijo Torrence**

que buen derechazo,…patealo, golpealo, pichale los ojos…la quebradora-**gritaba Vera fuera de si**

chipote, chipote, chipote, uuuhhhh-**gritaba Torrence**

(Los gritos de las jóvenes alentando a sus amigas y los gritos de las chicas horrorizadas, no hicieron mas que asustar mas a la pobre de Sundory que estaba apunto de sufrir un para cardiaco, Lily y Alex se abrieron paso a codazos, rodillazos y pellizcos, Lily abrió la boca sorprendida, de nuevo…Mia y Sita tenían en grandes aprietos a Black y Potter, Sundory no duro mas de dos segundos y le desplomo en el suelo al ver la túnica de James con sangre, Alex la detuvo, en su ciada a la suelo)

detenlas-**dijo Alex**

y terminar peor que un cristiano en épocas de Neron ni loca-**dijo Lily**

(el duro contacto de la cabeza de James con la madera asusto a Lily tanto que se horrorizo al ver que Sita lo volvía a agarrar de los cabellos para intentar azotarlo contra el piso)

inmobilus-**grito Lily apuntando a Sita en su intento de desfigurar al pobre de James**

(Lily vio que le joven caían al suelo y se quedaba quieto, así que se acerco a Mia que intentaba matar a Sirius)

suéltalo…ya…déjalo…-**dijo Lily mientras agarraba a Mia**-Mia el pobre…esta bañado en sangre…tiene la nariz rota…déjalo en paz¡¡lo quieres matar!-

(Lily obligo a Mia a soltar a Sirius)

salvaje…imprudente-**le grito Lily a Mia quien era arrastrada hacia en donde se encontraba una inconsciente Sundory**-mira…lo que has hecho-

¡Sundory!-**chillo Mia**-quitale las manos de encima Fontela-**grito Mia**

Mia…tranquila, solo…-

(Sundory abrió los ojos lentamente, Sita se acercaba a las chicas, mientras Mia le soltaba un manotazo a Lily que le detuvo de golpear a Alex)

¿Sundory estas bien?-**pregunto Mia**

(Sundory no contesto, se levanto del suelo ayudada por Alex, la chica paso de largo, Lily sabia a donde iba, James se presionaba con los dedos el labio partido y la ceja abierta, el uniforme todo desalineado, los cabellos manchados, la camiseta rasgada, con machas de sangre, mientras que Sirius intentaba detenerse la hemorragia de la nariz que le escurría y se quejaba, Sundory se acerco a ambos chicos con preocupación y los ojos llenos de lagrimas)

no te preocupes…Sundory estoy bien…solo-**dijo Sirius con la nariz tapada**

(La chica le alzo la barbilla haciéndole la cabeza hacia atrás)

no te tapes la nariz, permite que el oxigeno entre-**dijo Sundory con suavidad**

cariño no creo que..-**dijo Sirius**

hazlo, tiene razón, así no permites que se cicatrice la herida, taponenadote la hemorragia-**dijo Lily**

¿Cómo fuiste capaz?-**pregunto Sundory dolida**

yo..eh..bueno..si me pase un poco-**dijo Mia**

¿un poco?-**grito Sundory**

se lo tenían merecido, te estaba tocando, y luego…me inflaron y…yo solo quiero protegerte-**se defendió Mia, mientras recibía una bofetada de Sundory**

eres horrible-**chillo Sundory llorando**-tu no eres mi hermana-

Sundory-**dijo Mia**

no vuelvas a tocarlos-**le grito Sundory entre lagrimas**

pero…-**dijo Mia**

(Lily se acerco a Sirius que peleaba con Remus ya que le dolía la nariz)

ella también quería golpearlos-**dijo Mia enfadada señalando a Lily**

un buen puñetazo me hubiera desenchilado…yo solo quería ponerle el ojo morado, no practicarle la 97° tortura del Marques de Sade-**se defendió Lily**

pero no lo hizo y nunca lo hará-**dijo Sundory**-vete no quiero verte-

(Sundory se acerco a James a quien ayudo a levantarse.

La bola de gente se deshizo y cada quien fue a sus respectivas clases, mientras que Peter, Remus, Lily, Sundory, Sirius, James y una bola de Bratz, iban a la enfermería.)

arriba-**dijo Lily por enésima vez cuando Sirius bajaba la cabeza**

inténtalo tu-**chillo Sirius**

podría…meterte un cotonete por la nariz con algo de vaselina, así se te taponaría mas rápido-**dijo Lily alzándole el rostro**-no te lo tapes-

pero es que…-

no permites le circulación de aire, así no se te coagula la sangre, y te tapone la hemorragia-**dijo Lily**

ah…como duele-**dijo Sirius**

(Madame Pomfrey comenzó a gritar cosas cuando vio a los chicos en el estado en el que iban, les obligo a sentarse y dado que un tenia heridos de la ultima broma de los merodeadores les hizo esperar un poco mientras eran atendidos por sus compañeras.)

por un…lado…te lo tenias muy bien merecido…aunque…acepto que se paso de la raya-**murmuro Lily**

solo estas aquí por Sundory-**dijo Sirius**

en parte…por otra…no puedo dejar que los ignorantes como tu…sufran mas lesiones por idioteces-**dijo Lily**

gracias por preocuparte Evans-**dijo Sirius**

olvídalo Black…en cuanto te pongas bien, te voy a dejar el ojo bien morado-**dijo Lily firmemente**

eres linda…cuando no gruñes-**dijo Sirius**

tu nunca cambiaras…playboy-**dijo Lily**

eso…¿Qué significa?-**pregunto Sirius**

playboy…mm supongo que es el equivalente al playwizard, para ustedes-**dijo Lily**

aaaahhh, crees que soy tan majo como esos…tíos-**pregunto Sirius**-¿Cómo una chica como tu? Sabe de esas cosas-**pregunto Sirius con morbo**

mmm….no creerás que soy idiota para no ver las revistas que llevas en los bolsillos Black-**dijo Lily**

eres observadora-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**-¡ay!-

no chilles Black-**dijo Lily limpiándole el labio inferior**-

pues arde…podrías hacerlo con mas amor-**le pidió Sirius**

si te callas con gusto-**dijo Lily**

(Sirius se limito a mirar a Lily mientras que del otro lado de la cortina, James no paraba de quejarse.)

agr, prefiero oír como torturan a un gato-**murmuro Lily**

yo se que te gusta Prongs-**soltó Sirius**

(Lily presiono con fuerza la mejilla de Sirius)

¡ay! Hombre…era un chiste mujer-

solo…presione un poquito de mas-**dijo Lily sonriendo**-listo-

ya no me sale sangre-**dijo Sirius**-pero me siento si tuviera un…moc..-

no seas puerco-**le reprocho Lily**

a lo otro…¿en verdad soy tan guapo como esos tipos?-**pregunto Sirius**

no-**contesto Lily secamente**-es que…bueno…en el mundo muggle, los de playboy no solo se limitan…a revistas si no también….-

a ja si continua-**dijo Sirius entusiasmado**

bueno…hay videos-

¿videos?-**pregunto Sirius sorprendido, Lily asintió nerviosa**-¿de que tipo¿Qué sucede¿Qué pasan?-

bruto, son de los teletubis cantando, piensa por el amor de dios Black-**gruño Lily**

¡AAAHHH¿los muggles gravan eso?-**pregunto Sirius interesado**

si..lo mas bajo que ha podido caer el mundo-

¡que va!-**soltó Sirius**-dime Lillian…¿Dónde se consiguen¿Cómo los consigo¿tu los has visto¡eres mi playboy! Te doy…todo lo que tu quieras, si me los consigues-**dijo Sirius en doble sentido**

¡ay!-(Fue lo que James, Sundory y Pompy escucharon antes de que la cortina se abriera)

¡pervertido sexual, libidinoso, puerco, cerdo, depravado, degenerado¡¡eres un asco Black!-**grito Lily antes de irse**

tu fuiste la que iniciaste la Sirius

aaaaaagggggggggrrrrrrrr, la próxima vez te voy a dejar sin carnet para padre-**grito Lily antes de salirse**

(Sirius comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente, mientras se tiraba a la cama y se agarraba el estomago, revolcándose de la risa y quejándose un poco de la nariz y las costillas.

La tarde caía lentamente los chicos estaban siendo atendidos por casi todas las chicas de Gryffindor.)

¿te duele?-**pregunto Diva por sexagésima vez**

un poco cariño-**dijo James haciéndose el enfermo terminal**

nunca he comprendido como es que Dumbledore acepto a esa bastarda salvaje-

(Sirius comenzó su ataque de risa en ese día habitual, las chicas le miraba con algo de preocupación, mientras el chico se dolía un poco de la nariz que lucia una hermosa bandita de color carne, James miro a su amigo y después la sala, Evans murmuraba maleficios en contra del joven que reía hasta llorar ¿Qué era lo que se traían esos dos?)

aaaahhh, Sundory tiene razón, Evans es tan mona-**dijo Sirius aun entre risas**

ey, creí que era mi chica-**dijo James en tono de burla**

¿eh? ah si…bueno…tu chica es tan graciosa-**dijo Sirius destornillándose de la risa**

uh si, sobretodo cuando te tiene amenazado con ponerte un ojo morado-**dijo James**

ah…bueno…tal vez..pero…-(Sirius y James alzaron la vista y vieron que Lily les miraba con el ceño fruncido, Sirius alzo la mano y simulo con esta las orejas de un conejito, Lily desvió la mirada molesta, pero un leve tono rosa en su rostro, Sirius volvió a reír, James miro a su amigo son comprender el chiste.)

bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny-**repitió Sirius moviendo la mano simulando aun las orejas de un conejo riendo desenfrenadamente**

demente-**murmuro Remus**

es que…ajajaja….Evans…aajajajjajajaja…ella…ajajajajajajaja…yo…ajajajajajaja-**Sirius dijo un par de palabras mas irreconocibles entre risas**

para o te vas hacer de baño aquí mismo-**dijo James**

no…es que…ajajajajajajajaja-**Sirius se acostó en el sillón partiéndose de la risa, llorando y babeando ahora**-aaaaaahhhhhh-**suspiro Sirius**-debieron de haberla visto-

si tal vez…-**dijo James pero los gritos de 3 chicas le interrumpieron**

¡no quiero hablar con ustedes!-**grito la joven**

pero Sundory-**reprocho Sita**

par de salvajes…brutas-**grito Sundory molesta**

tienes que escucharme-**dijo Mia jalando bruscamente a Sundory**

suéltala la lastimas-**dijo Lily separando a Sundory y Mia**

metete en tus propios asuntos Evans-**dijo Mia empujando a Lily que cayó de sentón en el suelo**

¿estas bien Lily?-**le pregunto Remus ayudándola a levantarse**

si, gracias-**dijo Lily acomodándose la blusa y la falda**-auch-**la joven se quejo sobándose el cóccix**-ni se te ocurra Black-**gruño Lily al ver la mirada del joven sobre la parte que esta se sobaba quejándose**

ni que estuvieras tan buena…conejita-**le susurro Sirius**

(Lily iba a contestarle pero los gritos de Sundory le hicieron olvidarse de cualquier enojo)

déjala en paz-**dijo Lily molesta**

tu no te metas, vea a jugar con tu propia hermana…si es que se deja-**dijo Mia molesta**

inmadura-**susurro Lily**

no le grites a Lily-**dijo Sundory firmemente**

pues que no se meta en donde lo llaman-**grito Mia**

ella es mi petite soeur, claro que me concierne esto-**dijo Lily firmemente poniéndose a lado de Sundory**

ah, es solo…no están en Flospurus -**dijo Mia enojada**

como si lo estuviéramos-**reprocho Lily**

bien, les di lo que se merecía-**dijo Mia firmemente**

estoy harta-**dijo Sundory**-por uno por otro lado…-

siempre le das la razón a ellos-**chillo Sita**

porque…ustedes le provocan-**protesto Sundory**-tal vez…no todas las veces…no son unos santos…lo se, pero…ellos no van a golpearlas…por el amor de dios-**dijo Sundory**

es que…si no es a golpes no se como hacerlo-**dijo Mia**-son hombres….no entienden mas que con salvajismo-

no soy tu-**gruño Sirius**

cierra el maldito hocico Black, si no quieres que yo lo haga a puñetazos-**le advirtió Mia**

vez…luego, luego a golpes quieres arreglarlo todo-

porque no le dices nada a Lillian-**protesto Sita**

ella…les…insulta a palabras…es mas…"civilizada"-**dijo Sundory**

ja…es que acaso no entiendes ellos solo quiere…-**dijo Mia**

solo la vemos como una amiga¿acaso tu cabeza no puedo comprender eso?-**pregunto Remus**-Sudnory, es nuestra amiga-

por favor..Remus…en los ojos puedo ver como es que en realidad la vez…todo el mundo lo sabe-**dijo Mia**-si quieren jugar con una chica…háganlo con otra que no sea mi hermana-

bueno y si nos gusta Sundory o ¿no¿eso a ti que te afecta?-**pregunto Sirius**

(La sala se quedo en silencio…como si el chico hubiera puesto el dedo en la llaga)

en que si fueran chicos normales…no me molestaría, pero son merodeadores, sinónimo fornificadores, playboy, promiscuos, adúlteros, golfos¿sigo la lista?-**dijo Mia molesta**

no somos así-**se defendió James**

ajajaja-**rió sarcásticamente Mia**-¿Qué dedo me chupo Potter?-**pregunto la joven**

Mia…eh estado a solas con ellos varias veces…si quisieran hacerme algo ya lo hubieran hecho..y a mi siempre me han respetado-**dijo Sundory lentamente**

porque saben que si me entero de lo contrario-

no te tengo miedo Hamleigth-**dijo Sirius firmemente**-pero…no me meto demasiado contigo por Sundory, por que le respeto y porque se que a la que mas lastimaría seria ella y no a ti-

¿Qué hay de Evans?-**pregunto Sita**-con ella te fascina meterte-

Evans…es harina de otro costal, y cuando nos peleamos es entre ella y nosotros-**contesto James**

ellos me dan suficientes motivos, para gritarles hasta de lo que se van a morir, pero…nunca me peleo con ellos por Sundory, ella sabe que para mi esos cuatro no son mas que una bola, de hormonas y espermatozoides sub desarrollados, con un coeficiente intelectual mas pequeño que un troll de montaña, y cuando nos peleamos, normalmente no les quiero aplicar la vasectomía con cuchillo y tenedor o estudiar con ellos que sucede si les clavo el tenedor en el páncreas, como dije un buen puñetazo o cachetada me basta para sentirme contenta-**dijo Lily**

exacto, nuestra relación es totalmente diferente, conejita-**dijo Sirius**

sigue chingando Black te estas ganando unos buenos golpes-**dijo Lily molesta**

vez…lo dice pero no lo hace-**dijo James**

tientame, dame un solo motivo Potter y juro que lo haré-**dijo Lily firmemente**

el punto aquí es mi hermana, no de si entre ustedes existe un triangulo amoroso ¿o no?-**chillo Mia**

(Los tres chicos se miraron)

uuuaaahhhhggg-**exclamaron los 3 al mismo tiempo**

lo vez…ellos son tan divertidos-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

si son un par de bufones-**exclamo Mia**

(¡Bum! La bomba molotov exploto...y de nuevo comenzaron a insultarse, gritoniarse, amenazarse de muerte y de nuevo…Mia intento golpear a los chicos…el cuento de toda la vida)

¡basta!-**grito Sundory**

si, vamos a nuestro cuarto-**dijo Mia tomando a Sundory por el brazo y jaloneandola arrastrándola unos escalones arriba**

no-**dijo Sundory**

Sundory-**dijo Mia subiendo mas y jalando a Sundory**

no iré…estoy molesta contigo-**dijo Sundory**

ah…no-**dijo Mia**-no he dicho vamos..no he preguntado tu opinión-

que curioso porque yo tampoco-**dijo Sundory**

no te pongas de rejega sube y calla-**dijo Mia**

no lo haré-**dijo Sundory**

arriba-**dijo Mia jalándola**

no-

¡suelta!-**dijo Lily subiendo y colocándose a lado de Sundory**

tu no te metas-**grito Mia**

ella puede hacer lo que quiera-**dijo Lily defendiendo a Sundory**

tu no eres nadie-**grito Mia empujando a Lily hacia atrás**

¡Lily!-**grito Sundory**

(La chica cayó al suelo rodando por las escaleras)

¡Evans!-**corrieron los chicos a verla**

(Lily se incorporo del suelo gimiendo, mientras James y Sirius les ayudaban a levantarse.)

ah-**dijo Lily con la voz quebrada**

soeur-**dijo Sundory bajando por las escaleras**

ella no es tu hermana-**grito Mia**

como si lo fuera-**le enfrente Sundory**

(Mia jalo a Sundory pero esta vez fue Remus quien se lo impidió)

suéltala-**le ordeno Remus**

tu tampoco te metas-**dijo Mia furiosa**

(Mia jalo a Sundory pero Remus le sujeto con fuerza, Sundory se aferro a Remus, Mia resbalo con un escalón y soltó a Sundory, Remus y Sundory fueron a dar a la suelo, Remus ayudo a levantarse a Sundory.)

ingra…-**grito Mia alzándole la mano a Sundory**

(Sundory se encogió esperando recibir el golpe pero solo recibió el viento y el cosquilleo en la cara producido por los cabellos de una chica.)

¡Lillian!-**grito Sundory**

(Lily se llevo la mano al cachete, Sundory abrazo a Lily ambas se cayeron sentándose en el suelo)

yo..-**dijo Mia**

vete…no quiero verte-**dijo Sundory lentamente**

pero her…-

tu no eres mi hermana-**dijo Sundory firmemente**

yo soy…-

solo tengo una hermana y esa…es Lily-**dijo Sundory**

(Mia abrió los ojos sorprendida)

bien, no quiero verlas a las dos en mi cuarto-**dijo Mia firmemente**

(Sita y Mia subieron las escaleras sin decir nada mas.)

¿te encuentras bien Evans?-**pregunto Sirius**

si-**dijo Lily incorporándose**

¿te puedes levantar?-**pregunto Sundory**

creo-**dijo Lily**

(Lily se apoyo en Sundory y Remus, pues rechazo la ayuda de Sirius y James…la chica era demasiado orgullosa, para aceptar ayuda de esos dos chicos.)

aaayyy-**dijo Lily agachandose**

Lily-**dijo Sundory**

estoy bien…solo-**dijo Lily sentándose**

déjame ver-**dijo James**

tu no me tocas, primero un zombi antes que tu-**grito Lily**

(James sonrió…orgullosa hasta la muerte, James le quito el zapato con delicadeza, Sundory tranquilizo a Lily, mientras Remus le servia de apoyo, Sirius miro las piernas de la joven)

no comiences a imaginar idioteces Black-**gruño Lily**

mmmm…no estas tan buena como crees…gatita-**dijo Sirius poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza**

¿cuando pase a ser de coneja, gata?-**pregunto Lily**

bueno…para mi eres conejita, para James…eres gatita-**dijo Sirius divertido**

no te muevas Evans-**dijo James secamente mientras ponía a un lado el calcetín de Lily**-mmm…mmm…oooohhh…mmm-**dijo James tocando el pie de Lily**

¿eh que haces Prongs?-**pregunto Sirius en doble sentido**

(Lily volteo a ver a James enfadada)

puerco..suéltame-**dijo Lily pateando a James con el pie sano**

alto..alto-**dijo James**-Sirius solo te esta provocando carajo-**dijo James molesto agarrandole el pie y alzándoselo un poco, la chica le miro a los ojos…no estaba mintiendo, James bajo la mirada**

(Lily miro ceñuda a James…¿Qué veía? Sirius también se agacho, la chica se miro y…)

¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡Pervertido, puerco…libidinoso, degenerado!-**grito Lily enfadada poniéndose ambas manos entre las piernas bajándose la falda** (Lily golpeo a James de nuevo con el pie sano dejándolo en K.O. Sirius se partía de la risa desde su lugar, Lily alcanzo su zapato y se lo aventó en la cara, 100 punto para la pelirroja porque acertó)

yo no tengo la culpa de que no utilices short debajo de la falda-**gruño James a los cuatro vientos**

(La sala común se lleno de murmullos, chicos y chicas reían o comentaban el suceso)

ahora veras-**grito Lily intentando abalanzarse sobre James, pero el pie le dolió haciéndola caer sobre el chico en una posición poco…convencional.**

eh linda…puedes esperar a estar en el cuarto si quiera-**dijo James sonriendo**

(Lily se levanto estaba cara a cara con lo que debajo de la blusa debía estar el obligo de James Potter, Lily se levanto inmediatamente gritando, después de que James se levantara y recibir una fuerte y sonora cachetada de Lily esta se fue hacia Sundory)

se la tenia bien merecida por idiota-**dijo Lily firmemente, Sundory y Remus solo reían divertidos, al igual que Sirius**

me voy-**dijo Lily levantándose, pero el tobillo de nuevo le hizo caer**

vamos te llevo a la enfermería-**dijo Remus aun riendo**

(La joven le miro desconfiada, Remus era el único merodeador que…muy..muy…pero muy de vez en cuando le caía…mas o menos.)

pero le haces al idiota como tus amigos y juro que…-**dijo Lily**

tranquila, no haré nada-**dijo Remus**

(Lily se dejo recargar en Remus, ambos salieron)

tiene una mano muy pesadita-**dijo James sobandose el cachete**

verdad que si-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

no fue mi culpa, no fue intencional-**se disculpo James**

lo se-**dijo Sundory**

(Los dos chicos se levantaron del suelo)

bueno…creo que ella al fin tomara el cuarto de prefecta que le corresponde pero…yo-**dijo Sundory**

ah no te preocupes-**dijo James**

ya sabes…-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

(La chica miro a ambos chicos y frunció ligeramente el ceño)

pero…-**dijo Sundory**

si tu no dices nada…nosotros tampoco-**dijo James**

no quiero ser…-

eres nuestra chica después de todo ¿no?-**dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo**

Sundory sonrió-gracias chicos-

no hay de que-**dijo James indiferente**

Holas! Bien, después de mucho….nah, bueno aquí esta otro capi espero que les guste…creo que como ven empieza a ver un poco de J&L solo les dire que no se emocionen mucho….- ya saben que soy muy mala y me guardo lo mejor para le final, ademas….bueno recuerden las palabras del gran Sirius, ellos comenzaron a salir hasta 7° sssoooo….tenemos un largo…pero largo camino por recorrer, risas, lagrimas…y penas que tenemos que ver, pero ya no sigo, les dejo aquí con esta graciosa escena….no era la intencion de James…hacer eso…fue… "casualidad" ejeje fue la escritora, esto bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capi ¿vale?

Veamos…no me pertenecen las canciones de Soñar (Walt Disney La cenicienta) Noches de Arabia de Aladdin, Soñare de LODVG, Shinjitsu ending de Inuyasha, Ave Maria la versión de Charles Gound Nitwinkle my heart de Spiral Suiri no Kizuna

**Reviews**

**Alucard:** Holas...esto...ya que hemos platicado sobre... "eso" ya lo he escrito, ha quedado de pelos...me ha latido mucho, ahora habrá que esperar a que salga...o sease...mmmmuuuuuuccccchhhhhoooooo, pero valdrá la pena ya veras que si, bueno gracias ah y espero que ya se haya puesto bien tu novia.

**Tomoe:** HHHIII! mi buena amiga, como lo prometí aquí esta este capi, mucho mas divertido que el anterior y relajante...eso espero...o eso opino yo, gracias por tu Review nos vemos despues bye.

**Kekoa-CCS:** esto...holas, creo que lo que...ya sabes...,mmmm hay pistas que puedes leer, pero...de pasar a una actividad mayor, prometo que el próximo capitulo...esto es que hay tantas cosas que agregar que se me van las cabras al monte y no hallo como encontrarlas, espero...que no se me olvide...la próxima vez so...nos vemos después.

M.O.S.

proximo capitulo: The Kidnapped Fame


	5. The Kidnapped Fame

Capitulo 5: The Kidnapped Fame

_Vamos las amigas muy cerca hay un bar  
Sé que es nuestro día y vamos a triunfar  
Estrellas de una noche, no nos van a fastidiar  
Estrellas de una noche, vamos a disfrutar_

_(Fiesta Sentidos Opuestos)_

invesil-**gruño Lily por trigésima vez en la clase de estudios muggle**

no hablo tu idioma plutoniano-**dijo Sirius molesto**

señorita Evans…por favor tenga paciencia y no utilice palabras altisonantes en mi clase-**le pido la profesora**

bueno…bruto-**soltó Lily**

no entiendo…usted dice que yo…en mi bello y hermoso cuerpo tengo…¿celupas?-**pregunto Sirius**

células Black-**le corrigió Lily**

eso-

así es..compuestas por…-

moteculas-**dijo James**

moléculas-**le corrigió Lily bruscamente**

si y estas a su vez-**pregunto la profesora**

por átomos-**dijo Vera**-estos compuestos por partículas sub atómicas-

correcto…¿alguna duda?-**pregunto la profesora**

(Sirius alzo la mano)

si señor Black-**pregunto la profesora**

¿Qué son las partículas sub-atómicas?-**pregunto Sirius**

comencemos de nuevo Black…las partículas mas pequeñas de la materia son las partículas sub-atómicas, que son electrón, neutro, y protón, los protones tiene cargas positiva, los neutrones neutra y lo electrones que se encuentran fuera del núcleo tiene carga negativa-**le explico Lily**

¿y eso que es?-**pregunto James**

cerebro de mosquito-**chillo Lily**

veamos…-**dijo la profesora**-ah, señorita Evans pase a dibujar un átomo-

¿de cuantos niveles de energía?-**pregunto Lily**

solo…uno sencillo-**dijo la profesora**

(La chica realizo el dibujo sin problemas)

bueno…ahora-**murmuro la profesora**

¿puedo explicarlo?-**pregunto Lily entusiasmada, la profesora asintió**-mira…estos que esta aquí se llaman protones, tienen carga positiva, estos de aquí son neutrones y tiene carga neutra y estos de por hache se giran alrededor de el núcleo son los electrones-

aaaahhhh, así si entiendo-**murmuro Sirius**

entonces…esas partículas por separado…-**dijo Remus**

son la mínima parte de lo que todo esta hecho-**dijo Lily**

dale…¿Qué es el átomo?-**pregunto James**

pues…todo esto en conjunto-**le respondió Lily**

ooohhhhh¿y las moléculas son?-**pregunto Sirius**

átomos en conjunto-**dijo Lily**

y así se va…la cadena hasta llegar al Universo-**dijo Sirius**

algo así-

¿y tu dices que eso lo tengo yo?-**pregunto Sirius**

a si es, tu cuerpo esta compuesto, por lípidos, grasas, glucidos, vitaminas y ácidos nucleicos-**le explico Lily**

¿el de Peter también?-**pregunto James en son de burla**-yo solo lo veo compuesto por grasa y aire-

que curioso Potter, tu me das la misma impresión-**le contesto Lily y el chico se sonrojo**

bien como íbamos diciendo, en la digestión las proteínas grasas y lípidos entran en el cuerpo como bolo alimenticio que se digiere por el jugo gástrico…-**la profesora siguió su letargo sobre la digestión, como los alimentos pasan a la sangre, el circulamiento de esta etc. etc. etc. mareando a sus alumnos, que no entendían ni jota**-¿entendieron?

si-**contesto Lily, todos los demás se omitieron de comentarios**

aaaahh, ya decía yo que esto no iba a dar resultado-

es que…no se que quiere decir con efocrina-**dijo Lupin**

endocrina…es la…-**dijo Lily**

no entiendo-**dijo Sirius aventando el bolígrafo**

que les parece si a hacen equipos de cuatro e investigan…cada aparato y sistema del cuerpo humano-**dijo la profesora**

no entiendo-**volvió a quejarse Sirius**

yo tampoco-**dijo James**

(La profesora James y Sirius se vieron envueltos en una discusión en al que salía cosas disparatadas como…el protón de la célula o la reproducción del átomo.)

basta…señorita Evans-**dijo la profesora**-dado que sus compañeros no entienden nada..y usted es la mas avanzada en estos temas-

y fue su idea estudiar todo esto-**chillo Sirius**

usted le enseñara a sus compañeros, lo necesario para el tema que elijan-

no…-**dijo Lily**-no me llevo con ellos, me caen muy mal-**dijo Lily**

esto…nosotros queremos el…sistema ner…-**dijo James**

el aparato reproductor-**chillo Sirius**

estudiaran ambos-**dijo la profesora**

¡NO!-**grito Lily**

los demás elijan su tema como mejor les convenga, veamos…Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew y Evans, los aparatos reproductores….para que tengan tiempo de buscar todo lo necesario, esta exposición será el trabajo final del año, también sus defectos y consecuencias-

no…porque yo…que hice….dios…porque me castigas-**murmuro Lily desde su asiento**

será mejor no continuar, pueden ponerse de acuerdo con su equipo-**dijo la profesora**

(todos comenzaron a moverse, Lily sin embargo..)

Evans…-**le llamo Black**

tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo-**dijo James**

hay mucho que hacer-**dijo Remus**

(Lily suspiro…era mas fácil que se aventara de la ventana, que hacer entender todo aquello a ese cuarteto de invesiles, Lily se levanto de su silla y camino pesadamente hasta ellos, la chica busco una silla y estaba esperando a que un chico de Ravenclaw le cediera su lugar.)

puedes sentarte en mis piernas amor-**dijo James**

suficiente-**grito Lily**-no acepto-**chillo Lily**-profesora…bajeme puntos, no me importa, no quiero estar con ellos-

tiene que hacerlo…ellos necesitan de su ayuda-**le dijo la profesora**-sus compañeros son inteligentes…puede lograrlo-

tienen el coeficiente intelectual de un gusamoco….a ellos le falta tejido neuronal…y…su sistema circulatorio no sube a la cabeza…por eso no piensan…no se les oxigena el cerebro-**chillo Lily**

vamos señorita Evans, sabe que no es así-**dijo la profesora**-tolere a su compañeros-

(Lily suspiro, tomo la silla vacía del chico de Ravenclaw y se coloco entre Lupin y Peter, eran menos peligrosos que Potter y Black)

ah-**dijo Lily suspirando**

vamos a estudiar la reproducción humana…-**dijo James**

dices una idiotez y te meto en bolígrafo por el orificio mas grande de tu cuerpo-**le gruño Lily**

dale mujer traes puñal-**exclamo James**

creo que…después de todo…será un tema…fácil para la bola de teflón que son¿saben cuales son los aparatos reproductores?-**pregunto Lily**

(Los chicos la miraron divertidos)

claro..pero si quieres podemos estudiarlos mas a fondo nena…ya sabes ver y tocar-**dijo Sirius**

un cometario mas de ese tipo Black y experimentare con tu cabeza la ley de la gravitación universal-

(el chico parpadeo)

se dice que si soltamos un costal de plomo y una pluma a la misma altura, estas tocaran el suelo al mismo tiempo…solo se ve este efecto en el vació…pero…tengo la teoría de que tu cabeza y una pluma…son similares…es mas pienso que tal vez la pluma pesa mas que tu cabeza-**dijo Lily**

estas borde-**dijo Sirius**

el solo verte me enferma-**soltó Lily**-como iba diciendo, dado que saben cuales son los aparatos reproductores, y tiene mas o menos idea de su función….no habrás la boca Black, creo que ese no será el problema…pero aun así…tiene que estudiar el esquema de los dos…Potter no hables si vas a decir alguna estupidez como es tu costumbre, estudiaran los dos, me darán un resumen de lo poco que entiendan, no me decepcionare si solo encuentro dos líneas, y para que no se copien…lo leeré..después de todo…que se puede esperar de unos invesiles como ustedes-**termino Lily, haciendo anotaciones en su cuaderno**

¿y quien te dio el mando a ti?-**gruño James**

ah…tu sabes mas que yo-**dijo Lily indiferente**

en el tema de reproducción soy experto, me se el método de pies a cabeza-**dijo James**-si quieres…puedo hacerte el favor de enseñarte-

ah..que caritativo eres cabeza-de-chorlito-Potter-**dijo Lily**-señor experto, dígame ¿Cuántos tipos de reproducción hay¿en donde se producen¿Qué es un gameto¿en donde se forman¿Cuántos tipos hay¿Cuáles son los principales órganos del aparato reproductor masculino y sus funciones¿Qué son las enfermedades venerias?-**le pregunto Lily**

ah, eh-**balbuceo James**

¿ay no lo sabes?-**dijo Lily en tono de burla**-investígalo, estudiado…compréndelo y entonces…-

tu lo sabes explícanoslo-**dijo Remus**

no, no, no, si quieren saber que les cueste-**dijo Lily divertida**

¿y en donde encontraremos esta información?-**pregunto Sirius**

te apuesto que no en tu cuarto-**le dijo Lily molesta**

ni pienses que yo iré a la biblioteca-**protesto James de inmediato**

uy…pues..por mi has lo que quieras al fin y al cabo…yo se este tema-**dijo Lily con aire de superioridad**-primero todos…deben comprende el funcionamiento de ambos…de pe a pa, y no solo…"eso"-**dijo Lily y los chicos sonrieron**-después hablaremos de lo demás, es todo-**dijo Lily levantándose de su lugar**

¿solo eso?-**pregunto Sirius**

¿quieres mas Black?-**le pregunto Lily**

por que intuyo que…estas disfrutando de esto-**dijo Sirius**

¿disfrutarlo?...dime algo Black ¿Qué tan idiota puedes llegar a ser?-

sabes…la mayoría de las chicas morirán por exponer reproducción con un chico como yo-**dijo Sirius y Lily rodó los ojos**

es que la mayoría de las chicas tienen la cabeza hueca como tu-**dijo Lily**

¿porque eres tan amargada?-**pregunto James**

¿Por qué eres tan invesil?-**le devolvió Lily la pregunta molesta**

frígida-

golfo-

amarrada-

fornificador-

monja-

gigoló-

doncel-

promiscuo-

el color azul cielo no te queda bien en las entrepiernas, no se ve nada sexy-**dijo James, Sirius intento aguantarse la risa, mientras que la cara de Lily se tornaba de color rojo intenso**-¿dime como le hace una ñoña como tu para aguantarse la calentura?-**le pregunto James impúdicamente**-¡Ay¡¡auch!-

pervertido, depravado, degenerado-**grito Lily a los cuatro vientos antes de salir del salón azotando la puerta**

algo me dice que esto va a ser muy divertido-**murmuro James quitándose el libro de la cabeza**

(Sirius rió abiertamente junto con Remus y Peter.

Las chica corrieron al salón de canto muggle después de que la campana sonara anunciando el fin de las clases, cuando las chica abrieron la puerta Alex y Lily estaban envueltos en una discusión)

es un tarado-**dijo Lily pateando el viento**-tenia ganas de romperle el cuello-

calma…Lily-**pidió Alex**

baboso…inútil…excremento de babosa, pariente de un troll de montaña…-**Lily siguió su lista de comparación de James Potter con las cosas mas repugnantes del planeta**

no produzcas mas bilis Lily, eso te hace daño-**dijo Alex**

uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh-**dijo Lily molesta**

Lily-**dijeron las chicas**

¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto Lily despejando sus pensamientos**

nada…-**murmuro Sundory**-hay que comenzar a ensayar-

ah si-

listos chicos, solo falta una semana-**les dijo el profesor**

todo listo-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

In this town we call home  
everyone hail to the pumpkin song-**cantaron Vera, Lily, Sita y Mia al mismo tiempo**

va a quedar magnifico-**dijo le profesor juntando sus manos**-no seremos el centro de atención pero….nos quedara hermoso-

(Los chicos sonrieron)

¿Qué garantía me podéis dar-**pregunto la joven indecisa**-si os confió el encargo?

Mi amor por vos. Mandadme ¿Qué hay que hacer?-**pregunto Sirius**

es que-**vacilo la joven**-bueno se si debo confiaros un secreto tan importante ¡sois tan joven!-

ya veo que necesitarais que responda alguien de mi-**dijo Sirius tristemente**

os confieso que eso me tranquiliza-**dijo la joven dulcemente**

¿conocéis a Athos?-**pregunto Sirius**

no-

¿a Porthos?-**pregunto Sirius**

no-

¿a Aramis?-**volvió a preguntar el joven con cierta preocupación**

tampoco ¿quienes son esos señores?-**pregunto la joven**

mosquetero del rey ¿conocéis a su capitán, el señor de Tréville?-**pregunto Sirius**

¡oh si! A ese si que lo conozco, aunque no personalmente. He oído hablar mucho de él a la reina y se que lo considera como un caballero leal y valiente-**dijo la joven firmemente**

supongo que no creeréis que ese caballero os pueda traicionar para congraciarse con el cardenal ¿no es así?-**dijo Sirius**

desde luego-

pues bien revelad al señor Tréville vuestro secreto-**dijo Sirius seguro**  
-es que el secreto no me pertenece…no se si..puedo revelarlo-

sin embargo lo ibais a confiar al señor Bonacieux-**dijo Sirius resentido**

(La joven le miro…)

sois honrado-**dijo la joven y Sirius asintió**-valiente-**continuo la joven y Sirius opto una pose de altivez…natural en él**

probadme señora mía-**dijo Sirius**

(La joven dudo un poco mas pero…vio la sinceridad del joven)

esta bien…juro que si usted me traiciona y me capturan mis enemigos, me matare y yo y vos le echare la culpa-**le amenazo la joven**

y yo…juro que..-(la joven rió tontamente)

alto…señorita Frenk, tiene que se mas seria en este aspecto, dígame que cree que pensaría nuestros espectadores al verla reír, tiene que ser seria-**le regaño la profesora**-tomen un descanso…y entramos en la escena del consejo de los mosqueteros-

no podemos pasar a al escena de Mi Lady-**chillo Sirius**

ya la ha ensayado bastante señor Black-**dijo le profesora**

quiero estar de nuevo…en el cuarto con Mi Lady-**dijo Sirius**

señor Black…no sobre actué sus actos-**le dijo la profesora ignorando su comentario**

aburrida-**murmuro Sirius**

(James estaba coqueteando…que si no, con una joven de sexto año que reía tontamente)

ya me aburrí-**dijo Sirius**

tenemos entrenamiento de quidditch, vayamos al campo-**dijo James indiferente**

no…quiero dormir-**dijo Sirius**

pues tu duermes en las duchas y punto-**dijo James molesto**

si-**dijo Sirius**

(Los jóvenes se acercaron a la profesora, que les grito y les regaño, pero al final los chicos se salieron con las suyas y se fueron al campo a entrenar.)

soy la reina de las florecitas-**canturreo Sita**

cállate-**le dijo Lily molesta**-dejame escuchar a Alex-

There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet-  
-baja tu tono un poco mas grave-**le dijo la profesora Nerval**

cuidado con tus movimientos, tienen que ser elegantes, eres el Rey de la Calabaza, tu eres genial-**dijo el profesor Keller**  
-Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing-

mejor...mucho mejor-**le dijo la profesora Nerval**  
-cuiado con los pasos cuenta...lleva un conteo y recuerda tu eres lo maximo-**le dijo le profesor Killer**  
-Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known-  
-muy bien-

te sientes frustrado, acabado...estas aburrido, parece que estas deprimido porque una chica no te hizo caso-**le regaño el profesor Killer**

I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France-  
-¡alto!...¡alto!-**le paro el profesor**-eres Jack...Skelington, eres el rey del terror, tienes que moverte con seguridad, asegurar todo lo que estas diciendo, tu eres...-

no voy hacer una imitación barata de Black-**gruño Alex**

pues…deberías de tomar algunas de sus actitudes, demuestran que en realidad crees que es lo que dices, tu eres el rey, el mejor, lo máximo del Halloween-**le dijo la profesora Nerval**-demuestra que eres el rey de la calabaza-

descansa y piensa en que te hemos dicho…veamos…¿Dónde esta el oogie boggie man?-**pregunto el profesor**

aquí-**dijo un joven**

Sally, Sandy Claws, prepárense, quiero la música de oogie boggie-**dijo el profesor**

Well, well, well, what have we here?  
Sandy Claws, huh?  
Oh, I'm really scared  
So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha

You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my eyes  
You're jokin me, you gotta be  
This can't be the right guy  
He's ancient, he's ugly  
I don't knoe which is worse  
I might just split a seam now  
If I don't die laughing first

When Mr. Oogie Boogie says  
There's trouble close at hand  
You'd better pay attention now  
'Cause I'm the Boogie Man  
And if you aren't shakin'  
Then something's very wrong  
'Cause this may be the last time now  
That you hear the boogie song, ohhh-**canto el joven**

sigan ensayando-**dijo la profesora mientras se levantaba e iba a entonar a la chica que hacia de una de las brujas**

solo falta una semana-**dijo Lily mientras frotaba las manos**

todo saldrá bien-**le tranquilizo Vera**

ah, eso espero-**dijo Lily**

va todo…súper-**dijo Torrence**-tus vestidos…me han quedado de maravilla-**dijo la joven entusiasmada**-se ven preciosos….te veras hermosa-

Tender lumplings everywhere  
life's no fun without a good scare-**canto Lily para tranquilizarse**

That's our job, but we're not mean  
in our town of Halloween-**continuo Vera**

todo esta excelente...todo listo-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

mañana…ensayo general-**dijo el profesor Killer**

señorita Zide, por favor, todos los vestuario para mañana-**le dijo la profesora Nerval**

solo una semana reacuérdenlo, pero no se te pongan nerviosos-**dijo el profesor Killer**

ah, esta jugando ¿verdad?-**gruño Lily**

solo falta una semana y Oliver, no se ha podido entonar con Lisa, pero no se pongan nerviosos-**murmuro Vera sarcásticamente**

no nos falta mucho-**dijo Sundory**

¿acaso no estas tu nerviosa?-**pregunto Lily**

yo para nada-**dijo Sundory**

desde la primera vez…lo ha hecho tan bien-**dijo Vera fingiendo celos**

es…ttoo…pues, si tal vez unos pocos, ya verán como estoy es día-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

solo…unos cuantos días-**volvió a murmurar Lily**

(Estaban los cuatro chicos tirados en el pasto mientras la gotitas de la ligera llovizna les caían en el rostro)

aaaahhh-**dijo James abriendo la boca para que el agua le cayera en la boca**

no seas sucio-**le dijo Remus**

ess agggua de lluvia, ta limpia-**dijo James**

no tienes remedio-**murmuro Remus**

faltan tres días-**dijo Sirius**

y después…una semana y partido-**dijo Jame divertido**

chicos-**chillo una voz afeminada**

Kim-**dijeron los chicos con cierto pesar**

los estaba buscando, tiene que probarse los trajes-**dijo Kim emocionado**

ahora no-**dijo Sirius**

mañana-**dijo James**

nunca-**dijo Peter**

además…-**dijo Kim**

¿que chisme nuevo nos traes Kim?-**pregunto James**

pues…es que quería saber si ustedes saben lo que se están tramando los chicos, de canto y baile muggle-**pregunto Kim**

n.p.i-**dijo Remus**

pues…eh intentando hablar con ellos pero…se lo tiene todo muy cayadito, hasta Phoebe no ha podido investigar-**dijo Kim**

vaya…esa si es noticia-**dijo Sirius sarcásticamente**

sabe…que Sundory esta con ellos-**dijo Kim**

¿Sundory?-**pregunto James**

si-

bueno….le preguntaremos y ella nos dirá-**dijo Sirius indiferente**

eso…y después te diremos Kim-**dijo James**

ah, es verdad…Phoebe me pidió que les diera esto, el diario de esta semana-**dijo Kim**

(los chicos lo recibieron sin entusiasmo decía lo mismo de siempre, que ellos eran los reyes de Hogwarts.)

ah, es verdad…Lara…¿tiene alguna posibilidad esa chiquilla?-**pregunto Kim**

¿la ex de Fontela?-**pregunto Sirius de pronto**

ah, si Alex-**dijo Kim**

Alex…-**repitió James asqueado**

veamos…como le cae..-**dijo Sirius**-según se…la quería…¿no?-

si…bueno Alex era muy cariñoso con ella, y ella también le quería pero-**dijo Kim**

si, eh escuchado los rumores-**dijo Sirius interesado**

¿Qué piensas hacer Padfoot?-**le pregunto Remus**

mmm…Fontela siempre me ha caído mal…creyéndose superior-**dijo James**

dile a Lara que se ha sacado el galeón de oro-**dijo Sirius**

si..se lo ha sacado-**dijo James sonriendo**

bueno…se lo diré-**dijo Kim indiferente**

y que hay de Gabriele-**pregunto Kim**

auh…de ese grupillo…¿no? La escoria Hogwarts…no-**dijo Sirius indiferente**

ya sabes Kim, tenemos una reputación que cuidar-**dijo James**

bueno…Gabriele, es muy hermosa…pensé-**dijo Kim**

es una lacra-**soltó Sirius**-hasta Snape tiene una reputación mas alta que esa escoria-

tienes razón…-**dijo Kim**

vamos Kim, tienes que sacar a jovencitas mas…de reputación…mas o menos-**dijo James**  
-bueno…que Diva sea la juez ¿entonces?-**dijo Kim**

ay no…Diva solo sabe sacar chicas idiotas-**dijo Sirius**-hablan demasiado-

si…y no tienen sentido del humor-**dijo James**

solo saben coordinar zapatos y faldas-**dijo Remus**

y hablar de dietas y pastelillos-**dijo Peter asqueado**

o cantantes y escritores de novelas de amor-**dijo Sirius**

busca algo diferente-**dijo James**

siguiendo sus recomendaciones y tachando la lista, solo les quedaría, parte de las intocabille-**dijo Kim**

(Los chicos fruncieron el ceño ¿a que se refería?)-Evans and Co.-**dijo Kim**

aaaggguuggghhh-**expresaron los chicos a la vez**

si es que antes no te arrancan la cabeza de un mordisco-**dijo Sirius**

son tan feas-**dijo James**

oh…pero creí que Evans era tu chica-**dijo Kim**

solo…estaba jugando-**se escudo James**

se veía tan real-**dijo Kim y James negó con la cabeza haciendo un gesto de disgusto**

(La joven de cabellos rojos…volteo a ver ambos lados, no había nadie…)

llegas tarde-**le dijo el joven fríamente**

trata de escapar de las Bratz cuando al estupido de Potter se le ocurre decir una idiotez del tamaño de su culo-**murmuro Lily**  
-vaya…crees que tiene un culo grande…como el 99.9 de la población femenina de este colegio-**dijo el chico**

no..-**Lily medito sus frases…había…"alagado a James Potter"**-…no utilice bien las palabras-  
-oh, es verdad lo olvidaba…eres…como dijo ah si…"su chica"-**dijo el joven**

búrlate todo lo que quieras…Snapy-**dijo Lily sonriendo, el chico hizo una mueca de asco**-¿y bien?-

empate-**dijo Snape, Lily rió divertida**-¿Qué tal Sundory?-

oh…ni lo menciones, te conté que se peleo con Mia ¿no?-**dijo Lily**

si…una, dos..no espera…mínimo unas cien veces-**dijo Snape**

pues…también te dije que nos corrió de su cuarto-**dijo Lily**

¿las corrió?-**pregunto Snape**

si…yo, tome mi cuarto de prefecta y Sundory-

¿a donde fue?-**pregunto Snape**

ni puta idea…-**dijo Lily molesta**

porque…pienso que…-

no me ha querido decir…pero…algo no me agrada-**dijo Lily**

tiene que ver…¿con tu problema de todo los días?-**pregunto Snape**

uuussshhh, no me hables de ellos-**dijo Lily**

tu comenzaste-**se defendió Snape**

ahora a la profesora Saguer…me ha puesto de nana de ese cuarteto de invesiles…tengo que exponer con ellos….los aparatos reproductores del ser humano, para fin de año-**dijo Lily dejándose abatir en la silla**

vaya…vaya…con lo idiotas que son-

dios que hice para merecer tal castigo, acaso no me quieres ¿dios?-**dijo Lily melodramáticamente**

yo diría que no-**dijo Snape**

no ayudas-**dijo Lily molesta**

no soy centro de beneficencia publica-**dijo Snape sarcásticamente**

eres de apoyo moral-**dijo Lily sarcásticamente**

todo el que tu pidas-**murmuro Snape**

¿iras a verme?-**pregunto Lily**

Sundory me lo pidió-**dijo Snape**

gracias…te gustara-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

sangre sucia-**susurro Snape**

pureblood-**susurro Lily divertida**-eras tan lindo conmigo-

no tanto como tu novio Potter-**dijo Snape torciendo una sonrisa**

aaaaaaaaagggggggggrrrrrrr-**gruño Lily**-en tu próximo cumpleaños te enviare a Black y Potter como regalo, con moñito y cartita de felicitaciones incluida-**dijo Lily**

los recibiré con guacho cariño-**dijo Snape sarcásticamente**

(Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, la verdad era que las palabras para ellos sobraban, el simple hecho de estar juntos les bastaba…)

Antes de irse el sol matiza

y así la tarde se ase rojiza

yo no imagine que así mi vida seria

tras una ideal mas no se cual

nada quisiera tener

que gran secreto guarda la vida

que nos anima o que nos motiva

insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser

Que alguien me diga que rumbo siga monotonía hay

cada día una ilusión pues no quisiera caer

insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser.-**canto Lily**

crees que si te traigo un cuchillo el ambiente se animaría-**dijo Snape y Lily sonrió**

tu no saldrás en alguna…actividad-**pregunto Lily**

ah…no he caído tan bajo aun-**dijo Snape**

ja, ja, ja-**rió Lily sarcásticamente**

¿y podré seguirte hablando cuando te hagas famosa?-**pregunto Snape**-oh…crees que soy demasiado horrible, para ti-

ja, ja-**volvió a decir Lily sarcásticamente**-hablas como si de pronto me fuera a volver…Olivia Newton-

no peor…una Di…Va.-**dijo Snape**

ugh-**exclamo Lily**-además…yo no soy la principal-

pero tienes una buena interpretación-**murmuro Snape**

mmm….supongo-**murmuro Lily**

(El tiempo paso y el velo de la noche se desvanecía lentamente, ambos chicos decidieron irse…pues ya las sombras no les protegían, eran amigos secretos desde primer año…él un Slytherin, ella un Gryffindor…sangre pura y sangre sucia, nada bien se verían, además….bueno los merodeadores no se las ponían un fácil que digamos,…muchas veces estuvieron a punto de ser cachados, pero…se salvaron…por un pelito de rana calva, ambos salieron por distintas puertas.)

Evans-**dijo una voz odiosa a sus espaldas**

Black-**dijo Lily**

no, no estoy tan loco-

Potter-**dijo Lily**-da lo mismo, el es mismo golfo….solo que revolcado…y bien revolcado-**murmuro Lily**  
-¿envidia o coraje?-**pregunto James**-¿tal vez celos?-

ja, ja, ja, ja-**rió sarcásticamente Lily**-sueñas-

uy si…me desvivo…me muero…es mi máximo…todas las noches sueño contigo-**dijo James sarcásticamente**

Lily frunció el ceño…no sabia que era peor, tener a Potter de Don Juan o tenerlo de sarcástico

¿Qué hace…una ñoña como tu…por estos lugares?-**pregunto James rodeando a Lily**

que te importa-**gruño Lily**

mmm….luces cansada-**murmuro James**-resulta…que después de todo…no te aguantas la calentura-**dijo James picaramente**

tarado-**gruño Lily inmediatamente**

mmm….no quien haría tremendo trabajo de humanidad-**dijo James**

Potter…-**dijo Lily molesta**-cómprate una vida y después tírate un balazo-**le dijo Lily firmemente**

el mundo me ama, me quiere…-

si te quiere, te anhela, implora, roga y aclama al cielo-**dijo Lily, James miro la cara de la joven con estupefacción ¿Lily le estaba halagando?**

tu también-

soy la primera en pedir verte -**continuo Lily**- cien metros bajo tierra-

ja, ja, ja-**muy graciosa**

esfumate-**pidió Lily**

veras…yo soy el que manda aquí-**dijo James**

¿en serio¿no me digas?-**dijo Lily**

si te digo-**dijo James imitando a Lily**

pues mucho gusto ¿no?-**dijo Lily dando media vuelta e ignorando a James por completo**

(Lily desapareció por entre los pasillos, Potter la sacaba de quicio, pero…ese día, no importaba….ya que ese día…ese día era Halloween.

El joven posaba una y otra vez frente al espejo del cuerpo completo.)

mmm….ooohh, mmm-**dijo el joven repetidamente**

¿hay algo mas el tu traje Sirius?-**pregunto Remus**

si, me hace verme…algo grande, pero…estaba admirando…al tipo tan majo que tengo enfrente-**dijo Sirius volviendo a posar**

(Remus se abstuvo de comentarios, y siguió acomodándose el ostentoso vestuario.)

me veo muy gordo-**cometo Peter**

Peter…tu eres gordo-**le corrigió Sirius**

(el chico se azoro y se escondió detrás de las cortinas de su cama)

eres tan bello-**murmuraba Sirius**-mira que piernas, y brazos…ah eres tan hermoso, por un tipo como tu…me vuelvo gay-**le dijo Sirius al espejo**

(Remus se aguanto las ganas de reír he hizo como que el cepillo se le caía.)

que ojos…-**siguió Sirius su apólogo**

(James entro con el ceño fruncido al escuchar las palabras de Sirius.)

amor..se que…me amas demasiado, pero…si me sigues admirando me desgasto-**se burlo James**

ja, ja, ja-**rió Sirius sarcásticamente mirando a James**-ya quisieras tu…tener la mitad de mi belleza, bueno…mejor dicho…tal vez algún día la alcances si…-

si tomo cada semana un baño de especie y esencias, me pongo mascarillas para la cara, me hago un tratamiento de cabello y….dejo que Nevra me haga un manicure cada semana-**dijo James**

exacto, por ejemplo…mi crema para el cuerpo tiene vera y aloe, con protección para el sol, el agua y el mal tiempo, la piel se maltrata demasiado…por eso nada de chupetones o bajezas de ese estilo-**dijo Sirius**

es porque no quiere ser marcado-**murmuro James por lo bajo a Remus que asintió**

y las cremas de la cara…-**continuo Sirius**

(James escucho sin mucho interés los cuidados de belleza de su amigo, Peter escuchaba y asentía con atención, Remus asentía debes en cuando, mientras que James se termino de arreglar)

…y eso, son los cuidados básicos que debes de seguir-**dijo Sirius**

oh si, si-**dijo James**

(Tocaron la puerta y Peter por votación unánime la fue abrir, el fuerte olor dulzor de perfume de mujer les llego a la nariz a los chicos)

¿que quieres Diva?-**gruño James**

ay cariño que bobito eres-**dijo Diva**-pues…¿no sabes que día es hoy?-**dijo Diva**

es el día de San Patricio-**dijo James sarcásticamente**

yo pensé que era…-**dijo Peter**

eres lento Wormtail, creo que Evans tiene razón, tienes aire en el cerebro-**dijo Sirius y los chicos rieron, hasta Diva que no entendió el chiste**

bueno…pues…que mañana hay fiesta-**dijo Diva empalagosamente**-ya sabes…solo…las estrellas de Halloween que por supuesto serán ustedes, así que…aquí tienen sus boletos, de oro-**dijo Diva sonriendo**

ah si déjalo por ahí-**dijo Sirius indiferente**

(Diva lo dejo sobre la ultima cama)

¿Quién duerme ahora con ustedes?-**pregunto Diva**

Alberto Caras-**dijo James sacando a Diva del cuarto**

¿Alberto Caras?-**dijo Diva desconcertada**-¿le conozco?-

de sobra-**dijo James cerrando la puerta**

es tonta pero no idiota-**murmuro Sirius**-se dará cuenta-

siempre le das a Diva dones que no tiene-**dijo James**-le tomara mínimo un mes averiguar que no existe, ya para cuando lo sepa…lo habrá olvidado…o sea nunca entenderá el chiste-

si tienes razón-**dijo Sirius**-no es idiota…es pendeja-

Black-**le regaño James**

es la verdad…cualquiera entendería-**dijo Sirius**

Alberto Caras-**repitió Peter**-no entiendo-

aaaahhh, Peter…buenas noches-**dijo Sirius de pronto al ver la cara de Remus**

es tarde-**dijo Peter**

ay dios mío…si no le das no le quites-**dijo Sirius**

Dios no me a quitado nada-**dijo Peter**

(Sirius se llevo la mano a la cara)

James…por favor…se lo merece-**murmuro Sirius**

Ay-**chillo Peter**

¿Qué tan idiota puedes llegar a ser Peter?-**pregunto Sirius y Peter se entristeció**

olvídalo Peter, Sirius esta borde-**dijo Remus**-él solo….-

ah es verdad…una chica de Hufflepuff me pidió que fuera con ella…quiero ir a verla antes de que comiencen las actividades-**dijo Peter de pronto**

¿Cómo se llama?-**pregunto James**

Alma Marcela-**contesto Sirius**

(James y Sirius rieron abiertamente, mientras que Remus les miro reprobatoriamente)

no se llama Isabel Meto-**dijo Peter**-pero sus amigas le dice Isela-

(James y Sirius volvieron a reír)

yo también quiero cocerla-**dijo Sirius entre risas**

cuando quieras-**dijo Peter antes de salir del cuarto**

yo me cambiaba el nombre-**dijo James entre risas**

Isela…-**murmuro Sirius de nuevo entre risas**

(Todo era un caos, por donde uno quisiera verle, todo el mundo se movía, había arriba o hacia abajo, a un lado o al otro, chicas estallaban en crisis de histerias, gritaba ordenaba, pero quien mas histérico estaba era)

¡KIM!-**chillo Cloe**

ya no se...no se, no se-**dijo el joven**

ay Kim, por el amor de Dios, esta Sasha que esta en sus días esta menos histérica que tu-**dijo Cloe**

pero resulta amor, que ella no tiene que defender a cuatro..bellos, hermosos y dulces chicos, de una horrible y neurótica profesora, intentando coordinar a mas de doscientos alumnos inútiles incluyendo a cuatro jovencitas que se creen Miss Universo solo por haberse tirado un par de veces a los dioses de Hogwarts-**murmuro Kim, Cloe le hizo una cara de disgusto**

ja, nos tienes envidia, porque a nosotros…James, Sirius, Remus y Peter si nos hacen caso…tu no tienes ni la mas mínima oportunidad-**dijo Cloe**

al menos no tengo la reputación de…re-puta-**dijo Kim**

ah, grosero-**dijo Cloe**

ay, las verdades duelen-**dijo Kim**

me daré la vuelta y comenzaremos de nuevo-**dijo Cloe** (La chica dio media vuelta cerro los ojos contó hasta diez y volvió a dar la puerta)-hola Kim, busco a Nevra ¿le has visto?-

no y la quiero aquí en dos minutos-**dijo Kim secamente**

gracias-**dijo Cloe dando media vuelta y desapareciendo por los pasillos**

Kim estas muy ancho-**dijo Lily indiferente tratando de pasar por el pasillo**

(Kim miro a chica con desagrado, llevaba un vestido negro rasgado con mallas de rayas horizontales de color rojo y blanco, botines cuadrados de múltiples broches anchos y cuadrados, sobre su cintura resaltaba una enorme hebilla de color dorado en un estilo barroco demasiado tosco para su delgada figura, su cabello iba totalmente rizado, dando un aspecto mas espantoso y garrafal que de costumbre, así como un picudo sombrero de color negro con una enorme hebilla dorada.)

no Kim, no me importa si estoy out, mi máximo no es ser el caldo de los merodeadores-**dijo Lily fastidiada**

no llegarías ni a polvo esporádico-**dijo Kim sonriendo**

ay me voy a morir, el fin del mundo se acerca, dios no voy a dormir-**comenzó a decir Lily melodramáticamente**

deja de hacerle al payaso y mejor vete-**dijo Kim dándole el paso**

gracias Kim-**dijo Lily secamente avanzando por el lugar**

esa chica esta demente-

¿Dónde esta el concurso de mounstros Evans? Quiero darte mi voto-**dijo James**

jodete Potter-**dijo Lily indiferente**

tan horrible como de costumbre Evans-**dijo Nevra divertida**

ay pero que es eso…-**dijo Lily mirando a Nevra**-¡una espinilla!-**dijo Lily trágicamente **(Nevra busco presurosa su espejo, mientras Lily reía, la chica era ¡idiota!)-cuidado Barbie, no vaya a ser que Ken…se aburra de ti, por esa horrible y negra espinilla-

augh, quien permite que alguien tan horrible como tu camine, deberían hacer una ley anit-feos-**dijo Shasha**

que curioso, yo pensaba en lanzar una ley anti-idiotas-**dijo Lily**

pero…tu misma tendrías que encerrarte en Azkaban -**dijo Sirius**

wow, Black sabe de normas, el fin del mundo se acerca-**dijo Lily sarcásticamente**

ja, ja, ja-**rió Sirius falsamente**

dejemos a la pobre perdedora por el día de hoy, hay que ser…caritativos es Halloween-

wow Potter, por fin aprendiste los meses de año¡¡Eistein no tiene comparación contigo!-**grito Lily**

déjate de chorradas Evans-**dijo James**

escuchan eso-**dijo Lily tocando la cabeza de James**-no…hay que lastima…tal vez…-**Lily toco la cabeza de Sirius**-no hay duda es el sonido del vació-

Evans deja a mis…actores en paz, le arruinas el peinado a Sirius-**dijo Kim**

ay, lo lamento tanto-**dijo Lily falsamente**-se van a ver horribles, espantoso…dios mío santo crucifíquenme-**pidió la joven**

me das…dolor de cabeza largate-**dijo Sirius molesto**

¿Por qué?-**dijo Lily**-es un país libre-

yo mando aquí, yo siempre tengo la ultima palabra-**protesto Sirius**

Lily alzo una ceja-lo que digas cariño-**dijo Lily dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, Lily desapareció caminando por el pasillo**-tres, dos, uno…-

¡EVANS!-**grito Sirius furioso**

(Lily sonrió…ampliamente…ella siempre ganaba, cinco cero favor Lily)

Blacky…estorbas-**le dijo una voz a sus espaldas**

tu-**dijo Sirius molesto**

no San Pedro idiota-**contesto la joven sarcásticamente**

uy pero tu si le ganas a Evans, te ves mas fea y horrible que ella-**dijo Sasha**

¿Quién te pregunto?-**dijo Mia molesta**-como ven, no puedo traspasar la carne de burro, así que…muevanse-**les dijo Mia**

busca tu otro camino que nosotros de aquí no nos movemos-**dijo James**

y si te muevo a puñetazos Potter-**dijo Mia mirándose las uñas aburrida**

eres una salvaje-

calla…Lehner, no quieras acabar como cristiano en épocas de Nerón-**dijo Mia fríamente**

(La chica se escondió detrás de Sirius asustada.)

por favor Hamleigth, vete-**le pidió Kim**

mira gay yo voy a pasar por aquí…te guste o no, así que dile a tus…cosas estas que se muevan si no quieres que yo las mueva…y te advierto que no soy nada delicada-**dijo Mia**

(Los chicos se movieron a regañadientes, Mia paso así sin mas.)

es mas horrible que una avestruz moteada-**murmuro Cloe**

ugh-**exclamo Sirius**

(Los chicos continuaron sus movimientos, el gran comedor, ya estaba adornada con las calabaza que año con año cultivaba Hagrid)

¿Qué hay?-**dijo James trepándose en la mesa de profesores**

joven James-**dijo Hagrid mientras colocaba una vela dentro de una calabaza**

súper…dime Hagrid¿ya no han ido esos horribles Erkling?-**pregunto Sirius también trepándose en la mesa para estar a la altura de Hagrid**

ya no joven Sirius, gracias por preocuparse se estaban robando las coles y los tomates del colegio, los elfos estaban furiosos-

¿cuando comienza la cosecha de fresas?-**pregunto James**

aun no es temporada, pero supongo que en los invernaderos detrás de las cocinas ya deben estar maduras las fresas-**comento Hagrid, James sonrió dándole un codazo a Sirius y este asintió**-no debí decir eso-

vamos Hagrid…todo el mundo sabe que nosotros nos robamos las frutas de los huertos, los elfos ya no se molestan-**dijo Sirius**

pero la profesora McGonagall..-**dijo Hagrid**

ah, nosotros nos la arreglamos con Minerva-**dijo James despreocupado**

pero…-

nosotros nunca tuvimos esta conversación contigo-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

(Hagrid sonrió terminando de colocar la ultima calabaza)

tengo que irme los thestral me esperan-**dijo Hagrid**

¿no vendrás a la celebración de Halloween?-**pregunto James**-vamos a actuar-

si, si…bueno, le prometí a la señorita Laemmle…vendré un rato-**dijo Hagrid**

¿sabes que es lo que se trae entre manos Sundory?-**pregunto Sirius**

no, pero me dijo que me agradaría-**dijo Hagrid**

bah…no nos ha querido decir nada-**dijo James molesto**

por algo a de ser-**dijo Hagrid dirigiéndoles una mirada de elocuencia**

no tengo idea-**dijo Sirius**-ah, es verdad Hagrid...James-

ah si…lo encontré en las estanterías de mi padre, te va a gustar-**dijo James entregándole un grueso libro de color verde titulado "El arte de criar Dragones"**

gracias…joven James-**dijo Hagrid entusiasmado**

de nada Hagrid-**dijo James**

¿y ya llego la camada de Runespoor?-**pregunto Sirius en voz baja**

todavía faltan dos semanas-**dijo Hagrid**

¿podrías conseguirnos unos streeler?-**pregunto James**

no lo creo joven James-**se negó rotundamente Hagrid**

¡ah pero Hagrid!-**chillaron ambos jóvenes a la vez**

tiene que aprender a convivir, y si siguen con sus bromas….jamás lo lograran-**dijo Hagrid**

pero…ay….no es para lo Slytherin, es para…unos Hufflepuff-**dijo James bajito**

lo siento joven James no-

no seas…malo…Hagrid por favor, no nos obligues a hacerlo ilegalmente-**dijo Sirius y James asintió**

a Dumbledore no le va a gustar-

Dumbly, nos quiere mucho y no nos dirá nada-**dijo James firmemente**

No-**dijo Hagrid de nuevo**-me voy, los thestral me esperan-

(Los chicos no le siguieron, les hacia gracia pensar hacer enojar a Hagrid, era buen amigo…y tapadera en algunas ecuaciones…además…podía tumbarlos al suelo de un solo golpe.)

suerte-**dijo una voz de abajo**

(Los chicos miraron a la joven que estaba al principio de la mesa de Ravenclaw)

¡Sundory!-**dijo James bajando de un brinco hasta aquel lugar**

que les vaya bien-**dijo Sundory ante de dar media vuelta**

¿no nos veras?-**preguntó Sirius**

mm….tal vez-**dijo Sundory**

si te vas….ya no te voy a querer-**dijo James**

(Sundory sonrió)

perdóname-**susurro Sundory**-le prometí a Lily que le ayudaría, nos vemos después-

(Los chicos la vieron desaparecer tras las puertas del gran comedor)

colóquenlo todo…haber todos conmigo uno dos…-**los chicos movieron sus varitas y en donde se encontraba la mesa de profesores se había convertido en un escenario con bambalinas, escenario, luces y todo**-listo chicos solo faltan dos horas para comenzar-

(Abajo en las mazmorras mas grandes de Hogwarts, también había mucho movimiento, personas peinándose, maquillándose, gente arriba del escenario haciendo los últimos retoques de todo, al joven entro y se puso nerviosa)

¿Dónde andabas Sundory?-**le pregunto Vera**

todavía tengo que maquillarte-**le dijo Torrence**

perdón-**dijo Sundory sentándose en una silla**

veamos…comencemos por…-**Torrence comenzó a maquillar a Sundory**

ah, Sita esta de un genio, que ni Mia la soporta-**dijo Vera molesta**-y Lily trata de afinarla…-

esta nerviosa, pero…en el momento lo ara bien-**les aseguro Sundory**

eso esperamos-**dijo Vera**

tu todavía no estas lista-**dijo Sundory**

yo ya…además yo solo bailo y canto unas cuantas frases…solo tengo una frase…sola-**dijo Vera**

es que tu no quisiste-

mi vida no es el canto-**aseguro Vera**

yo por eso..prefiero ser maquillista-**dijo Torrence divertida**

y modista y diseñadora de interiores y…tu te encargaste de vestuario, escenografita, luz-**dijo Vera sorprendida**

ay, bueno…es que es tan sencillo-**dijo Torrence sonriendo**

uy si…como no-**dijo Vera**

no te muevas Sundory-

lo hago bien, lo hago bien-**se repetía a su misma Sita**

esta borde-**murmuro Lily detrás de ella**

(Las chicas rieron)

soy…¿Quién soy?-**pregunto Mia**

Lock-**contesto Vera**

si..si. ese-**dijo Mia**

(Mia llevaba una blusa negra con un pantalón del mismo color, con el cabello recogido en un chongo hacia atrás y entre sus manos jugaba una paleta.)

¿Quién soy?-**dijo el joven altivamente**

Black en épocas de decadencia-**dijo Mia mordazmente**

Alex, te vez maravilloso-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

I´m the pumking king cariño-**dijo Alex sonriendo**

no eres Black con el cuerpo de flacucho de Potter-**dijo Mia**

soy Jack Skellington-**grito Alex furioso**

nah…creo que Jack esta mas rellenito que Potty-**dijo Sita**

wow…que cambio-**dijo Lily**

todo listo-**dijo el profesor Killer**-quienes quieran ir a disfrutar de la obra de sus compañeros, los bailes y el canto que se ofrecerá en el gran comedor, puede hacerlo pero tiene que estar aquí al cuarto para las diez, a las diez comienza el espectáculo, estén o no-

(Lily abrazo a sus amigas, ellas esperarían.

Entre tanto arriba, la gente se abarrotaba para ver los espectáculos.)

sonorus-**dijo la chica**-chicos-**dijo la voz chillona de Phoebe Huber**-como cada año, cada uno de los talleres de recreación artística, junto con la clase de Estudios Muggles han creado para nosotros grandes diversiones para esta noche…no hay fiesta sin música…mas sin embargo no hay como el baile para una fiesta, esta es la corografía de Baile Mágico-**dijo Phoebe**

(Las luces se apagaron, las varitas se encendieron y la música comenzó.)

porque tenemos que esperar tras bambalinas para nuestro turno-**gruño Sirius**-yo quería ver el baile de las chicas-

porque así podremos empezar a tiempo-**le dijo Kim**

yo voy a verlas-**dijo James levantándose**

James…-**le dijo Kim**

no recibo ordenes tuyas-**dijo James de mala gana**

vamos James se paciente-**le dijo Remus**-después tendrás tiempo de bailar con las chicas todo lo que quieras-**dijo Remus**

(James miro a Remus fastidiado y salio del lugar, bajo las escaleras y se sentó en la primera fila, las chicas bailaban muy bien, Nevra, Diva, Sasha y Cloe eran las bailarinas principales nadie podía igualarles, nadie podía bailar mejor que ellas, James estaba entusiasmado, la corografía termino y los chicos aplaudieron fervientemente, las Bratz…eran las mejores…Phoebe siguió su monologo y esta vez fue canto mágico el cual siguió, alguien se sentó a su lado, Sirius le acompañaba, comenzaban con la canción de Magic Caulderon de los Trasgos, era una canción de moda que por todos los lugares se escuchaba, la gente estaba emocionada, y las chicas de unas filas de atrás cantaban la canción junto con los cantantes de enfrente, la canción termino y las chicas aplaudieron con muchas ganas.)

ja, las chicas se desmayan solo con verme-**dijo Sirius indiferente**

(James sonrió, siguieron otras tres canciones de moda, al final cerraron con parte de la opera de Las Brujas de Izwick, Sirius aplaudió, esa obra le gustaba, aunque…las tías de Hogwarts no alcanzaran el tono, y los hombres no le llegaran ni a la mitad…excepto tal vez un alguien.

Kim salio y les llamo)

ya es hora-**les dijo Kim**

ya vamos-**gruño James**

tu sales primero Sirius-**dijo Kim**

ya, voy…el publico me aclama-**dijo Sirius altivamente**

(Sirius desapareció tras las cortinas junto con Kim, James espero a que anunciaran la obra y avanzo hacia las cortinas, miro hacia atrás…frunció el ceño, el gran comedor estaba…lleno, mas no abarrotado como de costumbre, el chico no le tomo importancia y se metió, llego justo cuando Sirius salio a escena, Remus y Peter esperan, Remus con su infinita paciencia mientras Peter se mordía las uñas, mientras miraba una y otra vez el libreto, James fijo la vista en otra punto y miro a Diva, Sasha, Cloe y Nevra observar a Sirius actuar y decir cosas hermosas sobre él, James, Remus y Peter salían a escena, el joven dijo sus frases sin equivocarse una sola vez, miro de nuevo el gran comedor, la reflexión de la luz sobre su rostro no le permitía ver bien todos los rostro del gran comedor, mas sin embrago…veía que faltaba gente….recorrió con sus ojos el gran comedor una y otra vez…no veía varios rostros familiares, Remus le empujo un poco, tenían que salir de escena, James reacciono y avanzo, esperaron dos minutos y cada uno volvió a salir de nuevo uno por uno, James volvió a buscar, nada….¿quien faltaba, volvió a salir y entrar del escenario para la pelea primero contra D´Artagnan y después…con los mosqueteros del cardenal, la charla con Sirius…después la pela contra los otros mosqueteros y la huida de los cuatro…seguía sin saber quien faltaba, gente vestida de manera extraña estaba hasta el final del gran comedor, la obra siguió sin contra tiempos, hasta que de pronto vio una joven de ojos verdes que le sonreía, James le sonrió y esta se derritió de inmediato, James giro los ojos un poco…todas hacia lo mismo excepto….busco con desesperación por el gran comedor…había un par de ojos verdes que no harían eso, no la encontró, volvió a buscarla.)

¡De ningún modo!-**exclamo Peter**-pueden sernos útiles-

(James siguió buscando con su mirada, Remus le pego por detrás, James parpadeo)

¿de que puede sernos útiles unos muertos te has vuelto loco?-**dijo Remus**

(James reacciono, Remus estaba diciendo una de sus líneas)

no hay que ser temerarios en nuestros...prejuicios-**dijo Peter**-dice…por ahí dicen¿Cuántos…moquetes hay?-**pregunto Peter**

doce…mosquetes-**repuso Remus y Peter se sonrojo**

¿y cuantos….cartuchos?-

un centenar-

ni hablar, sentémonos a comer-**dijo Peter de inmediato**

(Los chicos se sentaron, esta vez fue Sirius quien jalo a James para que se sentara, los chicos comentaron la situación en la que se encontraba y el secreto de "mi Lady" James lo hizo a medias, se había perdido y no sabia que hacia, dos veces habla cuando debía quedarse cayado y viceversa, no les encontró por ningún lado, los chicos salieron de escena.)

¿Qué sucede James?-**pregunto Sirius**

nada…solo…-**dijo el chico intentando mirar por las cortinas**

¿a quien buscas?-**pregunto Remus**

a nadie-**murmuro James…que tonto..porque le buscaba ella no tenia importancia, se enojo consigo mismo…¿en que diablos estaba pensando?**

(la obra volvió a transcurrir sin percances, mas sin embargo James no evitaba mirar al publico en busca de la pelirroja pero no la encontró, sin embargo si noto que poco a poco el gran comedor se fue vaciando el reloj le marcaba las 10:15, faltaba poco para que terminara la obra y así termino, con los cuatro jóvenes saliendo por distintas partes, la audiencia aplaudió, los actores se concentraron en el centro del escenario, las chicas gritaban hasta mas no poder, la gente les alababa y gritaba sus nombres, Sirius aventó el sombrero al publico femenino y las chicas de pelearon por quedárselo, James miro de nuevo, no había muchas gente, cuando salieron de las bambalinas grupos de chiquillas salían apresuradas murmurando cosas, Dumbledore no estaba, solo había unas cien gentes cuando mucho en el lugar, y todo quedo en silencio.)

¿y la música¿el banquete que?-**gruño Sirius**

no lo se-**murmuro Remus**

¿donde están los profesores?-**pregunto James**

no se-**dijo Peter**

(un grupo de chicos que estaban cerca de la puerta, aparecieron corriendo y se llevaron a varios chicos que entusiasmados se salían del gran comedor.)

¿Qué esta sucediendo?-**pregunto James**

dice que…abajo en las mazmorras hay y gran espectáculo-**murmuro Diva**-pero…-

(James no espero a informarse mas y salio del lugar, Sirius, Remus y Peter le seguían detrás corriendo, bajaron hasta la mazmorra mas grande de Hogwarts, la música se escuchaba desde metros antes de llegar, las voces de los cantantes inundaban el lugar, llegaron hasta la puerta en donde los jóvenes se arremolinaban y turnaban para ver lo que sucedía adentro, la gente estaba entusiasmada viéndoles, James, Sirius, Peter y Remus entraron en el lugar, la gente les abría el paso, Dumbledore miro de reojo el lugar y quito las sillas para que mas gente entrara, la gente se acomodo de inmediato, hacia mucho calor y había gente conjurando algo de viento, los chicos se acercaron lo mas posible, Hagrid estaba sentado en la primera fila a lado de Dumbledore solo los profesores y Hagrid conservaban sus sillas los chicos seguían entrando.)

Siguiente-**dijo un chico con traje y sombrero muy bien arreglado que representaba al Mayor de la cuidad**

nosotros-**dijeron tres chicas**

aaaaahhh, los oogie boggie kids-**dijo el mayo sorprendido**-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

Jack nos llamo-**dijo Lily firmemente**

por nuestros nombres-**dijo Mia detrás de una mascara de diablo**-Lock-**la chica se quito la mascara**

Shock-**dijo Lily hizo lo mismo**

Barrel-**dijo Sita también se quito la mascara**

Jack…-**dijo le mayor débilmente**

ah los oogie boggie kids-**dijo Jack**-los mejores para bromas de Halloween-**dijo Jack entusiasmado y los chicos asintieron contentos**-tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con ustedes-**dijo Jack**

(Los cuatro platicaron, el publico miraba intrigado que era lo que tramaban, las chicas reían, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter miraban interesados, los chicos asintieron riendo con caras de maldad pura, las chicas eran excelentes actoras, se expresaban bien, Jack volvió con Sally y le encargo su traje de Sandy Claws, de pronto se apago el escenario, la musica comenzó a sonar y unos segundos después se volvió a iluminar  
-Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws-**cantaron las tres a coro**  
-I wanna do it-**canto Mia**  
-Let's draw straws-**canto Sita**  
-Jack said we chould work together  
Three of a kina-**canto Lily**  
-Birds of a feather  
Now and forever  
Wheeee  
La, la, la, la, la

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights-**cantaron las tres chicas mientras se movían en el escenario, bailando, estaban tramando perversamente como capturan a Sandy Claws**  
-First, we're going to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait  
When he comes a-sniffing we will  
Snap the trap and close the gate-**dijo Lily moviendose conforme su plan**  
-Wait! I've got a better plan  
To catch this big red lobster man  
Let's pop him in a boiling pot  
And when he's done we'll butter him up-**dijo Mia maliciosamente**  
-Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Throw him in a box  
Bury him for ninety years  
Then see if he talks-**cantaron las tres contentas**  
-Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man  
Can take the whole thing over then  
He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
That he will cook him rare-**dijo Lily**  
-Wheeee!-**cantaron las tres disfrutando de crear su malefico plan**  
-I say that we take a cannon  
Aim it at his door and then  
Knock three times and when he anwers  
Sandy Claws will be no more-**dijo Mia sadicamente**  
-You're so stupid, think now  
I we blow him up into smithereens  
We may lose some pieces  
And the Jack will beat us black and green-**le reprocho Lily**  
-Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Tie him in a bag  
Throw him in the ocean  
Then see if he is sad-**cantaron las 3**  
-Because Mr. Oogie Boogie id the meanest guy around  
If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town-**cantaron Lily y Mia a la vez bailando igualitas**  
-He'll be so pleased by our success  
That he'll reward us too, I bet-**dijo Sita**  
-Perhaps he'll make his special brew  
Of snake and spider stew  
Ummm!

We're his little henchmen  
And we take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side-**cantaron las 3 divertidas**  
-I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb-**dijo Lily**  
-I'm not the dumb one-**reprocho Sita**  
-You're no fun-**dijo Mia**  
-Shut up!-**le ordeno Lily**  
-Make me-**grito Mia (les salia por naturaleza el gritoniarse, solo que aqui lo hacian con ritmo**  
-I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good, you'll see  
We'll send a present to his door  
Upon there'll be a note to read  
Now, in the box we'll wait and hide-**dijo Lily malicosamente con aire de inteligencia suprema...tipico en ella penso Sirius**  
-Until his curiousity  
Entices him to look inside  
And then we'll have him  
One, two, three  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick  
Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits  
Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see  
Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key-**teminaron de cantar las 3 riendo y disfrutando del momento**

(Los chicos disfrutaron con la actuación de las chicas...mientras que rieron divertidos con si intento de hacer la navidad al vals que le indicaba la canción de Making Christmas, todos los alumnos estaba fascinados y atrapados en la canción en la que varias personas participaban, Lily casi se cae..pero nadie lo noto cuando rapto a Sandy Claws y lo envió con el temible Oogie Boggie, Peter se entusiasmo demasiado con la canción del Oogie Boggie song´s, unos chicos por haya bailaban con esa canción y todos se decepcionaron cuando esta termino, pero…quedaron embelezados al escuchar la voz de Sally)

I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?  
no, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one-**canto Sudnory sintiendose poca cosa, las chicas se llevaban las manos al corazon...Sally estaba enamorada de Jack...aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh**

espero que no sea así-**gruñeron de inmediato los chicos**

(La obra musical siguió…así mismo los merodeadores disfrutaron de ver caer a Alex cuando tiran a Jack de su trineo y todo quedo desecho, pero no les gusto lo siguiente.)

What have I done?  
What have I done?  
How could I be so blind?  
All is lost, where was I?  
Spoiled all, spoiled all  
Everything's gone all wrong

What have I done?  
What have I done?  
Find a deep cave to hide in  
In a million years they'll find me  
Only dust and a plaque  
That reads, "Here Lies Poor Old Jack"

But I never intended all this madness, never  
And nobody really understood, how could they?  
That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great  
Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?

Well, what the heck, I went and did my best  
And, by God, I really tasted something swell  
And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky  
And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did

And for the first time since I don't remember when  
I felt just like my aold bony self again  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
That's right, I am the Pumpkin King, ha, ha, ha

And I just can't wait until next Halloween  
'Cause I've got some new ideas  
that will really make them scream  
And, by God I'm really gonna give it all my might  
Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right  
sandy Claws, hmm-

(Al principio les gusto porque...porque el mismo se estaba diciendo a si mismo miserable y se echaba la culpa de todo, que todo había salido mal...pero...pero volvió a levantarse...al fin y al cabo el era "the Pumpkin King" Sirius se sintió frustrado, porque decía que era una imitación barata de él, Remus sonrió mirando de nuevo la obra, Sundory hacia muy bien su papel interpretando a la delicada, entusiasta, delicada y temerosa Sally, que acompañaba a Jack, Alex…bueno…él nunca le había caído bien, pero..lo hacia bastante bien, detrás de bambalinas se veía el movimiento, mientras que Lily, Mia y Sita animaban a al Oogie Boggie man y a Jack a la vez, todos virotearon cuando Jack acabo con el Oogie Boggie man, y Sandy Claws fue a rescatar la navidad, A los chicos no les agradado para nada el que Alex le tomara las manos de esa forma a Sundory, pero se aliviaron al ver que el mayor de la cuidad se lo llevaba  
-La, la, la (etc)  
Jack's OK, and he's back, OK-**casi todos los actores salieron cantando y bailando**  
-He's all right-**cantaron Mia, sita y Lily**

Let's shout, make a fuss  
Scream it out, wheee-**entono el mayor y los demas**  
-Jack is back now, everyone sing  
In our town of Halloween-**cantaron todos**  
-What's this?-**cantaron Mia, Sita y Lily**  
-What's this?-**dijo el chico disfrzado de momia**  
-I haven't got a clue-**dijo el arlequin demoniaco**  
-What's this?-**dijo Mrs. Hyde**  
-What it's completely new-**dijo el tipo de negro**  
-What's this?-**corearon todos**  
-Must be a Christmas thing-**dijo el hombre lobo (no Remus)**  
-What's this?-**corearon de nuevo**  
-It's really very strange-**dijo el mayor**  
-This is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
What's this?  
What's this?-**corearon todos**  
-My dearest friend, if you don't mind  
I'd like to join you by your side  
Where we can gaze into the stars-**dij Jack acercandose a Sally jutnado sus manos y creando un ambiente de romance en medio de toda la fiesta que a su alrededor se creaba con todos danzando**  
-And sit together, now and forever  
For it is plain as anyone can see  
We're simply meant to be-**cantaron los dos abrazandose lentamente y...acercandose mucho...aaaaaahhhhhhh**

(La gente prorrumpió en aplausos, la obra había sido magnifica todos les había fascinado, al final salio un chico con el traje de Sandy Claws)

And finally, everything worked out just fine.  
Christmas was saved, though there wasn't much time.  
But after that night, things were never the same--  
Each holiday now knew the other one's name.

And though that one Christmas things got out of hand,  
I'm still rather fond of that skeleton man.

So, many years later I thought I'd drop in,  
And there was old Jack still looking quite thin,  
With four or five skeleton children at hand  
Playing strange little tunes in their xylophone band.

And I asked old Jack, "Do you remember the night  
When the sky was so dark and the moon shone so bright?  
When a million small children pretending to sleep  
Nearly didn't have Christmas at all, so to speak?  
And would, if you could, turn that mighty clock back,  
To that long, fateful night. Now, think carefully, Jack.  
Would you do the whole thing all over again,  
Knowing what you know now, knowing what you knew then?"

And he smiled, like the old pumpkin king that I knew,  
Then turned and asked softly of me, "Wouldn't you?"-

(Las cortinas se cerraron y se volvieron abrir, los chicos sonreían y algunos lloraban)

mucha gente vino-**murmuraban algunos**

que pena-**murmuro Sundory cubriéndose el rostro**

les agradecemos el que hayan venido a vernos, nos entusiasma mucho, y para agradecer primero al profesor Dumbledore por permitirnos presentarnos, al los profesores Killer y Nevral por apoyarnos…..¡dale Alex!-**dijo Vera**

(El chico tomo la guitarra eléctrica y comenzo, la version 2004 de This is Halloween con sonidos electricos y demas.)  
-Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?-**comenzo a cantar Lily con voz grave**  
-Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween-**canto Mia**  
-This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night-**canto Sudnory**  
-This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody screm  
In this town of Halloween-**cantaron todas**  
-I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red-**dijo Sita**  
-I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair-**canto Vera**  
-This is Halloween, this is Halloween-**entonaron todas**  
_-_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song-**cantaron Lily y Sundory con voz aguda**  
-In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise-**canto Mia**  
-Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...-**entonaron todas**  
-Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green-**cantaron Mia, Sita y Vera**  
-Aren't you scared?-**pregunto Vera**  
-Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night-**contestaron Lily y Sundory**  
-Everybody scream, everbody scream-**entonaron las cinco en voz grave**  
-In our town of Halloween!-**dijo Sita**  
-I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace-**dijo Vera**  
-I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair-**dijo Mia**  
-I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright-**dijo Sita**  
-This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!-**entonaron todos**  
-Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare-**dijo Lily**  
-That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween-**dijo sundory**  
-In this town-**entonaron todos**  
-Don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise-**dijo Mia**

(Las voces se apagaron y danzaron mientras iluminaban el escenario con sus varitas, Vera dijo la créditos)

como de Oogie Boggie Kinds-**dijo Vera**- Shock...Lily Evans, como Barrel, Sita Heaney, como Lock Mia Heaney-

(Las tres chicas se tomaron de las manos y pasaron al frente...era su momento de gloria, tenia que hacerlo, Vera siguió…el listado)

y ahora…como Sally …-

y Jack Skellington…The Pumpkin King

Alexander Fontela y Sundory Laemmle-

(Ambos chicos pasaron al frente y los chicos tuvieron cuidado de no pisar los cables de la guitarra, el chico les dio los acordes y...)  
-Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy-**entonaron todos los chicos apagaron las luces de sus varitas y solo iluminaron a Alex y Sundory**  
-Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King-  
-This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!-**coraron todo**  
-In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song-**entono Lily solita**  
-La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

whhhheee-**cantaron todos**

(La música se apago y las cortinas se cerraron, todo quedo en silencio mientras afuera, los aplausos se escuchaban)

oh, dios…mío, oh dios mío-**murmuraba Lily sin parar**

están todos-**dijo Vera mirando por entre los agujeritos de las cortinas**

que pena-**dijo Sundory**

para nada lo hiciste de maravilla-**le aseguraron todas**

(Las chicas se morían de la pena tras bambalinas, estaban nerviosas, se cambiaron y se quitaron los vestuarios, para cuando llegaron a la sala común, mucha gente le esperaba, pasaron de ser…las "raritas" que peleaban con los chicos, a ser gente con talento y estilo.)

buen Look Hamleigth-**le dijo una joven de cuarto año a la que en su vida le había hablado**

te vez súper in Heaney-**le dijo un chico con un tono fresisimo**

(Las chicas se sorprendieron)

prefiero el anonimato y la oscuridad-**murmuro Mia**

bailas de pelos Evans-**comenzaron a decir**

(Las chicas se vieron envueltas en un ambiente medio extraño, de pronto casi por compromiso y obligación mas que por convicción, Diane Vavilova mejor conocida como Diva, se le acerco)

bueno…hicieron una…buena actuación-**dijo la chica difícilmente**

¿no me digas?-**dijo Mia sarcásticamente**

mañana…se dará una fiesta en honor a las mejores actuaciones de esta noche…están invitadas-**dijo Diva rápidamente para tratar de no arrepentirse**

(Extendiéndole las invitaciones)

metete tu fiesta por el culo-**le dijo Mia rápidamente rechazando de inmediato la invitación**

tan incivilizada como de costumbre-**murmuro Diva molesta**

y tu tan puta como siempre-**le contesto Sita**

(Sita siguió a Mia, Diva miro a Lily)

Evans-**dijo Diva esperanzada en que ella le contestara igual**

con gusto iré-**dijo Lily tomando la invitación**

Diva torció la boca con un gesto de desagrado-Leammle-

gracias Diva, pero…creo que hay mejores que yo-**dijo Sundory, Lily rodó los ojos…¿Por qué su amiga no aceptaba la invitación para fregar a Vavilova…podía hacerla rabiar hasta hacerla sacar espuma verde pero…no**

lo que tu digas-**dijo Diva sonriendo**-te esperamos mañana….Evans-

mmm, a ja-**dijo Lily indiferente**

(Diva desapareció murmurando cosas entre dientes.)

es una invitación de la EPC-**dijo Torrence**

uy voy a ser la envidia de la corte inglesa por esto-**dijo Lily sarcásticamente**

solo…-

Perfect and cool-**murmuro Lily, todo lo que ella odiaba**

vamos…se que te gusta, te agrada la idea-**dijo Torrence**

uy si…me muero por ello, es mi máximo, voy a…-

escogeré tu vestuario, estarás a la medida de ellas-**dijo Torrence**

no iré…solo lo hice-**dijo Lily secamente**

vamos Lily…si haces eso, le dejaras ganar…no te quieren ver ahí-

así que hay que hacer lo contrario-**murmuro Lily-**esta bien pero solo si encuentro con quien estar-

(Cuatro chicos bajaron de sus dormitorios y Torrence le señalo a Lily los chicos, la joven hizo como que se clavaba una daga en el corazón.)

no dirás que no será interesante estar-**Lily sonrió sarcásticamente**

(A la mañana siguiente Torrence ya estaba preparando todo para esa noche, cuando…se les ocurrió posponer la fiesta para el sábado después de la ida a Hogsmeade, que coincidía con el día del partido de quidditch, Gryffindor VS Slytherin, el mejor partido del año, según James Potter, Lily respiro aliviada, y así como les llego los momentos de fama se esfumo y es que el carácter de Mia y Sita no daba para mas.)

podrías ser mas amable-**dijo Torrence**

si a ti te importa lo que esas cosas digan de ti, bueno, pero a mi me da igual, no quiero que se me acerquen ¡nunca!-**dijo Mia molesta**

borde-**murmuro Vera**

lo estoy ¿algún problema?-**gruño la chica**

ninguno-**dijo Torrence desapareciendo por los pasillos con Vera**

necesita de Sundory para estar…de…."humor"-**dijo Torrence**

vaya que si-

(Ambas chicas se fueron y caminaron hacia la biblioteca)

oh no…acaso no podría irse a estudiar a la sala común…o su cuarto-**gruño Vera molesta**

vamos…-**dijo Torrence**

ash, es que…siempre que esta aquí vienen esa bola de niñas bobas y me….mierda, menudo pelotudo tenia que venir ahora-**murmuro Vera**

(Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la puerta de la biblioteca cuando Sirius se recargo en esta)

muevete bola de espermatozoides-**le gruño Vera inmediatamente**

Sirius se dio su tiempo e importancia para voltear-ah…Trenmayne-**dijo Sirius despreciablemente**

wow me reconoces, tu cerebro a avanzado un poco Black-**dijo Vera secamente**

(Las chicas de cuarto con las que coqueteaba Sirius miraron con desprecio a Vera)

ah dios…comenzaras a decir bolotudeces como Evans-**dijo Sirius llevándose una mano a la frente**

contigo no se puede…pero…muevete, que hay quienes si utilizan la biblioteca-**dijo Vera**

no quiero-**dijo Sirius recargándose completamente en la puerta**

síguete prostituyendo Black, vas por buen camino-**dijo Torrence divertida**

la cara del chico se sonrojo

no me prostituyo-**le aclaro el joven altivamente**-estas lindas chicas…solo quería…ofrecerme…un rato de su compañía-

además…a ti que te importa Zide-**le contesto de mala gana Remus**

no saltes…a defender a tu amigo-**le dijo Torrence**-o acaso el no puedo defenderse solito-

sabes algo…no se comporten como la bolotuda de su amiguita Evans-**le advirtió Sirius**

si no ¿que?-**pregunto Vera desafiante**

ya…tengo suficiente con Evans y Hamleigth para hacerte caso…ellas…tiene su chiste-**dijo Sirius divertido**

que insinúas Black….-**pregunto Vera molesta**

justo lo que estas pensando que tu para nosotros no eres nadie-**dijo Remus**-excepto la mas grande ñoña insufrible que esta detrás de Evans-

y tu el insufrible ñoño detrás de este par de….fornificadores-**grito Vera sulfurada**

claro que no…Remus, no esta detrás de nosotros…el tiene su importancia en el grupo…no tenemos porque discutir eso contigo….ñoña-**dijo Sirius indiferente**-pasa…a tu…inseparable biblioteca…-

(Ambos jóvenes se fueron de la biblioteca dejando a las chicas estupefactas.)

ja…hasta Evans es mas divertida que esas dos-**murmuro Sirius molesto**-¿y díganme lindas…a donde quieren ir?-

(Remus se excuso diciendo que iría a la sala común de Gryffindor, por algunas cosas Sirius fue con las jóvenes hasta el vestíbulo en donde se despidieron ellas tenia que ir a Pociones "matadas" murmuro Sirius fue al lago…James le había dicho que iría por ahí en donde se divertía su amigo James jugando con el calamar gigante y bestias marinas que habitaban en el lago, que intentaban atraparle, Sirius sonrió y se quito la ropa $$ no imaginen cosas solo….lo necesario $$ dejándose solo los boxers que llevaba a casi media nalga.)

yoh….a que las sirenas viene de nuevo con nosotros-**dijo Sirius metiéndose al agua**

(La joven estaba sentada en el pasto, se sentía mal…pésimamente mal, le dolía todo, tenia tarea que hacer, pero se sentía mal, quería relajarse un poco…así que estaba disfrutando de tranquilidad del lago, recargada en un tronco, sintiendo como el fresco pasto le hacia cosquillas sobre la piel, no había tenido clase así que tenían hora libre y casi nadie andaba por ahí, cuando alguien le salpico de agua.)

Lily abrió los ojos lentamente, miro a los jóvenes que se divertían en el lago el culpable de todo aquello fue….-¡Potter!-

(el joven sonriente volteo lentamente dándose su importancia y pasándose la mano por el cabello)

no impresionas con eso…culo-de-babuino-Potter-**gruño Lily molesta mientras le punzaba la cabeza**

ah ya decía yo que esa…voz…tan…"dulce" solo podía ser de mi mas amada gatita-**dijo James divertido**

¡gata…tu abuela!-**le grito Lily**

ey…yo no me meto con la gorda de tu madre-**le dijo James**

(Lily miro a James ceñuda mientras este sonreía, a lo lejos un grupo poco numeroso de Hufflepuff pasaba iban a clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, las chicas se detuvieron un poco con suerte veían a los jóvenes…en paños menores, algunos chicos también se detuvieron por curiosidad)

invesil-**murmuro Lily molesta**-cada vez mas me convences de que tienes el coeficiente intelectual del un gusamoco tonto-

ay, Lily, Lily, Lily-**dijo James apaciblemente**

Evans para ti, rey-del-mundo-Potter-**le dijo Lily molesta, sobandose un poco la cabeza**

en verdad soy el rey del mundo-**dijo James altivamente optando una pose digna de Sirius Black**

si, eres el rey del mundo-**le afirmo Lily y James sonrió ampliamente**-pero de los idiotas-**la cara del chico cambio de expresión**

si solo me hablas para decirme eso…trata de llamar mi atención de otra manera lin….¡ay!-**chillo James cuando Lily le aventó la primera piedra que se encontró**

ay…pobre piedra….mira que chocar contra tu cabeza….¿no se rompió en dos?-**pregunto Lily preocupada**-¿Qué tan dura tienes la cabeza Potter?-**pregunto Lily**

ahora veras Evans-**dijo James furioso avanzando hacia Lily**

no James…no le hagas caso, mira…creo que es la cola de un triton-**le dijo Sirius señalando a lo lejos**

ve a fornicar una cabra Black-**le soltó Lily mientras sentía su mundo girar**

no se tus gustos pero…supongo que debido a que no te hacen caso los chicos….tienes que buscar otra escapatoria ¿no?-**dijo Sirius**

ajajaja-**rió falsamente Lily**-jodete-

acaso no tienes otra palabra chica del cabello de fuego-**dijo Sirius**

Lily apretó los puños odiaba que le llamara de esa manera-mira...conjunto de tejidos…no hoy no-**dijo Lily**-me largo-

(la chica se levanto y camino lentamente, no quería discutir mas con ellos.)

acaso me tienes miedo muñeca-**le dijo Sirius**, **"Muñeca" Black acababa de llamarla muñeca si fuera la prostituta de la esquina, saliendo del agua y acercándose a Lily**-sabes corazón…creo que necesitas que alguien….te de placer para ver si así se te alegra un poco la vida, estas mas amargada que un limón pasado, pero no preciosura, yo no hago ese tipo de favores-

dame paciencia señor, dame paciencia-**murmuro Lily varias veces siguiendo su camino que se movía constantemente**

vaya que tienes razón Padfoot, hermano mío, esta lindura necesita de…horas, que digo semanas de placer-**dijo James, colocándose a lado de Sirius y Lily trato de tragarse su enojo**

es una lastima que la chica del cabello fuego no sea un bombón digno de comer….claro podrías pedirle a Sevy que te concediera ese favor-**dijo Sirius**

seria un tremendo favor-**dijo James**

tal vez….si mejoras tu aspecto y controlas tu carácter me lo pensare….mucho, no te prometo nada….si me agarras de buen humor y sin nada que hacer….podría ayudarte amorcito-**dijo Sirius altivamente "amorcito" ¿Quién diablos se creía ese…?**

(Sirius sonrió y James también la chica estaba mas que sulfurada, rieron abiertamente de ella, Lily dio media vuelta y ¡pum, pam! Dos chicos con su mano marcada en menos de 3 segundo, 6 a 0 favor Lily, aunque…tenia que aceptar que se sentía mal, pero no podían dejar que esos dos destrozaran su orgullo.)

escúchame atentamente invesil-**grito Lily mientras aventaba a Sirius contra el árbol**-tu vuelves a llamarme como a tus putitas esas y entonces veras como te modifico el rostro quedaras tan lindo que hasta Crabbe será mucho mas guapo que tu-**le amenazo Lily alzando la mano amenazadoramente mostrándole las uñas**

(Cuando James reacciono sentía el rostro ardiendo, pero en cuanto vio a su amigo amenazado con las uñas de la fiera roja la tomo por la cintura y la jalo hacia atrás cargándola)

¡suéltame animal!-**chillo Lily mientras pataleaba fuertemente y jaloneaba al Sirius arañándole**

nunca toques a un merodeador-**dijo James**

(James le dio la vuelta haciéndola quedar boca abajo)

veamos de que color, son los calzonzotes de la perfecta Evans el día de hoy-**dijo James divertido**

solo inténtalo y Mia no es la única que te dejara sin herencia-**grito Lily**

(James la inclino hacia abajo, Lily junto sus manos y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en la entrepierna, James la soltó por reflejo, Lily cayó al suelo, la chica se levanto del suelo pero James reacciono justo a tiempo para volver a cargarla.)

¡Bajame Potter!-**grito Lily, mientras pataleaba fuertemente intentando golpear a James**

no te caería nada mal un baño en el lago-**dijo James**-tu actitud apesta-

eres tu el que apesta-**chillo Lily mientras golpeaba a James en la espalda con la manos**-bajame a ahora-**le ordeno la chica**

no quiero, además me golpeaste, veamos…-**el chico estaba meditando su venganza, **(Cuando Lily se incorporo y llevo sus manos al rostro del chico(Regla numero mil de las peleas callejeras, lleva tus golpes al rostro, chicas y chicos siempre se intimidan o tratan de protegerse) Sirius solo vio como los lentes de James caían al suelo mientras Lily y el comenzaba una batalla encarnizada, la chica cayó con ambas piernas al suelo, mientras James tenia el rostro hacia atrás, James la jalo hacia él sin mirar en donde ponía su mano, Lily lanzo un grito y James cayendo al suelo fue lo ultimo de aquella batalla, Lily tenia el cabello todo revuelto y todo su uniforme estaba mal acomodado.)

si eres así de salvaje, me gustaría probarte en la cama Evans-**dijo Sirius sin meditar sus palabras**

(La chica le salto a la yugular, Sirius reía abiertamente de ella, mientras con una mano evitaba que la chica le golpeara, los brazos de Sirius eran mas largos que los de ella por lo tanto Lily no podía alcanzarlo aun con las uñas)

calmada fiera-**le dijo Sirius sonriendo**-tendrás tu turno-

Black-**gruño Lily sulfurada**

(La chica golpeo con su mano el codo del brazo con el que Sirius le detenía, por inercia y reflejo del brazo, Sirius lo alzo lo suficiente para que la chica pudiera librarse de ese obstáculo, las chicas solo observaron millones de rayitas pasando a gran velocidad, la mata roja y negra se movía de un lado a otro, mientras que James se levantaba quejándose con las manos en el rostro, James se acerco a donde Sirius se defendía de los zarpasos que le lanzaba Lily, la tomo de nuevo por los brazos, Sirius y James se conectaron mentalmente como solían hacerlo y Sirius tomo a Lily por los pies.)

Suéltenme-**grito Lily con todas sus fuerzas**

a Evans no le gusta el agua-**pregunto Sirius divertido**

que se yo….habrá que probar-**dijo James sonriendo**

no se atrevan-**le amenazo Lily**

una….dos….-**contaron los chicos meciendo a Lily**

juro por mi madre que les rompo todo lo que se llama cara….ni Mia los dejara como yo-**grito Lily**

¡tres!-**gritaron ambos chicos**

(¡SPLASH! Ambos chicos comenzaron a reírse, Lily salio del agua iracunda empapada de pies a cabeza.)

el agua tiene una excelente temperatura ¿no Evans?-**dijo James**

(Lily no contesto)

dime algo Evans…-**dijo Sirius**

(La chica avanzo sin muchas ganas a la orilla, salio de esta sin decir nada…respiraba lentamente, tenia que aceptarlo esta vez le ganaron.)

…quiero decir…ya sabes….ni tu ni nadie se mete con nosotros-**dijo Sirius firmemente**

(Lily se levanto viendo doble, no llegaría al castillo…lo sabia, pero al menos tenia que alejarse de ellos, Lily miro con asco a los dos jóvenes que estaban enfrente de ella .)

quitate Black-**le ordeno Lily con las ultimas fuerzas que el quedaban**

ahora si…¿no? Pierdes y quieres huir-**dijo James**

ahora nos toca a nosotros…-**dijo Sirius divertido**

ah…ah…jodete-**le dijo Lily firmemente**

(Avanzo la joven lentamente, James y Sirius se le pusieron en frente…estaba ardiendo…eran tres James y tres Sirius los que se burlaban de ella, la joven se llevo una mano al pecho.)

..ya decía yo, eres una débil-**dijo James firmemente**

que mas da…es solo una boca floja…habla demasiado para lo que hace-**dijo Sirius firmemente**

(Lily no entendía lo que los jóvenes le decían, avanzo lentamente, el estomago le daba vueltas…todo le daba vueltas.)

ahora que…¿se te acabaron las ideas?-**pregunto Sirius divertido**

a la ñoña Evans se le acabaron los insultos-**dijo James**

(la chica se puso enfrente de ellos y la joven se agarro fuertemente del hombro a James, el chico pensó que le iba a decir algo o le iba a insultar, Sirius estaba listo para saltar a responderle cuando la joven cayó inconsciente al suelo, James y Sirius parpadearon varias veces antes de reaccionar, los dos se agacharon para ver el estado de su compañera.)

¡Evans?-**le dijo James moviéndole el hombro**

eh…Evans…déjate de juegos-**le dijo Sirius volteándola boca arriba**-Evans-

(La joven la joven respiraba dificultosamente, mientras sudaba y se quejaba, ambos chicos se miraron entre si, James le toco la frente)

¡esta ardiendo!-**exclamo James**

tonta…-**murmuro Sirius**-mira que cabezona resulto ser…-

(James cargo a la joven y los dos corrieron a la enfermería)

Pompy-**gritaba Sirius**

la necesitamos-**chillo James**

(Madame Pomfrey miro con cierto desdén a ambos jóvenes que solo llevaban puestos los paños menores, los saco de la enfermería y les ordeno que se vistieran de inmediato.)

ah…como si nunca nos hubiera visto así-**se quejo Sirius**

¡ustedes!-**grito Sita**-¿que le hicieron a Lily?-

nosotros-**dijeron los dos chicos a la vez**-

la cabezona de tu amiga…se puso a discutir con nosotros…aunque…se sentía mal…que iba a saber yo-**se quejo Sirius**

deberías estar agradecida, nosotros la trajimos a la enfermería-**dijo James y Sirius asintió**

y tu que dijiste esta invesil se trago el cuento ¿no, pues fíjate que no…ya me enterare…y entonces…verán lo que les toca-**le amenazo Sita**

ah tu como si te tuviera miedo-**dijo James indiferente**-además a ti que…tu estas peleada con Evans ¿no?-

Mia…esta molesta con ella no yo, me entero de que le tocaron un pelo….y entonces….la paliza que te di hace días no sea nada-**le dijo Sita dirigiéndose a la enfermería**

loca-**gruño Sirius**

ahora somos los malos del cuento, ella nos provoco-**dijo James**

si, nosotros estábamos divirtiéndonos hasta que a ella se le ocurrió ponerse a gritar como loca histérica-**dijo Sirius y James asintió**

¡POTTER!-**grito Vera iracunda**

santa madre…de dios…que hice para merecer esto-**murmuro James**-¿Qué deseas Trenmayne?-**pregunto James con fastidio**

las chicas…dijeron que ustedes dos traían a Lily…¿Dónde la han dejado¿Qué le han hecho?-**pregunto estrepitosamente Vera**

puercos, cerdos…promiscuos, degenerados, pero juro que los llevo a un tribunal-**soltó Torrence**

alto, alto, alto-**dijo Sirius**-para empezar, Evans esta en la enfermería-**les explico Sirius**

si…ahogado en niño a tapar el pozo, pero…eres un sin vergüenza…poco hombre..-**soltó Vera**

son unos….malditos, desgraciados…¡dos! Pobre Lily-**dijo Torrence**-pero no crean que sus apellidos les servirán de algo irán a Azkaban, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-

espera…espera…¿Qué diablos?-**dijo James desconcertado**

si los vamos a mandar a Azkaban-**dijo vera antes de irse con Torrence a la enfermería**

¡esta…demente!-**grito James**

¡chiflada!-**gruño Sirius**-¿ahora que será?-

chicos…-**dijo la voz afeminada de Kim**

(los dos voltearon a verlo)

es verdad..¿lo que dicen por ahí?-**pregunto Kim**

depende de lo que digan-**murmuro James**

que…ustedes…bueno…se que Evans no les caían bien…pero hacerle eso, digo…es…lo que se espera de un Slytherin no un Gryffindor-**dijo Kim**

ah…dios…no, solo…discutimos con ella y se desmayo…no sucedió nada…que…que gente con mente tan torcida-**grito James desesperado**

(James y Sirius pasaron un tarde terrible, los rumores…de mil y un cosas…que se expandieron como la pólvora no eran nada favorables para los chicos, Remus y Peter corrieron con sus amigos y preguntar por los rumores, los cuales desmintieron, las miradas de las chicas y chicos habían cambiando, cuchicheaban la verlos pasar, ambos jóvenes estaban mas que disgustados…no había sucedido nada…fuera de lo normal, ellos siempre estaban discutiendo, los cuatro chicos se encerraron en su cuarto, era mejor esperar a que todo pasara.

Una joven se les acerco temerosa)

ah Sundory-**se quejo James al verla de esa forma**

esto…-**dijo Sundory**

no te creerás los rumores ¿verdad?-**dijo Sirius, Sundory dudo**-no soy así…además… es Evans-

eso lo se…pero…dicen que golpeaste a Lily-**dijo Sundory**

ah…ahora que mas…ya soy violador, golpeador…que mas seré…¿necrófilo?-**gruño Sirius molesto**

viste como me dejo el rostro tu amiga…¡mira, mira, mira!-**grito James**

eso solo alienta mas los rumores…Lily trato de defenderse-**murmuro Remus**

¿tu de que lado estas?-**pregunto Sirius molesto**

del de ustedes…yo solo-

entrevistando a los culpables…-**dijo una voz chillona que conocían de sobra**

largare Phoebe…no estoy para soportarte…y por mas que te digamos la verdad tu solo la torcerás a tu conveniencia-**dijo James molesto**

ah…yo puedo hacer que todo el mundo te crean un santo-**dijo Phoebe firmemente**

pues cuando Lillian salga de enfermería todo de arreglara-**dijo Sirius**

¿ahora confían en Evans?-**pregunto Phoebe**

ella no es una arpía como tu-**dijo James firmemente**

vaya…vaya…vaya…vengo por un knut y saco un galeón, así que…defienden a Evans-**dijo Phoebe**

ah…toma mis palabras como mejor te convenga y metetelas por el culo-**murmuro James**

gracias..-**dijo Phoebe saliendo del lugar**

uyg ¿que mas voy a tener que soportar?-**pregunto Sirius enfadado**

(La joven se termino de vestir con sus ropas ya secas….ya que se sentía mejor…esos dos se las pagarían y con creces, la puerta de la enfermería se cerro de nuevo con fuerza.)

será mejor que venga por aquí…haya afuera hay…muchos disturbios, no quiero que la molesten-**dijo Madame Pomfrey**

¿disturbios?-**pregunto Lily desconcertada**-no importa…yo puedo…-

será mejor que le explique-**le dijo Madame Pomfrey**-todo esto se debe a…-

(La cara de Lily hizo demasiados gestos para poder describirlos todos a la vez…¿violada¿golpeada¿victima¿Embarazada¿novia secreta de Black y Potter¿De donde diablos sacaban tanta imaginación? $$ nah, es una buena pregunta $$ ¡ellos se odiaban a muerte! Para cuando Madame Pomfrey la saco de la enfermería por un pasillo secreto…la joven estaban tan confundida y mosqueada que solo se le ocurrió correr a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando entro miles de rostros la voltearon a ver…la joven se sonrojo y corrió al dormitorio de chicos, en donde también la miraba con interés…Lily avanzo rápidamente y abrió de un solo golpe la puerta del cuarto de los chicos y de un brinco llego al centro del lugar)

¡como diablos¡¡¡Explíquense!-**grito Lily furiosa**

ah eso…mismo nos preguntamos nosotros-**dijo Sirius que estaba acostado en su cama**

a nosotros no nos ha hecho ni pizca de gracia-**dijo James que construía un castillo con naipes explosivos**

(Lily cerro los ojos)-uuusssshhh bola de ineptos….no podéis desmentir todo eso-**dijo Lily furiosa**

no iba gastar mi saliva explicándole a cada alumno lo que sucedió-**dijo James indiferente**

además…sabíamos que cuando saldrieras…todo se aclararía-**dijo Sirius indiferente**

mientras tanto yo soy…objeto de….menudo día he tenido-**exploto Lily cruzándose de brazos**-dios..porque eres tan cruel conmigo…porque no me quieres….primero me los ponen como equipo…y ahora resulta ser que hasta estoy embarazada de Potter…que va a ser los siguiente…¿tener un hijo tan idiota como él?-**soltó Lily rápidamente**

ah esa no me la sabia-**dijo James indiferente**

bien…ahora ¿Qué vamos hacer?-**pregunto Lily**

¿vamos?-**pregunto Sirius**-no cariño…tu…vas hacer-

¿yo!-**grito Lily indignada**

yo no me desmaye en medio del lago sobre James-**dijo Sirius**

¿eto¿Qué¿ein¿hoe¿oro¿Qué?-**dijo Lily**

si chica soltaste el ranaso sobre James…-**le explico Sirius, James sonrió tras el castillo…Sirius estaba….mintiendo y no se tomaría la molestia de contradecirle**

eso es lo de menos…ustedes…tiene la culpa por anda por ahí en paños menores-**dijo Lily**

ah…quien te manda a sentarte cerca del lago y luego hacerte la gritona y cargar tu mal genio contra nosotros-**dijo Sirius**

mira Black…-

(James escucho como Sirius y Lily discutían sobre quien tenia la culpa, tras doce ¡ay! por parte de Sirius y unos sonrojos por parte de Lily…se veía tan mona cuando hacia ese gesto, pensó James, tras el cuadragésimo ¡idiota! y el cuadragésimo ¡borde! El castillo de James exploto haciendo callar a los dos.)

en fin mañana aclaramos todo el desayuno-**dijo James por fin**

si…si..-**dijo Sirius**

esta bien-**dijo Lily mas tranquila**

(Lily dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta)

es verdad…¿ya estas bien de salud Evans?-**pregunto James**

si gracias-**dijo Lily dulcemente**

(El dormitorio se quedo en silencio…los dos había sido amables…el uno con el otro, Sirius miro a ambos jóvenes…entretenido…James alzo la vista y Lily miro a James…)

amarrada / idiota-**gritaron ambos chicos a la vez**

(Y de nuevo…estaban discutiendo, Sirius se dedicaba a estar de amarra navajas y decir una que otra estupidez…natural en él, para cuando Remus, Peter y Sundory entraron en el cuarto, Sirius brincaba en su cama divertido riendo de ver pasar a su amigo por apuros ante el intento de la pelirroja de ahorcarlo)

se ven tan monos-**dijo Sundory de pronto**

(Ambos chicos se detuvieron miraron a Sundory con ojos de pistola y la joven sonrió aun mas, se miraron entre si, a juzgar por la situación…parecía que estaban haciendo otra cosa.)

ya dense un besito y fin del asunto-**dijo Sirius divertido**

¡Black!-**gritaron los dos jóvenes furiosos**

¡AY!-**chillo Sirius al recibir dos impactos de almohadas al mismo tiempo**

(Las cuatro chicas paseaban por Hogsmeade riendo y disfrutando del día que ofrecía de los últimos días soleados)

aahhhh-**dijo Vera estirándose**-ah estado genial el helado-

¡SIPI!-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

ah miraos esa babosa-**dijo Torrence señalando a un joven de Slytherin que besaba…mejor dicho babeaba a una chica de Hufflepuff**

uyg….-**dijo Vera**-que asco-

¿no creen que se queden sin respiración?-**dijo Sundory**

no que va…-**murmuro Vera**

es verdad…Sundory…¿Cómo besa Remus?-**pregunto Torrence**

no lo se…nunca le he besado-**dijo Sundory**

pero…ahora que duermes con ellos-**dijo Lily molesta**

eto…-**dijo Sundory nerviosa**-yo…no me meto en esos asunto…solo…duermo ahí y…ya y bueno paso buenos ratos con ellos…es todo-

¿nunca han tratado de…tu sabes?-**pregunto Torrence**

oh tengo una mejor ¿nunca les habéis visto…tu sabes?-**pregunto Vera**

(Sundory se llevo ambas manos al rostros sonrojada, las chicas rieron…Sundory siempre hacia ese gesto cuando se hablaban de cosas subidas de tono)

yo…claro que no-**dijo Sundory**

ah…-**dijo Vera decepcionada**

solo imagínense…cuanto dinero creen que nos den por vender la foto de uno de ellos desnudos-**pregunto Torrence al viento**

yo no daría ni un penique-**dijo una voz a sus espaldas**

Alex-**gritaron las chicas**

¿Qué hay?-**dijo el chico alegre**

pues…magos…por aquí fresas por allá….melones por acullá, nada mas-**dijo Vera sonriendo**

no tienes…madera de payaso-**dijo Alex secamente**

no quiero parecerme a Potter-**dijo Vera indignada**

ugh que horror hablando del rey de roma-**dijo Alex señalando al grupo de chicos que pasaba por ahí por casualidad**

son tan patéticos-**murmuro Lily molesta**

y tan feos-**dijeron Vera y Alex al mismo tiempo**

venga no hay que dejar que se nos amargue la visita…solo por verlos-**les dijo Alex**

es que…con solo eso me enferman-**dijo Lily**

mejor canta…-**le dijo Alex**

no soy…tu…que para entretenerte-**dijo Lily molesta**

borde que no fueras-**dijo Alex firmemente**-

eh Lily…canta Runny nose and runny yolk

Even if you have a cold still

You can cough on me again

I still havent had my fulfill-**canturreo Alex seguido de la chica**

In the someday what's that sound?

Broken heart and broken bones

Think about some capsules of horse pills

One more quirky cliche'd phrase

You're the one I wanna refill-**canto Lily desgarrandose la garganta...**

(las chichas suspiraron...no había mejor grupo para Lily que Nirvana, ella era de las chicas del culto a Kurt Cobain.)

ay por dios….ya maten a ese pavo…por favor-**pidió Sirius tapándose los oídos**

jodete Black-**le dijo Vera inmediatamente**

(Lily miro a los chicos molesta)

no les hagas caso Lily…que saben ellos de música-**dijo Alex**

es que…eso no es música…música Led Zeppelín-**salto Sirius de inmediato**

eso del año del caldo-**chillo Alex**-música…Korn, Kittie, Rammstein, Spliknot-

no cálmate…eso….no es música es gente desgarrándose la garganta golpeándose la cabeza y…fumando marihuana hasta quedar mas pacheco que Maria Sabina-**dijo Vera**

sacerdotisa de los hongos mágicos-**dijo Alex en forma respetuosa**

bueno…Placebo-**propuso Torrence**

Revolution, dope, guns, fucking in the streets... Revolución, droga, armas, jodiendo en las calles  
Aces take your time...los Ases toman su tiempo  
Queens are left for dead...las reinas son abandonadas para morir  
Jacks can stand in line...…………..Jack puede mantenerse en la línea  
And touch themselves instead...y toca a ellos en cambio  
Aces take your pity...los Ases toman su compasión  
And keep it warm in bed...y lo mantienen caliente en la cama  
Aces take your time……………...los Ases toman su tiempo

**canturreo Lily**-nada mal...-

en verdad no tiene madera de cantora-**protesto Sirius haciendo que se tapaba los oídos**

y ¿tu si?-**gruño Lily**-largarte a besar sassafras Black-**gruño Lily furiosa**

(Los chicos parpadearon sin entender hasta que Alex miro a Sirius y en su rostro comenzó a reírse)

dilo de nuevo-**dijo Alex entre risas**-sassafras….eso estuvo bueno-**dijo Alex**

cierra el pico-**gruño Lily esta vez a Alex**

¡tenia que haberlo grabado!-**grito Alex contento**-Lily mando a Black a besar sassafras que es lo siguiente¿le vas pedir le a Potter que bese tus muffins?-**pregunto Alex y en seguida recibió como respeta una bofetada de Lily**

¡eres…..uuggghhh!-**grito Lily molesta**-ere…s un….eres un…..¡HOMBRES!-**grito Lily furiosa dando media vuelta**

¿que tal love in the elevador?-**pregunto Alex siguiendo a Lily**

¡sigue jodiendo y te….meto la varita por el orificio mas pequeño de tu cuerpo-**le amenazo Lily**

solo imaginate….tu eres…Steve Taylor y eres tu la que entras en el elevador, Black y Potter-**comenzó a explicar Alex**

dice una idiotez…una sola….y quedaras igualito a un idiota que pierde control en un motocroos-**dijo Lily furiosa**

¿moto? No quedaría mejor un auto-**comento Alex**

uno…dos…-**dijo Lily furiosa**

(Alex se alejo de un brinco de Lily corriendo lado de Sundory y Vera)

nah…creo que…igual y le queda esa canción de sexy dance-**comento Alex sin meditarlo**

¡Alexader!-**grito Lily furiosa**

wwoooaaa-**imito el chico el grito de Lily**-el mounstro del lago Ness a despertado, Lilyness al ataque tatatararara-**canturreo Alex al ritmo de las chicas super poderosas**

(Los jóvenes presentes rieron ante la ocurrencia de Alex, mientras una muy, muy, muy, pero muy molesta Lily se acercaba a ellos con un aura roja)

¡TU!-**dijo Lily molesta**

¡YO!-**le imito Alex divertido**-ah sufriré una de las pasiones asesinas del Marques de Sade, ah…dios mío, oh dios….-**dijo Alex melodramáticamente**

te aplicare los tormentos del infierno pero de Dante Alguieri-**bufo Lily**

oh, ah, iu-**dijo Alex sobre actuando su papel de victima**

jamás pensé que un invesil como Fontela…pudiera burlarse de Evans-**comento James indiferente**-vamonos chicos, no hay nada que ver-

esta bien, váyanse con cuidado, por la sombrita y que los angelitos y la virgen Maria les acompañe amen-**dijo Alex sonriendo**

(Los chicos le miraron fastidiados pero no perdieron su tiempo.)

vaya manera poco original de llamar la atención-**murmuro Sirius molesto**-¡ay!-

(Lily le había aventado una piedra del camino.)

tu estas empeñada en golpearme en la cabeza ¿Qué tiene en contra de ella?-**pregunto Sirius molesto**

me fascina escuchar el sonido del vació-**le gruño Lily molesta**

pues golpea la cabeza de Peter-**le sugirió Sirius**

ese no es vació, es agujero negro-**dijo Lily molesta**

no te metas con Peter-**le dijo Remus pacientemente**

oh acaso el pequeño Pettigrew no puede defenderse solito-**dijo Lily**-no saltes para tapar la idiotez de Pettigrew Remus-

no es que quiera entrometerme-**dijo Torrence**

pues no lo hagas-**le gruño James**

usa la cabeza Potter-**le regaño Torrence**-Lily…sabes que no te conviene-**le dijo Torrence lentamente**

me importa un bledo-**gruño Lily molesta**

son tus compañeros de equipo-**le recordó sabiamente Torrence y Lily giro los ojos molesta**-dos….me parece que….veamos los rumores de….ustedes sabrán que aun siguen….por ahí, Pettigrew se unirá a la lista-

buen punto-**dijo James**-vamonos…hay mejores cosas que hacer-

(Los jóvenes se fueron dejando a Lily furiosa)

en fin….dudo que Black se negara a besar las sassafras de Lily-**comento Alex**

(La chica le miro estupefacta e iracunda)

mejor que sea Potter…sabemos que le amas Lily-**comento Vera**

(Lily agacho la cabeza y comenzó el conteo con sus manos)

vas vale decir aquí corrió que aquí quedo-**comento Alex y Vera asintió**

gallinas y mujeres primero-**corrieron los jóvenes**

(Remus apenas si reacciono cuando Vera lo empujo sin querer por el hombro, los chicos miraron desconcertados a ver correr al cuarteto de raritas como alma que se la lleva le diablo, Lily iba detrás de ellos diciendo cosas a diestra y siniestra.)

completamente locas-**murmuro James**

(La clase de estudios muggle se daba en silencio todos estaban metidos en sus respectivas lecturas, Lily jugaba a asesinar a la goma con la pluma de águila, mientras vigilaba a los cuatro chicos que estaban "sumergidos" en su respectivas lecturas en esquinas opuestas, James soltó una risita y Lily alzo la vista hacia el joven que se escondía detrás de su libro de Ciencias de la Salud, James carraspeo al sentir la sobra de Lily sobre de él)

es gracioso el libro Potter-**gruño Lily**

es que tu no tienes sentido del humor-**contesto cortantemente James**

(La joven giro los ojos y se fue a sentar a su lugar, volviendo a acribillar la pobre goma, que mas bien parecía muñeco de vudu)

Sirius-**susurro James al espejo**

ah si…como te iba diciendo, entonces…ya tengo el mapa de la casa de Hufflepuff-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

Remus ya tiene el encantamiento para hacer desaparecer la tinta-**comento James**

y Peter ya ha traído todos los antiguos mapas de Hogwarts-**dijo Sirius**

solo falta la sala de Slytherin y la sección en donde esta el despacho de Dumbledore-**dijo James**

y la del dormitorio de chicas de Gryffindor-**agrego Sirius**

pero esa ya la teníamos-**se quejo James**

Peter derramo tinta sobre de ella-**comento Sirius, James giro los ojos molesto**

mi madre….Peter es tan invesil-**murmuro James**

que no te oiga Monny-**asintió Sirius**-pero…estaba pensando…en-

mmm…creo que…el día de hoy, me llevare a Lara…ya sabes ¿quiero saber sobre Fontela?-**comento James**

deja al invesil en paz, vamos por Snivellus-**dijo Sirius entusiasmado**

ambos-**dijo James maquiavélicamente**

y Mups-**agrego Sirius**

(ambos chicos sonrieron abiertamente jajajajajajajajaja, sus mentes estaban tramando cosas perversas)

¡ay!-**se quejo Sirius**

¿Qué diablos haces Black?-**gruño Lily**  
(James guardo el espejo en sus ropas y miro de reojo a su amigo que discutía con Lily)

que tu rompas el espejo cada vez que te mires en esto por lo horrible que estas no quiere decir que yo, que soy bello, hermoso, bonito, guapo, precioso, mas bueno que un bombón relleno, no pueda mirarme-**se quejo Sirius**

mira, narcisista…-

(La campana sonó y los chicos soltaron los gruesos y pesados libros)

se te acabo el poder nena, tengo practica de quidditch-**dijo Sirius levantándose**-luego nos vemos…muñeca-**diciendo esto ultimo sensualmente, Lily iba a protestar cuando sintió un brazo rodeándole**

nos vemos al rato…lindura-**dijo James mordisqueando la oreja de Lily delicadamente, la chica no sabia si golpearle o sonrojarse**

(los dos jóvenes se colaron lo mas rápido posible por la puerta desapareciendo de la vista de Lily, Peter se fue siguiendo a sus compañeros mientras que Remus recogió los libros.)

¿te encuentras bien Lily?-**pregunto Remus**  
-tus amigos me….dame paciencia señor-**dijo Lily aguantándose las ganas de gritar**

tengo una duda…según esto dice que al llegar a al pubertad el hipotálamo estimula la hipófisis (pituitaria) para que produzca hormonas FSH o ICSH que estimulan a los testículos para que estos secreten hormonas sexuales: andrógenos y una pequeña cantidad de hormonas femeninas-**dijo Remus**-¿quiere decir que…yo también tengo hormonas femeninas o solo Kim?-**Lily sonrió**

pensé que les estarías haciendo al tonto como tus amigos, pero…veamos, creo que…como leíste, las hormonas que estimulan a los dos aparatos reproductores en la pubertad, tanto masculino como femenino tiene…una "sustancia" importante, en el caso de hombre es la testosterona, mientras que en el de la mujer es el estrógeno, curiosamente ambos…hombre y mujer tiene esos dos elementos, si Remus también las mujeres tenemos testosterona, pero…claro la producimos en menor cantidad que el hombre, igual el hombre tiene estrógenos, que claro…producen en menor cantidad que la testosterona-**le explico Lily**

ah vaya-**comento Remus**

bueno, al menos tengo a alguien que si entiende-**dijo Lily sarcásticamente**

no, James y Sirius están entusiasmados con el tema-**dijo Remus**

con todo el tema…o solo una parte en especial-**dijo Lily sin pensar, Remus miro a la joven**-es…la costumbre-**se disculpo Lily**

pero…necesitan que les expliques…estos libros son muy complicados-**acepto Remus**

lo se-**admitió Lily con una sonrisa**-y eso….lo hace divertido-

eres…cruel ¿lo sabes?-**le comento Remus**

¿y acaso ellos no lo son conmigo?-**contesto Lily**

(Lily se fue del lugar dejando a Remus solo…pensando en lo que Lily le acaba de decir.

Las tribunas enloquecían las chicas se desgarraban las gargantas, todos coreaban la entrada de los jugadores de Gryffindor.)

y ese es el quipo de Slytherin-**dijo la joven Nevra, las tribunas abucheaban al equipo de Slytherin que solo era apoyado por los integrantes de su propia casa**

ya ahora-**las tribunas se quedaron en silencio**-los ganadores consecutivos de la copa de quidditch, lidiados por el mejor capitán nunca antes visto en la historia de Hogwarts, este año ha decidido dejar su puesto de buscador, pero…el equipo sigue siendo el mismo titán de siempre, como buscador…siendo el mas nuevo del equipo midiendo solo un metro con cincuenta centímetros, de cabellos castaños¡¡Erick Smelbruce!-**grito la chica, la tribuna le aplaudió al joven que salía**-seguida por dos magníficos cazadores uno de cabellos negros, piel morena y preciosos ojos azabache, le gusta tocar la guitarra, y ama los juegos de mesa aaahhh (suspiro la joven) ¿saben de quien hablo? pues de Colin Camphell (las tribunas le aplaudieron y gritaron) el otro…de cabellos rubios , ojos aguamarina, y piel blanca, amante de la naturaleza….a quien no se le antoja vivir en el campo chicas (comento tontamente Nevra)le gustan las chicas que saben cocinar, yo me apunto para hacer un buen postre contigo cariño él es ¡Stuart Prowse, (las tribunas volvieron aplaudir y gritaron ensordecedoramente) el guardameta quien mide uno setenta y cinco, con las calificaciones mas altas de su grado, con una cabellera larga de cabellos café oscuro y ojos del color del cielo matutino, su ambición mas grande es jugar para la selección de Inglaterra, vive en el corazón de Londres¿Quién no quisiera vivir en el corazón del joven? Y le gusta las pinturas clásicas, el es el inconfundible ¡Philp Salveat! (las chicas gritaron y aplaudieron) los golpeadores son…de cabellos güero oscuro, compleción fornida, ojos tan negros y profundos como las sombras, piel bronceada baja el sol del caribe mitad jamaiquino, mitad ingles…esta belleza caribeña responde al nombre de ¡Pablo Granville! (El joven sobre voló el estadio mientras las tribunas le aplaudían y coreaban) y ahora (las tribunas guardaron silencio completo) prepárense chicas…hay pocas obras de arte como estas, la naturaleza nos ha hecho un regalo, de una perfecta estatura de un metro ochenta y cinco, cabello sedoso y oscuro cual noche del pasión (las chicas se emocionaron) ojos tan brillantes y destellantes cual lucero reluciente del cielo, piel tan blanca cual marfil y tan fina como la seda, labios tan suaves cual roció, nunca antes una belleza natural tan hermosa como esta había entrado en Hogwarts, proveniente de una raza legendaria, de sangre y porte real, con una puntería perfecta…además de otras cosas, hábil con el pincel y el carboncillo….entre uno de sus muchas virtudes…crea con las manos...cosas inimaginables, oh si(dijo Nevra sensualmente) perteneciente a la alta elite de Hogwarts, Merodeador por derecho, el mejor, el único e irrepetible ¡Sirius Black! (El joven salio, todas las chicas gritaron, lloraron, se desmayaron, corrían a abrazarle, confesaban su amor profundo, le aventaban rosas, peluches…y otras cosas, cual si artista ultrafamoso se tratara el joven se regocijaba en su propia fama, mientras Remus y Sundory ponían los ojos en blanco, Sirius era único, y ahora…(De nuevo las tribunas guardaron silencio)para este gran equipo, un líder lleva a la gente a donde sea, pero un buen líder los lleva a donde deben estar, con un metro setena y cinco centímetros, cabellos y alma rebelde, fuerte y bello por naturaleza, con hermosos ojos avellana hipnotizantes, cuerpo perfecto, piel fina como el durazno, labios seductores curvilíneos y apetitosos…toda una tentación, con una voz sensual, sexy e inalcanzable, mente maestra, calculadora, fría, con inteligencia sin igual, porte y sangre de recio abolengo y aristócrata, alegre, gracioso, poeta, cantante, y líder nato, como si fueran hermanos…Black…siempre estará a lado de un joven tan hermoso, perfecto y único como…¡James Potter!(el capitán de Gryffindor fue recibido casi con los mismo gritos y honores que Sirius Black, las chicas gritaban, lloraba y desmayaban) $$ nah….ahora entiendo porque esos humos de el rey de mundo y el bombón relleno mas bueno del universo entero $$- snitch se pierde en la multitud, y las bludger salen por los jugadores, la quaffle es lanzada al aire y….Potter la tiene, se la pasa a Camphell, Camphell a Prowse van hacia la derecha, Barber le ataca por la izquierda, se la pasa a Rockwood, Potter se las quita, Ebenezer tras Potter, el chico le esquiva, burla a Grimal y ¡Gol! De Gryffindor 10-0 favor Gryffindor (la tribuna enloquecía) Grimal la pasa a Rockwood, que se la da a Barber, Cmaphell se la quita se la pasa a Prownse, Proswe a Camphell, Camphell a Potter, y haya Potter de nuevo...va contra Grimal y...Cavendish le lanza y bludger...¡línchenlo! Potter esta intacto…¡quemen a Cavendish! (grito la joven furiosa) Black le lanza una bludger a Rockwood que intentaba hacer trampa, asquerosa serpiente, y la quaffle esta en manos de Barber que se la lanza a Ebenzer quien vuela hacia las aros de Gryffindor, Salveat se prepara, no quita la vista de Ebenzer, Camphell y Prowse tratando de alcanzarle, las bludger atacan con fuerza, Black y Throrndike se pelean con las bludger y se las lanza una a otro, quedando en medio los cazadores, Ebenzer cerca la lanza y….Salveat no la alcanza y…¡Potter la tiene en sus manos! Se lanza en contra Throrndike, Black le cubre, Granville le lanza una bludger a Barber que va tras Potter ¡uy! Eso debió doler, Rockwood contra Potter, los dos se pelean, no se separan ¡uy! Rockwood es aventado contra los pilares de la tribuna, pero resiste va contra Potter y de nuevo hay una batalla encarnizada eeeyyy, demasiado uso de los codos ¿no? Madame Hooch va a separarlos ambos son amonestados por Cobbing y tiro libre para Gryffindor, Potter le da la quaffle a Prowse, Prowse se acerca tira y ¡Gool! para Gryffindor, ahora tiro libre para Slytherin, Barber la toma gira sobre su escoba un tanto…va hacia Salveat, avanza…vuela, la lanza y….casi….Salveat se la da a Camphell, quien zigzaguea ferozmente hacia la meta de Slytherin Ebenzar por la derecha, Barber por la izquierda, el joven esta en aprietos Potter va hacia ¡ay¡¡ouch¡¡oduh¡¡pam¡¡pum! Guerra de bludgers¡salvese quien pueda! Cazadores y golpeadores en un mismo lugar, todo es un caos¿Dónde quedo la quaffle? Y…Smelbruce y Lestrange se mueven los dos se lanzan en picada…Ebenzer contra la guardamonte de Gryffindor, Smelbruce…Salveat, Rockwood, Black, Potter…la snitch, ahí esta la snitch…mientras que todos inician una batalla encarnizada por la quaffle y las bludgers Lestrange…Lestragen…¡Uy! Buena punteria de Black, la snicth a desparecido mientras que Potter y Rockwood pelan por al quaffle que va en direccion a la porteria de Slytherin, Grimal se prepara para detener a Potter, que lanza la quaffle y…¡auch! Eso debió de dolerle a Grimal, pero Cavendish ha desviado la quaffle con una segunda bludger, Grimal se la pasa a Barber que va por la izquierda, Camphell y Prowse va tras Barber que se la pasa a Ebenezer que se la arrebata Potter, que se la da Prowse, que se la quita Rockwood, Potter tras Rockwood¡¡uy! Secar Rockwood esquiva la bludger de Black, mientras Potter se ve en apuros pues Throndike le lanza una bludger, Camphell tras Rockwood, Salveat en guardia Rockwood llega la lanza Salveat la tie..¡uuuuhhh! Gol para Slytherin 20 a 10 favor Gryffindor, y James Potter decide jugar sin guardameta, mientras se llevan a Salveat a la enfermería, la quaffle esta de nuevo en el aire Rockwood la toma, se la da a Barber, Potter se la quita…va contra Grimal y….Snelbruce cae en picada por la snitch Lestrange también los dos buscadores…se tiran al centro del campo, Lestrange Smelbruce….y….¡150 puntos para Gryffindor! Las tribunas gritaba enloquecidas, el rojo y escarlata ondeaban por doquier, la gente viroteaba al equipo mientras que Slytherin se iba a las duchas, los jugadores bajaron al campo mientras todos iban a felicitarles, la gente brincaba cantaba y gritaba por la victoria de Gryffindor.

La chica se desbordaba de alegría mientras que Mia y Sita le hacían compañía tres locas encerradas en sus cuarto disfrutaba de la victoria)

Si¡gano¡¡Viva el Real Madrid!-**gritaban las jóvenes enloquecidas**

el clásico europeo y lo gana el Real Madrid-**grito Lily contenta llorando de alegría**  
(Mia y Sita asentían con la misma emoción)

Ganamos, ganamos, ganamos-**gritaba Mia histéricamente desgarrándose la garganta mientras que en sus manos ondeaba una bandera del Real Madrid**

no había estado tan contenta desde que jugamos contra el Manchester United-**dijo Lily limpiándose las lagrimas**

sabes que Lily tu si eres mi hermana-**dijo Mia mientras la abrazaba y las tres jóvenes gritaban contentas de alegría**

(Lily apago el reproductor y la televisión portátil cortesía de sus padres que le regalaron para que no se perdiera ningún partido de fútbol deporte que Lily amaba y que sus padres hacían favor de grabarle y después mandarle así…no se perdía ni un juego de la temporada, las chicas desbordaban de alegría mientras Lily sacaba y se colocaba la playera oficial del Real Madrid, en ese momento entraban dos chicas con la cara pintada de rojo y amarillo, que se quedaron estupefactas al ver a las tres chicas brincando sobre la cama de Mia en medio de lo que parecía ser un festejo de tamaño tremendo que cualquiera pensaría que los merodeadores se habían muerto.)

¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto Vera lentamente**

el Real Madrid gano contra el Barcelona-**dijo Lily entusiasmada**

ah eso-**dijo Torrence indiferente**-Gryffindor gano, Smelbruce tomo la snitch antes que Lestrange, Black y Potter se lucieron como de costumbre-

nah, odio el quidditch-**dijo Lily molesta**-es un juego de gays-

que nunca te escuche Potter-**le advirtió Vera**

el es gay, eso confirma mi teoría, quidditch igual a gays-**dijo Lily firmemente**

a mi me gusta-**protesto Vera**

pues a mi no, le odio-**dijo Lily**-no es un juego de hombres-**afirmo la joven**

¿y cual según tu es un juego de hombres?-**le pregunto el joven que acaba de entrar**

hola Alex-**le saludo Lily**

no me digas que el fútbol es un juego de machos-**dijo Alex burlonamente**

no, claro que no, es divertido…no hay mas juego para macho que…-**dijo Lily dándole un codazo a Mia**

El fútbol americano por supuesto-**corearon las jóvenes**

oh si machos hombres sudando, golpeándose brutalmente, chocando caóticamente unos contra otros todos detrás de una pelota y el que la tiene intentando no ser emplastado en la campo hecho papilla, puré y quedar tan desecho como las victimas de el descuartizador, si….todo una muestra de valentía esos pijos correrían igual que si les ponen una chica desnuda en medio campo-**dijo Alex**

va…solo porque tu no sirves para ese noble juego no quiere decir que no sea grande-**protesto Lily**-me casare con un tipo que juegue fútbol americano y no que se amante de ñoñerias como el quidditch-**dijo Lily firmemente** $$nah….la ironías de la vida ¿no? $$

¿y tu que haces aquí Fontela?-**pregunto Sita molesta**

bien a ver a Lily, esta noche íbamos a ver…¡lucha libre!-**dijo Alex contento**

nah, era el santo contra las momias de Guanajuato-**le corrigió Lily**

da igual…quiero verla-**dijo Alex entusiasmado**

yo también quiero verla-**corearon Sita y Mia**

ya decía yo…estos están mas locos que una cabra del monte-**murmuro Vera y Torrence asintió**

vamos pues…-**dijo Lily**

eh tu tienes fiesta ¿recuerdas?-**le dijo Torrence**

ah no iré….prefiero ver al Santo-**dijo Lily**

vamos Lily te gusta yo lo se-**le dijo Torrence**

ve tu si tanto quieres-**gruño Lily**

van a ir los prefectos de las demás casas-**murmuro Torrence**-es la EPC no la SEPC-

ya pues…pero si no hay buen baile me largo-**dijo Lily**

entonces….-

puede ver el santo sin mi-**dijo Lily tristemente entregándoles un video**-

¡SI!-**gritaron los tres chicos**

ven vamos arreglarte a tu cuarto-

yo voy por las palomitas-**dijo Alex**

yo por el refresco-**dijo Mia**

el helado-**dijo Sita**

y yo por los cojines-**dijo Vera**

yo quería ver el Santo ¡-**murmuro Lily**

(Torrence y Lily se salieron de lugar mientras Lily murmura cosas como….pero un día me encerrare a ver, el santo contra las momias, la maldición de las mujeres vampiro, el tesoro de Drácula, el secreto del hombre lobo.

ya viste el vestuario de O´conor-**dijo Kim**-se ve nefasto-  
-y mira que color de falda trae esa naca de Lizbeth-**dijo Cloe**

como se atreve a traer a esa….rara este Daniel….su reputación ah bajado desde que ella esta con él, lo quiero fuera de EPC esta es su ultima fiesta-**dijo Diva ofendida**-si no deja a esa…guarra-

(Los jóvenes criticaban a todo los visto y no visto en aquella fiesta desde los aretes hasta el conjunto en completo, de pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a los reyes de la noche, la jóvenes corrieron entusiasmadas pero olvidaron que Lara era la novia de Potter de esa noche.)

oh James…te ves tan guay-**dijo Nevra**

tu siempre tan linda, preciosa-**dijo James acariciando la cara de la joven**

ay que lindo eres amor-**dijo Nevra sonriendo mientras Lara le hacia una cara de reproche**

es verdad Lara…te habías fijado que tienes unas manos de princesa, mira la perfección de tus uñas y esas curvas, le dan a tus dedos una finura-**comenzó a decir Sirius**

(La joven se sonrojo totalmente mientras asentía a todo lo que Sirius le decía, la música comenzó, Sirius saco a bailar a Lara mientras que James bailaba con una chica de séptimo de Hufflepuff, mientras se daban un lote entre la oscuridad del lugar y las luces de colores que iluminaban pobremente la pista guiados al ritmo de la canción Judgement Day, Remus bailaba con Diva quien era la chica que siempre acaparaba toda la atención y es que bailaba…de maravilla, sin embargo quien mejor bailaba la música electro era Sirius Black, Lara se sentía como en un sueño al bailar con el chico mas popular de todo el colegio, se asusto un poco cuando sintió sus labios sobre de ella, pero…¿Quién se negaba a besar al chico mas majo de todo el mundo? Los jóvenes comenzaron a bailar sin descanso era un fiesta y había que disfrutarla.)

Lily entro en el lugar casi a tropezones le costo un poco adaptarse a la oscuridad del lugar, el ambiente parecía "bueno" si se ignoraba el intenso olor a cerveza de mantequilla y a cigarro¿Cómo le hacían para meter eso ilegalmente? Lily decidió no pensar en eso…y adentrarse en el mundo…que todo chica normal deseaba entrar, la EPC, unos jóvenes se le acercaron Lily les reconoció, gente de Ravenclaw, siempre se había llevado bien con ellos, eran muy agradables…bueno no iba tan mal.)

te ves súper-**le dijo Lynda**

gracias tu también-**contesto Lily**

¿bailas?-**le invito Bruce**

eh…-**Lily dudo**-no por ahora quiero…ver…solo ver-**dijo Lily**

pues…no es el lugar adecuado para solo ver-**dijo Ester**-ven conmigo-

(Ester llevo a Lily a observar el ambiente, los chicos que danzaban sobre la pista llevaban todos el mis ritmo, Ester le presento a varias chicas que Lily en su vida había visto, cotilleaban los chismes mas frescos del momento, eran sumamente escandalosas pero….divertidas, Lily sonrió….no todas las chicas de la EPC eran tan…aburridas y vacías como las Bratz pensó para su alivio la joven al fondo la sub-15 de las Bratz admiraban a James que bailaba, Lily puso los ojos en blanco, las jóvenes se acercaron al lugar en donde los merodeadores bailaban, Lily les observo…no lo hacia nada mal pero…Lily abrió sus ojos como platos…era…acaso la chica con la que bailaba tan…pagadito Black era…)

¿Lara?-**murmuro Lily**

si…Potter le dio el si esta tarde-**dijo Jhoane**-no es…maravilloso, ya quisiera yo…que tan siquiera Peter me hiciera caso-**Lily giro los ojos, pobre chica….que tan bajo se podía caer** (la joven miro por unos instantes mas….si era novia de Potter ¿Qué hacia con Black? Eso…no le agradaba)-dicen que….bueno ya sabes ella rompió con Fontela una X de Ravenclaw-**murmuro Jhoane haciendo fruncir el ceño de Lily, Alex no era un cualquiera…no era del nivel de los merodeadores**-que suerte tiene ¿no lo crees?-**Lily asintió asqueada…era mejor guardarse los comentarios**

(La joven se alejo…no quería seguir viendo las 4 aberraciones mas grandes del mundo bailando)

vamos…quiero una cerveza de mantequilla-**le jalo Ester**

(Las jóvenes corrieron a la barra, a Lily comenzaban a darle ganas de bailar, pero no se aventaba a bailar con ningún chico…todos se le hacia idiotas incompetentes)

¿me permite una pieza señorita?-**le dijo un joven amablemente**

Lily sonrió-claro….Keddle- **Josh Keddle prefecto de Hufflepuff era amigo de Lily compartían varias clases y algunas actividades**

(Los jóvenes se perdieron por entre la pista.)

¿alguien ha visto si ha entrado Evans?-**pregunto Diva a Kim**

¿Evans?-**pregunto Kim horrorizado**

si, esa…-**dijo Diva con desprecio**

no, no la he visto-**dijo Kim indiferente**-pero eh visto a Relief-

¿ese aquí?-**pregunto Diva molesta**-cada vez las EPC se decae lentamente-

es que…el día de hoy es de entrada….libre-**le explico Kim**

si serás tonto…cuando digo solo EPC, solo EPC entendiste Kim-**dijo Diva molesta**

mira cariño, mis niños querían algo…grande, y por eso lo hice, cuidado con lo que vayas a decir a continuación, que puedo hacer que todos te crean una Hamliegth-**dijo Kim amenazadoramente**

vete a la mierda gay-**dijo Diva conteniéndose la sarta de cosas que le iba a soltar a Kim**

ti primero putilla-**le respondió el joven sonriendo**

(Lily se sentía rara…bailando entre tanta gente, normalmente solo lo hacia con sus amigas o sola cuando practicaba, pero…ahora, bueno todos estaban metidos en su propio mundo, Josh bailaba….bien…bueno pasaba, las chica gritaron cuando James se subió a la mesa y comenzó a bailar sensacionalmente, Lara se subió con el chico, Josh pensó que Lily haría lo mismo pero la joven ignoro al chica de cabellos alborotados y decidió seguir bailando, ella no quería ver a esa cosa flacucha moverse como lombriz de agua puerca…según sus propios pensamientos, al ritmo de la canción Hipno, los dos jóvenes que bailaban sobre la mesa eran el centro de atención, James bailaba tan bien como de costumbre mientras Lara daba su mejor empeño, Sirius tomo a Diva jalo otra mesa y se subió, el también quería ser el centro de atención, las luces bailaron alrededor de ellos que bailaban al ritmo de los movimientos electrónicos, robotizados, estilizados, y lleno de gracia, los jóvenes se movían excelentemente, Diva acostumbrada a la fama, bailaba a lado de Sirius dos personas que solo buscaban la admiración, las luces de colores se apagaron para dar paso a los estrobos que parpadeaban rápidamente haciendo los movimientos de los jóvenes lentos a la pupila humana, se veían como cortes de negativos de película, un movimiento, luego otro, la gente se divertía y los mas atrevidos bailaban a su alrededor, aumentando el calor humano de lugar, la temperatura subía, abajo se cambiaban de parejas constantemente, Lily escucho el principio de la canción Satisfaction, Kevin Whisp quien ahora su pareja bailaba de bien, la chica se dejo llevar por el ritmo de la canción.)

push me and the touch me to get my satisfaction-**catanba una joven la una frasce de la cancion**-

(los movimientos sutiles del cuerpo de Lily comenzaron a agradarle al publico, se movía...suave, delicadamente pero con cierta lentitud característica del baile electro, Kevin supo aprovechar los movimientos de la joven para hacer que a la gente le agradara su baile, los jóvenes de abajo comenzaron a hacer un circulo para verlos bailar los dos lo hacia bien, la joven que bailaba con los ojos cerrados, se dejaba guiar por el joven que a bailaba enfrente de ella, el movimiento de sus manos…la posición de sus dedos…sutil e hipnotizante, la elasticidad de su espalda, su equilibrio y balance, sus caderas moviéndose acorde a su pensamiento, sus pies siguiendo el ritmo de la música, nunca repetía un paso similar, cada unos de sus movimientos parecía nuevo, la chica amaba bailar….amaba bailar porque podía ser libre podía ser ella misma, hacia la derecha hacia la izquierda arriba abajo, hacia el lugar que fuera…ella se movía divinamente.

James se bajo de la mesa y Lara le siguió el joven vio que en la parte de mas allá la gente había dejado de bailar y estaba entorno a un circulo, Kim miro lo mismo que el joven y frunció el ceño, los tres jóvenes se acercaron, pasaron a lado de un Peter que bailaba con una joven de rizos dorados¿quien era la joven que estaba haciendo babear al publico masculino? James se acerco lentamente hacia el lugar, abriéndose paso sin mucha dificultad, se coloco a Remus que miraba a los jóvenes que bailaba, la joven bailaba de espaldas a ellos y lo hacia tan bien, James cayó en cuestión de segundo embelezado al verla bailar, para que quería verla de frente si con el trasero bastaba para hacerle volar la imaginación, el chico que era su compañero la tomo delicadamente por detrás y se colocaron de la lado pero la joven miraba de lado contrario a los merodeadores les negaba ver su rostro, Sirius se coloco a lado de James quien inmediatamente comenzó a babear al ver la piernas de la joven….nah la joven se movía tan bien y en coordinación con el joven que parecían estar en medio de un orgasmo, palabras contextuales de Sirius, los dos chicos miraron a la joven hasta que la canción termino, la joven se detuvo y le sonrió al chico que era su acompañante y salio de la pista como si nada…algo mosqueada porque todo el mundo le miraba, la joven se abanico con sus mano…aun algo…desconcertada, los chicos se estiraron para ver el rostro de la joven pero no le distinguieron la luz era muy pobre y además la canción siguiente comenzó y la pista se volvió a llenar, otro chico se le acerco a Lily al cual rechazo, y otro..y otro mas…Lily no quería pasarse la noche rechazando a cuanto chico le invitaba a bailar así que…si cumplía los requisitos de ser guapo, y caballeroso al pedir un pieza aceptaba bailar con este, si se le pasaba la mano al bailar, lo tiraba al suelo, lo golpeaba mancillaba y se largaba, esa seria la regla de oro de la noche, y el primero llego…nada mal, el ritmo de la música cambio y en vez de ser electro era mas dada como que entre un electro y un pop…la fiesta iba tan bien que no se dio cuenta de la hora y de que muchos chicos ya estaban pasados de copas, para ella lo único que pasaba era el rostro de la gente que bailaba a su alrededor, el merengue y los ritmos latinos le hicieron pedir varias cervezas de mantequilla porque la temperatura estaba…como a 30° y la estaba haciendo sudar la gota gorda, además no había agua en esa fiesta, y no era que se quejara pero…demasiado alcohol no quería tomar, se encontró en la pista un par de veces a las Bratz que le miraba con odio, bailo una pieza con Remus…lo hacia bastante bien, Peter le pidió una la cual rechazo, no tocaba a ningún merodeador…a excepción de Remus y eso de vez en años cuando el clima, la temperatura, el ambiente, su ojo interior, su humor y sus…ánimos estaban bien, o sease una vez dentro de tres trillones de años, miro a James besarse con una chica de Ravenclaw de séptimo, minutos después con Lara, y hace escasamente unos tres segundos con una de quinto de Hufflepuff, se preguntaba en ese momento Lily si las chicas no se enfermaban, digo con la bola de bacterias que debería tener el joven en la boca, que asco…solo de imaginarlo le daban ganas de vomitar, se sentó unos segundos mientras se le bajaba un poco el calor, se asusto levemente al sentir el frió contacto de una cosa metálica, la chica volteo y vio una cerveza de mantequilla bien fría, la joven la acepto agradecida sin ver el rostro de quien se le había dado, el chico se sentó sin decir mas enfrente de ella, la joven que tomo el tarro y lo bebió lentamente pudo sentir la mirada del joven encima de ella…la joven frunció el ceño…un joven se sentó a su lado pasándole un brazo por los hombros, Lily iba a protestar cuando vio que el joven de enfrente se sentaba del otro lado, la joven tembló, pero recupero la compostura, el olor a cerveza llego a su nariz, ebrios….bueno podía pasarlo, si en ese instante se levantaba, la joven hizo el amago de levantarse pero los fuertes brazos de los jóvenes le detuvieron.)

bailas muy bien nena-**dijo la voz del joven de su izquierda sensualmente pasándole un dedo por la mejilla esa…odiosa voz la conocía Lily**

mueves esas caderas-**le dijo el joven de su izquierda mientras se pegaba a ella colocándole una mano en la rodilla**

(Bajo el olor a cerveza, había un olor de loción fina, agradable…sin duda, eran dos…dos lociones, sin duda gente de dinero…Lily supo quienes eran sus…acompañantes¡¡apestaba a rata! peor ¡a merodeador! La joven paro en seco la larga mano de James Potter se metía por entre sus piernas.)

sin duda…apesta a rata-**dijo Lily fríamente**

(los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron, separándose se la joven se seco, la canción acabo y la pista se silencio por escasos segundos que le dio tiempo a la Lily de hacerse notar¡¡pum, pam, crash splash!)

¡y la próxima vez que me toques Potter te corto la mano por….guarro!-**le dijo Lily furiosa**-¡y tu Black cuidado con esa lengua, que la próxima vez que me hables como esas putas que te siguen te la corto!-**le amenazo Lily firmemente**

ay ya decía yo…que algo andaba mal-**dijo Sirius indiferente**

cerdos, libidinosos, los dos ¡me dan asco!-**grito Lily enfurecida**

no se de que hablas-**dijo James que se pasaba una mano por los cabellos limpiándose la cerveza de mantequilla restante que Lily le hecho encima**

ya sabes esta loca Prongs-**dijo Sirius siguiéndole el juego a su amigo**

(Lily miro a su alrededor la atención la tenían ellos)

¡poco hombres¡¡maricas! Pero de esta no se salvan me escucharon….¡Sundory se enterara!-**chillo Lily iracunda**

corre anda acúsanos…no se de que me hablas-**dijo Sirius firmemente**

C-O-B-A-R-D-E-**dijo Lily lentamente dando media vuelta y saliendo del lugar**

ya ven, lo que uno se gana por ofrecerle a una chica una cerveza de mantequilla-**dijo James inocentemente**

(El lugar se lleno murmullos, todos compadecían a los dulces, nobles y encantadores merodeadores, excepto por unos ojos dorados que sus compañeros conocían…Remus J. Lupin.

A pesar de lo mal que fue al final la fiesta, la impresión que dio Lily al principio la favoreció pues las chicas y chicos que le había presentado en la fiesta le hablaban, Lily se sentía extraña al pasar por los pasillo e ir saludando a mucha gente, la chica abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, cuando alguien la jalo bruscamente hacia atrás.)

¡Tu, dile que no es cierto-**le ordeno James a Lily**

(La joven le dio un manotazo digno de recordar a James por haberle tocado el hombro)

no me vuelvas a tocar Potter-**le gruño Lily**

ni quiero-**protesto el joven**

(Lily volvió abrir la puerta de la biblioteca pera esta vez fue Sirius quien se lo impidió)

o los dos se largan y me dejan en paz en este momento, o le quito puntos a Gryffindor, 50 a cada uno-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

no eres capaz-**chillo Sirius**

pruébame-**dijo Lily amenazadoramente**

seria injusto-**protesto James**-además…solo queremos que le digas a Sundory que lo que le has dicho es mentira-

¿de que me hablas Potter?-**pregunto Lily haciéndose la desentendida**

hazte la….sabes de lo que te estamos hablando-**dijo Sirius amenizándole con la varita**

no tengo ni la mas mínima idea-**protesto la joven**

si te hechizo…¿crees que te refresque la memoria?-**dijo James tomando su varita**

atreve solo a tocarme Potter…y juro por mi madre que…-**dijo Lily firmemente**

¿Qué que?-**pregunto James altivamente**-tu no me mueves ni un pelo-

(La joven lo pensó dos veces soltó los pesados libros, distrayendo a los chicos y le dio un buen puñetazo a James en la boca del estomago, el golpe que tomo desprevenido a James le saco el aire del estomago, doblándolo obligándole a retroceder.)

serás salvaje Evans-**protesto Sirius**

salvaje tu abuela-**le grito Lily**

(Los ruidos provenientes de afuera sacaron a Madame Pince de su acostumbrada labor de cuidar los libros, los que estaban dentro del la biblioteca miraron hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada desconcertados, afuera se estaba armando la de San Quintín gritos, jaloneos y demás era lo que inundaba el lugar, Madame Pince se levanto de su lugar con cara de mala leche, se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y…)

¿que diablos creen que hacen!-**grito la voz de la vieja buitre**

(Los jóvenes ignoraron a la vieja y siguieron en su pelea épica en la que para horror de madame Pinces hasta los libros había sido desojados, Lily intentaba atravesar la cabeza de James por la pasta del libro de "Mil y un hongos mágicos" mientras Sirius trabada de detenerla mientras recibía golpes de la joven fiera pelirroja, mientras que los insultos saltaba por los aires a diestra y siniestra por parte de los 3 jóvenes, el espectáculo continuo hasta que los tres estuvieron separados en el despacho de Minerva McGonagall, los Lily miraba a los jóvenes con furia mientras que James y Sirius le devolvían la mirada.)

estoy harta de sus peleas infantiles-**le grito la profesora McGonagall**

pero es que…ellos/ella tiene la culpa-**dijeron los tres jóvenes a la vez, antes de que McGonagall abriera la boca de nuevo ya estaban discutiendo**-¡silencio!-

(Los tres se callaron)-siéntese señor Potter, no esta en un bar señor Black, vistase correctamente-**gruño la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor**-ya le he enviado una nota a sus padres, dudo que para ustedes dos sirva de algo…en cuanto a usted señorita Evans, estoy pensando en relevarle de su cargo de prefecta-**dijo Minerva seriamente**

no profesora…yo-**dijo Lily precipitadamente mientras James y Sirius sonreían desde sus asientos**

lo estoy pensando seriamente, su castigo a principio de año no le sirvió de nada ¿verdad?-**le pregunto la profesora**

no es mi culpa que Potter y Black se empeñen en meterse en mi vida-**soltó la joven**

ah no…una ñoña, plana, aburrida, como tu no me importa en lo mas mínimo-**protesto James**

pues….que curioso Potter porque yo no soy la que…-**dijo Lily y McGonagall les calló antes de que comenzaran una nueva discusión**

como empezó todo esto-**pregunto Minerva**

(Los tres chicos parpadearon.)

pues Potter y Black-**comenzó a decir Lily**-estábamos en….-**los jóvenes miraron a Lily, era bien sabido por todo el colegio que las fiestas de los clubs selectos que se hacían eran ilegales, por lo tanto si Lily decía algo, era aceptar que había ido a una fiesta ilegal, aunque, podía objetar que…ella los tenia en la mano**(Lily medito sus respuesta, si que era difícil, pero, si solo iban a castigarlos…no iba a…no Black y Potter le seguirán la corriente.)-en el salón de estudios muggles-**dijo Lily mientras los chicos fruncieron el ceño**

¿Qué hacían los tres ahí?-**pregunto Minerva**

ah…eh, vera la profesora Saguer me puso con ellos en equipo para el proyecto de fin de año, es sobre los aparatos reproductores del cuerpo humano, tenemos que estudiarlos científicamente-**dijo Lily dirigiéndole una mirada de elocuencia a la profesora McGonagall quien comprendió la situación de inmediato**-como mis compañeros son demasiado…..lentos-**dijo Lily y los chicos lanzaron un bufido**-para captar palabras de ese nivel de estudios-

no soy un invesil y no me trates como tal-**gruño Sirius**

pues eso es lo que aparentas Black-**contesto Lily secamente**-decidimos…estudiar, como yo tengo los conocimientos que ellos no, me ofrecí a explicarles, pero…sus modales no son muy buenos y tienen unas manos muy largas, y la lengua también-

(la profesora miro rudamente a los chicos que tenia presentes, Sirius y James pusieron cara de no rompo un plato que no se tragaba Minerva ni con un imperio encima.)

decepcionante, decepcionante es su comportamiento señores-**dijo Minerva tristemente**

vamos Minerva-**dijo James naturalmente mientras que Lily le miraba ofendida por tratar con tanta familiaridad a la profesora McGonagall**-no es por nada pero… -

eso sucedió hace dos días¿Por qué Evans no vino a decirle?-**comento Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa**

(Minerva miro a los jóvenes y después a Lily)

digo…si no quiere pues se niega y punto pero…si te da rienda suelta-**agrego James**

(Lily miro estupefacta a los dos chicos….¡que diablos estaban diciendo?)

es verdad Minerva….tu nos conoces…sabes nuestras cosas-**dijo Sirius picaramente y McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco, si Potter y Black los casanova de Hogwarts**-porque…perder el tiempo, con una que me quiere arrancar la cabeza a mordidas cada vez que me…pero…si uno muestra el interés-

si…además…nosotros íbamos a estudiar-**dijo James y Minerva dudo**-Minerva, Minerva, sabe que a nosotros se nos dificulta estudios muggles, y los libros que nos manda a leer Evans son tan complicados que…bueno, a pesar de no odiamos con todo el corazón-**y los dos jóvenes asintieron**-eso no da…pie a que piense en reprobar una de mis materias, así que…aceptamos, pese a que sacrificamos muchas cosas-**dijo James con cara de afligido**-fuimos con la intención de estudiar pero…usted entenderá, como dijo Sirius para que perder el tiempo-

(Lily casi se cae de la impresión…esos dos estaban buscando la manera de safarse de la forma mas sucia, que había visto)

bueno uno no puede negar a los instintos-**continuo Sirius**-y estudiando…lo que estudiamos-

con el calor que hacia-**agrego James**

y las cosas reprimidas, yo solo me dejo querer-**finalizo Sirius y James asintió**

(Lily se agarro de la silla para no caerse, ambos jóvenes la miraban con cierto brillo en los ojos)

señorita Evans-**dijo Minerva**

no se tragara la sarta de idioteces que acaban de decir-**reacciono Lily molesta**-son Black y Potter-**Minerva le miro con una mirada elocuente, precisamente porque eran el bombón-relleno-mas bueno-del-universo-Black y tengo-el-culo-mas-grande-del-mundo-Potter**-profesora, yo les odio, les detesto, no son mas que una bola de testosterona y espermatozoides calenturientos, con el cerebro hueco y mas ligero que una pluma, no puede creer que yo…no soy Diva-**protesto Lily al borde de la histeria, pero se sintió abatida al ver dudar a McGonagall de su credibilidad**

gracias por recordar lo que son sus compañeros señorita Evans-**dijo Minerva mirando a los tres**-

diré como ultima defensa que a pesar de que solemos llevarnos como perros y gatos-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**-yo nunca he querido hacer nada que ella no me permita, le recuerdo que la ultima vez, James y yo nos vimos en peligro porque a la señorita-**dijo Sirius dudando de la palabra**-se le ocurrió desmayarse encima de mi amigo James y nosotros nos encargamos personalmente de llevarla a la enfermería-

gracias joven Black-

(Lily apretó los puños fuertemente)

¡no me trates como la puta con la que te metes en la cama Black!-**grito Lily neurótica levantándose de su asiento**-podré ser una salvaje, una ñoña, una plana y todo lo que se te ocurra pero nunca, me entiendes ¡nunca una puta!-**dijo Lily conteniendo las lagrimas de coraje sentándose pues le temblaban las piernas y las manos**

(Los chicos tuvieron la ligera sensación de que se había pasado un poquitito, Minerva miro a los jóvenes a pesar de lo que le había dicho Lily, Sirius seguía con la misma expresión de antes, James tampoco había cambiado.)

dado que ninguno parece dispuesto a decir la verdad, los tres quedan castigados-**termino de decir Minerva, si bien James y Sirius eran los casanova del colegio la imagen que querían pintar de Lily Evans no cuadraba para anda con ella**-veamos que será bueno, es verdad en astronomía necesitan ayuda, serán los encargados de limpiar todas las noches la torre, recoger y etiquetar los materiales-**dijo Minerva, los jóvenes respiraron aliviados**-los tres juntos-**termino de sentencias McGonagall**

¡no!-**gritaron los tres**

si-**dijo Minerva**-por tiempo indefinido hasta que se lleven…mejor dicho hasta que se toleren y señores…Black y Potter, no me importa si la señorita Evans les provoca o incita, o controlan sus instintos o los mando a los dos al cuarto de Kim-**les dijo Minerva severamente**

¡NO!-**chillaron ambos jóvenes**

¿se encuentra bien señorita Evans?-**dijo Minerva ignorando a los dos jóvenes que hacían drama y medio, Lily asintió con la cabeza agachada**-vayan a hacer sus labores, hoy es su primera noche, a las diez de la noche suben y arreglan las cosas, tienen una hora para ordenarlo todo y salir, a menos que quieran quedarse encerrados, toda la noche sin frazadas congelándose en pleno invierno-

(Los tres salieron del lugar, Lily se abrazaba a si misma y caminaba lentamente, los jóvenes le miraron…lo aceptaba se había pasado con ella, Sirius le toco el hombro y la joven le miro con odio y rabia.)

Evans-**murmuro Sirius**

cállate Black-**le dijo Lily con una voz ronca**-no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida-**dijo Lily apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas**-ninguno de ustedes dos…me hable ni siquiera me mire¡¡es lo mas bajo que han podido hacer!-**le recrimino Lily dado media vuelta y corriendo hacia su cuarto tirandose a su cama a llorar**

creo que…la hemos regado-**dijo James rascándose la cabeza**

solo un poco-**dijo Sirius y James asintió**

(Para cuando los chicos entraron, Sundory estaba sentada en su cama)

saben creo también que…Lily se paso un poco, pudo haber exagerado-**dijo Sundory**

lo vez, nosotros…no queremos hacerle daño-**dijo Sirius indiferente, James le miro de mala gana**

¿Qué sucede James?-**le pregunto Sundory**

nada-**gruño el joven dirigiéndose hacia su cama**

es que…Jamie…esto veras, nos…tuvimos una ligera discusión con Evans-**acepto Sirius**

¿Qué tan ligera?-**pregunto Sundory**

bueno seremos los encargados de limpiar los desastres del club de astronomía, por tiempo indefinido hasta que…nos soportemos-**dijo Sirius**

vaya-**comento Sundory**

ya sabes a veces es muy sensible-**dijo Sirius fingiendo sensibilidad**

James-**murmuro Sundory**

¿Qué?-**gruño el chico de nuevo**

(Sundory se acerco al joven y se sentó en su cama)

si, le dijeron a Lily algo….que no querían…puedo ayudarles-**dijo Sundory**

digamos que-**dijo Sirius**-veras…ella…comenzó-**apunto Sirius inmediatamente**

estuvimos con McGonagall nos pregunto el motivo de la discusión y…nos queríamos librar…Evans…exagero la situación y…intentamos voltea la situación y…-**dijo James difícilmente si bien se sentía mal por lo de Lily no quería que Sundory se enojara con él**-la insultamos…gravemente, sin necesidad-**termino de decir James**

ah-**dijo Sundory**-pues pédanle disculpas-

lo intentamos nena-**dijo Sirius**-pero….-

nos dijo que….-**dijo James**-no quiere vernos ni…en pintura de arte abstracto-

(Sundory suspiro, dado que no decían todo, suponía que era grave y…James estaba preocupado lo cual era ¡alarmante! Dado que sus amigos solían ser…insensibles con las chicas, Sundory se levanto y camino hacia la puerta dejando a los chicos desconcertados.)

a Lily le gustan las rosas, rosas chinensis-**dijo Sundory antes de desaparecer**

¿y eso que?-**pregunto Sirius, James miro a su amigo y puso los ojos en blanco**

veamos…-(James busco entre sus cosas un pergamino impregnado de su loción, cortesía de la torpeza de Peter)-tu escribe y dibuja-**dijo James a Sirius**

creo que necesitaremos de la ayuda del poeta…y escritor…Remus-**dijo Sirius, James asintió**

(Torrence toco la puerta de Lily varias veces sin obtener respuesta.)

nada-**dijo Torrence**

¿quien fue hijo de puta?-**pregunto Mia encabronada**

fue Black, o Potter, dos para Black uno para Potter-**dijo Sita tocando al puerta como si fuera clave Morse**

tres si fueron los dos-**agrego Vera**

(La joven no respondió)

bueno, tu dices…voy y le rompo la madre a esos dos pelotudos y depues me sigo con…que tal Fontela, no me cae bien, Snape-**Mia comenzó a nombrar a todos los chicos cuyo nombre recordaba**

déjenme sola-**pidió Lily**

(Las chicas se fueron sin mas…aunque…tuvieron que arrastrar a Mia que comenzaba a decir millones cosas en contra de los chicos)

hola Sundory-**le saludo Vera**

esto…Lily-**dijo Sundory**

mm…no responde-

¿sabes que le sucedió?-**pregunto Torrence**

uan idea-**murmuro Sundory**

Black y Potter-**afirmo Sita tronándose los dedos**

si y no-**dijo Sundory**-dejemos que entre los tres se arreglen, además…lo necesitan-

lo que necesitan esos cabrones es un lavado de cerebro-**dijo Mia**-mejor dicho un cerebro-

gracias Mia, pero…además, están castigados, todas las noches lo 3, tiene que limpiar la torre de astronomía juntos hasta que se toleren-

¡puf¡que tortura! yo me suicido antes de que me encierren en el mismo lugar que ese par de pelotudos, cabrones, hijos de puta-**soltó Mia molesta**

estoy segura…que pronto acabara todo esto-**dijo Sundory esperanzada**

con los calzones que se cargan esos tres…lo dudo y mucho-**dijo Vera**

si…orgullo-**murmuro Torrence**

¡puf!-**bufo Sita**

(Sundory rezo para que lo que dijeran sus amigas no fuera cierto, pero es que…si bien James y Sirius le pedirían perdón a Lily, esta…no se los daría tan fácilmente, y ellos….mejor no quería saber si Lily no les perdonaba.

La chica estaba encerrada en su cuarto, cepillandose el cabello después de haberse dado una buena ducha, se miro al espejo, aun tenia los ojos hinchados, no era…tanto lo que habían dicho si no la forma en la que lo había hecho, pudo sentir…pudo ver en sus ojos, esa…esa maldita forma con la que miran a todas esas chicas que babean por ellos, la había tratado como una cualquiera, la habían tratado…tratado como un muñeca de trapo, que no piensa, que no tiene vida propia¡¡que no siente! Y McGonagall les había creído, lo vio…¡ella lo vio! Lily se seco las lagrimas tenia que preparase para cumplir su castigo y no debía llorar mas delante de ellos, la chica se maquillo ocultando su mal estado, respiro y se coloco sus CD walkman mientras que el disco comenzó a correr a mas de 100 revoluciones por minuto, la joven se abrazaba a si misma mientras las canciones comenzaban a pasar, Lily tarareaba unas cuantas veces el coro de alguna de estas, de pronto algunas letras se le salieron de la boca

No hesitation, no delay...Ninguna vacilación, ningún retraso  
You come on just like special K...tu vienes solo como special K  
Now you're back with dope demand...ahora regresas queriendo droga  
I'm on sinking sand...yo estoy hundiéndome en la arena  
Gravity...gravedad

No escaping gravity...no escapando a la gravedad  
Gravity...gravedad  
No escaping... not for free...no escapando, no por libertad  
I fall down... hit the ground...yo me caigo...un golpe en la tierra  
Make a heavy sound...hace un sonido pesado  
Every time you seem to come around……...cada vez tu pareces venir alrededor

Un repique en la ventana le hizo salir del su mundo, la joven se acerco con el aparato en las manos, dos lechuzas aleteaban fuertemente para mantenerse en equilibrio y no ser llevadas por el viento, la joven se apiado de ellas y abrió la ventana, las lechuzas entraron al cuarto dejando el encargo a la cama y depositándolo suavemente, la joven miro las lechuzas, las desconocía, pero….la lechuza negra y de ojos casi blancos veía la habitación con cierto aire de altiveza, mientras que la lechuza café con el con machitas negras con las plumas todas despeinas miraba la habitación divertida.)

¿Quiénes son ustedes preciosas?-**pregunto Lily divertida tratando de acariciar a la lechuza de color negro que dio unos saltitos alejándose de la joven, Lily frunció el ceño mientras que la otra se dejo acariciar libremente**-que mona eras-

(La lechuza ululo ofendida y alzo el pecho inflándolo altivamente)

así que eres macho, bueno…que lindo eres-**dijo Lily sonriendo**-veamos…que las trae por aquí-

(La joven le desato la carta a la negra lechuza que se dejo tocar por unos segundos, la carta apestaba a loción de……rata, Lily miro con desdén a las lechuzas…suspiro y leyó la carta a regañadientes y mas por educación que por convicción, la expresión de su cara paso de enojo…a confusión, desconcierto y….alivio…sus entrañas se movían una y otra vez revolviéndosele, si bien los jóvenes habían hecho mal…la carta decían…cosas… hermosas, Lily apretó la carta.)

¿y que opinan ustedes?-**les pregunto Lily a las lechuzas que movieron la cabeza sin entenderle**

(Lily abrió el ramo de rosas rojas…)

rosas chinensis-**murmuro la joven oliendo su fresco aroma**

(La joven miro el reloj diez y media de la noche, Lily se alarmo hacia media hora que tenían que encontrase con los chicos, tomo el ramo en sus brazos les agradecería el regalo, subió hasta la torre con lentitud, abrió la puerta y encontró a los dos jóvenes ya trabajando habían hecho ya mas de la mitad del trabajo, el silencio que reino el lugar solo fue roto por el viento silbando a mitad de la noche.)

solo por esta vez ganas Evans-**dijo James secamente**

así que no creas-**dijo Sirius indiferente**-y no vayas por ahí presumiendo-

yo negare todo-**asintió James**

el que te regalemos rosas no quiere decir nada…es decir entre tu y nosotros no hay nada-

(El rostro de Lily mostraba de nuevo hostilidad hacia los jóvenes)

mira no queríamos…cometimos un pequeño error-**comento James**

pero no es para que vayas por ahí presumiendo esas rosas-**dijo Sirius**  
-a cualquiera le hubiera regalado rosas…no hay nada especial para ti-**dijo James**

si no te sientas especial-**afirmo Sirius**-ya se que una persona tan importante bella y hermosa como yo, te de algo es…para dar envidia pero-

cualquier chica ruega porque yo le regale hasta un chicle mascado pero…ten dignidad quieres-

(La joven miro estupefacta a los jóvenes…miro las rosas con lastima, eso le dolería mas a ella, pero se lo merecían, la joven se acerco a ellos decidida, respiro profundamente y….)

¡ay¡ay¡ay¡ay!-**fue lo único audible en los escasos quince segundos que las rosas duraron con vida**

por mi pueden tragarse sus entupidas rosas-**dijo Lily furiosa**

(Los jóvenes miraron las flores desechas en el suelo y se miraron las manos arañadas por las espinas de las flores, esa chica golpeaba con fuerza)

sabia que ustedes no tenían corazón, son unos….insensibles…que tonta soy-**murmuro Lily, diciendo lo ultimo en voz baja**

eres…mira que…me costaron seis galeones-**farullo James molesto**

¿quejándote de dinero Potter? Tu al que…le salen galeones de las orejas…por favor-**dijo Lily con lastima fingida**

sabia que a Lara le hubieran venido mejor-**murmuro el joven**

pues ve y hazlo¡¡entiendeme bien pedazo de animal¡¡¡yo no soy una puta!-**grito Lillian iracunda**

no la harías cariño-**dijo Sirius**

(Lily tomo algunas rosas entre sus manos fuertemente que aun quedaban enteras en el suelo, las apretó con mucha fuerza destrozándolas y se las aventó con furia a Sirius que las esquivó mientras las rosas se deshacían al caer al suelo, James se rió de la joven quien también se molesto con él y comenzó intentar golpearle, les odiaba, les detestaba quería hacerles daño, quería ahorcarlos, retorcerles el cuello, sacarles las entrañas, como se atrevían a tratarla de la manera mas vil y ruin, estaba harta…estaba cansada… pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, el golpe que se dio al caer de sentón al suelo no fue lo que le hizo escapar un grito de dolor, Lily se refugio en una esquina mientras intentaba verse la mano, un clic sonó a la lejos y dejo escapar un pequeño gemido a quitarse la espina que se había enterrado.)

en serio que eres cabezota-**murmuro James acercándose a ella viéndole las manos manchadas de sangre**

no me toques-**le advirtió Lily arrinconándose en la esquina**

te has lastimado las manos-

¿Qué diablos te importa a ti-**gruño la joven**

vamos, te llevaremos a al enfermería-**dijo Sirius**

(Sirius puso su mano sobre la perilla, la giro y…el joven forcejeo constantemente.)

se a cerrado-**dijo Sirius**

deja de jugar Padfoot-**protesto James**

no estoy jugando…Prongs-**dijo Sirius seriamente**

(el joven de ojos cafés se acerco a la muerta e intento abrirla, pero no pudo hacerlo)

bueno…solo ábrela con la varita-**dijo James**

no he traído la varita, pensé que la traerías tu-**se excuso Sirius**

Sirius…no debes salir sin varita-**le recrimino James**-yo…la…Remus se ofreció a pulirla-**se excuso el joven**

(Lily quiso aventarse de la ventaba de la torre de astronomía, los dos…chicos mas bravucones del colegio…se les ocurrió que en ese día irían sin varita…eso era genial)

¿Evans?-**prgeunto Sirius**

que te crees que voy por ahí hechizando al primero que se me cruza enfrente ¿o que?-**le gruño Lily**

pero…un mago-

soy de familia muggle Potter, en las calles de Londres te defiendes a mano limpia, pistolas y cuchillas también pero…no es muy amenazante que digamos usar una vara de árbol-**le dijo Lily molesta**

bueno…me parece que pasaremos un hermosa velada-**murmuro Sirius**

(Lily puso los ojos en blanco, rogando porque alguien se apiadara de su alma y le soltara un plomazo en la cabeza en ese instante)

Holas! Estoy aquí de vuelta, volviéndome loca, porque..puf para subir esto me vi envuelta en un merequetenge que es mejor no contar, así pues…aquí estoy espero que les guste este capi, las cosas se ponen cada vez mas….divertidas, Lily se vera metida en varios problemas al no tolerar ni dos segundos a los chicos….todo esto es tan divertido y claro…James….puf…le costara mucho darse cuenta de que..le gusta Lily… y que le fascina molestarla porque le gusta…cada vez se pone mas interesante…en cuanto a los demás chicos, bueno…ya veremos, pero antes….los merodeadores recibirán…una cucharada de su propio chocolate, la venganza de Mia y Sita esta en puerta, jejejeje. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

Esto bien…en cuanto a la música, si bien se que ellos no son de la canciones electrónicas, sigo insistiendo en que…no nos ambientaríamos muy bien que digamos…que querían que les pusiera…¿a bailar la macarena? No se ustedes, pero….a mi me gusta mas ponerlo con las cosas actuales aunque…lo mezcle con cosas antiguas ¿si me entienden no? Bueno…díganme su opinión, que eso es muy importante para mi

Sassafras o muffin: bueno, si leen las letras de Aerosmith, descubrirán que Stven Taylor disfruta de poner…apodo o sobre nombre a los genitales de las mujeres, ahora entiende porque Alex se reía, Lily estaba mando a Sirius….bueno ya saben a que

Alberto Caras: separen las palabras y entenderán (Al ver….)

Alma Marcela: lo mismo de arriba (Al mamar…)

Isebel Meto: esta…esta muy obvia

**The Kidnapped Fame**: la fama secuestrada

No me pertenecen las canciones de "Jacks Laments", "Oogies Boogies song", "This is Halloween", "Sallys, song", "Kinap mister Sandy Claws", "Poor Jack", Soundrack The Nigthmare before Chritsmas "Shinjitsu" ending de Inuyasha, "Special K" "Splint & Malice" de Placebo

Reviews

**Kekoa-CCS: **holas lara, aqui de nuevo listo...nyu a las dos de la mañana que horror, mañana tengo cole suerte que voy en la tarde, bah eso mola demasiado en fin, gracias muchas cgrcias pro tu ayuda, en cuanto a lo de magia sin varita...creo que eso ya lo habiamos hablado esta dificil, pero habra que ver Lily tiene un buen rollo...y mira que lo digo en serio, jejeje, bueno nos vemos despues ¿vale?

**Tomoe: **Mi fiel lectora, wolas, que mala suerte que no pudimos hablar pero es que queria subir castle pronto y pues estaba contestando reviews, justo como ahora, vaya que es pesado, esto escenas L+J si las hay y muchas...pronto, pronto se pondrsa todo mas candente, y si subi primero Castle, esto, bueno nos vemos despues bye, espero que te guste este capi.

**Myca:** Holas! si es super dificil, lo se P pero...ahora imaginate escribirlo, cada vez que me pongo a escribir hide, tengo que agunatrme muchas cosas, porque...dios las cosas que hacen estan para partirte de la risa todo el rato, con lo infantiles que suele ser jejejejeje, esto ¿yo? contra los tobillos, bueno...es que es una parte muy bulnerable y la que mejor escenas romanticas deja, imaginate si te lastimas un braz pues con chicle y baba queda, pero un tobillo, necesitas ayuda ¿no crees? jejejejeje, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Hikari Katsuragi:**poniendote al dia ¿eh? bueno me parece excelente, mujer haciendo la desaparecida po muchos dias...nah creo que solo fue una semana pero en fin que...puedo hacer tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo por el messenger, en serio tengo muchas ganas espero que no veamos pronto, y claro como vez ya actualize jejejeje, espero que tu tambien lo hagas pronto, y Castle, tambien ya capitulo 14 arriba uno para el gran final.

**Aureal:** gracias por tu review¿en seiro te gusta? wow gracias, muchas gracias espero que este capi tambien te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo

M.O.S.

Dejad reviews please no les cuesta mucho, por fis


	6. Wrong Picture

Capitulo 6: Wrong Picture

I hold an image of the ashtray girl  
Of cigarette burns on my chest  
I wrote a poem that described her world  
And put our friendship to the test  
And late at night  
Whilst on all fours  
She used to watch me kiss the floor  
What's wrong with this picture?  
What's wrong with this picture?

Placebo "This Picture"

(La joven despertó perezosamente, hacia frió…se acurruco y se junto hacia donde hacia mas calor, aunque…poco a poco…coloco la cabeza sobre algo relativamente frió…la joven abrió los ojos pesadamente, su cama estaba muy incomoda ese día, y…olía a….¿Tommy Hilfinger¡Imposible, la joven volvió a acurrucarse, los cabellos tiesos le picaron la nariz, intento apartar esa cosa de su nariz, pero…)

Auch-**se quejo una voz grave a lo lejos**

¿papa?-**murmuro la joven pasándose las manos por el rostro, le ardieron las manos** (que tonta estaba en Hogwarts…la joven jalo la cobija era áspera y el frió entro por su piernas, las hebillas de sus zapatos le lastimaron, se movió y se encajo la hebilla de un cinturón en su espalda ¿Qué diablos sucedía en su cama? Lily se levanto, pero un peso sobre de ella se lo impidió.)

¡Ah!-**grito Lily horrorizada**

Snape ¡lo tengo¡¡lo tengo¡¡lo tengo!-**grito James lanzando manotazos hacia todos lados**

Remus…no estés jodiendo-**chillo Sirius pegándose más hacia la esquina**

ustedes dos ¡tienes tres segundos para explicarse!-**grito Lily furiosa**

(Comenzaremos diciendo que la joven estaba en medio de los dos chicos que dormían, Sirius estaba pegado a la pared y abrazaba a la joven haciendo calor humano, mientras que James estaba sobre la chica, las capas de ambos chicos les servían de cobertor dado que Lily no llevaba esa noche la suya, los jóvenes se despertaron atontados…$$ nah…eso es de siempre $$ se frotaron los ojos y se levantaron lentamente.)

¿aun no habré la puerta?-**pregunto James**

que diablos te crees eh-**dijo Lily**

bueno…todavía que te salvamos de una hipotermia segura-**dijo Sirius**

(Lily se abrazo a si misma frotándose los brazos en verdad hacia frió)

primero muerta que acercarme tanto a ustedes dos-**gruño la joven**

la próxima vez ya sabemos-**dijo James indiferente**

(la joven se abrazo mas, el frió se colaba hasta por las partes mas intimas de su cuerpo, en poco segundos se volvería un cubito de hielo, suspiro profundamente cuando sintió algo caliente sobre su piel)

vaya tonta¿a quien se le ocurre no traer capa?-**murmuro James mientras le colocaba la suya sobre la espalda**

(Lily iba a murmurar algo pero…sonrió, no eran tan malos después de todo.

Después de varias horas, de que McGonagall les regañara y demás los chicos volvieron a sus actividades normales, se volvieron a pelear, se gritaron, se insultaron, Lily termino en la enfermería después de pociones, la actividad normal…volvió a llegar a su vida, excepto por las noches cuando James, Sirius y Lily se encargaba de dejar la torre de astronomía peor que el día anterior y es que esos tres no podían estar ni tres segundos sin estar discutiendo, hasta porque el cielo era azul, en conclusión no había ni un solo avance.)

muevete Potter-**gruño Lily**

busca otro lugar Evans-**dijo James**

tengo suficiente con aguantarte todas las noches durante una torturosa y lenta hora para soportarte en la biblioteca-

no es mi culpa que mister saber lo todo, no quiera explicarme que diantres significa eso de epidídimo-**dijo James leyendo el pergamino**

no es epidídimo es epididemo-**le corrigió Lily maliciosamente**

voy matar a Remus-**gruño el joven**

(La joven se fue de la mesa, al invesil le tomaría por lo menos…unas cuantas horas averiguar…que le había engañado jejejejeje)

veamos Lily, si añado dos cucharadas de polvo de escamas de dragón a una poción que esta hirviendo a fuego lento con bilis de oso y garras de Tebo-

solo debes moverla un par de veces…en contra de las manecillas del reloj y entonces, tendrás una perfecta poción para…-

¡Evans!-**grito Black molesto**

(Lily se hizo la que la virgen le hablara, mientras que le ayudaba a Torrence con la tarea de Pociones)

hazte la sorda…mira playwizard de…-**dijo Sirius**

cuidado Black…mucho cuidado-**le advirtió Lily**

no te tengo miedo-**le dijo Sirius**

dime que te molesta, ofusca, confunde o frustra-**pregunto Lily**

que…mira, no quiero liarme mas contigo-

somos de la misma opinión-

cállate y déjame hablar-**chillo Sirius**-primero…no importa que tan urgente sea, mis sitas no las tocas ¿entendiste?-

me importa un bledo-**dijo Lily lentamente**

aaaaiiiiii-**dijo Sirius molesto**-escucha-

no, escucha tu Black, oh te aplicas y te mueves al ritmo de tus amiguitos o yo te voy a hacer emparejarte con ellos, a golpes-**le advirtió Lily**-dame…te ruego te imploro y te suplico, dame un motivo para hacerlo y lo haré-**le dijo Lily moviendo amenazadoramente la varita cerca del rostro Sirius**

tu no me amenazas mocosa-**le grito Sirius**

estas advertido, ahora largo-**le dijo Lily dando por zanjada la conversación**

(Sirius dio media vuelta y salio del lugar hecho una furia, esa tipa le gustaba cada vez menos, Vera ignoro los gritos que lanzaba Black y siguió ayudando a Torrence)

parece que tienes a los merodeadores agarrados por los cojones-**dijo Mia sonriendo sentándose a lado de la joven**

ya quisiera yo eso-**gruño Lily**

(Las chicas miraron a la joven que se apresuro a decir…no en ese sentido)

pero vamos…seamos realistas, les tienes justo en donde los necesitamos-**dijo Mia guiñando un ojo**

(Lily volteo a ver a su amiga)

sip…sip, ya casi esta toda lista-**dijo Mia contenta**

o sea que…-**dijo Vera**

en cuanto terminen las vacaciones….esos invesiles quedaran…recibirán una cucharada de su propio chocolate-

ah no aquí viene Lupin con su club de fans-**dijo Vera molesta**

Remus no es tan malo-**dijo Lily y las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco**-bueno…después de soportar a Black y Potter detrás de ti todos estos días…todos los chicos se te hacen lindos y tiernos, por que esos dos son…unos pesados de primera-

amen-**dijo Sita**-yo con esos dos….juntos, no duramos ni dos segundos en descuartizarnos con los dientes-

en verdad te admiro Lily, tantos días con esos dos, yo ya me hubiera tirado de la torre de astronomía-**dijo Mia**

oh…ya lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque no descubrí que puedo intentar lanzar a Potter de esta y parecer que fue un accidente con lo torpe que es-**murmuro Lily**

oye Lily y si te dedicas a fregarles al vida a esos dos-**comento Mia**

ya lo hace bastante bien-**dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas**

Potter esfumate-**le gruño Sita**

escucharon a una puta hablar-**comento el joven**

cuidado con esa lengua que-**dijo Lily**

hago maravillas con ella gatita…¿quieres probar?-**dijo James mirando a Lily divertido**

primero beso a Snape antes que a ti $$ XD, vale que al chaval le ardería y hasta el culo $$-**le aseguro Lily**

James chasqueo la lengua-nah…yo no beso porquerías-

lastima Potter, ya se lo que tengo que hacer para librarme de ti-**dijo Lily firmemente**

¿estas bromeando verdad?-**dijo James preocupado**

soportaría mil veces mas a Snape que a ti-**dijo Lily**

augh que gustos mujer-**dijo James asqueado**-que horror, hasta me pusiste las piel chinita, chinita chinita-**le dijo el joven mostrándole los escasos bellos de su brazo**

uuuuhhh-**dijo Lily**-largate-

yo se que tu deseas estar mas tiempo conmigo-**dijo James amorosamente**

si tanto…te deseo-**dijo Lily con su acostumbrado sarcasmo**

eres una mata pasiones nata-**se quejo James**-en fin amor..chiquita, pequeña-**dijo James y las chicas casi se vomitan en la mesa**-princesa…esta noche tienes que llevar, tu tus utensilios, McGonagall menciono algo de…lavar el salón-

ah dios-**murmuro Lily**

nos vemos en la noche gatita-**dijo James desde la puerta de la biblioteca todo el mundo le escucho mirando a envidia**

línchenlo-**gruño Lily molesta**

(Mientras Lily estaba enfurruñada con la vida y el mundo, Mia y Sita estaba tan contentas que hasta se vestirán de papa Noel y comenzaría a regalar dulces y repartir besos y es que…bueno…el día de la venganza se acercaba, según sus propias palabras)

ya les dije que yo no quiero sabes nada-**dijo Sundory molesta**

ni que te fuéramos a decir, porque de seguro que les irías corriendo con el chisme-**dijo Mia molesta**

claro que no, sus pleitos de perros y gatos son de ustedes-**dijo Sundory firmemente**

además…ya les dejamos en paz no quiero acabar como Lillian-**dijo Sita**

yo me les hecho al pescuezo en menos de dos segundos-**dijo Mia sádicamente**

por eso…McGonagall busca que Lily los tolere-**dijo Sundory**-ella no es tan…salvaje-

si claro, por eso es que Potter y Black no dejan de tener banditas por todo el rostro-**comento Mia divertida**

es para…llamar la atención-**murmuro Sundory apenada**

mira…podemos correr con Phoebe…tenemos un gran chisme-**dijo Sita con fingida emoción**

lo dudo…los merodeadores regulan los chismes que salen en el periódico-**dijo Sundory**

mierda-**dijo Mia**-¿Qué no regulan ellos?-**pregunto la joven**

a la escoria de Hogwarts-**contesto Sita**

si pero…esa a nadie le importa, la escoria es escoria-**comento Mia indiferente**

de cualquier modo…solo digo que…no se maten los unos a los otros-**pidió Sundory**

bueno eso nos deja en un rango de tortura infinita, mientras no les matemos todo lo demás esta permitido-**dijo Sita**

(Sundory puso los ojos den blanco tenia la ligera sensación de que lo que había comentado era un tremendo error.)

y bien-**comento Sita**

pues….no creo que le agrade…pero da igual-**dijo Mia**

¿y tu?-**pregunto Sita**

¿yo? Ah, no importa lo que suceda…ella, siempre estará de mi lado-**dijo Mia sonriendo**

en ese caso-**dijo Sita**

es nuestro secreto…este es el plan real…-**dijo Mia**

(Los jóvenes estaban disfrutando de su tarde mientras eran atendidos por sus millones de fans que les trataban como si fueran reyes)

ay tengo ganas….de…una cerveza de mantequilla, ya sabes para entrar en calor-**comento Sirius**

(Una joven se levanto entusiasmada desapareciendo por entre los pasillos.)

oh Angelica eres…tan linda, hermosa, dulce y…pero…lastima que estoy comprometido, ya sabes Lara-**dijo James afligido**

oh pobre de ti James-**dijo Angelica**

es que…ay bueno…creo que no debería decírtelo pero…-**dijo James**

sssshh, calla, yo entiendo…será nuestro secreto-**dijo Angelica sonriendo**

eres…un ángel-**dijo James dulcemente, la joven se sonrojo y rió dulcemente**-_ y todas se tragan el mismo cuento, ay que listo soy_

esto…necesito ir a la biblioteca, por el libro de…Plantas Orientales-**dijo Remus**

yo voy por el amor-**dijo una joven de cabellos castaños**

oh no, permíteme-**dijo Remus**

tu estas cansado, yo voy-**dijo la joven**

(Remus intento ir una vez mas pero..al final dejo que la joven ganara…aquello era tan…le fascinaba esa vida tenia que aceptarlo.)

haber chicos-**dijo la voz afeminada de Kim**

¿Qué deseas Kim?-**pregunto James**

quiero que vean, las nuevas del el diario de la sibila-**dijo Kim**-esta de huevos-

(Los chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco, Kim no tenia remedio)

primero…se menciona la injusticia que ha cometido McGonagall con ustedes, hemos iniciado una campaña para que…les quiten el castigo con esa horrenda Evans-**comento Kim, Sirius le dirigió una mirada de elocuencia a James, diciendo de sueños se suele vivir**-segundo, la fiesta…aunque…omitimos detalles del final y..claro Phoebe entrevisto a tu nueva novia Lara, aquí esta la entrevista, le saque una copia…la maldita arpía no se dará cuenta, ve si te agrada…y bueno ya saben…las sorpresitas que siempre les tengo, pero..de eso hasta que salga el periódico-**dijo Kim**

(Los chicos miraron con aire de interés fingido los papeles.)

¡ustedes dos! Ya parar me tiene harta-**grito Vera fuera de sus casillas**

¿Quién yo?-**preguntaron Lily y Alex a la vez**

no mi abuela-**grito Vera furiosa**-me importa un bledo…quien diantres es mejor equipo si el Real Madrid o el Barcelona, una palabra mas y probaran un verdadero hechizo de silencio-

que aburrida eres-**murmuro Lily**-pero es que no entiendes…El Real Madrid es el mejor equipo del mundo-

es el Barcelona-**dijo Alex**

que no-

que si-

que no-

que si-

que no a la novena potencia-

que si a la undécima potencia-

no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-**dijo Lily**

si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si-**dijo Alex**

¡basta!-**grito Vera**-no se vuelva a hablar mas de fútbol-

pero si es el deporte mundial une al mundo-**chillo Mia**

pues en tu mundo si, pero aquí se discute de quidditch-**protesto Vera**

el quidditch es para gays, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo-**soltó Lily**

que no te oiga Potter-**comentaron Alex y Vera a la vez**

por eso digo, que el quidditch es para gays, precisamente por el-**dijo Lily firmemente**-mira un deporte para hombres es…-

ahí va de nuevo-**dijo Vera frustrada**

que el americano es solo…un juego de…veintidós hombres chocando caóticamente unos contra otros, eso no es juego es acribilla al oponente-**chillo Josh**

aah, no ofendas es noble juego-**dijo Lily firmemente**-mira…te le explicare-

no gracias yo paso-**dijeron los chicos**

pues no te llevare al superbowl aunque me ruegues e implores, tampoco te dejare ver mas a el santo-

ay como si fuera morirme por eso-**bufo Alex**

demente, loca-**murmuro Vera**

bah, que seas una princesita a la que no le gusta mancharse las manos no es mi problema, a mi me gustan los juegos rudos-**dijo Mia firmemente**

sabes algo Lily…creo que necesitas jugar un día quidditch-**murmuro Alex**

el quidditch es para gays-**volvió a decir la joven por enésima vez en el día**-y el Real Madrid es el mejor equipo de soccer en el mundo…y punto-**dijo Lily gritando alzando un puño**

que es el Barcelona-**protesto Alex**

el Boca Juniors y se chingan-**dio por zanjada la conversación Vera**

bah tu que sabes de fútbol-**dijo Lily molesta**

hablan del Manchester United-**pregunto Torrence que llegaba con Sundory**

que va hablamos del Real Madrid-**dijo Mia**

si el Real Madrid-**dijo Sita**

hay no…otras locas no, estoy harta, ni una palabra mas de fútbol-**grito Vera exasperada**

se me hace mas divertido el quidditch-**murmuro Sundory**

si es mas divertido-**comento Torrence**

(los comentarios a favor o en contra del quidditch siguieron)

¡mi madre!-**grito Mia molesta**-no discutiré sobre este tema, ni un segundo mas que siento los gays de Potter y Black-**grito la joven**

en conclusión el quidditch es para gays-**murmuro Lily por cienmilésima vez en el día**

sabes algo nena, yo se que soy tema de conversación, en todos lados, pero…-**dijo Sirius**

(Mia puso los ojos en blanco, a las demás chicas les olía a pelea segura)

cierra el pico Black-**gruño Mia**

¿en que te basas para afirmar que soy gay?-**pregunto Sirius ignorando a la joven**

se ve a leguas Black-**contesto Lily**

¿ah si?-**pregunto Sirius**

si y tu pareja es Potter-**dijo Mia firmemente**

a mi no me metas es tus negras intensiones-**dijo James**

siempre andan tan pegaditos el uno con el otro-**dijo Sita**

si, en su relación Black es como la mujer, ya saben siempre arreglándose para se vea super chupi, el es "la chica mala", hasta se pone collares de perro-**dijo Torrence señalando el collar que Sirius llevaba por adorno**-y Potter, es algo así como el chico rebelde, con el cabello en un look, súper in de estilo Gloria Trevi-**comento Torrence**

(Las chicas rieron ante el cometario de Torrence)

¿y que Remus es Sergio Andrade?-**comento Sita**

(Alex comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente)

ja, ja, ja,-**rió James sarcásticamente**-si nosotros somos gays, ustedes son lesbianas de hueso colorado-

(Las chicas dejaron de reír)

claro Potter-**asintió Lily con su sarcasmo natural**-soy lesbiana, no sabes cuanto-**dijo Lily sacando la ironía en cada silaba que pronunciaba**-ya saben no, yo me pierdo de…esos encantos masculinos, que chicos como ustedes comprenderán-**dijo Lily colocándose en medio de James y Sirius como si fuera una camarada de ellos pasándoles a ambos un brazo**-belleza, fortaleza, y esos culos que dios…santo, y ese cuerpo, y esos ojos….ustedes entiende ¿no?...digo no de en balde soy gays-

ah Evans cada día confirmas que la imaginación se te acaba-**dijo James molesto**-pero…¿Cuándo quieres que te muestre lo hombrecito que soy?-**le pregunto James rodeando a la chica con sus fuertes brazos**

iluso-**dijo la pelirroja**-te crees tan macho solo por joderte a las tías mas putas de todo Hogwarts-

(Las chicas que estaban con los jóvenes les miraron ofendidas)

hay por el amor de dios, se creen que me trago el cuento de que son señoritas, ja ja ja ja, dime Potter, con cuantas te has acostado ya-**pregunto Lily impúdicamente**

¿Lily?-**grito Sundory alarmada**

tanto te importa amor-**pregunto James pegándola mas consigo mismo, Lily intento hacerse hacia atrás pero James era mas fuerte que ella**

suéltame Potter-**le ordeno Lily**

(la verdad era que ya no le hacia mucha gracia estar pegada a él, las manos del chico eran demasiado largas Lily lo sabia y eso le daba miedo)

¿acaso me tienes miedo?-**le susurro James al odio sensualmente a la chica se le subieron los colores a la cara mientras sentía que la mano del joven se metía por debajo de la capa y comenzaba a ascender peligrosamente por las piernas**

Potter te doy dos segundos para soltarla-**le amenazo Mia**

ella se lo busco-**dijo Sirius**

La joven exhalo un casi inaudible suspiro-quien diablos te ¡aaaahhhh…!-**la voz de la joven fue silenciada por los ardientes labios del joven**

¿señor Potter, señorita Evans?-**dijo la voz de Minerva McGonagall**

(Los dos se separaron cual si de agua y aceite se tratara, Minerva observo a todos los chicos que hacia caras de….no se nada y no rompo ni un plato)

¿acaso es un delito besarse?-**pregunto Sirius, McGonagall miro al chico con desden**

claro que no, señor Black-(Minerva McGonagall paso de largo mirando detenidamente a Lily, la joven quería que en ese instante la tierra bostezara y se la tragara, en cuanto desapareció McGonagall los chicos miraron a Lily y a James, James lucia su rostro de todos los días, una mezcla de despiste y alegría que le daba un toque sensual y pensativo irresistible, mientras estaba con los brazos cruzados, Lily estaba pegada a la pared, con un brazo cruzado por el vientre)

Li..-**dijo Mia pero antes de que terminara la joven corrió por los pasillos sin decir mas**

(Las chicas miraron a James que miraba las hermosas curvas del techo…las chicas desaparecieron no sin antes dirigirles una mirada reprobatoria a los chicos)

esta noche Prongs será crucificado-**dijo Sirius firmemente**

lo dudo-**dijo James sonriendo enigmáticamente**

¿crees que la harás callar solo por tocarle el culo?-**pregunto Sirius**

¿el culo¿Quien dijo que le toque el culo?-**pregunto James desconcertado**

¿ah no? Entonces ¿Qué?-**pregunto Sirius**

(James se encogió de hombros dejándolo a la imaginación de su amigo, mientras daba media vuelta y sonreía ampliamente caminando por entre los pasillos.

yo que tu me lavaba la boca con cloro-**dijo Torrence**

y diez veces-**dijo Mia firmemente**

no quince, y me hacia estudios, no vaya a ser que te pegue la roña o la lepra, o algo así-**dijo Sita**

¿Lily?-**pregunto Alex**

¡eh¿tu de donde saliste?-**pregunto Mia molesta**

que te importa-**le contesto Alex**

déjenme en paz, quiero hacer mi tarea-**dijo Lily molesta**

borde, esta bien yo también sufriría de un enorme trauma si uno de esos me toca-**dijo Sita y añadió meditando sus palabras**-mira Lily estoy pensando en abrir una asociación para las chicas que fuimos…-

(Lily jalo a Alex a la habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara a Sita)

bueno…vale se que de ese tema no tengo derecho a hablar-**murmuro Sita y Mia asintió**

vamos Lily…no pudo ser tan malo, solo fue un quico-**dijo Alex**-además…fue con Potter-

no es eso-**murmuro Lily**

todas sueñan-**siguió Alex**

todas esas putas….yo no soy eso-**grito Lily sulfurada**

tienes algo en contra de las trabajadoras que…-**pregunto Alex y Lily le miro furiosa, dirigiéndole una mirada a Alex de sabes de lo que te estoy hablando**-vale…entendí, pero…bueno si, es un guarro de primera-

soy estúpida-**dijo Lily tirándose a su cama**

mmm….¿te gusta?-**pregunto Alex**

no-**dijo Lily firmemente**

¿entonces?-**pregunto Alex**

digamos que yo…te llego…no seas puerco, no de esa forma-**gruño Lily y Alex sonrió**-y…no que horror, no sucedió nada-

¿hasta donde metió mano el guarro este?-**pregunto Alex**

¿el tocarme a mi? No nunca-**dijo Lily firmemente**

mentirosa-**dijo Alex después de unos segundos**

es la verdad, el no me toco-**dijo Lily**

di misa, sabes que no es así-**dijo Alex**-sabes que es lo peor..-

¿Qué?-**pregunto Lily**

te gusto-**dijo Alex secamente y Lily abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo horrorizada**-si eso es…te gusto y él lo sabe-

loco, demente, ya no carburas bien, vete a oxigenar tu cerebro-**le dijo Lily molesta**

algo me dice que estoy en lo correcto, te gusto que te haya tocado Potter…mira quien lo iba a creer-**dijo Alex**-Evans-

ve a joder a otra persona-**grito Lily furiosa**

nah, porque no vas tu con Potter-**dijo Alex sonriendo**

lárgate, si no quieres que te eche a patadas de aquí-**grito Lily**

(Alex se levanto abrió la puerta lentamente)-¿crees que es lo mismo que siente Lara?-**le pregunto Alex **(el joven salio sin decir mas, Lily miro la puerta desconcertada¿Lara?...Lily ya no quiso saber nada mas del mundo y colocaba un moño blanco en la puerta en la parte de afuera)

vamos Moony arriba esos ánimos-**le dijo Sirius**-ya paso Luna llena-

tu no tienes mas en que pensar-**dijo Remus mientras leía un grueso libro de anatomía humana**

es que estoy aburrido, y…no hay nada que hacer-**dijo Sirius**

¿tu sin nada que hacer que novedad?-**dijo Remus sarcásticamente**

ja ja ja sonaste igualito a la neurótica de Evans-**dijo Sirius molesto**

Lily mmm…..si, seria buena idea preguntarle-**murmuro Remus**

¿Lily?-**pregunto Sirius**-¿desde cuando llamas al enemigo por su nombre?-**pregunto Sirius**

desde primer año-**comento Remus**

no chinges-**soltó Sirius, y Remus le miro reprovatoriamente**

esa lengua Black-**murmuro una voz a sus espaldas**

ah, el….y llego el desaparecido-**dijo Sirius**

exageras, solo me fui unas tres horas-**dijo James**-¿Whisky de fuego?-

(Sirius acepto el tarro alegremente mientras que Remus negó con la cabeza y miro a James)

solo he tomado uno-**dijo James inocentemente mientras la mirada de Remus no cambiaba**-dos, tres, bueno unos cuatro-

y luego dicen que el ebrio soy yo-**gruño Sirius**

tu eres un alcohólico-**dijeron Remus y James a la vez**

no es cierto-**protesto Sirius**-solo…tengo gusto por el alcohol-

(James puso los ojos en blanco Sirius no tenia remedio)

tres horas por un whisky de fuego-**pregunto Remus**

ahm….y una joven de nombre….Sara-**dijo James tirándose a su cama mientras bebía una botella de whisky de fuego**

¿Sara?-**pregunto Sirius**

a jap, Rosmerta pregunto por ti-**dijo James sonriendo**

ah, mi amada Rosmerta-**dijo Sirius sonriendo como eterno enamorado**

solo le hablas porque te da bebidas gratis-**dijo Remus**

claro que no, es bonita-**chillo Sirius molesto**-es mi cuarta novia oficial, después de Fixy, Dixy y Didy-

(Remus sonrió, Sirius seguía siendo el mismo niño de primer año)

¿y bien?-**pregunto Remus**

¿y bien que?-**pregunto James**

¿Qué sucedió?-**pregunto Remus**

nada fuera de lo normal-**dijo James indiferente**-al menos era alguien nuevo-

sabes las chicas de Hogwarts….necesitamos sangre nueva-**dijo Sirius**-¿que dices de Lara?-

¿Lara?-**pregunto James intentando recordar ese nombre mientras abría otra botella**

tu novia James-**le recordó Remus**

que no es Angélica-**pregunto el joven**

James-**dijo Remus**-¿Qué día es hoy?-

a quien diablos le importa-**gruño el joven**

estas mareado-**dijo Sirius acercándose a James**

algo-**acepto James**-ah ya recordé…no lo se, no me la he tirado-**dijo James**

te estas tardando-**comento Sirius y Remus gruño**-que…vamos Moony, sabes que no la quiere, solo lo hacemos por fregar a Fontela-

no me cae bien, pero de eso…a-**dijo Remus**

se cree…la mama de los pollitos solo por andar con esa Evans-**gruño Sirius ofendido**

Evans-**murmuro James**

si Evans…esa ñoña, plana…-**comenzó a decir misa Sirius**

¿plana?-**pregunto James**

si plana-

(James rió)

yo no la llamaría plana-**dijo James sonriendo**

James-**dijo Sirius**

creo que el whisky se me subió a la cabeza-**dijo James riendo**

¿solo el whisky?-**pregunto Sirius**

esta bien Remus lo acepto, tal vez antes tome un par de cervezas de mantequilla y un ron de grosella, y un litro de hidromiel caliente con especias-**dijo James**

¡Sacos!….-**exclamo Sirius**-¿porque no me llevaste?-

lo siento cariño, pero como te caíste de mi bolsa, te me perdiese-**contesto James**

(Remus rió y Sirius le miro ceñudo)

duérmete James-**le dijo Remus**

¿mmm¿Evans?-**murmuro James**

si Evans en bikini de hilo dental-**dijo Sirius**

(James rió y se levanto)

voy por ella-**dijo James alzando los brazos**

¡no!-**le dijo Remus levantándose de su cama**

si-**dijo Sirius**

(Remus detuvo a James por la cintura mientras los obligaba a acostarse en su cama, mientras Sirius se partía de la risa de las incoherencias que decía su amigo)

deja de…Sirius ayúdame-**dijo Remus en un intento desesperado de contener a James**

James, la verdad es que, no es Lily….es Kim-**dijo Sirius**

agagghha-**exclamo James**-pero yo quiero a Evans-

esta mas que ebrio, esta perdido, inconciente-**dijo Sirius**-mira que intentar ir por Evans¿en bikini de hilo dental? Ugh que gustos-

(Remus seguía intentando detener a James)

suéltalo, haber que idiotez hace-**dijo Sirius**

no, mañana-

mañana ya nos lo arreglaremos-**dijo Sirius**

pero-**dijo Remus**

anda suéltalo-**le dijo Sirius**

(Remus lo soltó no muy convencido, James cuando se sintió libre de su amigo se levanto tan rápido que cuando choco contra las cosas que sostenían las cortinas de su cama cayó al suelo inconciente)

bruto-**murmuro Sirius molesto**

menos mal-**murmuro Remus**

(ambos chicos subieron a James a su cama mientras dormía profundamente)

reparo-**dijo Remus apuntando con su varita los lentes de James que dejaba en la mesa**

yo no me pongo así ¿verdad?-**pregunto Sirius**

no-**dijo Remus y Sirius sonrió**-eres peor-

(Sirius iba a protestar pero en ese momento entro Sundory y Peter, Remus agito la varita y desapareció la botellas de whisky mientras Sirius se paseaba por la habitación haciendo como que inspeccionaba algo)

(La chica tomo la mano de Lily y la miro con detenimiento, giro la pulsera con curiosidad, era una pulsera de plata con una rosa roja de cristal ovalado al centro, encerrada en una piedra plana transparente, de no mas de tres centímetros del diámetro, estaba unida por una simple pedazo de plástico transparente que pasaba por el centro de los pétalos fino y alargados de plata que formaban la pulsera)

señorita Hamliegth-**le dijo la voz del profesor Flitwick**

perdón-

como les iba diciendo, los encantamientos regocijantes son….señor Black deje de platicar…y señor Potter, deje en paz al señor Mups-

siempre tiene que ser tan infantiles-**murmuro Mia**

ya vez-**murmuro Lily**

Lily…me estoy aburriendo como ostra, cuéntame un chiste-**le suplico Mia**

ssshhh-**le dijo Lily suavemente**

ah, ya sabes todo, que le haces caso al profe-**dijo Mia molesta, Lily frunció el ceño**-borde te dejo pues…Sita-

ahora todos, conmigo en los TIMO aran un examen escrito y uno practico, señor Black-**volvió a decir Flitwick**

solo…estaba, ella me pidió una pluma, no podía ser descortés-**dijo Sirius**

bueno, ahora tenemos aquí murciélagos, tiene que hacerlos cambiar de color y silenciarlos, muy sencillo, señor Pettigrew deje de charlar-

cállenlo-**pidió James**

bah, no es mi culpa que tu tengas resaca-**dijo Remus**

ahora silencio, señor Black-**Sirius sonrió inocentemente**-veamos, señorita Zide cambie de color a su murciélago-(Torrence tomo la varita apunto al murciélago)

¡una araña!-**chillo Diva**

(Torrence desvió la punta de su varita y le dio a Diva a la que convirtió el pelo dorado de la joven en un naranja chillante, las chicas comenzaron a gritar y subirse a las sillas, mientras los merodeadores reían desde sus lugares)

cálmense, cálmense-

(Lily se levanto y aplasto al bicho)

es una cucaracha, ignorante-**dijo Lily molesta**

gracias señorita Evans-**dijo Flitwick**

mi cabello, mi cabello-**chillo Diva desesperada**-¡tu!-**dijo Diva apuntando a Torrence con la varita**

me amenaza con su lápiz labial-**chillo Torrence**

(La chica miro su mano, y todo el salón se rió de ella en verdad era un lápiz labial)

vamos Diva, has el double punch de color rojo mata pasiones-**dijo Mia burlándose de ella**

(Todos volvieron a reír mientras James se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, el ruido, no le hacia mucha gracia a él)

bueno, haber señor Lupin muéstrenos el hechizo silenciador por favor-**le pidió Flitwick**

(Sirius pincho al murciélago con su varita y este soltó un chillido muy agudo, mas de la mitad de la clase se llevo las manos a las orejas y en medio segundo Remus dejaba al salón en total silencio, que hasta los aplausos no se escucharon)

muy bien señor Lupin….señor Black-**dijo de nuevo Flitwick**-muy bien ahora, todos a la vez una dos…-

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-**chillaron las chicas**-un bicho, un bicho-**gritaron las jóvenes**

(Sirius se vio envuelto entre varios brazos que se aferraba a él y es que las chicas se le encimaron, mientras James se tapaba los odios, el griterío le era insoportable, mientras Remus intentaba librarse de las chicas que se le habían pegado, y de nuevo Lily se levanto)

es una lagartija-**dijo Lily**

quika-**dijo Mia divertida**

(Sita y Mia se tiraron al suelo para tomar a la lagartija entre sus manos, mientras las chicas les miraban con horror y asco, la lagartija se asusto también al ver el alborto que hacia las jóvenes)

no las veas quika, no vayas a tener pesadillas-**dijo Mia tapándole los ojos a la lagartija**

con eso de que son bien feas-**dijo Sita**

señoritas-**dijo el profesor**

ah, yo me la quedo, no mate a la quika-**dijo Mia**-please-

esta bien pero…que no alborote a mi clase-**dijo el profesor**

no se preocupe-

(La chica apunto a la mesa y apareció una cajita con hoyitos)

quika se quedara quietecita-**dijo Mia**

(La clase continuo, mientras Mia jugaba con la lagartija.)

esto…cambio de look-**dijo Mia mientras convertía a la lagartija verde a una de color rosa fluorescente**

ahora le harás la competencia a Diva-**se burlo Torrence**

una puñetera cosa mas y no vez la luz del día en tres días Zide-**le gruño Mia con el puño alzado**

borde mujer que contigo no se puede jugar ni una pequeña broma-**dijo Torrence**

no me compares con las putas de los merodeadores es lo mas…-

¡Black!-**chillo la pelirroja desde el otro lado del salón**

(La clase fue espectador de las múltiples comparaciones que hizo Lily de Sirius, mientras el chico trataba de defendedse sin lograr mucho)

cállate Evans, tu voz me irrita demasiado-**gruño James sulfurado**

pues te chingas cabron-**le contesto Lily**

con esa boquita comes-**le dijo James**

desayuno y ceno como la vez-**dijo Lily altivamente**

borde, pero tu voz de pito me lastima los odios-**se quejo James**

ja, como si…que te crees…-**comenzó a discutir Lily con James**

nah, ya saco las garras las gatita-**dijo Sirius**

mira hijo de puta-**soltó Lily**

ssshhh-**le dijo James**-te recomiendo que te laves esa boca y después vengas hablar con nosotros-

yo hablo como a mi se hinche la regalada gana, y si se me hinchan los huevos-**dijo Lily y los chicos sonrieron**-y quiero llamarle así, es mi problema-

bah, pa´pelotuda esta que nos venimos a encontrar hermano-**dijo Sirius**

pues tengo mas cojones que ustedes dos juntos-**afirmo Lily**

ya lo creo-**murmuro Sirius**

¿y en donde los escondes?-**pregunto James alzándole la falda de enfrente**

guarro-**grito Lily molesta soltándole un manotazo**

auch-**se quejo James sobandose la mano**

además…ahora que me acuerdo ¿en donde estuviste ayer?-**pregunto Lily**

créeme que no te estaba siendo infiel amor-**dijo James sonriendo**

que amor ni que ocho cuartos, estabas de…puta ¿verdad?-**soltó Lily**

señorita Evans-**se quejo el profesor Flitwick**

acaso sientes celos, corazón-**le pregunto James**

es que…que no ves que Evans, se moría por estar contigo-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**-con el beso que se dieron-

cuidado con tu lengua Black, que si la sueltas de mas…-**le amenazo Lily**

quieres saber que tan suelta puede ser-**le dijo Sirius sensualmente mientras se acercaba a ella**-puedo hacer maravillas muñeca-

¡guarro!-**chillo la joven de inmediato**

(La discusión continuo entre palabrerías de los tres chicos mas por parte de Sirius y Lily, que Flitwick termino sacándolos de las clase)

uuuiii, para hijos de puta que me tuve que encontrar-**chillo Lily**

pues mi madre si es una puta no tengo objeción-**soltó Sirius indiferente**

de tal palo tal astilla-**murmuro Lily**

¡nunca! Me compares con esa…cualquiera-**dijo Sirius seriamente ofendido**

mira quien iba decir, a Siry no le quiere su mami, aaahhh-**dijo Lily con fingida lastima**

cállate Evans, me duele la cabeza-**chillo James para desviar la conversación**

¿y bien me vas a decir en donde estuviste, porque ahora tienes doble trabajo-**dijo Lily molesta**

estaba rezando-**grito James**

¿tu rezas?-**pregunto Lily incrédula**

si, el padre nuestro del borracho-**dijo Sirius**

(Lily puso los ojos en blanco)

con menudo briago tenia que venir a toparme-**dijo Lily**

no soy un briago-**protesto James**

¿ah no?-

(La pelea continuo, Sirius solo decía uno que otro comentario para pinchar a uno u otro joven, y de nuevo Lily y James estaban jalándose de las greñas, mientras Sirius disfrutaba de verlos pelear)

me tienes hasta la madre-**grito furioso James**-eres un prejuiciosa-

¿yo? Si solo basta con verte para saber que eres un degenerado, egocentrista, patán, barbajan, bravucón, invesil, descerebrado, narcisista, pelotudo, boludo, machista, solo te importas tu y solo tu…-**prosiguió la chica**

basta deje de juzgarme solo por lo que vez, yo no soy así-**grito James furioso**

claro que lo eres-

y tu eres, una maldita santa que se aguanta las calenturas, ñoña amante de los libros, frívola, prejuiciosa, mal educada y hablada, que se dedica a decir guarro al primero que se le cruce en la calle, salvaje, incivilizada, la verdad pienso que eres alguien que no se entreve a decir sus sentimientos y que tiene miedo de que el mundo la lastime, eres una maldita antisocial patética que se encierra en su perfecto mundo, para que no le destrocen el suyo, eres tan patética que tienes miedo de ti misma-**soltó James**

(En cuanto James acabo su discurso la joven le contesto con tremenda cachetada que hasta le volteo la cara)

no quiero que una patética como tu vuelva a tocarme me oíste-**dijo James tomándole por el brazo**

(Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a forcejeara tal punto de que de nuevo se estaban golpeando y arañando…de nuevo, Sirius intento agarrar a Lily pero la chica daba batalla, la puerta del salón se abrió para dar paso a los otros estudiantes, Lily se distrajo con el ruido de la puerta y a Sirius le dio tiempo de jalonearla lejos del alcance de James y James alcanzo a agarrar por el brazo a Lily, la chica escucho un ligero chasquido y un pequeño dolor en su muñeca que dolió como si le hubiera pellizcado y de pronto en cámara lenta, miles de piezas de plata volaron por el aire, mientras las jóvenes pasaban caminando con rapidez llevando entre sus piernas algunas piezas, la joven se dejo abatir en el suelo cuando Sirius le soltó y busco desesperadamente por entre el suelo los fragmentos de la pulsera)

¿Lily?-**pregunto Mia**

mi pulsera-**dijo Lily mientras recogía un pétalo de rosa**

vamos Evans eso no costaba mas de tres sickles, de seguro la compraste en una barata-**dijo Sirius**

invesil, era cristal austriaco y plata de México, hecha en Paris-**gruño Lily**

bah-**dijo Sirius**

(Las jóvenes se hincaron en el suelo a ayudar a su amiga)

no seas sentimentalista, vamonos, ya, la rompieron no se puede hacer nada-**dijo Mia**

pero…solo quiero-

(La joven gateo por el suelo en busca de mas piezas)

déjalo ya Evans no seas infantil-**dijo James caminando**-que idiota eres-

(Un crash agudo sonó desde abajo cuando James puso un pie en el suelo, Lily volteo a inmediatamente al escuchar el sonido, James alzo el pie ligeramente, debajo de él se encontraba la rosa hecha añicos, Lily avanzo lentamente por el suelo)

no te rebajes a tanto-**murmuro Mia levantándola del suelo**-vamonos-

(Mia y Sita se llevaron a Lily a rastras, mientras la joven miraba aun el suelo.

Remus se acerco a sus amigos)

¿que ahora?-**pregunto Remus**

pues...-**dijo Sirius**

esta tía esta mas loca que una cabra del monte-**murmuro James**-mira que hincarse por una pulsera de barata-

(Remus puso los ojos en blanco, sus amigos de sentimientos sabían tanto como de geometría analítica)

esta cosa se hizo…ca…-**dijo Sirius y James le miraba molesto**-caballo-

(Remus miro los trozos de vidrio que los chicos contemplaban, saco su varita)

reparo-**dijo Remus suavemente y la rosa volvió a estar completa**

porque nunca se nos ocurrió-**murmuro Sirius rascándose la cabeza**

accio plata-**dijo James logrando levantar varios trozos**

habrá que ser de familia muggle-**murmuro Sirius frustrado**-¡accio plata!-**ordeno el joven**

(Varios trozos mas volaron a las manos de los jóvenes)

¿que harás con ella?-**pregunto Sirius**

regalársela a Lara que mas, es demasiado bonita para devolvérsela a Evans-**dijo James mirando la rosa que tenia Remus en las manos** (Antes de que el licántropo pudiera objetar cosa alguna James le arrebato la rosa y se la guardo en el fondo de la túnica con todo y pétalos)

creo que deberías devolvérsela, es de ella-**dijo Remus molesto**

se a portado muy grosera conmigo-**gruño James**-no se lo merece-

¿desde cuando Lily tiene que ser condescendiente contigo?-**pregunto Remus**

todo el mundo tiene que serlo-**dijo James indiferente mientras Remus ponía los ojos en blanco**

les odio, les odio, les odio-**gritaba la pelirroja furiosa**

Lily-**murmuro Sundory**

no, no quiero escucharte-**dijo Lily encerrándose en su cuarto**

saldrá cuando tenga hambre-**murmuro Mia indiferente**

¿que es esto?-**pregunto Torrence llevando consigo un bote con una cosa viscosa y horrenda de color café con verde**

ohhh-**dijo Sita**-esto pues veras resulta que es…ustedes saben ¿no?-

¿nosotras sabemos?-**pregunto Torrence**

sip-**dijo Mia**

(Torrence miro el frasco desconcertada, Vera entro al pasillo hecha una furia mientras que detrás de ella entraba Diva y compañía)

quítenmela de encima-**gruño Vera**

ven acá Trenmayne-**grito Diva**

mira Vavilova, no me molestes, yo no metí la araña ni la lagartija, poco me importa tu cabello, las uñas hasta una pestaña tuya¿me escuchaste?-**dijo Vera sulfurada**

yo se que ustedes me tiene envidia-**dijo Diva**

uy si no sabes cuanto-**dijo Vera con sarcasmo**

porque yo soy bella, popular, y claro…-**comenzó a enlistar Diva**

la puta numero uno de los merodeadores, la Bratz principal-**termino Sita**

no sabes…uy mi máximo es llegar a ser como tu, con mas silicona en el cuerpo que cerebro-**dijo Mia**

ash, no se puede hablar decentemente con unas salvajes como ustedes-**dijo Diva molesta**

vete a probar el nuevo babydoll que te compraste cariño, hoy con quien te acostaras¿con Potter o con Black? Tal vez hoy prefieras a Lupin o peor a Pettigrew-**dijo Sita**

aunque no le creas Henaney, se tu historia un desliz garrafal como dijo Siry, así que si de putas vamos…tu eres mas baja que yo-**dijo Diva**

(Sita abrió los ojos, las chicas se quedaron en silencio)

eso es algo que a ti no te importa Vavilova y si quieres que tu cara quede intacta, será mejor que no te metas con nosotros-**dijo Mia firmemente alzando los puños**

ahora si tiene miedo ¿verdad, pues Phoebe solo esta esperando el momento perfecto para sacarlo, Kim estará muy contento de poner este reportaje en el periódico-**dijo Diva firmemente sonriendo**

sacas algo en ese estúpido chismografo y te juro que te desfiguro, que darás tan horrible que ni Snape se atreverá a mirarte-**le amenazo Mia**

tu a mi no me tocas, bastarda-**dijo Diva con desprecio**

(en medio segundo Diva se vio en suelo mientras Mia se abalanzaba sobre de ella, los gritos de las chicas se extendieron por todo el dormitorio, mientras que las chicas trataban de evitar que Mia golpeara seriamente a Diva, pero se veían en grande aprietos pues Sita no ayudaba mucho, las amigas de Diva comenzaron a lanzar hechizos, a diestra y siniestra armando un caos total, todo quedo en silencio cuando alguien rompió el frasco que llevaba Torrence en las manos y cayó y baño completamente a Diva, Lily salio alarmada de su cuarto)

aun lado soy la prefecta-**dijo Lily firmemente, quitando de en medio a las jovencitas que se amontonaban para ver el espectáculo**-pero que dientes su…¡ah Diva!-**dijo Lily asustada**

(La chica estaba llorando, mientras que con las manos trataba de quitarse la melaza verde con café del cuerpo, y solo lograba llenarse mas)

¿Qué sucedió?-**pregunto Lily acercándose a Diva**

(el silencio fue profundo, pero de inmediato supo quienes había comenzado todo aquello, Lily fue sacada de sus pensamientos por los gritos de horror de Diva)

mi cabello, mi cabello-**chillo la joven**

no te lo toques Diva, vamos a la enfermería-**dijo Lily levantando a la joven**-todas a sus cuartos, ahora-**ordeno Lily y nadie se atrevió a contradecirle**

McGonagall se enterara de esto y tu ni crees que sacaras a tus amigas de esto-**le dijo Diva furiosa a Lily**

cállate Diva, vamos a la enfermería antes de que se baje el peinado-**murmuro Lily molesta Diva soltó un chillido agudo lastimero**

(Las dos jóvenes bajaron a la sala común donde los curiosos miraron a ambas jóvenes con interés, mientras Diva amenazaba a Lily a gritos, segundos después Mia, Sita, Sundory y Torrence bajaron corriendo por las escaleras)

tu tienes la culpa-**murmuro Sundory**

(Mia se volteo furiosa en contra de Sundory)

para ti yo siempre soy la mala del cuento-**dijo Mia**

no…pero-**se excuso Sundory**

largate no quiero verte-**le grito Mia**

Mia-**murmuro Sundory**

que te largues-**grito Mia empujándola fuertemente**

(Mia y Sita subieron por las escaleras desapareciendo tras las puertas mientras Torrence miraba a Sundory y después la puerta)

yo-**murmuro Sundory**

sabes creo que tiene razón, fue Diva quien comenzó y…bueno Lily también tiene razón, nosotras siempre tenemos la culpa-**dijo Torrence dando media vuelta y subiendo por las escaleras, Sundory abrió los ojos como platos**

Torrence-**murmuro Sundory mientras observaba a la joven subir por las escaleras**

(Los días pasaron si mucha novedad, excepto tal vez porque Lily volvía cada vez mas enfurruñada con el mundo y la vida después de estar en la torre de Astronomía, las chicas estaba frustradas porque su perfecta venganza a los merodeadores se había ido al caño, porque el frasco que le había caído a Torrence era la poción perfecta, las festividades navideñas pasaron sin novedad alguna o avance alguno….excepto tal vez para incrementar el odio y la aberración mutua que se tenían los unos contra los otros.

Los chicos se sentaron en la sala común, en su lugar de siempre.

me llegaron mas regalos que de costumbre-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**-todo mi cuarto estaba lleno regalos cuando desperté en navidad-

y nos costo dos horas abrir todos-**dijo James**

yo…odio, no poder haber ido con ustedes-**dijo Remus molesto consigo mismo**

vamos, Remus…te dije que ya lo tenia todo controlado pero aun así…tu insististe-**dijo James**

no es…cosa de juego James y lo sabes-**dijo Remus**

yo sigo sin poder caer en la chimenea correcta-**murmuro Peter**

cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo Peter, es la segunda a la izquierda, la tercera a la derecha dos a la derecha y una al frente-**dijo James con voz monótona**

a Peter tienes que decirle con varitas y calderos que si no…nunca entiende, tiene retraso mental-**dijo Sirius burlonamente y al aludido de sonrojo**

(Sundory entro por el retrato y se unió a los chicos)

hola sundory que tal las fiestas-**pregunto Sirius**

fantásticas, mi papa me llevo a un reunión con el ministro de magia y con el cónsul de Arabia, luego fuimos a Argelia, la India, Pakistán y Afganistán, estuve varios días en Rusia, hacia mucho frió-**comento Sundory sonriendo**

vaya-**comento James**

gracias por los regalos chicos-**dijo Sundory**

de nada-**corearon los jóvenes**

el chocolate suizo estuvo delicioso-**dijo Remus**

si y los pastelillos árabes también-**dijo Sirius**

el dulce de coco y el pan al vapor me fascinaron-**dijo James**

el pastel de brandy, le gusto a mi madre-**dijo Peter**

no fue nada-**dijo la chica sonriendo**

es verdad, Sundory, listón blanco esta tarde de, 7 a 8-**murmuro James**

ah, si de cualquier forma, iba a ir a la biblioteca, y…Lily trajo películas nuevas, tal vez me quede con ella hasta tarde-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

nos vemos después entonces-**dijo James**

(la joven desapareció por el retrato de nuevo)

¿listón blanco?-**pregunto Sirius**-y…¿Quién es?-

¿Lara¿Angélica?-

para nada, ya pasaron esas, es Katherine-**comento James sin importancia**

la…guerita de septimo de Hufflepuff, esa que esta bien buena-**dijo Sirius**

si esa-**dijo James indiferente**

bueno, luego la pasas-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

da igual-**comento James desparramándose en el sillón**

¿acaso ya rompiste con Lara?-**pregunto Remus**

hace años-**dijo James**-cuando salimos de vacaciones-

es que en la casa de James viene de vacaciones un tías muy majas-**dijo Sirius contento**-ya sabes es mejor no tener lazos-

además…ya se todo lo que necesito sobre Fontela, ella ya no me sirve…para nada-**dijo James**

¿y tu?-**pregunto Remus**

¡yo!-**dijo Sirius riendo**-todas son mis novias, yo tengo para todas-**dijo Sirius altivamente sonriendo sensualmente a las jovencitas de cuarto que rondaban por ahí y que se derritieron al verle**-ves…eh nena-**dijo Sirius hablándole a una joven de primero**

(La chica miro a su alrededor y sus amigas que estaban detrás de ella cuchichearon cosas emocionadas)

si cariño a ti preciosura, a ti te hablo-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

(La chica se puso de mil, colores y asintió)

verdad que eres mi novia cariño-**le pregunto Sirius, la joven soltó una risa estúpida y asintió**

lo vez, todas son mis novias-**murmuro Sirius**

(Remus giro los ojos y miro a las chiquillas con dulzura, las chicas se derritieron por completo, James rió por lo bajo mientras coqueteaba con una joven de cabellos largos castaños y ojos de color agua marina que casi se desmaya al ver que James Potter le miraba.)

guarros que no fueran-**dijo una voz a sus espaldas**-y tu Lupin…pensé que si quiera tenias .1 de inteligencia pero acabas de demostrar que eres tan bajo como las cortesanas presentes sin ofender-**dijo la joven señalando a James y Sirius**

(Los ojos de los chicos se giraron hacia la chica)

será mejor que ni se hagan ilusiones niñas, estos solo follan y botan-**les dijo Lily a las chiquillas que le miraron ofendidas**-no digo que lo sea, pero si siguen creyendo que son una especie de dioses, jajajajajajaja, ellos son dioses yo soy la todo poderosa-**dijo Lily con sarcasmo**-van acabar como la mitad de las chiquillas del colegio, con el corazón y los sentimientos destrozados-

¿y tu quien eres para hablar si de mi?-**gruño Sirius**

hay, te ofendí-**dijo Lily fingiendo dolor**-¿tu sientes?-**pregunto de pronto la joven**

ja ja ja ja-**rió Sirius sarcásticamente**

porque no vas a molestar a alguien mas Evans-**dijo James sulfurado**

me das asco estar entre ustedes, pero primero, Black…cada día confirmas lo guarro que eres, tu de aristocracia sabes tanto como de la bomba atómica-**dijo Lily**-yo de ustedes no recibo ni el aire, de hecho me enferma respirar su mismo aire-**la joven le vento a la cara a Sirius un paquete medio abierto**-y tu Potter….donde carajos te lo tatuó, no soy nada tuyo-**dijo Lily furiosa y James le dirigió una mirada de ya quisieras**-la próxima vez que me mandes rosas te meto todas por el orificio mas pequeño de tu cuerpo con todo y espinas-**grito Lily molesta**-ahora la siguiente vez que uno de los dos se pase de listo…-

vamos cariño todos sabemos que me amas-**dijo James**

que va, cruzar dos frases con ustedes es pasarse de listo-**murmuro Lily** **dando media vuelta y dejando a James con la palabra en la boca**

¡EVANS!-**grito James molesto mientras la joven subía a los dormitorios de las chicas murmurando cosas sobre lo que sucede cuando hay alteración genética y hay un cromosoma de mas**-joder, esa me va a escuchar-**dijo James indignado mientras se sentaban en sillón gruñendo misa y media**

vamos Prongsy, que no te amargue la vida esa vieja menopausica-**dijo Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en las espalda a James**

me tiene hasta el nini…con eso de ser la sabelotodo universal-**gruño James**

que va, estas molesto porque no te quiere dar un besito-**dijo Sirius y como contestación recibió una fuerte colleja**

yo a esa, no la beso ni con un imperius encima-**dijo James molesto**

no que va-**murmuro Sirius mientras se sobaba la cabeza**

voy a buscar a Lara-**dijo James levantándose del sillón molesto y saliendo por el retrato**

no que ya había roto con ella-**murmuro Remus**

ya vez, a ese de vez en cuando se le cruzan los cables-**dijo Sirius indiferente mientras se tiraba al sillón**

(Las chicas subieron contentas a sus cuartos, comentando lo que habían hecho en navidad)

¿Qué sucede Vera?-**pregunto Torrence**

listón blanco-**dijo Vera**

ah, iremos a….¡Lily!-**dijo Torrence**

pedimos asilo por un rato-**dijo Vera**-listón blanco, Mia y Sita están tramando la gorda-

vamos a ver el fantasma de la opera-**les dijo Lily sonriendo y las chicas corrieron a su cuarto**

¿y como te fue en navidad Lily?-**le pregunto Vera**

del fiasco, primero, me levanto y todo mi cuarto esta lleno de rosas, apestando a asqueroso bicho de Potter-**dijo Lily molesta**-después bajo….y el tercer regalo con marca del cerdo, inmundo de Black, después mi hermana lleva a la bola de grasa que es su novio para la cena, mi madre….y luego papa…la histeria el horror, Potter me las paga-**chillo Lily**

hasta en la sopa me los tengo que encontrar-**murmuro Vera**

(Las chicas entraron al cuarto de Lily y comenzaron a acomodarse para ver la película)

pero…-**dijo Torrence**-con tu familia como estuvo-

del fiasco, odio la navidad-**murmuro Lily furiosa**

creí que eres tu época favorita-**murmuro Sundory**

si para suicidarme-**chillo la joven alegremente**

¿Qué hay de ti Sundory?-**pregunto Torrence**

pues…veamos, primero cena con el ministro de magia, el cónsul de Arabia, Afganistán, Pakistán, Rusia, India y Argelia-**dijo Sundory**

vaya, yo apenas si conozco Paris-**murmuro Vera**

solo he ido a España-**dijo Torrence**

cuando los tenga en mis manos les voy a retorcer el cuello y les voy a sacar los ojos y con un lápiz les sacare los sesos, con tijeras marca patito los desollare y me haré un traje de piel, y les amarrare las entrañas y haré una soga y…-**dijo Lily sádicamente**

gracias por ilustrarnos cariño-**dijo Torrence**-pero no quiero vomitar-

¡les odio!-**chillo Lily**

así que ya esta todo listo-**dijo Mia**

si solo es cuestión de unos días y todo estará preparado-**dijo Sita**

les agarraremos con las manos en la masa-**dijo Mia contenta**

si, su reputación se ira al catre y…y me vengare de ellos-**dijo Sita**

si muy pronto muy pronto-**dijo Mia sonriendo**

¿y después?-**pregunto Sita**

después…no lo se-**dijo Mia**

tu ¿porque luchas contra ellos?-**pregunto Sita**

porque…porque…-**dijo Mia**-porque son uno pelotudos, hijos de puta, cabrones machistas…-**soltó el discurso Mia**

¿Qué le diremos a Sundory?-**pregunto Sita**

no sabemos nada-**afirmo Mia**-además…ella me tiene sin cuidado-

sabes que no fue su culpa-**murmuro Sita**

pudo haber denegado-**dijo Mia**

pero…-

tu sabes, ella lo sabe, porque…porque, tuvo que aceptar-**dijo Mia molesta**

es que…mira, es otro mundo y ahí, las cosas-**dijo Sita**

cállate no quiero escucharte-**dijo Mia**

se esta haciendo todo lo posible además no es seguro-**dijo Sita**-y…bueno, yo se que..yo siempre estaré de tu lado-

(Mia sonrió amargamente)

(Era sábado la tarde, en el campo de quidditch volaban algunas escobas, mientras que en los jardines los chicos hablaban hacia tareas, cotilleaban Phoebe Huber se dedicaba a sacar las vidas mas desastrosas de todo el colegio, Vera y Torrence estudiaban en la biblioteca, Mia y Sita corrían tras un Slytherin, Remus hablaba con una compañera que babeaba por él, Peter tragaba en la cocina, Kim se arreglaba mientras Diva le hacia al tonto leyendo un libro de transformaciones y encantamientos, las materias favoritas de Sirius y James.)

vamos Lily-**le dijo Sundory tomándola de la mano**

pero…que voy hacer yo allí-**dijo Lily**

pues…bailar-**dijo Sundory divertida**

no piso territorio enemigo-**dijo Lily aferrandose a la piedra**

ya has entrado-**dijo Sundory**

pero esta vez era situación de vida o muerte-**dijo Lily firmemente**

pues…vamos nada malo pasara-**dijo Sundory**-no subirán hasta dentro de cinco o seis horas-

no quiero-**dijo Lily**

no te verán-**dijo Sundory**

(Lily avanzo arrastrada por Sundory hasta el dormitorio de los chicos, a Lily nunca le había agradado ese lugar, era un desastre total, el ruido y las conversaciones le eran de su total desagrado, al final del pasillo había una puerta de madera, con letreros de Keep out, Stop, Danger, Just Marauders, y en sima de todo eso sobre salía la placa de K SEPC)

estas loca-**dijo Lily Sundory rió y ambas entraron**

(Lily avanzo con detenimiento observando por primera vez con detenimiento el lugar, era la cosa mas rara que había visto en su vida, ropa tirada por todo lados, libros, pedazos de pergaminos, plumas, dulces, rosas, de todo un poco, Lily miro la cama de Sundory era la única que tenia orden aparente)

en esta cosa duermen-**murmuro Lily**

se que no esta muy ordenada, pero…cada orden en su desorden-**murmuro Sundory sabiamente**

(Lily se puso de inmediato a curiosear el lugar)

Lily…a lo que venimos-**dijo Sundory**

(La pelirroja asintió y se sentó en la cama de Sundory)

ya te dije Padfoot, no golpes así-**dijo James exasperado**

se me paso un poquito la mano-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

un poco…otro poco y lo mandas a San Mungo-**chillo James**

tal vez…un poco mas-**acepto Sirius**

decidido suspendido como bateador, momentáneamente, solo jugaras de golpeador con los Slytherin-**le dijo James**

oye no puedes hacer eso-**dijo Sirius**

claro que si, ahora jugaras de cazador y punto-**dijo James**

si, vamos a golpear a Fontela-**dijo Sirius contento**

tu no tienes remedio-**murmuro James**

¿y a quien quitaras?-**pregunto Sirius**

da igual todos me obedecen-**dijo James indiferente**

ese es mi Jamie-**dijo Sirius abrazando a James y revolviéndole el cabello**

déjame en paz-**dijo James lanzando manotazos a diestra y siniestra**

estoy tan orgulloso de ti, recuerdo cuando eras un pirinolita así de chiquita-**dijo Sirius melodramáticamente mientras James se acomodaba los lentes**-bueno…mira que digas que has crecido mucho…pues no pero-**James le miro con el ceño fruncido**

y tu muy alto-**gruño James**

uno ochenta y cinco-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**-el punto es que…eras cosita así, y…tramábamos las cosas juntos…-

Sirius-

eran bromas inofensivas, como volarle el caldero en la cara a Snape-**continuo el joven ignorando a James**-o pegarle la mano al pupitre a no se quien diablos, te acuerdas nuestra primera broma-

Sirius-**dijo James de nuevo**

la cara que puso McGonagall una broma mas y no entran a mi clase, ya llevamos cinco años y seguimos en su clase, aaaahhh que tiempos aquellos cuando éramos tan inocentes-**dijo Sirius en un tono que ni el mismo se la creyó**

Sirius-

y luego…cuando, te acuerdas de tu primera cita-**dijo Sirius**

Sirius basta, hablas como la sentimental de Myrtle-**grito James sulfurado**

golpe bajo hermano-**protesto Sirius**

pues cállate-**chillo James**

pero te acuerdas de tu primera cita-**pregunto Sirius**

no, soy Peter y no me acuerdo de nada-**gruño James sarcásticamente**

menos mal y cuando me entere de que ya eras un hombrecito-**continuo Sirius**

basta, cierra el pico….me das miedo cuando te pones así-**grito James**

esta bien, solo quería….recordar viejos tiempos-**dijo Sirius**

(James puso los ojos en blanco Sirius no tenia remedio)

hace frió-**dijo James cubriéndose con su capa**

viejo-**susurro Sirius y James le dio un codazo**

(Los chicos iban peleando entre si.)

oye Jamie, vamos a molestar a unos cuantos Slytherin-**le dijo Sirius y James asintió sonriendo maquiavélicamente**

y no me llames Jamie-**dijo James molesto**

lo que digas corazón-**le contento Sirius en tono burlón**

gay-**murmuro James**

golpe bajo-

(El ruido que se hizo cuando entro un joven de Gryffindor, lleno de bullicio a toda la sala común.)

¿que sucede?-**pregunto Vera**

los merodeadores, ajajajajajaja, un grupo de Slytherin acabo ajajajajaja-**dijo el joven**

(El retrato se abrió y James y Sirius entraron como los reyes que eran)

silencio queridos compatriotas-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

(La sala común se silencio de inmediato, un merodeador hablaba)

esta noche, las serpientes han recibido su merecido, esta noche es de Gryffindor-**dijo James**

(La sala le aplaudió)

gracias, gracias y…mañana, tendremos como plato principal serpientes al escabeche-**dijo Sirius**

tienen 15 años y se comportan peor que niños de 5 años-**dijo Vera molesta desde su lugar**

déjalos, ignóralos-**le dijo Torrence**

mueve tu enorme culo Black-**le gruño una chica a sus espaldas**

(Los chicos miraron hacia atrás con desprecio, Sirius frunció el ceño, estaba hasta la madre de ella, pero no tenia ganas de discutir con ella)

¿y te vas a mover? O te lo explico con manzanitas para que entiendas lo que te estoy diciendo-**le gruño Mia**

(Sirius le ignoro y se aparto un poco)

compatriotas-**volvió a decir James**

los Slytherin nos han insultado, nos han humillado, los Gryffindor permitiremos eso-**dijo Sirius**

(La sala negó rotundamente)

pues traigan escrito en un pergamino, contra quien quieren tomar venganza, si no es Slytherin da igual, pero…quien traiga Slytherin….esto….-**dijo Sirius**

tendrá el honor de entrar en una….rifa, después discutiremos el premio-**dijo James**

traigan los papeles ahora-

solo quieren una excusa para llamar la atención-**dijo Mia asqueada**

(Sirius paso de largo ignorando a Mia, James hizo lo mismo se sentó con su amigo en el centro de la sala y platicaban con unos chicos de séptimo)

acaso estoy pintada-**gruño Mia**

(Los jóvenes siguieron sus planes maquiavélicos, mientras que la joven dio media vuelta y subió molesta a su cuarto)

vamos Pronsy, que tenemos para toda la semana-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

Mups, Mups, Mups-**dijo James contando los papeles**

ese pijo nunca me ha caído bien-**dijo Sirius**-no desde que intento vengarse de mi-

da igual, mira…Vavilova-**leyó James**

Diva, me da igual, al final vuelven con nosotros-**dijo Sirius indiferente**

(Los chicos estaban revisando los papeles mientras se dirigían a su cuarto, de pronto a mitad del pasillo se detuvieron, había un sonido bastante extraño, los ritmos latinos provocaban e incitaban a bailar, los chicos avanzaron rápidamente, el sonido parecía provenir de su cuarto, ambos fruncieron el ceño….¿que sucedía allí adentro?

Los dos corrieron y abrieron la puerta lentamente.)

De mi tierra bella, de mi tierra santa,  
oigo ese grito de los tambores y los timbales al  
cumbanchar.  
Y ese pregón que canta un hermano,  
que de su tierra vive lejano  
y que el recuerdo le hace llorar,  
una canción que vive entonando  
de su dolor, de su propio llanto,  
y se le escucha penar.

La tierra te duele, la tierra te da  
en medio del alma cuando tú no estás.  
La tierra te empuja de raíz y cal.  
La tierra suspira si no te ve más.

(La chica se movía moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro con un ritmo excitante, la delicadeza de sus movimientos la hacia verse como una especie de odalisca, sus largos cabellos rojos recogidos en una coleta, ondeaban ligeramente con el escaso viento que entraba por la ventana, la chica de cabellos negros estaban sentando, observando a su amiga bailar sola, mientras parecía estar contando, Sundory paro la música y la chica paro.)

muy bien, has mejorado-**le dijo Sundory**

¿tu lo crees?-**pregunto Lily**

siempre he dicho que tu bailas muy bien, pero….nunca quieres creerme-**murmuro Sundory**

pon algo de…¿Qué será bueno?-**dijo Lily**

que tal algo de esto-**dijo Sundory**

Sexy ladies want par with us  
In a car with us  
Them nah war with us  
In a club them want flew with us  
To get next to us  
Them cah vex with us  
From the day we born jah ignite me flame  
Gal a call me name and it is me fame  
It's all good girl turn me on  
'Til the early morn'  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on 'til the early morn'  
Girl it's all just turn me on

(Lily se encogió de hombros, le daba igual si podía bailar, la música comenzó a sonar y la chica comenzó a moverse, con esos movimientos tan finos y delicados que la hacia verse, extremadamente excitante, los jóvenes no despegaban la vista de la joven, no importaba desde que ángulo se le viera, encantaba a cualquiera con ese cuerpo y esos movimientos, su cadera, sus manos, su expresión, fácilmente dejaba volar la imaginación de cualquier chico, hasta donde su mente perversa fue capaz, con aquella ropa tan pegadita, y aquella fina capa de agua que le cubría le deba un toque sexy, ambos jóvenes, babeaban mas que un san Bernardo de raza pura, Sundory miraba a la joven pelirroja y sin querer se recargo en el reproductor parándolo)

lo siento-**murmuro Sundory**

no importa comenzaba a aburrirme-**dijo Lily indiferente**

(Sundory saco el disco y metió otro apretó diferentes botones, los jóvenes cerraron la puerta de inmediato, Lily miraba hacia aquella dirección, James la volvió abrir lentamente, la chica tenia su vista fija en Sundory, James alzo su brazo y tanteo detrás de la puerta, sin hacer mucho ruido hasta que dio con lo que necesitaba, su capa de invisibilidad, la tenia oculta justo ahí, claro solo podía tomarla uno de sus amigos o él, además, nadie que no conociera su secreto la detectaría, James cerro la puerta)

engorgio-**dijo Sirius**

(La capa creció un poco mas, ambos con la capa puesta entrar al cuarto sin ser detectados por las jóvenes)

¿Qué disco es?-**pregunto Lily**

ni idea-

(Los sonidos electrónicos sonaron haciendo que Lily frunciera el ceño)

perdón-**murmuro Sundory**

no esta bien-**dijo Lily**

They say I'm crazy  
I really don't care  
That's my prerogative  
They say I'm nasty  
But I don't give a damn  
Getting boys is how I live  
Some ask me questions  
Why am I so real?  
But they don't understand me  
I really don't know the deal about my sister  
Trying hard to make it right  
Not long ago  
Before I won this fight

(La joven cantaba y bailaba perfectamente, sus movimientos eran rítmicos, se sabia expresar muy bien, su rostro en verdad demostraba todo lo que la canción estaba diciendo, como si en verdad mucha gente husmeara en su vida, la chica siguió moviéndose en un estilo muy Britney Spears, sintiéndose un poco tonta y zorra, Sundory sonreía, le fascinaba ver bailar a Lily lo hacia de una manera tan…sutil, aunque…siempre había pensado que en definitiva verla bailar ballet era lo mejor.)

Lily y si bailas ballet-**le dijo Sundory de pronto**

¿ein?-**pregunto Lily mientras seguía bailando**

que si bailas ballet-**le grito Sundory**

¿aquí?-**pregunto Lily**-me voy a matar, es un espacio muy reducido-

me refiero a….ya sabes-**dijo Sundory**

ni loca, yo solo ayudo al profesor, no hago ridículos-**dijo Lily firmemente**

(Sundory apago el reproductor, Lily dejo de bailar y se tiro al suelo evidentemente cansada mientras hacía estiramientos, Sundory entro en el baño interno que los jóvenes tenían y le dio varias toallas húmedas a Lily, la chica las acepto agradecida y se las puso en la cabeza y se las pasaba por el cuerpo para limpiarse poco sudor que corría por su cuerpo, la chica se tiro de nuevo al suelo y miro el cuarto)

¿Qué sucede Lily?-**pregunto Sundory**

es que…no es un cuarto especial-**murmuro Lily**

bueno, es el cuarto de los merodeadores-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

no me refiero a eso-**dijo Lily molesta**-es…grande y tienen su propio baño-

bueno, es el cuarto de Lupin en realidad, vez que es perfecto y…todo eso-**dijo Sundory y Lily asintió**-pues…no se como pero se las arreglaron para trasladar todas sus cosas hacia acá y…bueno, aquí lo tienes es un cuarto muy especial si-

(La joven se levanto y camino por el cuarto seguida de una Sundory que le vigilaba)

no me voy a robar el secreto del shampoo para el cabello de Black-**le dijo Lily molesta**

Sundory se sonrojo-no es eso-

(Lily se acerco a la ventana, hacia un frió de la fregada, pero la brisa le sentaba muy bien y dejaba de tener calor, Lily miro el buró que tenia mas cerca, tomo entre sus manos el collar de cuero con puntas metálicas y lo miro con curiosidad era una de los tantos collares que Sirius solía colocarse, la chica comenzó a mirar las pertenecías del merodeador mas guapo de todo Hogwarts, Lily sonrió)

¿Qué haces!-**pregunto Sundory alarmada**

Lily sonrió-esto parece el tocador de una chica, solo mira, cremas para la cara, para el cuerpo con aloe, otra con esencias para purificar el cuerpo, un jabón exfoliante, un spa en casa, un tratamiento para las manos-**comenzó a enlistar Lily entre risas**

el joven Black…es…un poco-**murmuro Sundory**

narcisista-**dijo Lily sonriendo**-Torrence y el harían buenas migas, hasta tiene un tratamiento para el cabello, dios…no me los imagino-**dijo Lily sonriendo** (La chica tomo uno de los frascos y los abrió, el olor era exquisito, cuando Sundory se lo quito lo cerro y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar)

Sirius es muy quisquilloso con sus cosas-**dijo Sundory**

no lo iba robarme o ponérmelo, deja de ponerte nerviosa, no diré nada, solo…es que es raro-**dijo Lily meditando sus palabras**-el chico mas macho del colegio, resulto ser una princesita-**dijo Lily riendo**

se cuida mucho-**le excuso Sundory**

si claro…supongo que…¡ah!-**dijo Lily mirando las cosas que Sirius tenia encima**-mira…(La joven agarro el frasco de loción divertida y roció un poco de su contenido al aire, mientras Sundory intentaba de quitárselo de las manos)-les tengo, el gran secreto de la loción de los merodeadores-**dijo Lily sonriendo ampliamente**-los chicos se morían por utilizar una loción como ellos, bah…si tan solo fueran un poco…observadores-

¿de que hablas?-**pregunto Sundory**

todo este tiempo, han utilizado lociones muggles-**dijo Lily sonriendo**-con razón siempre que Black se me acerca me huele a Emporio Armani, conservador, elegante y casonova y Potter debe utilizar Tommy Hilfinger, fino, moderno y rebelde, sencillo e ingenioso, Remus es de Polo Sport, mientras que Pettigrew debe utilizar, Hugo Boos, lo sospechaba, pero…bueno jajaja, apuesto a que la noticia se extendería como pan caliente-**dijo Lily pero Sundory le miro con reproche**-vale no diré nada, ni una sola palabra lo prometo-

¿y tu como sabes de eso?-**pregunto Sundory, Lily puso los ojos en blanco**

cuando…bueno, soy de familia muggle-

(Sundory parpadeo sabia que esa no era la respuesta correcta, Lily siguió curioseando el buró de Sirius hasta el cansancio, mas sin embargo algo le decepcionaba, Lily se sentó en la cama de Sirius, los chicos no pudieron descifrar sus pensamientos pero para ella era algo divertido, Sundory miro a Lily desconcertada y la chica paso a inspeccionar el buró de James, era tan diferente, lleno de cosas curiosas, tan desordenado que tuvo que mover varias cosas, pero a pesar de tener los objetos y pertenencias de un chico seguía teniendo un aire infantil, la chica miro el buró….seguía siendo…decepcionante, no era lo que esperaba, la chica se topo con un libro de tapas gruesas y desgastadas, lo abrió y miro con detenimiento, cuando leyó el titulo, se sorprendió)

¿esto cayó por accidente, aquí?-**pregunto Lily desconcertada**

(Sundory lo miro, y se sorprendió, de en balde iba a servir que intentara quitárselo)

es el libro favorito de James-**dijo Sundory**

Lily rió-estas bromeando-**dijo Lily y Sundory negó con la cabeza, Lily se puso mas seria**-estas diciéndome que a Potter le gusta "La princesa que creía en los cuantos de hadas"-**dijo Lily entre risas y Sundory asintió ¿Qué tenia de malo?**-vaya….Potter sabe leer, es un gran descubrimiento-

al joven Potter le gusta leer, claro…que bueno, hay cosas que…-

una reputación que mantener-**dijo Lily con asco y Sundory asintió, la chica seguía asombrada**-y cual es el libro favorito de Black¿el principito acaso?-**dijo Lily burlonamente**

no se tu que esperabas-**le pregunto Sundory**

el kamasutra-**dijo Lily inconcientemente**

Lillian-**susurro Sundory azorada**

oh estaba pensando en voz alta-**dijo Lily mientras seguía curioseando por el lugar de James mientras sonreía**

¿Qué es tan graciosos?-

bueno, e descubierto que Black es un princesita, que Potter es tan infantil y romántico-**dijo Lily mostrándole un libro de poemas**-parece que estoy en la dimensión desconocida-

no se tu que esperabas a mi me parece un cuarto de jóvenes normales-**dijo Sundory y Lily bufo, normal no era la palabra correcta para calificar a los merodeadores**-¿Qué esperabas?-

No se, botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, juguetes del sex shop, condones, bombas fétidas, cosas de contrabando, látigos y tanguitas de color negro con estoperoles y cadenas de hierro, revistas pornográficas esas las han de esconder bien, porque si se las he visto, póster de chicas semidesnudas, lencería de mujer¿que? se que traen a muchas chicas al cuarto, mas de media población femenina se a metido con ellos y no digas que no-

no lo niego-**comento Sundory**-pero estas describiendo a gente perversa, sucia, ellos no son así-**le afirmo Sundory**-alucinas-

(Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con Sundory, Lily alucinaba cosas que ni al caso)

bueno….pero las revistas pornográficas las deben de tener-**dijo Lily**- y los juguetitos de sex shop también y lo de los condones también-**dijo Lily llevándose una dedo a la mano pensando algo….no apto para mentes blancas**

no se nada de revistas, y de sex shop, dudo que sepan que es eso-**dijo Sundory y Lily lanzo un bufido de incredulidad**-y no tengo idea de lo que hablas-

(Lily sonrió)

pero seria buena pregunta saber ¿Cómo sabes tu?-**dijo Sundory y Lily sonrió inocentemente**

cultura y….un poco de…-**medito Lily sus palabras**-cualquier joven muggle lo sabe, como…el kamasutra cualquiera lo ha visto-

yo no seria de la misma opinión ¿Qué es una sex shop?-**dijo Sundory**

una tienda en donde venden cositas para "eso"-**dijo Lily indiferente**

(Haciendo volar la imaginación de los jóvenes que se ocultaban tras la capa de invisibilidad)

¿"eso"?-**pregunto Sundory**

ah Sundory, para tener sexo, digo no de en balde es sex shop, ya sabes…tanguitas multicolores, muñecas inflables, videos porno, y las todas las cosas para satisfacer los gustos mas exóticos, cada quien tiene sus preferencias, hay lugares en donde te atiende, chicas, si eres hombre y chicos si eres mujer en paños menores y te preguntan con lujo de detalle que es lo que vas querer-**dijo Lily**

vaya…así que eso es…¿cultura general?-**pregunto Sundory**

(Fue la misma pregunta que se hicieron los jóvenes)

tal vez...no tanto pero…bueno uno tiene que saber de todo-**dijo Lily mientras se acostaba en la cama de James y sonreía como tonta**

¿y ahora?-**pregunto Sundory**

estaba pensando, en que…estoy en la cama de James Potter, sabes cuantas chicas matarían por estar en ese lugar-**comento Lily**-es tonto lo se, pero…-(La chica se calló y se incorporo)-¿con que crees que hayan reforzado la cama?-**pregunto Lily brincando sobre esta**-¿crees que con amortiguadores de auto?-

¿a que te refieres?-**pregunto Sundory**

vamos Sundory….sabes cuantos brincoteos tiene que aguantar esta cama, los elfos domésticos han hecho un buen mantenimiento-**dijo Lily mientras brincaba sobre la cama de James**

(Los chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco la joven alucinaba con ellos)

(Sundory giro los ojos y se puso roja)-no se y no tengo la menor intención de preguntar-

ajajajajajaja-**rió Lily tirándose a la cama pesadamente**-digo, para que no se haya roto ya¿te imaginas¡que oso!-

(¿Qué diablos le enseñaban los padres muggles a sus hijos?)

ay Lillian-**murmuro Sundory**

¡ey! Ya se-**dijo Lily de pronto asustando hasta los chicos, ahora que disparate se le ocurriría decir**

(La joven se hinco en el suelo y levanto el colchón de la cama)

ta ta tachan-**dijo Lily alzando un delgado libro de Criaturas Mágicas y donde encontrarlas versión con fotografías**

¡es solo un libro cultural!-**dijo Sundory**

si, muy cultural-**dijo Lily sarcásticamente** (La joven lo abrió y encontró justo que lo que estaba buscando)-mira es la edición de este mes-(la pasta bien podía ser de criaturas mágicas y donde encontrarlas pero el contenido era de Playwizard (Playboy pues))

que esperabas son jóvenes, es normal, que querías que miraran a los hombres-**dijo Sundory indiferente evitando mirar la revista**

¿en donde crees que tengan las demás? Sabes…creo que Lupin tiene unos libros medio raritos-**dijo Lily**-¿crees que tengan los preservativos por aquí?-**dijo Lily de pronto**-yo digo que…han corrido con mucha suerte, mira que tirarse todas esas tipas y que ninguna haya quedado embarazada…-**Lily siguió su monologo mientras buscaba por debajo de la cama de James**

Lily…alucinas-**murmuro Sundory**

¡bingo!-**dijo la joven cuando saco un caja azul, pero su cara fue de total decepción**

¿Qué sucede? Ahora que no es de tu pensamiento-**le pregunto Sundory**

son pastillas-**dijo Lily**

son pastillas de menta-**dijo Sundory de pronto y Lily le miro diciendo "que ingenua eres"**-eso me dijo el joven Lupin-

y te crees que te van a decir, son mis preservativos-**le soltó Lily**

¿bueno y que con que sean pastillas?-**le pregunto Sundory**

bueno…pues…es que prometes no escandalizarte-**dijo Lily mirando a su amiga**

si no dices una cosa digna de Mia no-**dijo Sundory, Lily medito un poco**

da igual, de cualquier manera ibas a sospechar-**murmuro Lily**-es que…si hubiesen sido condones…pues me hubiera dado una idea de que tamaño lo tienen-**dijo Lily impúdicamente**

(los chicos tuvieron que aguantarse el gesto de sorpresa, de todas las personas de este mundo Lily Evans era la ultima que se esperaban que preguntara eso)

¿tener que?-**pregunto Sundory**

Lily puso los ojos en blanco-su cosita larga y peluda-

¡LILLIAN!-**grito Sundory con la cara azul**

dale bueno, era una simple pregunta-

estas loca-**murmuro Sundory**

las chicas dicen que lo tienen de buen tamaño, que se yo…solo me lo han contado, bueno…veras las chicas a veces son tan explicitas-**murmuro Lily**

a quien carajos le importa-**murmuro sundory**-como se mide…-

con una regla-**pensó de nuevo Lily en voz alta**

(James y Sirius se taparon la boca para evitar amortiguar el sonido de sus risas)

estas…mal de cerebro-**dijo Sundory**

¿Qué? Mira es mejor estar informada que ser ignorante, es el 30 de las razones por las cual hay un embarazo no deseado-

y saber eso…es parte de estar informada-**le cuestiono Sundory azorada**

tal vez…no, pero…da igual ¿crees que les guste el sexo oral?-**pregunto de nuevo Lily**

¿LILLIAN!-**grito Sundory**-nada ya no quiero escuchar una sola pregunta mas sobre eso…eres…-

mira la cosa aquí es que yo lo digo, tu lo imaginas-**dijo Lily indiferente**

(A Sundory le faltaba oxigeno, porque ya estaba morada)

pero me cayó ya pues, no vaya a ensuciar tu blanca mente-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

(La chica se volvió a pasear por el cuarto, casi se topa con Sirius pero por los pelos se esquivaron, pero algo les sugería que la chica seguía pensando en cosas…poco…sanas, de pronto se paro enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia Sirius, la joven se miro en este, viéndose desde diferente ángulos)

¿ahora?-**pregunto Sundory**

estaba pensando-**murmuro Lily con un deje melancólico**-¿Cuántas chicas se han visto en este espejo? como ahora lo hago yo, pensando en ¿que tengo de especial, para que él se haya fijado en mi, o ¿porque estoy aquí¿que hago aquí¿En verdad le quiero?-

Lily-**susurro Sundory**

es que…bueno, solo…nada-

¿Por qué pensabas que al entrar aquí encontrarías cosas dignas de un pervertido sexual?-**le pregunto Sundory y Lily sonrió sarcásticamente**

¿Por qué? Tengo suficientes pruebas para pensar eso-**dijo Lily firmemente**

solo están jugando contigo-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

(el golpe seco que se produjo al contacto del puño de Lily con el marco del espejo asusto hasta los chicos)

es eso lo que no puedo permitirles que me traten como si fuera una cosa-**dijo Lily con una voz ronza y furiosa**

(Los ojos de Sundory se abrieron como platos)-me exprese mal, solo…están bromeando-**dijo Sundory**

les odio-**dijo Lily firmemente**

no Lily, sabes que no es así-**murmuro Sundory**-

tu que sabes, te llevas bien con ellos, nunca has sido su objeto de burla y juego, nunca te han hecho sentir que no vales nada, que eres un mujerzuela, que no eras mas que un objeto que pueden tomar en cualquier momento y después botar como si no sintieras nada-**le dijo Lily firmemente**

ellos-

ellos son unos insensibles, hijos de puta-**dijo Lily furiosa**

(Sundory bajo la mirada no tenia con que objetarle a Lily)

no siempre fue así ¿sabes?-**murmuro Lily, Sundory frunció el ceño**-en primer año-**dijo Lily cerrando los ojos**-les recuerdo muy bien, se que ninguna de sus fans puede tener el recuerdo que yo tengo de ellos, la noche estrellada, Lupin, Black y Potter empapados, yo…era nueva, todo para mi era fascinante y cuando llegamos por fin hasta arriba¿lo recuerdas Sundory?...estaba ahí los tres mirando el cielo cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, iban muy desalineados, y en ese momento la brisa soplo…era como no se…como un postal de película en donde los actores principales caminan lentamente mientras el viento asota con delicadeza sus cabellos, y me enamore, me enamore de ellos-**dijo Lily lentamente**-¿Por qué? No lo se, solo…me parecieron tan hermosos, creo que…el primero fue Black-**dijo Lily**-tenia una cara de encanto, como de ángel caído, creo que no hay ninguna chica en el colegio que piense que el es lindo, con esa expresión de sorpresa y encanto permanente, siempre desalineado, odiando la rectitud, y la manera tan libre de expresarse, era encantador-**continuo Lily recordando el pasado**-después Potter, ya sabes…esa sonrisa imborrable, esa energía, esa cualidad de hacer reír a las personas con facilidad, ese carisma explosivo, parecía un chiquillo inocente escondiendo el brillo pícaro de sus ojos tras las gafas redondas, era como…ver un ángel rebelde, después…fue Lupin, con esa cara tan pálida y afligida, y esos ojos, tanta sabiduría escondidos en ellos, y esa manera tan dulce de mirar, tan llena de ternura, me daba la impresión de que estaba hablando con un ángel perdido, no…yo no pensaba que eran malos, solo…están desorientados, muchos pensaban que eran fuertes y todo eso…pero yo podía ver atrás vez de sus miradas, podía ver el dolor interno de Black, hasta la fecha esos ojos grises irradian esa luz desesperada en busca de amor, de consuelo que se yo, y Potter, Potter con esos ojos color arandano…si pueden verse impresionante hipnóticos, pero…en el fondo, puedo ver esa oscuridad que le envuelve, esa inseguridad ese miedo y Lupin, oh Lupin puedo ver claramente su aflicción, su auto castigo-**termino Lily dejando a los chicos sorprendidos**

¿cuando pasaron a ser, los ángeles a los demonios?-**pregunto Sundory**

¿Cuándo?-**pregunto Lily**-en segundo año, en primero solo eran ellos, solo eran los merodeadores, cuatro chicos…fuertes e inteligentes, bulliciosos y quisquillosos, tenían fama de revoltosos hasta ahí, y ellos seguían siendo ellos, sin embargo en segundo año… cuando entraron Mia y Sita, si, tal vez…dije que les detestaba, pero a la vez era una manera de llamar su atención, de ser alguien para ellos, de dejar de ser la pelirroja del salón, la compañera, de dejar de ser una X en su vida, pero…pero las cosas cambiaron, no lo saben pero…llegue a cubrirles en diversas ocasiones, era algo tonto y me enojaba conmigo misma era…soy una damon girl, estoy en contra de ellos, y sin embargo no dejan de gustarme tanto, yo me miraba al espejo y rogaba a dios para que me diera un cuerpo digno de poder ser visto por ellos, nos peleábamos si, pero veía en sus ojos esa…sensación de solo hacerlo por diversión blanca, pura, el hecho de pelear chicos contra chicas, y ya, pero cuando…cuando entraron en la EPC, cambiaron, cambiaron totalmente, ya no solo eran los alborotadores del colegio, eran los amos, creían que todo estaba a sus pies, Lupin tenia excelentes notas, Black y Potter no se quedaban atrás, los tres traían a las chicas a sus pies, jugadores de quidditch, que bah, eran las estrellas del quidditch, ni siquiera obedecían a su capitán hacían su santa voluntada y no había nadie que se les opusiera, ya no eran los héroes que luchaban en contra de los Slytherin, eran bravucones que se metían con el primero que se les cruzara, no tenían respeto por nada y por nadie, ya no nos pelábamos por jugar entre nosotros, era un guerra, ganaba quien humillaba despreciablemente al otro, veía en sus ojos ese deseo, esa sensación de disfrutar del dolor que nos provocaban, Mia y Sita se metían con ellos, pero que hay de nosotros, yo no recuerdo que en algún momento haya sido cruel con ellos, y sin embargo a ellos solo teníamos que darles un pequeño motivo para humillarnos como si fuéramos Slytherin, ellos ya no eran alborotadores, defensores del orgullo Gryffindor, eran viles y crueles sabandijas despreciables que hechizaban a cualquiera porque estaban aburridos, que se metían con la primer chica que se dejase, porque eran bellos y guapos, no les importo si tenían novio o no, ellos tenia poder y eso era lo único que les importaba y eso son ahora¿Cuándo dejaron de ser los ángeles para ser demonios? Cuando dejaron de ser humanos, para creerse dioses-**dijo Lily firmemente**

no son malos chicos-**dijo Sundory**

no que va, solo invesiles bravucones, con mas hormonas y espermatozoides que cerebro-**dijo Lily molesta**

pero ahora…-

ahora da igual, tengo que soportarles y si no me les he lanzado a la yugular es solo porque, se que solo lograría empeorar las cosas-**dijo Lily secamente**-nunca, escucha esto Sundory, yo nunca me pondré de su lado, jamás en mi vida seré algo mas que una enemiga de los merodeadores, los cuatro me dan asco-

que cosas tan horrendas estas diciendo-**dijo Sundory llevándose las manos a la cara**

¿horrendas? Yo soy cruel-**dijo Lily ofendida**-dime se tentaron el corazón cuando me dejaron en ridículo en segundo, cuando me convirtieron en una vaca literalmente, cuando la piel se me caía pedazos, cuando me vi convertida en gallina, cerdo, pavo, ya he olvidado que otro animal fui, me humillaban día tras día de ellos no e recibido otra cosa que desprecio y crueldad, pero yo soy la que no siente ¿verdad?-

ellos…-

no Sundory tu nunca sentirás lo que nosotras sentimos, tu para ellos no se que diablos seas, pero no se atreverían a tocarte, de eso estoy segura, no quieras que yo les perdone, porque no puedo, no se puede, nunca olvidare aquellas miradas de desprecio de Black, y aquellas miradas de asco de Potter, mucho menos aquellas miradas de goce de Lupin, en mi vida las olvidare-

son tan…porque son crueles los unos con los otros-**dijo Sundory**

¿ser cruel?-**volvió a decir Lily**-te voy a decir que es lo que deseo, deseo arrancarles el corazón con mis propias manos y destrozarlo, quiero que sientan lo que cada una de nosotros sentimos, Mia y Sita tiene su historia aparte, ellas son ellas, pero nosotras que nunca les hicimos daño real, nos trataron peor que Slytherin peor que a Snape, y lo que me hicieron…eso jamás se los perdonare, jamás-**dijo la joven llena de odio y rabia**

(Lily se detuvo a enfrente de la cama de James, mientras miraba debajo de la cama, Sundory miraba a su amiga, generalmente Lily no era rencorosa, pero…en parte tenia razón, solo en parte, la pelirroja se agacho inmediatamente y jalo la caja de color blanco que tenia James debajo de la cama)

Lily-**dijo Sundory nerviosa**

eso es…-**dijo Lily furiosa agarrando la caja de un CD**

no es lo que piensas cariño-**susurro Sundory**

(Lily abrió la caja por completo, observo el contenido)

son…-**dijo Lily ofendida**-son mis discos-

(Sundory cerro los ojos…hagamos el recuento, James quería saber de música muggle, Sundory le explico, James quería algo mas explicito, Sundory en respuesta, le pido a Lily unos CD walkman de sobra y varios discos de música muggle, Sirius un día estuvo de metiche y le llamo la atención, como Remus y Peter también les intereso les llamo la atención la música y a cada uno le gusto un genero diferente, Sundory, pidió prestado diferente discos de música ¿de quien? Las damon girls, resultado, los merodeadores tenían pertenecías personales de las chicas $$ no creo que sea lo que piense Lily $$)

Robbie Williams, te atreviste a prestarle a Lupin, Robbie Williams-**grito Lily**

es…solo un disco-**se defendió Sundory**

cuando se entere Vera se te arma la gorda-**le dijo Lily firmemente**

pero no le dirás ¿verdad?-**dijo Sundory**-es una tontería, digo…mira…solo son discos-

Vera no soportaría la idea, yo misma no la tolero-**dijo Lily molesta**

son cosas vanas-

Vera ama a Robbie Williams, dime que no tiene ningún disco de Nirvana-**dijo Lily y Sundory señalo la cama de Sirius**

¡mi madre!-**grito Lily furiosa**

son solo…-**comenzó a decir Sundory**

(Lily avanzo hacia la puerta inminentemente dejando la caja de discos adentro)

diles que les regalos los discos-**dijo Lily de pronto**

¿Qué?-**pregunto Sundory**

eso, que se los queden, no quiero nada, que hayan tocado su manos, nada, cuando suban diles que les regalas los discos, yo le comprare a Vera otro, te mandara a la fregada en cuanto lo sepa, ni se diga de Torrence, y Mia te…mejor será mejor no pensar lo que te haría si se entera que Black y Potter, tiene su preciado disco de Slipknot, o el de Great hits de Korn, es homicidio seguro-**dijo Lily firmemente**

pero…-

diles eso, hasta mañana-**dijo Lily cerrando la puerta de un portazo**

(La mañana se alzaba lentamente, todos se levantaban pesadamente, mientras que en sus caras se veía claramente el cansancio de noches pasadas….la cosa era que los merodeadores habían armado la de San Quintín contra los Slytherin ( y todo los que estaban anotados en una lista) que se defendían con dientes y veneno, Lily estaba harta de recibir quejas sobre los chicos, les llamaba la atención a cada rato descontándoles puntos, y llamándoles cada vez de manera mas grosera que la anterior, así una tarde después de la clase de estudios muggles)

escúchenme bien, cuarteto de pendejos-**les grito Lily**

(Los chicos miraron a la chica ofendidos)

no me importa, les haré las vida imposible si no se controlan, no me importa si el fastidioso Slytherin que se les cruce por el pasillo no tiene el cabello a su gusto, se controlan-**le grito la joven de nuevo**

vamos mas lento Evans-**le dijo Sirius**-una tu, no mandas, dos, vete no pegas con el decorado-**dijo Sirius firmemente**

(Los chicos se voltearon a seguir platicando ignorando a la joven, Lily estallo en ira en ese momento, y le planto tremenda bofetada a Sirius que hasta le volteo el rostro)

no eres mas que una despreciable sabandija, asquerosa-**le dijo Lily**-yo soy prefecta, así que a mi me obedeces-**dijo Lily tronándole los dedos**-¿entendiste?-**le dijo Lily con voz de 1+12**

me tienes harto-**dijo Sirius sulfurado**-basta, mira…te pasaba que intentaras sentirte la señorita perfección, pero ahora escúchame Evans, tu no me vuelves a tocar-**dijo Sirius firmemente**-me has colmado la paciencia, ahora te has ganado mi venganza-

no te tengo miedo, ni tu estúpida pandilla de patanes, que tu, el idiota de Potter, el mustio de Remus y la rata de Pettigrew, no me dan miedo-**dijo Lily firmemente**

deja de insultarnos-**le dijo James altivamente**

yo te hablo como se me hinchen la regalada gana, invesil-**dijo Lily**

mira Evans, nos tienes hasta la madre de tus estúpidos aires de señorita mandona, tu aquí no eres nadie, escuchaste nadie-**dijo Sirius**

yo nunca me metí contigo Lily y sin embargo tu lo haces conmigo, yo también ya me canse, te atendrás a las consecuencias-**dijo Remus**

y que dijeron esta pendeja les cree, pues fíjense que no antes muerta que ceder ante ustedes-**dijo Lily**

perfecto Evans, nunca te he puesto una mano encima porque eres mujer, que si fueras hombre ya te hubiera roto el hocico un par de veces-**dijo James**

eres cobarde que es diferente-**le dijo Mia que iba llegando en ese momento con las demás chicas**

te equivocas Hamleigth, si jamás he respondido a uno de tus golpes, es porque eres mujer y como no un macho como piensas, no te pego, pero mira que haber podido ya te habría partido el culo-**dijo James furioso**

marica-**murmuro Sita**

todo lo contrario-**afirmo Remus**

son cobardes solo porque son mujeres-**se burlo Vera**

mira Trenmayne, hay algo que se llama respeto, a las mujeres no se les pega, por muy tercas, mulas y salvajes que sean-**le explico Sirius**-dos, somos magos, no muggles salvajes, peleamos con varitas y pociones no a golpes como las lacras de la sociedad-**dijo Sirius altivamente**-tres, haciendo referencia al segundo, somos civilizados, no animales salvajes que no conocen otro método que la fuerza bruta-

hasta una puta-**dijo James refiriéndose a Lily**-es mas refinada y civilizada que ustedes-**termino de decir James**

así que ya están advertidas-**dijo Sirius firmemente**

no les tenemos miedo-**dijo Torrence firmemente**

no tienes idea en la que te has metido-**dijo Remus altivamente**

(Los jóvenes se fueron molestos y se encerraron en su cuarto colocando listón blanco fuera de la puerta, y las chicas hicieron lo mismo)

esto es un asunto de vida o muerte-**dijo Sirius seriamente**

la cosa es que llevamos mucho tiempo amenizándoles y nunca les hemos hecho nada-**dijo James**

es que…eran mocosas sin importancia-**dijo Sirius molesto**

pero se nos han revelado-**dijo Remus seriamente**

exacto-**dijo James**

¿venganza?-**pregunto Sirius**

¿que es lo que mas detestan ellas?-**pregunto Remus**

nosotros-**dijo Sirius**

no me rebajare a tocar a cualquiera de ellas-**dijo James firmemente**-en mi vida vuelvo a tocar a alguien de ellas-

ni yo estoy dispuesto-**dijo Remus**

ellas odia lo que nosotros representamos-**dijo Sirius mirándose al espejo mientras mostraba esa temeraria mirada de enojo**

(Generalmente Sirius no se molestaba, solo le hacia al payaso y al quisquilloso, pero enojarse solo pocas veces, solo cuando fruncía el ceño por completo como ahora, tenían que tener cuidado, ya que Sirius era muy bueno y tranquilo de buen humor, pero solo hacerle enojar de verdad significaba la guerra de Troya.)

tendrán las miradas de todo el mundo-**dijo James sonriendo**

quieren ser reconocías, lo serán-**dijo Remus**

quieren alejarnos de nuestra fama, lo harán-**dijo Sirius**

todo el mundo les mirara, cada minuto, cada segundo-**dijo James**-creen que las tratamos peor que Slytherin-

pues que así sea-**dijeron los tres chicos mientras Sirius tiraba la caja de color blanco al suelo mientras las pertenencias se hacían añicos**

(paso una semana sin novedades, los chicos habían bajado la guardia, la verdad era que se aceraba Luna llena y ya estaba haciendo los planes para salir de Hogsmeade, Remus estaba algo indeciso pero sus compañeros le aseguraron que todo saldría muy bien, y esa noche James, Sirius y Peter salieron a escondidas bajo la capa de James, Peter se transformo en rata y apretó el nudo del sauce boxeador un perro y un ciervo entraron en el hueco el perro lo hizo con facilidad mientras meneaba la cola emocionado, espero al ciervo que bajaba con mas lentitud, cuando los dos animales estuvieron listos esperaron a la rata y los tres emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de los gritos en donde un humano se transformaba en un lobo, el perro espero pacientemente hasta que los gritos hubieran cesado, y después salio corriendo hacia el lobo que les esperaba también, mientras en el bosque oscuro algo se movía entre los arbustos que estaban cerca del sauce boxeador.

Era la manada mas rara que habían podido haber visto antes, un perro dirigía la manada, mientras caminaba altivamente meneando el rabo de un lado a otro con ritmo, mientras que el lobo iba detrás del perro y detrás de el un ciervo que cerraba el paso, la rata corría entre los pies de los tres animales, hacia rato que habían dejado Hogsmeade y se dirigían hacia su encuentro con aquellas luces fascinantes y esa enorme dona redonda cubierta de chocolate…seria divertido llegar algún día hasta ella pero los animales sin embargo se desviaron de ella, hasta que llegaron a algo todavía mas fascinante un enorme prado totalmente libre de curiosos, los animales corrieron hacia diversos lados mientras la luna era su única cómplice, en ese momento eran libres de hacer lo que se les viniera en gana.

Mientras que en bosque un animal sagrado para los antiguos mayas se trepaba en un árbol y se ponía a descansar bostezando mostrando sus temibles colmillos, y meneando su cola totalmente negra, mirando al temible sauce boxeador de manera desafiante, algo se movió y fue captado por las orejas del jaguar bajo la mirada y se encontró a un lince que corría tras una ardilla que huía despavorida, el lince dejo de perseguir a la ardilla para acercarse al jaguar pero este le ignoro, el lince desistió y se oculto tras la oscuridad del bosque prohibido, en ese momento un águila real volaba bajo la luna blanca.

Los animales estaban correteando entre si cuando un viento helado llego hasta ellos miraron al cielo y lo que vieron les hizo sentir miedo, doce dementotes y tres magos volaba cual alma que se las lleva el diablo, los animales corrieron despavoridos hacia los matorrales y ahí esperaron a que los dementotes acabaron con sus enemigos sin atreverse hacer algo, la verdad es que como no llevaban varita y con un hombre lobo suelto como que no se podía hacer mucho, los cuatro decidieron que la aventura de esa noche quedaba suspendida y seria mejor regresar a Hogwarts, así la manda de nuevo camino lo mas rápido posible a la casa de los gritos.

El jaguar se digno a bajar lentamente y estiro las largas patas, se metió por entre los arbustos, se encontró con un blanco lobo de ojos magníficamente azules celeste, ambos corrieron por el bosque perdiéndose en su oscuridad y ocultismo, siguiendo el rastro de un gato blanco cual esponja de baño.)

La joven de cabellos negros cual noche sin luna salio del castillo)

necia espérame ¿A dónde diablos vas?-**le grito la joven**

voy a buscar a Nimêl-**dijo Sundory firmemente**

que no ves que es de noche y es luna llena-**le dijo Mia**

y que…no hay hombrelobo en Hogwarts-**dijo Sundory indiferente**

muy graciosa, vuelve, el gato loco volverá cuando tenga hambre-**dijo Mia**

vete tu-**dijo Mia**

(Ambas chicas discutían mientras Sundory llamaba a gritos a su gato)

así solo lograras que nos vean-**dijo Mia molesta**

Nimêl-**grito Sundory sin importancia**

déjalo-

no-

(Sundory escucho ruidos cerca del bosque y corrió hacia ese lugar, una cola blanca desapareció tras los matorrales)

genial-**murmuro Mia**

Nimêl-**dijo Sundory nerviosa acercándose la bosque**

(Sundory se acerco al matorral y lo que encontró no fue un gato, si no un lobo, Mia y Sundory gritaron, el lobo les gruño y las dos corrieron despavoridas, mientras le lobo se sentaba en el suelo y ladeaba la cabeza….raro, las dos corrieron sin dirección)

ya no nos sigue-**dijo Mia**

nunca no siguió-**murmuro Sundory para si**

¿donde estamos?-**pregunto Mia mirando hacia su alrededor**-¡aaaahhhhh!-

(Sundory volteo lentamente un perro enorme como un oso les ladraba asuntándolas)

es solo un perro-**dijo Sundory sonriendo acercándose a él**

y si tiene rabia-

no seas tonta-**dijo Sundory**

(La chica se acerco y por mas que el perro le ladraba, la joven no se alejaba al contrario le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza)

que mono es-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

Sundory aléjate de ahí-**dijo Mia horrorizada**

¿Qué porque?-**pregunto la joven**

dame la mano lentamente-**dijo Mia**

(Sundory alzo la vista, era un hermoso ciervo)

es solo…-

aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuu-**aulló algo detrás del ciervo**

(Sundory se alejo inmediatamente lentamente)

vamos lentamente hacia atrás-**le dijo Mia caminando hacia atrás lentamente**

lentamente-**dijo Sundory nerviosa**

(Ambas chicas se alejaron un poco pero el lobo ya las había olido, el ciervo y perro estaba dispuestos a detenerle, en cualquier segundo)

CORRE-**grito Mia**

(Amabas chicas huyeron despavoridas del lugar, mientras atrás un perro, un ciervo y un lobo estaba envueltos en una encarnizada pelea en la cual no podía sostener al hombre lobo, Mia y Sundory buscaron la puerta mas cercana, desesperadamente escuchando los sonidos de la pelea y de pronto, Sundory volteo ligeramente hacia atrás, miro con horror como el lobo les seguía mientras que el ciervo y el perro intentaban detenerle, a Mia se le helo la sangre cuando un precioso jaguar se les ponía enfrente, ambas chicas se detuvieron ante el inminente terror, por la puerta numero uno tenían a un hambriento hombre lobo, y por la puerta numero dos un terrible jaguar¿Qué muerte seria menos dolorosa? El jaguar corrió hacia ellas al igual que el hombre lobo, el perro y el ciervo, lo único que se le ocurrió a Mia fue tirarse al suelo con Sundory ambas esperaban los fuertes y destrozadores colmillos de cualquiera de los dos animales pero lo que escucharon fue peor, el jaguar se le encimo al hombre lobo y lo derribo al suelo, mientras lo sometía, con sus poderosas garras, el perro y el ciervo se unieron a la batalla por someterlo, Mia y Sundory miraron confusas la escena, pero de inmediato la olvidaron cuando una rata comenzó a chillar debajo del hombre lobo y un águila arremetió contra el perro, el ciervo le enfrento con sus poderosas cornamentas mientras un lobo y un lince se unían a la batalla, aquello parecía la dimensión desconocida, Mia tomo a Sundory y ambas corrieron a refugiarse en Hogwarts, viendo como se peleaban los unos contra los otros….

Los merodeadores…lesionados, olvidaron todo aquel relajo pues un día al despertar, la venganza había comenzado, Lily se levanto y se metió a bañar como de costumbre se arreglo con normalidad se puso un poco de perfume y salio a hacer sus deberes, Lily quedo desconcertada cuando unos jóvenes de primero se alejaron de ella riendo y tapándose la nariz, se miro al espejo, no veía nada raro, la joven siguió como si nada, las demás chicas se levantaron y nadie comento nada, Lily olvido lo sucedido, llegaron al comedor y todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar, las jóvenes miraron a todos desconcertados, inmediatamente miraron a los merodeadores que conversaban con las Bratz sin mirarles, no había nada, solo era su imaginación, dio el toque para ir a clases y la chicas se apuraron a ir a la clase de pociones, en donde las chicas en el camino recibieron insultos y groserías, quien sin duda mas mal la pasaba era Sita, que las chicas no dejaban de meterse con ella, mientras que Lily trataba de defenderla pero parecía que todo el mundo, había perdido el respeto por ellas, Sundory estaba confundida ya que varias de las jóvenes que les insultaban les conocía, en Pociones a Torrence le exploto el caldero de repente, Lily miro a los merodeadores inmediatamente pero los chicos lucían tan desconcertados como ella, Lily llevo a Torrence a la enfermería, su día fue de mal en peor, no solo les iba mal en las clases, si no que parecía que no podía estar en ningún lado y la comida ese día parecía tener un pésimo sabor.

Al siguiente día Sita tuvo problemas en las duchas y acabo en la enfermería, mientras que Lily seguía siendo objetos de burlas e insultos, a Vera comenzó a darla una alergia al polvo terrible y estornudaba todo el rato, Torrence aparte de que las manos la tenia vendadas ahora se le sumaba un terrible dolor de cabeza, Mia estaba mas irritada que de costumbre y es que los chicos gozaban de meterse con ella a todas horas del día, cada vez que Lily intentaba hablar con los merodeadores, un grupo numero de fans siempre solía cruzarse, el sábado día de descanso, esperando las chicas que sus suerte mejorara lo que encontraron en la sala común, fue la cosa mas horrible que se hubieran imaginado, había miles y miles de fotografías de Sita con chicos a los que ni conocían, fotografías de Lily en poses poco fashion, como una en la que parecía que se estaban sacándose el cerebro por la nariz, fotografías de Mia en la que la joven parecía estar llena de pelos por todos lados, etc. etc. etc. las jóvenes sabían quienes eran los culpables de todo aquello, pero antes de que pudieran subir si quiera un escalón, los chicos les echaron de las escaleras y terminaron castigadas por McGonagall, Lily quería darse un tiro en la cabeza y prefirió no salir de su cuarto en todo el resto del día, el lunes, fueron inculpadas injustamente de ofender, y maltratar a varios chicos, de diferentes casas, el caso era que los chicos se ponía a gritarles y con humor que tenían ellas comenzaban a discutir, parecía como si todo Hogwarts se hubiera puesto en su contra no mas porque si y por primera vez se perdieron para llegar a la clase de transformaciones, al principio creyeron que solo había sido un error, algo casual, pero no tardaron en descubrir que se perdían para ir a cualquier lado del castillo, de nuevo fueron regañadas, Vera fue humillada públicamente cuando en pleno gran comedor una joven le escupió en la cara diciendo que era la chica mas baja que había conocido en toda su vida, seguida de las ofensas y los abucheos por gran parte del pueblo estudiantil, por otro lado, Lily tomo un fragmento de "El diario de la Sibila" en la que hablan de ellas y supo la causa de todos aquellos insultos, comenzaba con Sita al frente en donde se decía con cuantos chicos se había enredado en los últimos meses, la cual era una larga lista y muchos de ellos decía haber tenido novia y haber sido manipulados por ella para que les engañaran, Mia fue tachada de una chica reprimida la cual no tenia sentido de feminidad, o gentileza y que solía ser cruel con todos aquellos que se les acercaban además de haber sido la autora de diversas bajezas, Torrence era acusada de ser una especie de admiradora lesbiana de Diva y que ese "odio" no era mas que otra cosa que una forma desesperada de llamar su atención, Vera resulto ser una chica que hacia trampas en los exámenes y gustaba de hacer bromas pesadas cambiando las calificaciones de los alumnos, como se llevaba muy bien con los profesores, Lily resulto ser una eterna enamorada de los merodeadores, que solo buscaba la manera de llamar su atención, los cuatro jóvenes aseguraban que Lily trato de liarse con los cuatro a la vez, y aunque se declaraba lesbiana según sus propias palabras la verdad era que ella, amaba a los merodeadores y no hacia mas que otra cosa que la manera de tener a los cuatro para ella sola.

La joven estaba que estallaba en furia, los culpables de todo aquello eran ellos, la chica apretó el diario con sus manos estrujándolo mientras meditaba su venganza, cuando les contó a las chicas lo primero que quería era salir y lincharlos en aquel instante, pero la venganza era una cosa que tenia que hacerse con calma, para que al final resultara un plato en frió que disfrutaran de comer, pero como era de esperarse lo peor llego en la mañana cuando para ellas ya no existía el respeto, a la hora del desayuno, las Bratz de la sub-15, se encargaron de ponerles las cosas color de hormiga al tomarlas por sorpresa y atracarlas, de la forma mas vil y ruin, Torrence al final se dejo abatir en el suelo, Mia la levanto del suelo había una cosa que ellas jamás perderían y eso era el orgullo, siguieron su camino entre insultos, ya hasta les aventaban comida echada a perder y les hacían maldades al por mayor, lo peor del caso es que no podía hacerles nada porque si no a Lily le quitarían el puesto de prefecta y eso no les serviría de mucho, de hecho de nada, cuando llegaron a su cuarto, las cosas estaban de cabeza, todo estaba desordenado roto, aquello era un caos total parecía como si doce manadas de hipogrifos dragones y manticotas hubieran pasado, si mismo o peor estaba el cuarto de Lily, quien por primera vez en todos aquellos horribles días se tiro a la cama a llorar, pero no de tristeza si no de coraje, la joven alzo las cosas que servían y las que no las tiro con mucho dolor, como sus pósters de Nirvana, la joven termino de arreglar casi todo cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente, eran los cuatro merodeadores en persona, Lily les miro con ese profundo odio que sentía en aquel momento, tenia ganas de alzar la varita y maldecirles para el resto de sus días, quería humillarles, Lily alzo la varita, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera decir algo su varita salio volando metros atrás)

la varita no es para muggles como tu-**le dijo James burlonamente**

(Lily respiro profundamente, tragándose las enormes ganas de soltarle un puñetazo en la cara)

han sido unos días maravilloso ¿no lo crees Lilita?-**dijo Sirius socarronamente**

(La joven le fulmino con la mirada)

lo tomaremos como un si-**dijo Remus sonriendo**

(Se estaban burlando de ella en su cara)

este es el trato-**dijo James directamente**-renuncia a tu cargo de prefecta, pídenos públicamente tu y tus amigas disculpas, serán nuestras sirvientas, hasta que nosotros les demos la libertad y todo volverá a la normalidad-

(Potter le estaba pidiendo que se vendiera, que se humillara, que…Lily respiro profundamente)

¿Qué dices nena aceptas?-**dijo Sirius extendiéndole la mano**

(Lily le miro con desprecio, con odio, rabia y asco, la joven le aventó la mano con un fuerte manotazo)

¡Nunca! No se con que clase de gente están acostumbrados a tratar pero yo ¡jamás en mi vida! me rebajare a tal grado-**les contesto Lily furiosa**

(Los jóvenes miraron a Lily sorprendidos, tenia el orgullo y la dignidad demasiado en alto)

es una lastima, pero bueno-**dijo James**-vamonos-

(Los chicos dieron media vuelta y salieron del lugar)

ah, se me olvida, te doy un día para cambiar de opinión-**dijo James**

jamás-**dijo Lily con voz ronca**

ya veremos, Evans, ya veremos-**dijo James cerrando la puerta**

(Lily les contó a las chicas el trato que le propusieron los chicos y ellas tampoco aceptaron, a la mañana siguiente, iba camino al comedor cuando fueron bañadas en una especie de melaza de color amarillo, Lily vio por primera vez desde que comenzó todo aquello su verdadera condición, estaba llena de granos y pústulas horribles en la cara y cuello, así mismo sus piernas y brazos estaban llenos de vellos gruesos y negros, y esa mañana su piel tenia una coloración repugnante, mientras que el aspecto de sus amigas no era mucho mejor, estaban llenas de cosas repugnantes, la melaza comenzó a picarles horriblemente la piel, unas chicas de primero les metieron el pie y la chica cayó al suelo todos rieron abiertamente de ella, Diva se acerco a Lily.)

tu no eres nadie, mounstro-**dijo Diva despreciablemente**

(Lily se levanto y alzo la varita en su contra pero esta se convirtió en una autentica ramita de árbol)

los muggles no se intimidan ante una rama de árbol-**le dijo Sirius burlonamente**

¡miserables! Asquerosos seres repugnantes-**grito Mia molesta**-ahora recibirán su merecido-

(La joven avanzo peligrosamente hacia ellos, la ira, el odio y deprecio eran los gestos de cara, estaba mas que furiosa)

no te tenemos miedo Hamleigth-**dijo James roncamente alzando la varita hacia ella**

idiota-**le gruño Sita**

no son mas que mocosas taradas bastardas-**grito Sirius molesto**

(Mia se detuvo en seco, alzo los brazos y se puso en pose de ataque, separo un poco las piernas y brinco levemente.)

Rai-

(la joven volvió a brincar)

tei-

(de nuevo dio un brinco)

shou-

(su cuerpo se elevo una vez mas)

Rai-

(los jóvenes miraron con burla aquello)

kyu-

(Todos se burlaban de la joven)

kyu-

(Estaba haciendo el ridículo)

ño-

(era la cosa mas estupida que podía haber visto en su vida)

ritsu-

(La joven torció una sonrisa)

ryo-

(Salto y desapareció, los jóvenes no sabían a donde había ido, que había pasado)

¡sohu-ra!-

(Mia estaba unos dos metros por arriba de ellos, a Sirius le dio un no se que, que todo su cuerpo fue invadido por el miedo)

¡Mia no!-**grito una voz desde atrás**

(Dos centímetros antes de que el puño de la joven se impactara contra ellos, esta fue repelida fuertemente, haciéndola caer metros mas haya, los jóvenes parpadearon desconcertados.

La risa maquiavélica de Sita, les hizo volver a la realidad, la joven avanzaba con cara de maniática psicópata, en sus ojos brillo un intenso rojo fuego, mientras movía su bazos de diversas formas, mientras el fuego se acrecentaba a su alrededor, la joven se levanto del suelo y corrió, los jóvenes vieron el fuego peligrosamente cerca de ellos, una joven se coloco enfrente de ellos y dijo algo que no llegaron a entender, Sita y Lily se enfrentaban en medio del fuego)

no lo valen-**le grito Lily**-no seas tonta-

(Sita no la escucho y volvió a arremeter)

perdóname-**susurro Lily**-¡Aoi Tatsumaki!-

(Sita y Lily fueron envueltas en un torbellino de magia medio extraño cuando todo aquello acabo, Lily estaba en el suelo respirando dificultosamente, mientras Sita estaba inconciente en el suelo)

¿Qué sucedió aquí?-**grito Minerva McGonagall**

(Todos dijeron cosas sin sentido)

¿señorita Evans?-**le pregunto McGonagall**

(pero Lily no le respondió estaba aterrada aferrada a la alfombra debajo de sus pies, respirando cada vez mas lentamente, haciendo un ruido que ponía los nervios de punta)

ustedes explíquense-**les dijo McGonagall a los chicos**

(Todo se olvido rápidamente, los merodeadores fueron los ganadores de cualquier modo y no tenían motivos para castigarles o mejor dicho para culparlos de algo, se corrían rumores de que McGonagall y Dumbledore hablarían seriamente con ellos, quizás hasta sentencia de expulsión, aunque…eso ya lo tenían, desde segundo año, fueron a burlarse de las chicas a la enfermería en donde una vez mas las hicieron papilla, con el ego muy en alto y los ánimos por las nubes, los chicos entraron en la sala común en donde fueron a llenarse de los pastelillos que sus admiradores había dejado)

¿Cómo te sientes?-**le pregunto Sundory**

mas o menos ya paso el susto-**dijo Lily tranquila**

(se hizo un largo silencio incomodo)

se los dije-**murmuro Sundory y Lily frunció el ceño**-les dije que ellos…-

no seas machista-**dijo Lily pesadamente**

no Lily, es la verdad, no puedes pelear de esa forma con ellos, es peligroso, para ambos-

fui una estúpida, debí de haber dejado que Sita-**dijo Lily**

no, Lily, hiciste bien-**se apresuro a decir Sundory**

como les odio-**dijo Lily estrujando las sabanas con sus manos**

la verdad es que…creo que esta vez, ustedes empezaron-**dijo Sundory y Lily le miro ofendida, lo estaba diciendo muy enserio**-estoy de acuerdo en eso de que ellos no deberán de molestar tanto a los Slytherin, pero…tampoco es correcto que tu les insultes solo porque si-

solo porque si, se están metiendo con todo el mundo-**dijo Lily furiosa**

eso lo mismo que hacen siempre-

pero ahora soy prefecta deben obedecer-**le dijo Lily firmemente**

crees que por ser prefecta, tienes poder, pero, lamentablemente no es así, lo peor es que eso se te subió a la cabeza, eso mismo paso cuando les dejaste callados, creíste que ya los tenias, pero…ellos son como tu, nunca agacharan la cabeza tan fácilmente, ellos son los merodeadores-

de intocabilles-**murmuro Lily molesta**

exacto, además ellos estaban tratando de tolerarte, de ayudarse mutuamente con el castigo de McGonagall-**dijo Sundory**

me hablaban como si fuera una cualquiera-**dijo Lily molesta**

te equivocas, desde cuando una se debe ofender si le dicen, cariño, amor, chiquita, princesa-**dijo Sundory**-solo trataban de tratarte como una chica normal-**dijo Sundory**

como si fuera una mas-**se quejo Lily**

eso te molesta¿Qué seas para ellos una mas?-**comento Sundory**

no cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, no es tanto lo que digan si no la forma en la que lo dicen, como si estuvieran hablando con una Diva-**dijo Lily furiosa**

que equivocada estas-**dijo Sundory negando la cabeza**

te contó tu amiguito Potter que se atrevió a manosearme-**dijo Lily**

ya hablamos sobre eso, estaba ebrio-**dijo Sundory**

claro, porque esta ebrio, yo soy la zorra-**dijo Lily furiosa**

no, digo que ninguno de los dos tiene la razón pero tampoco ninguno de los esta mal, solo que esta vez, tu tuviste la culpa, no debías de insultarlos cuando lo único que ellos trataban era de llevarse bien contigo-

(Sundory se fue dejando a Lily pensando sobre eso…conclusión "Odio a los Merodeadores")

(Los chicos se durmieron tras zaparse los pastelillos de muchos sabores.)

ja, para que esa ñoña aprenda a no meterse con nosotros-**murmuro Sirius entre de sueños**

sip aja-**dijo James cubriéndose con sus mantas**

(y así los cuatro chicos se durmieron, si ninguna preocupación.)

me gustaría retorcerles el cuello y oírles suplicar…-**dijo Mia furiosa**

a mi…me toco la peor parte-**se quejo Lily**

pobre de ti Lily-**dijo Vera**

no quiero…lastima, pero…mañana me las pagaran todas juntas-**dijo Lily molesta**

si mañana será otro día-**dijo Sita sonriendo**

Lily…-**dijo Sita**

hasta mañana-**reprocho la pelirroja**

(El sol se elevaba con todo su esplendor, era un hermoso día de invierno en pleno Febrero, el bulto rojo se removió entre las mantas, entre sueños el chico maldecía a su amigo, Moony había dejado la ventana abierta y el frió matinal le sentaba pésimo, se volvió a enconchar para entrar en calor y dormir, se movió y coloco sus manos sobre el pecho…la sabana esta muy suavecita, nunca antes había estado así de…confortante se sentía tan bien, el joven sonrió ampliamente entre la oscuridad de sus sabanas, toco por unos segundo mas hasta que…¡aquello no era una sabana¡se estaba tocando así mismo, no…no…no, el joven se levanto ahogando un grito, se levanto estrepitosamente y se miro las manos pero el largo y sedoso cabello negro resbalo por su cabeza, obstruyéndole cualquier visión, se miro a si mismo horrorizado, las manos finas, delgadas y las largas y ovaladas uñas, no hicieron mas que aterrarlo aun mas.)

JJaammeess-**chillo el joven preocupado**-¡James!-**grito el joven de nuevo saliendo de la cama por completo tirando las sabanas a su paso**

¿Quién coño me busca?-**gruño la voz de una jovencita, con un vocablo poco adecuado de señorita**

¡no!-**soltó Sirius**

el dios del sexo tiene derecho a descansar-**grito James saliendo de la cama, tirando de las cortinas fuertemente**

(Ambos…jump¿chicos? se miraron seriamente, James miro a la joven que llevaba las manos un poco alzadas a la altura del pecho, con el cabello sedoso cayéndole sobre la cara, el pecho blanco cubierto por una ligera blusa medio abierta que le quedaba un poco grande de color azul…justo como…no, eso no podía ser, miro a la joven a los ojos…grises con destellos azules…abrió la boca asombrado…por su parte la joven de ojos grises, miraba la menuda figurita que tenia enfrente de él o ella, su fino y bien formado cuerpo no pegaba con aquellos trozos de ¿pijama? Que le medio cubrían, los ojos avellana totalmente abiertos como platos, indicaban su sorpresa, mientras que su medianos cabellos hasta por arriba de los codos totalmente revueltos y en los cuales apenas si era compatible en ellos la ley de la gravitación universal, negaba con la cabeza, ambas chicas se señalaron mutuamente, se miraron a si mismas y…)

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**chillaron ambas chicas con una voz tan dulce y aguda, digna de una mujercita en pleno crecimiento**

callaos-**gruño una voz, la cortinas se movieron y de ella salieron una hermosa damita de cabellos largos hasta la cintura de color café claro, casi güero en las puntas con dos hermoso y magníficos ojos dorados**-Dios mío santo, ya es tarde-**chillo la joven**-James, Sirius-

(La joven miro a dos damitas que tenia enfrente de él…ella)

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-**pregunto la joven desconcertada**

¿Remus…no me reconoces?-**pregunto la joven de ojos arandano**

¿de que casa eres?-**pregunto Remus**

soy, yo…Remus, James-**chillo la joven exasperada**

y mírate tu-**dijo Sirius mostrándole su reflejo en un espejo, Remus se miro a si mismo sorprendido**

estoy soñando, estoy soñando-**repitió el joven desesperadamente**

¿Remus…que hora es?-**pregunto una joven regordeta, de cabellos castaño claro de hasta los hombros y ojos acuoso de color negro**

al menos me veo mucho mejor que él-**dijo Sirius altivamente colocando una mano sobre su cadera**

(Después de que Peter, chillara y los chicos hicieron máximos esfuerzos por no permitirle la entrada a los jóvenes metiches que alentados por los gritos de…"chicas" corrieron a ver que sucedía.)

bien…¿Qué vamos hacer?-**pregunto James**-porque no se ustedes pero…yo quiero devuelta todos mis atributos-

yo también-**dijo Remus firmemente**

¿son de verdad?-**pregunto Sirius indiferente a la situación tocándose el pecho**

no hagas eso-**le dijo James dándole un manazo**

ay-**chillo Sirius con una dulce y fina voz**-salvaje-

tu no tienes remedio-**dijo James exasperado**

vamos con Dumbledore-**sugirió Remus**

si, tienes razón…tal vez el pueda ayudarnos en esta desesperada situación-**dijo James**

no hay duda, hombre o mujer, soy infinitamente hermoso-**dijo Sirius mirándose al espejo y modelando como chica de pasarela**-cada día estoy mas enamorado de mi-

por lo que veo, por ti, te quedas como mujer -**dijo James frunciendo el seño y pasándose una mano por los ahora largos cabellos**

no porque tendría que hacerme lesbiana y no seria igual de divertido en la cama-**soltó la joven impúdicamente**-solo…estaba admirando...la belleza que tienes aquí, ni como hombre ni como mujer tengo igual-

(Remus y James miraban a Sirius fastidiados….ese no tenia remedio alguno)

no han llegado al desayuno-**dijo Sita**

eh escuchado que McGonagall, ira por ellos-**dijo Torrence**

ahora si les cayó la gorda-**dijo Mia contenta**

creen que vaya por ellos en el descanso…tengo que verlos-**dijo Vera emocionada**-seguro que ahora si los corren del colegio-

si…tienen que hacerlo-**rogó Lily**

yo espero que no les haya pasado nada malo-**dijo Sundory**

(y todas la miraron de mala gana)

Sundory hermana¿de que lado estas?-**pregunto Mia molesta**

de ninguno de los dos, pero..es que..-**dijo Sundory**-tu no entiendes-

¿Qué no entiendo?-**pregunto Mia por diezmilésima vez**

vamos a clases la profesora nos estará esperando para ver el proyecto que presentaremos a fin de año-**dijo Lily**

eh…si vamos-**dijo Sundory emocionada**

(Las chicas se fueron al salón de estudios muggles)

(La chica se asomo a esa hora todos los chicos deberían estar en clase ya)

anda Sirius muevete-**le pidió Remus**

chicos-**chillo Sirius ocultándose detrás del tapete**

(Los chicos pasaron platicando de cosas sin importancia, cuando Sirius les vio alejarse él salio los pantalones le quedaban bastante largos, por lo menos cinco centímetros, y la blusa demasiado estrecha, del pecho, los cabellos revueltos no le sentaban por completo, mientras que los finos pies, quedaban un poco grandes en aquellos zapatos de hombre, aunque ninguno de ellos las estaba pasando bien dado que la ropa no les quedaba, sin embargo, James caminaba un poco rezagado, pues los dolores en el vientre bajo le eran un tanto insoportables.)

chicles motita-**dijo Sirius a la gárgola y esta se movió**

(los cuatro chicos subieron y entraron precipitadamente en la sala)

¡Dumbly¡¡Dumbly! Ayúdanos-**chillo la chica de cabellos negros hasta el codo y ojos arandano**

anda viejo no seas malo, venga que no nos ha gustado la broma-**dijo la joven de ojos grises**

Dumbly de esto no sabemos deshacernos-**le dijo la joven de ojos dorados**

(La sala del director se volvió un gritadera de cosas, pues tres chicas, chillaban e imploraban ayuda….el director las miro desconcertado…¡Qué raro! Nunca les había visto en el colegio, y ya estaban grandecitas…la joven de ojos arandano, se sentó desparramándose en la silla cruzándose de brazos y pasándose una mano por el cabello…le recordaba a…la joven de cabellos negros largísimos, se paro mirando a su alrededor con altiveza y se acomodo el flequillo que le cruzaba por la cara obstruyéndole la vista, mientras seguía con su letargo)

silencio…joven Black-**le pidió Dumbledore**

(Sirius se cayó, de inmediato y tomo la silla que estaba a lado de James, mientras Remus se colocaba del otro lado y Peter se sentó en el ultimo lugar que quedaba.

Dumbledore se sorprendió de haber atinado, pero es que solo conocía a 4 chicos que se dirigían a el como Dumbly, con ese característico respeto informal...de tratarle como un compañero mas.)

vaya, vaya…pensé que…cuatro bellas damitas, se habían perdido-**dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, pero a los chicos no les causo ni pizca de gracia**

viejo, no es divertido, tener atributos de mas y uno de menos-**dijo Sirius, y Dumbledore sonrió mas**

interesante, en verdad-**dijo Dumbledore levantándose de su lugar y examinando a los chicos...perdón chicas**-ingenioso…-**murmuro Dumbledore cuando la su varita toco a Remus y esta saco unas cuantas chispitas, pero no sucedió nada**-magnifico, sin duda un gran trabajo-**dijo Dumbledore examinando a Peter**-no había visto nada semejante…pero…que digo, esto es en verdad-

Dumbly, no es…gracioso, no estés halagando al enemigo-**chillo James molesto**

(Dumbledore, dirigió su mirada a James)

bueno…es que…hacia años que no me encontraba con una poción tan bien hecha-**dijo Dumbledore**-excepto tal vez por el...joven Snape-**el colmo para James, que nombraran a esa bola de pelos grasosa en una situación como esa**-

(Dumbledore se sentó detrás de su escritorio y admiro a las cuatro jóvenes sentadas de manera poco…sutil para ellas, unió sus manos y las puso sobre su pecho)

a decir…verdad…creo que…-

¿esto tiene remedio?-**pregunto Sirius**

claro que si señor Black-**dijo Dumbledore tranquilizándolos**

bien…déme el antídoto-**pidió James**

Dumbledore guardo silencio, no sabia como decirles-vera joven Potter…-**tercio Dumbledore**

usted dijo que esto tenia remedio-**chillo James enfadado**

y lo tiene…pero dado que es un poción…y no un hechizo propiamente…tendremos que esperar a que…pase el efecto-**dijo Dumbledore lentamente**

¡no!-**chillaron las 4 chicas a coro**

tranquilas…-**pidió Dumbledore**

no me diga así…sigo siendo hombre-**chillo Sirius**

¿Cuándo tiempo tardara?-**pregunto Remus**

depende-**contesto Dumbledore**

¿de que?-**pregunto James**

de el tiempo que hayan puesto en la poción, de la cantidad ingerida, de su resistencia a este, del clima, el tiempo-**siguió Dumbledore mientras sonreía, era el único en aquella sala que disfrutaba de todo aquello**-puede tardar…un día, una semana, un mes…no les dos mas de tres meses a esta poción-

¿Tres meses?-**chillo James desesperado**-¡tengo partido, mis novias…que dirán-

tranquilo joven Potter, no hay que preocuparse por esas…nimiedades-

o sea que…-**dijo Remus**

tenemos que esperar, su cuerpo tiene que desechar la poción-**dijo Dumbledore**

si me hago un purga, se quitara-**pregunto Sirius entusiasmado**

me temo que no, joven Black, vera…si mis cálculos no me fallan, esta poción debió ser ingerida, por ustedes…en la comida o la cena, al ser mezclada con los nutrientes de la comida, su cuerpo a asimilado los ingredientes como lípidos, grasas y proteínas…así paso a fijarse en su cuerpo y en las células de este, como saben…usted no puede drenar dichas cosas de una célula…es imposible-**dijo Dumbledore**

explíquelo con ranas de chocolate y varitas de regaliz-**chillo James**

sonó justo como el idioma plutoniano de Evans-**dijo Sirius**

la señorita Evans….-**murmuro Dumbledore sonriendo**-pero…investigare si se puede hacer algo…prometo ayudarles-

¡genial!-**chillo James enfadado levantándose de su lugar**(el joven camino algo…extraño)

pero mientras tanto, ustedes deben entrar a clases-**dijo Dumbledore**

no de loco entro en un salón con este cuerpo-**sentencio Sirius**

así lo hará, señor Black…un que no con ese atuendo-**dijo Dumbledore mientras alzaba la varita y hacia aparecer a cada chico un uniforme**-me temo que también deberán cambiar de cuartos….aunque…-

¿dormiremos con las chicas?-**pregunto Sirius entusiasmado**

no…no creo joven Black-**dijo Dumbledore**-cámbiense…iré…a..necesitaran a alguien que les ayude…me temo que…solo una chica podría hacerlo, y señor Potter, creo que…por el momento…usted tendrá que tener mas cuidado-**dijo Dumbledore señalando con la varita la macha roja en la silla**-iré…por…creo que será buena idea-**dijo Dumbledore misteriosamente**-Joven Potter, puede usar el baño de ahí-**dijo Dumbledore mientras movía su varita y una puerta se abría, Dumbledore movió de nuevo la varita y tres cortinas aparecieron para guardar la privacidad de cada uno**-en cuanto terminen abran la puerta y todo volverá a la normalidad-

(Dumbledore bajo de su despacho y camino por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts en busca….de…

Los chicos estaban listos cuando James salio, la joven tenia una cara de huraña y amargada, que Remus prefirió guardarse los comentarios y fue abrir la puerta, Sirius también medito por un momento, pero al final se quedo cayado, James miro al silla limpia, Dumbledore se encargo de limpiarla, se sentó sintiendo dormida la parte baja del vientre, la joven se llevo las manos al vientre intentando entrar en calor, cerrando los ojos…no sabia como diantres las chicas soportaba ese martirio cada mes, James sintió una mano en su hombro, la joven de ojos grises le miraba…con cierta preocupación.)

¿Qué se siente?-**pregunto de pronto Sirius imprudentemente**

(James miro a su amigo con enfado….tenia ganas de…, pero de pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, a pesar de dolor.)

dejare que lo descubras por ti mismo-**dijo James divertido**

no creo que…-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

Dumbly que podía pasar un mes o mas antes de volver a ser nosotros-**dijo James alegremente**

(Y el chiste perdió toda gracia, Sirius se trago sus palabras…aquello ya no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

La puerta se abrió los chicos esperaban a Dumbledore pero…)

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-**pregunto la voz severa de Minerva McGonagall**

es que….hay, creo que ya se pasaron-**dijo Mia inquieta mientras regaba un geranio de fuego**

si creo que…no crees, que ¿tal vez hablen con sus padres?-**dijo Vera**

ah, me gaste el cerebro solo para conseguir que…hablaran con sus papis-**dijo Mia molesta**-mira…yo quería que les…colgaran de los pulgares y Filch les azotara y luego los pinchara con clavos incandescentes, y que los pusieran a dar cien vueltas de rodillas a todo Hogwarts…-**Mia siguió dando sus ideas sádicas**

no creo…que Dumbledore acepte…eso, pero..puedes ir a sugerírselo-**dijo Torrence**

no crees…que mas bien los chicos estén tomando te con Dumbledore…ya sabes…el viejo les quiere tanto y hasta les solapa y consecuente todo-**dijo Vera molesta**

malditos hijos de p…-**dijo Mia rompiendo el geranio a la mitad**

aaahh-**dijo Sita separándose de la sabia que salía del geranio**

tonta que no sabes que la sabia del geranio de fuego es tan peligrosa como el ácido clorhídrico-**chillo Vera**-"aqua"-

(De la varita de vera salio un chorro de agua que se mezclo con la sabia)

"fregotejo"-**dijo Torrence limpiando la sabia**

tengan mas cuidado señoritas-**dijo la profesora Sprout pasando a su lado**

ellos siempre tiene la culpa de todo-**murmuro Mia**

(Los..las jóvenes…abrieron al boca y balbucearon un par de cosas incomprensibles..la profesora les mira inquisitivamente)

ah, McGonagall, que bueno que te encuentro te estaba buscando-**dijo de pronto Albus Dumbledore**

Albus…¿Quiénes son?-**pregunto Minerva**

ah…para eso te buscaba…veras-**dijo Dumbledore y los chicos sudaron frió**-eh tomado tus sugerencias y…envié a los chicos a…Drumnstang, para que…se…disciplinen un poco..,-

pero Albus…Drumnstang, son…traviesos, pero…estas seguro que no les sucederá nada malo-**dijo Minerva**

(los chicos sonrieron…jamás habían visto a Minerva intentando defenderlos)

no te preocupes por ellos, estarán bien, y a cambio…nos han enviado, cuatro dulces y hermosas jovencitas-**dijo Dumbledore sonriendo**

¡han enviado a los merodeadores a otro colegio!-**pregunto una voz en la puerta sorprendida**

ah, señorita Evans…pase, pase-

(Lily Evans avanzo lentamente mirando a los jóvenes con detenimiento, pero…no les miraba con odio y rabia si no…con curiosidad y…¿dulzura?)

chicas…ella e Lillian Marianne Evans-**dijo Dumbledore firmemente**

(la sala quedo en silencio)

ah, mucho gusto-**contesto Remus, dándole un ligero pisotón a Peter**

igualmente-**dijo Peter**

todo un placer-**dijo Sirius**

encantado de conocerte-**dijo James…¿Qué diablos tramaba Dumbledore al llevar a Evans con ellos?**

al contrario es un placer para mi….eh-**les dijo Lily con una voz dulce y tranquila**

oh si no les he presentado-**dijo Dumbledore**-ella es la jovencita…Jazmine Parker-**dijo Dumbledore señalando a James**-ella es…Silvy Blakquet-**dijo Dumbledore señalando a Sirius**-ella ese…Remi Jhoan Lupaine-**dijo señalando a Remus**-y finalmente…Patrice Peters-

fabuloso-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

_ en lo absoluto _-**pensaron los chicos**

ya he hecho la selección, están en Gryffindor, en quinto grado, y por lo tanto…dado que la señorita Evans es la prefecta, creo que…merece el honor de acostúmbralas a la viada habitual de Hogwarts-**dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y colocándose a lado de James**

(Lily abrió sus ojos sorprendida)

¿acepta?-**pregunto Dumbledore**

claro que si-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

en ese caso…chicas-**dijo Dumbledore divertido**-vayan con su compañera-

esta loco…ella me odia-**dijo James entre dientes**

tendrá una fabulosa oportunidad de ver lo dulce que puede ser la señorita Evans-

primero las llevare a sus cuartos-**dijo Lily**-¿sus cosas?-

eh…ah..-

ya están en su respectivo cuarto-**dijo Dumbledore**

excelente-

estarán…al principio y…bueno…no deberán pasar de su cuarto, señorita Evans…por favor…-

si, claro-**dijo Lily extrañada por la orden**

vamos pues-**dijo Lily tomándole la mano a Silvy**

(Las cinco chicas bajaron)

así que son de Drumstang-**dijo Lily entusiasmada**

eh…si-**dijo Remi**

¿y como es por haya? Dicen que…es..una escuela muy ruda y fría-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

algo-**respondió Jazmine**

les va a gustar Hogwarts, se los aseguro-**dijo Lily**-tenemos nuestros problemas…pero…con los merodeadores fuera…no habrá mucho problema, se respirara un ambiente mas tranquilo-

¿tu lo crees?-**pregunto Silvy**

claro que si-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

Hogwarts tiene muchas…escaleras y pasadizos, si se llegan a perder, solo sigan la alfombra roja con puntas doradas y llegaran al gran comedor enseguida, alguien de Gryffindor les ayudara, no se apenen…al principio yo también me perdía-**dijo Lily mientras avanzaba hacia la sala común de Gryffindor**-esta es…-

¿contraseña?-**pregunto la dama gorda**

felix leonis-**dijo Lily**

(el retrato se abrió)

por aquí están sus dormitorios-**dijo Lily subiendo**

(Los jóvenes miraron recelosos las escaleras)

aquí arriba-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

(Las jóvenes subieron, cuatro, cinco, seis…no sonó ninguna alarma, subieron sin problemas, la chica abrió la puerta y les mostró su dormitorio, en la entrada de la puerta decía Drumstang, Lily abrió la puerta)

es…poco afeminado, pero…podrán hacerle los cambios que deseen-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

(Las chicas siguieron sin hablar…Lily suspiro…¡Qué raras eran!)

desean conocer…-**dijo Lily**

no…estamos cansadas-**gruño James tirandose en su cama**

esta en sus días-**susurro Silvy**

ah-**dijo Lily**-puedo darte pastillas para los cólicos-**sugirió Lily**

¿se me va a quitar el dolor?-**pregunto James**

ajaja-**rió Lily**-por supuesto-

entonces si-**dijo James**

(Lily salio a su cuarto)

a que es bien rarita-**dijo Sirius**

es que no tu no paras de meterte con ella, te fascina hacerle rabiar-**dijo Remus**

claro que no…ella siempre me insulta-**se quejo Sirius**

dejen de discutir y cierren el pico-**les gruño James**

ah, el pequeño Jamie tiene cólicos-**rió Sirius**

ya te veré a ti desgraciado-**dijo James**

(La joven toco la puerta, se acerco a Jazmine, le toco la frente.)

no estas tan mal-**dijo Lily**

me muero-**murmuro James**

a jajaja-**rió Lily**-toma esto te ara sentirte mejor-**le dijo Lily entregándole una taza de te y unas pastillas**

(James se incorporo con cuidado y con la cara toda pálida, medio sudorosa y desanimada, tomo la taza entre sus manos y miro las pastillas)

son medicina muggle, pero en este caso…son muy útiles-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

(James se las tomo sin pensar y bebió el té lentamente)

pronto te sentirás mejor-

James susurro algo como ¿en serio?

mm…supongo que Dumbledore les anunciara en la comida, así que…descansen, al rato vengo por ustedes-**dijo Lily saliendo del cuarto**

¿A dónde iras tu?-**pregunto Remus**

a clases-**contesto Lily**

(La chica cerro la puerta y salio del lugar.

Sirius se tiro a la cama admirando su largo cabello sedoso.)

que bonita soy, que bonita soy como me quiero-**canturreo la joven dando vueltas sobre la cama como chica enamorada**

Sirius deja de…-**dijo Remus**

mira que mona me veo, ni Diva tiene un busto como yo-**dijo Sirius tocándoselas**-mientras este así serán mis fieles compañeras-

ah, no puedo ver eso-**dijo James ocultando su rostro bajo la almohada**

Sirius…-**dijo Remus a manera de reproche**

eh saben algo-**dijo Sirius y los chicos le miraron**-no mejor luego les cuento-**la mente maquiavélica de Sirius estaba trabajando al doscientos por cierto…con solo pensar era decir que Sirius tramaba algo "GRANDE"**

(Lily fue por las chicas que discutían cuando ella entro, evidentemente Jazmine se sentía mucho mejor)

chicas-**dijo Lily en un tono muy familiar**-es hora de que salgan, Dumbledore les presentara formalmente-

¿ahora?-**gruño Silvy**

si Silvy-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

ah, pero…-

vamos Jazmine, será divertido-**dijo Lily**

(Las chicas se levantaron y siguieron a Lily, la chica parecía disfrutar de su compañía, los ¿chicos? Entraron al gran comedor y miradas curiosas rondaban encima de ellas, Sirius lo aprovecho para pavonearse completamente, los chicos babeaban a su paso, mientras las chicas les miraban con cierta envidia)

queridos alumnos-**comenzó a decir Albus Dumbledore**-dado que su compañeros, los señores Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew han tenido un lamentable comportamiento, han sido enviados a Drumstang, pero a cambio nos hay enviado, 4 bellas, hermosas y serviciales damitas-**dijo Albus con cierta gracia**

(Los murmullos se extendieron por todo el comedor)

ellas son Jazmine Parker-**dijo Albus señalando a James**-Silvy Blacket-**Sirius se acomodo un rebelde mechón que le caía con elegancia sobre el rostro**-Remi Jhoane Lupine-**dijo señalando a Remus**-y Patrice Peters-**dijo Albus señalando a la joven que se tapaba la cara con las manos**-e hecho la selección y las cuatro tiene la fortuna de haberse quedado en Gryffindor, así que espero que sean amables con ellas-

(Las chicas fueron recibidas con aplausos y se fueron a sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor con Lily que les seguía de cerca)

este es la mesa de Gryffindor-**dijo Lily**

¿Lily?-**dijo una voz poco femenina a sus espaldas, Mia**

oh chicas, ella es Mia Hamliegth una amiga-**dijo Lily sonriendo y Mia les saludo indiferente**-pero siéntense con nosotras-

(Las chicas dudaron unos momentos pero al final accedieron)

¿Cómo es Drumstang?-**pregunto Vera entusiasmada**

pues…horrible-**dijo Silvy**

¿en serio?-**dijo Torrence**

mas o menos, es que a Silvy-**dijo Jazmine con tono burlón**-no le agradan los chicos de ese lugar-

deben de ser tan horribles como los Slytherin-**dijo Torrence**

oh ya lo creo-**dijo Silvy**

a si que por ustedes nos quitaron a los merodeadores-**dijo Diva con tono melodramático**

¡Di….¡auch!-**dijo Peter que había recibido un pisotón por parte de James**

hola, yo soy Silvy ¿y tu eres?-**dijo Sirius altivamente**

Diane Vavilova-**dijo la joven lentamente pavoneándose con cada silaba**

hola Diane-**dijo Jazmine**

pero dime Di..va, todos me llaman así, porque soy la chica mas bella de todo Hogwarts-**dijo Diva**

y con el cerebro mas diminuto-**murmuro Lily y las chicas rieron ante el comentario de la pelirroja**

Evans…-**dijo Diva arrastrando el apellido despreciablemente**-si se juntan con, cosas como esta, no les llevara a ningún lado, sin embargo, si lo hacen conmigo, les ira mejor, claro…tendrán que obedecerme en todo lo que yo les diga-**dijo Diva altivamente**

Diva, lárgate, tu falda y tu cabello el día de hoy no combinan con el decorado-**dijo Torrence burlonamente**

(Diva espero la respuesta de las jóvenes pero estas negaron, jamás se someterían a Diva)

ya veremos si cambian de opinión-**dijo Diva molesta**

no le hagan caso-**dijo Lily indiferente**-seguro que esta molesta porque bueno, con los merodeadores fuera, no tendrá con quien coger-**dijo Lily sonriendo**-aunque...claro olvidaba que siempre se mete con cualquiera-

es el trapo de los merodeadores, una chica sin escrúpulos ni cerebro-**dijo Vera**

¿Por qué dicen eso de ella?-**les pregunto Remi**

jajaja, mira, alguien que no se respeta a si mismo, es alguien que no merece la pena-**dijo Torrence**-si solo vendes tu cuerpo por fama, no vales, por mi parte prefiero que e digan reprimida a que me digan zorra-**dijo la chica firmemente**

basta de charlas vamos a clases-**dijo Lily**

(Los jóvenes se levantaron y les siguieron, empezaban a descubrir que eran….pasables si no te estaban insultando todo el tiempo, a las chicas les sorprendió lo mucho que llamaban la atención Silvy y Jazmine, no era solo su belleza nata, si no que también su manera tan abierta de decir lo que pensaban era increíble, sus bromas y sus comentarios hacían las clases…mas relajadas.)

ajajaja-**rió Lily**-fue fabuloso, se escucho muy bien eso de "acaso dice oferta" eres genial-

bueno es que…no iba a permitir que me tratara como su elfo domestico-**dijo Jazmine**

si tienes toda la razón-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

además…que se cree, ni que fuera la Venus del milo-**dijo Silvy**

ajajaja-**volvió a reír la joven**-son tan graciosas-

(La pelirroja se agarro del brazo de Jazmine y se recargo en su hombro mientras sonreía, James la miro desconcertado y después miro a Sirius que se encogía de hombros)

no estés jugando-**dijo Vera**

es la verdad, en ese examen solo atine por…suerte-**dijo Remi**

no te lo creo, eres muy inteligente, wow, recordar esas fechas, eres genial-**dijo Vera**-yo en cambio, para historia soy pésima, prefiero cosas como aritmancia o runas, se me da mucho mejor-

vamos Patrice, tiene que haber algo mejor en esa mentecilla tuya-**dijo Mia decepcionada**

pero te digo la verdad-**replico Patrice**

bueno, pero dinos Patty-**Peter frunció el ceño ¿Patty? Silvy y Jazmine rieron**-en verdad no recordabas el nombre del creador de las ranas de chocolate-**dijo Sundory**

es la verdad-**dijo Peter**

ajajajjajajja-**rió Sita**

holas nenas-**dijo un chico**

¡Alex!-**dijeron cuatro chicas entusiasmadas a coro**

mira Alex, ellas son nuestras nuevas amigas-**dijo Lily entusiasmada**

si lo se, todo el colegio habla de ellas-**dijo Alex sonriendo**-mucho gusto Alexander Fontela, amigo de estas…cabras locas-

ja ja ja-**rió sarcásticamente Lily**-muy gracioso-

dime cariño ¿Cuántas personas que conozcas, buscan todos los años la manera menos dolorosa de suicidarse?-**pregunto Alex y Lily sonrió**

esta loco-**dijo Lily como respuesta**

¿yo?-**dijo Alex**

no yo-**dijo Lily**

aquí no se dicen mentiras pero tampoco se desmiente-**le contesto Alex y la joven le saco la lengua de manera infantil**

es muy agradable, excepto cuando se pone de payaso-**dijo Lily mirando a las chicas**

y tu cuando estas en tus días no hay quien te aguate-**dijo Alex a manera de defensa**

(Ambos jóvenes comenzaron una pelea infantil, Sirius y James miraron la pelea desconcertados, jamás pensaron que Lily tuviera un lado infantil mucho menos tierno.)

hola lindas-**dijo un chico de cabellos castaño oscuro, los jóvenes lo reconocieron como Amos Diggory**-

hola-**dijo Sirius secamente alejándose de Amos**

Amos…Amos…Amos-**dijo Alex notando la incomodidad de Silvy**

Fontela, déjenme decirles hermosas que este…es un perro-**comenzó a decir Amos**

claro Amos, soy tan perro como Black, por eso…me vez rodeando de chicas bellas-**dijo Alex sarcásticamente**-así que…hazte a un lado, que las damas quieren pasar-

(Lily jalo a Silvy y Jazmine, las tres chicas pasaron de largo seguidas de Alex)

son los merodeadores versión chafamex-**dijo Lily molesta, y las chicas sonrieron**

pero no se que versión es mas idiota-**murmuro Alex**

nos es obvio-**dijo Lily**-los merodeadores por supuesto, es la gente mas inútil patética y tonta que e visto en toda mi vida-**dijo la joven firmemente**

si claro, la verdad es que Lilita esta colada por Potter-**dijo Alex**

uy si…no sabes sueño con Potter todas las noches-**dijo Lily irónicamente**-sueño que le saco los ojos y le hago una operación de corazón abierto con lápiz, pluma y cuter mal afilado-**dijo Lily sádicamente**

no es una hermosura-**dijo Alex burlonamente**

(Las jóvenes sonrieron ligeramente, no sabían si soltarse a reír enojarse)

y deja de decirme Lilita-**dijo Lily de mal humor**

suenas igualito al guarro de Black, llevo años escuchando la misma misa-**dijo Alex**

pues algo ya deberías haber aprendido-**gruño Lily**

si que en tus platicas solo hablas de los merodeadores, las clases, los merodeadores los profesores, los merodeadores, las tareas, los merodeadores, tus obligaciones, los merodeadores, algunos chismes…¿ya dije los merodeadores?-**dijo Alex**

ja ja ja ja-**dijo Lily**-ahora que debo hacer, decir te vez súper cool, o era nice-**dijo Lily en un tono fresa**

o sea estas súper in-**dijeron ambos jóvenes a la vez riendo**

(A James y a Sirius no les causo ni pizca de gracia)

disculpen han de pensar que estamos locos-**dijo Lily**

en lo absoluto-**dijo James**

¿y que? Si les late Hogwarts-**pregunto Alex**

(Las chicas fruncieron el ceño)

que si les gusta Hogwarts pues-**dijo Alex**

naco-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

no, haber entra en la onda, guey-**le dijo Alex**-si no, no estas in, si, o sea guey-**dijo Alex burlonamente**

que transa con la balanza-**dijo Lily a manera de burla**

que Pachuca por Toluca-**dijo Alex**

que transita por tus venas-**le respondió Lily**

ya deja de estar de naca-**le dijo Alex**-en fin ¿como ven Hogwarts?-

pues…solo llevamos escasamente siete horas-**dijo Silvy fastidiada**

bueno, pero de lo que han estado aquí-**dijo Alex**

pues…esta bien-**respondió Jazmine para librase de él**

voy a la biblioteca, tengo una tarea que hacer ¿vienen?-**pregunto Alex**

Lily nostras tenemos hambre-**dijo Jazmine inmediatamente**

las llevo al comedor, después nos vemos Alex-**dijo Lily**

(Las chicas caminaron hacia el comedor comentando alguna que otra cosa de vez en cuando.

Sirius se miraba al espejo probándose toda la ropa, Dumbledore les había hecho un pequeño favor… que después pagarían)

que bonita soy, que bonita soy como me quiero-**canto la joven alucinada mirándose al espejo**- has visto belleza semejante a esta, yo nunca y ¿tu?-**dijo Sirius preguntándole al espejo**-tampoco, que bien, por una chica como tu, me vuelvo lesbiana-**dijo Sirius mientras se reía**-eres la envidia de todo el mundo, eres…la cosa mas bella, hermosa, preciosa…-**siguió el monologo la chica**

se que soy bella y preciosa, pero me desgasto si me veo mucho-**dijo James burlonamente**

que tu no seas tan hermosa como yo, no quiere decir que uno no pueda admirarse-**dijo Sirius seriamente**

(El chico puso los ojos en blanco, ese no tenía remedio alguno)

si claro-**protesto Remus**

mira me bien¿acaso habéis visto a una chica con mejor cuerpo que el mió?-**pregunto Sirius posando como chica de revista**

(Remus miro a Sirius, si no le daba la razón…)

nunca-**respondió Remus**

lo ven yo siempre tengo la razón, soy bella, hermosa e inteligente-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

(El joven se termino de colocar los pantalones pegados de color azul claro y se admiro el trasero en el espejo, se puso una blusa de tirantitos blanca con la leyenda, fashonista, se cepillo el cabello y se coloco unos huaraches bajos)

chicas a trabajar-**dijo Sirius mientras se tocaba el pecho y se lo alzaba mas**

¿Qué vas hacer?-**pregunto James**

pues…una chica sola, necesita amiguis-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**-así que voy….a…hacer, muchas amigas, y…-

¿y?-**pregunto Remus**

que tonta eres Remi-**dijo Sirius**-voy a ver lo que las chicas quieren-**dijo Sirius mostrándole un pequeño cuadernito de notas y un bolígrafo**-voy a ver…a perfeccionar mis técnicas de conquista, ahora que soy la chica dejare, que los chicos me consientan, veré…las cosas por el otro lado-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

¿vas a besar a un hombre?-**pregunto James**

¡no¡nunca!-**dijo Sirius con cara de asco**-solo voy…a ver como se desarrolla la cita, jamás en mi vida besare a un hombre uagh, que horror-**dijo Sirius**

así que…-**dijo James**

perfeccionare mis técnicas-**dijo Sirius**-y…veré muchas chicas-**dijo Sirius sonriendo imaginando cosas**

Sirius-**dijo Remus**

ya saben que las chicas se abrazan, se dan besitos, se dan la manita, y cuando están solitas visten cositas muy diminutas, si uno esta cansada o afligida pues, siempre hay…un regazo consolador-**dijo Sirius**

guarro-**murmuro Remus**

nadie en esta situación sacaría tanto provecho como tu-**murmuro James**

también se dan palmaditas en el trasero las muy llevadas-**dijo Sirius sonriendo emocionado saliendo del cuarto**

creo que…él si disfrutara de estas situación-**dijo Remus**

Remus-**dijo James**-cuando hacemos la primera pijamada, invitemos a todas las chicas lindas-

(Remus giro los ojos, esos dos no tenían remedio)

yo voy con Sirius¿Qué crees que me quede mejor?-**pregunto James tomando diferentes ropas**

(La joven pelirroja entro cansada a la sala común, un grupo de chicas estaba reunida en torno al fuego)

Lily-**dijo Sundory**

¿Qué sucede?-**le pregunto Lily**

nada, creo que las nuevas chicas han hecho buenas migas-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

¿no te caen bien?-**pregunto Lily**

para nada creo que son fantásticas, pero no puedo, evitar pensar en los chicos-**dijo Sundory**

ash, olvídate de ellos, mejor disfruta de la compañía de ellas-**le dijo Lily sonriendo**-son geniales-

si, los chicos no volvieran, tu-

y ellas se quedan seria feliz, son tan graciosas-**dijo Lily**

(Sundory miro el suelo)

pero volverán y lo sabes, por muy mal que me caigan-**dijo Lily animando a Sundory**

lo se-**dijo Sundory**

eres una tramposa-**grito la joven molesta**

jugué limpiamente-**replico Remi**

mentira-**chillo la joven**

no le grites a ella-**dijo Silvy furiosa**

Diva-**grito la joven que estaba enfrente de Remi**

(La joven de cabellos güeros, se levanto y se puso enfrente de Silvy)

se los advertí, pero prefirieron irse con las raras de Evans y compañía, yo aquí impongo las reglas-**dijo Diva firmemente**-y ustedes aquí no entran-**dijo Diva**

¿Quién diablos te crees?-**gruño Jazmine**

yo aquí, soy la chica mas hermosa, popular…-**comenzó a enlista Diva**

y la mas puta-**dijo Silvy fríamente**

como te atreves-**dijo Diva ofendida**

(Diva se abalanzo sobre Silvy, pero la joven le esquivo con facilidad)

tu no nos tocas-**dijo Jazmine alzando la varita**

ahora te arrepentirás-**dijo Diva alzando su varita**

(Lily avanzo hacia las jóvenes con la varita en la mano, pero demasiado tarde, un ligero ¡puf! Se escucho, Lily corrió hacia Jazmine, pero ella estaba de pie sonriéndole, se giro hacia Diva, que en ese momento gritaba como loca histérica mientras que en la cara le empezaban a salir horribles y asquerosas pústulas.)

Diane-**dijo Lily asustada**

en la mañana pasara el efecto-**dijo Remi indiferente**

no, tengo que llevarla a la enfermería-**dijo Lily alarmada**

tu no me tocas Evans-**chillo la joven**-asquerosa sangre sucia-

(Lily parpadeo ofendida)

bien arréglate como mejor puedas-**dijo Lily dando media vuelta**-y si vas con McGonagall, yo negare todo, tu tienes un largo expediente con las chicas-

acaso crees que ella te creerá a ti-**dijo Diva desafiantemente**

mi problema es con los invesiles de los merodeadores, no contigo-**dijo Lily**-ni con ninguna de las chicas-

(Diva se mordió el labio lo que Lily decía era verdad, Diva había tenido muchos problemas con diversas chicas, ella era amada y odiada a la vez, mas odiada que amada, pero los merodeadores siempre le había dado a ella, cierta protección y por eso, ella pertenecía al reducido grupo de los intocabille.

La joven salio chillando por el retrato de la señora gorda)

¿A dónde creen que vaya?-**pregunto Torrence**

con Sasha, Cloe, o Nevra-**dijo Jazmine sin pensar**

si tiene razón-**dijo Lily**-vamos a dormir-

(Las chicas se movieron, siguiendo a Lily)

hasta mañana-**dijo Lily**

¿no te quedaras con nosotras?-**pregunto Jazmine repentinamente**

no, yo-**dijo Lily**

que tal que viene Diva de nuevo e intenta atacarnos-**dijo Jazmine, Silvy frunció el ceño ¿Qué tramaba James?**

tienes razón, me quedare, solo por esta noche-**dijo Lily**-voy a cambiarme enseguida vuelvo-

(La chica cerro la puerta, James se giro para ir a su cama cuando Remus y Sirius le detuvieron pidiendo una explicación)

información, del enemigo-**se excuso James y Silvy sonrió**

bien dicho bicho-**dijo Silvy sonriendo, entando Remus dudo un poco**

(Los chicos se pusieron las pijamas mientras Lily llegaba, la chica entro justo cuando Silvy estaba en medio de una batalla entre ella el peine y su cabello)

tranquila-**dijo Lily**-o le vayas a sacar un ojo a Jazmine-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

pero es que esta cosa…no-**dijo Silvy jalándose el cabello**

(Lily detuvo a Silvy)

siéntate, yo lo hago-**dijo Lily sentando a Silvy en un banquito**

(Sirius se sentó poco convencido, Evans no se le hacia de ese tipo de chicas que supiera como tratar los cabellos, Lily tomo el cepillo y comenzó a cepillar parte por parte el largo cabello de Sirius, mientras tarareaba una canción, el cuarto se lleno de la dulce melodía que emitía la voz de Lily, Patrice hasta estaba quedándose dormida con el arrullo de la voz de Lily, Jazmine bostezo ligeramente, mirando a la joven cepillar el cabello de Silvy)

Bésame, bésame mucho,

cómo si fuera esta noche la última vez.

Bésame, bésame mucho,

que tengo miedo perderte, perderte después.-**canto la joven olvidándose de que había gente a su alrededor**

(Sirius escucho atentamente a la joven, parecía muy entretenida cepillándole el cabello a él, pasaba el cepillo lentamente una y otra vez, desenredando su cabello, miraba a Lily a través del espejo, se meneaba ligeramente al ritmo de su canción, Remus sonrió, Lily siempre había sido para él una joven diferente a las demás, pero nunca profundizo su "amistad" o compañerismo con ella porque…bueno ella no le toleraba mucho, dado que algunas veces él no era de su agrado y por…James y Sirius, pero siempre fue para él una chica diferente, James miro embelezado a la joven se veía tan….hermosa, tan frágil y delicada, tan…femenina.)

Quiero mirarme en tus ojos,

tenerte muy cerca, verte junto a mi.

Piensa que tal vez mañana

yo ya estaré lejos,

muy lejos de aquí-

(A James se le cerraban los ojos, sus parpados eran cada vez estaban mas y mas pesados, pero no quería dejar de observar a la joven, se veía tan hermosa y su voz, su voz le parecía encantadora, Sirius comenzó a cerrar los ojos, mientras sentía como Lily le acariciaba el cabello agarrándoselo en una larga trenza, y es que la voz de la chica lo acurrucaba.)

Bésame, bésame mucho,

cómo si fuera esta noche la última vez.

Bésame, bésame mucho,

que tengo miedo perderte, perderte después.-

(Patrice soltó un leve ronquido, Lily miro la joven sonriendo, Silvy se acostó en su cama y quedo profundamente dormida, la joven miro a las chicas desconcertada, que chicas tan mas raras, tapo a Silvy con sus mantas y la joven no tardo en hacerse un ovillo debajo de tantas cobija, vio que Patrice estaba tapada y durmiendo profundamente, así que solo se acerco a Remus a quien le descorrió las cortinas y apago la vela, después se acerco a Jazmine, Lily sonrió ante la infantil forma de dormir de ella, con las extremidades totalmente extendidas y el cabello todo revuelto, Lily le tapo con las cobijas y le quito los lentes, los miro desconcertada, eran poco afeminados, y…se parecían a las horrendas gafas que Potter solía llevar, Lily negó con la cabeza, era…su imaginación, las dejo delicadamente sobre la mesa y después ella también se fue a costar, la joven se recostó sintiendo una nueva aventura por venir en su corazón, mientras en la otra cama, un joven suspiraba, sin saber la razón.)

Holas! Aquí de nuevo, terminando de escribir eso a las 3 de la mañana mis ojitos…ya me caigo de sueño, me dan envidia los chicos, ellos ya están durmiendo jijijiji, es la cosa mas disparatada que se me ha ocurrido, fue…solo, vi una imagen y dije ¿porque no, es que….estuve pensando en una forma en la que chicos y chicas se juntaran si estarse peleando, pero…creí que una especie de tregua como que no iba además, me han comentado que así ah sido en varios fincs, la verdad no se, yo no leo fincs de los merodeadores, así que, se me ocurrió esta original idea y eh de decir que esto….traerá muchos problemas y revolturas para nuestros protagonistas, sobre todo para James y Lily quienes bueno…les reservo la sorpresa jejejeje.

No me pertenecen los personajes de HP son de JK Rowling ni la cancion de Besame Mucho que canta Luis Miguel (aunuque hay mas que la cantan) perdonen por no poner el autor original...luego se los paso.

_Vocabulario_

**Wrong Picture: **literalmente cuadro malo, tomenlo como imagen equivocada o pintura erronea, para que lo relacionen con al capitulo.

_Vocabulario_

**Reviews**

**Tomoe: ** mi querida fiel lectora sin duda es grato siempre leer tus reviews, no hay duda siempre me animan mucho, ahora continuando vez que ya hay...un poquito de atraccion Lily+James, esque,ya viste lo grueso que esta la situacion Lily no dara a torcer el brazo ¡nunca! bueno hasta que esta autora lo desida, sucede que hay mucho que Lily nos tiene que contar al igual que los chicos, mucho que contar, es GRANDE es te fin y mira de quien viene la expresion chao, nos vemos y..ole mujer donde has estado que no nos hemos cruzado por el messenger, espero verte prontito.

**Myca:** Holas! oh pero soy tan mala, dimelo de nuevo, dimelo de nuevo, me haces sentirme tan bien ¬¬ jump, espero que este capi tambien te haya gustado, en cuanto a la escritura solo es cuestion de tiempo, ya veras...de hecho si me preguntan ¿como haces para escribir asi? siempre tengo la misma respuesta sencillamente...no lo se! pero solo ten pasiciena y pronto escribiras mucho mejor que yo, de hecho...digo que solo soy una aficionada, pero, jump gracias por tus halagos.

**Keoka-CCS:** wow, gracias por las ideas ¿animagos? bueno ya hay...como viste, pero todo a su tiempo recuerda que yo con paso lento pero seguro y difuso, misterios, misterios, misterios es lo unico de lo que se escribir, gracias nos vemos y platicamos despues.

**Marce:** locura es el tercer nombre de esta escritora, el segundo es malicia, su apellido...¡sadismo! las ardillas me hablan, las ardillas me hablan, jaja, nos vemos despues guapa.

**Lord Sparky: **Holas, ya aqui de nuevo, un poco atareada, pero aqui al fin y al cabo, espero que este capi de guste, gracias por tu review.

**Darame:** Oh, si ya me lo habian dicho cuando hago parrafos largos son cansados, y hasta luego dicen que pierden coneccion pero hombre...es que aveces no se puede evitar...tal vez deberia usar mas seguido el punto y aparte...no lo se, bueno en cuanto a las relaciones L+J creo que ese no lo puedo quitar, en lo absoluto, y en lo de no decir parejas, bueno...es que quiero que sea un misterio, porque a mi me gustan eso, los benditos y hermosos misterios, no hay nada mejor que eso... bueno...espero que las locuras que esta vez se me han ocurrido te hayn gustado, nos vemos prontito.

Jump Reviews, no sean malitos que me animan a escribir mas rapido ¿sip¡¡¡please reviews!

M.O.S.


	7. Seda

Capitulo 7: Seda

Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade...  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!

("Masquerade"

Soundtrack, de The Phantom of the Opera)

(Ambas jóvenes platicaban animadamente en la soledad del alba.)

-Vamos Silvy, será divertido-**dijo Mia sonriendo**

-Pero-**protesto la joven**-Me siento muy mal, me voy a morir-**afirmo Silvy**

Mia sonrió divertida-Debe ser tu primera vez, era raro extremamente raro, pero…algunas mujeres se desarrollan muy tarde, pronto pasara-**le afirmo Mia**

-El dolor no me deja ni siquiera dormir-**dijo Silvy firmemente**

-Se fuerte-**le dijo Mia dándole unas palmaditas en la mano**

(Silvy se enconcho completamente en las mantas y no quiso moverse, estaba en su periodo y…estaba que ni el sol la calentaba, Mia le paso una mano cariñosamente por la cabeza, y subió de nuevo a su cuarto.)

-¡Buenos días Silvy!-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

-Aun faltan dos horas para que se levanten los demás-**murmuro Silvy**

-Vamos…¿Acaso no quieres mi compañía?-**pregunto Lily**

-Me duele todo, no voy a sobrevivir, te juro que me muero, dile a Jazmine que…le lego todas mis cosas, espero que las sepa repartir sabiamente entre los chicos-**murmuro Sirius divagando**

Lily rió divertida-Eres una melodramática, será mejor que te de una pastilla para el dolor-

-¿Y se me va a quitar?-**pregunto Silvy**

-jajaja eres igualita a Jazmine, claro que si-**dijo Lily firmemente**

(Lily subió a su cuarto rápidamente en busca de algo para el dolor de Silvy.)

-ah, ya iba ir a buscarte-**dijo Sundory lentamente**

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-**pregunto Lily**-No es que…yo-

-Lo se no te preocupes-**dijo Sundory**-Lily yo que tu…pues, las chicas-

-¿Qué sucede con ella?-**pregunto Lily mientras buscaba en uno de sus cajones**

-Pues que en estas ultimas semanas….es que son raras-**dijo Sundory firmemente**

-Si, la vez pasada vi a Silvy y Jazmine criticando el trasero de Leila…son algo narcisitos ¿sabes?-**dijo Lily rememorando**

-Precisamente, pero…hay…algo mas-**dijo Sundory lentamente**

-¿Cómo que?-**pregunto Lily**

-¿Acaso no las has escuchado hablar?-**pregunto Sundory**-a veces…dicen cosas como si…fueran, otras personas-

-Nop, sabes Sundory, mira yo te quiero mucho, así que no sientas celos de ellas-**dijo Lily firmemente**

-¡No estoy celosa!-**dijo Sundory alarmada**-solo comentaba es que…ese movimiento que hace Jazmine para acomodarse el cabello…me recuerda tanto a…-

-¿si?-

-James-

(Lily soltó un bufido exasperada)

-Olvida a tu novio por favor-**le gruño Lily**

-James no es mi novio-**dijo Sundory firmemente**

-Da igual…no me lo recuerdes sabes que le odio-**gruño la joven**-además…mira sabes algo…olvídalo-

-Lo siento Lily-**murmuro Sundory**

-Vamos con Silvy-**dijo Lily**

00

-El aloe es bueno…pero no debes de pasarte, puede ser contraproducente-**comenzó a decir Torrence**-aunque si quieres tener una piel, completamente tersa, debes de ponerte esta mascarilla, aparte de que es completamente natural, no es agresiva, y no huele mal, además de que tampoco te da tanto asco cuando te la pones-

-¿Y las ceras¿Dicen es que es mejor que el rastrillo no?-**pregunto Silvy que estaba sentada en el sillón**

-Sep, duele, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras y las hay de muchos tipos-**comenzó a decir Torrence**-aunque es mejor un hechizo o…tal vez una poción también te sentaría mejor-

-Vamos Silvy pensé que tenias mas dignidad, hablar de esas frivolidades-**dijo Mia molesta**

Silvy parpadeo molesta-No son frivolidades, me gusta cuidarme mucho, para ser mas…bella y hermoso de lo que ya soy-

Mia rió divertida-con esas afirmaciones pareces el engreído de Black-

-¿Qué mas tratamientos tienes Torrence?-**pregunto Silvy desviando la conversación**

-Todos los que tu quieras-

-Luego me da dolores en la espalda…¿Cómo puedo quitármelo?-**pregunto Sirius**

-Pues con infusiones de diversas cortezas, pero…si quieres te puedo dar un masaje-**dijo Torrence sonriendo**

-¿ahora?-**pregunto Silvy**

-Si quieres-

-¡Por el amor de Dios!-**farullo Mia**

-¿Aburriéndote en este sábado?-**pregunto Jazmine**

-Miralas….se largan a hacerse cosas de esas…ridiculas para la cara y el perfecto cutis-**dijo Mia molesta**

-Así es Silvy, te sorprendería todo lo que puede llegar hacer por mantenerse bella y hermosa-**dijo Jazmine imitando su voz**

-Vamos linda, tu también quisieras ponerte chula-**dijo Sita abrazándola**

-Pero no a ese extremo-**protesto Jazmine**-¡Vamos a jugarle una broma a los Slytherin!-

-¡Vamos!-**gritaron Mia y Sita**

-Parece que se divierte mucho-**murmuro Vera desde su mesa**

-Así son ellas-**dijo Lily escribiendo en su pergamino**

-Tengo una duda, tengo alguien que vive en Dublín, tiene de corazón 4, de carácter 5 y social 8, dice que…debo de darle una dieta que concuerde con él¿pero como? También incluyo la cuidad en la que vive y..-**murmuro Remi**

-Eso es pan comido-**dijo Vera sonriendo**-mira ya te explique pones los números aquí, le quitas por aquí, le sumas lo de acá, restas dos…a no tres y después listo-**dijo Vera haciendo cuentas mentales mientras rayoneaba el pergamino de Remus**

-¿No se como haces eso?-**comento Remi**

-No se como tu…sabes todas esas cosas de Historia, yo soy pésima para eso, paso por las notas de Lily la verdad-**dijo Vera**

-Am…pues es sencillo solo debes relacionar los acontecimientos-**dijo Remus lentamente**-creo que la clave este en la curiosidad que despierta la historia en ti-

-¿Para que? Mira lo que hicieron los tíos de hace siglos es eso…pasado y ahí se debe quedar-**argumento Vera**

-Se estudia, para saber, para conocer y no cometer los mismos errores, Aristóteles decía…-**comenzó a decir Lily**

-Me importa un bledo lo que ese diga-**protesto Vera**

-Era un gran filosofo-**argumento Lily**-aunque…era realista, me inclino mas hacia Platón que era idealista, aunque Sócrates era el único que creía en el amor-

-Nunca e entendió a esos tíos-**dijo Vera molesta**-¿ser o no ser?-

-Ese era William Shakespeare-**le corrigió Remus**

-Todos estaban dementes, así que da igual-

-Claro que no, mientras que Aristóteles creía y se enfocaba mas en el conocimientos científico además pensaba que había cosas reales independientes de la conciencia, es decir existe independientemente de mi, sin embargo Platón, era idealista, aunque sigue viendo su filosofía desde el punto científico cree que las cosas son según el valor que yo le doy, es decir lo que tengo delante no es mas que un complejo de sensaciones visuales y táctiles-**aclaro Lily**-en cambio Shakespeare se mete en la relación de objeto, sujeto, en la cual el dilema es…si el sujeto que el que le da valor al objeto o si el objeto el que le da valor al sujeto, el ser o no ser-

-Si entendéis algo de lo que ella dice luego me lo explicas-**le dijo Vera a Remi**

-No en general, pero he escuchado sobre esos filósofos…reflexiones muy interesante-**murmuro Remi**

-Si una conversación sobre esto puede durar horas, todos los razonamientos, parasen estar mal y bien a la vez…¿Has leído alguna vez la platica de los melones?-**pregunto Lily**

-No pensé que te gustara eso Lily-**comento Jazmine**

-Hola Jazmine…¿Tu has leído a Platón entonces?-**dijo Lily**

-Eh….¿Platón?-**pregunto Jazmine mirando a Remi**

-Un filosofo de la antigua Grecia…cosas muggles-**le aclaro Remus…suponía lo que su amigo estaba pensando**

-Ah, no…yo no sirvo para eso-

-¿Y bien?-**pregunto Remi**

-Cinco Slytherin para la cena-**dijo Sita sonriendo**

-Dirás para el baño…no creo que salgan dentro de mucho tiempo-**dijo Jazmine con malicia**

-Entonces se divirtieron mucho-**dijo Remus**

-No…sin Lily no es divertido-**dijo Jazmine abrazando a Lily**

00

Vamos a jugar verdad o reto-**dijo Mia de pronto**

-¿Qué es eso?-**pregunto Silvy**

-pues…es un juego sencillo, giras una botella, el que lo toque la punta pregunta ¿verdad o reto? al que le haya apuntado la cola, dependiendo de la respuesta es lo que se debe de hacer-**le explico Sita**

-oh…suena interesante-**dijo Jazmine sonriendo**-¡juguemos!-

-yo no juego-**dijeron Lily y Sundory a la vez**

-vamos no sean aguadas, será divertido, somos solo chicas-**dijo Vera**

-yo...me lo reservo-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

-jamás le e tenido aprecio a ese juego-**dijo Lily firmemente**

-vamos Lililipsi será divertido-**dijo Silvy**

-no, yo no juego-**dijo Lily muy seria**

-déjenla, no hay nada interesante en su vida-**dijo Mia**

(Las chicas se sentaron en circulo, Sundory y Lily eran solo espectadoras de aquel juego, Mia hizo girar la botella con fuerza.)

-¿verdad o reto?-**pregunto Sita**

-ahh…verdad-**dijo Remi**

-mmm-**dijo Sita**-¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso?-

-bah, aburrida-**murmuro Mia**

-a los once-**contesto Remi indiferente**

(Remus giro la botella, aquello no era nada peligroso)

-¿verdad o reto?-**pregunto Sirius entusiasmado**

-ah…verdad-**dijo Vera**

-siendo sincera¿Qué chico del colegio te gusta?-**pregunto Sirius**

(El silencio se hizo en el cuarto, ese tipo de cosas jamás se discutían entre las chicas…era como una especie de pacto silencioso, a ninguna le gustaba ningún chico…o eso creían)

-pues…nadie en realidad-**dijo Vera secamente**

-vamos debe haber uno que te guste…aunque sea un pelin-**dijo Silvy**

-que bah le gusta Lupin-**soltó Sita irreflexivamente**

-¡no jodas!-**grito Vera indignada**

-para fines prácticos eso es un si-**dijo Mia divertida**

(Los chicos se miraron entre si.)

-claro y tu novio es Black-**soltó Vera maliciosamente**

-¡no chinges! mínimo Potter-**se defendió Mia**

-no Potter es de Lily-**dijo Sita divertida, la chica soltó un gruñido**-eso es, me gusta hasta la locura-

-júralo-**dijo Lily molesta**-todas las noches sueño que me follo a Potter de la manera mas salvajemente posible-**dijo Lily sarcásticamente**

-si, el sueño erótico de Lily es tener a Potter amarrado a la cama con cadenas de media pulgada de grueso, ella vestida con un baby doll de cuero y estoperoles, un látigo en la mano y preguntándole ¿Cómo me llamo!-**dijo Sita mientras movía su mano como si tuviera un látigo invisible y lo blandía**-¿Cómo me llamo!-**la chica volvió a blandir su látigo invisible**-¡deletréalo!-

(Las chicas rieron, mientras Lily ponía los ojos en blanco.)

-como tú te follaste a los cuatro-**murmuro Lily molesta**

(El ambiente se tensiono un poco)

-corrección, solo a tres-**dijo Sita**-y ni que fuera la gran cosa, solo fue una vez-

-¿y querías mas?-**pregunto Lily alarmada**

-¿celosa?-**pregunto Sita**

-no sabes cuanto-**dijo Lily sarcásticamente**

-vamos Lily, acéptalo, te mueres por los chicos-**dijo Sita**

-no tanto como tu-**gruño Lily**

-ey, déjala en paz-**grito Mia**

-yo no comencé-**gruño Lily**-

-me vale, pudo haber sido san pedro quien empezó, las dos se callan-**grito Mia**

-bueno…Vera-**dijo Silvy lentamente**

-no hay nadie-**grito Vera**

-esto no funcionara, tienen que decir la verdad-**dijo Torrence**

-es la verdad-**dijo Vera indignada**

-vamos Vera…-

-contesta tu entonces-**grito Vera**

-eh chicas…solo-**dijo Silvy**

-tu no te metas-**grito Mia**

-no le grites a ella-**salto Lily de inmediato**

-pues que no se meta en lo que no le importa-**grito Mia**

-solo estaba tratando de ayudar-**dijo Lily indignada**

-¿tu que?-**grito Mia**-eres una amargada que no quiso jugar…lárgate del cuarto-

-no quiero-**grito Lily**

-es mi cuarto y tu…-

-es el de las chicas-**grito Lily molesta**

-¡basta!-**grito Sundory**-Lily por favor-**dijo Sundory lentamente**

-vete-**dijo Sita**

-ella…no se tiene que ir-**se opuso Torrence**

-tu cállate-**grito Sita**

-tu no me mandas-**se defendió Torrence**

-chicas por favor-**pidió Sundory**

-no te metas-**grito Mia enojada**

(Y se incendio Troya, Sirius, James, Peter y Remus miraron estupefactos, como entre las chicas se peleaban por una estupidez, lo que había comenzado como una velada para chicas se habían convertido en una infernal guerra entre ellas en donde hasta los golpes bajos se valían, los insultos volaba por el aire sin tregua ni cuartel, la pelea termino cuando Lily salio del cuarto dando un portazo, Sundory salio tras ella, Jazmine, Silvy, Remi y Patrice les siguieron.)

-genial, fue su culpa-**dijo Sita molesta**

(Lily corrió a su cama y se tiro en ella, estaba harta de que Sita le enfrentara de esa manera, ella nunca se metía con Sita, pero a ella le gustaba hacerlo, eso la enfurecía, se trago las ganas de gritar y llorar mientras mordía la almohada de su cama fuertemente.)

-Lily-**dijo Jazmine suavemente**

(Nadie le contesto.)

-Lily…¿estas bien?-**pregunto Jazmine de nuevo**

(Un amortiguado sonido le dijo que si)

-Lily…perdona a Sita, esta un poco…-**dijo Sundory entrando al cuarto**

-siempre te disculpas tu-**dijo Lily con rencor**

-ah…ella es un buena persona-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

-pero nunca conmigo¿Por qué?-**pregunto Lily mientras se levantaba de la cama**

-ah…-**murmuro Sundory, mientras se mordía el labio**-no lo se-

-yo ¿que le he hecho?-**pregunto Lily con la cabeza agachada**

-tu…-**dijo Sundory nerviosa**-nada, te aseguro que nada-**dijo la joven mientras se sentaba a lado de Lily y le daba unas palmaditas en las manos**

-bueno…esto, no te preocupes Lily seguro que al rato se le pasa-**dijo Silvy sonriendo**

-si, no te desanimes-**dijo Remi sentándose a lado de Lily**

-lamento haber arruinado la vela chicas-**dijo Lily**

-bueno….la noche es joven así que…aun no termina esto-**dijo Jazmine sonriendo**-danos…quince minutos y…volvemos con diversión-

-oh si-**dijo Silvy sonriendo**

(ambas chicas salieron del cuarto corriendo)

-¿A dónde van a ir?-**pregunto Lily**

-a Hogsmeade-**dijo Remi indiferente**

-¿Hogsmeade?-**pregunto Lily**-pero esta prohibido, en este momento-

-ah…u..a..los chicos, ya sabes…ellas y sus contactos-**dijo Remi sonriendo**

(Lily asintió con la cabeza indiferente, pero Sundory miro fijamente a Remi…la chica desvió la mirada, ella estaba comenzando a sospechar.

-Cuéntame Remi¿Qué te sucedió en la cara?-**le pregunto Lily**

-ah…esto un accidente-**dijo Remi nerviosa**-estábamos jugando, Silvy, Jazmine y yo…y bueno accidentalmente me caí, nada grave-

-Te vez muy pálida ¿sabes?-**dijo Lily lentamente**

-Pues…siempre que, me lastimo me sucede y…creo que se me bajo la presión-**dijo Remi rápidamente**

(Lily se acerco a Remi y le abrazo, Remus miro a la joven, nervioso, le correspondió el abrazo y después se separo lentamente, Sundory y Patrice salieron del lugar en busca de comida.)

-Nunca he hablado mucho contigo, dime…¿De donde vienes?-**pregunto Lily**

-Mi vida no es muy interesante, solo….nací en Paris-**mintió Remus**-pero mi familia se traslado a Ámsterdam-

-por eso eres de Beauxbatouns-**dijo Lily lentamente**

-Am…si-

-Mmm…¿Cómo es Paris? Supongo que le conoces-**dijo Lily entusiasmada**

-nada…fuera de lo común-**dijo Remi nerviosa**-no me gusta hablar de ese colegio…¿has terminado la tarea de Runas Antiguas?-

-Si no quieres que pregunte no tienes que…hablar de tareas, solo dímelo-**dijo Lily sonriendo**-¿Quieres escuchar algo de música?-

-Amas la música ¿verdad?-**le pregunto Remus**

-Mmm, pues, tal vez-**dijo Lily**-es que…veras, cuando suenan las notas de un instrumento musical, no puedo evitar mover mi cuerpo y..-**dijo Lily como si estuviera dentro de un sueño**-se que…puedo parecer loca, pero…me siento tan…bien cuando bailo, es…no se si, has tenido esa sensación de…de que estas tocando la gloria o…de que eres totalmente libre, libre de…cadenas, de todo hasta de tu propio cuerpo-

-creo saber a lo que te refieres-**murmuro Remi**

-es como cuando tu escribes todos esos poemas-**dijo Lily lentamente**-puedo ver tu alma correr en la tinta, siento como tu corazón se libera al rasgar el papiro, veo en tus ojos esta libertad de la que solo cuando escribes eres dueña-

-podrías ser poeta sabes-**le dijo Remi sonriendo**

Lily sonrió agradecida-las canciones también son poemas ¿no?-

-en teoría si-**dijo Remus lentamente**

-Entonces debe de gustarte la música también-**dijo Lily firmemente**

-Am, me agrada, pero…prefiero escribirla a cantarla, no creo tener buena voz-**dijo Remus lentamente**

-Yo tampoco tengo buena voz-**dijo Lily**

-Te equivocas, mira…se que Sundory tiene una voz magnifica, alcanza tonos…elevados, lo hace de maravilla, pero...tu tienes un no se que, que cuando cantas, envuelves a todos-**dijo Remus**

-Mmm, se llama ambientación, es por el baile, expreso lo que dice la canción, teatro, actuación-**dijo Lily secamente**-nada mas-

00

-¿Crees que sea suficiente?-**pregunto Jazmine**

-Son dos cajas-**dijo Sirius secamente**

-Bueno si hace falta iremos por mas-**dijo James sonriendo**

-Creo que va sobrar-**dijo Silvy seriamente**

(Ambas chicas se miraron)

-No lo creo-**corearon ambas**

-Sabes algo James, comienzo a cansarme de ser mujer-**dijo Sirius**

-¿Tu?-**pregunto James**-creí que lo disfrutabas-

-Si, mira tiene sus lados positivos, tu sabes…las chicas son muy cariñosas-**dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente**-pero…no puedo disfrutarlo ampliamente-

-¿Acaso no dejas de pensar en eso?-**dijo James cansadamente**

-Oye…mira si a ti se te acercan todas esas lindas chicas, con sus…dotes-**dijo Sirius lentamente**-no puedes negarte a…disfrutar del espectáculo, pero…bueno, desearías aventarte a…gozar, de todo eso, pero…lamentablemente…no puedes, es peor que cuando una chica tiene novio-

-Sirius-**dijo Jazmine roncamente**-eso nunca a sido impedimento-

-Lo se, pero…tienes que esconderte y…es mas excitante-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**-me refiero a que por lo menos aunque a escondidas y…con todo el teatro, los gozas y lo tienes, pero…ahora-

-Si lo haces te creerán…una "rara"-**dijo James pesadamente**

-Lo vez-**dijo Sirius**-pero por otro lado no me quejo, ya que me e infiltrado entre las diversas chicas, encontré unas nuevas bellezas-**dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente**

-¿Y bien?-**pregunto James**

-Pues son mas divertidas que todas esas…tías bobas que nos presenta Kim, no usan tanto maquillaje y a simple vista parecen aburridas y ñoñas, pero…solo hay que darles una oportunidad-**explico Sirius**

-Ammm-**dijo James**-¿pero son bonitas verdad?-**pregunto James**

-Oh si-**dijo Sirius haciendo volar la imaginación**-lo bueno, es que…creen que soy todo un dios, un chico demasiado arriba para ellas-**dijo Sirius sonriendo divertido**-claro, a todos nos tienen como algo inalcanzable, chicos que solo se fijan en esas bellezas exuberantes, lo malo-

-¿Tiene un genio como Evans?-**bromeo James**

-para nada, algunas son vírgenes-**dijo Sirius**

-oh…pero eso se puede arreglar ¿no?-**dijo James indiferente**

-si, pero…ya sabes-**dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros**

-Vírgenes, siempre hacen mucho escándalo-**corearon los dos**

(Los chicos siguieron su rumbo entre platicas llenas de frivolidades, cuando entraron a la sala común se encontraron con Sundory que sonreía.)

-Hola Sundory-**dijo James sonriendo**

-Sabia, que no podía estar equivocada-**dijo Sundory**

-¿Equivocada?-**pregunto Silvy**

-Sirius-**tercio Sundory**

(Silvy abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salio de su boca)

-Esta bien, no diré nada…-**dijo Sundory**-ya se me hacia demasiado raro, si James antes de que hables, cosas sutiles, mencionaban cosas raras, mejor dicho…cambiaban una o por una a y se escuchaba medio raro, y…algunas de sus actitudes, esa manía de pasarte la mano por el cabello James, así como acomodarte el flequillo Sirius, los conozco bastante para poder darme cuenta-

-¿No se te hace raro?-**pregunto James**

-¿El verlos convertidos en mujeres…o lo que estas sucediendo?-**pregunto Sundory**

-Ambas cosas-**respondió James**

-Pues…algo, al principio no podía entenderlo, pero…no me pareció algo sumamente descabellado, no voy a negarlo, pero…bueno, el caso es que están bien-**dijo Sundory**-en cuanto a su relación con las chicas…que quieren que opine, siempre quise que entre ustedes se llevaran bien, se toleraran, así que…por mi esta bien-

James y Sirius sonrieron divertidos.

-Aunque claro...Peter, me confirmo todo-**dijo Sundory**

(Los cuatro subieron al cuarto entre risas y bromas, cuando los cuatro entraron se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos, al ver a Remus abrazando a Lily que cantaba una suave canción.)

-Todo se derrumbo dentro de mi, dentro de mi

hasta mi aliento ya me sabe a hiel, me sabe a hiel

mira mi cuerpo como se quiebra

mira mis lagrimas como no cesan por ti-

(Jazmine se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente, Lily interrumpió su canción y volteo a verlas mientras sonreía y Remus despertaba de su trance.)

-Estábamos…platicando-**dijo Lily sonriendo**-¿Qué trajeron?-**pregunto la joven llena de curiosidad**

-cerveza de mantequilla-**dijo Sirius alzando una botella**

-¡Cool!-**dijo Lily divertida**

(Remus se levanto lentamente parecía estar un poco aturdido)

-¿Esta bien que nos quedemos hasta tarde?-**pregunto Remus somnoliento**

-Da igual, no seas aburrido-**dijo James molesto**-¿quieres una botella Lily?-**le pregunto el chico**

-Si claro-**dijo Lily sonriendo tontamente**

(La joven tomo la botella divertida y comenzó a beber ávidamente)

-¿No crees que la estas bebiendo demasiado rápido Lily?-**pregunto Sundory**

La joven no contesto pues se empino la botella y se la tomo de un solo trago.

-¡aaahh!-**exclamo la chica pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca**-delicioso¡música!-

(La joven se levanto de inmediato del suelo y fue colocar un poco de ambientación, subiéndole el volumen a todo lo que daba el aparato.)

-muffliato-**susurro Sirius apuntando a la puerta para que nadie escuchara lo que hacían adentro**

-¡Karaoke Sundory!-**dijo Lily muy feliz**

-Es mi imaginación o Lily esta muy…animada-**dijo Sirius lentamente**

-Es tu imaginación-**dijo James firmemente**

(Lily le dio su varita a Sundory para que la utilizara de micrófono, la joven animaba a las chicas a cantar una y otra vez, mientras ella danzaba y bailaba al ritmo de la música, riendo y disfrutando sola de su propio mundo.)

-Canta conmigo Jazmine-**le pidió Lily una vez mas**

-No me se la letra-**replico Jazmine**

(Lily agito su varita en el aire y segundos después la letra de una canción apareció enfrente de ellos, las letras estaban escritas en el aire y se leía perfectamente.)

-Va un poco rápido-**le aviso Lily**

(Los acordes de la canción comenzaron, siendo James el primero en cantarla, mientras que Lily bailaba divertida, se notaba que ella se la sabia de memoria, pues no le costaba mucho cantarla.)

-L&J: Get on the floor, baby lose control  
_L&J:_ Just work your body and let it go  
_L&J:_ If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
_L:_ Hey Britney  
_L&J:_ We can dance all night long

_L:_ Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control  
_L:_ Come over here I got somethin' to show ya  
_L:_ Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
_L:_ If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
_L:_ All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
_L:_ C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down-

(Las jóvenes entonaban la canción juntas mientras movían sus cuerpos bastante pegados el uno del otro, a ninguna de las dos se les hacia nada raro el espectáculo aunque para los espectadores…si se les hacia un tanto…rarito.

Sirius no supo si era a causa del alcohol ingerido o tal vez de la euforia del momento, pero parecía que a James se le había olvidado que su cuerpo era de mujer, aunque…bueno a él no se le podía reprochar nada, era realidad era hombre, la que daba miedo era Lily quien no solo llevaba el ritmo si no que era la que mas hacían movimientos…un tanto escandalosos, y es que…bueno eran buenos y muy…candentes, ese no era el problemas si no que, parecía estar disfrutando de hacerlos muy pegada al cuerpo de otra mujer, cuando termino la canción ambas chicas terminaron en una posición bastante…comprometedora, pues estaban apunto de darse un beso en la boca.

James miro la cercanía del rostro de Lily, pudo aspirar el intenso olor a rosas que provenía del cuerpo la joven, sentía su delicada respiración, de su boca semi-abierta salía un calido aliento que hacia que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca a James, sin embargo lo mas tentador eran sus labios rosas, tan suaves y tersos se le presentaban al chico tan seductores y llenos de pasión que le pedían a gritos ser besadazos, James cerro los ojos acercándose cada vez mas a una Lily que estaba inmóvil y parecía tener el mismo deseo que Jazmine, el labio inferior de James rozo el de Lily y…)

-¡Me toca a mi!-**dijo Sirius repentinamente**

(Ambas jóvenes se separaron instintivamente mientras que Lily le entrego a Sirius su varita.

Sirius se dispuso a colocar la canción que en ese momento quería cantar, mientras que Lily tomaba otra botella y se le bebía como si de agua se tratase.

La pelirroja se sentía mareada y confundida, parpadeo lentamente y se encontró con la borrosa y bizarra imagen de sus amigas, pero…había algo que no le cuadraba, que no quedaba, Lily se llevo una mano a la frente y se seco el sudor, había algo que no cuadraba, que no quedaba, pero…¿Qué era? Entre abrió los ojos una vez mas y miro a Jazmine acercársele pero…esta vez era diferente, era…esa silueta, esa…sonrisa.)

-Lily-**le susurro Jazmine**

(Esa voz….esa voz no le pertenecía a ella, salía de su garganta pero esa voz susurrándole, ese timbre…

James rodeo a Lily por la cintura con sus brazos.

Lily sintió un exquisito escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.)

-hace calor-**comento la joven**

-entonces quítate la blusa-**respondió Jazmine un tanto animada**

-Sin sostén-**dijo Lily divertida**

-ouh-**murmuro Jazmine sonriendo maliciosamente**

(Jazmine ciño cada vez mas a Lily, y ella no oponía resistencia, estuvieron tan cerca que James comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja, Lily reía divertida ante aquellas carisias, a pesar de que lo estaba haciendo una chica no le parecía insano, por el contrario se sentía como su un joven lo hiciera.

Sundory observo que Jazmine le susurraba algo a Lily y ambas chicas salían del lugar tomando de ante mano, dos botellas mas de cerveza de mantequilla, mientras que Sirius cantaba muy entusiasmado.)

-Que tienes boca de azúcar  
eso ya lo se  
que besas con quemaduras  
de veneno y miel  
que me has cambiado no hay duda  
lo se también y me gusta

Por eso voy a ser, por ti, por ti, por ti  
eternamente bella, bella  
con un hechizo de gitana  
seré la princesa encantada  
que te amara por siempre  
desesperadamente, desesperadamente-**canto Sirius divertido, mientras que Sundory reía y aplaudía al chico**  
(Remus reía divertido ante la actuación de Sirius, si…sabia que su amigo policía ser en algunas ocasiones bastante ridículo, pero….siempre era divertido verle, ese egocentrismo que se cargaba no ayudaba demasiado, se sentía la reina de corazones y algo mas.

Sundory no paraba de aplaudirle y echarle flores, acentuando y acrecentando aquella actuación, vamos…¿Quién no disfrutaría de ver al macho, mas macho de Hogwarts cantando?

-Eternamente bella, bella  
y en plena noche de la iguana  
hago un hechizo de gitana  
para que sigas siempre  
desesperadamente enamorado de mi

Dispara y ya estas dispuesto  
a morir por mi  
por que ten vendes tan caro  
dime ya que si  
tras esos lentes tan negros  
que demonios piensas

(Remus miro a su alrededor…ah, de lo que James se estaba perdiendo, ya que eso era ser recordado por todos los años que les restaran de vida, Sirius o una de dos o actuaba muy bien o de plano tenia tendencias medio afeminadas, Peter estaba que lloraba de la risa que le causaba al ver a su amigo cantando de esa manera, haciendo poses súper sexis y sintiéndose Miss Universo.)

Así es la ruleta rusa  
échale valor  
de que te sirven las dudas  
has igual que yo  
si encuentro algo que gusta  
lo tomo y no me lo pienso

Desde hoy prometo ser por ti, por ti, por ti

(Cuando la canción termino, la joven soltó la varita y sus amigas le aplaudieron, Sirius sonrió complacido por el gesto.)

-Soy mas sexy que tu, Lily-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

(La joven espero una respuesta mas esta nunca llego, busco con su mirada a la una chica pelirroja de Gryffindor, sin embargo no la encontró.)

-¿Dónde esta Lily?-**pregunto Silvy**

-No lo se, salio con Jazmine-**dijo Sundory lentamente**-No creo que tarden-

(Sirius se sentó a lado de Sundory y le sonrió ampliamente.)

-Sabes algo Sundory…es bueno ser una chica, excepto por algunos inconvenientes-**dijo Silvy lentamente**

-Nadie disfrutaría de esto tanto como tu-**dijo Remus**

-Ahm…eh…el lado bueno de la situación-**murmuro Sirius**

-Siempre viendo el lado bueno de las cosas-**le dijo su amigo**-bastante…curioso-

(Sirius lanzo una sonrisa amarga, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos cuando el ruido de cosas cayendo al suelo les sacaron de sus pensamientos, las risas provenientes de afuera llegaron hasta sus oídos, seguidos de extraño ruidos.)

-Ok, haremos como que…no hemos escuchado nada-**dijo Sirius bebiendo un poco de su botella**

-¿De que hablas joven Black?-**pregunto Sundory**

-De nada cariño, porque no…te acuestas en la cama de Lily y duermes un poco-**dijo Sirius lentamente**

-Tu debes irte a descansar ahora-**le recomendó Remus**

-No soy una niña-**afirmo Sundory**

-Lo sabemos, pero…tengo sueño ya-**dijo Sirius un tanto seco**-quiero dormir-

-En ese caso hasta mañana, joven Black, Lupin, Pettigrew-**dijo Sundory**

(Las cuatro jóvenes salieron del lugar avanzaron lentamente por el pasillo hasta dar con la puerta que daba a la sala común, la abrieron lentamente, mientras el sonido de susurros y risas un tanto distantes se escucharon en la sala, no había fuego que calentara el lugar ni luz que lo alumbrara, Sundory bajo lentamente junto con las demás poniendo las manos al frente para intentar saber que era lo que tenia al frente.)

-Qué raro-**le susurro Remus**-la luz de la sala común generalmente nunca se apaga-

-Si es raro-**dijo Sundory lentamente**

-No se ustedes pero…-**dijo Sirius**

(Sundory dio un brinco hacia atrás sorprendida pues es sonido de los cristales crujiendo bajo sus pies le asustaba.)

-Tranquila Sundory, son solo cristales-**dijo Remus**

-No me agrada el sonido de los cristales rotos, me pone de nervios-**le dijo Sundory abrazándole**

-Espera, unos segundos ¡lumus!-**dijo Sirius firmemente**

(La varita de Sirius ilumino tenuemente el lugar, una botella mas rodó, el joven siguió el articulo con su varita hasta que se detuvo a los pies de una chica.)

-¡ey¿Qué hacen aquí abajo?-**pregunto Jazmine**

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí abajo?-**pregunto Remus inquisitivamente**

-Jazmine, tengo sueño-**le dijo Lily somnolientamente que pendía de sus brazos**

-Esta bastante tomada y yo...me siento mareada, voy a dejarla a su cuarto-**dijo Jazmine rápidamente**

-Ve con cuidado James-**le dijo Sundory acariciándole el rostro**

-Si, claro-**murmuro James rechazando la mano de Sundory**

-Estas muy caliente-**le dijo Sundory**

-Ahm, el alcohol-**se excuso James**

(Las siluetas de Lily y James desaparecieron lentamente hasta que solo sus pasos retumbando en la silenciosa habitación fueron audibles, Remus, Sirius, Peter y Sundory subieron al cuarto de los chicos para dejar a Sundory en su habitación.

La joven rió de nuevo tontamente, mientras se dejaba llevar entre los brazos de Jazmine.)

-Ah sido fabuloso-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

-Si fue muy divertido-**murmuro Jazmine**

(Jazmine dejo a Lily en la cama, esta se sentó a su lado mirándola pestañar de vez en cuando.)

-Eres hermosa Lilian-**susurro Jazmine sensualmente**

-Mmm, tu también lo eres-**dijo Lily**

(Jazmine sonrió amargamente, Lily cerro los ojos lentamente, dejándose vencer por el sueño, James suspiro profundamente, acercando sus manos al rostro de Lily, jugueteo sus manos por el suave rostro de la joven, mientras la joven movía el rostro, como si una mosca le estuviese molestando.)

-Si tuviera mi verdadero cuerpo-**dijo Jazmine inclinándose sobre Lily**

(La fragancia que emitía el cuerpo de la joven era embriagante, suave y dulce como el roció de la mañana, como el dulce aroma de una florería, sus manos viajaron por los lugares prohibidos, no pudiéndose contenerse de hacerlo, afuera un ruido se escucho, Jazmine se separo de Lily inmediatamente, varias voces se escucharon, pero nadie entro en la habitación, James suspiro aliviado¿Qué hubieran pensado si los hubieran encontrado? No quería ni pensarlo, dudo por algunos instantes de seguir a lado de Lily o irse, sabia que no se iba a poder contener, tenia las manos demasiado largas y a pesar de tener el cuerpo de una mujer, su mente seguía siendo de hombre y a decir verdad se excitaba con facilidad, aunque…sabia contenerse…hasta cierto punto, aquella chica le hacia sentir cosas totalmente inesperadas.

Estaba meditando, irse o quedarse cuando la calida cabeza de la joven se recargo en sus piernas, la chica…se quedo helada, aquello no se lo esperaba, sus manos temblaron al ir bajando lentamente, hasta los cabellos de la pelirroja, el suave y sedoso contacto con estos hizo que de nuevo el joven hiciera su imaginación volar, se recostó a lado de ella y dejo que sus manos tocaran todo lo que a su paso se encontraran, Jazmine agradeció que Lily se encontrar dormida pues de estar despierta no sabia como reaccionaria, pero al menos tenia la seguridad de que no se estremecería como en ese momento lo hacia, no pudiendo contener al tentación, acerco sus labios al rostro de Lily, y la beso, le beso la frente, bajando por la nariz, sin olvidarse de los ojos, pasando por sus mejillas sonrosadas, probando el sabor de sus labios, y desapareciendo por la suavidad de la barbilla, James volvió a respirar profundamente, aquello era tan… excitante, el pecho de Lily se inflo expandiendo su tórax, toco con la yema de sus dedo el frió cuello de la pelirroja, por algún extraño motivo, la temperatura de ella era muy baja, Lily dejo exhalar un suspiro, vaya a saber dios si era de excitación o de tranquilidad.

James la miro una vez mas, era tan hermosa, tan fría e impredecible, se recostó sobre ella escuchando los latidos de su corazón, intentando descifrar el mensaje codificado que este le enviaba¿podría ser que le amara¿él tendría alguna oportunidad? Le había hecho tantas cosas, el joven cerro los puños impotente, por primera vez en la vida le gustaba una chica de aquella manera y….y tenia que ser precisamente la que menos caso le hace….¿que masoquista es el mundo no? Una de las manos frías de Lily le ciño la cintura, el joven subió su rostro hacia el de ella, se acerco nuevamente al los labios de ella, cuando esta se movió.

Jazmine frunció el ceño, la cabeza de la joven ahora descansaba del lado contrario al de ella, se encimo en ella poniendo sus piernas a la altura de las caderas de Lily, tomando con sus manos su rostro lo giro lentamente hasta que de nuevo estuvo de frente a él, paso lentamente sus pulgares sobre los labios de Lily sintiendo su suave contacto, los labios de la joven se abrieron ligeramente, James se mordió el labio inferior…aquello que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, estaba tocando a Lily sin su consentimiento, eso estaba mal…¿pero desde cuando a él le importaba hacer lo correcto, cerro los ojos y bajo su rostro hasta el cuello de Lily hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con la fría piel de su compañera, al principio solo la besaba, mientras meditaba, sobre sus acciones, aunque….no ayudaba mucho a pensar, llego hasta la curvatura que se abultaba para dar paso a los desarrollados pechos de la joven, bien…era tentador, pero no haría eso, aunque…ella había dicho "sin sostén".)

-Contrólate James-**se dijo para si mismo**

Desvió su mirada de aquella parte y se conformo con probar el sabor de la piel de Lily, si seguía así…iba a necesitar de una tremenda y helada ducha, pero ¡al diablo con eso, ya la tomaría, jugueteo con la piel de la joven probando varios lugares del cuello y mas halla de este, sabia que…bien le podría dejar marcas, pero…era lo que menos le importaba, Lily se volvió a mover de nuevo, James se levanto de inmediato, llevo sus manos a su cabeza pasándola por sus cabellos, lo que estaba haciendo era un locura, maldijo su maldita suerte pues de haber tenido su cuerpo verdadero…mejor ni pensarlo.

No sabia que pensar o que hacer, se dejo caer a lado de Lily, pensando en lo hecho, bueno al menos Lily estaba dormida y no se acordaría de nada, se giro para ver a Lily por ultima vez, estaba decidido, se iría de esa cama, antes de que algo….mas, pasara, Lily giro sobre si misma y quedo de frente a James, el joven no se lo esperaba y sintió como el corazón le brincaba al tener tan cerca el rostro de la bella pelirroja, metió sus manos por entre los cabellos de ella una vez mas, la joven exhalo un suspiro de confortabilidad, James se acerco mas al rostro de Lily lentamente.)

-No soy lesbiana Jazmine-**murmuro la joven entre sueños**-Mira…yo, no se que me sucedió, pero…no soy lesbiana-

(James se paro en seco, Lily seguía con los ojos cerrados, mas sin embargo sabia cuales eran las intensiones de él, bueno ella.)

-No Lily-**murmuro James**

-Sundory tenia razón, todas ustedes son lesbianas-**dijo Lily lentamente**

-Lily escúchame-**dijo James incorporándose**

-Yo, solo…eres mi amiga, solo eso-**murmuro Lily una vez mas**

-No soy lesbiana-**dijo James firmemente**

-Pero…-

-No puedo serlo-**dijo James antes de que Lily continuar**-porque yo no soy una mujer-

(La chica frunció el ceño¿Cómo que no era mujer, James rodeo a Lily poniendose detrás de ella, se sentía nervioso, Lily se incorporo quedando de espaldas a James, al mismo tiempo que este pensaba que la joven se sentía confundida.)

-No entiendo…eres mujer, solo mírate-**dijo Lily buscando los ojos de James con la mirada girando un poco su rostro**

Jazmine negó con la cabeza lentamente-Fue un accidente-**dijo James y la pelirroja hizo una mueca de desconcierto, pasándose las manos por los ojos para intentar despertar**

(James le quito las manos del rostro, tenia que decirle la verdad antes de que despertara por completo, ya que, no tenia el valor de hacerlo de frente, Lily miro a Jazmine confundida pero somnolienta aun, no despertó aun cuando Jazmine le jalo así misma y le levanto la barbilla con cierta brusquedad, ni siquiera cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron casi de frente y muy cerca de los castaño profundo de los de Jazmine, a través de las espesas pestañas que la joven tenia, Lily pudo distinguir un brillo familiar.)

-Jazm…-**susurro Lily**

-No, James-**dijo el chico firmemente**

(Así como los ojos la boca de la joven se abrieron sorprendida, James no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar ni de pensar, pues ambos se vieron envueltos en un súbito huracán de diversas sensaciones, James tomo a Lily por la cabeza, dudo de hacer lo siguiente, no sabia si eso le ayudaría o le perjudicaría, viajo sus ojos por el rostro de la oji-verde que estaba tan o mas confundida como él, Lily se iba a separar de él, James por inercia o reflejo junto sus labios con los de ella, la joven no opuso resistencia ante aquel pasional beso, dejándose perder en el ritmo suave y excitante al que danzaban ambas lenguas en contacto.

Lily se dejo caer completamente en los encantos del joven, le dejo hacer todo lo que el quisiera, se sentía confundida, perdida, total y completamente desubicada, las tibias manos del joven viajaron por frió cuerpo de Lily haciéndola estremecer, el delgado tirante de la ligera blusa resbalo por el hombro de la chica gradualmente, la joven respiro hondamente cuando la mano de la joven rodeo por completo uno de sus senos, se sorprendió al sentirse invadida por aquellas extrañas reacciones de su cuerpo, su pecho comenzó a bajar y subir a gran velocidad, de pronto una gran angustian invadió a la joven¡¡era una mujer¡¡era una mujer la que le estaba besando! Y sin embargo, y sin embargo parecía todo lo contrario, había algo en su forma de moverse, de tocarla, que…que hacia que ella pensase todo lo contrario, Jamzine…Jazmine… ¡no! James, sus profundos ojos verdes se abrieron repentinamente, estaba soñando, eso era lo que sucedía estaba soñando.

El chochee de su cabeza contra la almohada no dolió, pero…le hizo fijarse en el rostro rojo de la joven, lo sabia, siempre lo supo, había algo familiar en ese rostro en esos ojos…sus ojos.

El joven esperaba impaciente, con la respiración agitada, Lily parecía estar asimilando todo, se moría de nervios, Lily alzo las manos hacia él, el chico cerro los ojos, quizás así la bofetada doliera menos, estaba seguro que se levantaba a echarle bronca, espero el golpe pero este no llego, James giro unos momentos su cabeza abriendo los ojos y mirando por entre los desordenados cabellos, pareció ver sobras…o tal vez cuerpos corpóreos, pero…el contacto de la frialdad de las manos de Lily le hizo olvidarse una vez mas que existía un mundo.

Lily giro el rostro ardiente de James y lo miro una vez mas quieras estar segura, querría asegurarse, los ojos se le cerraban, los parpados se le hacían pesados, aun así tuvo fuerzas para bajarlo lentamente, el contacto de las diferentes temperaturas, hizo que la pelirroja sufriera una fuerte descarga eléctrica, el joven le mordisqueo el labio inferior, Lily exhalo un gemido.

"Excitante" fue lo que de nuevo pensó el joven, James acallo el gemido con un profundo beso, se sintió feliz cuando las desesperadas manos de Lily lo presionaron contra si fuertemente, pasionales, desesperados, vehementes, impacientes y ardientes fueron los siguiente movimientos, entre roces impuros, toques seductores, y la imaginación volando, los jóvenes tuvieron un momento exageradamente excitante, James se separo de ella cuando noto que le faltaba al aire, miro los ojos cerrados de la pelirroja que aun se sentía en medio de un sueño y sonrió para sus adentros mientras recuperaba el aliento, y se quitaba con una mano la gota de sudor que comenzaba resbalar por su frente, poso su mirada en la joven que lentamente se dejaba vencer por el sueño, James poso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Lily para despertarla cuando el ruido estridente de una taza cayendo al suelo saco a ambos de su cuadro perfecto.

Ambos se levantaron inmediatamente cual resortes, James estuvo apunto de gritar, pero para su suerte, los únicos que parecían haber visto el show, eran sus amigos, Peter estaba con los ojos desorbitados, mientras que Remus le miraba confundido, Sirius se limitaba a dar su ya conocida sonrisa burlona.

James abrió al boca para decir algo cuando el ruido de Lily cayendo inconsciente al suelo le corto todas las ideas….tampoco era que las tuviera.

Miro a sus amigos por unos segundos, se levanto de la cama, se agacho para recoger a una inconsciente Lily y la coloco en su cama cubriéndola con sus sabanas, respiro profundamente, calmando el desenfrenado palpitar de su corazón y giro para encarar a sus amigos.)

-¿Besarla también es sacarle información?-**pregunto Remus burlonamente**

-Dios tengo que volver a ver a dos chicas besándose, es sumamente excitante-**soltó Sirius rápidamente mientras sonreía**

-Ah…no era mi intención-**se escudo James**

-¿Ah no?-**dijo Remus incrédulo**-¿y entonces cual era?-**pregunto el chico**-succionarle el alma por la boca ¿acaso?-

(Sirius soltó su atronadora carcajada, poniendo a James nervioso y haciendo que los colores cubrieran completamente su rostro.)

-No…yo solo, estaba…y después…y entonces-**dijo James nervioso**

-A ja nosotros también lo vimos-**dijo Sirius**-muy, muy….ardiente-

-¡NO! Yo..-**trato de excusarse James**

-Pero tengo una pregunta¿Qué pensabas hacer después?-**pregunto Sirius**-

-¿Después?-**pregunto Remus**

-¿Masturbarla acaso? Porque hasta donde yo tengo entendido, aun no…-**dijo Sirius irreflexivamente**-..a menos que lo escondas muy bien-**comento el joven divertido, mas no lo fue divertido el puñetazo que le lanzo James**

-¡Idiota!-**grito James enfurecido**-¿Quién diablos me crees!-

(Sirius se levanto del suelo con el pómulo adolorido)

-No era para tanto hermano, estaba bromeando-**dijo Sirius adolorido**

-Eres…un, estas demente-**grito James nervioso**

-No tanto como tu, besar a una chica siendo chica-**dijo Sirius divertido**

-Yo, no….quería-**murmuro James**

-Ah, no…solo querías saber si tu saliva era compatible con la de ella ¿no?-

-Eh…ah…u-**tartamudeo James**-tengo mucho sueño, me voy a dormir-

(Sirius abrió la boca, mas Remus le contuvo)

-Esta huyendo-**murmuro Sirius**

-No soy ciego-**gruño Remus**

-¿Tu también estas molesto conmigo?-**pregunto Sirius**

-En lo absoluto, pero eres muy imprudente-**le corrigió Remus**

-¿Que!-**grito Sirius, Remus le jalo de la túnica y lo saco de la habitación**

-Eso…-**dijo Remus llevándose una mano a la sien**-James tiene que pensar en lo que hizo-**soltó Remus de pronto**

-Pensar ¿Qué?-**pregunto Sirius**

Remus puso los ojos en blanco-¿Cómo explicártelo?-

-No me tomes por Peter-**dijo Sirius molesto**-solo no entiendo que tiene que pensar, solo se…caldeo con Evans, y ya, no hay nada malo en ello, yo si tuviera la oportunidad…tampoco la hubiera desaprovechado-

-Eso es lo que tu no entiendes-**dijo Remus**-James no…¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?-

-¿Darme cuenta de que?-**pregunto Sirius**

-Aah….de que a James le gusta Lillian-**susurro Remus**

-Ooohhh, si ya lo sabia-**dijo Sirius indiferente**-solo que no entiendo porque no se lo dice de frente-

Remus volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, Sirius era lento para captar las cosas-Una, porque es mujer, por ahora-**agrego Remus antes de que su amigo soltara alguna otra tarugada**-dos, porque ellos dos nunca se han llevado, bien-

-¿Y tres?-**pregunto Sirius impaciente**

-Porque, mira podrán ser…-**dijo Remus y Sirius le miro inquisitivamente**-podemos tener a todas las mujeres que queremos, hacer lo que se nos plazca, pero…solo imagínate la burla-

-¿Cuál burla?-**pregunto Sirius**

-Un merodeador enamorado, de…su peor enemiga-**soltó Remus lentamente**

-Pero James no esta…enamorado ¿o si?-**pregunto Sirius**-un segundo…estas diciendo que él…no vamos, James, por favor…-

-Lo vez-

-¿Y tu?-**pregunto Sirius de pronto**

Remus frunció el ceño-mejor…¿Qué hay de ti?-

-¿Yo, para nada-**dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente**

-Con esa pregunta, yo me permitiría una duda-**dijo Remus sonriendo**

-Vamos¿yo¿enamorado?-**pregunto Sirius incrédulo**-¿de quien¿las pelusas de mi cama acaso?-

-Eso te lo dejo a ti-**dijo Remus sonriendo triunfante**

-Veras que es mentira-

-Lo que tu digas majestad-**dijo Remus burlonamente balanceándose al caminar hacia la puerta que daba a la sala común**

-Caminas como gay-**gruño Sirius**

-Por el momento somos chicas….¿recuerdas?-**dijo Remus señalándose a si mismo antes de salir de los dormitorios**

-Ahora que alguien me convenza de que ninguno de los dos lo hizo apropósito-**dijo Sirius molesto**

Estaba despertando de un pesado sueño…y húmedo, se levanto estrepitosamente de la cama…estaba, pensando incoherencias, las risas provenientes de afuera le sacaron de sus meditaciones.

-Jaja-

-Ssshhh, las vas a despertar-

-Son las cinco de mañana, que ya se levanten-**protesto la joven**

-Vamos Vera, solo hemos dormido un par de horas-**argumento la chica**

-¿Y? acaso han trasnochado otros días-**pregunto Vera con picardía**

-Claro que no-**dijo la joven entre risas**-pero…ahora que lo mencionas les hace mucha falta-

-Arriba floja-**dijo Vera abriendo las cortinas de Lily estrepitosamente**

(La joven dio un salto cubriéndose con las sabanas de su cama, hasta el cuello.)

-Ya estaba despierta-**murmuro Lily cansada**

-Seguro-**dijo una Vera incrédula**

-Buenos días Lily-**le saludo Remi**

-Buenos días-**dijo Lily restregándose los ojos**

-Te esperamos en el comedor-**dijo Vera finalmente**

-Torrence, Sita y Mia nos esperan-**le explico Remi**

(Lily asintió con la cabeza y con gesto de su mano les dijo que se adelantaran, cuando al puerta se cerro, Lily se metió al baño que tenían las chicas en el cuarto cerrando con llave, no querría que otro "accidente" sucediera, abrió los grifos del agua y se metió al chorro de agua tal y como estaba, el agua helada le cayó en la cabeza y espalda haciéndola sentir sus dolientes y pesadas gotas, a pesar de eso ella no se quejo, por el contrario dio media vuelta y dejo que agua hiciera su trabajo y la despertara, se restregó la cara bajo el agua varias veces hasta que sintió que el sueño le abandonaba, Comenzando así su aseo, se enjabonaba y tallaba meditando en….no sabia exactamente que era lo que pensaba, se había levantado con una extraña sensación, mejor dicho con un extraño recuerdo, o…lo que fuera, pero todo aquello le sonaba a un escena sacada de una película de risa, o lesbia, que era lo peor, había soñado que Jazmine y ella se besaban, solo ante el recuerdo su estremeció, lo peor, no era eso…si no que, creer que Jazmine no era Jazmine, si no….James Potter¡eso si que estaba muy mal! O sea…soñar que Potter, Mister-Perfección-Potter la tocara, estaba grave, que bah ¡estaba demente! No le deseaba eso ni a su pero enemigo…mmm….Lily trato de no imaginar a James Potter tocándose a si mismo.

Abrió mas el grifo de agua fría, para bajar la temperatura de sus pensamientos, estar cerca de esos chicos le alteraba los nervios, en conclusión estar cerca de un merodeador afecta la salud mental de cualquiera….aunque..no había estado cerca de ellos, desde hace…un mes, dato curioso.

Salio de la bañera escurriendo como fideo y se cubrió con una toalla, tenia que olvidar todas aquellas locuras, porque eso eran locuras…imaginadas, por….tanto leer¡eso debería dejar de leer por un rato! No volvería a leer mas el libro de Julieta, ese libro le estaba afectando demasiado, estaba secándose el cuerpo y colocándose la rompa interior cuando el tirante de su sostén resbalo por su hombro, la chica volvió a subirlo de nuevo, recordando aquella sensación de placer cuando la mano de James le acaricio el seno con sus calidas manos, cerro los ojos dejándose llenar por aquel sentimiento, sus manos deslizándose por su cuerpo, por su estomago, pasando por el ombligo, bajando exquisitamente por su vientre y llegando justo a la gloria, en donde el calor de su cuerpo se concentraba¡plam! El ruido de la botella de crema cayendo al suelo le saco de sus pensamientos, estaba grave, muy grave, se vistió lo mas rápido posible para olvidar aquellas sucias imágenes, se mojo la cara para bajar la temperatura de esta y se seco con una toalla para manos, mientras se miraba al espejo, bajo la toalla lentamente para verse en el espejo, se había sonrojado y el color poco a poco se le iba bajando, respiro aliviada, se miro una vez mas y…

¡toc, toc, toc! Los grave sonidos de la puerta evitaron que gritara, sus manos le temblaban, aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella, no a ella¡¡¿¿Por qué a ella!)

-Remus, apúrate que me estoy haciendo del baño-**chillo la joven**

(Se pego a la pared llevándose las manos al pecho¡¡¡¿¿Remus¡¡Remus, podía…ser, tenia que ser un error, la cara de Lily se contorsiono pidiendo que la joven se hubiera equivocado.)

-Remus Jhon Lupin, no tengo todo el día, tengo que orinar-**aporreo la puerta la joven una vez mas**

(¡NOO¡NO¡No¡no! No a ella, porque…dios, porque dios era tan cruel con ella¡¡¡complot¡¡¡el cielo había hecho boicot contra ella!)

-Ándale Remi-**dijo otra voz**

-Esperamos en fila-**chillo la primera voz**

(Lily estaba aterrada, aferrada a la pared que había detrás de ella, sosteniéndola desesperadamente como si esta de un momento a otro se fuera a caer, habían escuchado mal¡¡¡eso! Sus oídos la habían engañado ¡y sus ojos también! Eso…¡el mundo se había vuelto loco! La luna era de queso, y McGonagall bailaría zamba en el gran comedor¡¡¡si! Esa era la respuesta a todo, con los ánimos en alto, la joven se separo de la pared, respiro profundamente, se coloco la capa tapándose el cuello, enseguida lo arreglaría, le quito el seguro a la puerta y la abrió lentamente.)

-Hombre…-**Silvy se quedo a la mitad de la frase…helada, junto con Jazmine**

-Ah, u…e..y…d-**tartamudeo James**

-Lamento haber tardado mucho, creí que se levantarían mas tarde chicas-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

-Eh…me caí de la cama-**dijo Silvy repentinamente**

-Bueno, apúrense, Remi y las demás chicas nos esperan para desayunar-**dijo Lily caminando hacia su cama dándoles las espalda**

(Sirius y James se miraron a si mismo aterrados, al parecer no había escuchado, sus corazones latían rápidamente, casi les da un paro cardiaco cuando Lily salio del baño en lugar de Remus, Silvy entro al baño aun nervioso, James se limito a esperar a que Sirius saliera, lo cual podría tardar años, pero…sus necesidades fisiológicas se le habían olvidado por completo de pronto, sus manos le temblaban, que va todo el cuerpo le temblaba a un así camino hacia Lily, la pelirroja, terminaba de colocarse la corbata y se ponía la capa de espaldas a James.)

-Lily-**murmuro James lentamente**

(Lily aferro sus manos a la capa.)

-Si Jazmine-**susurro Lily nerviosa**

-Tu-

(Lily cerró los ojos, el idiota tenia que callarse, no estaba lista para enfrentar aquello¡¡todo era un sueño¡¡Todo es un sueño! Se dijo así misma evadiendo por completo la realidad.)

-Si¿Qué sucede Jazmine?-**hablo Lily tratando de tranquilizarse**

-Eh, nada…solo, que..e perdido mi…libro de encantamientos-**mintió James**

-Mmmm…-**dijo Lily lentamente con las manos temblándole**-n..o, no lo he visto-**dijo Lily difícilmente**

-Oh, bueno…le diré a Silvy que, me preste el suyo-**finalizo Jazmine la conversación**

-Estabien-**dijo Lily estrepitosamente**

(Lily tomo sus cosas, no soportaría más tiempo en aquel lugar.)

-Nos vemos abajo-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

(Jazmine le devolvió la sonrisa y Lily paso como una flecha hacia la puerta, la cual cerro fuertemente como si tratara de evitar que los ocupantes de adentro salieran, después se precipito hacia la sala común y de ahí fuera del retrato camino por los pasillo mientras sentía que su mundo se caía por completo.

Jazmine golpeo la puerta con un puño, le mataba aquella impotencia¡impotencia por no poder decirle de frente la verdad¿Pero que podía hacer? Ella, ella¡él no tenia oportunidad! Lo había escuchado de sus propios labios ¡le odiaba¡Ella le odiaba a él! Le odiaba con todo su ser, no podía, no…)

-Será difícil, pero no imposible-**sonó una voz a sus espaldas**

(James volteo lentamente hacia aquella chica de cabellos negros y profundos ojos grises.)

-Vamos¿Qué chica no cae ante los encantos de un merodeador?-**dijo la chica altivamente, con aquella naturalidad muy propia de Sirius**

-Lo se, es solo…que, que-**murmuro James**

-Arriba esos ánimos, parece como si trataras de enamorar a Snape-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

James frunció el ceño-¿Snape¡¡no jodas!-**gruño James haciendo una mueca de asco**

(Sirius rió divertido, haciendo reír al mismo tiempo a James, los chicos rieron divertidos, Sirius puso una mano en el hombro de James dándole apoyo moral, de pronto los dos se vieron envueltos en una abrazo fraternal, cuando dejaron de reír, James suspiro aliviado, pestaño varias veces, miro a Sirius a la cara y…)

-¡Gay!-**gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo separándose bruscamente**

-Voy a baño-**dijo James secamente**

-Yo, voy a bañarme a los comunes-**dijo Sirius sonriendo divertido mientras su mente ya imaginaba cosas impuras**

-Guarro-**murmuro James**

(Camino desesperadamente por entre los pasillo, llego al gran comedor, entro en el y camino por entre sus mesas, el olor a desayuno caliente y fresco les llego a las narices provocándole nauseas.)

-Ey Lily ven-**grito Remi desde su lugar**

(Lilian miro a la joven, como no se había dado cuenta antes, como se había dejado cegar, era tan obvio, eran tan parecidos, no había muchas diferencias.)

-¿te sientes bien Lilian?-**pregunto Sundory**

(La pelirroja miro a su amiga aquellos ojos lilas le miraban desconcertados y preocupados.)

-Sundory tengo algo que decirte-**dijo Lily de pronto**

-Seguro¿Qué es? Porque no lo discutimos durante el desayuno-**dijo Sundory**

-Porque la comida me da asco en este momento-**dijo Lily firmemente**

(Ambas chicas salieron del comedor, Sundory seguía a Lilian si decir ni media palabra, se cruzaron con Jazmine y Silvy sin tomarlas en cuenta, Lilian miro hacia su alrededores, estaban en la planta baja de lado contrario a las mazmorras, en la mañana había poco transito por ahí, pues por ese lado solo llegabas a los jardines del colegio.)

-Tenias razón-**soltó Lily de pronto**

-Sobre que-**pregunto sundory**

-Sobre las chicas-**dijo Lily**

-Oh¿Qué hay con ellas?-**pregunto Sundory nerviosa evitando la mirada de Lily**

-Bueno…digamos, que el día de hoy tuve…un accidente, bueno realmente varios, es que…después de pensar y todo encaja…excepto por-**dijo Lily precipitadamente**

-Puedes explicarlo mas despacio-**pregunto Sundory**

-Que ellas, no son ellas-**dijo Lily y Sundory se limito a sonreír**

-Entonces…¿Qué son?-**pregunto Sundory, Lily miro inquisitivamente a Sundory**

-Lo sabias-**dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño**

-¿Saber que?-**pregunto Sundory**

-Claro…tu sabias, y los estuviste cubriendo todo el tiempo-**soltó Lily molesta**

-No se de que me hablas-**dijo Sundory tranquilamente**

-No me mientas-**gruño Lily molesta**-tu sabes que ellas, son ellos-**grito Lily furiosa**

-Ou, bueno algún día tendrías que saberlo, ya te estabas tardando, y tu me preocupabas mas que las demás-**dijo Sundory indiferente**

-¡Y porque no me lo dijiste!-**grito Lily sulfurada**

-Porque sabría que te pondrías de paranoica-**le dijo Sundory lentamente**

-No soy una paranoica-**se defendió Lily**

-Seguro, además..-**dijo Sundory**

-¿Además que?-**gruño Lily**

-Pues, se estaban llevando tan bien, no quería arruinar tus bellos momentos con ellos, son lindos, cuando dejan sus malos…modales-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

-Bueno, puede ser-**dijo Lily**-pero…lo acaban de arruinar-

-¿Saben que tu sabes?-**pregunto Sundory**

-No, me costo mucho…contenerme pero, bueno eso no es lo importante-

-¿Qué hicieron?-**pregunto Sundory**

-James me beso-**solto Lily**

-¿En serio?-**dijo Sundory sonriendo, Lily le fulmino con la mirada**-que mal…no debió…debió de ser extraño ser besado por una chica ¿no?-

-Pero era un hombre-**argumento Lily**-además estaba ebria y medio dormida, abuso de mi-

-¿James?-**pregunto Sundory incrédula**-si me dijeras Lucius Malfoy no tendría duda pero, James…no lo creo-

-Me estaba tocando, por muchos lugares y no paro de hacerlo, sabia que estaba dormida y por eso se aprovecho-**dijo Lily molesta**

-Pero tu estabas consiente, estabas despierta ¿no?-**dijo Sundory**

-Claro, que si…ese granuja-**murmuro Lily**

-O sea…estabas despierta y no lo detuviste, si no…lo dejaste seguir-**dijo Sundory lentamente**

-Si, quiero decir no-**grito Lily**-me estas confundiendo, ahm, ese no es el punto-

-Te gusta James-**soltó Sundory sonriendo**

-¡No!-**grito Lily**

-Porque…siento que me estas mintiendo-

-Ese no es el tema a discutir, el caso es que tu los estabas cubriendo, primero les das nuestras cosas y luego nos juntas por la fuerza-**grito Lillian molesta**

-Yo no…provoque esto-**aclaro Sundory**-y…ustedes estuvieron con ellas por gusto¿o acaso yo te obligue a hablares?-**pregunto Sundory**-hasta me acusaste de sentirme celosa de ellas-

-Ok, ahora ¿que vamos hacer?-**pregunto Lily**

-Ir a desayunar y a clases-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

-Yo no me voy acercar a ellos mas-**dijo Lily firmemente**-entendiste, no me voy acercar a ellos, y les voy a decir la verdad a las chicas-

(Lily dio media vuelta pero Sundory le detuvo agarrándole la mano.)

-No lo hagas de esta manera-**dijo Sundory tristemente**-yo, les iba a decir, pero…me pareció imprudente, los chicos se lo estaban pasando tan bien y ustedes, estaban tan felices-

(Lily cerro los ojos molesta consigo misma, y es que aun a pesar de la negación rotunda que la razón le daba, el corazón le gritaba todo lo contrario.)

-Esto te costara muy caro-**dijo Lily secamente**

-¿Me costara?-**pregunto Sundory confundida**-yo solo trataba de dejar las cosas en paz, solo date cuenta Lily, no hay discordia, no hay peleas-

-Estas demente-**grito Lily furiosa**

-Lily yo…-

-Tu solo creías hacer lo correcto-**murmuro Lily**

-Exacto-

-Bueno, a veces lo correcto no es lo mejor, Sundory, entiende, hay algo mas importante que unos buenos momentos-**dijo Lily lentamente**

-Yo creo que esto nos ayudara-

-Orgullo, Sundory, orgullo, abre los ojos cariño, yo, nunca seré nada mas que la enemiga de ellos-**dijo Lily firmemente**-ni Vera, ni Torrence, mucho menos Sita y Mia, serán sus amigas, me escuchas ¡jamás!-**grito Lily furiosa**

-Solo…son buenos, tu te diste cuenta, te gusta James-**dijo Sundory tristemente**

-No, de ellos solo conozco la crueldad-**afirmo Lily**

-No seas cabezota-**soltó Sundory molesta**-son buenos, Lily, lo aceptaste, te llevas muy bien con Sirius y James, no son tan pesados como tu pensabas, son buenos amigos-**dijo Sundory desesperadamente**

-No se de lo que hablas-**fue lo ultimo que dijo Lilian antes de dar media vuelta**

-¡No Lilian!-**grito Sundory por todo el pasillo**

(La joven siguió caminando ignorando a Sundory que el gritaba desesperadamente.)

-Lilian ¿Qué sucede?-**le pregunto Vera**

(Las chicas llegan en ese momento, todas le miraban confundidas.)

-Ey, Lilian te hablo¿A dónde vas?-**pregunto de nuevo Vera**

-A tirarme de la torre de astronomía-**gruño Lily molesta**

-Eso va doler-**dijo Silvy sonriendo**

-Eso es justo lo que quiero-**le dijo Lily**

-Vamos, mujer…las penas con pan son buenas, porque no vamos a comer ….-**le dijo Silvy**

-Cierra la boca, no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra-**le grito Lily**

(Silvy miro a Lilian desconectada, de nuevo ahí estaba su mirada llena de odio y rabia.)

-Ah yo..-

-Ey, ella no tiene la culpa de tus malos humores-**le defendió Mia**

-Síguela defendiendo, con el tiempo veras lo paradójico que resulta ser-**dijo Lily sonriendo sarcásticamente**

-No tengo la mas mínima intención de aguantar tu estúpidos humores-**le dijo Mia seriamente**

-No lo estoy pidiendo-

-¿Qué vas hacer Lily?-**pregunto Sundory preocupada**

(Lily volteo su rostro hacia Sundory enfurecida.)

-Te lo voy a decir cariño, voy a caminar por ese pasillo y con el primero que me encuentre ya sea hombre o mujer, le voy a invitar un trago, lo voy a drogar durante todo el día, a la media noche cuando nadie este despierto, lo voy a llevar a algún lugar para abrirlo vivo, y veré cuantos litros de sangre se necesitan para que se muera una persona, y mientras el tipo se esta desangrando como un cerdo le voy a sacar las viseras y tal vez hasta el cerebro, después me voy bañar con su sangre y me comeré sus órganos, eso es lo que haré-**dijo Lily sarcásticamente**

-Cariño me das miedo cuando hablas de esa forma-**dijo Sundory nerviosa**

-Ese es el punto-**murmuro Sita**

-Pero me parece mas practico drogarme hasta quedar inconciente, con suerte despierto tres días después, y el Apocalipsis ya haya llegado-**fue lo último que dijo Lily antes de seguir su camino**

-No esta hablando en serio ¿verdad?-**pregunto Jazmine**

-Con ella nunca se sabe-**dijo Sita**-tiene una extraña forma de ser, pero…eso de quedar inconciente por medio de drogas…suena muy tentador-

-Yo me ahogaría en ron-**murmuro Mia**

-Lo que menos Lily necesita en este momento, son ideas-**murmuro Sundory**

-¿Podemos saber que sucedió?-**pregunto Torrence**

-Si, es raro que…tu perfecta hermana se moleste contigo-**se mofo Mia**

-Ah, es…que, yo tuve la culpa, y es verdad-**dijo Sundory**

-Y no nos dirás-**dijo Sita**

-No es el momento, vayan a clases-**se excuso Sundory**

-Vayamos-**dijo Vera empujando a Mia**

(Las chicas dieron media vuelta, Sundory jalo discretamente por el brazo a Silvy y a James, los chicos comprendieron entonces.)

-Ahora volvemos, espera aquí-**le susurro Silvy**

(Mia iba enfurruñada y de malas pulgas por los pasillos.)

-Ay, olvide unas cosas…ahora las alcanzo-**dijo Jazmine**-me compañas Silvy-

-Claro, ahora las alcanzamos-**dijo Silvy**

(Las chicas asintieron lentamente y fueron a clases.)

-¿Qué sucedió sundory?-**pregunto Sirius cuando los chicos se reencontraron con Sundory**

-Lily…-

-Sabe la verdad-**dio James**

-Así es-**dijo Sundory**-su reacción no a sido muy….tranquila, lo peor de todo es que…bueno, en parte tiene razón, no me imagino lo que dirán Mia y Sita-**dijo Sundory al borde de las lagrimas**

-Lo lamento tanto-**dijo Sirius abrazándola**

-Yo, solo…-

-Es mi culpa-**dijo James repentinamente**

-Oh, no…no-**dijo Sundory rápidamente**-no es su culpa joven Potter, es simplemente su orgullo, ella me lo dijo….no importa que tan bien se haya sentido con ustedes o cuanto aprecio les haya tomado, para ella solo hay una imagen¡¡si no fuera tan cabezota!-**le explico las chica entre lagrimas**

-Pensándolo mejor….creo que en realidad si te va a resultar extremadamente muy complicado, conquistarla-**dijo Sirius**

-Gracias por el apoyo hermano-**dijo James sarcásticamente**

-De nada, para que estamos si no-

-Me temo que todo esto va acabar muy mal-**dijo Sundory**-todo esto solo sirvió para destrozar corazones-

-No lo veas así, yo aprendí varios métodos para cuidar mi cabello y mi cutis-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

-Lo peor de todo es que esta pesadilla aun no acaba-**dijo James**

-Quien fue tan cruel para hacerles esto-**dijo Sundory tristemente**

(Estaban sentado en la sala común cayados, eran las nueve de la noche, la tranquilidad del lugar les dejaba pensar, no había visto a Lily en todo el día, Sundory temía que en verdad se hubiera drogado, Sundory estaba recargada en el hombro de Jazmine, las dos miraban el fuego bailar en la chimenea, Sirius jugaba con un crucigrama agitándolo en el aire mientras se recargaba en Sundory, Remus leía en el sillón de a lado, Vera Sita y Mia jugaban cartas con Patrice en una mesa, afuera una brutal lluvia caía golpeando sin piedad los cristales.)

-Sabes, jamás pensé que todo esto terminara así-**murmuro James**

-Yo no tenia idea-**susurro Sirius**

-Me quería aferrar a la idea de que…pudieran convivir en paz, nos llevamos bien entre nosotros-**dijo Sundory tristemente**

-Mia no es tan gruñona después de todo-**dijo Sirius**-es divertida, muy agradable y linda cuando quiere serlo-

-Lily es tan linda, tan hermosa, tan…magnifica-**confeso James**-es como el mar…tranquila y pasiva, como una noche romántica, terrible e incontrolable cual tormenta marina-

(Vera cerro el libro cansada)

-Me voy a dormir, ayer…me dormí muy tarde, hasta mañana chicas-**dijo Vera sonriendo**-y quiten esa cara, al rato Lily vendrá a pedirles disculpas-

-Gracias Vera-**dijo James tristemente**

(Vera desapareció por las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas mientras que Sita y Mia le seguían.)

-Mañana voy a hacerme un maniquiure¿te apuntas Silvy?-**pregunto Torrence**

-Seguro-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**-además creo que a mi cabello le hace falta un mejor corte-

-Si, creo que un corte de estilo degrafilado te vendría mejor-**dijo Torrence**

-Cierto-**dijo Sirius**

-Ah, eres tan linda, me gustaría ser como tu….lastima que no seas hombre…seguro que serias todo un bombón-**dijo Torrence divertida**

-Tenlo por seguro-**dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo**

(La chica morena desapareció por las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de chicas)

-Me pregunto si seguirá dándome masajes cuando vuelva a mi verdadera forma, con lo mucho que me hacen falta, y dios sabe que esa chica tiene unas manos….que llevarían a cualquiera a la gloria, si cuando medio el masaje hubiera sido hombre, me la tiraba en ese instante-**dijo Sirius imprudentemente**

-Nadie sacaría tanta ventaja de esta situación como tu-**dijo Remus molesto**

-Vamos, hablando sinceramente, nunca te dieron ganas de tirarte a una de esas chicas-**dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo**-ninguna de ellas es fea-

-No lo niego-**dijo Remus**-pero…-

-No eres un santo, mucho menos un niño-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

-Tal vez un par de veces…a Torrence, a Vera..-

-Si Vera se ve tan excitante cuando te explica las cosas, se mueve tan gracioso y te susurra de tal forma que si me explicara el Kamasutra…dios ni pensarlo-**comento Sirius**

(James carraspeo ruidosamente, Sirius miro a su amigo y James le señalo a Sundory.)

-Sin ofender Sundory, tápate los oídos, para que no nos escuches-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

-Yo creo que…-

(El retrato se abrió, la joven de cabellos rojos entro mojando el piso de la sala común, estaba empapada hasta las entrañas, su rostro demacrado, solo complementaba el cuadro depresivo, Sundory se levanto de su lugar rápidamente, James también lo hizo.)

-¿En donde has estado?-**pregunto Sundory**

(La pelirroja giro su rostro hacia su amiga, sus ojos verdes reflejaban la tremenda confusión que había en su interior, así como el enojo y la tristeza.)

-Drogándome-**respondió la joven indiferente**

(El silencio que siguió fue bastante incomodo, Lily siguió su camino como si nada.)

-¿Es una broma verdad?-**pregunto Sundory**

-No que va, creo que los treinta pericazos que me di, pronto me dejaran inconsciente-**dijo Lily mientras subía las escaleras** (Pericazo: forma vulgar de llamarle al hecho de inhalar cocaína)

(Sundory corrió hacia las escaleras rápidamente)

-Apestas a hierva-**se quejo sundory**

-Es que me fume medio kilo de marihuana-**contesto Lily antes de cerrar tras si la puerta de los dormitorios de las chicas**

-¿Están seguros de que ella esta bien de la cabeza?-**pregunto Sirius, los chicos miraron a Sirius inquisitivamente**

-Y tu muy cuerdo ¿no?-**gruño James**

-Sabes…me habían dado ganas de darme un muy buen faje con ella, pero…pensándolo bien, mejor paso-**soltó Sirius**

-Sirius…cierra la boca-**le dijo Remus, su amigo le miro molesto**-cayadito te vez mas bonito-

(Sundory respiro pesadamente y aun no terminaba.

Lily cerro la puerta de su cuarto ruidosamente, y se dejo caer al suelo sin fuerzas, estaba cansada, triste, agobiada, destrozada, con el alma y el corazón hecho pedazos, se llevo las manos a la cara mientras su rostro mostraba la mezcla de sentimientos que en ese momento sentía, se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar para tratar de amortiguar el dolor que le quemaba por dentro, las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas rápidamente, se mordió las manos tratando de ahogar el grito que se le anudaba en la garganta, un grito desesperado que la mataba lentamente mientras esperaba la oportunidad de salir de su orgullosa garganta.

Ya no quería levantarse, ya no quería seguir, ya no quería ser, ya no quería estar, el mundo se había derrumbado de manera tan estrepitosa que el golpe contra el suelo la había dejado inhabilitada para cualquier cosa, era terrible despertar una mañana y saber que todo lo que tú creías era mentira.

Los sollozos amortiguados de la habitación eran sofocados por el constante golpeteo de la lluvia, lentamente dejo caer su cabeza en el suelo llorando, llorando amargamente por él y por ella, mas por ella que por él, al final era como le habían predicho, era terriblemente doloroso tener el corazón partido por la mitad.

Los chicos entraron a su cuarto un tanto abatidos, Sundory entro con ellos.)

-Chicos-**dijo Sundory lentamente**

-¿Que sucede Sundory?-**pregunto Remus**

-Yo, los quiero mucho saben-**comenzó a decir lentamente la joven**

(Los cuatro la miraron un tanto asustados, cuando Sundory decía eso, era que algo nada beneficioso para ellos, sucedería.)

-Yo-**dijo Sundory jugando con sus dedos**-ah, ustedes saben que, a mi me duele mas, pero….-**dijo la joven con un nudo en la garganta**-tengo que decirles la verdad-**termino por decir Sundory entre sollozos**

(Ninguno abrió la boca, ni siquiera hicieron el intento de hacerlo, cada uno miro a los demás y así mismos, Sundory alzo la vista hacia los chicos cada uno asintió a su modo, James con un simple parpadeo lento y pesado, Sirius con una leve inclinación y Remus con un gesto de su mano, Peter se limito mover los labios.)

-Puede resultar peor si no lo haces-**dijo Sirius secamente**

-No creo que todas reaccionen como Lily-**dijo Sundory intentando sonreír**

-Eso esperamos-**dijo Remus intentando buscar alguna esperanza**

-Es una lastima, Mia es buena resolviendo crucigramas ¿saben?-**dijo Sirius lentamente**

-Vera es excelente en Runa Antiguas, nunca le había entendido tanto a una chica, y siempre me pide ayuda para Historia de la magia-**comento Remus**

-Lily es excelente haciendo cualquier tarea, me dejaba copear, leía libros conmigo, es buena en pociones, mucho mejor que Snivellus, es una chica interesante-**dijo James**

-Y Torrence-**añadió Sirius**-sabe mucho sobre moda y cotilleos, siempre me logra sacar una sonrisa, me trataba muy bien-

-Y Sita-**agrego Remus**-es divertida, siempre hace comentarios oportunos-

(Sundory se acerco a los jóvenes y les abrazo, la joven lloraba tristemente, mientras que los tres contenían las ganas de hacerlo.)

-A la cama chicos, mañana será un día difícil-**dijo Sundory sonriendo**

(La chica salio y una puerta se cerro, camino lentamente sintiendo llevar una pesada carga sobre si, cada vez que se alejaba del dormitorio de las chicas, también sus esperanzas se desvanecían.

Mia se levanto de muy buen humor, se apresuro a asearse y a vestirse muy contenta.)

-¿Y esa sonrisa?-**pregunto Sita**

-Le diré a Silvy que me acompañe a partir un par de culos-**dijo Mia sonriendo**

-¿A quienes?-**pregunto Torrence**

-A unos Slytherin, esa chica defiende muy bien el orgullo gryffindor-**dijo Mia muy contenta**

(Vera, Torrence y Sita sonrieron complacidas, desde que las chicas habían aparecido el mal humor de su compañera se había esfumado casi por completo.)

-Entonces apurémonos-**dijo Vera**-tengo que ver a Jazmine, se quedo con uno de mis trabajos-

-Eh y yo tengo que jugar una partida de cartas con Patrice antes de entrar a clases-**dijo Sita divertida**

-Si, se me a ocurrido que tal vez Remi quiera que le depile las cejas, quedara divina-**dijo Torrence sonriendo**

(Las jóvenes salieron comentando diversas cosas, pasaron por la habitación de sus compañeras, pero estas ya se habían levantado y no estaban en aquel cuarto, entraron en el comedor y las vieron como de costumbre, sentadas comiendo, platicando y sonriendo, con ese aire atractivo que las caracterizaba desde siempre, Sundory comía sin ganas a lado de Jazmine que intentaba animarla.)

-¿Qué hay chicas?-**les saludo Mia**

-Nada Mia-**respondió Silvy sonriendo**

-Vamos a jugar Patrice-**dijo Sita sacando la baraja**

-Chicas..-**dijo Sundory**

(El rostro de los merodeadores se transformo por completo, Remus miro a Sundory indicándole que no era el momento mas oportuno.)

-No hemos visto a Lily-**respondió Mia indiferente**

-Que lastima, creo que…-**dijo Sundory siguiéndole el juego**

-Hablando de la reina de roma-**dijo Vera señalando la puerta**

(Todas dirigieron su mirada a la joven que entraba, pálida, ojerosa con los ojos rojos caminaba a paso lerdo Lily parecía como si hubiera resucitado de entre los muertos, su cansada mirada viajo por la mesa de los Gryffindor y las encontró, ahí estaban, justo ahí, en medio de toda la mesa para lucirse como de costumbre, con sus malditas y endemoniadas caras de belleza perfecta, como les odiaba, como les aborrecía, como les detestaba, su mira verde se lleno de ira y rabia, aquella escena hubiera durado mas de no ser por el chico que la tomo por los hombros y la llevo a la mesa de Ravenclaw a un lugar distante y separado de todos.)

-¿Te sientes mejor Lily?-**pregunto Alex**-uy creo que no-

-Asquerosas babosas inmundas-**pronuncio con rencor la chica**

-Creí que solo era una-**murmuro Alex**

-Puedes creerlo, son ellos, no ellas-**dijo Lily ahogando un grito de desesperación**-fui un estúpida Alex, una total y completa estúpida-

-¿Lily de que me hablas?-**pregunto el joven sin comprender**

-De que mas va hacer Alex-**dijo Lily fastidiada**

-De S.W.-**intuyo el joven**

-¡No!-**dijo Lily pendiendo los ojos en blanco**-y tampoco quiero hablar sobre eso, pero…es que….soy una idiota, una invesil, una tarada-**soltó Lily llena de furia**

-Ya lo sabíamos, dinos algo novedoso-**comento Alex sarcásticamente**

-Pero es que acaso el mundo esta ciego, Alex por el amor de dios ¡abre los ojos!-**le dijo Lily un tanto molesta**

-Tal vez si me das una pista, podré hacerle al Sherlock Holmes-**dijo Alex**

-Joder con este puto mundo-**gruño la pelirroja**-que no ves que ellas son los merodeadores-

(Alex se quedo sin habla, parpadeo un par de veces antes de decir lo siguiente)

-¿Qué?-**susurro el joven**

-Silvy, Paty, Jazmine, y Remi no son otros que los famosísimos merodeadores, en carne y hueso, solo que…cuerpo de mujer-**le explico Lily**

(Alex giro su vista hacia las jóvenes que desayunaban entre risas y comentarios, la miro una por una, vaya ¡joder! Se parecían mucho y no se había dado cuenta, de hecho…nadie lo notaria si no se lo dijesen, giro a ver a su amiga y entonces….)

-¿QQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEE!-**grito Alex a todo pulmón**

-Irónico ¿no?-**dijo Lily mientras comía una fruta**

(La gente le miro como si fuera un bicho raro, Sundory le miro nerviosa, pero el joven se limito a sonreír y decirle a la joven de ojos lilas que Lily estaba medio loca.)

-Haber…estas-

-No te estoy mintiendo, es la verdad, es cierto todo lo que te digo, ya lo viste, no puedo mentir-**dijo Lily exasperada**

-O sea…no lo saben ¿verdad?-**dijo Alex señalando a las chicas**

-Obvio ¿no?-**dijo la joven**

-Que bueno que lo mencionas, pensaba en tirarme a Silvy, ugh que asco-**comento Alex**

-¿Y quieres saber que es todavía mas paradójico?-**dijo Lily mientras tomaba y miraba una manzana**

-Haber-**dijo Alex interesado**-no me digas, Black trato de tirarse a un hombre-**se adelanto a decir Alex y Lily negó con la cabeza**

-Me caldee con Potter-**soltó Lily indiferente mordiendo la manzana**

-¿Perdón?-**dijo Alex asombrado**

-Eso, me faje, me di un lote, me la monte, un free-**dijo Lili moviendo las manos desesperadamente**-y me gusto, por cierto menciono que él seguía siendo mujer-

(La joven espero la reacción de Alex, el chico se había quedado con la boca completamente abierta, de pronto de su garganta salio un sonido medio extraño que no tardo en convertirse en una sonora carcajada.)

-Ajajajajajajajajajajajaja tu aajajajajajajajajaj te jajajajajaj es que jajajajajajajaja no jajajajaja-**le joven se partía de la risa sobre la mesa, Lily le miro molesta y no tuvo piedad al lanzarle la manzana y el frutero completo en la cabeza**

-Eres un estúpido-**dijo Lily molesta mientras le aventaba una naranja**-invesil-**esta vez fue una pera**-tarado-**salio una ciruela**-inútil-**una mandarina**-zopenco-**otra manzana**-idiota-**una guayaba**-¡te odio!-

(La joven se levanto del lugar echa una furia, Alex también lo hizo aun entre risas.)

-Lily, yo no soy el culpable y lo sabes-**dijo Alex intentando recuperar la respiración**

(La joven se agacho y le lanzo la misma naranja, que el joven esquivo fácilmente.)

-No vas a ganar nada aventándome las cosas-**le dijo Alex seriamente**-tal vez desquitar un poco tu coraje-

(Lily le ignoro y dio media vuelta, mientras se enterraba las uñas de desesperación.)

-Ven cariño, no te comportes como una niña-**le grito Alex tratando de agarrarle por el brazo**

(Lily salio del lugar envuelta en un ambiente de desesperación y desolación.)

-Esta medio loquita-**murmuro Sita**

-Que dicen vamos a jugar con los chulitos de Slytherin-**dijo Mia divertida**

-Claro-**dijo Jazmine**-en un momento vengo, voy…por unas cosas-

(Jazmine salio del lugar así sin mas.)

-Me duele es estomago-**murmuro Peter**

-Has comido muy rápido-**le dijo Torrence**

-No, me…-

(Patrice se levanto de su asiento y salio del lugar estrepitosamente, Remus y Silvy se miraron extrañados, Remus miro a Silvy y noto que las finas manos, comenzaban a engrosarse un poco, ambas chicas se fueron cuenta y corrieron del gran comedor buscando esconderse en algún lugar.

Silvy sintió como la falda le apretaba fuertemente la cintura, mientras que Remus se aguantaba el dolor de tener los pies dentro de unos zapatos de un numero mas chico que lo normal y muy delgado.

James se metió debajo de de uno de los pasillos secretos de Hogwarts mientras trataba de agarrarse de las paredes, todo el mundo se veía borroso y nublado, la cabeza le dolía y el cuerpo se le hacia sumamente pesado, tropezó con sus propias piernas y cayó al suelo rápidamente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sudando y agitado entre las sabanas se levanto.)

-Me alegra que ya haya despertó señor Lupin-**le dijo la severa voz de minerva McGonagall**

(Se levanto lentamente sintiendo incomodo, como si estuviera dentro de un cuerpo demasiado grande para él, alzo sus manos lentamente, le parecían exageradamente grandes, se toco a si mismo para comprobar si era verdad se llevo las manos a la cara el torso y el cuello.)

-Si señor Lupin, la poción ha perdido su efecto-**le confirmo Minerva**

(Remus se levanto y se miro las piernas¡Había vuelto a la normalidad!)

-Le traeremos sus ropas-**dijo Minerva sonriendo**

(Remus le miro desconcertado, la profesora le presto un espejo, fue cuando se dio cuenta, que llevaba falda y su cabeza era coronada por un moño blanco, el chico se metió de nuevo entre las sabanas un tanto apenado.)

-Esperemos que los señores Potter, Black y Pettigrew, se encuentren bien-

-¿No están aquí?-**pregunto Remus**

-No-**dijo Minerva**-si alguien les ve, será una baja…para su orgullo-

(Sirius se escondió detrás del velo, unos chicos de Ravenclaw pasaban cotilleando, seria totalmente humillante que le vieran con aquellas ropas tan entalladas y femeninas, tuvo que esperar cinco minutos, para que pudiera volver a salir, se saco los zapatos que le apretaban terriblemente y los dejo en medio del pasillo tirados, continuo su camino siempre fijándose que nadie le viera, se deshizo de las tiras de colores que le adornaban el cabello, y todo lo femenino que pudiera delatarle, logro llegar hasta el retrato de la dama gorda, se cerro lo mas que pudo la capa y dijo la contraseña.)

-Fortuna mayor-**dijo Sirius firmemente**

-Deberías estar en clases-**le reprendió el retrato**

-Fortuna mayor-**se limito a decir Sirius**

(La dama gorda le abrió el paso molesta, para su suerte todo estaban en clase, por lo tanto la sala común estaba vacía, subió a los dormitorios y comenzó a quitarse las ropas con cierta dificultad, su cuerpo se le hacia demasiado difícil de controlar, así que a tropezones logro cambiarse revisando que todo volviera estar en su lugar y de su tamaño adecuado, se coloco el collar de estoperoles que solía llevar, cuando al puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

James entraba al cuarto tambaleándose, y con cara de cansado, se tumbo en su cama y respiro aliviado.)

-Será mejor que te cambies, y cierres las piernas-**le dijo Sirius disgustado**

(El joven sonrió y se levanto de la cama.)

-Ah sido terrible-**dijo James**-casi me ven unos Slytherin-

-Yo tuve que pasar por unos Ravenclaw, pero…heme aquí-**dijo Sirius tratando de moverse con naturalidad**-no se tu, pero…me cuesta moverme-

-A mi también, siento las piernas como si fueran de plomo-**dijo James**

-Pero estoy contento de volver a tenerme-**dijo Sirius abrazándose a si mismo**-ya comenzaba a extrañarme-

(James puso los ojos en blanco.)

-Me alegra aunque…-**dijo James lentamente**

(Ambos se miraron en silencio, esta bien, volvían a ser quienes eran, pero eso significaba que no mas amigos de las Damon girls, ninguno de los dos hablo mas el silencio fue roto por la entrada catastrófica de Peter, el chillo rodó por el suelo dándose un terrible golpe, James y Sirius rieron estridentemente, mientras el joven se levantaba torpemente.)

-Me convertí de nuevo, en el baño de chicas-**dijo Peter de pronto**

(Sirius estaba que se partía de risa.)

-Luego unas chicas creyeron que era alguna especie de fantasma y me echaron a punta de varita-**les relato Peter**-no me reconocieron claro-

(James se agarraba el estomago.)

-Fue difícil llegar hasta aquí, no puedo moverse con naturalidad-

-¿Viste a Moony?-**pregunto de pronto Sirius**

-No, para nada-**dijo Peter quitándose las ropas**

(La sonrisa de James desapareció y se cambio de ropas rápidamente no tardo mucho, además de que generalmente acostumbraba a ponerse las cosas al aventón nunca demostraba estar muy arreglado, por el contrario prefería estar desalineado.

Los tres caminaron por los pasillos lentamente con sus cuerpos originales y estando agradecidos por eso, llegaron hasta la enfermería en donde encontraron a McGonagall que platicaba con Remus.)

-Señores-**dijo Minerva severamente**

-Hola Minerva-**le saludaron Sirius y James sonriendo**

-Estamos de maravilla-**dijo James**

-Si es bueno volver a tener todos nuestros correspondientes atributos-**dijo Sirius altivamente**

-Me alegra que hayan regresado señores-**dijo Madame Pomfrey con una bandeja en la mano**

-A nosotros mas créeme-**dijo James**

-Tener cuerpo de mujer, no es lo mejor que uno pueda esperar-**dijo Sirius**

-Entonces supongo que han aprendido algo-**dijo Albus Dumbledore desde la entrada de la enfermería**

-Dumbly-**exclamaron Remus, James y Sirius**

-James, Remus Sirius, Peter¿Cómo se sienten?-**pregunto el director sonriendo**

-Siento mi cuerpo pesado-**dijo Sirius**

-Siento las piernas como si fueran de hierro-**exclamo James**

-Me cuesta levantar los brazos-**dijo Remus**

-Me pesa el abdomen-**dijo Peter**

-Nah, eso de siempre-**dijo Sirius burlonamente**

-Madame Pomfrey-**dijo Albus seriamente**

-Es natural, su cuerpo como mujer, era más ligero, tenía menos musculatura-**se limito a decir la enfermera**-es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvan a acostumbrarse a su masa corporal-

-¿No hay algo que les ayude?-**pregunto Minerva**

-Si Minerva, estas pociones les ayudaran a recuperar su movilidad, aunque claro no toda-**dijo Madame Pomfrey lentamente**

(Los chicos las bebieron sin rechistar aunque sabían a pescado pasado, de inmediato sintieron los efectos pues el cuerpo se les hizo mas ligero.)

-¿Qué tal los reflejos?-**pregunto Albus**

-No lo sabré hasta que este montado sobre un escoba-**dijo James sonriendo**

(Las chicas estaban distanciada, la clase de Estudios Muggles resultaba ser todo un fiasco, Lily estaba totalmente aislada disfrutando de ella y su entera soledad, mientras que las chicas discutían sobre sus proyectos para fin de año.)

-¿A dónde crees que fueron las chicas?-**pregunto Mia**

-No lo se, tal vez se sentía mal-**dijo Vera**

-No creen que…-**dijo Torrence nerviosa**

(Un silencio profundo se hizo en el lugar, nadie quería hablar de eso)

-Vamos Torrence debieron de avisarnos si eso sucedería-**dijo Sita**

-Nunca avisaron cuando los merodeadores se fueron ¿Por qué avisar ahora?-**razono Vera**

-No yo no quiero que esos zopencos vuelvan-**dijo Mia molesta**

-Si, las chicas son mas divertidas-**dijo Sita sonriendo**

-Pero tiene que volver en algún momento-**dijo Sundory**

-Tu lo que quieres ver son a tus novios-**dijo Mia irritada**

-No son mis novios-**dijo Sundory cansada**

-Bueno, al menos ya no recibirán desprecios y desplantes de tu hermanita modelo-**dijo Mia mirando a Lily**

-Déjala en paz-**dijo Sundory rápidamente**-no se ha sentido bien estos últimos días-

-Si eso ya lo notamos-**dijo Sita molesta**

-Esta…un poco alterada, pero ya se le pasara-**dijo Sundory lentamente**

-¿Cuándo?-**pregunto Mia**-yo no pienso soportarla-

-Nadie te lo esta pidiendo-**dijo Torrence**

(Mia le fulmino con la mirada.)

-Ey, las que estamos con Lily, somos Sundory Torrence y yo, ustedes no tienen porque quejarse-**dijo Vera molesta**

-No se como carajos la soportan-**gruño Mia**

-Porque es nuestra amiga-**dijo Torrence secamente**

(Mia se dio media vuelta mientras hacia gestos poco agradables, Sita comenzó a conversar con ella ignorando a las demás, Vera y Torrence se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre algunos temas muggles, Sundory se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba Lily.)

-Te ves terrible-**dijo Sundory lentamente**

-Me siento terrible-**dijo Lily secamente**

-Yo…quería ahorrarte este sufrimiento-**dijo Sundory lentamente**-perdóname-

(Lily alzo la vista al techo y negó con la cabeza.)

-Sundory escúchame, yo…me siento muy mal, no quiero hablar de esto-**dijo la pelirroja secamente**

-Solo quería saber si tal vez algún día por muy lejano y muy remoto que este fuese tu…-**dijo sundory lentamente algo indecisa**-le darías una oportunidad a los chicos-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**dijo Lily sin mirarla**

-Pues, porque….no han entrado a ninguna clase, solo puede significar una cosa-**dijo Sundory serenamente**

(La joven parpadeo varias veces dándole a entender a Sundory que captaba la idea, Lily se mojo los labios paseando su lengua por estos.)

-No lo se-**respondió Lily**

-Sabes algo-**murmuro Sundory**-no puedo evitar no notarlo, pero…creo que-**Sundory dudo en decir lo siguiente, pero al final lo hizo tal vez le ayudaría a Lily a inclinar la balanza de una buena vez por todas**-James en verdad te quiere-**las palabras cayeron pesadamente**-él, busca en ti una verdadera compañera, nada de juegos, lo se…-**ya no quería seguir escuchado**-él te quiere Lily, en verdad te quiere-

(Suficiente, Sundory se levanto del lugar y se fue, la pelirroja agacho la mirada y se mordió los labios de desesperación, lo que había escuchado había sido suficiente para abrirle una nueva grita en el corazón, contuvo los sollozos con todas sus fuerzas mientras ocultaba su rostro tras los mechones de color fuego, así mismo ocultando las cristalinas lagrimas que caían sobre la paleta del escritorio, que dolor que terrible dolor sentía en aquel momento.

La noche caía lentamente, las jóvenes platican y reía en medio de la cena, Albus entro al comedor, seguido de McGonagall, dio media vuelta sonrió y se dirigió a sus alumnos.)

-Queridos alumnos, denegó que avisarles que desgraciadamente, nuestras chicas de intercambio han vuelto a su escuela, lo lamento mucho por quienes les apreciaban-**el gran comedor se lleno de quejas por parte del genero masculino y un por de alegría y satisfacción por las mujeres**-Pero quiero informarles que nuestros queridos alumnos, han regresado a casa-

(Los merodeadores entraron al gran comedor entre gritos y saludos de las chicas que les amaban, los aplausos y los vítores volaban por el aire, por algunos instantes creyeron ver en sus caras la alegría y la satisfacción que les producía volver a estar en aquel lugar, pero al pasar por cierto lugar, sus rostros se cubrieron de tristeza y hasta dolor.

James miro hacia otro lado en donde unas chicas de Ravenclaw le miraban embobadas, no podía negar que era bueno volver a ser quien era, volver a provocar ese miedo y respeto que imponía, aun mas volver a ser adorado y amado por gran parte del colegio, sin embargo, se creía capaz de dejarlo todo con tal de tener una sola mirada sincera, bella hermosa, llena de gracias y belleza, libre de odio o rencor de cierta chica oji-verde, a la cual por cierto, busco entre la gente, sin embargo no se encontraba.

Las jóvenes miraron a los chicos con rencor, se sentaron calladas y terminaron su cena lo mas rápido posible, no querían verles las caras a esos patanes, barbajanes y narcisistas tíos, Sundory se abrió paso entre las chicas se sentó entre los merodeadores mientras que Diva y las bratzs corrían a estar entre ellos y sentirse de nuevo las reinas del mundo.)

-Así que…¿quieres que te crea?-**dijo el chico fríamente**

Lily meneo la cabeza desolada-Te estoy diciendo la verdad-

-Vamos Lily razónalo suena descabellado-**se quejo el joven**

-Severus te digo la verdad, yo tampoco lo creía, se me hacia tonto, ilógico, y sin embrago…-**murmuro Lily**

-Bueno, esa si que es una gran sorpresa ni yo me la esperaba-**dijo Severus con una socarrona sonrisa en los labios**-los merodeadores, los machos mas machos de todo Hogwarts, convertidos en unas dulces princesitas, al menos lo pude ver con mis propios ojos-

(La joven volvió a menear la cabeza afligidamente)-No es momento para eso ¿quieres?-**dijo Lily tristemente**

-Supongo que paso algo mas-**murmuro Snape seriamente**

-No supones mal-**dijo Lily soltando un resoplido pesado**-no se como decírtelo-

-Pues si te quedas callada seguro que no me entero-**dijo Snape**

-No empieces como Alex-**le pidió la pelirroja**

-No me compares con tu amigo ese-**gruño Snape molesto**

-Estaba ebria-**soltó Lily**-es lo único que diré en mi defensa-

-Supongo que fue algo muy aterrante-**siseo Snape**

-Hicimos una pijama-**comenzó a decir Lily**-pero ya sabes Mia siempre tiene que cargársela conmigo, así que la mande a la fregada como de costumbre, me fui a encerrar al cuarto en donde dormíamos, llegaron ellas con ánimos de fiesta, les seguí la corriente cantamos, bailamos nos divertimos, fui con Jazmine a la sala común… me emborrache hasta casi perder la conciencia, de hecho creo que desde que empezó la velada estaba perdida ya, en fin deje que Jazmine me llevara a la cama, no se como…no se porque, perdí el control de mi misma y termine besando a Potter-**contó la joven afligida**

(El silencio inhóspito se hizo en el lugar, la joven esperaba el veredicto de su juez y verdugo.)

-Eso si que es traumante-**murmuro Severus**

-Mi…yo..no se que hacer, se que…Potter va a venir a buscarme y exigirme que responda por esa estupidez-**dijo Lily molesta consigo misma**

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso?-**pegunto Severus**-digo, hay miles chicas que están tras de él¿Por qué buscarte a ti?-

-¿Por qué?-**pregunto Lily sorprendida**-Por qué simplemente siempre a querido joderme la vida, porque soy su pelirroja-**dijo Lily imitando la déspota voz de James**-y porque dijo Sundory, que él había dicho con sus propios labios, que me quería-

(Severus alzo una ceja de incredulidad o tal vez fuera de asombro, ni él mismo lo sabia, se limito a ver la punta de sus zapatos y esperar a que la joven continuar.)

-Tengo miedo-**acepto la joven**-le tengo miedo, mucho miedo, miedo a creerle, miedo a verme como aquellas zorras que le siguen, miedo perderme a mi misma, pero sobre todo miedo a quererle-

(De nuevo se limito a seguir escuchando, no sabia si sentir, tristeza, lastima, enojo o sencillamente ser indiferente.)

-Me siento terriblemente confundida-**dijo Lily enjugándose las lagrimas**-quiero decir James Potter me cae como patada en el culo, pero .Jazmine Parker, Jazmine Parker es….totalmente diferente, es linda, amable, gentil, graciosa-**comento a enumerar Lily**

-¿Acaso estas enamorada de Jazmine Parker?-**pregunto Snape de pronto**-¿eres lesbiana?-

(Lily sonrió, no sabia si aquello era un insulto o un sarcasmo, para el caso daba lo mismo.)

-Estoy diciendo que cuando deja a un lado su egocentrismo y narcisismo es muy agradable-**asintió Lily**

-Potter es ¿agradable?-**pregunto Snape un tanto irritado**

-Mira…-

-Abre los ojos Lilian, Potter no es mas que un estúpido niño, hijo de papi que lo tiene todo, dinero, fama, fortuna y belleza, tu solo eres un capricho mas en su genial vida-**dijo Snape fríamente**

(La joven recibió las palabras como martilleo en su cabeza¿acaso Snape tenia razón?.)

-Tal vez….pero Jazmine Parker era…como, bueno Jazmine Parker era…tan diferente-**dijo Lily lentamente**

-Abre lo ojos, en cuanto consiga lo que quiera de ti, te botara como a todas las demás, y solo serás una mas de su lista-**dijo el chico rudamente**

(Lily miro a su amigo, tenia razón¿Qué podía ver el famosísimo Potter en ella? Era una cero a izquierda, no tenia belleza ni gracia alguna, lo único que tenia era que era la única persona de este mundo capaz de ponerla cara a ese egocentrista niño malcriado, era una técnica, nadie se le resistía, no había nadie que fuera capaz de resistirse a James Potter.

La pelirroja apretó los puños llenos de ira, siempre lo había dicho, no seria nada más que la enemiga de los merodeadores.)

-Te creo, tienes razón-**dijo Lily secamente, mientras que Snape sonreía**-me encargare de hacerle saber que yo le detesto-

(Snape torció su sonrisa satisfecho.)

-Por eso somos amigos-**dijo Snape**

-Gracias Snape, no se que haría yo sin ti-**dijo Lily sonriendo**-siempre me escuchas-

-Ese…Fontela, también lo hace-

-Alex, juzga a las personas, escucha y juzga sin tregua, tu no…intentas comprenderlas-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

-Voy a cenar¿vienes?-**pregunto Snape**

-¿Podré sentarme a tu lado en la cena?-**pregunto Lily divertida**

(Snape curveo la comisura de sus labios.)

-Frente a Lucius Malfoy-**agrego Snape**

-Y James Potter-**termino Lily**

(El chico abrió la puerta y dejo salir a la chica, ambos caminaron algunos momentos juntos para finalmente separarse en la oscuridad de las sombras.)

-¿Porque esos cerdos tuvieron que regresar?-**pregunto Mia molesta**

-Ya me había acostumbrado a las chicas-**dijo Torrence**

-Ellas eran mas divertidas-**comento Sita**

-Joder con esos tíos, porque no meten su cabeza en el escusado y tiran de la cadena-**dijo Mia firmemente**

(Las jóvenes quedaron en total silencio, la sala se fue vaciando lentamente de niños menores a quince años, a las nueve de la noche entraron los merodeadores rodeados de sus fans de club.)

-Con razón me apestaba a rata-**gruño Mia fuertemente**

-Pues báñate mas seguido Hamleigth-**dijo Diva firmemente**

(Varias jóvenes rieron tontamente ante el comentario de la jefa de las Bratz.)

-Mira Vavilova-**dijo Mia con frialdad**-no te espantes si un día te encuentras despertando en medio de la noche con la panza toda rajada y las tripas de fuera-

-¿Me estas amenazando?-**dijo Diva firmemente**

-Delante de tus…"hombrecitos" te sientes muy macha ¿no?-**comenzó a provocarle Mia**-pero eres una maldita cobarde cuando ellos no están-

-No voy a seguir discutiendo con una incivilizada como tu-**se limito a decir Diva**

(Mia iba a gruñir algo mas pero Vera le agarro por la túnica y le obligo a sentarse y callarse, estuvieron aguantando los mimos que las chicas les hacían a los merodeadores media hora mas cuando apareció Sundory por el retrato y Diva de despedía muy cariñosamente de Sirius.)

-Al fin apareces-**le gruño Mia**

-Estuve buscando a Lily-**dijo Sundory lentamente, Mia lanzo otro gruñido molesta**

(Sundory miro el lugar, cuatro chicos les miraban, mientras que cuatro chicas hacían lo propio.)

-Hay algo que tengo que decirles-**dijo Sundory de pronto**

-¿Qué es?-**pregunto Mia**

-Será mejor que se acomoden, pueden…llevarse una gran impresión-**dijo Sundory lentamente**

-Lily es lesbiana-**soltó Sita divertida**

-No estoy jugando Sita-**dijo Sundory seriamente**

-Ok, pero ustedes cuatro, largo-**les ordeno Mia**

-Ellos, se quedan-**dijo Sundory firmemente**

-Espero que no sea nada…importante-**dijo Mia molesta**

-Las chicas-**comenzó diciendo Sundory**-Jazmine, Silvy, Patrice y Remi, nunca existieron-

-Wow…juntarte con Evans comienza a afectarte mucho, Sundory-**dijo Mia secamente**

-Es verdad-**dijo James seriamente**

-Tu que sabes de ellas, tu estuviste, gracias a dios, a todos los santos y demonios del infierno un bendito mes fuera de este colegio-**le gruño Sita**

-No estuvimos fuera-**dijo Sirius secamente**-nunca lo estuvimos-

(Mia puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro pesadamente)

-¿Si no estuvieron fuera en donde estuvieron?-**pregunto Vera**

-Veras Mia es un poco complicado-**murmuro Sundory**-pero…-**la joven se acerco a James**-Jazmine-**paso hacia Sirius y Remus**-Silvy, Remi y Patrice-

(Los chicos esperaron la reacción de las chicas, estaban petrificadas con una cara de incredulidad, no sabían si ponerse verdes de ira o comenzarse a partir de la risa.)

-¿Lo sabias?-**gruño Mia de pronto**

-Yo solo-**comenzó a decir Sundory**

-Cierra la boca, le hablo a otra puta-**dijo Mia rudamente**

(Todos miraron hacia donde Mia lo hacia, una joven de cabellos rojos caminaba lentamente y en silencio hacia las escaleras.)

-Te estoy hablando-**dijo Mia molesta**

(Lily ni se inmuto, siguió su camino hacia las escaleras sin siquiera voltear.

Mia alzo el brazo y tiro un tintero con fuerza, este se rompió en la pared salpicando a Lily en la cara.

La joven se limpio con las mangas de su capa, y siguió sin mirar a los presentes.)

-¡Evans te estoy hablando¿Quién diablos te crees?-**grito Mia**

-Batman-**dijo Lily secamente**

-No me estés jodiendo, lo sabias y no dijiste nada-**grito Mia**

-No se de lo que me estas hablando-**dijo Lily**

-No te acabes mi paciencia-**dijo la joven**

-Quieres oír que lo sabia, pues lo sabia¿Qué mas quieres escuchar Mia?-**dijo Lily indiferente**

(Mia parpadeo un par de veces completamente desconcertada, Lily era pesada y hostil cuando quería, pero no tanto.)

-Un segundo, están dando por hecho, algo que…ni siquiera tiene fundamentos ¿Cómo es que estos cuatro bichos fueron capaz de convertirse en mujeres?-**pregunto Vera de pronto**

-Por favor Vera-**dijo Sita poniendo los ojos en blanco**-niégame que eso no es posible-

-Pues…se que es posible…pero…no creo que hayan cambiado por gusto ¿o si?-**dijo Vera mirando a los chicos que negaron rápidamente**-¿Cómo se convirtieron en mujeres?-**pregunto la joven**

-Solo una mañana despertamos siéndolo-**se limito a respondes Remus**

-Es que…es ilógico solo…-**dijo Vera**-no, es imposible…a menos que…-**la joven miro a sus amigas un tanto nerviosa**

(Mia y Sita se encogieron de hombros indiferentes mientras que Torrence negaba con la cabeza, Lily permanecía con un rostro indiferente a todo aquello.)

-Solo hay una forma de hacerlo por tanto tiempo e involuntariamente-**razono Vera**-pero la poción se destruyo, Torrence la tiro sobre Diva-**soltó Vera irreflexivamente**

-¿Qué?-**pregunto Sirius sorprendido**

(Vera miro a los chicos y vio su grave error.)

-Ustedes cuatro, fuera de aquí-**dijo Vera rápidamente**

-No, tu sabes lo que nos paso, tienes que decirnos-**se adelanto a decir Remus**

-Solo es una teoría Lupin-**dijo Vera secamente**

-Dumbledore-**murmuro James**-Dumbledore dijo que solo una poción muy poderosa podía haberlo hecho, y tú dijiste-

(Vera dudo unos segundos antes de responder, sabia que eso les afectaría, pero ella también querría saber¿Cómo diablos había comenzado todo eso?)

-Esta bien, escucha Potter-**dijo Vera firmemente**-nos conoces, sabemos que nosotros nos llevamos mal, queríamos…humillarlos-**dijo Vera lentamente**-así que planeamos convertirlos en mujeres frente a todos los estudiantes, dejarlos así durante…unos cuantos días, uno o dos no mas-**dijo Vera nerviosa**-pero…hubo una discusión, cuando ya teníamos la poción lista, Torrence la saco del cuarto y bueno Diva…Torrence le tiro toda la poción a Diva-

-O sea que técnicamente…-**dijo Remus**

-Técnicamente nosotros debimos convertirlos a ustedes en mujeres…-**asintió Vera**-pero…lo logramos de algún modo, pero…-

-Yo le derrame toda la poción sobre Diva-**dijo Torrence**-estoy segura, ese día…entre al cuarto, Mia y Sita discutían sobre…algo muggle, saque la poción, íbamos a comenzar a trasvasarla en frascos con cantidades iguales, para mezclarla con panecillos, pero…Diva comenzó a discutir con Vera, nos molestamos y termine por aventarle el frasco en la cara, no recogimos nada…no serviría-

(Los jóvenes asimilaron todo lentamente, no sabían si estar enojados o agradecidos, todo era tan confuso, además…Torrence decía que ella había tirado la poción a Diva, todo era tan extraño.)

-¿Lily tu que sabes de esto?-**pregunto Sundory**

(Miraron hacia en donde debería estar la joven, pero esta se había esfumado de pronto.

Las chicas estaban un tanto desconcertadas, a decir verdad ninguna de las chicas tenia idea de que realmente había pasado, estaban seguras que la poción se había roto, Torrence daba fe de ello, y además…también estaba el testimonio de Diva, aun así fueron todos en busca de la ultima que les podría dar una explicación, Lily.

Que de pronto se había convertido en la mujer invisible pues de todos los lugares en la que la estuvieron buscando en ninguno se encontraba, era como si de pronto la tierra se la hubiese tragado así sin mas, pasaron varios minutos rondando por el castillo, intentando dar con la pelirroja.

Y las palabras de Lily se hicieron realidad, a pesar de que tal vez por un tiempo todos se habían llevado bien, ahora solo se mostraban hostilidad los unos contra los otros, Mia no dejaba de insultar a Sirius, lanzar indirectas contra James y claro, los jóvenes no se quedaban cayados, si estaban juntos era porque en verdad el asunto se interesaba y demasiado.)

-¿En realidad crees que este por aquí?-**pregunto James mientras subían la torre oeste**

-Casi no pasa mucha gente por aquí es un excelente lugar para la lectura-**dijo Vera firmemente**

-La biblioteca también lo es-**comento Remus**

-Tal vez…pero, en la biblioteca hay metiches, entrometidos como tu comprenderás, que generalmente siempre interrumpen-**dijo Vera con frialdad**

Sirius iba a responder pero Remus le hizo una seña para que callara no era momento de discusiones

-A quien se le ocurre leer hasta estos lugares-**murmuro James fatigado**

-Oh, pero si habla señor deportista-**gruño Torrence**

-Basta, no hay que pelear, en estos momentos-**dijo Sundory**

(Los chicos siguieron caminando, subieron las escaleras y torcieron a la derecha, Vera tenía razón, Lily estaba sentada.

Lilian estaba sentada en el alfeizar de una ventana, con las piernas recogidas el libro sostenido por una mano y recargado en sus rodillas, su cabeza descansaba sobre la pared, con los ojos fijos en la paginas del libro, mientras que la mano libre divagaba, por su cuello, la chica susurra siguiendo la lectura, estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los chicos que le miraban con curiosidad, era raro ver a una persona apasionarse tanto por un libro, Sundory avanzo lentamente con toda la tropa tras de ella, la mano blanca de la joven se estiro un poco y la calidez de su mano hizo contacto con el frió de las mejillas de Lily.

La joven pelirroja soltó un grito sorprendida, mientras el libro se le caía de las manos al suelo, Lily se llevo las manos al pecho como intentando parar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, sus ojos verdes viajaron de derecha a izquierda mirando a todos los presentes, casi por inercia se levanto y se agacho buscando el libro con desesperación, como si temiese que alguien se lo quitase, la joven lo recogió y con la mano oculto el libro buscando a la vez con la otra un lugar en donde guardarlo, sus manos viajaron tan rápido que en menos de dos segundo, el libro yacía sobre uno de los bolsillos de su capa.)

-No vuelvas hacer eso-**dijo Lily aun asustada**

-Generalmente uno no se asusta cuando alguien interrumpe la lectura-**dijo James**

-Ge…genera..lemente-**tartamudeo Lily evitando mirar a los ojos de los presentes**-¿Qué es lo que…desean?-

-Hablar-**dijo Sirius secamente**

-Ah…ah…a….ha..ha..blar-**se expreso lentamente la pelirroja mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente nerviosa**-¿de…de que?-

-De lo que ha sucedido-**murmuro Remus**-lo de…-

(Lily se llevo una mano a la cabeza a manera de desesperación y desorientación.)

-¿Lo que….?-**pregunto Lily confundida, mirando a los chicos de pronto….su ojos se pararon en Sirius y ladeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda tratando de pensar**-¡Ah!-**soltó de pronto secamente**-eh…aeh…ah..y…no..no ahora-**soltó la joven lentamente**

-Pero Lily-**dijo Sirius**

-No, es…toy en, condiciones de… ¡diablos! No se ni de que estamos hablando-**dijo la joven jugando con sus manos**-..yo..-

-Cariño-**dijo Sundory dulcemente**

-No…esto…denme, tiempo…eso-**dijo Lily pasivamente**-denme tiempo, para pensar y reaccionar, porque…ahora estoy hecha un lió-**soltó la joven mientras se tronaba los dedos**

(Lily dio media vuelta, pero James le detuvo, la joven sintió a su corazón saltar, millones de cosas le pasaban por la cabeza y en ese momento se sentía terriblemente confundida.)

-_"Snape, recuerda lo que dijo Snape"_-**pensó para si misma Lily**

-Necesitamos saber¿Qué sucedió en realidad con la poción?-**pregunto Vera firmemente**

(Lily evito hacer un gesto de desconcierto, busco entre sus recuerdos alguna poción que tuviera que ver con el asunto, y esta le llego a la mente, entonces… _"Tu solo eres un capricho mas en su genial vida"_ la voz de Snape resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez, pero…la imagen de Jazmine Parker también le venia a la mente¿podría ser¿En quien debía creer¿Qué debía hacer? No lo sabía, estaba terriblemente confundida, estaba perdida.)

-_"De cualquier modo¿Qué gano yo, aceptando que Potter puede ser como Jazmine? Jazmine es irreal, solo…una parte femenina que igual y pudo aparecer con la poción, Potter no es nada mió, no siento nada por él pero…"El alma y corazón partido en dos siente mucho dolor" yo no puedo querer a Potter, no puedo, seria…seria traición, a mis principios, a mi corazón, a mi misma, pero sobre todo…seria traicionarles, ni Alex ni Snape me perdonarían quererle, simplemente él y yo, no podemos estar, porque simplemente no se puede. "Me encargare de hacerle saber que yo le detesto"_ .

Entonces Lily supo lo que debía hacer, debía dañar, debía desgarrar, debía destruir corroer y matar, después de todo era la ocasión perfecta, siempre había querido hacerles pagar a los merodeadores por todo lo que le había hecho, y…aunque no lo aceptaran parecían haberse encariñado con las chicas.

La joven respiro profundamente, se paso una mano por la cara y cuando su rostro volvió a ser visible una sonrisa triunfante, una pose déspota, una actitud arrogante y cínica fue lo que apareció.)

-¿En realidad desean saberlo?-**dijo Lily sonriente**

-Si Lily, si-**dijo Vera desconcertada**

-Bueno, se los diré, cambie la poción antes de que Torrence la tirara, la coloque en otro lugar, luego mande a Diva tras Vera, sabia que ellas se encargarían de lo demás y lo hicieron bastante bien-**dijo Lily cínicamente**-después…después-**la joven no sabia como seguir**-después me encargue de que ustedes se la comieran sin que se dieran cuenta, lo demás…un poco de actuación-**dijo Lily asiento un pose un tanto teatral**

(Las caras de asombro y sorpresa de todos los presente no tenían descripción, aquello era…inconcebible, o sea…¿ella había planeado todo aquello?)

-¿Siempre actuaste?-**pregunto James con un deje de tristeza en su voz**

(Lily respiro profundamente, algo debió de haber aprendido de todas aquellas películas.)

-Claro, Potter¿Qué esperabas?-**dijo Lily fríamente**-¿Qué le diera a cuatro desconocidas mi amistad? Claro que no-**dijo Lily un tanto ofendida**-por el amor de dios, reacciona, sabia que eran ustedes-**comento la joven con asco**-y cayeron redonditos en la trampa…-

(Destruye)

-¿Acaso crees que una chica como yo, va a querer algo que ver con gente como ustedes?-**dijo la joven altivamente**-me das asco, todos ustedes me dan asco, les odio, le aborrezco-**escupió la joven venenosamente**

(Aniquila.)

-Jajajajajaja, me encanto ver la cara de estúpidos, idiotas e invesiles que pusieron cuando creían que yo les tenia aprecio-**dijo Lily sonriendo irónicamente**

(Rompe)

-Que lastima me dan, los increíbles invencibles y grandes merodeadores caen ante los encantos de una linda carita con sonrisa angelical-**exclamo Lily triunfante con despotismo**

(Quema)

-Que patéticos son-**comento la joven despreciablemente**

-En todo momento…tu-**dijo Remus lenta y dolorosamente**

-Si, Lupin, en todo momento estuve actuando, nunca deje de hacerlo, dime ¿acaso creías en verdad que yo iba a sentir algo por ustedes?-**dijo Lily fríamente**

(Daña)

-No, tú no eres así-**dijo Sirius**

-Cállate Black, que tu no me conoces-**grito Lily**-Te lo dije Sundory…¿lo recuerdas?-**dijo Lily altivamente**-mi mas grande deseo es hacerles pagar todo lo que me han hecho, deseo arrancarles el corazón con mis propias manos y destruirlo-**dijo Lily llena de rabia e ira**-

(Asola)

-Lily tu-**dijo James alzando la mano hacia ella**

-No te atrevas a tocarme Potter-**dijo Lily con una expresión de asco profundo**-¡yo te odio! Todo lo que hice fue para hacerte daño, me escuchaste, nada…nada de lo que paso entre nosotros es verdad…-

(Lastima)

-¿Te duele cariño?-**pregunto Lily sarcásticamente**-pues eso me alegra-**pronuncio la joven con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios**-jajajajajajajaja, solo me basta con verlos, para saber, que no falle en mi cometido-

(Desgarra)

-¿Y nosotras que Lily¿Nosotras que?-**pregunto Torrence tristemente**

-Para engañar al enemigo, primero engaña a tu amigo-**se limito a decir Lily**

(Corroe)

(Torrence tuvo que buscar apoyo en Sundory porque las palabras de Lily le lastimaron hasta el alma.

No podían creerlo, no podían…aceptarlo¡¡esa no era Lily! Esa no era la Lily que ellos habían conocido, era inaceptable imposible y sin embargo, sin embargo ahí estaba esa ¿chica? Ahí, enfrente de ellos, con una pose victoriosa y una sonrisa cínica.

James fijo sus castaños ojos vidriosos en la pelirroja, Lily intento sostenerle la mirada, le miraba molesto, dolido, confundido, enojado, triste, ella no lo resistió.)

(Mata)

-¿Me odias?-**pregunto Lily sonriendo descaradamente enfrente de él, James no contesto**-pues me parece perfecto, porque eso es lo único que puede haber entre nosotros, odio-**le dijo Lily firmemente**-¡ódiame porque eso es lo que quiero!-**grito Lily tratando de controlar su voz y de esconder su desesperación**-ódiame, porque eso es lo que yo siento-

(Lily dio media vuelta inmediatamente, dejando a todos en silencio.

Mientras que Sirius le escuchaba murmurar a James un…"pues yo no puedo", Sundory lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de Remus, guardando el secreto en silencio

Sentía todas las miradas sobre ella en cuanto dio media vuelta, dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas, a la desesperación y la amargura, se alejo lo suficiente del lugar sin hacer ruido, cuando estuvo unos pisos muy por debajo de ellos, se soltó a correr, a correr por los pasillos sin saber hacia donde iba o que era lo que hacia, sentía un nudo en el pecho, un nudo doloroso, que no le permitía respirar con facilidad, un sensación y una pesadez que sentía que se le doblaban las piernas, quería lastimarse para haber si así se le calmaba el dolor que había dentro de ella, quería caer golpearse quedar inconsciente y no saber mas del mundo, quería perforarse el corazón y olvidarse de sentir, quería quemarse el cerebro para olvidarse de pensar, se llevo las manos a los oídos, para evitar recordar la dulce sensación del susurro de una voz, quería arrancarse la piel, para olvidar la sensación de una calida caricia, quería olvidarse de quien era y entregarse al vació sin preocupación, pero no podía, no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas, solo podía huir o intentar huir de aquel dolor, de aquella quemazón, de aquella desolación, lagrimas, dolor, confusión y orgullo, cadenas que ataban al alma, pero sobretodo que asfixiaban el corazón.)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche

Lo se, me tarde mucho, lo siento, pero créanme no estoy en mi mejor momento para escribí y por eso hago corto este capi, pero a pesar de no ser de lo mejores déjenme decirles algo es de los mas interesantes, porque…hay algo… "oscuro" en la vida de Lily algo…en lo que verdaderamente deben prestar atención, y para no aburrirlos mas solo debo decir que…ahora que los chicos han vuelto a sus respectivos cuerpos ¿Qué es lo que van hacer? Jujujujujuju…solo les diré que muchas cosas y ¿Qué piensan de lo que paso entre Lily y James?

Veamos, no me pertenecen los personaje de "Harry Potter" saben de sobra que pertenecen a JK Rowling, tampoco las canciones "Todo se derrumbo dentro de mi"

(Manuel Alejandro) Me against the music de Britney Spears y Madona, "Eternamente bella" de Alejandra Guzman

La parte mas emocionante los reviews

**Keoka-CCS:** holas! Años sin hablarnos, tu idea, la e tenido a consideración, pero no olvides que hay millones de cosas que aun no se han dicho, así que no puedo adelantar, so, pero gracias por tu review.

Tomoe: Bien amiga, como vez….James ya comenzó a sufrir y gacho, va a tener un largo trecho que recorrer, y como vez acertaste, pues James se enamora de Lily o al menos comienza a gustarle.

Myca: jejejeje, bueno masoquista ¿yo, no mas bien diría sadista, porque me fascina verlos sufrir con tantas dudas y preguntas a la cabeza, y es que…si un finc no tiene misterios entonces…¿valdría le pena leerlo? Entre mas intrigas tengas¡mas divertido es! Ajajajajaja ¡ a mi me encanta que a ti te guste mucho mi finc!

Ely-chan: me fascino tu mega review, no hay nada como decir las cosas mientras se lee que si no se olvida por completo, al menos eso opino, para contestarte tendría que extenderla mas o menos lo mismo x.x y no pero veamos diré lo mas destacable Mia y sus amigas si, son un desmadre total, pero como vez tiene problemas entre ellas y son muy gruesos, lo que traman, pues ya debiste de haberlo leído, lo de la obra, me costo mucho poner los papeles, creo que D´Artagnan la va mas a James, pero Sirius es un caprichoso, en cuanto a Peter no tenia remedio, era el que sobraba ¡lo se! No le va, destroza a todo el personaje, de hecho ninguno le iba, en cuanto a las Bratz….jejeje, digamos que ellos tampoco ponen mucho de su parte para alejarlas, aceptémoslo son unos zorros de primera, y eso es lo divertido, matarlas…nnnooo, vamos a divertirnos y sacarles canas verdes, ya veras, lo de Sirius…mmm, a mi me fascino, en cuanto a Lily…pues esta y no en lo correcto, es una chica que sabe sacar los trapos al sol, aunque sea muy cruelmente, y si Sirius se que la ultima coca cola del desierto y de edición limitada, bastante molesto, en cuanto a James…mmm, si también es fastidioso hasta la madre cuando quiere, ya veras, ya veras, en cuando a Peter, yo también he pensado lo mismo, que me mencionas, pero aun así no es excusa para traicionar a un amigo, en fin, Alex…. a Snape, no….nada que ver, pero podría serlo, pero como vez no se llevan muy bien que digamos, al familia Black, si, hicieron algo feo, pero bien feo, jejeje si, pero ya vez que Sundory y ellos son solo "amigos"….¿y porque lo pongo entre comillas? Bueno…ya sabremos después el lió, jump, en cuanto a Sanpe Lily, a que le ardería el culo a James si se enterara….jejejejeje, disfrutemos de este momento, en fin….paso sin comentarios, ajajajaja, Lily orgullosa hasta al muerte ya sabes, yo también me le lanzo a Sirius se lo veo así, no eres la única que piensa lo mismo, Alex en las olimpiadas¡excelente idea! Lo anotaremos para las próximas jejejeje, aaaahhh amo la relación que llevan esos tres, ninguno queriendo ceder, menudo dilema, pero ya veremos, ya veremos mas adelante, jejeje, ah primer año, si fue algo que se me ocurrió al principio estaba ideado para ser el primer capi, pero como que no pegaba en fin, puf, pasa….Lily se es un tanto rarita, como vez…James y Lily, un tema que dará para mucho mas, Sirius libre, es un peligro siendo hombre, creo que tu pregunta de si se enteran o no…pues ya se respondió en este capi

Darame: Hi! Bueno cuando leas este capi tal vez y tenga tiempo en línea, ni idea, pero jejejeje, oh si Sirius como vez en este capi pasa muy a segundo plano y es que no tiene mucho que decir, porque ya vemos de que es capaz de todo, por seguir saliendo con chicas de "sangre nueva" menudo tío que es jejeje, en cuanto a Peter, bueno me inventare alguna excusa para mandarlo muy lejos, por lo menos una semanas inconsciente en la enfermería jejejeje, en fin gracias por tu review.

Miembro de Orden Siriusiana

Dejen Reviews, no sean malitos, please!


	8. Opening the Maid

Capitulo 8: Opening The Mind

_Yo no sé mi amor  
qué hago besándote.  
Si yo no me quiero enamorar._

_Kalimba "No me quiero enamorar"_

La recargo contra la pared, el libro se le resbalo de las manos al tiempo que para sus ojos se convertía en una botella, hasta el sonido que hizo cuando entro en contacto con el suelo fue similar, las hojas del libro se desparramaron como los cristales de la botella rota saltando hacia diferentes lugares.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron como aquella vez, casi todo fue oscuridad excepto por la luz de la luna, la subió al alfeizar de la ventaba sosteniendo ambas manos en su espalda, mientras que ella le rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello, le abrió las piernas fácilmente con sus rodillas, ella se pego mas a su cuerpo, las manos de él viajaron por su rostro sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, aspirando el olor a rosas, a rosas silvestres.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curveaban al tiempo que dejaba que su mente le engañara, los ojos azules de la joven desaparecieron para tornearse verde brillante, los cabellos castaños claro se pintaron de color rojo oscuro a la luz de sus ojos, el labial rojo intenso desapareció para convertirse en un suave y terso rosa natural, entonces todo fue como aquella vez.

Comenzó besándole el cuello, ella miro al cielo sintiendo venir la gloria al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suave suspiro, él siguió su camino bajando lentamente mientras que sus manos se adentraba por entre sus muslos, eran muslos suaves firmes, pero sobre todo, jamás tocados por ninguna otra mano.

Se separo de ella para observarla con detenimiento, estaba bastante tomada, puso sus manos sobre los pechos de ella y bajo lentamente hasta llegar al borde de la blusa, se la subió lánguida y pausadamente provocando en ella ansiedad para que se apurara, detuvo la blusa firmemente por debajo de sus senos y le beso el abdomen vehementemente, primero con besos suaves y ocasionales, que parecían hacerle cosquillas haciéndola contraer el estomago una y otra vez mientras soltaba ligeras risitas, después recorriendo con sus labios toda la piel del lugar, dibujando con sus labios las bien formadas curvas de su cintura.

Soltó lentamente la blusa coloco sus manos esta vez sobre el borde de la falda y también se la subió, se inclino lentamente y…

"Apúrate James ¿A que estas jugando?" dijo la joven desesperada

El chico se levanto de inmediato

"Oye…no te enojes, lo que estas haciendo se siente bien, pero" dijo la chica "**mi novio me espera"**

James sonrió irónicamente para si mismo

"Tenemos treinta minutos" dijo la joven impacientemente

El chico negó con la cabeza lentamente

"Ay, vamos James…hoy solo es un polvo" dijo la chica sonriendo "**tal vez mañana si te pasas por mi cuarto a eso de las…doce" **comenzó a decir la joven mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de James y jugaba con sus cabellos

"Lárgate" gruño James quitándole la mano bruscamente

"Ey, espera James, no te enojes"

"Yo no soy ningún polvo" dijo James firmemente** "tu eres la puta, aquí" **pronuncio el joven despreciablemente** "lárgate con tu novio" **dijo James** "y no vuelvas a buscarme" **fue lo ultimo que dijo el joven

"¿Qué? no ¡James!" grito la chica por todo el pasillo

Cerro la puerta tras si molesto.

Remus miro el reloj de pulsera que tenia de reojo.

"Creí que estabas con Crissy, pensé que llegarías dentro de…cuarenta minutos" calculo el joven

"¿Te importa?" pregunto James ariscamente

Remus alzo una ceja de sorpresa.

"¿Debería?" respondió Remus lentamente

James se paro enfrente de su amigo con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Hay algo que te frustre en este momento?" pregunto Remus tranquilamente

"Deja de analizarme, con tu mente" dijo James irritado** "¡No lo hagas!"**

"¿Hay algún motivo por el que deba hacerlo?" pregunto Remus

"¡Basta!" grito James furioso

La puerta se cerró fuertemente por segunda vez.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" pregunto Sirius

"Si" contesto James

"No" contesto Remus

Los tres se miraron fijamente.

"¡Dejen de estarme molestando!" grito James iracundo

El chico avanzo hasta su cama en donde se tiro y cerro las cortinas fuertemente.

"¡Y no quiero escuchar ningún ruido!" les ordeno el chico

Sirius abrió la boca indignado

"¡Muffliato!" dijo Remus inmediatamente **"Se tanto como tu, comente que…se me hacía extraño que llegara tan temprano y…se puso a gritarme como loco histérico"**

"¿Crees que…algunas secuelas de la poción se le estén quedando?" pregunto Sirius

Remus rió divertido "**No, lo dudo mucho…pero" **el joven dudo un momento **"Tal vez te deje adivinar a ti solito" **dijo Remus sonriendo

"No Remus…espera, no seas malo" dijo Sirius molesto

"¿Y tu que haces en viernes tan temprano en el cuarto?" pregunto Remus

"Ahm" dijo Sirius mientras giraba la cabeza a la izquierda y se la rascaba **"Pues, iba a…echarme un polvo con Marie"**

"¿Y?" pregunto Remus

"Diva" murmuro Sirius **"En realidad fueron las cuatro, le dijeron cosas feas y…tuve que hacerla de…amiguis, amiguis amiguis" **dijo Sirius lentamente **"El caso es que…ahora Marie piensa que lo nuestro puede ir en serio y como era su primera vez…"**

"Mejor pasar antes que tener un posible escándalo" dijo Remus pesadamente

"Exacto" dijo Sirius****

"Sirius" tercio Remus **"¿sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?"**

"No me tomes por un crió, por supuesto que lo se" dijo Sirius molesto **"Por eso tengo que ir con cuidado, es solo cuestión de táctica y no romperles el corazón"**

Remus miro a Sirius inquisitivamente y después se limito a encogerse de hombros.

"¿Y tu?" pregunto Sirius

"Yo…estaba leyendo un libro, me lo dio Mia antes de…tu sabes" dijo Remus lentamente

"Mmmm" se limito a decir Sirius** "Estoy aburrido"**

"Tienes mucha tarea que hacer" dijo Remus lentamente

"No, de hecho" dijo Sirius sonriendo

"Creí que la etapa de dejar que el club de fans lo haga paso, porque…no eran muy buenas que digamos" dijo Remus recordando tiempos pasados

"Pero" dijo Sirius** "Ahora tengo unas amiguitas…muy inteligentes, yo…se le llama cambio de favores"**

"¿Qué tan inteligentes?" pregunto Remus dejando el libro a un lado

"Extraordinarios en diversas materias y un par de Superas las Expectativas ¿Te agrada el perfil?" pregunto Sirius

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Remus

"Vamos Remus, no me pase largas horas conversando sobre lápiz labial y esmalte para uñas solo para saberme la combinación exacta de estas, si no que…le di la oportunidad a distintas chicas, no son…Miss Bruja del Año, ni llegan a un Extraordinario, pero…superan las expectativas" dijo Sirius sonriendo

"Vamos mejorando" murmuro Remus con una sonrisa divertida

El suave contacto de las sabanas la hacia estremecer completamente, su fría piel se erizaba por completo al recordar las diversas sensaciones que la mente le daba.

Giro nuevamente sobre la cama sintiendo de nuevo aquellas carisias recorriéndole su cuerpo, soltó un suspiro desesperado, sus labios explorando lugares y sensación desconocidas hasta para ella, el olor excitante de su piel envolviéndola con éxtasis, el sabor de su saliva envenenando su alma y corazón, la sensación de sus febriles manos haciéndola sentir que podría tocar con las manos hasta a gloria.

Se levanto por completo de la cama, estaba mal, muy mal, corrió inmediatamente hasta la ducha y abrió el grifo de agua fría, se quito la ropa y se metió debajo de ella se quedo ahí, inmóvil debajo de esta sentada abrazando sus propias rodillas contra su pecho, mientras trataba de enfriar sus pensamientos.

Llevaba días así, le desesperaba no saber si era parte de su imaginación o era parte de sus recuerdos, sintiendo aquella odiosa sensación de verle tan cerca de ella y no poder tenerle como en sus sueños, cada vez que le sucedía aquello se mordía la mano hasta que dejaba de pensar en ello, y para colmo de males ni siquiera el dolor podía calmarle aquella sensación.

Cerró la llave y se envolvió en una toalla, se seco rápidamente antes de que aquellas imágenes volvieran a su mente, se volvió a poner aquel delgado camisón de finos tirantes de lino encendió la luz y se miro al espejo, intento tapar con sus manos aquellos pecaminosos chupetones que tenia en cuello pruebas latentes de que por lo menos había cosas que no había soñado.

Se seco el cabello con un sencillo hechizo y salio del lugar, tenia que salir para agotarse para no pensar mas, para no recordar jamás.

Suspiro pesadamente dejando caer las lagrimas por sus ojos bajo lentamente hasta la sala común y se sentó en el alfeizar mas cercano, no había mucha gente, en realidad solo habían dos chicos de segundo año que jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico, Lily miro la partida desde su lugar sin decir nada, perdida no precisamente en sus pensamientos, pero al menos no estando en este mundo, el típico Jaque Mate se escucho minutos después y ambos chicos subieron a sus cuartos al tiempo que Peter Pettigrew cruzaba la sala común mirándola temeroso desde su lugar, la joven no dejo de mirarlo hasta que desapareció por completo por las escaleras, se sintió aliviada al verse de nuevo sola, encogió sus rodillas y se abrazo una vez mas a si misma mientras que pegaba su frente a sus rodillas.

La puerta se cerro lentamente el chico entro en el lugar cuidadosamente, Sirius reía divertido con Remus.

"Hola Peter" dijo Remus sonriendo

"Buenas noches Remus" dijo el chico nervioso

"Esto es inconcebible, el llega tarde y yo estoy aquí sentado, escuchando las pachoaventuras infantiles de hombre lobo" se quejo Sirius** "¿Acaso no suena patético?"**

Remus miro a Sirius con una mezcla de enojo y de irritabilidad

"¿En donde estabas?" pregunto Sirius inquisitivamente

"Con una chica" dijo Peter indiferente mientras se metía a la cama

Sirius soltó un bufido exasperado.

"Ahora mismo lo arreglo" dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie

"No seas ridículo Sirius" gruño Remus obligándole a volverse a sentar

"Pero…" dijo Sirius

"A un lado Black" gruño una tercera voz

Sirius encogió sus piernas antes de que a James se le ocurriera pisarle sin piedad una de sus lindas bellas y hermosas piernitas bien formadas.

"Oye…no vengas a curar tu mala lecha con nosotros" gruño Sirius** "no tenemos la culpa de que no hayan querido dar…placer"**

El portazo tremendo que se escucho en la habitación hizo que Peter se levantara de la cama asustado.

"¿Qué le sucede?" pregunto Peter

"No lo se…esta de un genio, que ni Evans le mata" contesto Sirius molesto

El joven bajo estrepitosamente por las escaleras sin darle tiempo a Lily de reaccionar, entonces el fuego crispo fuertemente.

Ella se había puesto inmediatamente de pie parecía estar asustada, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, la ceñida delgada bata dibujaba perfectamente sus atributos, los delgados tirantes dejaban al descubierto la juvenil piel de sus hombros y aquel escote en V le hacían despertar sus mas bajas pasiones, el cabello desordenado y un poco enmarañado le caía seductoramente por sus hombros y por su pecho¡Dios! Se veía tan…tentadora, como aquel fruto prohibido esperando a ser comido desesperadamente por el hombre.

Y justo el causante de su insomnio estaba ahí frente a ella de la manera menos apropiada para calmar sus sueños húmedos, con su precioso cabello indomable cubriéndole un poco sus fieros ojos que brillaban intensamente sin las estorbosas y fastidiosas gafas que solo eran un decorado mas a su personalidad, la camisa abierta que dejaba ver por completo su marcado pecho, con una corbata irreverentemente sobre puesta sobre sus hombros, los pantalones mal puestos, con la cremallera un poco abajo y los boxers azul marino perfectamente visibles, sin zapatos ni calcetines.

El silencio del momento no fue roto ni por el mas leve de los ecos, solo ambas respiraciones lentas y pesadas eran lo único presentes del lugar, ambos cuerpos temblaban, temblaban de la inquietante sensación de tirarse a los brazos del otro y recibir las desesperadas carisias que durante días estaban pidiendo a gritos, de la fastidiosa petición de gritarse el uno al otro la verdad pero sobre todo de la liberante acción de quitarse las mascaras y dejar hablar al corazón.

La mañana se alzaba como de costumbre sobre la ventanas pintando de un tenue amarillo sus cristales, Remus fue el primero en levantarse como de costumbre abrió la ventana para levantar a Sirius y desde su lugar le jalo las cobijas a su compañero con la varita su típico gruñido que para fines prácticos significaba "Buenos días" se escucho por el lugar, dio media vuelta para evitar ver los "divinos atributos" de su majestad y espero hasta que cerrara la puerta del baño, suspiro pesadamente, y continuo su camino con Peter a quien le basto con aventarle una almohada quien después de emitir un fuerte y peculiar ronquido se levanto y salio a bañarse a los comunes, acomodo algunas pertenencias personales, y entonces se dirigió a descartar al chico que falta, jalo las cortinas y se sorprendió de encontrar a James despierto con informalmente vestido, perdido en la infinidad de las preciosas y peculiares formas que formaba la madera pintada de ocre liso mate de la parte de arriba de su cama.

"Buenos días James" dijo Remus sonriendo

"Eres un idiota James Potter" respondió el chico

"Algunas veces me digo lo mismo, aunque no es muy a menudo" contesto Remus desconcertado

"Remus…¿Qué harías si tuvieras a la Venus del milo enfrente tuya?" pregunto James

"¿Yo, mejor te lo dejo a la imaginación" respondió una tercera voz

"Gracias, Sirius" dijo Remus molesto girando un poco su cabeza para ver a su amigo "Y** vístete"**

"Se que te mueres por verme" dijo Sirius sonriendo

"No soy tu" objeto el chico volviendo su vista a James

"Pues la deje escapar" dijo James exasperado

Remus hizo una mueca de desconcierto

"¿Ein?" dijo su amigo

"Mira, escucha la idiotez que hice, ella estaba enfrente de mi, con ese…vestidito" dijo James dibujando la silueta de una mujer con sus manos "**pegado y…ceñido, con ese escote precioso no dejando casi nada a la imaginación y casi translucido y…y….y.." **tartamudeo James "**estaba de pie, con esos ojos y ese gesto de…perdida, de diosa tirana, la pude haber acorralado, encerrada y besado y dios sabe que mas, pero ¡No!" **dijo James enojado consigo mismo "**Deje que huyera¡Soy un imbécil!" **afirmo el joven

"James…suele suceder" dijo Sirius seriamente

"¿Por qué no fuiste por ella?" pregunto Remus lentamente

"Y yo que se…" contesto James molesto **"mira…es que…tu sabes ¿no? O sea…no puedo ir y…no es que sea cobarde, pero…entiende no puede ir y decírselo directamente¿Entiendes?" **le pregunto James con cara de perrito perdido

"Ciertamente" dijo Remus manteniendo el suspenso **"No"**

"Comencemos por ¿Quién es la Venus de Milo?" pregunto Sirius

James puso los ojos en blanco y dejo caer las manos pesadamente sobre la cama **"¡Pues quien mas va a ser Sirius!" **dijo James como si estuviera señalando lo obvio **"¡Evans!"**

"Oooohh, Evans" dijo Sirius indiferente** "¿QQUUEE!" **grito el joven a todo pulmón **"haber, hermano mió, hermano del alma, esa Evans…que yo conozco"**

"Si, Sirius Evans, Lily Evans, pelirroja, de ojos verdes, piel blanca" comenzó a decir James

"Pero James" soltó Sirius en tono de reproche** "después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar, comentes la estupidez de seguirle"**

"Oye, oye mucho cuidado con lo que dices" le previno James

"Pero es que…es una ¡Arpía!" grito Sirius furioso

"No hay pruebas de ello" dijo Remus tranquilamente

"¿Qué no¡¡Ella misma lo confeso!" grito Sirius molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"Ay, Sirius eres de lento entendimiento" dijo Remus lentamente** "Escucha, antes de que digas otra cosa, dame una prueba, una sola prueba para creerme todo lo que dijo"**

Sirius abrió la boca mas sin embargo no dijo nada, se le ocurrieron muchas cosas y sin embargo el retrato de Lily Evans que se le presentaba no cuadraba.

"Bien, no tengo ninguna, pero entonces…¿Por qué lo hizo?" pregunto Sirius desconcertado

"¿Acaso no escuchaste a Sundory?" pregunto Remus** "No importa que tan bien lo haya pasado con nosotros, JAMAS, lo aceptara, es orgullo Sirius, el orgullo es el que nos impide estar cerca" **le explico Remus

"Pero no tenia porque decirlo de esa forma tan cruel" dijo Sirius haciendo pucheros

"Tenia que hacerlo para…para evitar que nosotros nos acerquemos a ella, pero…ese es otro tema" dijo Remus saliéndose por la tangente

"Ahora entiendes porque no podía simplemente lanzarme así como así" dijo James molesto

"Mmm, si supongo que si" dijo Sirius lentamente** "sabes algo hermano, esa chica es rara, muy rara"**

"Y hermosa" añadió James cruzándose de brazos

00

"¿Te sientes bien?" le pregunto Sundory

"Si, excelente" dijo Lily sonriendo

"Tienes ojeras Lily" dijo Sundory suavemente

"Alucinas" murmuro la joven

"Tiene razón Sundory" afirmo Torrence** "Mira esa cara, parece como si no hubiera podido dormir durante días"**

"Duermo como una roca" se defendió Lily

"Entonces no has comido bien" añadió Vera

"No tengo nada por favor…tenemos cosas que hacer como ir a clases" dijo Lily firmemente

"Claramente estas mal, porque el día de hoy es sábado" dijo Torrence

"Creí que era viernes" musito Lily

"Lo vez, debes descansar aprovecha el día de hoy para hacerlo" le dijo Vera sabiamente

"No tengo montones de cosas para hacer" dijo Lily de pronto** "eh..lo de aritmancia, transformaciones, Herbología, historia de la magia y…otras mas, no puedo, tal vez…."**

"¿Qué crees que haces Potter?"gruño Vera

"Sentándome" dijo el chico indiferente

"¿Por qué no vas joder a otra?" gruño la chica

"Oh…y según tu eres muy santa" murmuro Sirius divertido

"Voy a la biblioteca" dijo Lily repentinamente

"No has desayunado" apunto Torrence

"Tengo acidez en el estomago" se excuso la joven

"A mi también se me revuelve el estomago de verlos, si Lupin también va para ti" gruño Vera

"Además tu debes comer" dijo Torrence

"Ey, chicas…tengo cosas que hacer si" dijo Lily tratando de safarse

"Es verdad Evans¿Tienes tiempo esta tarde para ver lo de Estudios Muggles?" dijo James untando mermelada a la tostada de mantequilla con azúcar y miel que el mismo se estaba preparando

"_ Que generoso eres conmigo Señor _" pensó "**No lo se Potter" **dijo la joven

"Si aun no hemos visto nada de lo que vamos a exponer y como lo vamos hacer" comento Remus

"¿Esta ta…aaaa? Si esta bien" dijo Sirius que había recibido un pisotón de parte de James

"Ya saben todo lo necesario…y cuando digo todo…es Todo" dijo Lily secamente

"Mas de lo que tú sabes" dijo Sirius sonriendo

"Ahórrate los comentarios Black¿quieres?" gruño Vera

"No se que estas tú pensando, Sundory muñeca¿puedes pasarme el frutero?" pregunto Sirius

"Claro" contesto la joven "**Lily…"**

"Si"

"¿A que hora piensas desayunar?" pregunto Torrence

"Que no tengo hambre" gruño Lily

"Si no comes te vas a poner flaca y aguada" comento James

"Como las tías con las que te metes en la cama" soltó Lily furiosa

"Oh, no, no, no," negó el chico rápidamente** "me gustan las delgas no las esqueléticas"**

"Vaya cualquiera opinaría lo contrario" dijo Vera maliciosamente "**Como a Black o Lupin"**

"No estés de amarra navajas" gruño Sirius inmediatamente

"Aunque…tengo una pregunta Potter, las chicas a las que te tiras ¿aun sienten? Digo…con tanta silicona metida…como que, los nervios ya no les han de funcionar ¿no?" dijo Lily de pronto

"Y no olvides la liposucción, ni el reafirmamiento de la piel a…y la cirugía plástica…" agrego Torrence

"No se¿Por qué no le preguntas a alguna de ellas? que yo sepa nunca se han quejado" dijo James altivamente

"Bueno…con lo putas que resultan ser es de esperarse" dijo Lily mirando inquisitivamente a los chicos como queriéndoles decir mas

"¿A que te refieres con eso? Dudas de mi hombría Evans" pregunto James mirando fijamente a Lily que se quedo paralizada "**ya sabes de sobra que…soy…complaciente con las chicas lindas¿sabes no?"**

El Silencio que se hizo a continuación fue un tanto incomodo, Vera, Torrence y Sundory miraban a Lily que se debatía y no sabían porque lo hacia, James apresuraba a comerse otra tostada al tiempo que le guiñaba descaradamente un ojo a Lily, como reafirmando la complicidad entre los dos.

Lily soltó un bufido de exasperación y después una mueca de ironía **"No hay duda… y yo que creía que eso aquí no existía"**

"Tus palabras siempre son interesante" murmuro Remus** "¿A que te refieres?"**

Lily miro a Remus meditando si debía continuar o no, como se sabe el conocimiento es una espada de doble filo** "Vamos…todo el mundo sabe porque los hombres recurren a las prostitutas" **Ahora si que tenia la atención de los chicos, hasta Black que estaba papaloteando moscas volvió la vista hacia la pelirroja

"¿A si porque?" pregunto Torrence inocentemente

"En realidad no es que busquen tanto placer como se dice, o tal vez si, pero de otra manera, al acostarse con una mujer no es por el simple hecho de joder, no, no, no" dijo Lily lentamente** "poco les importa si disfrutan o no, la cosa es que sea ella quien reciba el placer, es decir…una novata experimenta placer porque no sabe, no conoce, en cambio una prostituta…es todo un reto, ah estado con mas hombres…sorprenderla es muy difícil si la excitan es prueba de su…"hombría" como el compañero aquí presente acaba de nombrar¿Me equivoco?"**

"Interesante teoría Evans" murmuro Sirius** "En parte puede ser, un hombre se define por eso" **Lily lanzo un sonido indescriptible pero quería decir que no estaba de acuerdo con ello** "pero en mi caso…y de mis amigos si no mal me equivoco no, si la** **mujer debe sentir algo, porque si no lo siente…serias un fraude, pero también esta nuestra propia satisfacción"**

"Que se da cada vez que te mencionan como el "Dios del sexo"" dijo Lily burlonamente

"A eso…se le llama vanidad" dijo Remus indiferente y Sirius asintió

"¿Entonces…no te importa si la mujer con la que te acuestas esta satisfecha o no?" pregunto Lily

"Eso es importante, pero no es lo esencial" dijo Sirius lentamente** "quiero decir lo mas importante, también estoy yo sabes"**

"Entonces eres un imbécil, como todos sabemos, porque en la mayoría de los casos hombres o mujeres por igual, prefieren satisfacer al contrario satisfaciéndose de esa manera así mismo" comento secamente Lily

"Por eso Evans¿Acaso no escuchaste? Ambas partes, te lo dije, si un hombre no es capaz de satisfacer a su pareja es un fraude, pero tampoco debes dedicarte a ella" dijo Sirius firmemente

Lily miro con el entre cejo fruncido a Sirius después miro a Remus que asentía lentamente parecía estar de acuerdo con su amigo y finalmente a Potter que no le quitaba la vista de encima** "¿Por qué me miras así Potter" **pregunto Lily

"Es interesante el tema" comento James

"Oh…a un perverso como tu ¿Como no le va a interesar?" dijo Lily fríamente y James sonrió

"Digamos que no me es desconocido y es bueno verlo desde otro punto de vista" contesto James lentamente

"Vaya, vaya" murmuro Lily

"Pero sin embargo lo que es interesante, es saber como tú sabes de tema, quiero decir…hasta donde sabemos…y sabes que las fuentes son confidenciales, eres…virgen" termino de decir James

Había puesto el dedo en la llaga, la pregunta era…buena, de esas peculiaridades que se dan en la vida.

"A menos claro…que nos equivoquemos y seas…una experta" dijo James divertido

"Soy virgen" dijo Lily firmemente evitando mirar los ojos de lo jóvenes** "Pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa leer, mucho menos entender a las personas, eso es ciencia e historia Potter"**

"¿Qué tipo de historia?" pregunto Sirius

"Historia de la prostitución y de la sexología Black" respondió Lily rudamente, antes de darse cuenta que había cometido un grave error

Lily se levanto de la mesa en medio de todo aquel ambiente.

"¿Qué les enseñan los muggles a sus hijos?" pregunto Sirius

00

"Supongamos que…el día de hoy yo tengo muchas energías y tu no…eso nos lleva a la pregunta ¿Por qué?" dijo Alex desde el alfeizar de la ventana

"Alex…no tengo humor para tus chistes" dijo Lily firmemente

"Solo es un simple y sencilla pregunta" dijo Alex encogiéndose de hombros

"¿Cuánto puedes desear algo?" pregunto Lily

"¿Me pides una medida exacta, o algo al tanteo?" pregunto Alex

"Lo que sea" respondió Lily

"Depende¿Qué deseas Lily?" pregunto Alex seriamente

"Desaparecer de este mundo" dijo la joven lentamente

"Ou…¿pero?" pregunto el joven

"Escucha…me siento…tan confundida" dijo Lily mirándolo fijamente **"Es que…"**

"Algo me suena a que los apellidos, Black y Potter salen por aquí" dijo Alex fríamente

Lily asintió levemente con la cabeza **"Tu las viste, eran…tan geniales, quiero decir…podías pasar ratos tan agradables y…"**

"Oh terrible realidad, son los patanes mas grandes del mundo" dijo Alex secamente, Lily de nuevo le dio la razón

"No lo se…no quiero saber" dijo la joven tirándose al suelo

"Lily…cariño, esta pregunta es muy importante…tienes que contestármela con todo el corazón, aunque…me duela saber la respuesta" dijo Alex seriamente

Lily giro a ver a su amigo y asintió

"¿Te gusta alguno de ellos?" pregunto Alex firmemente

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron lo mas grande posible **"No"** sentencio la joven firmemente **"No me gustan es solo que…"**

"Entonces…¿Por qué te angustias¿Por qué esa cara?" pregunto Alex

"No lo se…Alex, tu sabes que yo no puedo querer a ninguno de ellos y a ningún otro hombre…solo, no se puede" dijo Lily incorporándose

"Se que no puedes querer con la misma intensidad a dos personas, puedes querer menos o…mas" sentencio Alex

La joven escondió su rostro tras los largos mechones rojos y se negó así misma la posibilidad de sentir algo, ella simplemente no podía sentir.

"No puedo Alex…es traición, a mis principios, a mi misma, a él, a ti, a Severus¡no puedo!" dijo Lily firmemente

"Eso dice tu razón, pero…no hay traición mas dolorosa, que la del corazón" dijo Alex **"Escucha, tal vez es solo el shock, de…pensar que tenias una GRAN amiga y ahora verlo convertido en…el peor de tus enemigos, o tal vez es que a comenzado en verdad a gustarte, no lo se y no te presionare para que me lo digas"** dijo Alex lentamente, Lily seguía negando con la cabeza **"Solo una cosa te diré, no hay dolor mas grande que la negación de un sentimiento, por orgullo se que nunca lo admitirías frente a los demás, pero…al menos dímelo a mi, no me burlare, no me enfadare…pero si no sacas lo que tienes dentro, te iras consumiendo lentamente, Lilian, no te mates tu sola"**

Lily asintió lentamente con la cabeza

"Eso también va para todo lo demás, yo no soy como tus amigas puedo ver a través de tus ojos" le dijo Alex seriamente

La joven se acerco hasta el chico y le abrazo

"Canta, canta para mi" le pidió Lily

"¿Qué quieres que cante?" pregunto Alex

"Lo que sea" le dijo la joven **"Lo que sea para olvidar"**

"Olvidar…mmm…¿deseas olvidar" pregunto Alex

Lily asintió lentamente.

00

"¡Te digo que me dejes en paz largo!" gruño Sirius furioso

"Pero Sirius" dijo la joven suplicante

"Agh…suéltame me das asco" dijo el joven molesto **"Suficiente….fuera de aquí"**

El joven tiro de la mano de la chica fuertemente, esta se quedo en el pasillo llorando desconsoladamente

"Agr…mujeres, odio cuando hacen eso" dijo Sirius furioso **"Me costo la camisa 356 galeones ¡una Magiarmani original! Y esta loca me la ensucio de labial rojo, es el peor color que una chica puede utilizar, uhg¡y es un labial barato! Ni siquiera le pisa los talones a Ole"** gruño el joven

"Con un sencillo hechizo puedes quitárselo" le dijo una joven

"Ah Torrence¿Podrías ayudarme?" pregunto Sirius

"Claro…ugh que horrible tono" dijo la joven mirando la blusa de Sirius

"¿Verdad? Y luego imagínate, llevaba una falda de holanes, hace años…que no se usan, de color ¡verde limón! Y un top de color blanco¡Se le salían las lonjas!"

"¡Que asco!" chillaron ambos chicos

"Ush" dijo Sirius arrugando la nariz **"Pero…su amiguita, tenia un conjunto divis, divis, creo que…le pediré una cita"**

"Mientras no use el mismo coordinado que su compañera, supongo que estará de maravilla" dijo Torrence sonriendo **"y luego checa que su labial sea mínimo Revlon o Covergirl, mínimo que si te manchan sea con cache"**

"Eres…la morena mas linda que e visto en toda mi vida" dijo Sirius sonriendo seductoramente **"¿Saldrías un día conmigo?"**

"No…eres demasiado narcisista para mi" dijo Torrence sonriendo **"Además…mira que uñas traes, se ven ¡patéticas!"**

"Es que…no me las he cortado" dijo Sirius avergonzado escondiendo sus manos tras las mangas de su túnica **"Tengo una idea, tu y yo…y un manicura"** sugirió Sirius

Torrence miro seriamente a Sirius, el rostro del joven se ensombreció, había olvidado que ya no eran las amigas que disfrutaban de cuidarse mutuamente sus lindas bellas y hermosas pieles, él era un merodeador, ella una Damon girl

"¿En verdad no eres gay Sirius?" pregunto Torrence

La pregunta desconcertó al chico pero aun así negó firmemente con la cabeza

"Me muero por las nenas" dijo Sirius sexymente **"pero…me amo mas a mi mismo"**

La joven sonrió **"Ven conmigo, vamos…a tener una tarde muuuyyy relajada"** dijo Torrence****

00

La biblioteca estaba abarrotada de gente

"Ey Sita necesito un libro de Herbología avanzada del medio oriente" dijo Vera

"Enseguida te lo traigo" dijo Sita sonriendo

Era de los pocos días en que las jóvenes convivían en paz y preferían disfrutar de esos momentos, que abalanzarse unas sobre otras peleando como autenticas ferias.

Sundory terminaba su pergamino sobre Pociones y sonreía a lado de unos chicos de Hufflepuff, que la entretenía contándole chistes sobre gnomos y brujas.

Vera alzo la vista cuando Sundory rió estridentemente con los demás chicos y fue reprendida por Madame Pince, paseo su vista por toda la sala y encontró a Lupin tan pegado a su pergamino que se preguntaba si el chico no terminaría como el Jorobado de Notre Dame, se le quedo observando por unos momentos y al final desvió su vista a Snape, le miraba con aquellos profundos ojos como pozos tenebrosos…no era una mirada de asco, ni de repulsión como generalmente solía ser con ella, si no que era mas bien de pregunta, como si le quisiera preguntar por algo o por alguien, pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

"Aquí esta" dijo Sita entregándole el grueso volumen** "Solo nos falta Historia de la magia"**

"¡pppuuufff!" exclamo Vera **"Odio esa materia"**

Sita se encogió de brazos

"¿Y Mia?" pregunto Vera delicadamente

"No lo se…tal vez ahogándose en la bañera" dijo Sita sonriendo **"Encante la regadera….jejejejejeje"** dijo la joven maliciosamente

"¡Sita!" dijo Vera frunciendo el ceño

"¿Qué? Se dará un bañito…además su actitud estos últimos días sinceramente ¡apesta!" dijo Sita

"Como la de Lilian" dijo Vera

"Sep…todo por…tu sabes" dijo Sita mirando fijamente el pergamino

"Tu…"

"Oh no…son mis enemigos" dijo Sita firmemente **"Solo…eso"** susurro la joven con un deje de tristeza

Vera apretó la pluma de águila con la que escribía **"Si, son solo enemigos"**

Ambas jóvenes siguieron con su tarea sin mas comentarios, justo a las siete en punto salieron de la biblioteca con todos los deberes hechos, Sundory se quedo aun mas con las excusa de no haber terminado aun sus deberes.

"Así que supongamos que…vamos tras unos cuantos Sly…y esta vez quiero usar el hechizo de bombarda, ya sabes…para volar la tierra en pedazos y asustarlos, aunque…tiene sus grandes inconvenientes" decía Sita emocionada

"No participare en eso" dijo Vera secamente

"No seas aburrida" se quejo Sita

Ambas chicas entraron a la sala común indiferentes a lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que

"¡.¡.¡.¡.¡.¡.¡Black!.!.!.!.!.!.!" grito una joven iracunda

"Mia" dijeron Vera y Sita a la vez

Ambas jóvenes subieron a los dormitorios rápidamente

"¡.¡.¡.¡.¡.¡.¡.¡Potter!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" gruño esta vez la joven** "¡Os voy a castrar! . ¡Lo juro por mi madre!"**

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" pregunto Vera firmemente

"Potter y Black…están jodiendo la madre" dijo Mia furiosa completamente empapada

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Vera

"¿Tu que chingados piensas? La regadera se puso como loca…¡.¡Quería atacarme!.!" Dijo Mia **"Y...esos idiotas con la excusa de…"vengo a buscar a Evans" me están jodiendo"** chillo la joven

"Eh…pues" dijo Vera

"Venimos a buscar a Evans" dijo Sirius saliendo por detrás de Vera

"Aleja tus malditas manos de mi Black" dijo Vera furiosa

"Ni que estuvieras tan buena" contesto James

"Hijo de p…" Vera y Sita agarraron a Mia antes de que se lanzara contra James a puño limpio **"¡Suéltame voy a callarlo a golpes! . ¡Ese tío me las paga!"**

"Mia por favor muestra un poco de control" dijo Vera molesta **"Por favor lárguense de aquí"** les trono los dedos Vera

"Vengo por Evans" dijo James por enésima vez **"Y no me truenes los dedos"** gruño el chico

"Lily no esta aquí" dijo Sita firmemente

"Si esta"

"Que no carajo y largo" dijo Sita empujando a Sirius

"No me toques maldita zorra" dijo Sirius lleno de asco

"Zorra tu abuela" Mia logro soltarse de las manos de Vera, lanzándose directamente al rostro de Sirius, el joven fue mas hábil y logrando mantenerla a raya, los chicos estaban envueltos en una pelea que estaba hecha a base de manotazos

"Ey, quietos, quietos" pidió Vera **"Potter has algo"**

"Ella es la que se lo busco" dijo James encogiéndose de hombros

"Detén a tu amigo" le ordeno Vera soltándole un manotazo en el brazo

"No me pegues" gruño James sobandose el miembro golpeado **"Y no voy hacer nada"** dijo James empujando levemente a Vera

"No la toques" le enfrento Sita

James estaba dispuesto a contestarle a Sita cuando Mia tiraba al suelo a Sirius, James hasta ese momento interfirió para salvar a su amigo, pero Sita se lo impidió.

Remus subió rápidamente las chicas había salido gritando del dormitorio y a Lily que era la prefecta parecía habérsela tragado la tierra, en cuanto llego al lugar Vera trataba de contener a Mia que quería masacrar literalmente a Sirius a puño limpio mientras el joven se limitaba a defenderse y provocarla.

"Petrificus totalus"

Mia cayó secamente al suelo Sirius esquivo el cuerpo inerte de su compañera y se levanto aliviado acomodándose la túnica

"Locomotor mortis" dijo Remus antes de que Sita pudiera siquiera tocarlo

"¿Que sucedió aquí Vera?" pregunto Remus

"Ah no lo se, solo…que Potter y Black molestaban a Mia o eso creo"

"No es verdad, nosotros veníamos a buscar a Evans, luego ella salio del cuarto hecha una fiera no sabemos porque…menciono algo de la regadera" dijo James encogiéndose de hombros

"Bueno, tendré que avisarle a Evans, ella les regañara…o les dirá lo necesario ¿Dónde esta?" pregunto Remus

"No lo se" dijo Vera indiferente **"Si no esta en su cuarto…entonces debe estar con Alexander"**

James soltó un claro gruñido

"Pues vamos a su cuarto" dijo Remus secamente

Vera iba a protestar pero el joven le ignoro por completo y los tres chicos se dirigieron al cuarto de Lily, Vera deshizo los hechizos de Remus advirtiéndoles a las dos chicas que si hacían otro movimiento brusco ella misma las hechizaba de nuevo.

"Evans" dijo Remus tocando la puerta **"Evans"**

"Ah un lado Lupin" le gruño Vera **"¿Lily estas aquí cariño¡Lily!"**

La joven pego la oreja a la puerta, se escuchaba ruido en el interior pero parecía que no les escuchaban **"Lily"** volvió a preguntar Vera

"Aun lado ¡.¡.¡LILIAN!.!.!" grito Mia fuertemente apunto de romperles los tímpanos a los chicos

"Creo que no esta aquí" dijo Vera

"¿Qué es ese olor?" pregunto Sirius

"No lo se…¿algo que se quema?" murmuro Sita

Los seis chicos que se encontraban en el lugar comenzaron a buscar el origen de aquel raro olor, Sirius se pego a la puerta de Lily.

"Creo que viene de adentro" dijo Sirius

Vera se alarmo e intento abrir la puerta de Lily pero esta estaba cerrada por adentro con llave

"Aun lado Alohomora" dijo James apuntando a la puerta, sin embargo esta no cedió

"¿Creías que Lily la iba a sellar con un simple hechizo?" murmuro Sita

"¡Atrás! . ¡Bombarda!" grito Remus

La chapa de la puerta fue totalmente destrozada, pero la puerta se abrió Vera fue la primer en entrar soltando un pequeño grito.

Lily esta dormida en la cama que se incendiaba lentamente, la joven parecía no haber percibido el peligro pues seguía placidamente dormida.

James corrió a quitarla de la cama mientras que Vera y Mia apagaban el fuego con sus capas

"Aguamenti" dijo Remus apuntando al fuego

Este se sofoco de inmediato.

"Uf, Vaya susto" dijo Sita llevándose una mano al pecho

"Esta tía si que esta demente" dijo Sirius señalando a la joven que estaba en los brazos de James total y completamente perdida.

"¡.¡Alexander Fontela!.!" Grito Vera zarandeando al joven que estaba con una guitarra en las manos igual de perdido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Remus miro ceñudo al joven, estaba recargado en una pared sentado como esos indigentes que se sientan en el suelo del metro y se ponen a cantar por un par de monedas

"Lily despierta" le dijo Mia a la joven que dormía en los brazos de James

Ninguno de los dos parecía reaccionar

"¿Crees que se hayan respirado demasiado humo?" pregunto Sita

"No la colcha apenas comenzaba a quemarse" dijo Remus lentamente **"Lily tiene un pulso regular"**

"Alex también" dijo Vera **"¡.¡Despierta idiota!.!"**

Alex comenzó a despertar perezosamente

"Despierta a Lily, Potter" le pidió Vera

James asintió levemente mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro

"Que sacrificio" murmuro Sirius

James comenzó a zarandearla suavemente llamándole por su nombre para que despertara pero la chica dormía como una roca, entonces…se le ocurrió una idea todas las chicas intentaban desperezar a Fontela que luchaba fuertemente por volver a quedar dormido, se acomodo a Lily y sin pedir permiso la beso.

Entre sueños o totalmente conciente la joven le devolvió el beso, Sirius comenzó a reírse como un loco.

"Que cárajos crees que le haces Potter" dijo Sita quitándole de los brazos a Lily

La joven camino a tropezones por el lugar como si estuviera ebria se tiro al suelo y se recargo en la cama

"Me dijeron que la despertara, una princesa despierta con el dulce beso de su príncipe azul" le explico James

Remus puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Sirius siguió riéndose

"Que gracioso eres Potter, solo deja que se entere" dijo Vera molesta** "Lily cariño"** dijo Vera acercándose a la joven que tenia los ojos entre abiertos

"Mmmm" contesto Lily

"Despierta aun es muy temprano" dijo Vera zarandeándola bruscamente

"¡Ay!...suelta loca" grito Alex furioso apartando de una empujón a Mia

"Que bien que despertarte Fontela" dijo Vera

"Hola Verita" dijo Alex sonriendo ampliamente **"¿Qué haces aquí?"**

"Se te podría preguntar lo mismo" gruño Remus

Alex cambio su expresión totalmente al ver a los tres chicos que estaban en el lugar, se restregó los ojos para despertar bien y camino hacia Lily que se negaba a despertar por completo

"Explica eso" dijo Vera señalando el agujero chamuscado de la cama de Lily

"No lo se" dijo Alex encogiéndose de hombros **"Solo….recuerdo que venimos aquí a…"** Alex medito sus palabras **"Pues a pasar el rato y….de pronto me quede dormido"**

Todos lo miraron de mala gana, estaba mintiendo

"Joder contigo" dijo James molesto "**Estuviste apunto de matarla, la cama se estaba incendiando"**

"¿Y a ti que Potter? Ni te va ni te viene" dijo Alex indiferente **"Lo que hagamos Lily y yo, es entre nosotros dos, no tenemos porque dar explicaciones" **dijo el joven firmemente

"¡Estuviste apunto de incendiar su cuarto!" gruño Sirius

"¿Estas seguro que fui yo Black? Dame pruebas de ello" dijo Alex secamente** "Mientras las buscas, déjenos en paz, largo"**

"Ella es mi amiga" dijo Vera firmemente

"Bien dicho Vera, eres su amiga, no su madre mucho menos su nana, lo que ella haga no es asunto tuyo" le dijo Alex rudamente **"Deja de tratarla como si fuera una niña, no lo es"**

"Mira Fontela" dijo Mia amenazadoramente

"Ey, dejen de pelear" dijo Lily desde su lugar **"Alex tiene razón, cometí un error, no debí de quedarme dormida, es mi culpa"**

"Pero Lilian" dijo Vera

"Por favor fuera de mi cuarto" dijo Lily

"¿Qué?" pregunto Vera sorprendida

"Fuera"

00

Ambas jóvenes caminaban por los linderos del bosque prohibido tranquilamente

"¿Entonces?" pregunto Sundory

"Me quede dormida con el cigarro encendido…fue una estupidez lo se, lo siento" dijo Lily firmemente **"No vuelvo a fumar"**

"Tu no fumabas" dijo Sundory

"No...bueno se fumar, pero rara vez lo hacia, solo…no se me dio y ya, pero no mas, nunca me a agradado mucho su olor, solo fue por anteayer" dijo Lily firmemente

"Menos mal" dijo Sundory encogiéndose de hombros

"Es verdad…tengo algo que te va agradar¿Recuerdas a Cornelia?" pregunto Lily

"Si tu amiga…a la que le ayudamos ¿no?" dijo Sundory

"Esa misma, acaba de enviarme el álbum de fotos ¿quieres verlas?" pregunto Lily entusiasmada

"Por supuesto" asintió Sundory entusiasmada

"Solo que…bueno ya sabes que nadie mas lo vea" dijo Lily firmemente

La orejas de Sundory se colorearon de un rojo intenso y negó fuertemente con la cabeza, mientras recibía un libro de color negro

"Nunca" murmuro la joven

Lily le sonrió dulcemente

"Lily" susurro sundory

"Sip" contesto Lily

"Yo…yo" murmuro Sundory nerviosa **"Tu no fuiste"**

"¿Yo no fui de que? Ya te lo dije Sundory Alex no tiene nada que ver" dijo Lily firmemente

"No me refiero a eso" dijo Sundory

"¿Entonces?" pregunto Lily

"La poción, el joven Potter…" comenzó a decir Sundory

"¡Hagrid!" grito Lily agitando la mano fuertemente en el aire** "Ey…vamos con Hagrid"**

La pelirroja corrió hacia el semi-gigante ignorando a Sundory

"Hagrid" dijo Lily sonriendo

"Hola Lily" dijo Hagrid sonriendo mientras que fertilizaba las coles del colegio

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto Lily tontamente

"Cuidando de las coles del colegio, y de las frutas también" dijo Hagrid firmemente **"Últimamente James y Sirius no hay venido a robar nada…pero mas vale prevenir"**

"Oh" dijo Lily frunciendo ligeramente el ceño **"¿Cómo vas con la manada de unicornios Hagrid?"**

"Ey, porque no vienes mas al rato para que los veas, de seguro que les encanta tu presencia" dijo Hagrid sonriendo **"También tu Sundory"**

"Siempre e adorado a los unicornios, será un placer" dijo Sundory suavemente

"¿Podemos ayudarte?" pregunto Lily

"Claro, tomen esos cestos y si ven que los frutos están maduros los cortan, si no…bueno podrían encantarlos para que nadie mas lo tome…pero no le digan al profesor Dumbledore" dijo Hagrid seriamente

"Será un placer" dijo Lily sonriendo

00

"¿No has escuchado a Coldplay?" pregunto Torrence

"No creo que no, tal vez…pero no le reconozco por el nombre" dijo Remus

"Ah, es magnifico" dijo Torrence sonriendo **"Quizás pueda conseguirte unos discos"**

"Pero primero tienes que mostrarme esas…cosas a las que llamas videos" dijo Sirius entusiasmado

"Claro…son súper geniales, es lo máximo" dijo Torrence **"Aunque…bueno es Lily la que tiene todo eso"** dijo Torrence bajando la mirada **"Claro que…ya me las arreglare"** sonrió la joven

"Por cierto…¿a ti que tipo de música te gusta Torrence?" le pregunto James

"Pues…veamos, creo que el pop y la balada, detesto el rock, sobre todo el heavy metal" dijo Torrence firmemente

"Pero ese súper cool" dijo Sirius, James asintió firmemente

"No me gusta, siempre que Mia lo pone termina por dolerme la cabeza, y…nunca tiene mensajes buenos…y odio ese genero"

"Es una lastima" dijo Sirius **"Pero…te debe de gustar aunque sea un poquitin el rock"**

"Nop, prefiero no escucharlo, Sita dice que a mi me gustan los artistas de plástico, y la música prediseñada, tal vez…pero es lo que me gusta"

"Cada quien sus gustos" dijo Remus sabiamente

"Yep" dijo Torrence sonriendo **"Es verdad ¿y a ti que tipo de música te gusta Peter?"**

"Eh…uh, pues…de toda" tartamudeo el joven

"Oh" exclamo la joven secamente

Los cinco jóvenes estaban sentados a la luz de la chimenea que tenia por delante, platicando sobre lo que los jóvenes en general cotillean, música, artistas, ropa, moda.

Torrence alzo la vista al ver entrar a un Ravenclaw que parecía estar perdido.

"¡.¡Alex!.!" grito Torrence

El joven sonrió al verle, pero un gesto de desagrado se dibujo en su rostro cuando vio a los cuatro merodeadores rodeándole, el joven pensó detenidamente el acercarse a la joven, era como entrar en la boca del lobo, pero el no ir significaba que…era un cobarde, así que avanzo hacia ella.

"Señores" dijo Alex educadamente a manera de saludo para los cuatro chicos **"¿Habéis visto unas Mini-toy por aquí?"** pregunto Alex

"¿Mini-toy?" pregunto Torrence desconcertada, Alex le lanzo una mirada de soslayo y la joven entendió **"¡Ah…nop!"** dijo Torrence **"Se han esfumado así…como así¿Para que las buscas?"**

Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en el rostro de Alex **"Cosas, simples cosas"**

"Sea lo que sea, no me metas en tus cosas…siempre salen…" le advirtió Torrence

"Perfectas" complemento el chico **"Oh…es verdad Lily me menciono algo sobre… un concierto, algo así…de no recuerdo el nombre veamos…"**

"Seguro de uno de esos grupos que le gustan a ella" dijo Torrence incomoda **"Nirvana ¿no?"**

"¿Ein? No…su novio Kart Cobain…nop" dijo Alex

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Torrence

"Esta muerto, se suicido" dijo Alex sonriendo

"Solo dementes como ustedes sonreirían de esa manera" afirmo Torrence

"Ya vez…solo nosotros dos" dijo Alex venenosamente

Alex sonrió ampliamente con rintintín, le estaba buscando tres pies al gato.

"Nunca he entendido…quiero decir, Lily y tu se llevan de maravilla…siempre en su propio mundo" comento Torrence erróneamente **"Son personas tan desconcertantes…pero, eres una persona muy linda, amble y caballerosa"** agrego la joven rápidamente para enojo de los chicos **"pero…tan frió y tan distante, como Lily"**

Alex sonrió complacido **"Así…somos"** termino el joven

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Torrence

Alex miro fijamente a Torrence, la joven sabia perfectamente que nunca tendría la respuesta, pero aun así tuvo el valor de preguntar.

Alex se encogió de hombros **"No es el momento, ni el lugar, pero puedo decirte que nos comprendemos porque somos iguales…algunos nos denominaría como…almas gemelas"** había soltando el veneno sutilmente y eso bastaba **"Nos vemos Little Torry"** dijo Alex dando media vuelta

"Nos vemos…Alex" murmuro la joven

"Como le detesto" dijo James molesto

"Lo olvidaba, no se llevan con él" dijo Torrence **"Es…un buen chico"** los cuatro gruñeron a la vez mostrando desacuerdo, la joven rió divertida **"Saben…al principio yo no me llevaba muy bien con Lilian, quiero decir…no discutíamos ni nada por el estilo, pero…ella era tan callada, tan silenciosa, solo hablaba con Vera y Sundory, nos dábamos los buenos días y las buenas noches, solo eso"** dijo Torrence lentamente rememorando viejos tiempos** "Ella nunca sonreía, siempre…estaba muy seria, con un semblante…frió, lo se..puede decir que reía, pero…era una sonrisa falsa, y…cuando ella conoció a Alex, por primera vez desde que la conocí, la vi sonreír desde el corazón, hablar, hasta cantar"** dijo Torrence divertida **"Ese chico es…especial, porque…es el único capaz de ver mas haya de lo que dicen las palabras o los gestos, nunca e encontrado a una persona tan comprensiva como él"** sentencio la joven para disgusto de los merodeadores **"Yo le debo muchas cosas, se que ustedes quizás no pueden creerlo, pero…es una persona tan…fantástica, un hijo de la jijurria también, no digo que el tío sea un santo, pero…al menos es el único capaz de ver a la verdadera Lily y no solo a ella si no también a Sundory"**

El silencio siguiente fue un tanto incomodo, la joven se removió incomoda en su asiento, por algún motivo tenia la sensación de que no debió de haber dicho todas aquellas palabras.

"¡Devuélveme eso joder!" grito una joven furiosa

"Déjame pensarlo, Nop" dijo el chico sonriendo

"Alex-sama onegai" susurro Sundory suplicante

"Eh….nop" dijo de nuevo el joven

"¡.¡Te voy a…!.!" grito Lily molesta

"Algunas vez te he dicho que eras taaaan…fotogénica" dijo Alex sonriendo ampliamente, las mejillas de Lily se tiñeron de rojo completamente **"Ay, te pones tan chula con aquellas chapitas, vamos Lily iluminas esta habitación, y esos ojos tan brillantes como los luceros"** comenzó a decir Alex

"De…de..dejjjaaa de de…de…cirrrr" dijo Lily tartamudeando

"Tartamudeas de amor" dijo Alex burlonamente

"¡No!" grito la joven desesperada

"Pero…esta bien, os lo daré…ser nuestro secreto" dijo Alex abrazando a ambas chicas

Los tres chicos se pegaron tanto que parecía que estaban confabulando en contra de alguien, las dos chicas reían tontamente, Torrence sonrió divertida al ver la cara de desagrado de los chicos.

Sundory soltó un suspiro de enamorada y un avergonzado "AAAlexxx" que la obligo a esconder su rostro con sus manos.

"Vamos amor…haber Sundory, cariño" dijo Alex sonriendo intentando quitarle las manos del rostro **"Es que te vez tan linda"**

Sundory bajo las manos lentamente, Torrence soltó uno ¿Hoe? Tremendo que se escucho por toda la sala, el rostro de Sundory había adquirido un fuerte color rojo que iba desde la nariz hasta la punta de las orejas, Alex rió divertido del gesto de la joven, Lily se sentó en el sillón mas cercano con un libro delgado de color negro entre sus brazos, Alex y Sundory le siguieron

"Bueno…entonces estábamos en que ustedes me debían un favor ¿no? Ya saben…el silencio cuesta" dijo Alex sonriendo

"¡Alex!" dijo Sundory

"Seáis niñas buenas" dijo Alex abrazando a ambas jóvenes

Lily se acostó en las piernas de Alex, mientras que Sundory se recargo en su hombro.

"Sundory es la niña buena" dijo Lily sonriendo **"¿Con eso basta no?"**

Alex rió divertido, Lily miro a Sundory significativamente y la joven sonrió asintiendo, abrazo a Alex fuertemente.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you" canto lentamente la joven

"Que manipuladora eres" soltó Alex, Sundory sonio esperando su respuesta

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning" cantaron ambos jóvenes a la vez

"Say you love me" siguió Sundory ampliando la magnitud de su voz haciéndola resonar por toda la habitación.

"You know I do" contesto el joven

"Love me,  
that's all I ask of you" cantaron ambos jóvenes**  
**Lilysonrió complacida** "Ya sabemos que obra musical hacer la próxima temporada"**

"Nah….mejor otra Cats seria mucho mejor" dijo Alex **"Cántanos algo mas Sundory"**

La joven sonrió dulcemente **"Maria-sama no kokoro, sorewa aozora"** elevo la joven su voz al ritmo de la plegaria

"Esa no" se quejo Alex **"Canta otra mas alegre"**

"Es que no se me ocurre otra" dijo Sundory

"Esperen" dijo Lily levantándose repentinamente, la joven desapareció escaleras arriba**  
**Alex le sonrió a Sundory y le dijo algo al oído, la joven soltó una risa entrecortada que inundo el lugar.

"Tu, suéltala" dijo Mia rudamente**  
**Alex miro a Mia fijamente **"Si ella no me lo pide yo no lo haré"** le contesto al joven indiferente

"Por favor Mia, no molestes" le dijo Sundory

"Yo no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, es una orden" sentencio la joven

"En que estábamos Sundory…ah si" dijo Alex volviendo a susurrarle algo a la joven que reía divertida.

"¡Que te alejes de ella!" grito Mia furiosa

"¡No le toques!" grito Sundory

Mia dio un ligero paso hacia atrás, Sundory tenia el ceño fruncido y parecía estar dispuesta a atacar

"Tranquila Sundory" le dijo Alex **"Hamleigh ya se va"**

Mia dudo de irse del lugar, pero al final dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar en un sillón en donde pudiera vigilar todos los movimientos de Alex.

"Aquí esta" dijo Lily enseñando orgullosa una cosa envuelta en tela negra

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Sundory

"Hace una semana que me la presto se profesor Keller" dijo Lily contenta **"Ya sabes…¿no?"**

"Eres peligrosa hasta con un conejo de peluche en las manos, así que dame eso" dijo Alex

Lily le extendió a Alex el objeto y el joven la desenvolvió como si fuera un jarrón de la dinastía Ming

"Oh, preciosa belleza" dijo Alex admirando el objeto que estaba entre sus manos **"Aquí vamos…"** paso ligeramente sus dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra eléctrica haciendo un sonido agradable para lo oídos **"Ahora si pidan lo que quieran"** Lily miro al joven y el chico **"Oh si"** los acordes de la guitarra resonaron por todo el lugar.

"Coming up beyond belief  
On this coronary thief"canto Alex

"Para papa parara, Para papa parara" corearon Lily y Sundory

"More than just a leitmotif  
More chaotic, no relief"

"Para papa parara, Para papa parara" corearon Lily y Sundory  
"**I'll describe the way I feel  
Weeping wounds that never heal"**

"Para papa parara, Para papa parara" corearon Lily y Sundory

"Can the savior be for real  
Or are you just my seventh seal?"  
"Para papa parara, Para papa parara" corearon Lily y Sundory

"No hesitation, no delay  
You come on just like special K" canto Lily poniéndose de pie brincando al ritmo de la canción

"Just like I swallowed half my stash  
I never ever want to crash  
No hesitation, no delay  
You come on just like special K  
Now you're back with dope demand  
I'm on sinking sand" cantaron los 3

"Canten algo mas decente" murmuro Vera

"Aburrida" gruño Mia

"Algo como esto" Alex toco la guitarra haciendo un ruido medio metalero

"She is not scared to die.." comenzó a cantar Lily en una voz grave y un tanto hosca

"The best things in life drive her to cry" continuaron Mia, Sita y Lily

Torrence se tapaba los oídos, odiaba ese tipo de música, muchos hicieron lo mismo, no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de sonidos tan estridentes.

"Crucify then learn.." La voz aguda y grave se elevaron por la estancia al ritmo de los acordes metaleros

"**Take so much away from inside you, makes no sence,  
you know he can't guide you, he's your fucking shoulder to  
Lean on, be strong!"** murmuraba Sita

"Sit and watch me burn.." entonaron las tres

"I'd like to take you down, and show you  
deep inside, my life my inner workin  
so smell and lack of inner pride,  
to touch upon the surface, is not for  
what it seems" canto Mia

"I take away my problems, but only in my dreams" canto Lily desgarrándose la garganta en un tono grave

Lily se quito la capa y chaleco, aquel ambiente de diversos movimientos comenzaba elevar su temperatura normal

"Parece que están…desollando a un gato vivo" dijo Sirius tapándose los oídos

"Eso ni siquiera le llega al heavy metal" dijo James indiferente **"Y el tipo parece que se va a quedar sin garganta en cualquier segundo"**

"Ey, una cosa es escuchar un disco a estos tíos…con voces totalmente desafinadas" se quejo Sirius

"Nunca me ha gustado nada de eso" dijo Remus molesto

"A mi tampoco, a Mia y Sita como les fascina, ponen a todo volumen" dijo Torrence

"Toca Twist" le pidió Mia

"Nop mejor una de slipknot" dijo Sita

"No toques nada de eso" le pidieron Vera y Sundory

"Nop ¡Toca Engel o Du hast! O algo de Nirvana" dijo Lily entusiasmada

"¡No!" chillaron las demás

"Mejor…cantemos….

Me with the floorshow  
Kickin' with your torso"

"¡Oh si…!" grito Vera entusiasmada

"Boys getting high  
And the girls even more so  
Wave your hands if your not with the man  
Can I kick it?"

"Yes you can" Dijo Lily sentándose a lado de Vera

"Esa si esta bonita" dijo Torrence desde su lugar con los merodeadores

"I got"

"Funk"

"You got"

"Soul"

"We got everybody  
I've got the gift  
Gonna stick it in the goal  
It's time to move your body"

"Venga Vera baila" dijo Alex forzándola a pararla mientras tocaba los acordes de Rock DJ. **"Babylon back in business  
Can I get a witness?  
Every girl, every man  
Houston, do you hear me?  
Ground control, can you feel me?  
Need permission to land"**

I don't wanna rock, DJ…

Alex sin dejar la guitarra comenzó a bailarle sexymente a Sundory, el rostro de la chica comenzó a pintarse inmediatamente de color rojo, Lily grito como si estuviera viendo a Kurt Cobain en paños menores, Vera le siguió el juego, Sundory intento quitarse lo cohibida moviéndose al ritmo del joven, Mia estaba apunto de lanzarse contra Alex y no era la única, los merodeadores estaban que reventaban pelotas, Torrence solo se moría de la risa en su lugar, Alex disfrutando de su momento de gloria, les lanzo a Lily y Vera una sonrisa seductora y Vera hizo la pantomima de desmayarse por el hecho, Sirius lanzo un bufido y un "Eso yo lo hago mejor" Mia que estaba a tres pasos de saltarle a la cara fue detenida por Sita quien le calmo, al final hasta Mia se puso a bailar.

Alex sonrió divertido con las demás chicas, observo la sala mirando a los demás ocupantes que les dedicaba miradas de desprecio o de confusión, la prefecta estaba actuando como una joven rebelde de la calle, de pronto se cruzo con la mirada de una joven que anhelaba estar con él, pero que por…cuestiones diplomáticas se abstenía de hacerlo, los merodeadores le retaban con la mirada, ignoro por completo a los chicos y poso su mirada en Torrence, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, tomo a Lily por la cintura para susurrarle algo, la joven asintió levemente, Alex se quito la guitarra y se la paso a Lily.

Torrence observo acercarse lentamente a Alex, la joven se acomodo en su asiento un tanto incomoda, respiro profundamente.

"Por favor no, por favor no" comenzó a susurro Torrence

Remus le miro atentamente, James y Sirius hicieron lo mismo.

"No por favor" pidió de nuevo la joven

"¿Torrence que…?" pregunto Sirius

Antes de que el joven pelinegro pudiera terminar de preguntar Alex se hinco enfrente de Torrence e hizo un ligero movimiento de manos.

James iba a ponerse de pie para alejarlo de la chica, pero entonces detrás de él una guitarra resonó por el lugar, esta intentaba imitar el sonido de un teclado.

"**How can you see into my eyes like open doors.**

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb" comenzo a cantar Torrence **"Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home"**

"Wake me up" canto Alex

"Wake me up inside." Torrence tomo las manos de Alex y ambos se pusieron de pie**  
"I can't wake up." **canto Alex**  
"Wake me up inside."** Siguió Torrence**  
"Save me." **Entono Alex**  
"Call my name and save me from the dark." **Le acompaño Torrence**  
"Wake me up." **Canto Alex**  
"Bid my blood to run." **Canto Torrence**  
"I can't wake up."** Canto Alex**  
"Before I come undone." **Sigiuio Torrence**  
"Save me" **le acompaño Alex**  
"Save me from the nothing I've become."**

"Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life" canto Sundory acercandose a Alex  
**"Wake me up"** canto Alex

"Wake me up inside." Canto esta vez Vera

"I can't wake up." canto Alex**  
"Wake me up inside."** Siguió Sita**  
"Save me." **Entono Alex**  
"Call my name and save me from the dark." **Le acompaño Mia**  
"Wake me up." **Canto Alex**  
"Bid my blood to run." **Canto Lily**  
"I can't wake up."** Canto Alex**  
"Before I come undone." **Sigiuio Torrence**  
"Save me" **le acompaño Alex**  
"Save me from the nothing I've become."** Canto Sundory

"Bring me to life"canto Torrence  
"**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside"** canto Alex

"Bring me to life." Canto Sita

"**Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead."** Canto Lily mirando fijamente a Alex

"All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me" le canto Alex a Lily

"**I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything."** Canto Sita

"**Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul"** canto Alex

"Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong." Cantaron Vera y Alex

"Bring me to life." Canto Mia  
**"Wake me up"** canto Alex

"Wake me up inside." Canto Mia**  
"I can't wake up." **canto Alex**  
"Wake me up inside."** Canto Sita**  
"Save me." **Entono Alex**  
"Call my name and save me from the dark." **Le acompaño Vera**  
"Wake me up." **Canto Alex**  
"Bid my blood to run." **Canto Torrence**  
"I can't wake up."** Canto Alex**  
"Before I come undone." **Sigiuio Sundory**  
"Save me" **le acompaño Alex**  
"Save me from the nothing I've become." **canto Lily

"**Bring me to life."** Canto Vera

"I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside." Canto Alex

"**Bring me to life"** canto Lily

El sonido de la guitarra de Lily se apago completamente, Torrence se tiro a los brazos de Alex llorando a lagrima viva, el chico abrazo a la joven murmurando algo ella solo asentía entre sollozos, Vera se limpio las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y abrazo a Alex lentamente, Sundory sin pensarlo dos veces también se tiro sobre el chico, Mia y Sita no dejaban de llorar Alex les abrazo como pudo.

Los merodeadores no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, las chicas mas duras estaban llorando desconsoladamente sobre un chico, James desvió la mirada molesto, observo a la pelirroja que sostenía una guitarra con manos temblorosas, esperando ver a la Evans de corazón inquebrantable, James alzo la vista lentamente, la luz de la chimenea se refracto perfectamente en aquella cristalina lagrima que se derramo de las mejillas de la pelirroja, la guitarra cayó pesadamente al suelo al tiempo que Lily se abría paso hacia Alex entre sus amigas.

00

James fue el primero en levantarse al llegar a la sala común un mal recuerdo le invadió el pensamiento, ahí, en medio de la sala Fontela, uno de los tíos que menos le agradaban y que comenzaba a repudiar por completo era abrazado por seis chicas, seis…especiales chicas, su mente dibujo rápidamente la silueta de aquella linda joven de cabellos rojos con el cabello sobre la cara topando su sombrío semblante las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, pesadamente se sentó sobre el sillón mas próximo, una molesta sensación le toco la espalda, se incorporo rápidamente y con su mano busco que era lo que le molestaba, lo miro un tanto desconcertado medito unos segundos sobre lo que tenia en las manos.

"Buenos días James" dijo una voz

"Diva" contesto James cortésmente

"Han estado un tanto distante, Kim dice que…" comenzó a decir la joven, James le miro un tanto fastidiado **"Son los reyes de la SEPC"** dijo Diva sonriendo **"Vamos a tener una fiesta el próximo viernes ¿irán verdad?"**

"No lo se Diva tal vez" dijo James

"Nunca antes habías faltado a una fiesta ¿Qué te sucede?" le pregunto la joven

"No lo se" contesto James

"James" dijo Diva asustada **"Tu…"** murmuro

"Déjame en paz Diva, no quiero verte" dijo James firmemente

"Crissy dice que…" dijo Diva

"Por favor Diva…aléjate de mi"

La joven miro a James confundida.

"¿Dónde esta El Rey de los Merodeadores?" pregunto Diva

"Hay cosas…que cambian" fue lo ultimo que dijo James antes de salir

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto la joven al viento

Remus se sentó a su lado pesadamente, ambos se saludaron en silencio al tiempo que desayunaban en el mismo silencio, Sirius se les unió al poco rato el chico reía y alardeaba como de costumbre, parecía tener el mismo espíritu inquebrantable de siempre, Peter fue el ultimo en entrar al lugar, por alguna extraña razón no había nada que hablar ni comentar, al terminar el desayuno acudieron puntuales a clases, estudios muggles era la primera clase del día.

Se sentaron en sus acostumbrados lugares esperando a que Lily se les uniera, la pelirroja entro riendo alegremente, Sundory y Torrence le acompañaban en ese momento, se sentó entre ellos con una mueca de desagrado.

"**Que esperan para sacar sus libros y estudiar"** les gruño Lily inmediatamente

"Ya terminamos de leer" dijo James lentamente

"¿Y sus pergaminos?" pregunto la joven molesta

"Puedes preguntar lo que quieras Evans" dijo Sirius

Lilian les miro fijamente **"En ese caso solo debemos de preparar el material que ocuparemos para exponer"**

"¿Es todo?" pregunto James **"¿No vas a preguntarnos sobre el tema?"**

"¿Lo sabes no? De sobra" dijo Lily fríamente

"Si…lo hemos estudiado a fondo" dijo Remus

"Entonces…no debo preguntar, nos vemos mas tarde piensen en el material" dijo la joven indiferente levantándose de su lugar

"Espera…tu…" dijo Sirius

"Entre menos nos veamos mejor" sentencio la joven rudamente

"Pero…" murmuro Remus

"Ni ustedes ni yo lo deseamos, sigan con sus vidas" les pidió Lily

"¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?" pregunto James

"¿Disculpa?" murmuro la joven

"¿Como puedes pedir que olvide?" dijo James lentamente

"Por favor, eres…El-Rey-del-mundo-Potter, Yo ¿Qué te voy a importar? Déjame en paz y yo jamás en la vida me volveré a acercar a ti" dijo la joven secamente

"¿Cómo se adquiere ese corazón de hielo Evans?" pregunto Sirius

"Dices que nosotros no tenemos corazón, pero tu…¿tu entonces que eres?" le pregunto Remus

"¿No crees que somos iguales?" termino de decir James

La joven apretó los libros entre sus manos, tenia miedo de un enfrentamiento como aquel, sabia que no tenia validez alguna, que cualquier cosa que intentara refutar no iba a servir, aquella era una batalla perdida para ella, dio media vuelta repentinamente pero la mano de Sirius le obligo a quedarse.

"No seas cobarde, atrévete a enfrentarnos, se de nuevo esa fiera de la que tanto alardeas, se esa persona que se atreve a retarnos" dijo el joven seriamente

"Suéltame Black" le suplico Lily

"¿A que le tienes miedo?" pregunto James

Lily miro al joven fijamente _"¿A que le tengo miedo? A quererte, a enamorarme, a amarte…no puedo, no debo"_

"Yo…no te entiendo ¿Quién eres en realidad Evans?" pregunto James confundido **"¿Quién eres?"**

"¿Por qué me preguntas?. ¿Por qué no te quedas en silencio?. ¿Por qué tu?" se pregunto la joven mentalmente** "Nos vemos en la tarde"** fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

00

Tirada en su cuarto, la joven meditaba sobre todo lo acontecido en aquellos días, tantas peleas, tantos pleitos, se sentía tonta, se sentía entupida, se sentía…confundida ¿Qué hacer?. ¿Qué pensar?

"¿Por qué mentir?"

La joven de cabellos pelirrojos giro su vista a su compañera

"¿Perdón?" murmuro la joven

"¿Por qué hacer daño?" pregunto Sundory **"¿Por qué huir?"**

"Sabes…que yo no puedo acercarme" susurro Lily

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Sundory de nuevo

"Temo amarle" dijo Lily tristemente **"No puedo traicionarles"**

"Prefieres luchar contra el corazón, que luchar contra la razón" dijo sundory

"Alex nunca me lo perdonaría, ni…Severus" dijo Lily firmemente **"No puedo"**

"Pero Lily" dijo Sundory lentamente

"Tengo que ir a verles"

La joven se levanto lentamente y salio de su cuarto sin decir nada mas, Sundory se quedo en aquel lugar, ella era siempre tan callada.

A paso lerdo y distante entre el silencio y las sombras la joven llego hasta su destino, giro lentamente la perilla y se encontró con sus cuatro compañeros listos, con aquella mascara inquebrantable de hiero se sentó delante de los chicos respirando lentamente.

"Usaremos laminas, Sirius puede hacer los esquemas, tenemos unos bocetos" dijo Remus lentamente

La joven poso su mirada sobre los pergaminos que le presentaron, no sabia porque había ido aquel lugar, ya no quería saber nada de ellos, quería…quería…no sabia lo que quería, parpadeo ligeramente, la sala se oscureció, susurros llegaron hasta sus oídos, una botella cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, los vidrios se desparramaron por el suelo, unos ojos brillando intensamente a la luz…de la luna.

"Y…es todo ¿te parece?" le pregunto Remus

"Si, excelente" dijo Lily indiferente

"Podemos contar…de esas cosas de las que tu tanto hablas…de eso de Historia de la prostitución" dijo Sirius entusiasmado

"Ajamp" la dijo Lily sin razonar

Los cuatro chicos fruncieron el ceño…creían que se iba a poner furiosa y le lanzaría el primer proyectil que tuviera a la mano, sin embargo se limitaba a decir que si como si no estuviera prestando mucha atención.

"Evans…¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto James

"Lo que digas Potter" le contesto la joven

El frió se coló por la ventana, la blanca mañana de invierno volvía lentamente a su mente, su madre y su padre caminaban de la mano felices por los grandes salones que les habían sido conferidos, ella caminaba detrás de ellos, con un hermoso vestido de seda, la muñeca de porcelana se acurrucaba en sus brazos, la nieve se manchaba a cada paso que daba, sus zapatos adquirían un leve color blanco, terminaron de caminar por el sendero, y le dieron la vuelta a la gran construcción que era aquella mansión con el sol acuestas y la noche cayendo rápidamente, sus padres ya no estaban, solo estaban ella, la nieve y el jardín de rosas…rosas chinnensis.

La nieve blanca resplandecía a la luz de la luna, su infantil voz emitía una canción infantil, saltaba lentamente entre la nieve, el viento soplaba fuertemente…alguien la llama desesperadamente, un sonido estridente se escuchaba por el lugar, las rosas terminaban desechas en el suelo, los pétalos de color rojo teñían la blanca nieve.

"Evans" le llamo por tercera vez James

"Es todo, nos vemos" dijo la joven levantándose del lugar repentinamente y saliendo lo mas rápido posible, ocultándose entre las oscuridades del pasillos la chica avanzaba lentamente intentando despejar sus pensamientos, no quería seguir recordando, seguir pensando, un mareo le sobrevino repentinamente, la comida se le revolvió en el estomago, corrió lo mas rápido posible a un baño abrió la puerta.

Dejo que todo saliera, hincada sobre la taza del baño, la chica soportaba las tremendas arcadas que su mal le enviaba, evitaba mirar el producto pues solo le daría mas asco, vació su estomago por completo y cuando ya no tuvo nada dentro de él entonces las tripas se le revolvieron aun mas obligándole a sacar hasta el alma.

Se tiro al suelo con una mano sobre la boca intentando tranquilizarse, se quedo ahí sentada durante un buen rato dejando su mente en blanco, los pasos provenientes de afuera la hicieron reaccionar levantándose lentamente.

El agua le cubrió el rostro produciéndole diversos espasmos la puerta se abrió, dos chicas entraron contoneándose ampliamente cotilleaba sin miramientos.

"Ugh, te ves mas terrible que de costumbre Evans" dijo la joven de ojos amatistas

"Iag, mira que peinado" dijo la de ojos granate

"Ey muñequitas de plástico y silicona, lárguense a jugar con sus Kens ¿quieren? **Déjenme a mi en paz"** dijo Lily molesta

"Uy, se dirige a nosotros Cloe" dijo Sasha con su voz de pito

"Creo que si" dijo Cloe

"No tienen remedio" dijo Lily saliendo del lugar inmediatamente, solo verlas se le revolvía aun mas el estomago.

Salio del baño tranquilamente dio media vuelta y miro la escena sintiendo el aire mezclarse en su estomago.

James besuqueaba a Nevra descaradamente enfrente de una Diva que acariciaba a Sirius, corrió de nuevo adentro del baño a sacar hasta las viseras, el estomago le dolía terriblemente mientras sentía el esófago asfixiarle, no tenia nada en el estomago eso le producía un dolor terrible haciéndole dar arcadas terribles y doblarse del dolor, incapaz de contener de dolor se tiro al suelo en donde se agarro el estomago y se doblo por completo.

"¿Evans te encuentras bien?" pregunto Sasha

La chica golpeaba la puerta suavemente

"¡.¿Evans?.!" pregunto Cloe

"¿Se están tardando mucho saben?" dijo Diva molesta desde el umbral de la puerta

"¡Evans contesta!" dijo Cloe asustada

Pasos entrando al baño se escucharon, Cloe y Sasha estaban paradas en la puerta en donde Lily se encerró, Diva y Nevra se les acercaron, Diva puso la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta y esta se abrió, las cuatro gritaron asustadas, una blanca y débil Lily salio del lugar ignorando a sus compañeras, la joven se dirigió a los grifos en donde remojo su rostro innumerables veces con el agua helada, dejando pasar el mal rato.

"Evans…¿Te siente bien?" pregunto Diva

"Mejor que nunca" le contesto Lily irónicamente

La pelirroja salio del servicio dando un portazo, los merodeadores le miraron fijamente paso de ellos indiferente.

"¿Te encuentras bien Lily?" le pregunto Remus

La joven le ignoro llevándose una mano a la frente, sintiendo el sudor frió resbalarle por la frente, estaba sintiéndose pésimamente de pronto y eso no el agradaba.

"Ey Evans tienes una cara muy pálida" murmuro James

"No es tu problema Potter" dijo Lily molesta

Avanzo rápidamente sintiendo el suelo desvanecerse entre sombríos colores, sentía los pasos de James detrás de ella, la joven ahogo un gemido, se llevo una mano a la frente y busco apoyo delante de ella.

"Aquí estas orgullo" dijo la voz de un hombre

"¿Alex?" murmuro Lily

"No un holograma de él" contesto el joven sarcásticamente

"Jodete" contesto Lily

"Al rato" contesto el chico descaradamente **"Mira lo que tengo para ti"** Alex le extendió una revista **"¿Te encuentras bien?"** le pregunto Alex

"Solo….creo que se me bajo la presión es todo" dijo Lily **"¿.¡Pero que demonios es esto!.?"** Grito la joven furidica

"Un regalo de mi para ti" dijo Alex sonriendo divertido

"Eres un….¡cerdo!" soltó Lily alterada

"¿Te encuentras bien Evans?" pregunto James acercándose a Alex y Lily

"Ah…pero si es el rey de Hogwarts" dijo Alex haciendo una falsa reverencia **"¿A que se debe el honor?"**

"No pierdo mi tiempo con perdedores" dijo James fríamente

"¿Y que haces con Pettigrew, o con Black, o ese Lupin?" pregunto Alex inocentemente

"¡NO M…!" grito James molesto abalanzándose sobre Alex

"¡Silencio!" grito Lily deteniendo a James** "Potter, lárgate, nadie te llamo, regresa por donde viniste"** le dijo la joven golpeándole en el pecho con la revista, Lily soltó instintivamente la resista y James la tomo **"Y tú, mas te vale tener una buena excusa"** dijo Lily mirando a Alex severamente

"¿Yo?. ¿Para que?" pregunto Alex haciéndose el desentendido

"¿Qué es..?" pregunto otro chico

Lily dio media vuelta para ver al otro joven, Sirius tomaba la revista que James tenia en las manos.

"¡Aahh!" grito Lily arrebatándole la revista bruscamente **"¡Tú!"** grito la joven

"¡Gallinas y mujeres primero!" grito Alex dando media vuelta para correr

Lily le pesco por la capa el chico forcejeo para safarse pero Lily le sostuvo con fuerza.

"Se machito y responde de tus actos" gruño Lily intentando retener a Alex

"Soy un mago" chillo Alex tratando de escapar de las garras de Lily

"No seas…." Dijo la joven furiosa

"¡Ayuda¡Ayuda¡Me violan!" grito Alex como vieja desesperada** "Ah, me muero…aaaahhh me matan, aaaaahhhh me violan aaaahhh!"**

"Cierra el pico" dijo Lily dándole una tremenda colleja

"Aguada" dijo Alex secamente sobandose la cabeza

"Tienes tres segundos" comenzó a decir Lily

"Bye" dijo Alex dando media vuelta, Lily de detuvo de nuevo

"No colmes mi paciencia Alexander" le advirtió la pelirroja

"¿Habéis visto de que color es el cielo el día de hoy?" dijo Alex frescamente

Una revista estrellándose contra la cabeza de un joven fue lo que resonó por todo el pasillo. Sirius y James rieron divertidos.

"¿Por qué ere tan agresiva?" dijo Alex secamente **"De cualquier manera ahora voy a ir con la princesa"**

"Tu a Sundory no le dices nada de esto" dijo Lily tomándolo por la muñeca

"Ey Black atrapa esto" dijo Alex ignorando a Lily

Sirius frunció el ceño al tiempo que Alex le aventaba una revista, Sirius iba a agarrarla cuando las manos de la pelirroja se la arrebataron.

"¡.¡Alexander!.!" grito la joven furiosa

Alex había aprovechado la distracción para poner los pies en polvorosa, la pelirroja arrogo las revistas al suelo y corrió detrás del joven, James se agacho a recoger las revistas al tiempo que un ruido estridente de alguien chocando contra una armadura se escuchaba por todo el pasillo.

Curiosidad o instinto ambos chicos fueron a ver lo que sucedía, Lily estaba en el suelo y Alex se reía como loco.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Sirius abriendo la primer revista

Lily miro a Sirius horrorizada desde el suelo, mientras Alex aguantaba la risa.

James se acerco a mirar a revista

"¿Eres lesbiana?" soltó Sirius y Lily lanzo un bufido **"Esta es la nueva edición de plawizard"** dijo el joven indiferente

"Eres sabio Black" dijo Alex sarcásticamente

El chico paso las hojas de la revista indiferente a las imágenes.

"Devuélvemela" le ordeno Lily firmemente

"Ya la tengo" dijo el joven secamente cerrando la revista

"Espera" dijo James deteniéndolo secamente

"Ay James…ya la viste" dijo Sirius

"Espera" dijo el chico abriendo de nuevo la revista y abriendo la revista en una hoja resaltaba "**¿Qué…diablos?"**

"¡.¿Sundory?.!" gritaron ambos chicos

Lily se levanto inmediatamente y les arrebato la revista** "No es lo que piensan"**

"Solo lo que imaginan" murmuro Alex divertido

"Tu…cállate, no ayudes" dijo Lily molesta volteando a ver al joven

James abrió la otra revista y Sirius estiro el cuello para ver

"¡Evans!" soltaron ambos chicos lascivamente

"Ae…ah…es un trabajo de arte" dijo Lily nerviosa, completamente roja

"Ya lo notamos" murmuro James

"La caída de la luz es suave…no produce mucho brillo sobre la piel, y no es tan opaca para que la sombra estropee la fotografía" comento Sirius

"¿Sabes de arte Black? Un bruto como tu puede saber eso" comento Alex

Sirius le miro enojado **"¿Sabes que voy en taller de pintura? De hecho soy el mejor pintor del colegio"**

"Si, si, si, como todo lo demás" dijo Alex indiferente **"Lo vez…orgullo, seré tu manager, creo que podemos comenzar por el…Penthouse, o tal vez nos vamos a la grande"**

"Solo ayude a una…amiga, es todo" dijo Lily apenada

"Tengo un uniforme de colegiala…seguro que te queda, mi madre lo compro hace mucho tiempo, podrías dejarte sacar unas fotografías así…" dijo Alex maquinando la carrera de Lily **"Claro que….tal vez con menos ropa que en estas fotografías"**

Sirius y James miraron a Lily esperando que se lanzara sobre el chico y comenzara a golpearlo hasta borrarle la cara pero la joven solo se tiñio por completo de rojo y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Ahora quien es el playboy fiera?" dijo Sirius divertido

"Cierra el pico ¡dame eso!" gruño Lily

James esta vez fue mas rápido que Lily y puso la revista fuera de su alcance, la joven se fue sobre él tratando de quitarle la revista.

"Ey…Sundory también se ve muy bien" dijo Sirius admirando al fotografía

Entonces Sirius también se vio envuelto en aquella batalla por la revista.

"¡Jóvenes!"

Los tres chicos se quedaron helados al escuchar aquella voz tan severa, de su tan amada Minerva McGonagall

"¿Por qué no me sorprende que sean ustedes?" dijo la profesora

"Ey…solo estábamos…jugando" dijo Lily

"Si…a las pipis y gañas" dijo Alex sarcásticamente

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la joven estaba mintiendo

"E…pues vera profesora" dijo James nervioso **"Nosotros…amp, pues…estábamos discutiendo sobre…"**

"Estudios Muggles" agrego Lily

"Si…sabe que nos toco exponer juntos y…" dijo Sirius metiéndose discretamente la revista en los bolsos

"¿Por qué sus palabras no me convencen?" pregunto Minerva **"Muestren sus manos"**

Lily las mostró indiferente igual que Sirius, James tardo unos segundos

"Señor Fontela" Alex mostró sus manos indiferente

Algo andaba mal eso se notaba a leguas, era un cuadro extraño, Lily sonreía demasiado, Alexander estaba en la espera de que los cacharan, mientras que Sirius y James lucían un tanto…¿preocupados?

"Sus bolsillos" ordeno la profesora inmediatamente

El rostro de Lily sufrió una conmoción, Sirius y James lucían relajados, el de Alex dibujo una ligera sonrisa

"Vamos Minerva seamos diplomáticos" comenzó a decir Sirius

"Accio" dijo la profesora McGonagall apuntando al joven

Sirius pestaño instintivamente al sentir como todo lo que llevaba en los bolsillos salio así como así. Para suerte de Lily la revista había caído cerrada de lado de la contraportada y se confundía con la envoltura de chicles, pastillas, bombas fétidas y demás chácharas que el joven cargaba.

James se resigno y vació lentamente sus bolsillo teniendo cuidado de no sacar algo ilegal.

"De vuelta a sus bolsillos señor Potter" dijo Minerva previniendo las astucia del joven** "Señorita Evans ¿Qué espera? Señor Fontela"**

"Minerva…" intento disuadirle el joven

"Accio" Tres hechizos salieron en diferentes direcciones, Lily se llevo una mano a la boca, para decir "aquí quedamos"

Fotografías, cajitas de medicina, un libro negro, dulces, cosas prohibidas, ranas de chocolate a medio comer, y otras curiosidades quedaron desparramadas por el suelo.

La profesora con la punta del pie comenzó a revisar los diversos artilugios que estaban en suelo, Alexander se encogió de hombros, la mayoría de las cosas que llevaba encima eran inofensivas, a excepción de un par de fotografías de chicas medio desnudas, que por suerte habían caído al revés.

James escucho a la joven decir algo como "Que dios nos agarre confesados" a saber el supremo lo que la joven llevaba en los bolsillos.

Sirius y James no tuvieron más elección que esperar el castigo, pues además de una revista para mayores de edad, llevaban en los bolsillos cosas prohibidas e inapropiadas.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Minerva agachandose a recoger una ¿bolsita? Peculiar

Todos estaban asustados rogando por que no tocara la revista, cuando la profesora dejo colgar la ¿bolsa? Alex no pudo menos que ahogar una risa, James y Sirius sonrieron disimuladamente a la vez Lily evitaba mirarla

"¿Señores?" les miro la profesora un tanto sorprendida.

"Cosas personales" contesto James indiferente

"¿Es suyo señor Potter?" pregunto Minerva

"No" contesto el joven secamente **"Pero hasta usted sabe lo que es, no requiere explicación ¿cierto? Y si no…pues aquí esta Evans, la experta de "cositas" muggles"**

Indirectamente o directamente como quien quiera ver la cosa, James había expuesto al dueño del condón que McGonagall tenia en la mano.

Lily con cara de "yo no fui" le hizo un gesto a James que se podía considerar agradecimiento.

Minerva negó con la cabeza firmemente y siguió su trabajo tirando el objeto de nuevo al suelo, pasados unos segundos creyéndose libres del peligro de las revistas los jóvenes se relajaron, pero la profesora no era tonta y en un rápido movimiento tomo una de las dos revistas.

"¿Quién es el dueño?" pregunto la profesora severamente

Fue cuando el ambiente se volvió a tensar, si bien Alex era el dueño, de aquella "broma" de alguna manera todos estaban involucrados, ante la negativa de ninguno de hablar la profesora tomo la segunda revista, así como las fotografías, el color se esfumo de la cara de Lily mientras Alex se mordió los labios.

"Jóvenes" dijo Minerva

"Mías" dijo Lily inconscientemente

Minerva miro a Lily desconcertada

"Soy lesbiana" argumento la chica

Alex soltó una carcajada tremenda que hasta contagio a James y Sirius

"Es mia" dijo Sirius divertido

"La otra es mia" dijo James

"Era una broma" dijo Alex **"Lily y yo…íbamos a jugarles una broma a los tipos aquí presentes, pero…bueno las cosas no salieron como lo planeamos"**

"¿Qué tipo de broma?" pregunto Minerva hojeando la revista

"Ey…pues" murmuro Alex pidiendo apoyo de Lily que estaba mas preocupada por la revista que en contestar.

Minerva miro a Alex severamente y observo la primera fotografía de la fila.

Sirius y James observaron como él joven se tensaba completamente al ver que McGonagall pasaba fotografía tras fotografía, Lily estaba casi al borde de la histeria.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto de nuevo la profesora pasando las fotografías rápidamente.

"¿Arte?" murmuro Sirius

Minerva miro a los cuatro jóvenes fijamente **"Los cuatro a mi oficina"**

Ninguno se opuso, James y Sirius intentaban mirar las fotografías que McGonagall pasaba rápidamente, Lily se llevo una mano al pelo nerviosa, al tiempo que Alex pasaba su dedo índice por la garganta.

Se sentaron pesadamente en las sillas.

"Expliquen esto" les ordeno la profesora

"Es mi culpa" dijo Alex **"Yo…la broma era para Lily, pero…bueno se me…fueron unas cosas y Black y Potter no tiene nada que ver, su estancia es circunstancial"**

"¿Señorita Evans?" pregunto minerva

"Eh…fue un...proyecto que hizo una de mis amigas, estudia fotografía en la universidad de Milán, me pidió ayuda y yo se la di, es todo lo que tengo que decir"

"¿Señores?"

"Ya escucho la historia" dijo Sirius indiferente

"No se que hacer con ustedes" dijo la profesora **"Las fotografías no pueden ser calificadas como decentes, sin embargo no son un delito, en cuanto a las revistas"** dijo la profesora seriamente **"¿Acaso no pensaron en que podían caer en manos de los de primero?"**

"Como si nunca las hubieran visto" exclamo Sirius

"¿Usted que sabe?" le regaño McGonagall

"Nada, solo…vamos Minerva, no es nada malo" dijo Sirius **"No nos trate como los niños que no somos"**

"Mire…el asunto era entre nosotros" dijo Alex **"se me salio de control lo acepto, pero…son Black y Potter ¿cree que debe de importarme?"**

"Su imagen no es la que sale dañada señor Fontela"

"Como si nunca e…nada" dijo Alex antes de cometer una imprudencia

"Mis compañeros son…no son los chicos modelo, pero saben que eso es arte" dijo Lily lentamente

"El manejo de luz es bueno" dijo Sirius firmemente

"Yo no lo calificaría como arte" dijo Minerva seriamente

"Es que no ha visto la pintura al desnudo" soltó Sirius

"¡Yo no salgo desnuda!" exclamo Lily

"Un milímetro de tela traslucida no te cubre demasiado" murmuro James

"No uso tela traslucida" argumento la chica

"Casi se te ve todo" dijo Sirius indiferente **"Pero sigue siendo arte, uno muy hermoso, la belleza al desnudo es la que mejor expresa los sentimientos…"** Sirius siguió con su monologo sobre el arte, las facciones, las posiciones, la delicadeza y fragilidad.

"Gracias por su explicación señor Black y siéntese bien, cuantas veces tengo que decirle que no esta en el bar y que se vista decentemente" Sirius sonrió a pesar de las palabras de la profesora **"Supongo que no es un delito, pueden irse, pero…si veo una de estas cosas por los pasillos tendré que confiscarlas y señorita Evans…vaya en paz"**

Los cuatro se levantaron y tomaron sus cosas, James iba a tomar sus utensilios para las bromas, pero Minerva se las quito, así como las revistas de playwizard.

"Es una lastima" dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros** "Esa "edición" nunca la volveremos a conseguir"**

James se encogió de hombros, Lily y Alex salieron antes que los otros chicos de la oficina, Sirius cerró tras si la puerta de la oficina y observo a James intentar meterse aquel libro negro.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Sirius

"Ahora que lo pienso…no se" dijo James encogiéndose de hombros

"Traes un libro y no sabes de que es" pregunto Sirius, James sonrió

James lo abrió el la primera pagina, con una caligrafía muy rebuscada y fina tenia escrito.

"La belleza se puede apreciar en la delicadeza de una flor, el brillo del roció o en la simpleza de una nube.

Sin embargo no hay nada mas hermoso que el ser humano"

James frunció el ceño y dio paso la hoja, una chica sentada en una piedra sonreía delicadamente, era una fotografía muggle pues no se movía, seguido de lo que parecía ser su biografía, tres hojas mas atrás dos chicas acostadas en el pasto con vestidos primaverales sonreían a la cámara dulcemente.

"Wow" susurro Sirius, dio vuelta a la siguiente

En medio de una metrópoli dos chicas corrían en jeans tomadas de la mano, una de cabellera roja y otra de cabellera negra. Así sucesivamente iban las imágenes, con vestidos de noche, cóctel, del siglo pasado, ropas formales, tradicionales, de diversas formas y colores posaban para la cámara, riendo, pensativas, tristes, alegres, sorprendidas.

A la mitad del álbum, Sundory estaba sentada en la arena con un bikini diminuto de color blanco y Lily estaba subida en una roca con otro modelo en color negro mirando al mar a la siguiente pagina, Sundory aparecía cubierta por una sabana de color durazno, la joven miraba tristemente hacia el suelo, agarrando la sabana en su regazo que caía libremente hacia abajo abriéndose a la mitad del muslo de la pierna, su cabello caía suavemente sobre sus hombros desnudos, a esta le seguía una Lily tirada en una cama en la que una tela fina en diagonal le cubría de solo lo necesario.

Sirius y James siguieron admirando el álbum hasta el final, James no dejaba de notar que cada vez que avanzaba el álbum, la mirada de la joven de ojos verdes se hacia cada vez mas y mas triste, representando a una mujer de corazón doliente¿Por qué? . ¿Por qué sus ojos reflejaban tanta tristeza?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Jey, se que tal vez me tarde un porquitin en subir, pero tengo una gran excusa ¬¬ en realidad es que he estado trabajando arduamente en dos grandes proyectos, que tengo planeado sacar, (Y que espero que lean y que les agrade) debo decir que si bien ya tenia este capitulo desde hace mucho no quise subirlo porque quería esperar a ver mas reviews, ante la negativa de que estos aumentaran pues lo subo (¿Acaso pueden culparme?) vamos no sean malitos, me encanta saber la opinión de la gente, así que please…sea buenos conmigo y dejen comentarios sale ;).

-

No me pertenecen los personajes de "Harry Potter" propiedad de JK Rowling, ni las canciones de "Special K" de Placebo "Charlotte" de Kittie, Rock DJ "Robbie Williams" "Brigme to Life" de Evanescence "Maria-sama no kokoro" del Anime Maria-sama ga Miteru, y parte de "All I Ask of you" Soundtrack de El fantasma de la Opera

-

Robando cinco minutos de su atencion presento los dos proyectos en los que he estado trabajando, aclaro que en los dos trabajos los protagonistas son los merodeadores :

Murder by Letters:

Risas, música, y baile, cubren las calles del pueblo de Hosgmeade, noche de Halloween, noche fiesta, de energia, todo alrededor es magia hasta que..desde las entrañas de la Universidad Hogwarts un grito de terror retumbó por todas las paredes desgarrando al aire, al tiempo que seis chicos corrían hacia el pueblo vociferando ¡Asesinato!

En la Universidad Hogwarts comienzan a suceder una serie de accidentes funestos que acaban con la vida de diversos estudaintes, solo un grupo inestable de estudiantes son los que estan tras la pista de lo que podria ser un asesino, Murder by Letters...descubriendo la mente de un asesino.

Feeling the Darknes:

Porte, estilo, clase, pero sobre todo fieles a la pureza de la sangre y a las raices de la una antigua familia, apesar de ser familias de renombre no todas son iguales, unas son mas apegadas a la sociedad otras a las tradiciones y unas pocas...a la benigna oscuridad.

En medio de la guerra contra Lord Voldemort, la vida de Lily la primogenita de la antigua y pura casa de los Evans, se ve envuelta en una serie de intrigras causados por sus primas (las señoritas Black) quienes intentan descubrir la tradicion mas oculta de los Evans, asi mismo el verse enfrentada a James Potter cuya curiosidad a despertado, Feeling the Darknes el significado de un linaje.

-

Ahora lo mas emocionante los Reviews:

Keoka-CCS: Holas! Tía tiempo sin vernos, espero que te encuentres bien y que pronto nos encontremos por el messenger, en cuanto a tu petición…jejej bueno ya viste lo que sucedió en el capi, si bien pensaba poner que los chicos querían vengarse…bueno me temo que James no iba a acceder y todo se hubiera ido al traste de cualquier forma XD, en fin…¿Crees que fui cruel con Lily? Nah…no has visto lo peor, en fin…espero que hayas disfrutado de este capi, besos nos vemos.

Tomoe: Años sin escribirnos, ni saber nada…bbbuuuaaa¿amiga donde has estado? En fin contestando a tu review, hay yo también sentí medio gacho lo que sucedió al final, pero creo que era lo mas correcto, en cuanto a este capi…aun no se no creo que haya sido lo mejor, pero me parece que Lily comienza a desvelar sus verdaderos temores

Ely-chan: Ahhh, amiga! Uuu yo también me puse como tu a la hora de escribir el finc, es que…no sabia no sabia muy bien como es que ella debería de reaccionar, me parece que nadie en realidad sabe como hacerlo, todo es tan confuso y ya bien lo mas fuerte, 6 y 7 son años puf! Pesadísimos, sentimientos a flor de piel, secretos, torturas, aaahhh ¡es lo mas emocionante, en fin espero que este capi lo hayas disfrutado mucho.

Myca: Gracias por tu halago me ha gustad mucho y espero que este capi también haya valido la pena.

Yotovita: Ey! Vaya…convidemos en algo, sep a mi también me gustan los carácter de temple frio, pero en este finc, desgraciadamente Lily no puede ser así, veras el concepto es otro, sin embargo no dudo en que te agrade un finc que tengo como proyecto el cual tiene como nombre "Feeling the Darknes" en el cual presento una Lily de ese estilo, un tanto frió y bastante indiferente, para mas info leer arribita o en mi bio, gracias por tu review, me alegra que te este gustando este finc.

Darame: Holas! Si lo se…soy una desconsiderada por no haber dejado un review en tu finc, pero…lo intento dos veces y ¡el mendigo Explorer no me dejo! Perdón, perdón, perdón, no te creas que no sigo leyendo tu finc…si lo leo, espero que para el próximo capi si pueda dejarte un review, okis, bueno pasando al finc, que bueno que te haya gustado el final en lo particular a mi me ha encantado, pero…pues bueno si creo que fui un tanto ruda, en este espero haber compensado las cosas…aunque me parece que lo dejo peor XD, Alex, los merodeadores, comienza a formarse una batalla…ah que emocionante, en fin, nos vemos.

MabruBlack: Ay, gracias por todo lo que me dices, que bueno que te agraden mis caracterizaciones, (no diré que no costaron nada, pero…tampoco es para tanto :) ) ¿si me gusta el anime? Oh me encanta me fascina, soy fanática de este, si te pasas por mi bio, veras la lista de anime que me gusta, aunque…no esta completa porque falta mmuuuccchhoss, soy otaku declarada, jump, Alex y Sundory…uuu unos personajes sumamente interesante, de hecho…no se cual es mi favorito de ellos, solo se que me encantan, en cuando a tu pregunta de la caída de Sundory…por lo que se comenta parece que fue ocasionado no casual…como lo hace ver sundory, lo demás…solo diré que es simbología, todo tiene que verse un lado metafórico si así gustas llamarlo, es importante que empieces a ver las cosas así, porque las claves de los secretos de este finc se descubren captando aquellas pequeñas simbologías, como las flores, los personajes, los libros etc. en cuanto a Mia, su actitud hacia Lily tiene una base no es simplemente porque decidió odiarla, me parece que es se debería analizar un poquito para saber lo que sucede con ella, un punto muy bueno por el que pocos han preguntado. ¿Lily rarita?... bastante…pero tiene grandes motivos para hacerlo, se nota que prestas mucha atención aunque…bueno si lees con mas entenderás otras mas complejas, jeejeje, disculpa, pero…no de envalde me llaman la escritora de los secretos.

Nat: Holas! Wa, que bueno que te haya gustado aquel tinte de crueldad que le he puesto a este finc, la verdad me lo pensé mucho para ponerla pero al final veo que a sido la mejor elección, espero que disfrutes de este capi.

Gracias por los reviews y espero que se animen a dejar mas, nos vemos.

M.O.S.


	9. The Mining of be God

Capitulo 9: The Mining of be God

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

No quieras cambiar mi vida

En un mundo tan perfecto

Vivo, sueño, mi mundo has de entender

Yo no quiero otra salida

A mi mundo tan perfecto

"Un mundo perfecto" by Beth

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Merodeador, una palabra respetable, imponente, magestual.

Toda aquella frase que contuviera esa especifica palabra, era inmediatamente un frase prefecta, merodeador ¡era una palabra perfecta, tanto en plural como en singular, al derecho y al revés…pero ¿en realidad era así?

Antes de entrar a Hogwarts, merodeador era una palabra que para su lenguaje significaba, tipo prangano, sin nada que hacer por la vida, paseándose por diversos lugares, ahora era significado de algo similar a un rey, Merodeadores, los chicos perfectos.

Encabezados por "El-amo-del-mundo-Potter" con su deslumbrante apariencia de geniecillo incomprendido, el chico de cabellos negros azabache desordenados se hacia respetar con su dulce sonrisa que derretía a todas las chicas, y para aquel que no le bastara eso, había hechizos y maleficios de por medio.

El segundo al mando era "El-bombón-relleno-mas-bueno-del-universo-Black" no había escultura divina mas hermosa que el cuerpo del joven, la máxima expresión de la belleza y hermosura natural al desnudo, galante, caballeroso, hermoso, sensible, artista, trovador y bohemio, Sirius Black era un chico respetado amado y odiado por la misma cosa, su belleza.

El calculador del grupo, "Mister-Cerebro-Lupin" amante de los libros, las buenas costumbres y los buenos modales, amable, dulce, encantador, atento, cariñoso, todo aquellos adjetivos que cualquier mujer quisiera tener reunidos en un hombre casero, a este joven se le respetaba no por la fuerza que ejercía con su varita si no por la fuerza que ejercía su personalidad.

El chico tierno, "Sir-Sensibilidad-del-siglo-Pettigrew" De aquellos chicos que toda joven considera…tierno, incluido aquel encantador despiste y dulce torpeza, haciendo que mas de una se apiade y sonría dulcemente ante el encantador gesto, este muchacho es adorado no por su inteligencia, si no por su encantadora despistada zalamería.

¿A caso no son los jóvenes mas encantadores? No hay mancha que empañe su radiante presencia, merodeadores, amos y señores.

Cuatro jóvenes, cuatro reyes, cuatro dioses.

Dios, un concepto que todos anhelan pero pocos alcanzan, Dios un ser inmortal, un ser poderoso, un ser perfecto, ¿Pero que es en verdad un dios?

Acaso no es alguien al que tememos, acaso no es alguien por quien peleamos, acaso no es alguien por quien morimos, ¿no es Dios quien nos castiga porque hicimos algo malo, ¿Acaso no es Dios la mano que azota? ¿Acaso no es Dios el dedo de condena? ¿Acaso Dios nos es el ser tirano?

O quizás Dios es la mano amiga, el hombro fuerte, el abrazo calido, la sonrisa dulce, pero…¿Acaso dios es humano?

Estamos tomando a cuatro chicos como cuatro dioses, ¿Un humano puede ser Dios? O puede jugar a ser Dios?

¿Cuáles son tus motivos para se dios? .¿Poder?. ¿Perfección?. ¿Aceptación? . ¿Soledad? .¿Protección?

¿Cuál es el verdadero significado de ser Dios?

00

Termino de despeinarse el cabello, se arreglo una vez mas la blusa que casi se le pegaba al cuerpo marcando sus perfectos músculos, delineando suavemente su delgada figura, se coloco la negra capa sobre sus hombros, se miro al espejo y dio media vuelta.

"**Estoy listo"** afirmo el joven altivamente

"**Hacia mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de todo esto"** murmuro el joven de su lado derecho.

"**Andando o llegaremos tarde"** les dijo el joven de vestidos un tanto formales

El chico de ojos plomizo rió estridentemente "**Un rey nunca llega tarde"**

"**Llega cuando debe llegar"** aseguro Peter

James Potter sonrió sardónicamente, abanico su capa al avanzar hacia la puerta con aspecto imperial, alzo la barbilla y camino altivamente con el pecho inflado y completamente erguido, Sirius Black le siguió de cerca, con aquella arrogante expresión característica de los niños de recio abolengo, Remus Lupin caminaba ligeramente rezagado con un paso suave y firme, mirando hacia su alrededor con aquellos acusantes ojos que decían al pasar, "yo se mas que tu, mucho mas", Peter Pettigrew andaba a lado de Remus erguido con un implacable antifaz que anuncia a millas que él ostentaba poder.

Los cuatro bajaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, las pocas desalineadas jóvenes que andaban por el lugar, comenzaron a cuchichear de inmediato, no por la belleza y galladura de los chicos que siempre estaba presente en sus mentes, si no por aquel aire de arrogancia que de pronto los cuatro explotaban.

James miro a todas las chicas con indiferencia, espantosas, no había otra palabra para designarlas, todas las idiotas que andaban en aquellas fachas a esas horas, no eran mas que aburridas frígidas amantes de los libros.

Cruzo el retrato de la dama gorda meneado la cabeza ligeramente, frígida, una palabra que hace mucho repetía constantemente a una sola chica, de cabellos pelirrojos, ojos verdes y cuerpo de diosa, ja, diosa…un apelativo demasiado altivo para ella, trato de acomodarse un cabello rebelde de su desordenada melena, meditando en la resolución que acaba de concebir.

Sin duda ella era linda, dulce, amable, diferente a las demás, pero…nunca dejaría de ser la salvaje chiquilla que era, y él antes que nada, era un Merodeador, el rey de SEPC, no podía rebajar su orgullo ¿en que diablos estaba pensando? ¿Cuando se atrevió a doblegar su razón de ser? El era James Potter, el rey, amo y señor de Hogwarts, si una…mocosa no quería hacerle caso, él por lo que era debía de mandarle al demonio así como así.

"**Bienvenido al mundo real"** dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta secreta

"**A mi mundo"** susurro James

Los cuatro grandes reyes de la SEPC entraron al lugar en donde todos los jóvenes eran copias baratas de ellos mismos, chicos que aparentaban ser como ellos, chicas que se torturaban a si mismas con tal de alcanzar cuerpos magestuales para que ellos aceptaran y creyeran dignos de poseer.

"**¡Chicos!"** gritaron dos jóvenes de voces estridentes

"**Nevra, Cloe"** dijo Remus abrazando dulcemente a las chicas

"**Se ven hermosas"** dijo Sirius tomando a Nevra por la cintura

"**Es que el día de hoy, los reyes vuelven a casa"** dijo una joven de cabellos güeros y ojos azules.

"**Mi chica favorita"** murmuro James sonriendo "**Diiva"**

La joven sonrió alegremente "**Por los reyes de este mundo"**

00

Oscuridad, frió, unas manos rozando su cuerpo, unos labios besando al tiempo, unos ojos tocando el suelo, y el orgullo, el orgullo justo en el cielo.

"**Desde el abismo clamo a ti, Señor,**

**¡Señor, escucha mi voz!**

**que tus oídos pongan atención**

**al clamor de mis súplicas"** los rezos y las suplicas resonaron en sus oídos

"**Señor, si no te olvidas de las faltas…"**

"**¡Para, por favor**!" rogó la voz

"**Perdóname, es mi culpa, Adonai ¿Quién podrá subsistir?"** continuo el rezo

"**Duele"**

El olor del suave cabello le inundo los pulmones, muy dulce, excesivamente demasiado dulce, sus manos viajaron por la suave piel de la joven. "_¿Aun sienten? Digo…con tanta silicona metida…como que, los nervios ya no les han de funcionar ¿no?"_ esa fastidiosa voz, siempre reclamándole, siempre reprochándole, la odiaba, no…estaba loco.

"**Espero, Señor, mi alma espera,**

**confió en tu palabra;"** Continuo

Esa voz…se levanto repentinamente, estaba un tanto aturdido, había bebido demasiada cerveza de mantequilla, cerro los ojos tratando de despertarse correctamente, corrió lentamente la cortina se incorporo lentamente, puso sus pies en el suelo sintiendo el frió de la madera crujir bajo sus peso, se restregó los ojos suavemente.

¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"**Mi alma cuenta con el Señor,**

**Más que con la aurora el centinela"**

"**Joder, Remus ¡deja de rezar!"** gruño un chico

"**Y pensar que eras tu"** se defendió Remus

"**Como confía en la aurora el centinela,**

**así Israel confié en el Señor;"**

"**Debe ser Sundory"** murmuro James molesto

"**No me digas, ¿misa de gallo?"** dijo Sirius fríamente

"**Porque junto al Señor esta su bondad**

**y la abundancia de sus liberaciones"**

"**La misa de gallo es a las doce"** espeto Remus al tiempo que iba detrás de Sirius y James que se dirigían a la cama de Sundory

"**Y él liberará a Israel**

**de todas sus culpas."**

"**Sundory cariño"** dijo James tomando los doseles de la cama de la joven

"**Duele"** dijo la joven doblándose completamente

"**Perdóname, esto es mi culpa, Lily"** dijo Sundory acariciando la cabeza de la joven.

Los chicos se miraron desconcertados ¿Qué hacia Evans es su cuarto?

James jalo los doseles de la cama de Sundory violentamente.

"**Joven Potter"** dijo Sundory en modo de reproche

"**¿Qué sucede cariño?"** pregunto Sirius agachándose para observar a ambas jóvenes

"**Na…nada joven Black"** dijo Sundory lentamente

Lily Evans estaba sentada de lado contrario a los chicos, miraba las cortinas cerradas de su lado, respiraba difícilmente y su piel lucia húmeda.

"**Evans"** dijo Sirius roncamente

La pelirroja apretó sus parpados fuertemente así como sus labios, se levanto de inmediato saliendo de otro lado de la cama.

"**¿Qué hace un monstruo como tú en este lugar?"** pregunto Sasha

"**No te importa"** contesto al joven fríamente

"**Lilian…no puedes, Lily"** dijo Sundory pasando por entre los jóvenes ignorándoles

"**¿Qué hacen estas aquí?"** pregunto Cloe molesta semi desnuda saliendo de la cama de James

"**Te apuesto que no lo mismo que tu"** respondió la joven mordazmente "**Aaahh"**

"**Salgamos"** dijo Sundory tomando a Lily por los hombros

Sirius iba a detenerles pero los comentarios agresivos de Sasha, Cloe y Nevra que se levantaba se lo impidieron.

00

Con Sasha del brazo el chico de cabellos sedosos y deslumbrantes camino altivamente por el pasillo.

"**No saben cuanto les extrañaba"** dijo la joven sonriendo

"**La vida, no es vida sin ustedes"** agrego Cloe "**Kim estaba apunto de hacer todo un espectáculo, para recuperar a nuestros queridos reyes de Hogwarts"**

"**Gracias Cloe, solo ya saben Dumstrang nos…desubico un poco"** murmuro Remus

"**Por eso creo que un festival de fin de año les sentaría de maravilla"** dijo un chico con voz afeminada

"**¡Claro! Kim tiene una súper buenísima idea"** dijo Nevra entusiasmada

"**Queremos hablar con Dumbly y decirle que dado que nuestros cuatro mejores chicos se siente un poco desubicados y…queremos darle a los graduados un poco de…salida fashionista, queremos organizar un festival de fin de año"** dijo Kim sonriendo

"**La verdad es que solo te quieres lucir"** murmuro James por lo bajo a Sirius y este asintió.

"**Así que ya que gozan de buenos contactos"** dijo Kim seriamente

"**Oh no, temo que si le menciono a McGonagall me quiera volver a juntar con Evans"** dijo Sirius

"**Uy no, es un perdida"** exclamo Diva al instante "**Además de gruñona, malhablada, histérica…"**

"**Poco agraciada, quisquillosa, temperamental, impaciente, hiperactiva, agria, acida, sarcástica, voluble, insoportable…"** continuo James cariñosamente

"**Parece que estuvieras recitando un poema de amor"** comento Kim

"**¿Qué? no, nada de eso, solo…continuaba la lista"** dijo James molesto

Sirius y Remus le miraban fijamente sin decir absolutamente nada, estaba claro que James comenzaba a quedarse lentamente sin corazón, con otra chica quizás eso pareciese conveniente, pero Evans, era una joven inestable y desquiciada, como podía estar triste, como podía estar alegre, era toda una caja de sorpresas, aunado al hecho de que declaraba abiertamente "Odio a James Potter" eso daba un igual a una tremenda herida en el corazón, oohhh, pobre de James, lo que le esperaba.

"**De cualquier forma, apoyan la propuesta ¿si o no?"** pregunto Sasha

James miro a sus amigos fijamente para tratar de dar una resolución a todo aquello, Remus meneo la cabeza, claramente no tenia ánimos para hacerle al tonto Sirius se lo estaba pensando demasiado, Peter lucia…inexplicablemente desanimado, James medito por tres segundo aquella propuesta la respuesta era sencilla…

"**Creo que…"** comenzó a decir James

"**¡Estorban!"** grito un chico desesperado, al tiempo que quitaba a los jóvenes de su paso "**¡Sundory, Lilian!"**

James gruño fuertemente, ¡odiaba a Alexander Fontela! No lo soportaba, su presencia le irritaba.

"**Explícate Alexander, ¡joder no me dejes con la palabra en la boca!"** James y Nevra fueron empujados por segunda vez por una joven de cabellos castaños claros

"**Vera, espera…¿alguien puede explicar lo que sucede?"** pregunto Torrence cruzándose de brazos

"**¡Y yo que diablos voy a saber! Solo entra ese tío gritando como loco histérico y…me pone los nervios de punta"** exclamo Vera corriendo tras Alexander

Torrence suspiro pesadamente y siguió a la joven inmediatamente.

"**Ash, ese desagradable de Fontela, siempre queriéndose hacer el gracioso, es un pesado"** comento Kim firmemente

"**No le soporto"** dijo James tajantemente

"**Algo raro se traen"** murmuro Sirius que era el mas adelantado del grupo

"**Tal vez…"** dijo Remus.

El chico fue empujado violentamente junto con Cloe que caminaba a su lado.

"**¡Alex, Alex!"** grito la joven desesperadamente

Sundory corría desesperadamente en busca de su amigo "**¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están? ¡.¡Alex!.!"** grito la joven nuevamente

"**¿Quiénes? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?"** pregunto Vera exasperada

"**¡Sundory, Sundory! ¡Las he encontrado, rápido ven!"** grito Alexander, al chica corrió hasta el joven y tomados de las manos desaparecieron del lugar

"**¡Soy transparente ¿o que!"** exclamo Vera furiosa

"**Calla y corre"** le dijo Torrence indiferente

Sirius miro toda la escena bastante perplejo, quienes debían de quejarse de la transparencia eran ellos, pues los jóvenes se habían armado una escenita bastante rara y los habían empujado literalmente a ellos.

"**Me parece que"** comento Diva señalando el lado contrario a la dirección que Sundory había tomado.

"**¡¡Mia no!"** grito Sundory desesperadamente desde la lejanía

Los cuatro jóvenes inmediatamente caminaron a paso firme hacia las voces que discutían a gritos e insultos por el pasillo.

"**¡Suficiente, tu cállate!"** grito Mia a Sundory "**¡Y tu Evans, no vuelvas a entrometerte en mi vida que por mi madre que no vives para contarla!"** le advirtió la joven

La joven de ojos verdes miraba a Mia desafiantemente desde su posición, se agarraba un costado firmemente, su respiración era agitada, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, su rostro estaba pálido y sudoroso.

"**No…no se de que hablas"** dijo Lily difícilmente

"**Hazte la mosquita muerta, que no lo eres arpía del mal, eres una maldita mustia"**

"**Suficiente Mia no voy a permitir que…"** dijo Sundory firmemente

"**¡No defiendas a esta maldita hipócrita!"** gruño Mia

"**¡Mia!"** exclamo Sundory

"**Déjala Sundory, siempre me ha tenido mala leche, esta celosa de que tu tengas mas atención hacia mi que hacia ella"** le provoco Lilian

"**Cuidado con tus palabras bocona, o vaya a ser que estas se vengan en tu contra"** dijo Mia

"**Inténtalo, estoy harta de tus amenazas"** le reto la joven "**Si yo soy una hipócrita, entonces no se tu que eres, te la pasas amenazando al mundo entero y sacando a relucir el espejismo de marimacho rudo, pero la verdad no eres mas que una débil niñita que no sabe enfrentarse al mundo, y que esta molesta porque papi no le compro el pony blanco que tanto quería"**

"**¡Que te calles!"** grito Mia histérica soltándole una bofetada a Lilian

El pasillo se lleno de gritos al ver a Lilian tambalearse por el lugar, cuando recupero el equilibrio, la joven se toco con la mano libre la mejilla golpeada, alzo la vista y rió divertida en la cara de Mia.

"**De verdad eres aun una niña"** dijo Lilian sonriendo

"**Maldita…"** dijo Mia abalanzándose sobre Lilian

Sundory se apresuro a cortarle el paso ordenándole a Alexander que se llevara a Lily.

"**Mia por favor"** le pidió Sundory

"**Alexander no te metas"** le gruño Lily

"**Solo miarte, necesitas ir a la cama urgentemente, estas hirviendo" **le reprocho Alex desesperado

"**Huye, ¡huye maldita cobarde! Eso es lo que eres ¡una cobarde!"** grito Mia

"**Cobarde tu abuela"** gruño Lily antes de lanzarse sobre la joven esquivando a Alex y a Sundory

Se produjo un súbito jaleo al momento en el que Lily le puso una mano encima a Mia, ambas chicas comenzaron a pelear rudamente, aunque claramente se notaba que Mia tenia toda la ventaja, Lily no dejaba de luchar, Alexander se metió en la pelea, para poder separar a las chicas, Sita salio de la nada y detuvo a tiempo a Mia antes de que golpeara a Alexander.

"**Tranquilas las dos, cálmense, piensen con la maldita cabeza, ¡son amigas!"** exclamó Alex

"**¡No te metas en esto Alexander!"** gruño Sita

"**Pues tu tampoco habrás la boca, ¡zorra!"** exclamo Lily

"**Si de zorras hablamos tu sales perdiendo Lilian"** gruño Mia

"**Yo no me he metido en la cama de los cuatro merodeadores, ¡nunca me rebajaría a ese nivel!" **dijo Lily firmemente

"**¡Pero te encanta ser la puta de Potter!"** espeto Sita

Lily abrió la boca completamente, su rostro puso una semblante serio y antes de que Alex lo previera se le escurrió y se lanzo contra Sita, pero Mia se interpuso, iniciaron una nueva pelea a base de arañazos y manotazos, lucia como una pelea de viejas chismosas.

"**Suficiente, basta las dos ¡Soeur!"** grito Sundory molesta

Mia y Lily ignoraron a Sundory, Mia se coloco en posición de ataque, Lily hacia lo mismo, Torrence grito asustada al igual que Vera.

"**Lilian no vale la pena"** le grito Alex "**Lily, por favor detente, ¡no lo vale!"** dijo Alex

Sita sonreía divertida y rondaba cerca de las dos jóvenes, el ambiente se tenso por completo.

Sundory se acerco a los dos chicas.

"**Por…"**

Una varita se agito en el aire y una nube de humo se esparció por el lugar, Lily y Mia avanzaron velozmente ante la confusión, Sundory corrió hacia ellas al igual que Sita, dos segundos después el humo se tornaba de color dorado quemando casi todo a su paso, Lily y Mia salían de la nube con las ropas un tanto quemadas, Sundory y Sita salieron tiempo después como si nada.

Lucia como si nada hubiera sucedido y sin embargo, Lily parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse en cualquier momento y Mia estaba completamente empapada de sudor, se le notaba la piel extremadamente pálida y tenia sangre seca en la boca.

Sundory se acerco a Mia.

"**Mia déjala en paz"** le pidió la joven dulcemente

"**Aun lado"** le gruño la chica "**No te metas"**

"**No me obligues"**

Mia miro a Sundory sorprendida, sabia lo que esas palabras significaban, frunció el ceño y sin pena ni gloria le soltó un enorme manotazo a Sundory en el rostro, lanzándose sobre Lilian inmediatamente, la joven reacciono a la provocación, corrió hacia Mia que se le lanzaba con un puño arriba, estaban apunto de cruzarse cuando sintió venir el puño de Mia, Lily alzo una mano rápidamente y…

Una segunda nube se alzo pero esta vez era de polvo, Sundory se levanto del suelo y corrió hasta donde peleaban las chicas, Sita se adentro voluntariamente en este, una segunda nube de fuego lo envolvió todo, alguien grito, una explosión se escucho, Sita salio rodando por el suelo hasta los pies de Alex, Mia cayó de sentón cerca de Kim, la esfera de fuego se encendió por segunda vez.

Sundory y Lily fueron lanzadas brutalmente hacia afuera, Sundory fue a estrellarse contra un desconcertado Peter, Lily salio volando hacia la pared, un fuerte sonido resonó por el pasillo, como a hueso roto, el cuerpo de la joven choco fuertemente contra la pared antes de caer totalmente inconsciente al suelo,

"**¡Lilian!"** grito Alex desesperado

Vera corrió hacia su amiga pelirroja, Alex le siguió la joven gimió terriblemente

"**¡Lily!"** grito Alex por segunda vez, el joven estiro el brazo para tocarla

"**¡No la toques!"** grito Vera firmemente "**¡Traigan a Madame Pomfrey inmediatamente!"**

Los chicos que solo eran espectadores del suceso se acercaron a la joven pelirroja

"**Hay que llevarla"** dijo Alex nervioso

"**No te atrevas a moverla"** le advirtió Vera "**¡Puedes matarla, tiene una herida en la cabeza, ¡Alex Lily esta sangrando de la cabeza!"**

"**¡¿Cómo crees!"** grito Alex incrédulo

00

Peter estaba completamente libido, la cara la tenia total y completamente pálida, Torrence le dio un vaso de agua.

"**¿Te sientes mejor Peter?"** pregunto Torrence

"**Algo, fue espantoso, toda esa sangre a su alrededor"** dijo Peter apretando el vaso fuertemente

"**No me lo recuerdes"** murmuro Torrence nerviosa, la joven se sentó a lado de Peter

"**Nunca había visto nada semejante"** murmuro el joven

"**Ni yo"** murmuro Torrence, viajo sus por la sala común de Gryffindor, el retrato se abrió y entraron James y Sirius"**¿Qué sucede?"**

"**Evans ya esta bien, Madame Pomfrey es una genio"** dijo Sirius "**Le dio una poción y buf, Evans abrió los ojos, esta completamente bien, solo pasara unos cuantos días en la enfermería"**

"**Dijo que tenia mucha suerte, solo había sido una herida superficial"** dijo James lentamente "**Según pudo tener peores consecuencias, fue apenas un susto según sus palabras"**

"**Menos mal"** dijo Torrence mas tranquila

"**¿Menos mal?"** pregunto Sirius sorprendido "**¡Tu amiga pudo quedar ahí!"** exclamo el chico

"**Si, si bueno, Lily esta acostumbrada"** dijo Torrence inconscientemente, la joven alzo la vista y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho "**Ya saben ¿no? Este…la vida de bailarina, mucho….riesgo"**

Torrence miro hacia las escaleras esperando que los chicos se lo creyeran

"**To…"**

"**Voy a descansar, mañana Lily necesitara de mucha ayuda, buenas noches"** dijo Torrence repentinamente antes de salir del lugar

James, Peter y Sirius se miraron fijamente, algo andaba mal…

00

Llevaba un vestido de color blanco, sus negros cabellos estaban perfectamente rizados, tomo el pincel entre sus blancas y suaves manos, lo alzo y lo presiono suavemente contra el lienzo, dibujo rápidamente un rostro, no lograba distinguir quien era, la faz le era sumamente familiar pero no lograba recordar el nombre de la persona, al terminar el boceto tomo el godete de pinturas y comenzó el trabajo de colorear, estaba pintando los largos y quebrados cabellos cuando una voz le llamo suavemente.

"_Sundory"_

Era apenas un dulce susurro, pensando que la voz había salido de su imaginación la chica siguió pintando el rostro.

"_Sundory"_

De nuevo aquel llamado, alzo el rostro y miro a su alrededor, no había nadie, absolutamente nadie, el pincel resbalo por sus dedos manchando su blanco vestido, sus pies se movieron unos cuantos centímetros, observo por detrás del caballete con detenimiento, simples muebles eran lo único que había en el lugar.

"_Sundory"_

Avanzo hacia la puerta con pereza, alguien le llamaba pero…sentía tanta flojera, cada paso le pesaba en el alma, algo en su interior se rehusaba a seguir avanzando, algo le decía que se quedara, que no siguiera, no había necesidad de atender al llamado.

"_Sundory"_

Que insistente era, la joven salio del cuarto por fin, había un largo y solitario pasillo por el cual tenia que avanzar, que flojera, mejor otro día y sin embargo ella seguía avanzando, era angustioso, por algún extraño motivo aquel largo pasillo le resultaba angustioso, quería terminar de salir de aquel lugar, intento moverse mas rápido pero la misma pereza que se negaba a dejarle ir hacia la voz que le aclamaba, era la misma flojera que le hacia el camino mas lento.

"_Sundory"_

Entro al gran salón, toda la gente de mascaras sonrientes le recibió muy entusiasmada, un joven le tomo por los brazos, la orquesta comenzó a tocar, todos comenzaron a danzar, era tan divertido, era tan hermoso, tan perfecto.

Era una estancia enorme, con un gran candelabro del cual pendían millones de cristales, luces de muchos colores iluminaban suavemente el lugar reflejándose en los cristales y difractándose en millones de reflejos.

"_¡Sundory!"_

La joven pestaño, el chico que le llevaba le hacia sentirse como en las nubes, como si estuviera en el paraíso, bailo y bailo con el, las piernas no se le cansaba, cada vez estaban mas cerca el uno del otro, era como en aquel cuento de hadas en el que el príncipe azul solo tiene ojos para ella, la orquesta toco millones de diferentes valses, suaves, alegres, tristes, movidos, románticos, la música estaba expresando tantos matices que la joven lentamente se iba durmiendo en un suave letargo, como si estuviera borracha.

"_¡Sundory por favor!"_

Toda era tan perfecto, él ella, la gente a su alrededor, todos reían, todos bailaba, festejaban y alzaban sus copas bebiendo a salud de su amigo, trajes magestuales e imperiales se balanceaban de un lado a otro suavemente al ritmo de la música, joyas relucientes brillaban por todo el lugar, cabelleras brillantes seducían a cualquiera en su travesía, la alegría flotaba en el aire, ¡era todo una fiesta!

"_¡¡Sundory!"_

Se detuvo de pronto, la gente siguió su ritmo pero ella se detuvo de pronto, aquel llamado de nuevo, resonaba en sus oídos, en su cabeza, en su mente, su acompañante le miro desconcertado, sonrió para ella nuevamente y le invito a danzar con el una vez mas, Sundory dio un paso y…no aquello estaba mal alguien le buscaba, la joven miro a su alrededor, el joven la jalo suavemente y volvieron a danzar, y sus pies se movieron y ella bailaba, bailaba y bailaba un vals sin fin.

_¡¡Por favor!_

La voz, ¡aquella voz! De nuevo, busco entra los rostros cubiertos de mascaras uno que le llamara sin embargo todos reían, todos le animaban a que continuase su baile ¿Por qué no? Después de todo si tanto la necesitaban irían a buscarla ¿no es verdad? No había ninguna necesidad de irle a buscar, esa voz la encontraría, siguió el baile dejándose arrastrar lentamente hacia el sopor que este comenzaba a causare, ya no sabia lo que hacia solo se deja arrastra por la corriente, era mucho mas fácil que ir en contra de ella, la música se detuvo por unos instantes, alguien le llevo una copa que ella acepto sin protesto alguno, la joven observo el interior de la copa, rojo.

Era vino tinto, oscuro un poco turbio, de olor agradable, la uva del viñedo estaba en su punto, añejado en barriles de encino, ¡que olor tan más dulce! La sala se ilumino fuertemente cegándole un poco los ojos, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luminosidad del lugar observo a todos los presentes alzar las copas, la joven un tanto dudosa alzo el brazo lentamente, la copa le temblaba en la mano, ¿Por qué hacia eso?

En medio del levantamiento su mano se detuvo, todos los presentes voltearon a verla, esperando que alzara la copa, la joven sonrió tímidamente y termino por alzarla completamente, miro a su alrededor, todos observaban hacia un punto en especifico, siguiendo a los demás ella también miro aquel lugar, la luz observaban la luz.

Un destello súbito se produjo, la luz le lastimo los ojos, demasiado blanca, bajo el brazo con la copa rápidamente para cubrirse de la luz, gimió suavemente aunque su quejido fue silenciado por el tintineo de cristales esparcidos por el suelo, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la luz ya no era tan fuerte, era una luz mas natural, observo a su alrededor una vez mas, ya no había nadie, bajo la vista un tanto desconcertada, la copa hecha añicos aun estaba en suelo, el liquido se había derramado por el suelo, su vestido blanco se había teñido de rojo.

Toco la tela aun húmeda un tanto preocupada, siguió con su mano la mancha hasta llegar al final del vestido, toco el suelo….un viento frió y helado soplo violentamente por el lugar, se abrazo a si misma para tratar de calentarse, hacia mucho frió, algo helado le toco el hombro, la joven alzo la vista lentamente, un copo de nieve.

Casi todo a su alrededor era nieve, blanca y fría nieve, en un cielo azul claro magnifico, sin nubes, sin horizontes y terriblemente inmenso, movió ligeramente sus piernas, a pesar de que era un ambiente frió no sintió frió en los pies, la joven bajo la mirada lentamente, rojo.

Un grande y enorme rió de color rojo, trato desesperadamente de salir de él, mas sin embargo algo le ataba a aquel lugar, no lograba salirse, ¡no podía soltarse! La joven metió las manos al rió para lograr safarse de aquello que le retenía, el contacto fue escalofriante, era algo baboso, fibroso, y con muchos pelitos.

Grito, grito desesperadamente tratando de librarse de aquella cosa, pataleo inútilmente tratando de sacar sus pies del agua, sus manos intentaron destrozar o romper cualquier cosa que fuera lo que le estaba agarrando, desesperante, la situación era desesperante, no lograba, soltarse, no lograba moverse, y mientras mas se movía, mas se llenaba de aquel liquido que corría por el rió, en su afán de soltarse no se dio cuenta que mientras mas intentara safarse mas se adentraba en el rió, de pronto cuando el agua le toco la piel de la cara y noto que casi todo su cuerpo estaba adentro intento se incorporarse nuevamente pero…

Aquella cosa que sostenía le jalo hasta el fondo súbitamente, rojo todo lo que veía era de color rojo, no había nada mas y mientras mas avanzaban mas rojo se volvió el lugar manoteo y pataleo tratando de salir del lugar, intento gritar, pero si lo hacia el agua entraría por su garganta y la ahogaría, sin poder poner ninguna oposición la joven fue arrastrada rápidamente.

Estaba apunto de quedarse sin aire, sentía que pronto cuando su cuerpo le pidiera desesperadamente un poco de aire el agua entraría en sus pulmones matándola lentamente, la joven aterrada por aquel pensamiento cuando ya no aguanto mas abrió la boca y…

Su cuerpo tembló por completo, sus manos estaban frías, su espalda y sus brazos también, respiraba, respiraba normalmente y aire fresco, quizás demasiado fresco pues hasta sus pulmones parecían estar apunto de congelarse, estaba sentada, sobre un parte baja del rió, con las piernas dentro de este y sin nada que le agarrase, se abrazo, se abrazo a si misma sintiendo un poco de alivio, pasaron varios minutos antes de que se atreviera a mirar a su alrededor, pétalos de flores.

Sobre esa parte del rió había pétalos de muchas flores, rosas, cardos, no me olvides, don diegos, iris, a gatas y lentamente avanzo por aquel lugar, amarillas, blancas, rosas, rojas, y de otros colores sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de lugar y corrió, corrió hasta llegar en donde las flores nacían.

Espinas, era un muro de tallos espinoso, centenares de flores de colores se daban en un muro de espinas, con desconfianza y lentamente toco los gruesos y ásperos tallos de espinas, observo el enorme completo que los tallos retorcidos formaban, una rosa blanca completamente abierta le cayó justo bajo sus pies, la miro con cierta melancolía, era una hermosa flor, demasiado joven para ser arrancada de su tallo, una crueldad.

Busco el lugar de donde esta había caído, era casi imposible distinguirlo, entre tallos y flores demasiados probables lugares, una segunda flor cayó, un blanco don diego, no le gustaba aquella flor, menos en blanco, era la peor flor para regalar, una mas cayó sobre su cabeza, la joven la tomo delicadamente, naranja, la flor de los muertos…

Sempaxochitl la vendita flor de los muertos, sus manos se abrieron para dejarlas caer completamente, entre las aguas un delgado hilo de color….¿rojo? o mejor dicho teñido de rojo se movía ligeramente por el agua, la joven frunció el ceño, con ambas manos y pidiendo disculpas, quito las flores desesperadamente, arriba, abajo, izquierda y derecha, todo por completo quedo casi al descubierto, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, para observar con mayor detenimiento.

Se llevo las manos a la boca, y aun así no pudo acallar el grito de terror que soltó.

Entre tallos espinosos, con la piel desnuda completamente desgarrada, los cabellos enredados, una faz vacía le miraba fijamente.

00

El estadio grito emocionado, el último partido de la temporada se disputaba entre las casas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, ambos equipos encabezaban las listas con numerosos puntos, era un partido decisivo, el ganador de este partido, era el ganador de la temporada.

Los estandartes rojos y dorados se ondeaban por la mayoría de todos los lugares, gritos desenfrenados apoyaban a su jugador favorito o sex symbol predilecto, la snitch se agitaba entre los manotazos desesperados de los buscadores de ambas casas, la quaffle viajaba de un punto a otro del campo velozmente apenas rozando los dedos de los jugadores, los cazadores subían, bajaban y daban millones de piruetas en el aire en busca de un afamado gol, los golpeadores intentaban no asesinarse los unos a los otros a pelotazos, y el guardameta de cada equipo a pesar de que por dentro temblaba custodiaba su lugar cual obelisco de concreto.

Alexander agarro la quaffle cortesía de su capitán de equipo, estaba justo a la mitad del campo, esquivo fácilmente la bludger que se le acercaba, dio una pirueta lanzándose contra los postes de Gryffindor, alzo al brazo para lanzar la pelota cuando la pelota le fue arrebatada, el chico giro rápidamente para ir hacia la pelota pero una escoba le cortaba el paso, el joven le miro con el ceño fruncido, le detestaba.

El chico sonrió burlonamente y se alejo con paso firme hacia los postes contrarios, Alex se lanzo en su escoba hacia su enemigo, observo la pelota pasar de un compañero a otro dejando fuera al tercer cazador que se limitaba a escoltar a ese dudo dinámico de idiotas, calculo el tiempo que le tomaría a uno de ellos llegar hasta los postes, y después de ver el ángulo necesario se lanzo velozmente hasta este, Sirius cogio la pelota en el aire iba a lanzarla a los postes cuando el jugador de Ravenclaw se la quito de las manos lanzándose hacia abajo para huir libremente, Sirius se enfureció considerablemente.

Derecha o Izquierda, tenia que moverse rápidamente, sus compañeros tenían dificultades esquivando a las bludgers y al cazador sobrante de Gryffindor, eso anunciaba que tenia que enfrentarse solo a Black y Potter, los dos tíos mas bolotudos de todo Hogwarts y considerando los eventos pasados la probabilidad de que saliera lastimado era de 160 entonces si por fuerza o inteligencia no podía ganarles no abría mas remedio que hacerlo….a palabras.

Justo cuando terminaba de meditar eso sintió el primer choque, con un fuerte empujón James Potter trataba de arrebatarle bestialmente la quaffle, Alex se limito a mantener la pelota de lado izquierdo, era buena táctica hasta que vio al bombo-relleno-mas-bueno-del-mundo-Black pegársele por la izquierda con un fuerte empujón, Alex suspiro, chiquillos.

"**Trae esos binoculares para acá, a que se arma la gorda"** dijo Mia entusiasmada.

Pese a la negativa de las chicas a asistir a un partido de Quidditch (¡es un deporte para gays!) Mia, Sita, Sundory, Torrence y Vera habían asistido a ver el ultimo partido de la temporada, (Hay que apoyar a Alexander)

"**De lo que Lily se esta perdiendo"** comento Sundory que observaba preocupada a los 3 chicos pelearse por una pelota ferozmente

"**Bueno, ya sabes cual es su religión ¡Quidditch es de gays, americano es de machos! Además no fuera a ser que Potter se entusiasmara al verla por aquí"** agrego Mia con malicia

"**Potter no tiene pésimos gustos, jamás se fijaría en Lilian"** especulo Sita

"**Claro, la ultima vez que se la pasaron juntos Potter quería hacerle a Lilian una traqueotomía con la lengua"** murmuro Mia

"**Imbécil"** murmuro Alex "**Pues podrás haberte cogido a la zorra que se hacia pasar por mi novia Potter, pero yo tengo algo que tú nunca tendrás"**

"**¿Así y que es? Idiotez"** contesto Sirius

"**Pronto lo averiguaran, no hay nada mas doloroso que perder en las cuestiones del corazón"** dijo Alex antes de aventarles la quaffle en la cara y alejarse de ellos.

James paso la quaffle al tercer cazador parando de pronto el vuelo, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Alexander Fontela les miraba con extraño brillo en los ojos, si bien en apariencia lucia ser un chico amable encantador, divertido, chistoso, comprensivo, paciente e inteligente había algo claro en este chico y era que las palabras eran su don, con suma delicadeza podía engatusar a la gente y seguir pareciendo el bueno del cuento, era un perfecto lobo disfrazado de cordero, era un fuerte rival, comprendía las razones del corazón, mezclaba la solución de la lógica, nublaba el brillo de la inteligencia y doblega el latir del corazón. El no necesitaba de varitas o calderos para luchar, si con una simple frase podía devastar a la razón.

James manoteo al viento enfurecido, Sirius le gritaba para que se moviese rápido pues un cazador de Ravenclaw se lanzaba sobre los postes de Gryffindor, James reacciono demasiado tarde pues cuando este se abalanzo sobre el cazador este tiraba certeramente al poste de Gryffindor, eso empataba el partido.

James odiaba ganar por los 150 puntos que otorgaba la snicth, si ganaban era porque eran superiores en el duelo de la quaffle, observo el estadio completamente en silencio, dibujo en su mente la siguiente estrategia le chiflo de una manera especial a Sirius quien asentía y se elevaba por los aires inmediatamente, llamo la atención de los golpeadores y de manera sutil se acerco al buscador del equipo le dijo un par de palabras y el chico se lanzo desesperadamente hacia el encuentro de una snicth que James había observado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Alex capto inmediatamente que el temible equipo de Gryffindor se movía estratégicamente para una jugada certera que les daría la victoria segura, detestaba a James Potter, pero reconocía que era un excelente estratega en el arte del quidditch, Black volaba muy por encima de los otros dos cazadores, un golpeador iba tras una bludger, mientras que otro rondaba cerca de Black, el buscador se lanzaba contra la snicth que emprendía su fuga, como si tuviese un tercer ojo observo la jugada que Potter estaba decido a ser, muy astuto el maldito bastardo, el tercer cazador lanzaría la quaffle a Black aunque hiciera la finta de lanzársela a James, sus compañeros se lanzaría hacia Black quien se lanzaría hacia los cazadores de Ravenclaw, en la confusión los cazadores de Ravenclaw seria sorprendidos por el golpe de una bludger que los desconcentraría al tiempo que a su lado viajaba la quaffle que debía ser lanzada por el bat del golpeador que rondaba cerca de Black, Potter se limitaría a volver a direccionar la pelota hacia los postes con un manotazo, todo esto en sincronía con el buscador que para entonces atraparía la snicth, asqueroso bastardo, el truco estaba en mezclar la quaffle y la bludger al mismo tiempo.

Y la jugada comenzó, la quaffle fue lanzada hacia Black, Alex voló hacia los postes de Ravenclaw, el dilema estaba en lanzarse hacia Potter o detener la quaffle justo antes de que entrara al poste. Sirius aventó la quaffle al aire al tiempo que el bat de un golpeador la lanzaba con demasiada fuerza, quaffle y bludger fueron esquivadas por los dos cazadores de Ravenclaw quienes no percibieron el paso de la quaffle, James sostuvo la escoba con una sola mano observo a la quaffle ir hacia él, midió el ángulo exacto y la fuerza necesaria, el segundo decisivo tomo vuelo y golpeo la pelota con suficiente fuerza con una sola mano, lanzando la pelota directamente hacia los postes de Ravenclaw, la pelota serpenteo varias veces por el aire en busca del poste que debía atravesar, la pelota estaba apunto de entrar sin poder ser detenida por el guardameta, James observo todo el lugar que rodeaba a la pelota, Alexander Fontela era el único que podía lanzarse por la pelota, con el simple hecho de estirar la mano podía arrebatarle el triunfo a Gryffindor y sin embargo, sin embargo Alexander miro fijamente a James a los ojos alzo la mano lentamente estiro la palma y…

La esfera dorada volaba en picada hacia el poste izquierdo de Ravenclaw, la túnica azul y la túnica roja luchaban por ir a la delantera, observo venir la pelota de cloro vino, medito por mucho tiempo la acción que estaba apunto de hacer, sin dejar de mirar a aquel detestable tipo, sonrió ampliamente.

En un arrebato de furia el chico de túnica roja se lanzo sobre la esfera, al tiempo que la pelota de color vino entraba por el aro, medio estadio estallaba en gritos llenos de emoción, Sirius voló hasta James para felicitarlo pero cuando llego James no disfrutaba del triunfo, por el contrario tenia un semblante serio, observo al mismo sujeto que su amigo, Alex sonreía ampliamente hinchado de orgullo mientras con una mano le hacia señas para que le observaran dentro de los siguiente minutos.

Sirius tironeo de James para bajar al suelo, hasta entonces el rostro de James se lleno de alegría cuarto año consecutivo de ser ganadores de la copa de Quidditch, y el segundo año como capitán para James, todas las chicas se abalanzaban sobre los jóvenes apenas rozaron el suelo, Remus y Peter llegaban hasta ellos con tambos de agua para celebrar.

Sirius gritaba como loco agitando su escoba en al aire peligrosamente, James reía divertido hasta que sintió el helado contacto del agua caer pesadamente sobre su cuerpo, varias manos le jalaron de pronto y lo subieron en los hombros de algunos compañeros.

La mayoría de los Gryffindor entonaban cánticos alegres que Sirius dirigía en medio de un ridículo baile al tiempo que Dumbledore le entregaba a James la copa, las luces rojas y doradas iluminaron el cielo, ¡Gryffindor había ganado!

En medio de toda aquella parsinomia de "el jardín de las delicias" James alzo la vista y se topo con el rostro alegre de Alexander Fontela, el chico reía y se divertía a pesar de haber perdido, James frunció el ceño, estiro el cuello para observar a…

Cual golpe bajo una pelirroja se le lanzaba con los brazos abiertos al parecer felicitándolo rodeada de cinco chicas que le animaban a pesar de portar escudos rojos y dorados, se bajo inmediatamente de los hombros de lo chicos, toco el suelo duramente, miro con fastidio el brillo de la copa de quidditch y aventó bruscamente a todo aquel que quisiera tener contacto con él, ¡estúpido imbécil!

00

La sala común de Gryffindor se había convertido en una especie de Studio 64 millares de jóvenes bailaba, bebían y se besuqueaban al ritmo de música estridente, Sirius tras haberse bebido la vigésima octava cerveza de mantequilla comenzó a bailar para sus fans, Remus contaba chistes sacados del fondo de una botella de hidromiel a todos sus congregados compartiendo asiento con dos lindas chicas bastante mona que parecían tener catorce años, Peter reía divertido con unas chicas de diversas edades.

James estaba perdido en el alcohol tratando de ahogar la humillante derrota que había sufrido, le fastidiaba que ese cabrón le hubiera ganado, su rubia preferida se le sentó en las piernas y le quito la botella de whisky de fuego de las manos.

"**Vamos Rey, vamos a bailar"** dijo Diva alegremente

"**Vete a fastidiar a otra gente, déjame en paz Diva"** le gruño James molesto

"**James, hoy es día de fiesta, no querrás dejar a tu novia sola ¿verdad?"** dijo Diva optando una pose sensual

James rió estridentemente "**Tu no eres nada mió" **afirmo el joven fríamente "**Eres…el polvo del mes, quizás del año"** comento el chico despectivamente

Diva parpadeo y fríamente dijo "**El alcohol se te ha subido a la cabeza"**

"**No Diva, no se me ha subido a la cabeza, pienso con extrema lucidez, así que deja de fastidiarme y lárgate a venderte con otro, a mi tu, me das igual"** dijo James déspotamente

"**James, are de cuenta que no he escuchado ese comentario, cuando estés de mejor humor hablamos"** dijo Diva firmemente

James soltó un resoplido dando a entender que le era completamente indiferente todo lo que ella decía, el chico tomo una jarra de hidromiel y se le empino por completo, bebiendo hasta el fondo.

"**¡Epa! ¡Epa! Deja algo para los amigos ¿no?"** dijo Sirius que andaba sin camisa

James le ignoro por completo y solo paro cuando el hidromiel se había acabado por completo.

"**¡Hale! James ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado de un pésima mala leche, has ganado la copa hermano, disfruta de la vida"**

James miro a Sirius furioso y frustrado su amigo era un ciego.

"**Vamos James, vuelve a ser el de antes, no me gusta verte con esa cara de huraño"** dijo Remus tanteando el terreno, el alcohol comenzaba a hacerle efecto y no veía muy bien

"**¿Acaso no lo notaron?"** gruño James "**Ese maldito pendejó me restregó en la cara que podremos tener todo lo que queramos como reyes de Hogwarts, excepto por "ese" grupo de locas"**

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre los tres, Remus miraba seriamente a James, su amigo nunca decía malas palabras, para él siempre habían sido de mal gusto, y ahora sin mas las soltaba.

"**Ganamos la copa pero ellas no están aquí, no he escuchado ni una sola felicitación de Sundory ni de Torrence, están…están con ese imbécil y si ¡me esta fastidiando la vida!" **grito James frustrado

"**En otras palabras te fastidia que el cabrón te este tocando las pelotas re-suave"** soltó Sirius impúdicamente "**Si bueno, jode un poco que ellas no estén aquí, y pensar que están con él, pero…"**

"**No podemos hacer nada"** termino Remus "**Les dimos la oportunidad"**

"**No quiero escuchar razones, no me interesan ¡será mia!"** dijo James callando a Remus de golpe

"**Ah, claro tenia que haberlo imaginado, Lilian"** dijo Sirius "**Mira James, dentro de mis capacidades como dios…"**

"**Dije no quiero escuchar razones"** protesto James "**Será mia y punto en la boca, ese es mi único objetivo"**

"**James, mira sabes eres mi amigo y…cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza de plano no te lo sacas hasta que lo logras, solo una advertencia, ella no es como las demás ¿lo sabes verdad?" **dijo Remus seriamente

"**Remus, se quien es ella y se quien soy yo por tal motivo deseo que ninguno de ustedes se meta, mucho menos tu Sirius, siempre terminas fregando todo y me importa un comino tu opiniones Remus, este loco o no, voy hacer lo que se hinche la regalada gana, porque yo puedo"** sentencio James furioso antes de huir de sus dos amigos

"**Cuando venga con el orgullo todo destrozado lo mandare por un cuerno"** gruño Sirius molesto

00

Atravesó la sala en silencio lo mas rápido posible, hacia días que no se sentía muy bien, la ultima carta que había recibido le partía el corazón por completo, todo estaba perdido, a pesar de saberlo de ante mano desde mucho tiempo atrás, aun se negaba a creerlo pero así era la vida.

Se cubrió con la bata de lino azul marino completamente cruzando sus brazos, sentía demasiados ojos sobre su cuerpo y prefería huir lo más rápido posible, la joven salio por el retrato velozmente, avanzo por los pasillo con el mismo paso, necesitaba pensar muchas cosas, su vida ya no era la misma, cuantas vueltas había dado el destino en aquel año, se sentía completamente confundida, paso por un pasillo lleno de retratos durmientes, la joven apresuro a un mas el paso, sentía que alguien le observaba, se estaba poniendo completamente paranoica.

Bajo por las escaleras mas estrechas del pasillo rápidamente, escuchaba el eco de otros pasos detrás suyo, salio de las escaleras y corrió por el pasillo rápidamente tenia que perderlo de vista, tenia que perderse por los pasillos de Hogwarts, corrió y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta que de pronto sintió que las rodillas se le doblaron se detuvo para descansar un poco, respiro un poco de aire y observo el lugar, era el pasillo que conectaba con el despacho de McGonagall, la joven se sintió aliviada, si sucedía algo, McGonagall escucharía, claro si es que estaba en su oficina.

La joven cerro los ojos escuchando cada sonido a su alrededor silencio, no había nada mas que completo silencio, sintiéndose aliviada y librada de su cazador la joven anduvo lentamente, observaba el pasillo como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto, se detuvo justo en una gran ventana de cristal transparente que se exhibía en el pasillo, la luz de la luna creciente alumbraba magníficamente el lugar, faltaban dos semanas para la luna llena, la chica suspiro pesadamente, luna llena…nunca le había gustado la luna llena, le traía malos recuerdos, su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que miraba la luna llena, se acerco a la ventana y puso una mano en esta, aaaahhhhh el silencio, la paz, la soledad.

La chica derramo una lagrima tristemente, la soledad…ese era el camino que ella había elegido, si hubiese tenido mas valor, si tan solo hubiese tenido mas amor, si sus manos hubieran tenido fuerzas para dar, si tan solo se hubiera entregado completamente a la aventura, si no tuviese tanto miedo, si no hubiese sido tan cobarde.

Su piel se estremeció ante el contacto del frió lino pegándose a su piel súbitamente, trato de dar media vuelta cuando unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron, su cuerpo se puso completamente rígido, una mano subió de su obligo a su rostro tocando suavemente todo a su paso, por algún motivo a pesar de estar tensa no sentía miedo, no había temor, no existía el temor, se dejo llevar por el joven, se soltó a los caprichos del chico abiertamente, cerro los ojos dejando su cuerpo a merced de su cazador.

Estaba tan ahogado en alcohol que si sus manos se movían era por puro instinto o quizás mecanismo, deslizo suavemente la bata de color azul marino por los brazos de la chica, la prenda cayó al suelo sin hacer ningún ruido, al tiempo que se quitaba la blusa que él portaba, alzo la barbilla de la joven lo mas alto que pudo, tenia los ojos cerrados, lucia completamente indefensa, completamente inocente, completamente….suya.

Las caricias eran suaves inocentes, santas y sanas, no supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron en ese estado, ella de pie sin decir nada, él aprisionándola en el silencio, apretó fuertemente los ojos al sentir aquellos fríos labios sobre los suyos, una lengua suave y húmeda rondando por la comisura de sus labios, la joven intento mantener la mente en blanco, pero le resultaba tan difícil, lo ahora vivido, lo antes escrito, ese sabor, ese olor, esa sensación, alcohol, perdición, caída, rosa, cruz, espina, DOLOR.

"**No"** susurro la joven alejando el rostro de su faz

Trato de safarse de aquellos fuertes brazos pero estos se negaron rotundamente a soltarle, forcejeo con él un rato mas logrando únicamente quedar de frente al joven, se dejo vencer hasta que se vio en vuelta en un fuerte inocente abrazo.

"**Solo dime que eres mia"** le pidió el joven

El tiempo se congelo, la rosa se marchito, el rosario cayó al suelo y la sangre se derramo, agacho la cabeza hasta que su frente se topo con el pecho del joven.

"**No por favor, no me atormentes"** suplico la joven

Sus pies descalzos se deslizaron por la fría roca, el chico la puso contra el vidrio de la ventana, los vellos de su espalda descubierta se erizaron por completo, por primera vez en la noche ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos.

James acerco su rostro al de ella, su nariz toco el pómulo derecho de la joven y se inclino para darle un beso, su piel era suave, pero fría, infinitamente fría, la beso una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…una y otra vez hasta que perdió la cuenta, hasta que hubo besado cada milímetro de su piel 100 veces.

"**Basta, por favor"** le pidió la joven

"**No me atormentes"** le dijo el chico

La joven soltó un bufido, vaya ironía, abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada, el chico le calló con un suave beso.

"**Has tomado lo que quieres, ahora vete"** le ordeno la joven

"**¿Tomar lo quiero?"** pregunto el joven desconcertado "**Estas equivocada"**

"**Toma lo quieras y lárgate" **susurro Lily "**No quiero hacerte daño"**

"**No lo hagas"** dijo James

"**No podemos ser"** afirmo la joven

"**Serás mia"** le ordeno el chico aprisionándola

"**Vamos a matarnos"** soltó la joven desesperada

"**Hagámoslo"**

Lily estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo apartando los brazos de James rápidamente pero un suave tirón de cabellos se lo impidió, la mano de James Potter sostenía firmemente su nuca, la joven entreabrió los labios dejando entrar al chico, sus manos buscaron desesperadamente una salida, tratando de quitárselo de encima, sus uñas rasgaron la espalda desnuda del joven, quien no se inmuto, sus pies trataron de moverse pero sin saber como el chico la alzaba fácilmente del suelo obligándola a no tener mas salida que sentarse sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

A pesar de estar sentada en un lugar alto, desde su pequeña altura de un metro sesenta centímetros la mole de un metro setenta y cinco centímetros que era James Potter seguía estando por arriba y encima de ella, sin pedirle permiso con rodillas y manos le abrió bruscamente las piernas, para poderse pegarse mas a ella, subiéndole el delgado camisón hasta la cintura.

"**Para, no"** dijo Lily

"**Vas a ser mia"** espeto James firmemente

"**NO, ¡ALEX!"** grito la chica

El fuerte puñetazo que James dio a la ventana fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que este se cuarteara, Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente asustada.

"**¡Eres MIA!"** grito James enfurecido

Su cabeza choco duramente con el cristal que se cuarteo un poco mas, los besos de joven eran rudos, pero desesperados, sus manos la tocaban y la sentían por todos lados como si tratan de retenerla para siempre, ¿Qué había hecho? . ¿Qué iba a hacer? . ¿Por qué él? Sus ojos verdes miraron al chico que intentaba idolatrarle, que en ese instante se moría por ella, por una sola caricia de ella, si tan solo tuviera el valor.

Tomo el rostro de el joven con amabas manos, valor, valor, miedo, dolor, traición, fueron los instintos de él los que la llevaron a la locura, dejo de pensar, dejo de razonar, se dejo envolver, se dejo llevar, después de todo ya estaba perdida, ¿Qué mas daba llegar hasta el fondo? . ¿Qué tan bajo podía caer?

Frustración, amor, orgullo, calamidad, miedo, fama, perdición, gloria, dolor, pecado, llevados por un mismo instinto y diferentes razones se entregaron a la mas baja de las pasiones, intercambio de equivalencias, o mejor dicho intento de desahogo.

La toco con desesperación, así adoraba a su diosa de piel suave y vientre fecundo, tomo los delgados tirantes del camisón y trato de bajarlos, observando que no lo lograba, lo rompió con irritación, tomo la tela y la desgarro casi por completo, le beso la suave y abultada piel que conformaba su pecho, la joven tomo al chico por los cabellos, aquello se sentía también, no sentir, no pensar solo gozar y cuando sintió aquel suave mordisco en aquella zona tan sensible no pudo evitar el placer de gemir.

El chico sonrió para sus adentros, le demostraría a ese tipo que estaba completamente equivocado, ella seria totalmente suya, aquí y ahora, metió las manos por los blandos muslos desnudos hasta tocar aquella tela que cubría esa zona anhelada, la sostuvo momentáneamente y…

"**Jump, Jump, ¡Jóvenes!"**

Lily regreso de golpe a la realidad, James estaba apunto de matarse a golpes contra la ventana, la palabra mas adecuada para esto seria ¡Mierda!

00

Esperaban a su amigo desde la noche de ayer, los tres estaban sentados en sus respectivas camas, había pasado mas de doce horas y el aun no volvía, se corrían diversos rumores pero no sabían cual de todos era el verdadero, a pesar de las diferentes versiones todos coincidían en algo, Evans y el despacho de McGonagall mala combinación.

Sirius dio un punta pie a la pata de su cama suavemente, no debió haber permitido que el orejudo de James se les hubiera escapado así como así, debió de haberlo retenido, pero estaba él tan ebrio que si recordaba parte de la platica de ayer era un milagro de hecho agradecía no haber caído en un coma etílico, demasiado alcohol para una sola noche.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y se cerró de un solo golpe, Sirius giro rápidamente su vista, James apareció por la puerta con una cara de "tócame y te mato"

"**James, ¿estas bien?"** pregunto Remus lentamente

"**¿Tengo cara de haber ganado la copa de quidditch?"** gruño James

"**No tienes cara de reinita"** dijo Sirius tratando de hacerle sonreír

"**No me encuentro para tus chistes Black, así que mejor cállate"** dijo James bruscamente

Sirius parpadeo varias veces, había tanteado el terreno, su hermano estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo.

"**Bueno ¿Puedes contarnos tu versión de los hechos?"** pregunto Remus

"**¿Qué quieres escuchar Remus? Estaba ahogado en el alcohol ayer, hice mal, no recuerdo bien lo que hice, pero lo fregué todo ¡Contento!"** grito James furioso

"**Hablaremos cuando estés de mejor humor"** concluyo el chico

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez, Torrence entraba al cuarto miro molesta a los tres chicos que se encontraban en el lugar.

"**¡Es que los dos no tienen cabeza!"** grito Torrence furiosa "**¡A quien se le ocurre! Potter por el amor de Dios, ¡estas demente!"**

"**¡Y tu que diablos vas saber! no soy ningún santo, me conoces perfectamente"**

"**¡No te da derecho a tomar las cosas en el lugar que mejor te convenga!"**

"**¡Claro que puedo! . ¡Tengo el poder y el derecho!"** gruño James furioso

"**¿Quién crees que eres? ¡No eres mas que un niño, ¡Tu no eres nadie, ¡Eres un simple humano!"**

"**¡¡LARGO!"** grito James furioso empujando a Torrence bruscamente

"**Cuidado con tus manos Potter"** gruño una joven firmemente

"**Déjalo Vera"**

"**Fuera de mi cuarto"** le ordeno James a las jóvenes

"**No estamos aquí por placer, créeme"** sentencio un joven "**Tenemos una simple advertencia Potter, ¡Tu vuelves a ponerle una mano encima a Lilian…!"**

"**¿Qué parte de lo sucedido te contó?"** pregunto James callando a Alexander secamente "**La parte en que me besuqueaba o la parte en que se abría de piernas"**

Alexander se lanzo hacia James lleno de ira, Sirius y Remus agarraron a James al tiempo que Alexander era detenido por Vera y Torrence

"**Escúchame maldito bastardo, ¡puedes hablar de esa forma de todas las demás, pero de ella no! ¡Me entendiste! ¡Tu dices algo de Lilian! ¡Y ni Dumbledore te salva esta vez! ¡NO ME TIENTES POTTER!"** grito Alexander furioso

"**Cálmate, Alex, tranquilo, ¡basta!"** grito Torrence

"**Tu no me tocas Fontela, puedo destrozarte"** le amenazo James

"**Vamonos Alex ya dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir, ahora ignóralo"** dijo Torrence firmemente

Vera miro desafiantemente a los chicos Sirius y Remus le servían de escudo a James así como evitaban que se lanzara sobre Alex, claramente en los ojos de los chicos volvía a declararse la guerra.

Sirius fue quien acompaño a las chicas hasta el final y cerró la puerta tras ellas.

"**Bueno James…"** comento Sirius

"**Lo se, lo se no me vengas a joder ahora"** dijo el chico molesto "**Esta es la historia, me encontré a Evans, y ya se imaginan lo que sucedió, los dos estábamos muy entrados y…"**

"**¿Y?"** pregunto Remus

"**Pues llego McGonagall en medio cachondeo, y pues…nos hecho la bronca"** contó James

Sirius y Remus abrieron la boca para decir algo pero a los dos se les quedo la mandíbula simplemente abierta.

"**Quizás no hubiese sido tan grave, digo al fin y al cabo somos dos jóvenes besándonos pero…"**

"**¿Pero?"** comento Sirius impaciente

"**¡¿Por qué crees que me están echando bronca!"** gruño James furioso "**Porque estábamos en medio de un simple besito"**

"**OOHH"** dijo Sirius lentamente "**Quieres decir que te agarro con los atributos de fuera"** James negó rápidamente con la cabeza

"**Tres minutos mas y júralo que si, bueno el que no tuviera blusa y el que ella estuviera mas desnuda que cubierta no ayudo mucho"** dijo James lentamente

Remus rió irónicamente "**Cada quien, pero ¿a quien se le ocurre darse un calentón tan tremendo por los pasillos"**

"**Estaba perdido en alcohol, si no ignore a McGonagall fue porque ella se detuvo, además… no me miren así, me parece que lo fregué todo al decirle algo como, vieja amargada y deje follarme a Evans en paz"** anexo James

Sirius negó con la cabeza fuertemente y rió divertido "**Ay James, solo a ti se te ocurre decir eso, bueno…mala suerte que nos perdimos del espectáculo, supongo que cuando Evans dio su versión de los hechos modifico unas cuantas cosas ¿no?"** pregunto Sirius

"**Ni idea, pero…Evans tiene ya poca credibilidad ¿sabes? Esas fotos sexys ayudaron a bueno…McGonagall cree que Evans…nos es un jovencita en el sentido literal de la palabra, me conoce de sobra así que dudo que…esto afecte mi imagen ante ella, pero Evans, bueno es otra historia, su pongo que es como mi…concubina o algo por el estilo" **finalizo James

"**Te acabas de echar un gran problema encima ¿lo sabes?"** dijo Remus

"**Mira ellas podrán decir misa, pero mientras Evans siga dándome besitos yo no voy a negarme, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré"** respondió James

"**Bien dicho bicho"** dijo Sirius sonriendo "**Así que…ya tienes lo que quieres ¿no? Digo Evans esta a tus pies"**

"**Oh no, no, no"** dijo James "**Esto solo fue el principio, no sucedió nada interesante"**

"**James, ¿Qué es lo quieres de Evans?"** pregunto Remus

Sirius le miro fijamente, las palabras de su hermano eran tan claras como el agua

"**Sabes la respuesta"** murmuro James tumbándose en su cama para descansar "**Ah sido un pésimo día"**

"**Ni que lo digas"** afirmo Sirius

"**¿Qué puede ser peor que esto que me sucedió?"** murmuro James

"**Una carta de Maggy"** soltó Sirius

James se levanto de la cama de inmediato

"**Quince pergaminos de reclamos interminables"** continuo Remus

"**¿Dónde esta Peter?"** pregunto James

"**Huyendo de la maldición de Maggy"** dijo Sirius sonriendo "**Me parece que cree que es el culpable de que no hayamos respondido a tiempo"**

"**¿Hayamos?"** pregunto James

"**La carta llego el día en que amanecimos convertidos en chicas, así que…no le prestamos atención, y…ya sabes como es esa huraña"** dijo Sirius secamente

"**Supongo que ya se lo explicaste con lujos de detalles"** dijo James

"**Oh, sip, solo espero que llegue antes que la carta de McGonagall, supongo que le enviaran una nota a tus padres"** dijo Sirius

"**¿Maggy ira a echarte el rollo?"** pregunto Remus

"**¿Maggy Sermonear a James, ¡por favor!"** dijo Sirius divertido "**Con suerte no manda un pensadero para ver desde primera vista lo que sucedió"**

"**Que día tan mas horrible"** se quejo James

"**Por cierto James, Maggy menciono algo de reuniones formales"**

"**AH, calla Black, calla"** dijo James molesto "**Tienen que venir a mi casa están invitados desde la primer semana de vacaciones, la familia se va a reunir"**

Sirius y Remus sonrieron forzadamente

"**No creo que a tu familia le agrade mucho que un Black ronde por su casa"** dijo Sirius

"**James, la segunda semana de vacaciones el luna llena"** argumento Remus

"**¡No digan tonterías!"** exclamo James "**Toda mi familia te aprecia Sirius"**

"**Tu tía Eufonía no"** protesto Sirius

"**Esa vieja el la tía mas amarrada que conozco en toda mi vida y debe de importante tanto como a mi"** dijo James firmemente "**O sea un bledo, ahora no pongas excusas, además me la debes de todos estos años ¡nunca vas a mi casa en verano!"** protesto James

"**Es que no es fácil librarme de la vieja urraca de mi madre"** chillo Sirius "**Mira James si fuera en pascuas o navidad con gusto aceptaría ir a tu casa, pero no puedo librarme en verano de volver a mi casa y sabes perfectamente que…bueno los Black y los Potter no se llevan muy bien que digamos"**

"**Pues tu eres como un hermano para mi"** argumento James

"**Gracias"** dijo Sirius agradecido "**Pero la verdad es que…no puedo"**

"**No seas aguafiestas, dile que vas a casa….de un amigo de Timboctu"** dijo James

"**No, además ya te lo he dicho en vacaciones de verano no estoy en mi casa"** dijo Sirius tratando de evadir el tema

"**Y en ningún otro lado"** gruño James

"**James por favor"** le pidió Sirius

"**Una semana, un día, Maggy ira hasta tu casa si es necesario"** dijo James

"**¡¡Ni se te ocurra!"** salto Sirius desesperado "**Mira James, por mucho que tu y yo nos llevemos bien y que tu familia se lleve bien conmigo, los Black…no me hagas esto mas difícil"**

"**Pero…¡Remus!"** dijo James buscando apoyo

"**James yo sabes que…"**

"**Contamos con sótano, grilletes y cadenas, vamos…¡mis padres sabrán arreglárselas! No te pongas de rejego"**

"**Que tal terminando luna llena"** dijo Remus lentamente "**Deja que pase la luna llena y prometo ir a tu casa"**

"**Bueno, Peter…abra que arreglarnos y ver la manera de que no se pierda en la red flu, Sirius"**

"**Veré James, no te prometo nada"** dijo Sirius tristemente

Sin embargo James sonrió alegremente y se tubo en su cama cerro las cortinas y se durmió por completo, Remus observo el semblante demasiado serio de Sirius, parecía que pensar en las vacaciones de verano le era muy pesado o demasiado amargo.

00

"**Sin pecado concebida"** susurro la joven

La mata de color rojo se balanceo hacia el lado contrario ocultándose en la oscuridad.

Se sentó a lado de una joven de cabellos rojos que sentada en el suelo, con los abrazos rodeando sus rodillas y el rostro oculto entre estas, se negaba a darle la cara a Sundory.

"**El señor dice…"**

"**Me importa un comino"** gruño la chica

Sundory parpadeo fríamente "**Estoy conciente de que…no has hecho lo correcto y en cuanto a lo que sucedió, no voy a negarte mi incomodidad y decepción pero…"** dijo Sundory lentamente

"**Sundory, no sigas, por favor, mi máximo en la vida no es ser virgen hasta el matrimonio"** dijo Lily secamente

"**¡Lilian!"** soltó la joven azorada "**Yo….yo, esto, veras…creo que Jam…"**

"**Estaba…confundida, me deje llevar, ya, Sundory"** dijo Lily

"**Recemos juntas, querida hermana"** dijo la joven tomando las manos de la joven entre las suyas

"**Reza tu por mi, yo soy indigna"** afirmo Lily

"**La alegría sea del señor cuando la oveja per…"** dijo Sundory lentamente

"**No fastidies con lo mismo"** gruño la joven "**Que me hubieran obligado a asistir a un colegio religioso no quiere decir que en verdad tenga devoción por ello, deja a tu dios fuera de esto, ¿entendiste?"** le ordeno Lily

"**Maria-sama ga miteru"** susurro Sundory

"**Pues bien por ella, que siga observando"** gruño Lily

"**Si tienes ganas de decir algo simplemente dilo"** desvió la conversación Sundory

"**Soy una idiota, una estúpida, una imbécil, no se que diablos siento por Potter, pero sea lo que sea, me niego a sentirlo, no quiero estar cerca de él, pero al no estarlo el deseo me come"** soltó la joven

"**¿Y porque no dejas que las cosas sucedan?"** pregunto Sundory

"**¡Porque es Potter! Sundory, no puedo ¡soy una damon girl! Mi orgullo, mi prestigio, mi reputación, no puedo, además…"** la joven se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire "**Además conoces perfectamente a tu novio, él solo desea mi cuerpo"**

"**Por enésima vez no es mi novio"** dijo Sundory "**Y James te quiere de verdad puedo verlo en sus ojos"**

"**Si como no, ¡por eso se jode en mi cara a Nevra, ¡por eso va paseándose por los pasillos con cualquier puta que se cruce, ¡por eso se entrega a la primera que se le ofrece, ¡Por eso va detrás de cualquiera que tenga una falda!"** grito Lily exasperada

"**Puedes hacerle cambiar dale una oportunidad"** dijo Sundory lentamente

"**¿Y porque no lo haces tú? ¡ah!"** espeto Lily "**El te ama a ti, vamos Sundory no pongas esa cara, ¡esos tíos se mueren por tocarte!"**

"**¡Basta!"** le pidió Sundory "**Una cosa es que lo diga Mia y otra muy distinta que lo digas tu, sabes perfectamente que todo lo que dices es mentira, ellos me respetan"**

"**Que te respeten no quiere decir que no te deseen"** dijo Lily fríamente

"**Lily, no discutiré sobre eso, nuestra relación es entre ellos y yo, no mas pero ¡nunca! Escúchame bien jamás en la vida pensaría en uno de ellos de esa forma"** dijo Sundory firmemente

"**¡Y Sirius Black es virgen!"** grito la joven molesta

"**Deja al joven Black fuera de esto, te dejare sola, para que medites tus actos y los redimas"**

"**Deja de hablarme como si fueras mi clérigo personal, porque de tenerlo te aseguro ¡que no serias tu!"** afirmo la joven molesta

"**Las mujeres no pueden dar absolución de los pecados, sabes perfectamente que el vaticano prohíbe eso, va en contra de las reglas"** objeto Sundory

Lily bufo fuertemente furiosa, era lo único que se le ocurría decirle en aquel momento.

"**Piénsalo muy bien, te dejare sola, aunque rezare por ti, para que encuentres la tranquilidad"**

La pelirroja le observo salir del lugar, sumamente molesta, ¿rezar? Todo lo que había sucedido y a Sundory solo se le ocurría rezar, a ella le gustaban las soluciones mas practicas como….que tal cortarse las venas.

00

"**¡Pues si no te parece te jodes!"** grito el chico furioso

"**No eres nadie para gritarme, mucho menos para mandarme"** protesto firmemente Sirius

"**Chicos creo que…"** murmuro el joven

"**¡Tu cállate!"** gritaron a la vez Sirius y James

"**Joder, parecen dos niños chiquitos discutiendo por un osito de felpa"** gruño Remus

"**¡No me toques las pelotas Remus!"** dijo James molesto

"**Como si tuvieras"** murmuro Sirius

James miro a Sirius mas que furioso "**Al menos mas que tu"**

La cara de Sirius perdió todo color y sufrió una gran contracción "**¡Potter!"**

"**¡Estoy arto!"**

"**¿Y tu quien te crees que soy? No soy tu madre para andarte soportando todos tus caprichos, mira el que lo hayas echado todo a perder no es mi problema, ¡no estoy dispuesto a soportar tus malos humores solo porque al niño no le quisieron comprar la escoba nueva!"** dijo Sirius furioso

Remus miro a ambos chicos, aquello iba de mal en peor, pero meterse en la discusión de esos dos, era…como meterse a pelear contra la pared.

"**¡No es un capricho!"**

"**¿Ah no? "Ella será mia porque tengo el derecho y el poder"** le imito Sirius "**¡Eso es mero y simple capricho! Solo la buscas porque no soportas que nada se te vaya de las manos, crees que el mundo esta a tus pies y te andas subido en tu nube de soy un Potter y tienen que besar el suelo que yo piso"**

"**¡No es verdad!"** objeto James

"**Estas tan acostumbrado a que todo te lo den y si no lo consigues armas tremendo berrinche para lograrlo, no eres mas que una niño consentido, mimado y mal educado"** soltó Sirius hirientemente

"**¡Estas celoso!"**

"**Si como no"** dijo el chico sarcásticamente

"**Estas celoso, porque mi familia si me quiere, me quiere tanto que no me niega nada, en cambio tu, ¡Tú no tienes una familia! Y te sientes con derecho de molestarme por el simple hecho de que como a ti no te quieren crees que los demás no merecen eso, ¡Tienes un maldito complejo de niño sin justicia divina! Y buscas hacerla por tu propia mano"** espeto James furioso

"**¡Y eso no te da derecho!"** corearon ambos chicos

"**¿Alguno de ustedes se esta escuchando?"** pregunto Remus lentamente

"**¡Tampoco tienes derecho a husmear en mis cosas!"** grito Sirius ofendido

"**¡Y tú no tienes derecho a meterme en mis asuntos familiares!"** protesto James

"**Pues trágate a tu puta familia"** exploto Sirius

"**¡No insultes a los Potter, Black!"** gruño James

"**¿Y si lo hago que? . ¡Vas a retarme a duelo! . ¡La ultima vez hubo un Potter de menos!"** se enorgulleció Sirius

"**Pero al menos era un Potter legitimo, ¡no un rechazado!"**

Remus abrió la boca para decir, "golpe bajo" pero no tuvo tiempo pues tuvo que hacer uso de sus reflejos felinos para evitar que el puño de Sirius tocara el rostro de James.

"**¡Parar, ambos!"** grito Remus frustrado

"**¡Quítate de en medio Lupin!"** dijo James forcejeando con el chico

"**¡A un lado licántropo!"** gruño Sirius "**¡Esto es un asunto de casta!"**

"**¿Desde cuando te importa la casta Sirius?"** pregunto Remus al tiempo que intentaba evitar que James alcanzara la túnica de Sirius

"**Desde que lo abrieron de su casa"** dijo James maliciosamente

"**¡Cállate Potter! . ¡No sabes lo que dices!"** dijo Sirius herido

"**Sirius ¡conecta ideas es tu hermano!"** dijo Remus empujando a James para evitar que Sirius le pescara por los cabellos

"**¡Ja! . ¡Yo soy hijo único!"** soltó James sin meditar

"**Eres único, pero el único idiota" **se defendió Sirius "**Nadie quisiera ser hermano de un mimado chiqueado y egoísta como tú, y si lo tuvieras ¡acabaría muerto! por…"**

"**Cállate"** gruño James aplastando a Remus contra Sirius

"**Los dos dejar de decir bolotudeces"** dijo Remus furioso al quedar en medio de una pelea de manotazos

"**¡Tú no te metas rechazado social!"** gruño Sirius

"**Si ve a jugar con los de tu especie"** farfullo James

"**Chicos ¿adivinen que…?"** entro Peter sonriendo

Los tres jóvenes miraron a Peter de mala leche

"**¿Interrumpo algo?"** pregunto el joven

"**¡Y tu que crees bola de grasa!"** soltó Sirius

"**No le grites a Peter cabeza hueca"** le defendió Remus

"**Que te calles anormal"** dijo James furioso

"**Mira quien habla de anormales, hiperactivo de mierda"** gruño Sirius

"**Mierda la serás tú"**

Peter parpadeo varias veces antes de entender lo que sucedía, los tres grandes reyes de Hogwarts discutían por…incoherencias una mas estúpida que la otra, intentándose herir el uno a otro sin razón o motivo aparente.

El silencio se hizo justo cuando Peter agito su varita y esta estallo en un estridente sonido que resonó por toda la habitación.

"**¡Idiota!"** grito Remus

"**¡Estúpido!"** grito James

"**¡Imbécil!"** grito Sirius

"**Al menos en algo coinciden"** murmuro Peter

Los tres chicos se miraron el uno al otro, se sentían ligeramente…idiotas.

James se paso una mano por la cabeza intentando pensar las cosas fríamente, Remus se paseo por el lugar tratando de recuperar su temperamento natural, Sirius por el contrario permaneció exactamente igual de arisco.

"**Creo que debemos calmarnos"** por fin rompió el silencio Remus

Ni James, ni Sirius dijeron palabra alguna, pero de una forma u otra ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, Remus se sentó a un costado de su cama lentamente, James le siguió sentándose en su cama de manera que tenia a Remus de frente, Sirius se quedo de pie recargado en los postes de la cama de Remus

"**¿Alguien quiere empezar?"** pregunto Remus viendo la negativa de Sirius y James a hablar

"**Sabes que me irrita de hablen de mi familia"** gruño inmediatamente Sirius

"**Pues no hubiera dicho nada, si no me empiezas a tocarme las narices"** protesto James

"**Solo me negué a cumplir un capricho tuyo"** se defendió Sirius

"**No era un capricho, era un favor de amigos…"** comento James fríamente

Sirius bufó burlonamente

"**¿Y eso les da derecho a insultarme?"** pregunto Remus molesto

"**Te estabas metiendo en donde no te llamaron Lupin"** soltó Sirius

"**No quería verlos discutir"** dijo Remus lentamente "**¡Si soy culpable de algo es de evitar que se mataran a golpes!"**

"**No te hagas el sufrido, que no te queda"** dijo James rápidamente

"**James"**

"**Olvidemos todo, quieren"** dijo Sirius dando media vuelta

"**Si, claro, intenta olvidar que tu "supuesto" mejor amigo, hermano, te llame caprichudo mimado consentido de mierda"** dijo James ardido

"**Joder contigo, ¡me estabas lastimando!"** grito Sirius

El silencio calló pesadamente en el lugar, aquella conversación estaba tocando temas que se consideraban entre ellos tabú.

"**Si tu no hubieras empezado"** dijo James como quien no quiere la cosa

"**¡Y ahora yo tengo la culpa!"** espeto Sirius indignado "**¡Te cabreaste porque dije no voy a hacerlo, dile a Peter! . ¡Que Evans no te haga caso no quiere decir que nosotros paguemos los platos rotos!"** exclamo el chico

"**¡Evans me hace caso!"** exploto James levantándose precipitadamente

"**James toma asiento"** le ordeno Remus

El joven hizo una mueca de descontento pero al final accedió a sentarse.

"**Tratemos de…"** comenzó a decir Remus

"**¡Joder, no tengo tu tiempo!"** dijo Sirius dando media vuelta

"**Black"** le ordeno Remus

"**Hagamos de cuenta que no sucedió nada, yo no te llame rechazado social y no le dije a James que era un mimado, consentido, berrinchudo de mierda"** soltó Sirius

"**Si buscabas arreglar algo, lo has hecho de la peor manera posible"** sentencio Remus

"**¿Qué esperabas de un bruto como el?" **espeto James "**No tiene tacto, no siente, es el eterno narcisista sin remedio, solo se ama a si mismo y no piensa mas que en si mismo"**

Sirius se abalanzo sobre James irremediablemente, Remus se lanzo en un intento de detenerlo, pero esta vez no fue posible, James se quito de la cama lo mas rápido posible haciendo gala de sus perfectos e insuperables reflejos de ex-buscador y cazador de quidditch, sin embargo Sirius logro cojerle por la túnica y obligarlo a enfrentarse a él, antes de que Sirius lanzara el primer golpe, James le lanzo un manotazo a la cara sin meditarlo dos veces, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe directo en las costillas.

Remus dio un paso hacia atrás al ver a Sirius golpeando a James, no es que nunca en su vida hubiera visto a dos chicos pelearse, pero…¡¡nunca a sus dos amigos! Parpadeo un par de segundos antes de volver a reaccionar y ver a Peter tratar de separar a los jóvenes, entre gritos y jaleos, Sirius y James estaban en el suelo golpeándose y jaloneandose al tiempo que lanzaban palabras incoherentes al aire.

"**Remus"** grito Peter por tercera ocasión "**Ayúdame"** le pidió el joven que intentaba detener los brazos de Sirius, aunque claramente Sirius era mucho mas fuerte que él.

Remus reacciono y fue a ayudar a Peter.

"**¡Suéltame licántropo!"** gruño Sirius furioso "**No quiero que me toques, asquerosa cosa peluda una vez al mes"**

Remus apretó la mandíbula fuertemente y le soltó una tremenda colleja en la cabeza a Sirius que le hizo rebotar la cabeza.

"**Haré de cuenta que lo dijiste porque estas borde"** sentencio Remus

Sirius se levanto del suelo enfadado miro a Remus con enojo.

"**¡No estoy borde!"** exclamo Sirius

"**Solo un poco sensible"** murmuro con ironía Remus, la cara de Sirius sufrió un ataque de cólera "**Ya vale, cabrea que te recuerden cosas que no quieres, Sirius pero…sabes de sobra que bueno tu familia no te quiere y antes de todo esto…"**

"**Le das la razón a él"** espeto Sirius furioso señalando a James

"**¡Yo no he dicho eso!"** se defendió Remus

"**Pues bien, quédatelo ¡me largo!"** bramo el chico iracundo saliendo del cuarto inmediatamente

"**¡Pero que diablos! . ¡Nunca le había importado ese detalle!"** dijo Remus cruzándose de brazos

"**Ni a ti que te llamara cosa peluda"** dijo James indiferente desde el suelo

"**Si me lo preguntan a mi, los dos son un par de niños mimados berrinchudos, ¡tu por tus padres y él por las mujeres!"** exploto Remus

"**¡Le das la razón a Sirius!"** chillo James indignado

"**Joder, hasta mañana"** dijo Remus finalmente encerrándose en su cama

James gruño fuertemente haciéndole saber que estaba molesto, el chico se levanto lentamente y se limpio la sangre que le salía del labio, se quedo observando a su alrededor y observo al joven de ojos negros y cabellos color paja.

"**¡.¿Que diantres miras Peter?.!"** Gruño James

"**Nada"** murmuro el chico retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos

"**¡No me mires así!"** comenzó a decir un James paranoico

"**Siempre lo hago"** tartamudeo Peter

"**Pues el día de hoy no, cambia tu mirada"**

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**¡.¡ Porque se me hincha la gana!.!"**

Peter permaneció en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos para finalmente dar media vuelta indiferente

"**Remus tiene razón, los dos son unos berrinchudos"** dijo Peter fríamente antes de desaparecer tras los doseles de su cama

00

La sala común estaba inusualmente silenciosa para ser viernes por la tarde, habían pasado tres días desde que aquella discusión estúpida se había suscitado entre los chicos, a pesar de estar molestos el uno con el otro sabían guardar perfectamente las apariencias y lucían como los grandes amigos que siempre había sido a la vista de los demás, en sus ratos solo sencillamente se ignoraban.

Ninguno de ellos se dirigía ni siquiera la mirada, apartar de los resientes sucesos cada quien estaba en su propio mundo meditando diferentes cosas.

Mia estiro las piernas con pereza las doblo y volvió a estirar innumerables veces tratando de recobrar su movilidad y es que sentía como los músculos se le adormecían y quería evitar a toda costa tener que sentir aquella aborrecible sensación de cosquilleo horas después cuando las piernas se le hubieran dormido por completo.

La joven soltó un largo pesado y aburrido bostezo intentando desesperadamente buscar algo entretenido que ver pero sencillamente ese día estaba de muerte.

Giro su vista a la derecha encontrando a Sita absorta en un castillo de naipes normales, que cada vez que llegaban al 5º inexplicablemente se derrumbaba, Torrence tonteaba con un test de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" Lilian lucia encontrar fascinante observar el color mate liso de un pergamino viejo en blanco.

La joven dirigió su vista a otro lado buscando algo entretenido que observa, Diva se arreglaba el esmalte de una uña esmeradamente, a su lado Lupin intentaba terminar la tarea de alguna materia en medio de interminables quejidos suaves y esporádicos, como si tuviera fuertes retortijones en el estomago, enfrente de él estaba Black quien ignoraba completamente a una morena de ojos azules, limitándose a contestar de vez en cuanto escuetos y grotescos "ajap", "si" o "Tienes razón", por otro lado se encontraba Pettigrew quien se entretenía racionando los dulces para que le sobraran después de la cena, un tanto mas alejado de ellos se encontraba Potter quien aparentaba estar concentrado en una nueva estrategia para el próximo partido de quidditch y quizás la joven lo hubiera creído de no ser porque las fichas del tableros llevaban mas de una hora y media sin moverse.

Estaba apunto de mirar a otro lado cuando el retrato de la sala común se abrió lentamente. Vera y sundory entraban por esta lerdamente, Mia les observo llegar hasta ellas, pasaron pesados y tortuosos seis minutos en silencio antes de que Mia se atreviera a preguntar:

"**¿Y bien?"** pregunto la joven

"**Pues McGonagall me ofreció el puesto de prefecta"** contesto Vera secamente

"**¿Y?"** pregunto Mia desesperadamente

"**Naturalmente lo rechace"**

"**Después me lo ofreció a mi, por obviedad me negué"** contesto Sundory encogiéndose de hombros

"**Le explicamos que ninguna de nosotras aceptaría el puesto que fue de Lily"** sentencio Vera

"**¿Entonces quien será la prefecta?"** pregunto Mia

"**Pues a menos que Mcgonagall quiera que Gryffindor se vuelva una casa con reglas estrictamente fashionistas y coloque a Diva, el puesto quedara vació"** dijo Vera lentamente

"**Bueno después de todo con Lilian o sin ella es lo mismo, nunca hacia nada"** se unio a la conversación bruscamente Sita

"**Si no es…"** protesto Sundory

"**Vamos Sundory sabes que tiene razon, Lilian nunca cumplio con sus deberes de prefecta, Lupin siempre era el que hacia todo"** murmuro Mia

Sundory iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero una revista resbalando por las manos de Torrence le hizo callar

"**¿Vamos a dar un paseo?"** sugirió Torrence de pronto

Mia medito la propuesta, sabia perfectamente que sucederia si se quedaban en la sala comun todas, en medio de aquella ociosidad, una segura y dura batalla daria comienzo, cosa que podia afectarse de manera exorbitante, ademas sabia de ante mano que Sundory, Vera y Torrence defenderian a Lily, Mia naturamente se colocaria de lado de Sita, asi que sin mas miramientos se levanto de su asiento.

Torrence sonrio alegremente dando media vuelta y encaminandose hacia el retrato de la dama gorda, Mia iba a seguirle cuando Vera se le cruzo en el camino.

"**Vamos a dar una vuelta Lilian"** le dijo la joven a su amiga

"**E…ah, esta bien, vayan ustedes yo aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer"** comento llanamente Lilian "**Vayan ustedes"**

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en el lugar, Mia gruño Vera entreabrió los labios pero la voz que se escucho fue la de Sita.

"**Sin lugar a dudas solo buscas una excusa para irte a besuquear a Potter"** soltó la joven ácidamente

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se encendieron súbitamente ante la acusación, sus manos temblaron haciendo mover sus brazos torpemente, el tintineo cayó de la mesa al suelo haciendo un suave y tintineante chasquido "**Que disfruten el paseo"** murmuro entre dientes la joven antes de subir estrepitosamente las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas

Sita sonrió satisfactoriamente, le había ganado una partida a esa chica de cabellos rojos, las demás se guardaron sus comentarios para después, así fue como a las siete menos cinco jóvenes deambulaban por el castillo sin un rumbo fijo, comentando trivialidades vanas, dignas de una chica preocupada por el color de sus zapatillas.

Al final de su paseo las cinco se sentaron cerca del lago viendo como el cielo se reflejaba magníficamente en este, destellos naranjas y rosas destellaban majestuosamente dándole al lago matices increíbles confundiéndose en la oscuridad de sus entrañas.

Había sido un año muy agitado así como enteramente largo, habían acontecido tantas y tantas cosas que en un solo libro no podían haberse escrito, sus mentes estaban tan revueltas que ni siquiera una interminable espiral podría asemejarse a sus pensamientos. Torrence fue la primera en quitarse los calcetines y remojar sus pies en el lago, a pesar de que era ya tarde el calor que corría por aquel ambiente llegaba a ser ligeramente sofocante, el verano estaba apunto de comenzar, el final del colegio se anunciaba y se disfrutaba por todas partes, Sundory escucho a dos jóvenes planear sus vacaciones de verano, sonrió ligeramente al escucharlas, pero al pensar en su propio verano, la sonrisa se esfumo, y es que aun no estaba segura de que deseara salir del colegio, observo a sus demás compañeras y cada una de ellas a su forma, lucia pensar lo mismo, en aquel ciclo un fuerte viento del cambio les había golpeado fuertemente en sus corazones, un catastrófico tifón se había levantado casi de la nada, haciéndoles tambalear y temblar llenas de miedo y confusión, quizás de momento este tifón se había detenido, pero sus suaves brisas aun seguían presentes, y era tan terrible porque se sentían inseguras, inseguras por no saber a donde diablos ese viento las iría a llevar, se sentían inseguras porque eran como pétalos al viento.

Pétalos al viento que no tenían ni destino ni lugar que probablemente quedarían confinados a girar y girar en una interminable espiral que terminaría perdiéndolas en sus propios recuerdos, o quedar confinadas a la inevitable caída, con esos terribles pensamientos en la cabeza las jóvenes se fueron a su cuarto a dormir, Torrence y Vera le rogaron a Mia que le permitiera pasar la noche a Sundory en aquel dormitorio, fuera por fastidio o porque ella también lo deseaba, pero Mia termino accediendo.

En aquel lapso entre la preparación de irse a la cama y los brazos de Morfeo no se hizo ningún otro comentario respecto a Lilian, sin embargo si varias miradas de reproche hacia Sita, pero a ella pareció importarle un bledo pues les ignoro por completo.

No aun sin embargo por alguna extraña razón, la joven no pudo conciliar el sueño, daba una vuelta tras otra en su cama, como si estuviera segura de que algo importante sucedería aquella noche, como si alguien le estuviera llamando a gritos, decidida a esperar pacientemente la joven comenzó a buscar alguna manera de no aburrirse mientras esperaba, el anhelado suceso.

Después de dos horas de insomnio y harta de esperar por el "acontecimiento" se levanto sin hacer el menor ruido, anduvo por los pasillos lerdamente, abrió la puerta que conectaba la sala común con los dormitorios de las chicas cuidadosamente para que nadie se enterara que estaba apunto de salir, murmullos amortiguados se escucharon por el lugar que de tajo se cortaron, Sita se tiro al suelo pensando que ella era la causa de aquel repentino silencio, pero viendo que nada sucedía, se levanto lentamente y espió desde arriba.

Era un cuadro poco común, una joven estaba de de pie con el cabello todo enmarañado y sucio, cubierta por un suave y delgado camisón blanco lleno de tierra, de sus manos colgaba una túnica raída y estaba completamente rígida, enfrente de ella un joven de vestiduras inapropiadas y mal puestas le miraba con cierto asombro y sorpresa, a su lado un chico de cabellos azul oscuro observaba a la pareja con un aire de fastidio y exasperación, sin embargo permanecía cayado, un tercero jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

El fuego crispo fuertemente haciendo reaccionar al joven de vestiduras informarles quien se movió como si nada saliendo por el retrato de la señora gorda seguido de los otros dos, Sita bajo las escaleras llena de curiosidad, sabia perfectamente quienes eran, de no envalde el fuego combinaba perfectamente con aquellos mechones rojos, así que no sentía curiosidad por conocer el nombre de los implicados, si no ver sus expresiones, deseaba saber cual era el motivo de que "El Rey de Mundo Potter" estaba tan prendado de la escuálida, escueta e insípida "Perfecta Evans"

No se movió ni un solo milímetro, ni siquiera cuando ella llego a su lado, tenia los ojos bien abiertos, los labios apretados, los brazos y las piernas congeladas, como si le hubieran atrapado en un diablura, la sonrisa de Sita se ensancho aun mas, había estado haciendo algo malo, por alguna extraña razón aquel conocimiento le gustaba.

"**¿Qué has hecho esta vez?"** pregunto la joven fríamente

La pelirroja parpadeo varias veces antes de darse cuenta de quien estaba a su lado.

"**¿Perdón?"** murmuro la joven

"**¿A dónde has ido esta noche?"** inquirió la joven "**Yo creo que no has salido a hacer nada bueno"**

"**No se de que hablas"** sentencio Lily firmemente

"**Claro, claro…la dulces, santa y casta Evans, no haría nada malo, no, no, no, eso estaría mal"** se mofo Sita libremente, ante la negativa de Lily a contestar la joven prosiguió "**Pero…ahora que lo pienso, puede que no este equivocada, con eso de que ahora eres…la "mujercita" de Potter"** exclamo la joven irónicamente

Las mejillas de Lily se tiñeron de un leve tono rosado "**No vengas a curar tu mala leche conmigo"**

"**Si, si…huye como la maldita cobarde que eres"**

"**No voy a permitir que me insultes"** aclaro la joven "**No se lo que tramas o porque estas de pronto en mi contra"**

"**¡,¿Por qué?.!"** chillo Sita indignada "**¡Pues porque mas va a ser, ¡Has manchado el honor de las Damon Girls!"**

Lily parpadeo unos segundos meditando la respuesta, para soltar un bufido cargado de ironía "**No me jodas con esa bolotudes infantil, nunca he manchado ese honor"**

"**¡.¡Que no lo has hecho!.!"**

"**Nadie es fiel a esas cosas, anda dime ¡.¡.¿Quién las ha cumplido?.!.!"** pregunto Lily

"**¡Yo!"**

Lily lanzo una risotada sarcástica que bien pudo oírse hasta el Tibet "**¿Tu, la que se enredo entre las sabanas de los merodeadores"**

Esta vez fue turno de Sita para sonrojarse "**Gane información para nosotras"**

"**¿Qué tipo información? . ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de besar a Black? O quizás acaso la mejor forma de menear el trasero con Lupin"** escupió Lily impúdicamente

"**Por supuesto que no, y por lo menos yo no me exhibo por los pasillos armando escándalos dignos de la prensa Hollywoodense"** se defendió Sita

"**Tal vez, pero no he caído tan bajo para pasarme por la entrepiernas de los cuatro merodeadores al mismo tiempo, dime Sita, ¿cuando te acostabas con uno pensabas en la mejor forma de hacerlo con el otro?"** exclamo Lily furiosa

"**Que tipo de puta me crees, ¡yo no me metí con ninguno!"** negó de pronto la joven

"**¡Bah! Ahora lo niegas y luego la cobarde soy yo, la arrastrada soy yo"**

"**Pues es que permites que Potter te ponga mano cuando quiera, donde quiera"** exclamo Sita furiosa "**¡Y lo disfrutas! . ¡Disfrutas que Potter te ponga mano encima!"**

Lily medito durante varios segundos su siguiente respuesta, ante aquella acusación no tenia ninguna respuesta para apelar, así que quizás sus siguientes palabras tendrían un impacto demasiado contraproducente pero era la mejor manera de hacerlo

"**Bueno ¿Y a ti que, si me gusta o no es mi problema"**

"**¡.¿Como que a mi que?.! Nuestra reputación, la de las chicas, las Damon Girls"**

"**No me vengas con la misma trastada de atrás"** le enfrento firmemente Lily

"**Pues yo tengo muchísimo mas orgullo que tu, para permitir eso, ¡no se que diablos ve Potter en ti! Si eres una cualquiera"**

"**Sita"** le amenazo Lily

"**Quizás, fue eso lo que vio en ti, que no eres mas que una mustia que le encanta ser manoseada por cualquiera que sea demasiado listo, o algo escondido debes de tener, porque hasta donde yo se Potter es muy exigente"**

"**Ni voy a soportar un insulto mas…"**

"**¿Cuándo fue?"** pregunto de pronto Sita

"**¿Qué fue?"** pregunto Lily desconcertada

"**Ninguna chica esta cerca de él sin pasar por su cama"**

Los colores de la pelirroja se elevaron hasta el cielo "**¡Yo no lo he hecho nada con él!"**

"**No claro, que no, solo…darse la mano"**

"**Estas borde"** exclamo la joven finalmente

"**Tienes razón, las cosas fáciles no se disfrutan, no tardaras en darte cuenta de que él solo te quiere para enrollarte en sus sabanas y ser una mas de la colección, como las demás, para entonces no solo serás su "mujercita" mas bien dicho serás la "mujerzuela" de Potter"** sentencio Sita tan aplomo que los ojos de la pelirroja volvieron a abrirse como platos y la capa que pendía de su mano se deslizo hasta el suelo.

Sita desapareció tras un portazo dejando a Lily sola en la sala común y es que ella bien sabia que las palabras de Sita eran muy ciertas, no sabia lo que sentía por el "susodicho" sin embargo si sabia perfectamente que si seguía como hasta hora, no tardaría mucho tiempo en convertirse en la "mujerzuela" de Potter.

00

Amistad, ¿Qué diablos es la amistad? Soportar al tipo pelotudo, narcisita, terco, necio, mimado, berrinchudo, temperamental de tu lado, ¿Acaso eso es la amistad? Soportar a diestra y siniestra lo que el reinito de tu compañero quiera, pues bien para él la amistad era un significado ambiguo de conveniencia y cariño.

Hasta hace pocas horas había creído que la palabra amistad, era una completa y total farsa, porque cuando habia creído que su "amistad" con cierto animal cornudo iba de maravilla, este por una…idiotez comienza a insultarlo y tratarlo como si fuera el elfo domestico de su casa, así que enfadado por tal actitud y decidido a lanzar todo por la borda se separa por completo de él, así como así, pero oooohhhh ironías del destino, cuando cree que ya no hay nada para él de pronto entran diciendo que alguien cercano a él esta casi al borde de la muerte ¿Qué sintió? Sintió que todo se le derrumbaba, que de pronto se abría un agujero y comenzaba a caer por el y así como así ¡zas! Aquella mano que le apuñalo le toma por la espalda y le conforta.

Abrieron la puerta de la enfermería lentamente, tomaron la cortina con suavidad.

"**Se que son ustedes, dejen de hacerme esperar"**

La cortina se jalo de súbito y tras dos segundos tres chicos aparecieron de la nada

"**Llegan tarde"**

De buena gana le hubiera lanzado un puñetazo a la cara, ¡se estaban muriendo por él1 y lo primero que escuchan de él ¡es un reproche!.

"**Oh me encuentro de maravilla, no me ha sucedido nada James, como crees que iba romperme un brazo Sirius, gracias por preguntar por mi espalda Peter"** comenzó a soltar el licántropo enfadado, pero el silencio siguió imperando "**Buenas noches pueden irse, gracias por su visita"**

"**Moony"** susurro James lentamente

"**Si, si, eres un imbécil, pero te perdono"** dijo Remus fríamente "**Estabas de mala leche, y si bueno creo que Sirius tiene razón, hiciste tremendo berrinche por nada"**

"**Gente…con esta no se puede, ¡tienes razón! Pero no debiste haberte lanzado por las escaleras de la torre de astronomía para hacerme decir que si a todo lo que se te ocurra"** exclamo James

"**Ah, si lo planee todo James, fue muy divertido rodar hasta abajo"** gruño Remus

"**Por lo menos hubieras planeado un mejor aterrizaje"** comento Sirius

James sonrió y Remus frunció mas el ceño "**Bueno…al menos logre hacerte hablar, el verte callado como un tumba comenzaba a preocuparme y el hecho de que James estuviera tan quietesito me ponía los nervios de punta"**

"**¡.¡Deja de analizarme!.!"** Chillaron James y Sirius a la vez

"**Así que ya se dejaron de tonterías, cada uno tiene sus secretos"** prosigue Remus "**Pero es malo callarlos y no pueden decir nada, porque ustedes mismos me lo dijeron"**

"**¡Mira quien habla hermano, don misterios!"** se mofo Sirius

"**Ya, para que vean que tengo mas valor y razón que ustedes, comenzare a decir todo, me parece que es tiempo"** dijo Remus un tanto nervioso

"**Ya nos perdonamos y somos felices y contentos, ¿con eso no te basta?"** comento James y Sirius lucia apoyarlo

"**Ara…pero habla uno de los "machos" mas "Machos" de Hogwarts"** se mofo Remus "**Tienes miedo de contarnos de tu…manía por los "hermanos""**

Un cubetazo de agua fría fue lo que James sintió al escuchar aquella frase

"**Sirius"** murmuro Remus

"**Hay cosas que se deben quedar donde están"**

"**Y hay otras que no, ¿De que tenéis miedo? . ¿Al rechazo? . ¿A la critica? Perdón pensé que hablaba con los Reyes de Hogwarts"**

James agito sus manos nerviosamente al igual que Sirius una sombra cubrió sus ojos, Peter acerco un banco en silencio y se sentó en el.

"**Saben algo, faltan tres semanas para luna llena, debería sentirme a la perfección"** comenzó a decir Remus

James y Sirius fruncieron el ceño

"**No debí de haber rodado por las escaleras de no ser por que…"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche

Holitas! ¿a que estuvo bueno el capi? Mucho mejor que el anterior que estuvo de asco, si…lo se fue un asco, algo transitorio, esperando que este les agrade mas se despide de ustedes

Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

Vocabulario

**The Mining of be God: **el significado de ser un Dios

Vocabulario

Reviews:

**Gerulita Evans: **Holas! Que bueno que te haya gustado lo de la revista, no pensé que quedara tan bien - y aquí esta este capi aunque no muy rápido para ustedes pero si para mi

**Tomoe:** holas amiga! Lamento no haber podido contestar aun tu e-mail, ya lo leí aunque no e tenido mucho tiempo para contestar, pero pronto lo haré ¡lo prometo! pasando a tu review, si bueno efectivamente James ya siente algo por Lily aunque esta historia es muy larga, hay muchas cosas que decir y afrontar no será nada sencillo, hay muchos misterios por parte de todos, esperando vernos prontito se despide tu amiga Kirs.

**Darame:** WWaaa!1 que buieno que te haya latido lo del albun, y yo que pense que no quedaba puf! En fin - mejor que les haya agradado, en cuanto a Torrence, sep bueno si te das cuenta ella nunca les odio, simplemente se dedicaba a picarlos, pero ella es muy diferente a las demas por muchas razones, pronto te daras cuenta jejeje. Espero que este capi te haya agradado y es igual de largo que el otro jojojjojojo XD en fin…lamento tener que contestar las reviews asi de rápido pero quiero subir el capi pronto, en cuanto a tus demas comentarios creo que fueron resueltos en el review que te deje en tu historia -.

**Ely-chan:** WWWWaaaaaaa!11 tus reviews siempre tan largos, pero me fascina que hagas eso sabes, así recibo una critica detallada de mi capi y es súper chido hacerlo - así que comencemos, naturalmente las chicas no tomaron bien el asunto de los chicos-chicas, se siente traicionadas algo así, Lily es la que peor se siente porque…comienza a confundir las cosas (mas de lo que ya están) XD en cuanto a preocuparse mas por Jazmine y Remi, bueno…me parece que eran las mas unidas al grupo y por tanto lo merecen, Silvy siempre se la pasaba chacoteando por otros lados que ni al caso y Patrice pues estaba demasiado pegada a Sita y Mia, y ellas si bien también les afectaron los hechos no serian capaces de armar semejante drama XD en fin….me pareció lo mas lógico.

La vision superficial de Sirius…es relativo, si bien creo que en esta historia así aparenta ser en el fondo…bueno todos creemos que no es así, lo que nos llama la atención es que…si no es tan superficial en el fondo ¿Por qué lo es ante los demás? Jujujuju. Y claro que Siri-pooh tiene mucho cerebro, pero Lily lastimo a James y no queria que lo lastimara mas…es un sentido de protección fraternal ¿no crees? en cuanto a Alex (ese personaje me encanta) bueno como explique Alex y Lily son "almas gemelas" si el es malo ella también, los dos siempre están de acuerdo en todo la pregunta en cuestión seria ¿Alex dejarían que Lily se hiciera daño? . ¿Y si es asi Porque? Joijojojojojojojojo muchas preguntas.

En cuanto al debate de Lily, naturalmente esa chica tiene muchso debates internos, entre Sundory y los merodeadores, las chicas y su orgullo como Damon Girl, Severus y las chicas, es natural en ella todo este tipo de debates, y creo que yo también seria así de estar a la mitad de tantas cosas…debe de ser muy difícil estar en su situación y eso que solo eh planteado la mitad de las cosas ;) En cuanto a los Kurt, bien me parece buena la idea, pero…James tendrá suficientes problemas con los chicos reales, para todavía ponerse a pelear con los amores platonicos ajajajaj que mala voy a ser James )

Y si bien las demás Damon girls no tiene tanto orgullo como Lily si tiene historia jajajajaja mas preguntas para nuestra historia, gracias infinitamente por review espero ansiosamente el de este capi, para saber tus comentarios.

**MabruBlack:** Holitas! Uuuhhh, loca es un adjetivo que usan muy seguido de mi nombre jejejeje, es que se me ocurre cada cosa…que no puedo evitar ser llamada así, y bueno…como veras aunque a simple vista esta historia luzca como una trastada de chicos VS chicas, la verdad es que tiene un trasfondo increíble que no te imaginas, terminaras leyendo una historias que ni por la mente te pasaba, puesto que Hide tiene para mucho mas, la tardanza bueno es debido a lo largo del cap y que de momento no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, el cole y el servicio social me matan completamente, pero hago todo lo que puedo por escribir rápido, (además de el hecho que tengo tantos misterios a la mitad, que tengo que lidiar con ellos, aunque claro…ya todo esta bien tramado en la cabeza, mi principal arma jjujujujujujuju) En cuanto a la pareja Mia+Sirius si bueno seria bastante irónico pero ¿Qué en esta vida no lo es? Esperando tu próximo review y que el capi haya sido de tu agrado, me despido de ti ;)

M.O.S

Reviews! Please! No sean malitos, no les cuesta mucho tiempo.


	10. By My Fault

Capitulo 10: By My Fault

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Amidst this drop of time gone dry

my heart is drowning and writhing

these lies that make me dizzy

I took them and tore them up

and with that, I became lost

in a world of thin darkness.

_Shell (opening "Witch Wunter Robin"_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Sentadas en silencio estaban meditando las seis chicas, Sundory se secaba suavemente las lagrimas derramadas, Lily miraba al horizonte tratando de ver mas haya de la lastimera luz de un sol rojizo naciente, Vera ocultaba su rostro bajo un oscuro manto de sombras al tiempo que Torrence maquillaba su hermosa sonrisa, Mia y Sita recargadas una en la otra, observan a las demás en silencio.

"**Así que este es el fin"** murmuro Sundory

"**Oh no, ese imbécil de Snape la paga"** dijo Vera furiosa

"**Vamos…solo decía la verdad"** murmuro Sita indiferente

"**Sus palabras me son vacías"** comento Lily indiferente "**Así que háganle tanto caso como a Potter"**

"**Entonces deberemos de montarnos un espectáculo nudista en medio pasillo para él"** comento Sita sarcásticamente

"**Este verano no estaré en casa papa…"** comento Sundory

"**No desvíes el tema, Snape insulto a Lilian deberá pagar"**

"**Me da igual, mas asco me da Potter, con sus aires de…justiciero"** dijo Lily molesta

"**La verdad es que entre Potter y el calamar gigante, yo elijo a Potter"** comento Torrence

"**Puf! ¿Desde cuando te enredas en sus sabanas?"** pregunto Mia molesta

"**Desde que te lías con Black"** devolvió Torrence satisfactoriamente "**Sabes Mia, yo si creo en el concepto de amistad, además los chicos han sido muy amables conmigo, ningún de ellos a intentado sobrepasarse, me tratan con mucho respeto"**

"**Insulsa, no eres digna de estar inscrita en El Sello del Tártaro"** gruño Sita molesta

"**Por favor…"** pidió Sundory

"**Una Damon Girl se caracteriza por ser una chica con propios ideales y no seguir a los demás, eso es lo que yo hago, no doblego mi orgullo, por el contrario lo reafirmo demostrando que yo no me valgo de prejuicios"** comento la joven secamente

Vera, Mia y Lily mirando fijamente a Torrence, el demonio fashionista les acababa de propinar un fuerte y dura bofetada, aceptaba sus sentimientos así como así sin recelos ni remordimientos, ¡que chica con tal coraje!

Vera sonrió dulcemente, pero volvió a esconder su rostro entre las sombras, Lily se oculto tras su mata de cabello rojo Mia y Sita decidieron dejar el lugar.

"**Los malos espíritus cada vez invaden mas este lugar ¿Cuál será el peor demonio en pasar por aquí?"** pregunto Mia al viento

--

Sirius alzo la mirada lentamente, la luz del sol se reflejo quedamente en aquellas vacías lapidas color plomizo, aun dolía remembrar aquella herida, pegando su frente a la ventana perdiendo la desesperanza ante el destello de una mañana nueva el chico de la sonrisa perfecta se dejo desvanecer lentamente, dos días para verano…dos días para su destino.

El frió viento matutino azoto el cuarto con rudeza, su cuerpo tembló ante la frialdad de la naturaleza, del ser, del corazón, de un humano.

Unos temblorosos dedos le tomaron por el hombro, con una inseguridad extrema, lentamente giro la cabeza, un chico de cabellos color sombra intentaba sonreír abiertamente a aquel que osaba llamar "hermano" un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, jamás olvidaría ese significado.

"**Arriba Dios"** dijo firmemente un joven de cabellos castaños, alguien sin duda aun mas oscuro que él

"**Tienes razón"** dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie "**Soy Dios…**

"**Amo y Señor de Hogwarts"** corearon cuatro chicos divertidos

Sirius alzo la vista desafiante hacia el sol, dando su mejor perfil inflando su pecho con orgullo, incitando a los demás a hacerlo, James poso a su lado de la misma forma, Remus se coloco de lado contrario a James, quedando en medio Sirius, Peter se coloco a lado de James sonriendo ampliamente.

Amos, Reyes, Dioses…con el poder inscrito en "El Pacto del Paraíso"

Sirius miro el reflejo que le devolvía el cristal de la ventana, cuanto habían crecido en una sola noche, cuanto habían aprendido, cuanto habían hablado y que otro tanto se habían cayado…

--

"**No debí de haber rodado por las escaleras de no ser que…bueno, verán vi a Snape rondar por el pasadizo que conduce a los dormitorios de las chicas de Gryffindor"** dijo Remus sin mas

"**¿.¡Que!.?"** gritaron Sirius y James

"**Bueno….me tomo mi tiempo descubrirlo, sus acciones, gestos y movimientos…y"** comenzó a murmurar Remus "**Aquí vamos de nuevo"**

"**Espera…barájeamela mas despacio quieres, ¿no te entiendo?"** comento Sirius

"**Me metí en líos con Snape por…mi mente Sirius"** dijo Remus un tanto desesperado

Dices que siempre estas viajando  
pero me estas engañando  
yo se que tu estas solo  
y que no sales de tu cuarto  
las luces de la calle  
te hacen daño cuando sales  
porque tu mundo es otro mucho mas oscuro

"**Bueno, yo me meto en líos con él por el simple hecho de aparecer"** dijo James indiferente, a lo que Remus contesto con una mirada de elocuencia

"**James….tu y Snape se odian a muerte…tendrás tus razones y quizás sea bueno comentar el porque"** medito Remus de pronto en voz alta

"**Ese es punto es muerto…porque ni yo recuerdo los porqués"** dijo James sinceramente encogiéndose de hombros

"**Y bueno no es novedad que Snape nos odie Remus"** argumento Sirius

"**Lo se, ese no es punto"** dijo Remus meneando la cabeza "**El punto es que lo descubrí y la manera de hacerlo fue lo que comenzó este calvario"**

"**Hace tres horas que te peleaste con Snape…y que le haremos pagar tenlo por seguro, pero créeme tres horas no son nada en comparación a diez años"** prosiguió James

"**¡No me refiero a Snape!"** protesto Remus molesto

"**Ah, vaya…ahora todo esta mas…¿confuso?"** comento Sirius

"**Se callan y me dejan terminar de hablar"** dijo Remus furioso, Sirius y James se acomodaron en lugares diferentes, Sirius se sentó a los pies de Remus mientras que James a lado del joven.

Bueno era un buen intento, ser el primer en hablar siempre costaba un tanto, no sabia si aquello iba alentar a sus amigos o…o probablemente les haría salir corriendo del lugar despavoridos, es que era un tema muy delicado sobre el cual hablar, sobre todo para él, además del hecho claro y natural de que…no sabia si ellos lo comprenderían, era un relato, lleno de "ciencia muggle"

No en definitiva no sabia como comenzar todo aquello, le era todo tan difícil, James, Sirius y Peter le esperaban impacientes, notaban su nerviosismo e inseguridad, podían ver claramente en sus ojos que él no estaba preparado para decir todo lo que diría a continuación, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas posibles así como su coraje, el joven suspiro suavemente y entre abrió los labios

"**Todo comenzó hace aproximadamente diez años cuando yo era todavía un niño pequeño, como saben mi padre es un mago sin embargo mi madre es una muggle, nunca se haba quejado de nada y había aceptado nuestro raro mundo sin mas y quizás hubiese continuado así pero, es extraño...de hecho muy extraño como se dan las cosas, saben la familia de mi madre jamás se había visto involucrada en nada con la magia…bueno excepto por el hecho de que mi madre…se había casado con un mago.**

**Naturalmente nadie de la familia lo supo, aunque consideraban a mi padre un ser "raro" no malo solo sencillamente raro y quizás hubieran seguido teniendo aquella imagen de no ser porque por azares del destino el hermano menor de mi madre entro erróneamente en el estudio de mi padre y…bueno ya podrán imaginarse lo que vio, a mi padre haciendo levitar unos calderos semi-llenos de pociones con la varita, una excelente prueba para denominar a mi padre algo mas que "excéntrico"**

**En menos de un día se le explico las nociones básicas de "nuestro" mundo, se le pidió y se le imploro que no dijera nada, a ningún otro de nuestros familiares…"** contó Remus lentamente intentando alargar el momento de la verdad

"**Y como cualquier muggle rompió la regla, los muggles tiene una lengua muy larga"** gruño Sirius déspotamente

"**Jamás hizo eso"** negó Remus firmemente haciendo que las mejillas de Sirius se tiñeran de rosa levemente, y es que en verdad había sonado como cualquier hijo de magos de "Sangre pura"

James negó suavemente con la cabeza mirando reprobatoriamente a Sirius, quien tenia la lengua demasiado larga era otro.

"**Nunca comento ante los demás "aquel" asunto, fue prudente, o lo suficientemente prudente hasta que…bueno un día sencillamente dejo de estar"** prosiguió Remus lerdamente

Déjalo ya, sabes que nunca  
has ido a Venus en un barco  
quieres flotar pero lo único  
que haces es hundirte

"**¿Cómo que dejo de estar?"** pregunto Sirius impaciente

"**Pues desapareció de la faz de la tierra, al principio la familia pensaba que era algo relacionado con un secuestro o que sencillamente se había ido de su casa sin avisar a nadie a donde, que había decidido gastarle una broma a la familia e irse de vacaciones a un lugar lejano y que pronto llegarían noticias de él sin embargo…no era así.**

**Mi madre tiene una mente analista al igual que yo, así que no tardo en darse cuenta de que bueno…no se trataba ni de una broma ni de un secuestro, ella rondaba durante mucho tiempo por la casa de mi tío, investigaba cada cosa rara que se le presentara, no tardo en darse cuenta de mi tío…había desaparecido por métodos… "sobrenaturales"**

**El extraño caso de mi tío alarmo a mi padre quien naturalmente lucia saber algo mas sobre su desaparición que los demás, era un sensación inquietante, esos días en mi hogar fueron terribles con la tensión al máximo y que se disparaba con cualquier nimio comentario sobre los raros movimientos del mundo mágico"** dijo Remus suavemente

"**¿Raros movimientos del mundo mágico?"** pregunto James desconcertado

"**Así es…en estos días es ligeramente común que aparezcan muggles muertos, magos yendo a parar a Azkaban por montones, etc. sin embargo en aquella época…¿Cuántos se daban cuenta de la desaparición de un muggle normal?"** dijo Remus con cierta…escalofriante frialdad

"**Quieres decir que…"** murmuro James

"**Así es mi tío fue atacado por magos y magos tenebrosos"**

"**¿Por qué?"** pregunto Peter desconcertado "**Quiero decir…mira todo este nuevo movimiento de la limpieza de la sangre…es bueno ellos… matan a los muggles por alguna razón"** dando a entender que sonaba a que su tío era un completo 0 a la izquierda

"**Ellos matan a muggles solo por diversión"** exclamo Remus ligeramente ofendido

"**Lo se, pero…hasta en eso tiene cierto orden"** aclaro Peter

"**Además…cuando matan a los muggles les gusta hacer mucha alharaca y la desaparición de tu tío suena…rápida y silenciosa"** agrego Sirius

"**Eso es lo desconcertante del caso"** comento Remus dándole la razón a Sirius "**La desaparición de mi tío hasta la fecha es un misterio sin resolver"** aclaro el joven antes de continuar "**Para cualquier caso mi madre investigo hasta donde ella pudo hacerlo, hizo gala de todos sus dones de la lógica y el razonamiento para intentar descifrar el misterio de la desaparición de mi tío.**

**Lo único que hasta la fecha sabemos es….que por algún fuerte "motivo" él fue atacado una noche por cierto mago dándole muerte rápida y certera, lo peor del caso no fue saber que él había muerto en el anonimato, si no que papa sabia de que a mi tío lo estaban persiguiendo y él no nos había dicho nada"**

Sus tres amigos fruncieron el ceño visiblemente, Remus suponía lo que debían de estar pensando, era una historia sumamente….rara, un muggle desaparecido involucrado con magos…y Remus hablando de su tío cuando se suponía que debía hablar de algo sobre él ¿La conexión? Total y completamente perdida o sacada de un cuento de hadas.

"**Lo se suena un completo disparate, pero es la verdad y si no les explico esto no entenderán lo demás…"** dijo Remus lentamente sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

James alzo una ceja en forma de comprensión, Remus estaba dando el rodeo mas largo de su vida, naturalmente el aun estaba indeciso de haber iniciado aquella conversación, aun no se convencía a si mismo de que aquello probablemente era lo mejor, conocía a su amigo, no era de aquellos que se levantaba un día y decía "Oh es el día perfecto para revelarles a mis amigos toda la oscuridad de mi pasado" ¡si no les dijo lo de sus licantropía hasta que ellos preguntaron directamente! Ese chico era todo un caso.

Aunque si él mismo estuviera en posición de Remus dudaría lo mismo o tal vez mas, si él estuviera apunto de decir aquel profundo secreto que con tanto recelo guardaba estaba seguro que todo el mundo temblaría en aquel momento.

Sabes que pasas por la vida  
sin salir de tu mentira  
que muchos alimentan  
y que crece día a día

"**Deja de dar rodeos Moony termina esto de una buena vez por todas"** solo Sirius exasperado

"**¡No me es fácil Sirius!"** se quejo Remus

"**Pues no lo hagas y ya"** exclamo Sirius

"**Quiero hacerlo y si vas a salir huyendo en este momento como un maldito cobarde, bien hazlo tú porque yo no pienso hacerlo"** gruño Remus firmemente

Las palabras de Remus le cayeron al chico como una cubeta de agua helada, había sido hiriente, grosero pero sobrero todo certero.

"**Bien pues entonces continua"** dijo Sirius ligeramente enfadado aunque no sabia si con Remus o con el mismo

"**Gracias"** soltó Remus sarcásticamente "**Pues bien como he dicho mi padre sabia de la desaparición de mi tío y quizás también la razón cosa que puso a mi madre sumamente triste, porque naturalmente mi padre había demostrado no querer hablar de ello"**

"**Y aun así eso no la detuvo ¿cierto?"** dijo James con una voz sumamente ronca

"**Fue un golpe duro pero siguió la investigación, además su manera de concebir el mundo mágico había cambiado completamente.**

**Como cualquier muggle mi madre opinaba que el mundo mágico es total y completamente diferente al mundo en que ellos viven, que no hay guerra que la gente se trata con amabilidad, como si fuera un mundo de color rosa….es una caída muy dura el saber que por el contrario quizás puede ser peor o aterradoramente similar al muggle"** dijo Remus lentamente

Un extraño silencio invadió el lugar, era como un pequeño lapso para asimilar toda la información dada…que aun era sumamente confusa.

"**El saber eso no hubiera tenido mayores consecuencias de no ser que…"** continuo Remus difícilmente

"**¿De no ser que?"** pregunto Peter

"**Mi padre comenta muy a menudo que yo saque la misma mentalidad y habilidad torturosa de mi madre, por medio de lógica razonamiento y observación logro saber lo que la gente esta pensando, los porqués de sus actos, tengo una manera tan analista y sumamente fría de catalogar a una persona"** espeto Remus de pronto

¿Y que tiene que ver Navidad con Día de la Independencia? Esa era la pregunta que Sirius se hacia en ese momento, era la peor platica que jamás había tenido con Remus, saltaba de un tema a otro a una velocidad increíble y con una conexión…completamente desconcertante, comenzaba a dudar de la salud mental de su queridísimo amigo.

"**Sabes Remus esta platica se esta haciendo sumamente…desconcertante, si vas a decir algo, será mejor que seas un poco mas concreto"** le pidió James lentamente

Remus miro a James un tanto receloso y serio, la mirada almendrada de su amigo daba a notar que no estaba jugando y que estaba dispuesto a escuchar su historia seriamente, suspiro pesadamente, no tenia otra opción y James tenia razón ya le había dado suficientes vueltas al asunto.

"**Quizás no hubiera sido tan perjudicial, si yo no me hubiera metido tanto en la investigación, si mi mente no hubiese sido tan curiosa y hubiera mantenido mis narices en el lugar correcto"** sentencio el joven

"**Como tu madre investigaste por tu cuenta"** comento Sirius

La mafia te persigue  
y te coge la policía  
te encierran y te sueltan  
y todos te dicen

--

"**Vamos Evans tienes que admitirlo fue muy buena nuestra exposición"** dijo Sirius sonriendo

"**Ah"** exclamo la joven sin mucha emoción

"**Habrá que celebrarlo ¡nadie nos ganara! Apuesto 20 galeones a que nos da el puntaje máximo"** exclamo James divertido

"**Mmm…"** dijo Lily secamente

"**Ara Evans, acabas de pasar la materia sin muchos esfuerzos y solo dices AH, hasta un melancólico crónico lo diría con mas animo"** exclamo Sirius

"**Hemos terminado el trabajo, es todo lo que importa"** dijo Lily fríamente "**Así que dejadme en paz quieres"**

"**Vamos Lily hicimos un buen trabajo, vamos a celebrarlo…invitamos un par de cervezas de mantequilla y pastelillos"** dijo Remus sonriendo

Lily parpadeo rápidamente haciendo un gesto de ofensa "**Soy Evans para ti Lupin"** aclaro la joven firmemente

Sirius, James y Remus miraron a Lily con desconcierto, ¿Por qué tenia tan mala leche con ellos?

"**No…mira Lily queremos ser amables contigo"** dijo Remus lentamente tanteando el terreno

"**No lo necesitan"** gruño la joven inmediatamente

"**¡Al cuerno contigo!"** exclamo Sirius molesto "**¡Mujeres! Podemos llevarnos bien Lilian, ¡porque te cuesta tanto! . ¡No es tan malo! A decir verdad tu me caías de la fregada, pero…pero eres una chica muy divertida, que bah ¡cuando quieres eres la ostia!"**

"**¡Déjame en paz Black! No quiero nada con ustedes, ¡nada!"** grito la joven molesta

La puerta del cuarto se abrió repentinamente

"**Sundory acaba de terminar la exposición, lo hizo bastante bien"** comento Peter sonriendo "**La profesora dijo que en diez minutos tendría el puntaje"**

Los cuatro miraron a Peter fijamente, la primera en moverse fue Lily, quien se dejo caer en una de las sillas pesadamente 10 minutos ¡Aquello era un suplicio!

Peter avanzo hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, les observo detenidamente y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

"**¿Sucede algo?"** pregunto Peter de pronto

Un silencio rotundo inundo el lugar, ninguno de los cuatro se atrevió a contestar

"**Que infantil eres Evans"** soltó James de pronto

La joven pelirroja que jugaba con sus dedos dejo de mover las manos de pronto y dirigió su mirada a James con una expresión gélida.

"**Me parece que es sumamente tonto lo que haces, ya deja esa maldito orgullo, ¡porque no puedes ser como Torry!"**

Sintió que los colores se le a galopaban en la cara, pero no de vergüenza ¡si no ira! . ¡Que cinismo de James Potter! Decirle a ella aquellas palabras, no quería verse como la prostituta que ellos deseaban ¡y no era como Torrence, por ella estaba un poco hueca de la cabeza!

Encontrándose en su dilema mental de…le contesto o no, la joven se quedo observando a los chicos…si contestaba podía caer en una trampa, pero si no lo hacia ¡quedaría humillada! . ¡Que maldito dilema!

Para el mejor de los casos tocaron de pronto la puerta y esta se abrió.

"**Es hora de dar calificaciones"** dijo su profesora sonriente

"**¿No que iba a tardar 10 minutos?"** gruño James

La mujer se sintió ligeramente ofendida y contesto

"**Era solo una estimación, no una cifra real"**

--

"**Si y no…ella noto mi avidez para los misterios, al principio se rehusaba a involucrarme pero al final se dio cuenta de que…de cualquier forma yo iba a seguir con aquello.**

**Así fue como me uní a la búsqueda de mi tío, de información sobre él "** así había comenzado todo, la curiosidad, la valentía, y la desfachatez de querer jugar contra el destino "**Cuando mi padre se entero que mi madre me había involucrado en todo aquel asunto de mi tío, se horrorizo, ¿Qué padre no lo haría? Sobre todo aquel que sabe la verdad de todo aquel asunto.**

**Días después mi padres tuvieron una acalorada discusión, eh de suponer que fue a causa de todo este lió, ignoro completamente lo que se dijeron sin embargo desde aquel día a mi se me tuvo completamente prohibido hablar del asunto así mismo también hacer algún tipo de investigación…"**

"**Naturalmente desobedeciste por completo las reglas ¿cierto?"** dijo Sirius

"**Al principio creía que mama le había fallado al tío, que había dejado de hacer investigaciones por miedo a mi padre o algo parecido, así que por…coraje seguí yo con todo aquello, profundice hasta donde pude con todos los métodos que tenia, que a mi escasa edad no era mucho, lo único que pude hacer fue robar los expedientes que mama había juntado.**

**Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que…que mi padre y mi tío estaban involucrados en asuntos…demasiado importantes para el ministerio de magia, estaban involucrados en estatutos que tenia que ver con la legislación del código de conducta de las criaturas nocturnas, algunos extraños movimientos masivos de dichas criaturas estaban aconteciendo por todo el país, no se nada mas haya de ello, es todo lo que pude averiguar.**

**Y fue todo lo que pude descifrar porque una noche mi padre me encontró con los documentos, se puso furioso, iracundo, jamás en mi vida había visto a mi padre tan furioso como en aquella noche, recibí un gran castigo, había violado muchas reglas, no solo había desafiado la autoridad de ellos, si no que también había ayudado a mi madre a violar protecciones mágicas, protecciones mágicas que protegían documentos del ministerio de magia."**

"**Querías saber que había sucedido con tu tío al igual que tu madre, no creo que aquello sea un grave pecado" **exclamo James

"**En aquel entonces yo opinaba lo mismo James, solo buscaba mi forma de hacer justicia, no había nada de malo en ello, aun con aquellos graves castigos que me impusieron por desobedecerlos deliberadamente yo seguí investigando, mejor dicho me convertí en la sombra de mi padre y lo seguía a todos lados, me esforzaba al máximo para saber algo mas.**

**Así fue que en una ocasión me entere que iba a tener una reunión sumamente importante con un agente que estaba involucrado en los mismos líos que mi padre, esa reunión iba a tener lugar cerca de mi casa, y como era de suponer yo secretamente asistí a esa reunión"**

Déjalo ya, sabes que nunca  
has ido a Venus en un barco  
quieres flotar pero lo único  
que haces es hundirte

**Flash Back**

"**No salgas de la casa esta noche Remus"** le ordeno su padre en un tono que mas bien sonaba suplicante

"**No lo haré"** contesto el niño sonriente

El hombre de cabellos castaño claro cerro la puerta de su casa suavemente comenzando a avanzar por entre las aceras muggles con toda calma y tranquilidad, estaba apunto de llegar a una cita muy importante para él quizás la mas importante, por fin iba saber la verdad sobre la muerte de un ser muy importante para su esposa.

El pequeño hizo un trabajo muy limpio había seguido sigilosamente al hombre desde la salida de su casa, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, sin embargo la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro sintiendo mucha impaciencia por llegar, así que la actitud tan despreocupada de su padre le estaba sacando de quicio, caminaba por las aceras como si en realidad estuviera disfrutando de un paseo en pleno ocaso. Después de unos tortuosos diez minutos el hombre llego a su destino, entro por la verja de color café pardo paso por entre los descuidados matorrales del lugar llegando a la desgastada puerta de madera pintada de color blanco.

Toco la puerta suavemente esta se abrió sin preámbulos descubriendo de detrás de ella a un hombre de constitución robusta y faz fiera, el chiquillo de cabellos canela ahogo un ligero grito de terror, ambos hombres se saludaron con suma cortesía hipócrita entraron al lugar dejando afuera a su visitante inesperado.

Remus corrió alrededor de la casa buscando una buena ventana o un buen lugar para espiar encontrando una ventana con un hueco pequeño para espiar apilo todo lo que pudo encontrar para subirse en ello.

Las voces que discutían en el lugar sonaban bastante distantes, miro su propio reflejo por el cristal de la ventana descubriendo a un extraño observándole, era una sensación rara como si, como si el niño del reflejo y el que se observaba fueran completamente diferentes, uno miraba lleno de curiosidad avidez y vida, mientras que el otro lo hacia lleno de tristeza y melancolía, la luz del sol se apago por completo dejando al cielo con a aquel extraño color entre el día y la noche haciendo combinar magistralmente el morado, el azul, el rosa, el naranja y el rojo.

Embelezado por las maravillas de la naturaleza el chiquillo se quedo observando el cielo, admirando de manera sorprendente la forma en la que todo el cielo se oscurecía lentamente, pronto observo que el cielo se hizo irremediablemente una mancha negra impenetrable.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de pronto repentinamente el hombre de cabellos castaño claro salio de esta hecho un torbellino, el hombre de mirada fiera permaneció en el umbral de la puerta jurando venganza en su contra.

Desde su lugar Remus miro el espectáculo completamente desconcertado ¿Qué había sucedido en aquel lugar?. ¿De que habían discutido los hombres? Meditando en eso y en otras cosas el niño salto al suelo distraídamente, cuando sus pequeños pies habían tocado el suelo un extraño ruido surgió de la casa, el sonido había sido completamente raro…se quedo en la posición en la que estabas hasta que de pronto otro sonido mas grave y aun mas grutal que el anterior sonó por todo el lugar, la piel se le erizo por completo, se irguió de inmediato y corrió lo mas lejos que pudo, pasaron pocos minutos antes de que escuchara un respiración húmeda y pesada persiguiéndole, sintiéndose acosado y terriblemente perseguido el chiquillo corrió lo mas rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron correr entrando en un espeso bosque, creyendo haber perdido de vista a su perseguidor el joven se detuvo algunos momentos para observar el lugar, solo había árboles, una noche estrellada y una gran y enorme luna resplandeciendo por todo el lugar.

Con la respiración agitada y el corazón casi saliéndosele por el pecho el joven se quedo hechizado por aquella traicionera diosa de la noche, sus ojos no supieron mirar nada mas que a aquella redonda esfera plateada, de pronto para él ella pareció centellear fuertemente, el chico cerro los ojos repentinamente, entonces fue cuando sintió algo caer encima de él, las hojas caídas volaron por el aire levemente, bailando un gran vals para la fría reina blanca, con aquel destello blanco en sus ojos el chiquillo se arqueo casi por completo al sentir los dientes de hierro perforando la carne.

**End of a Flash Back**

"**Saben algo, recuerdo aquella luna tan claramente como si fuera ayer y sin embargo no recuerdo ninguna luna antes de esta o después de esta, es extraño como suceden las cosas…creyéndome con el poder de juzgar, jugué con algo que desconocía, rompí todas las reglas posibles por simple curiosidad, y esta es mi condena"**

El vidrio de la ventana vibro ligeramente resonando suavemente por la habitación, James miro a Remus con un cierto deje de melancolía.

"**Fue un accidente, no sabias que había un hombre lobo cerca esa noche"** comento James

"**Nunca debí desarrollar esa lógica, si no lo hubiera hecho…"** dijo Remus

"**Fue…curiosidad, no puedes culparte por ello, era instinto…simple y puro instinto"** dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros "**Vamos…Remus tu no tuviste la culpa, fue algo casual, desafortunado pero casual"**

"**Pero mi lógica me sigue metiendo en problemas y muy serios"**

"**Bah, Snivellus recibirá su merecido…rondar por el cuarto de las chicas….lo pagara muy caro, tendrá que barrer el suelo por el hecho de haberte hecho daño"** dijo James sonriendo

"**La curiosidad no es mala, pero deben tomarse ciertas medidas si preguntas mi opinión"** prosiguió Sirius

Déjalo ya, sabes que nunca  
has ido a Venus en un barco

Déjalo ya, sabes que nunca  
has ido a Venus en un barco

Remus movió ligeramente sus piernas debajo de las sabanas y sonrió amargamente, sin embargo tuvo la fuerza para mirar directamente a los ojos de James.

"**Es totalmente diferente, cargas con una cruz que solo te atañe a ti"**

"**Soy un licántropo James, por mi propia culpa"** soltó Remus

"**No se compara ¡nunca lo hará!"**

"**¿Qué puede ser peor que esto?"** pregunto Remus

"**Muchas cosas mas…"**

--

La lechuza agito las alas despabilándose lentamente.

"**Extiende tus alas y surca los horizontes a donde mi cuerpo lleno de ataduras no puede llegar, lleva en tus entrañas el desesperado canto de mi corazón, rompe las barreras del espacio liberando este amargo canto de mi nublada razón"**

En un agitadero ligero de plumas la lechuza de color marrón desapareció por la ventana con una expresión de desconcierto.

"**Lilian"** susurro una dulce voz

"**Somos seres de oscuridad"** respondió la joven

"**Sencillamente somos imperfectos, no te ates tu misma a una vana ilusión"**

"**¿Acaso yo no tengo derecho a soñar?"** pregunto Lily

"**Tienes todo el derecho, de soñar, de creer, de amar, pero sobre todo de vivir…y una ilusión como esta solo acabara matándote"** dijo Sundory desesperadamente

"**¿Acaso esperas que me entregue completamente a los brazos de Potter? . ¿Quieres que me extinga lentamente mientras él consume mi alma?"**

"**¡No! No te pido que te entregues a él, solo te pido que creas que hay un algo mas, ¡La vida continua Lily!"**

"**Dime algo Sundory, ¿Eres tu capaz de soltarte de tu propio silencio?"** pregunto Lily fríamente

Sundory apretó los labios fuertemente "**No lo se, pero puedo intentarlo por algo que merezca la pena"**

"**Igual yo, mientras tanto…prefiero seguir así, atada a una locura deslumbrante"** finalizo Lily antes de salir del lugar

Sundory giro su cuerpo suavemente hasta encontrarse de nuevo con el umbral de una puerta vacía, la chica de pupilas lilas bajo la mirada lentamente, una sombra tintineo por la luz matutina.

"**Me parece que no eran las palabras correctas"**

"**¿Y que debí decirle Alex?"** pregunto Sundory tristemente

"**No lo se…tal vez solo, córtate las venas"** dijo Alex encogiéndose de hombros

"**¡Como te atreves a jugar en este momento!"** exclamo la joven

"**Vamos Sundory, conoces perfectamente a Lilian, tienes que decirle la verdad de manera ruda y concisa, de lo contrario jamás entenderá"** continuo el joven

"**No ayudas mucho con ese tipo de comentarios, y lo sabes"** dijo sundory ligeramente furiosa

"**Pero al menos digo la verdad"** se defendió el joven "**Además a ti jamás te hará caso"**

"**¿Por qué?"** pregunto la joven desconcertada

"**Déjame pensar"** medito falsamente Alexander

"**Ahg, con razón decía que algo apestaba en la lechuzeria"** objeto un chico de cabellos negros zafiro

"**Pero si es Mister Narcisita Black"** dijo Alexander burlonamente

"**Mira a quien tenemos por aquí hermano, Desesperadamente Fontela nos honra con su visita"** soltó James ácidamente

"**Es aun mas honorable tu visita Amo y Señor de Hogwarts"** gruño Alexander levemente

"**Vamos mejorando, ya aprendiste los estatutos sociales, ahora de rodillas a mis pies"** dijo Sirius sonriendo

"**Primero me hinco ante Snape que ante ti"** dijo Alex firmemente

James chasque la lengua negativamente "**Vaya, vaya, vaya…Mister estupidin nos salio un tanto rebelde"**

"**Ah Potter, cada día que pasa me convenzo de que la imaginación se te agota" **dijo Alexander "**Eres tan repetitivo y tan aburrido"**

"**Claro, soy taaaannn aburrido y ttaaann repetitivo que por eso mis novias me dejan, soy tan cobarde que soy incapaz de cumplir y sencillo "placer" de una chica"** comento a soltar James venenosamente

La cara de Alex sufrió un ligero bajón de colores

"**Mucho cuidado con tus palabras Potter"** le advirtió Alexander

"**Sabes, yo te creía mas hombrecito, pero me temo que no es así"** continuo James

"**Para un anticuado machista medieval como tu, la hombría se mide por la cantidad de…"** Alex observo por el rabillo del ojo a la inocente Sundory que ponía cara de desconcierto "**Sasaffras besadas, otros de creencias mas actuales creemos que los hombres son hechos por sus acciones y pensamientos, no por banales placeres de cama"**

La cara de Sundory se ilumino de un tenue rosa que le quedaba encantador

"**Ara y que no eso es ¿parte de una actitud?"** pregunto Sirius "**¿Cómo puedes satisfacer bien una necesidad al hay se va? Después de todo no importa la cantidad si no la calidad, ser llamado el mejor es cuestión propia pues debes tener un algo que a todos les guste sin dejar de ser tu mismo y llegado el titulo ser capaz de sostenerlo, naturalmente alguien tan simple como tú, jamás lograra entenderlo"**

Sirius sonrió satisfactoriamente, aquel mensaje llenaba todos los huecos y ámbitos posibles pues se refería a un todo.

"**Palabras demasiado sabias para un hueco como tú, ¿de quien te robaste la frase Black?"**

"**Sabes, para ser amo rey y señor de Hogwarts se necesita mas que imagen, la inteligencia y la discreción, van mucho en juego, a veces jugar al loco ayuda demasiado"** prosiguió Sirius

"**Ya sabes un juego de política"** complemento James

Alex frunció el ceño más que enojado, había caído en su propia trampa, y claramente los merodeadores se habían dado cuenta y lo peor del caso es que no podía refutarles nada de nada.

James sonrió ampliamente había dejado a Fontela en KO en poco tiempo, había que reconocerlo estaba mejorando, quizás la próxima vez podía echarse un round completo con la reina de las palabras mágicas Evans.

"**Es el momento de salir en silencio con la frente en alto, arde un poco la caída"** dijo Sirius maliciosamente

Alex apretó los puños…dudo unos segundos de hacer lo siguiente, pero salio caminando en silencio.

"**Alex-sama"** susurro Sundory cuando el joven pasaba por en medio de James y Sirius

El chico giro lentamente a ver a su amiga

"**No respondiste mi pregunta"**

"**¿Acaso no es obvio Sundory? Naturalmente amabas son misteriosas, pero la mas mustia, la mas hipócrita y santurrona eres tu"**

--

"**Remus, por favor…"** murmuro el joven

"**James, sabes que se me dificulta mucho hablar de mi licantropía y esta noche lo he dicho como si fuera…cualquier cosa"** dijo Remus

"**Pero…no llevas en tu cabeza un cargo de consciencia tan grande como él mió"** exclamo James exasperado

"**Acabas de darme muchas pistas James"** comento Remus lentamente comenzando a jugar con los dedos de sus manos

"**Nunca te rendirás ¿verdad?"** comento el chico de ojos avellana

"**No"** dijo Remus sonriendo

Stray! Stray!

In the cold breeze that I walk along

The memories of generations burn within me

Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow

I live and die, proud of my people gaining

James se levanto de la cama de Remus dio un par de pasos antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama contigua, se cruzo de brazos durante varios minutos antes de alzar la vista lentamente.

"**Los Potter son una antigua y pura familia de magos, se dice que por nuestra sangre corre la sangre de Godric Gryffindor, valor, orgullo y fuerza siempre nos han rodeado"** comenzó James con su monologo

"**Déjame adivinar, ideas medievalistas del año del caldo donde ser de la realeza significa ser un hijo de Dios"** comento Sirius fríamente

"**Si y no, sabes perfectamente que no creo mucho en eso, pero…soy un Potter indudablemente y si bien mis padres no me han obligado a cumplir con todas esas tonterías del linaje, bien claro me han dejado que debo cargar sobre mis hombros el peso de llevar este apellido"** James se cruzo de piernas en escuadra antes de seguir con su relato "**Como bien saben al ser una familia de alto rango lo mas recomendable es tener varios hijos, por si…algo le sucede a uno el otro podrá hacerse cargo del apellido"**

Remus detuvo a Peter quien iba a ser un comentario alusivo a que James era hijo único

"**Yo tenia tres años, era un chiquillo mimado"** comenzó a decir James "**Mas de lo que ahora soy"** Sirius soltó un bufido de incredulidad, James le miro fijamente

"**Me parece imposible, que seas mas mimado de lo que ya eres"**

"**Pero es la verdad, yo era todo para papa y mama, no existía nada mas para ellos que yo, y yo me sentía sumamente feliz, yo tenia el mundo a mis pies"**

I'm here standing at the edge

Starin up at where the moon should be

Stray!

No regrets 'cause I got nothing to lose

Ever stray!

So I'm gonna live my life as I choose

Until I fall..

"**Nada raro"** comento Remus secamente

"**Probablemente"** acepto James sonriendo vagamente "**A mi corta edad con mi carácter tan….egocentrista la idea de tener un hermano, un "bicho" con el cual compartir, la atención de mis padres, mis juguetes, mi dinero, mi fama y gloria, me parecía las cosa mas horrenda que pudiera sucederme, yo de hermanos no quería saber nada.**

**Pero viviendo en la familia Potter lo mas normal es que naturalmente tuviera un hermano"**

"**Bueno pero eres hijo único"** comento Peter "**A mi en lo personal si me hubiera gustado tener un hermano, pero mi madre ya es demasiado vieja para eso"**

"**Yo paso de la familia sin comentarios y por delante"** murmuro Sirius seriamente

"**No era mi máxima ilusión"** comento Remus "**Pero no me hubiera disgustado, un hermano es…bueno alguien con quien poder compartir las cosas"**

"**Eso era precisamente lo que yo no podía soportar, compartir las cosas, ¿Por qué debía de hacerlo? . ¡Eran mías! . ¡Y de nadie mas!"** exclamo James

"**Natural en ti James"** murmuro Remus

James sonrió tristemente, ¿Era tan natural en él el egoísmo?

"**Era estúpido, ahora que e crecido y tengo un poco mas de razocinio y madurez"** Remus emitió un sonido seco que James interpreto como un "si como no" "**Bueno mas que en ese entonces si"** Sirius y Remus estuvieron de acuerdo con ello "**Además…no los conocía a ustedes, si hubiera tenido a gente como ustedes a mi alrededor en aquel entonces, todo hubiera sido completamente diferente, pero yo era, el hijo único de los Potter, el inalcanzable primo James, el perfecto tío James, el hermoso James, yo era algo excepcional, no había nada en mi que no fuera perfecto.**

**Estaba como que en mi mundo perfecto donde yo era lo máximo, naturalmente como dije siendo el hijo único de la familia Potter aquello no duraría por siempre"**

"**Pero…tu no tuviste un hermano"** comento Sirius "**Solo estas tú, Carlina nunca a mencionado tener otro hijo"**

"**No tengo hermanos"** afirmo James "**Pero eso no quiere decir que no estuviera apunto de tenerlos"**

Stray! Stray!

Stray! Stray!

In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears

Or opened up to anyone including myself

I would like to find a way to open to you

Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to

Sirius sintió que algo mágicamente se le había metido al oído y había escuchado mal ¿que quería decir James con eso de "Pero eso no quiere decir que no estuviera apunto de tenerlos"?

La madera de la puerta crujió místicamente siendo escuchada únicamente por los cuatro jóvenes que estaban en la enfermería, la luna brillo tenuemente haciendo brillar las lentes de James, Remus no pudo ver los ojos de su amigo durante varios segundos, hasta que James se reacomodo en su lugar.

"**Un día mama entro por la puerta de mi cuarto, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, su cabello suelto y tenia una enorme sonrisa en la cara, pensé que me había traído una nueva escoba, o que quizás….que quizás traía un regalo para mi…pero había subido a mi cuarto por algo totalmente diferente…**

_**Flash Black**_

Con los ojos pendientes de los gestos de su madre el pequeño niño de cuatro años, esperaba impaciente a que le dieran su regalo.

La joven mujer se sentó cuidadosamente enfrente del niño con las piernas en flor de loto, se acomodo un par de mechones que le caían libremente en la cara miro a su pequeño bebe durante varios segundos antes de volver a sonreír dulcemente.

"**Te tengo una gran sorpresa Jimmy"** dijo Carlina Potter lentamente

James sonrió ampliamente, seguramente había obtenido su nueva escoba, o tal vez papa lo llevaría al nuevo partido de los Montrose Magpies.

"**¿Y cual es ma"** dijo James paciente, tenia que actuar su papel excelente para obtener mas premios

"**Vas a tener un lindo hermanito…"** exclamo Carlina Potter completamente excitada

El cuerpo se le paralizo por completo, la expresión de su rostro era una mueca extraña entre el asombro y el terror, ¿él? ¿Tener un hermano él? ¡¡El hijo predilecto de los Potter! ¡JAMAS!

"**¿Acaso no te…?"** comenzó a decir lentamente su madre

"**¡¡NO LO QUIERO!"** bramo la infantil voz lo mas alto que pudo "**¡¡Yo no quiero a esa "cosa"!"**

"**Pero James…"**

"**¡¡¡¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"** exclamo el chiquillo una y otra vez insistentemente "**¡¡Regrésalo mama, dile a papa que no lo quiero! ¡YO NO QUIERO TENER HERMANOS!"** brincoteo el niño por todo el cuarto armando tremendo escándalo

"**James no se puede regresar un hermano además…"**

"**¡¡¡HE DICHO QUE NO!"** agito sus manos vigorosamente tirando todo lo que encontraba a su paso

"**Pero cielo, tendrás alguien con quien jugar y…."**

"**¡¡NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Carlina Potter se levanto de su posición inmediatamente con el ceño fruncido

"**¡James suficiente, tendrás un hermano! ¡¡Y tienes que acostumbrarte a la idea!"**

Su madre dio media vuelta y desapareció del cuarto dando un sonoro portazo, el pequeño chiquillo grito desenfrenadamente derramando lagrimas por su mejillas al tiempo que aventaba y rompía todo lo que encontraba a su paso

**End of Flash Back**

"**Mi madre jamás me había tratado de esa manera"** continuo James lentamente "**Tenia todo el derecho de haber dicho las cosas de esa manera, pero…ella había olvidado que a mi nunca se me había enseñado a compartir, todo siempre había sido para mi"**

Ninguno de los chicos movió ni un solo músculo…era increíble pensar que él mismo James que tenia enfrente, fuera el James de aquella historia, es decir, a pesar de que James era un joven arrogante y pedante, la palabra "amigo" "hermano" era sumamente sagrada para él, era como….no sabían como explicarlo pero James siempre había tenido una concepción muy especial de la palabra "hermano"

I'm here waiting on the edge

Would I be alright showing myself to you?

It's always been so hard to do..

Stray!

No regrets 'cause I got nothing to lose

Ever stray!

So I'm gonna live my life as I choose

Until I fall...

--

"**Bueno…no mas escuela"** dijo la joven tirándose sobre la cama "**Este verano habrá un desfile de modas cerca de Edimburgo"**

"**Estaré muy ocupada patinando por las aceras"** dijo Mia secamente

"**Yo iré a Ibiza de vacaciones"** dijo Sita

"**No lo se…escuelas de arte, artistas por doquier, una que otra parranda, ya saben la vida normal de una muggle en vacaciones"** dijo Lily animadamente "**Me parece que iré a donde el viento me llame"**

"**O donde este la cama de Potter"** murmuro por lo bajo Sita

Lily miro a la joven un tanto molesta, ¡Que bien fregaba con Potter!

"**Tal vez"** dijo la joven fríamente

"**Tengo una magnifica idea"** susurro una la joven que estaba sentada hasta el fondo con una gata esponjada en su regazo "**Mi antigua profesora de Canto me ha invitado a pasar unas cuantas semanas en su casa"**

"**¡Abra reunión de artistas!"** exclamo Lily entusiasmada

"**No lo se, dijo…que quería presentarme a alguien especial"** murmuro Sundory

"**¡Quizás a una estrella naciente del rock o de la pintura!"** dijo Lily entusiasmada

"**Puede ser"** asintió Sundory "**Dryas me dijo que podía llevar conmigo a cualquier joven a pasar unas semanas en su casa, ella es una diva de la opera"**

"**¡.¡Opera!.!"** exclamo de nuevo Lily mas que entusiasmada

"**Sep, su casa en Francia es hermosa, aunque es muy humilde, pero de gustos exquisitos"** dijo Sundory lentamente remembrando el pasado "**Tiene 2400 hectáreas de uvas"**

"**¡Eso es humilde!"** protesto Vera

Sundory se encogió de hombros "**Deseo que todas vayamos con la vieja Dryas, les fascinara, sabe de muchas cosas, es una mujer sumamente inteligente aunque de legua demasiado suelta y pecaminosa"**

"**Debe de ser alguien fascinante"** soltó Mia divertida

"**Yo iré"** dijo Lily

"**Me gusta la opera, aunque no se mucho de ello"** comento Vera "**Veré si mis padres están de acuerdo"**

"**Suena a que habrá millones de cosas que admirar"** dijo Torrence, "**Claro que iré, no me lo perdería por nada"**

"**Bueno….es mas como una excursión en donde todas juntitas vamos, así que no me queda mas remedio"** dijo Sita encogiéndose de hombros

Sundory sonrió delicadamente.

"**Pero nos dará tiempo de visitar las universidades de artes junto con Alex ¿verdad?"** pregunto Lily un tanto preocupada

"**Claro, ya le he avisado a mi padre sobre eso, ha dicho que…si voy un par de semanas puedo ir libremente a donde quiera después"** asintió la joven

"**Creí que tú irías de juerga"** dijo Mia señalando a Lily

"**Claro"** asintió la joven "**Pero Sundory se quedara en casa como la niña buena que es, yo no tengo porque hacerlo, soy libre de ir a donde se me plazca"**

"**En eso tienes razón"**

"**¿Y que mas harán en el verano?"** pregunto Torrence

"**Romper bolas"** contesto Mia sonriente

"**Entrenare para el próximo año, quiero entrar de golpeadora en el equipo de Gryffindor"** dijo Sita apretando los puños, Torrence hizo una extraña mueca, trato de no pensar en Sita subida en una escoba y armada con un bat

"**Trabajare en la oficina de mi Padre como secretaria"** dijo Vera encogiéndose de hombros

"**Pues la visita a las Universidad no creo que dure mas de 2 semanas, así que resto lo ocupare para…ir a visitar a mis amigos y vivir mi vieja vida"** dijo Lily sonriendo

"**Después de ir con Dryas, y las universidades iré con papa de peregrinaje hasta donde se encuentra la virgen de Fátima"** comento Sundory sonriendo

"**Oh"** exclamo la chica

"**¿Y tu que harás Torry?"** pregunto Vera

"**Pues…mi madre me llevara a algunas exposiciones de la Industria del Vestido, saldré un par de veces con unas chicas de una agencia de modas y…James y los chicos me han invitado a ir a algunos centros mágicos a finales de vacaciones"** termino la joven felizmente

--

James se levanto de la cama dando varios pasos alejándose de los chicos, Remus pudo escuchar perfectamente la respiración intranquila de su amigo, su andar lerdo y pausado le hizo pensar inmediatamente que no esta muy seguro de continuar su relato.

"**¿Y que sucedió con tu amp…"hermano"?"** pregunto Peter impaciente

James dio media vuelta repentinamente, sus fuertes y relucientes ojos arandano temblaron terriblemente a la luz de una triste vela.

"**Ya pueden imaginárselo, mama y papa enfadados conmigo porque me rehusaba a tener un hermano, cada vez que me preguntaban sobre ese asunto mis demás familiares, yo contestaba que odiaba a ese hermano o algo similar, decía cosas sumamente terribles.**

**Mi madre estaba sumamente furiosa y triste conmigo, debió de ser terrible para ella, la noticia de tener un hermano debía alegrarme, ponerme feliz, no hacerme decir cosas horrendas, fueron días poco agradables, sin embargo…"** la voz de James tembló, tembló irremediablemente hasta casi desquebrajarse "**Suficiente, es todo lo que voy a decir"**

El chico anduvo por la habitación nerviosamente dando vueltas de un lado hacia el otro. Sirius respiro profundamente, comprendía su situación hay cosas que no deben salir, porque son muy dolorosas, y prefieres no remover el agua estancada.

Remus sin embargo espero pacientemente a que James terminara de tranquilizarse, que aclarara sus ideas y sus recuerdos, le observo sentarse en una cama contigua y dirigir su mirada a Sirius.

"**Puedes decir un poco"** murmuro el chico bruscamente

Sirius parpadeo rápidamente, su amigo buscaba la forma fácil de safarse.

"**Ya saben lo necesario"** susurro Sirius lentamente

James miro a Sirius con desesperación.

"**James, haya sucedido, lo que haya sucedido, no fue tu culpa"** murmuro Remus lentamente

"**¡.¿Como puedes decirlo?.!"** estallo el chico "**¡.¡.¿Como puedes saberlo?.!.!"**

Sirius abrió sus ojos lo más grande que pudo, jamás había visto a James sobre saltarse de tal manera

"**¡.¡.¡Tu no estuviste esa noche!.!.!"**

Stray! Stray!

Stray! Stray!

Stray! Stray!

Is there a place left there for me

Somewhere that I belong

Or will I always live this way... ?

Always stray

La cara de James había sufrido un súbito cambio indescriptible, su piel pálida, sus ojos abiertos como platos, sus cejas enarcadas, su expresión de sorpresa, terror, miedo, confusión, dolor, amargura…era una escena bastante extraña.

Peter se agarro de la silla firmemente para no caerse de la impresión, aquel James que se había levantado de un brinco y se había semi-abalanzado sobre Remus como un ave de rapiña a la caza comenzaba a desvanecerse para dar paso a un joven de actitud doliente.

"**No puedo, por favor Remus"** dijo James dando media vuelta "**No estoy listo"**

"**Yo tampoco lo estaba"** contesto pacientemente el joven

"**Vamos…tu, tu…¡eres tu mismo!"** exclamo James

"**Se perfectamente quien soy"** comento el joven

"**¡.¡El daño fue para ti!.!"** Reprocho James

Remus se irguió repentinamente, al igual que Sirius, Peter emitió un sonido seco semejante a dos manos golpeando algo fofo.

"**James…¿Qué quieres decir con…?"** murmuro Remus nervioso

"**Lo que acabas de escuchar"** soltó James exasperado "**¡Me voy a dormir!"** sentencio repentinamente el joven

James cruzo velozmente el cuarto hasta llegar a la puerta, tomo y giro el pomo de esta rápidamente

"**¿Qué le sucedió a tu hermano James?"** pregunto lerdamente Sirius

Un chasquido seco resonó por el lugar, la frente de James toco libremente la madera de la puerta

"**Yo…no sabia lo que podía suceder, era sumamente irresponsable" **fueron las únicas palabras que James pudo decir

No regrets 'cause I got nothing to lose

Ever stray!

So I'm gonna live my life as I choose

Cause all things fall

Stray! Stray!

Stray! Stray!

Stray! Stray!

**Flash Back**

Se escondió detrás de la puerta de la cocina, miraba por la pequeña rendija que en ella se encontraba, esperaba pacientemente la aparición de su madre.

"**James"** le llamo la mujer "**Jimmy ven aquí conmigo, no voy a regañarte, lo lamento cariño"** dijo la mujer caminando lentamente desde la primer planta de la casa.

James le observo moverse aparatosamente en aquella voluptuosa figura que ahora era, la enorme panza desvelaba el avanzado estado de su maternidad.

La mujer se recargo ligeramente en el barandal y se inclino las mas que pudo para ver hacia la planta baja donde James se escondía, la oscuridad de la avanzada tarde no le permitía observar bien el lugar.

Un relámpago surco el cielo iluminando la oscura estancia, gruesas gotas comenzaron azotar las ventanas una y otra vez sin parar.

"**James cariño, no me hagas bajar a buscarte, sabes que a mama no le sienta bien bajar escaleras en este estado"** dijo Carlina Potter acariciando su abultado abdomen

James suspiro pesadamente, no deseaba entrar en el cuarto en donde ella quería llevarle, papa había estado gritando hace semanas que ese seria el cuarto de su segundo hijo y James no quería saber nada de él, ¿Por qué sus padres se empeñaban tanto en obligarle a querer a esa "cosa"?.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás topándose con la una pequeña mesa de madera en donde los elfos solían colocar las ollas repletas de comida antes de servirla en elegantes platos de plata fina, ese día no había grandes ollas frías si no solo un simpático frutero únicamente con frutas cítricas adornando alegremente el lugar, dándole un toque hogareño a la cocina.

"**Jimmy"** le llamo una vez mas su mama "**Oh James…bebe ven aquí, esta…¡Ah!"**

James casi se abalanzo sobre la puerta su madre se había espantado por el rayo que había caído a no mas de kilómetro y medio de la casa.

"**Sabes cariño deberías de vez en cuando recoger tus juguetes, alguien puede resbalar con ellos"** comento su madre cariñosamente aunque con un ligero toque de reproche

James frunció el ceño, ¡para eso estaban los elfos! El niño soltó un resoplido de exasperación y continuo sus andanzas por la cocina, observo detenidamente el lugar, oscuro a solas, daba un poco de miedo, parecía una escena sacada de un magicuento de terror, de esas en donde de pronto el monstruo verde sale detrás de la mesa.

El tercer trueno retumbo por toda la casa haciendo estremecer a James, tenia miedo, quería regresa a su cuarto lo mas rápido posible, dio media vuelta decidido a subir por la escalera y agachar la cabeza con su madre, cuando el olor a naranja fresca le detuvo, ¿Un tentempié no le molestaría a su madre verdad?

"**James…ven aquí hijo…la tormenta va a empeorar y…"** comenzó a decir Carlina

James escucho el crujir de las escaleras bajo el peso completo de su madre, ¡ella no debía de bajar las escaleras! Su estado era sumamente delicado o eso había dicho el medimago de San Mungo.

Sin embargo el haciendo caso omiso a eso regreso por la naranja que coronaba el frutero se estiro lo mas que pudo tratando de alcanzarlo pero su manos y piernas aun eran muy cortas, jalo el mantel levemente al tiempo que jalaba el frutero haciendo tambalear peligrosamente la fruta, lo intento una vez mas colocándose de puntitas, estaba a tan pocos milímetros de alcanzar la fruta cuando…

El relámpago ilumino el lugar cegándolo casi por completo, sus pies pequeños resbalaron por el lugar, tiro del mantel fuertemente para no perder el equilibrio.

"**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

Grito, grito aterradoramente demasiado fuerte para ser su infantil voz, al tiempo que se sentía caer al suelo lentamente, siendo golpeado por las frutas, el choque contra el suelo fue terriblemente doloroso, el golpe seco de su cuerpo al chocar contra el suelo estremeció a toda la casa.

Abrió los ojos súbitamente el frutero azoto fuertemente contra el suelo, mas golpes secos duros se escucharon haciéndole temblar de miedo, cuando por fin el eco de todos ellos se acallaron el niño tuvo la fortaleza para levantarse nuevamente.

Le dolía la rodilla y la cadera sin embargo estaba entero y de una sola pieza, espero pacientemente a que su madre entrara por la puerta blanca preguntándole por su estado sin embargo después de unos angustiosos 10 segundos, nadie entro.

Los ojos arandano temblaron nerviosamente, arrastro los pies suavemente por el lugar, con amabas manos hacia el frente, James abrió la puerta, las bisagras rechinaron suavemente, varias naranjas rodaron libremente hacia fuera por entre los pies de James.

"**¿Mami?"** pregunto James suavemente con su dulce voz infantil

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta, camino rápidamente hasta las escaleras y cuando llego al umbral que daba paso a ellas…

Dejo a la naranja rodar hasta el infinito, sus pupilas se dilataron, su pequeña boquita se abrió desmesuradamente.

"**¡.¡.¡.¡MMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!.!.!.!"**

**End of Flash Back**

"**Caaarrlina, tenia…un embarazo de alto…riesgo"** murmuro James difícilmente "**A...los siete meses, le prohibieron estar de pie...durante mucho tiempo, ella no debía estar de pie.**

**Sin embargo….esa noche, esa….noche"** tartamudeo James

"**Fue…una negligencia de su parte"** sentencio Sirius fríamente

"**¡No lo entiendes Sirius!. ¡.¡Ella bajo a buscarme a mi!.!"** Estallo el joven, sus ojos se hicieron sumamente brillantes, la vista de James se empaño ligeramente haciéndole esconderse en la oscuridad

"**Bueno si…"**

"**Ella…ella cayó de las escaleras por mi culpa"** sentencio el joven dolorosamente

No regrets 'cause I got nothing to lose

Ever stray!

So I'm gonna live my life as I choose

Cause all things fall

Stray! Stray!

Stray! Stray!

Stray! Stray!

"**Te equivocas…solo"** dijo Remus

"**Dime Remus, ¿Cuántas personas caen de una escalera así como así?"** pregunto James trémulamente

Remus no pudo entender lo que James le dijo ¿Por qué decía eso? Carlina había bajado a buscar a James…eso era cierto, sin embargo no fue culpa de James que ella cayera o resbalara.

Un segundo ¿resbalar caer? . ¿Por qué? . ¿Con que?

"**Solo se había levantado para buscarme"** susurro James, naturalmente Remus se había dado cuenta de que James había calculado fríamente las preguntas que en este instante se estaban formulando en su mente.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba buscando a James? Diez, quince, no mas de veinte minutos, aquel no era mucho tiempo y sin embargo ella cayó de las escaleras, para caer de la escaleras por si solo….se necesitaba llevar zapatos mal puestos, incómodos o resbaladizos, analizando los miles de zapatos que ella podía llevar era fácil deducir que los zapatos eran bajos, cómodos y que no se necesitaba mucho tiempo para ponerse, quizás fuera de esos que solo se meten y se sacan aunque…su estado delicado, requería de zapatos firmes que a ella no le dieran problemas, por lo tanto las opciones de zapatos mal puestos o incómodos, quedaban descartadas…¿resbaladizos? Generalmente los zapatos cómodos de tacón bajo…tiene plantillas anti-derrape.

Sin el problema no eran los zapatos, entonces…¿Qué era? Algo…sin duda, pero ¿Qué? algo relativamente grande, que le hiciera perder el equilibrio, algo generalmente redondo, grande y redondo llevaban a…

"_Sabes cariño deberías de vez en cuando recoger tus juguetes, alguien puede resbalar con ellos"_

¡Imposible! Remus busco a James desesperadamente con la mirada

"**Lo hacia para hacerla enfadar, para que viera lo mucho que me disgustaba la idea de tener un hermano, era una estupidez, pero era mi manera de expresar mi inconformidad"** soltó James lentamente

Peter y Sirius miraron a ambos chicos desconcertados, ¿De que dientes hablaban?

A Remus le fue difícil articular palabra

"**¿Un accidente ah?"** murmuro James duramente conteniendo enormemente las ganas de sollozar

"**No era tu intención"** comento Remus finalmente

"**¡Y sin embargo lo deseaba! . ¡Yo no quería ese hermano!"** exclamo James entrecortadamente

"**Vamos cálmate James, hablas como si lo hubiese matado con tus propias manos"** dijo Sirius lentamente

"**¡Acaso no lo has entendido Sirius! .¡Carlina cayó de las escaleras porque su enorme barriga no le permitió observar el juguete debajo de sus pies!" **grito James histéricamente tratando de controlar su voz y sus lagrimas "**¡El juguete era mió! . ¡Yo lo había puesto ahí apropósito!" **Apretó fuertemente sus ojos tratando de detener el torrence de tristeza que le nublaba por completo la vista y le empañaba las lentes

"**¡.¡Mate a mi propio Hermano!.!"** La frase salio desde el interior del alma arrepentida

Stray...

--

Se limpio la boca, detestaba a las jóvenes que babeaban como san bernardo en vez de besar, pero sin lugar a dudas, había sido de los mejores polvos de la semana, aunque…lo hubiese preferido hacer en una cama y no en un armario…aunque sonara más candente.

Se medio abrocho la blusa, hubiera ganado el cuarto si Sara no se hubiera hecho del rogar…y claro James no se hubiera ido con Tania…quien a pesar de sus 14 casi 15 años…era de las mas zorras del colegio, suspiro pesadamente esta apunto de colocarse el cinturón cuando al final del pasillo observo la delicada figura de una dulce chica.

Era una de esas imágenes que evocan…paz, tranquilidad, de esas mujeres que tienen dentro de si una inocencia…casi celestial, luz de medio día, cabello suelto, ojos brillantemente verde, y una actitud piadosa….aaahhh…benditas hormonas, daban ganas de ensuciarla.

Camino otros pasos mas y la observo detenidamente, era tan……¡¡¡estaba cometiendo un pecado! Se llevo las manos a los ojos y los cerro negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

"**No era mi intención James, no era mi intención"** murmuro el joven torpemente

El vidrio emitió un extraño sonido, Sirius se quito las manos de los ojos y observo a los cabellos moverse delicadamente.

"**¡Hola Linda!"** dijo Sirius sonriendo seductoramente….artificial

Sus profundos ojos le miraron con cierta curiosidad aunque la postura que opto fue una completamente erguida y demasiado recta para una joven de su edad

"**Sabes…una chica tan hermosa como tu no debe estar sola por estos rumbos…algún"** Sirius medito sus palabras por unos segundos "**Pervertido puede hacerte daño"**

Observo como su ceja se arqueaba lentamente y le miraba con una cara de incredulidad ¡enorme!

Sirius se sentó a su lado y la observo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

"**Así que…un caballero como yo"** esta vez fue ella quien sonrió burlonamente "**Te hará compañía"**

"**Black"** por fin se atrevió a decir la pelirroja

"**No me agrada mi apellido, es horrendo, llámame Sirius"** dijo el joven suavemente

Aquellos espejos verdes le miraron fijamente como si le estuvieran analizando por completo, había notado aquella sombra pasar cuando él dijo la palabra familia. el alma" murmuro la chica tristemente "**Sombrío, triste…desolado"**

Esta vez fue Sirius quien miro a las joven con curiosidad, ella era una persona muy rara…siempre la había calificado así, era alegre, divertida, llena de energía, gritona, mandona, voluble, risueña, loca, triste, amarga, acida, sarcástica, cariñosa, amable, detestable….era toda una caja de sorpresas, un segundo era la ostia y al otro era una patosa…incontrolable, era la única palabra que mejor la describía.

"**Yo creo que…no es así"** murmuro Sirius sin saber bien que terreno pisaba "**Sabes…antes pensaba que la gente….bueno siempre creí que lo que me ocurría era terrible, pero cuando te sientas a escuchar a tu alrededor te das cuenta que…no estas solo"** termino el joven con una enorme y gran sonrisa

Parpadeo varios segundos ¿Acaso los ovnis habían raptado a Black? . ¿Le habían echado un imperius?

"**Callar las cosas no es bueno"**

"**Y algunos dicen impertinencias cada vez que abren la boca"** contrarresto la joven inmediatamente

"**Puede ser, pero…cada vez que dices lo que piensas…te sientes tan…bien"**

"**Vete a buscar un polvo a otro lado Black"** gruño Lily

"**Eres la chica de James, no traiciono a mis amigos, menos a mi hermano"** contesto secamente Sirius

Lily frunció el ceño ligeramente ofendida ¿La chica de James? Suena…a "La puta de James" se negó a creerlo mentalmente, las acusaciones de Sita comenzaban a afectarla demasiado

"**No soy un objeto Black"** sentencio la joven

"**Eres uno muy ruidoso y quejumbroso"** continuo Sirius sabiendo que la estaba regando

"**¡Imbécil!"** exploto la joven

Sirius sonrió complacido, esa era Lily que el conocía

"**Sabes bombón, si…James no estuviera tan clavado contigo, hacia mucho tiempo que trataría de seducirte, eres…muy hermosa"** soltó el joven impúdicamente

"**Merodeador tenias que ser"** dijo Lily furiosa "**Sabes….nunca le he encontrado sentido a eso de llamarlos Dioses….yo no les veo nada especial, solo caras lindas y…hormonas de mas"**

"**Es que…no has visto "todo""** dijo Sirius divertido

"**Sobre valoras tu "cerebro" Black"** sentencio la joven

"**Tiene su chiste, su todo…ya sabes…somos lo que somos, porque lo hemos ganado a pulso"**

"**Claro, ser un Merodeador**" pronuncio la joven con burla "**Ser el ombligo del plantea, la perfección, aun me pregunto ¿Cuál fue el precio a pagar?"** soltó la joven mirando a Sirius firmemente

El joven dejo de sonreír por unos segundos para volver sonreír ampliamente "**Uno…soportable"**

"**Ser un merodeador"** murmuro Lily con rencor "**Algo debió llevarlos a buscar una supuesta Divinidad"**

"**Tal vez…si, hubo un algo"** murmuro Sirius lentamente un tanto triste "**Y es muy complaciente saber que lo estamos logrando"** aquel espíritu de alegría ínfima volvió a levantarse

Lily se levanto de su lugar molesta, le fastidiaba ver al joven que aquella actitud tan positivista

"**Sabes algo Lilita"** comento Sirius con sorna "**Si hay un significado y un porque para ser un "Merodeador" también debe haber un significado y un porque para ser una "Damon Girl""**

"**Tal vez, Black…tal vez"** acepto la joven

--

James cayó al suelo irremediablemente, el sonido que se produjo fue seco y opaco, llevándose las manos a la cara con desesperación, tratando de apagar su dolor, ya no podía, ya no quería.

El silencio impero una vez mas, es que era tan…difícil, era una situación tan complicada, tan…

Vamos ¿Cuántas veces en tu vida escuchas una confesión tan….fuerte? Remus trato de decir algo, pero sus labios apenas si se movieron, Peter estaba más que prensado de la silla, aquella frase había caído sobre los chicos con el impacto de 180 kilogramos fuerza.

"**Yo…yo no creo que haya sido tu culpa"** dijo Sirius lentamente sentándose a lado de James

El joven de ojos avellana alzo un poco rostro, solo ligeramente para darle a entender a Sirius que le escuchaba

"**Pero…¡acaso no lo escuchaste Sirius! . ¡Todo fue mi culpa!"** exclamo James

"**Puede ser, mira…tu tiraste los juguetes, pero puedes decir con presicion si tu tiraste el juguete justo en "ese" lugar es decir…estas seguro de haberlo dejado justo en escalón en donde Carliana resbalo"** comento Sirius

James se enjugo las lágrimas silenciosas que se había derramado por su rostro, se las limpio y observo a Sirius lentamente, procesando cada una de sus palabras.

Sirius esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de su querido amigo, cuando finalmente James contesto el joven esbozo una ligera sonrisa, James meneo la cabeza suavemente en forma de negación.

"**Vez…fue una…casualidad, tu no pudiste haber predicho que por azares del destino el juguete quedara debajo de cierto escalón que Carlina pisaría….eras un chiquillo cierto, irresponsable, egoísta, fue un accidente, James"** continuo el joven

"**Pero…¡yo no deseaba a ese hermano! Yo…"** dijo James "**Además a raíz de eso mi madre quedo estéril…los medimagos dijeron algo de…quistonosque…"**

"**Tu no tienes la culpa de haber sido tttaaannn mimado"** exclamo Sirius "**Fue solo…un evento de desafortunados sucesos, mira…alguna vez tu madre te reprocho la caída o algo similar"**

"**Nunca"**

"**Lo vez, no fue tu culpa"**

"**Pero…."**

"**James fue un accidente, es todo"** termino de decir Sirius

"**No tengo ningún hermano"** continuo James "**y.."**

"**Al menos tienes familia yo en cambio…no tengo nada"** soltó Sirius irreflexivamente

I was never faithful  
And I was never one to trust  
Borderlining schizo  
And guaranteed to cause a fuss

James miro a Sirius lentamente, había olvidado ese detalle.

"**Tienes a tu madre y a tu padre, quizás no tienes un hermano, pero al menos este no te odia, mucho menos te rechaza"**

"**Yo…lo lamento Sirius"** se disculpo James

"**Son cosas que…es mejor no recordar"** dijo Sirius tratando de ser lo mas indiferente posible

"**Sin embargo siempre están presentes"** continuo Remus

"**Probablemente"** continuo Sirius lentamente "**No me miren así, Remus…..tu rompiste una regla, fue curiosidad, James…fue un accidente, fuiste negligente, egoísta y demás, en cambio yo…yo…mi único pecado fue haber nacido"**

La frase resonó por el lugar como un eco interminable, James se seco por completo todas aquellas lagrimas derramadas y miro de frente a Sirius, Remus miro al suelo en busca de algo entretenido que observar.

La familia de Sirius Black, el tercer tabú que nunca se debía tocar o por lo menos se prefería no tocar, sabían que entre él y su familia había desprecio mutuo increíble, que su relación era una relación de Sol "Entre mas lejos mejor" pero jamás se habían preguntado ¿Por qué? o que tan mal era relación que se llevaba, aunque por los tintes de los que hablaba Sirius suponían que decir "De la fregada" era un eufemismo.

"**Esto…vamos a dormir estoy cansado"** dijo Sirius de pronto

"**Sabes Sirius, cuesta mucho trabajo decirlo, pero cuando lo haces….sientes un ligero…desahogo"** dijo James lentamente "**Mate a mi propio hermano….una frase que me costo doce años pronunciarla"**

Sirius miro a James fijamente, "Mate a mi propio hermano" que horrible sonaba aquello, escalofriante, sin embargo su propia historia era totalmente diferente, había muerte, había desolación, frialdad y mucha oscuridad, pero…era algo de lo que detestaba hablar.

"**Ustedes tienen una cruz impuesta por ustedes mismos, sin embargo yo…no se de que tengo la culpa"** dijo Sirius lentamente

"**Pero crees que la tienes y la cargas, aunque no sea tuya"** sentencio Remus pacientemente

"**Es difícil explicarlo, como saben…mi madre nunca me ha querido, la causa…la desconozco, naturalmente se que mis padres se casaron por compromiso, no por amor….así suele ser todo en el circulo social en donde yo vivo"** comenzó a decir Sirius "**Si puedo sentirme culpable de algo, es de estar vivo.**

**Ustedes saben, la niñez es una época de un total y completo sopor alucinógeno, sueñas con damiselas en apuros, castillos mágicos, muggles sabios, pociones de vida eterna, dulces interminables y golosinas por montones, la niñez es una etapa de la vida de cada uno que en general debería describirse como "maravillosa" con sus pros y sus contras.**

**Sin embargo mi niñez de dulce no tiene….nada, desde que nací yo solo he conocido el desprecio y el reproche, no recuerdo ningún día en el que mis…padres"** dijo el joven tragando aquella ultima palabra con gran dificultad "**Tuvieran algún gesto amable conmigo, quizás piensen que yo desde el principio fui un niño problema siempre contradiciéndoles y protestando, pero la realidad, fue…totalmente diferente.**

**Al principio como cada niño, anhelaba una caricia de mi madre, un gesto afable de aquel que osaba llamarse padre, sin embargo por mas que me esforzaba, por mas que pedía y anhelaba lo único que conseguía eran regaños y…y…"** el joven titubeo una vez mas, era difícil aceptar aquella terrible verdad.

Miro al joven de ojos apacibles, cuyos destellos dorados irradiaban un oscuro anhelo de redención por los pecados cometidos, aquellas pupilas color miel que le observaban con paciencia, empujándole a seguir su relato, asegurándole que no importaba los actos que había cometido en su pasado, las palabras que en este hubiera dicho, los pensamientos desviados, él jamás le juzgaría ni ahora, ni nunca.

Tomando aire y un poco de valentía, trago saliva y continuo su letargo "**Lo único que conseguía eran regaños y golpes"**

I was never loyal  
Except to my own pleasure zone  
I´m forever black-eyed  
A product of a broken home

Guardo silencio esperando ver reacciones alarmantes, gestos hipócritas que indicaban lastima y pena fingida por él joven, sin embargo, quizás debido a la conmoción ninguno de sus tres amigos hizo movimiento alguno, Sirius les miro uno a uno, Remus seguía tan tranquilo como de costumbre, Peter estaba ligeramente serio aunque desde que había escuchado aquella horrenda frase de James, tenia aquel semblante, James era el único que parecía haber tenido una especie de reacción aunque…una poco distinguible, solo tenia sus labios un tanto apretados.

"**Lyncis no sabia controlar ninguna situación si no era a punta de puño o varita, su paciencia es poca, si no es que nula, detesta a los niños ruidosos, a los que hacen demasiadas preguntas, los que son entrometidos, los que no duermen toda la noche, aquellos que no siguen las reglas, los que no se dejan manipular, los que tienen pensamiento y conciencia, pero sobre todo aquellos que se rehúsan a seguir los regimientos de la sangre pura.**

**Y yo..yo era todo aquello que ella tanto odiaba y mas, saben cuando era niño todos los días daba mi máximo esfuerzo para agradarle a mi madre, hacia todo lo que ella me decía sin rechistar, me entregaba por completo para sacar de su rudo y frió bello rostro algún mínimo gesto de satisfacción.**

**Hice muchísimas cosas por ella, quizás ahora opine que todo aquello estaba mal, era una tontería sin embargo, sin embargo ¿acaso puedo culparme a mi mismo de intentar conquistar aquel amor maternal? . ¿Hice mal en tratar de ser amado por mi madre? Lo di todo por intentar ser amado por mi propia madre"** la ultima frase resonó por el lugar como una plegaria perdida en el cielo. Los ojos color plomizo del joven brillaron intensamente con el roció de una lagrima antigua, de un dolor pasado, haciendo recordar aquel tiempo que se quedo congelado para siempre…

"**Como sea una noche me levante, roge por aquel amor, implore por aquel cariño, me arrastre para conseguirlo, patalee e intente aferrarme a el…**

**Flash Back**

Ágil como un gato bajo de la cama sin hacer el menor de los ruidos, con las piernas y el cuerpo temblando de miedo corrió por los fríos y desolados pasillos de la gran gris mansión de los Black, recorrió aquel camino que se sabia de memoria, aquel camino que recorría todos los días lentamente, imaginando algún día hacerlo acompañado de una suave y calida mano que le hiciera sentirse protegido, reconfortado pero sobre todo amado.

Abrió la puerta lentamente con la yema de sus dedos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos los pedazos de cristal besaron rápidamente su tersa piel, pequeñas finas líneas rojas surcaron su faz.

"**Ma.."** susurro Sirius

Unos gélidos luceros grises le miraron duramente, la fiereza de su rostro le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, sintió como aquella temible figura de curvas magnificas se abalanzaba sobre él.

"**¡Largo!"** gruño la mujer empujándolo fuertemente contra la pared

Soltó un leve quejido al sentir el duro contacto contra el concreto.

"**Yo…"** murmuro el niño

"**¡Cállate!"** vocifero la mujer de hierro alzando un mano en contra de aquel ser inocente que oculto sus hermosas espejuelas grises para no ver el designio de la decepción aceptando con humildad sus destino.

La primera bofetada cayó sobre él como una fuerte ráfaga, el ardor que cruzo por aquel lugar fue poco en comparación con la herida que broto en su alma.

"**Vuelve a la cama inmediatamente chiquillo detestable"** bramo la mujer tomándolo fuertemente por el brazo zarandeándolo "**¡Vuelve a tu cuarto!"**

"**No la oscu…"** murmuro Sirius abriendo los ojos lo mas grande posible

"**¡Eres una molestia, un estorbo! . ¡Te detesto!"**

Su infantil rostro se convierto en una mueca de espanto y terror, ¡Le detestaba, su madre le detesta!

"**Desaparece de mi vista"**

"**¡Madre!"** grito Sirius desesperadamente

La cara de Lyncis sufrió grandes contorciones pues de inmediato su piel se hincho y se coloreo de color rojo.

Sirius cayó al suelo irremediablemente bajo el peso de la pesada bofetada de Lyncis Black, sus negros cabellos sedosos se esparcieron por el suelo.

Alzo la vista lentamente empañada de cristalinos reflejos que se derramaban por sus mejillas.

"**Esfúmate"** gruño la mujer furiosa agachándose y dándole un tirón de cabellos

"**Tengo miedo"** susurro Sirius "**Y duele"**

Lyncis lanzo un fría y escalofriante risotada que basto para erizarle los pelos de la nuca a Sirius en un solo segundo.

"**¿Miedo? ¿Dolor?"** se mofo Lyncis "**Asquerosa cosa inútil, ahora sentirás lo que es verdadero dolor, ¡Kreacher!"** grito Lyncis firmemente

El horrible y feo elfo domestico apareció inmediatamente con una torcida sonrisa en los labios.

"**Mi ama"** dijo el elfo inclinándose lo suficiente para que su nariz tocara el suelo.

"**Enséñale a este lo que es la oscuridad y el dolor"** dijo Lyncis fríamente "**Es una noche perfecta para sacarlo a dar un paseo nocturno"** agrego la mujer cruelmente "**Azótalo y déjalo afuera, si sobrevive le das de desayunar"**

"**No ¡Mama! . ¿Por qué?"** grito Sirius desesperadamente

Lyncis ignoro las suplicas y gritos desgarrados que Sirius lanzaba desde el pasillo.

Sirius grito pataleo y berreo tratando de aferrarse a las paredes y objetos de la casa de los Black para no ser arrastrado por Kreacher que lucia cumplir su labor con entusiasmo.

"**¡.¡.¿.¿Porque Mama?.?.!.! . ¡Yo te amo!"** grito el chiquillo desgarrándose la garganta

**End of Flash Back**

I was never faithful  
And I was never one to trust  
Borderline bipolar  
Forever biting on your nuts

Por primera vez en todo aquella noche el eterno Adonis de Hogwarts dejo reflejar en su rostro una gran tristeza y dolor que nunca antes se había visto, las sombras y la amargura del pasado le cubrieron por completo dejándole completamente vulnerable.

"**Sirius…eso, ¡eso esta penado por la ley!"** exclamo Remus firmemente

Sirius soltó una bufido cargado de sarcasmo "**Nadie esta lo suficientemente demente para llevar a un Black a juicio, podré ser su hijo pero…nada ni nadie podrá ganarle a Lyncis y Ganímedes Black"**

Remus movió sus labios un par de veces pero nada de éstos salio, era una situación bastante complicada, un familia unida solo por el dinero y la codicia un ser que no tenia la culpa de nada, alguien maltratado por la frialdad de los lujos, con el alma destrozada por la hipocresía de la clase, sin duda un ser consumido por la materialidad del mundo.

"**Ahora sinceramente ya no me importa sus vidas, por mi…por mi"** tercio el joven "**Por mi pueden irse lo mas lejos posible"**

James miro a Sirius fugazmente, había tanto aplomo en sus palabras que se sentía tan firmes y concisas, y sin embargo aquel brillo y tambaleo en sus ojos hacia suponer que como cualquier ser humano aun buscaba el calor de una familia perdida.

"**Es la verdad, e aprendido que ellos y yo no somos nada mas que personas que llevamos el mismo apellido, yo soy muy diferente a ellos"** sentencio Sirius

Y el silencio seguía imperando en sus dos compañeros, ¿Es que acaso no iban a decirle nada? O lo mas probable es que no sabia que decirle, bueno no había que culparlos ¿Cuántos casos como los de él se veían a diario? Aunque si pusieran en balanza cada uno de los casos ¿Cuál resultaría ser el peor?

"**Eh…a..Sirius, yo"** murmuro James

"**No tienes porque decir nada, comprendo que es difícil"** apresuro a decir Sirius

"**Al menos tengo que intentarlo"** comento James "**Tu…tu…tu no te quedaste callado cuando dije que…bueno lo de mi "hermano""** dijo James lentamente aun con cierta dificultad

"**No es lo mismo"** dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza suavemente

"**¿Dónde vas cada verano?"** pregunto James de pronto

Una arruga en la frente de Remus dio a entender que aquella pregunta era la menos indicada en aquel momento.

Las velas brillaron con una nueva ligera intensidad opaca, Peter esperaba impaciente la respuesta, se mecía suavemente en la silla intentando no imaginar a sus amigos en todos aquellos terribles problemas.

"**Donde voy todos los veranos…"** repitió Sirius con cierto miedo

"**No creo que te quedes en casa ¿verdad?**" pregunto James

Sirius tardo unos segundos en constar y cuando lo hizo se limito a negar con la cabeza

"**No"** a Remus ese no…le sonó a un "Pero quizás sea mejor quedarme en ella"

Peter estornudo repentinamente haciéndose notar en el lugar, todos le miraron pero ninguno se atrevió a responder "Salud"

Remus volvió su vista a su amigo lentamente, esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de este, aunque claramente la pregunta de James había estado claramente fuera de lugar, por algún motivo esta había dado justo en clavo.

James fijo su mirada en Remus, sabia que en algunas ocasiones solía tener poco tacto con las palabras, pero ansiaba saber esa respuesta inmediatamente, segundos después llevo la vista hacia Sirius, este lucia meditar la respuesta, observo la faz de Sirius cuyo semblante paso de cierta melancolía y tristeza a meditación y dolor, cualquier lugar en donde en aquellos días de sol resplandeciente el pasara las vacaciones, notoriamente no era bueno.

"**El lugar a donde voy no es alegre, no es divertido y mucho menos es reconfortante"** por fin se atrevió a contestar el joven

I was never grateful  
That´s why I spent my days alone  
I´m forever black-eyed  
A product of a broken home  
Broken home

--

"**¡Maletas listas!"** dijo Torrence animada "**No mas cole por mucho tiempo, lo primero que are al llegar a casa será tomar una larga y placentera ducha de esencias"**

"**¿No hace eso aquí también?"** pregunto Vera

"**Yo no le veo lo emocionante a irse de aquí"** dijo Lily ligeramente molesta

"**Que en tu casa no te quieran Evans no quiere decir a los demás no nos quieran"** dijo Sita maliciosamente

Lily siguió su camino ignorando por completo a Sita, su relación con aquella chica cada día iba de mal en peor y lo peor del caso es que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de porque, subió en el carruaje mas próximo a ella.

"**Y yo que quería tener un respiro"** se quejo el joven

La joven volvió la vista hacia su acompañante y sonrió maliciosamente, cerro el carruaje y cerro las cortinas.

"**Pues ya vez que no lo lograras"** dijo Lily sonriendo

"**¿Lista para las vacaciones?"** pregunto el chico

"**Psicológicamente preparada para ver a mi terrible hermana y su bola de grasa, que tal tu Snapy?"** pregunto la joven

El chico hizo un gesto de desagrado que alegro aun mas a Lily "**Lo normal, Malfoy esta preparando una larga excursión por Egipto, ya sabes…magia avanzada"**

"**Nunca comprenderé porque te llevas con ese rubio oxigenado"** dijo la joven molesta "**Pero son tus amistades, tu sabrás, ¿escribirás cierto?"** pregunto la chica

"**Todos los días como tu amante empedernido"** dijo el joven sarcásticamente

"**Que halago"** dijo la joven haciendo un gesto de halago exagerado

Un tumulto se escucho afuera, Snape miro las cortinas

"**Y hablando del rey de roma"** murmuro Snape

Lily se asomo discretamente por las cortinas tratando de no se vista "**Ese imbécil"**

James Potter estaba montado sobre el carruaje manejando a sus propios thestrals como loco maniaco queriendo arrollar a los demás, Sirius Black iba montado en un thestral jugando con Peter que tenia el suyo propio y lo usaba los mas bestia posible.

"**Es un espectáculo que no se ve todos los días"** comento Snape como si quisiera admirar a los merodeadores, Lily le observo desconcertada "**Un animal montado en otro animal"**

Lily soltó una sonora carcajada, Snape tenia toda la razón, tardaron pocos minutos antes de que los merodeadores armaran gran tumulto, pues se dedicaron a volcar los carruajes de todos aquellos que no eran de su agrado, dando igual si eran de Slytherin o de Gryffindor.

"**Creo que tu admirador numero 1º va a buscarme"** dijo Snape cansadamente

"**Algún día se tendrá que cansar, no te hará nada mientras estés a mi lado"** dijo Lily firmemente

"**Creo que eso solo empeoraría las cosas"**

"**¿Para quién? . ¿Para ti o para mi?"** pregunto Lily sarcásticamente

"**Nunca me encontrara aquí, tenemos que vernos en el verano, es la única forma de estar sin que nos molesten"** dijo Snape repentinamente

"**Tu solo pon la fecha, yo voy"** dijo Lily guiñándole el ojo

"**Tengo que planearlo perfectamente, además…deberemos vernos en un lugar muggle"**

"**¡Oh el príncipe se rebajara a ir con los plebeyos"** exclamo la joven sardónicamente "**Llevare mi cámara para grabarlo"**

Snape soltó un bufido de exasperación sin embargo en sus labios se curveo una torcida sonrisa

--

Black-eyed, black-eyed (x3)

I was never faithful  
And I was never one to trust  
Borderlining schizo  
And guaranteed to cause a fuss

"**Es un lugar para…"reformarme" según mis padres claro esta"** dijo Sirius amargamente "**Es un lugar…solo esta hecho para los jóvenes que se han desviado de su camino, no hay regulación en dicho lugar debido a que esta en aguas internacionales…ya saben de esas zonas en las que ninguna ley rige el lugar, además es inmarcable"**

"**Ese es el motivo por el cual no te llegan nuestras cartas, y le llegan a tu madre ¿cierto?"** dijo James lentamente

Sirius asintió levemente con la cabeza "**Su nombre es…su nombre es….Shoadam"**

James se levanto de su lugar repentinamente como así aquel nombre fuera terrible

"**¡.¿Que?.!"** exclamo el joven sorprendido "**¡Sirius, eso es terrible!"**

Remus miro a James, aquel lugar en verdad lucia espantosamente horrendo, al menos lo suficientemente horrendo para que James pusiera tal cara de sorpresa indignación y temor

"**¿Qué es ese lugar?"** pregunto Peter

"**¡.¿Acaso no le conocen?.!"** chillo James

"**Ya vez que no"** contesto Remus

"**Es…es…es un lugar horrendo, ¡le dan a los jóvenes un trato inhumano! Es un lugar congelado en el época esclavista de la historia humana, ¡eres tratado peor que elfo domestico!"**

Remus abrió sus ojos lo mas grande posible que pudo ¿Aquello significaba que…?

"**Yo…James"** murmuro Sirius

"**¡Como…voy a…mi padre hará algo estoy seguro!"** dijo James finalmente

"**No James, no quiero que tu familia se involucre en esto, tengo suficientes problemas yo solo"** dijo Sirius firmemente

"**¡.¡Y pasarme mis vacaciones pensando en que mi mejor amigo esta pasando las suyas en un lugar horrendo, donde le dan un trato inhumano!.!"** Grito James indignado "**¡Jamás!"**

"**Pero…no tengo otra opción, no puedo hacer nada ¡Soy menor de edad James!"** dijo Sirius sintiéndose completamente humillado

"**¡Y que…el maltrato esta penado Sirius!"** dijo Remus

"**Volvemos al mismo punto, ¡Nadie se atrevería a desafiar a los Black legalmente!"** chillo Sirius por segunda vez "**Ni en sueños, ¡.¡Jamás les tocaran las narices!.!"**

James se sentó en su lugar completamente derrotado, y es que Sirius tenia razón, ni soñando se tocaba a un Black, ¡pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados!.

Remus miro a Sirius con excesiva compasión, quizás demasiada hasta para hacer sentir a Sirius indignado, ¡.¡Él no deseaba compasión!.! Ese era el verdadero motivo por el que nunca les había comentado nada sobre Shoadam, no deseaba compasión de nadie, le hacia sentirse sumamente humillado, y eso no le gustaba ¡Él era el Sirius Black, rey, amo, dios y señor de Hogwarts!

"**Bueno…podemos intentarlo, los Potter"** dijo James

"**No, James no deseo que tus padres se vean involucrados en una cosa así, además es algo que solo lograría hacer sentir a Lyncis demasiado humillada, solo lograrías perjudicarme, este tipo de asuntos se tratan por debajo del agua, ya conoces este circulo James, por favor no lo hagas"** dijo Sirius suplicante

James frunció los labios e hizo un gesto de descontento

"**Ni sueñes que me quedare con los brazos cruzados, me conoces de sobra, no permitiré que pases ni un solo día en aquel lugar, es una promesa"** dijo James firmemente

Sirius sonrió amargamente, conocía perfectamente los ojos de James…había un temblor de inseguridad, como si dentro de si tuviera unas ganas desesperadas de gritar, gritar y desgarrar el alma porque sabia perfectamente que no podía hacer absolutamente nada, sin embargo quería darle a su amigo esperanza y confianza, era una lastima porque naturalmente él ya no tenia esperanza, hacia mucho tiempo que había dejando de creer, ese tipo de cosas era para los niños que como James había crecido en un mundo de fantasías y creían en que el bien siempre triunfa, era para los jóvenes que dentro de si tenían inocencia y a él se la habían arrebatado desde hacia mucho tiempo.

I was never loyal  
Except to my own pleasure zone  
I´m forever black-eyed  
A product of a broken home  
Broken home

Remus sonrió difícilmente, sin duda había sido una noche sumamente larga, tenia muchas cosas que meditar, se dejo caer sobre la blanda almohada e intento cerrar los ojos y poner la mente en blanco, segundos después sus tres amigos salieron del lugar.

Un chico culpable de su propio martirio, uno con el cargo de la envidia y otro con la culpabilidad de la propia vida, además de Peter…quien naturalmente cargaba con el doloroso pecado del silencio ¡Que conjunto formaban!

Cada una de las acciones del presente estaba basada en una acción del pasado, ahora comprendía la maniaca obsesión de James con ellos, era sencillo entenderlo se aferraba tanto a sus amigos para purgar la condena del pasado, trataba de suplantar el hermano perdido con el amigo encontrado, les protegía cuidaba, soportaba y reñía cuando era necesario tratando de hacer su papel de hermano mayor, aunque fuera un completo desastre ya que consentía la mayoría de las cosas de sus amigos.

Sin embargo a pesar de lo amble que James pudiera ser con sus amigos, con las demás personas era un completo arisco, con las demás personas seguía siendo el frívolo egoísta chiquillo niño de tres años, inclusive entre sus amigos seguía teniendo actitudes sumamente arrogantes, como si parte de su ser no se hubiera arrepentido de nada y quisiera seguir siendo el niño mimado que desprecio un hermano, ¿pero porque? .¿Porque James era así? Acaso era en verdad un ser frívolo y egoísta o sencillamente era una mascara para ocultar la verdadera sensibilidad de su ser.

Sirius por otro lado es tan…duro e indiferente con los demás porque jamás en la vida le han ensañado a demostrar afecto, ¿para que demostrar cariño si solo recibirá una bofetada como respuesta? Para que amar a alguien que solo le despreciara, no puede tomar a nadie en serio, porque nadie lo a tomado a él en serio, además teme ser lastimado, va de chica en chica buscando el amor maternal que nunca tuvo, buscando en ellas la figura que debe representar el amor, (no importando que sea un amor falso e iluso) aunque también la mayoría de las jóvenes solo lo usa para sentir cinco segundos de fama, aquello también es crueldad, ¿Cómo combatir la herida de un corazón, con la mas pura crueldad y frivolidad del mundo popular?

Por otro lado él, bueno…estaba claro porque el contraste de su personalidad, de ser un joven aventurero, impulsivo, curioso y metiche, pasar a ser el tranquilo y pasivo prefecto Remus Jhon Lupin, es obvio que buscaba limpiar su error con la obediencia que hace años debió de tener, evitando así aquel destino fatal, aunque eso ahora no servia de nada ya que lo pasado, pasado, lo hecho, hecho así de simple, y no había nada que pudiera cambiarlo.

Y sin embargo desde que había conocido a James, Sirius y Peter, no había escatimado en hacer travesuras, quizás algunas veces no estuviese de acuerdo con ello pero siempre se veía involucrado en ese tipo de cosas, seria que en realidad solo tenia un poco de miedo a volver a ser el de antes, y que al igual que James una parte de su ser nunca se había arrepentido de ser tan impulsivo y temerario.

Peter por otro lado era un chiquillo tan callado y tímido que algunas veces daba miedo ya que nunca se sabia como iba tomar las cosas, era alguien que tenia mucho que decir y sin embargo nunca lo hacia, siempre dejaba que los demás decidieran por él, dejándose llevar por la corriente, muchas veces aquello estaba bien, mejor dicho no era mal visto sin embargo para la mente y cuerpo de la persona que se quedaba callada era sumamente malo, el no expresar tales sentimientos le llevaba a hacer cosas malas o sencillamente erróneas, el silencio era el peor de los castigos así como el máximo poder, a todo esto sobre Peter, Remus se preguntaba, ¿Cuál era el motivo de Peter para ser tan callado e introvertido? Todo tenia un porque y esa noche lo habían descubierto.

Black-eyed, black-eyed  
Black-eyed, black-eyed (x2)  
Broken home  
Black-eyed  
Broken home  
Black-eyed (x2)

Todo….tenia un porque…si todo tenia un porque entonces ¿Qué significaba ser un merodeador? . ¿Por qué serlo? . ¿Para que? En principio de cuentas, se tenia se saber que era un merodeador que representaba.

Un merodeador representaba la escala máxima de la perfección, según las palabras de los demás, un merodeador era significado de belleza, inteligencia y simpatía, merodeadores los chicos perfectos para todo ¿Y cual es el significado de la perfección? Significaba, significada no tener ningún error, ninguna mancha, ninguno pecado, buscaban la gloria para olvidar el horror interno y pasado que yacía con ellos desde hacia mucho tiempo, ese era el único significado que el le encontraba, o mejor dicho porque se adaptaba muy bien a sus casos, por ejemplo él quería ser el chico modelo para que sus padres se sintiera orgulloso y supieran que obedecía la mayoría de las reglas, que era prefecto porque tenia un "no se que" que le hacia superior a los demás.

Sirius por su parte, el joven "perfecto" ya que su indómito cuerpo de dios griego le daba la distinción entre la bola del montón, las chicas lo amaban por montones, es decir tenia a las mujeres a sus pies, aunque…de la que quisiera tener un poco de cariño maternal le ignoraba y maltrataba terriblemente.

James, buscaba ser el "chico" perfecto en todos los aspectos, para que sus padres creyeran que cubría todos los requisitos y así no hacerles sentir el vació de un hijo perdido, además de lo antes mencionado.

En cuanto a Peter…ese era todo un misterio sin resolver, ya que desconocía sus motivos, sus anhelos y aspiraciones…era como las tazas que se leían en adivinación, por más significado que las líneas finas y ambiguas o manchones pudieran significar para uno, siempre resultaban tener otro significado.

--

Torrence entro al compartimiento de los chicos.

"**Torry"** dijo Remus alegremente

"**Me canse de leer el documental de Durmstrang, ¿Sabían que llevan capas muy gruesas como uniforme? Le dan mucha importancia a las artes oscuras, que terror, en "Corazón de bruja" no paran de comentar lo hoscos que son los muchachos de Durmstrang ¿Tiene idea de porque los periódicos están haciendo reportajes sobre las escuelas? En fin no tiene importancia a decir verdad no podía aguantar a Sita con su mala leche, así que…vine a divertirme un poco"** comento la joven frescamente

"**Venga que entraste al lugar correcto, aquí solo hay diversión….y chicas y chicos guapos"** dijo Sirius con bamboleo

La joven sonrió divertida, se acerco a la ventana y la abrió completamente dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento entrar al compartimiento que azoto las cabelleras sueltas.

"**Lo huelen"** murmuro la joven cerrando los ojos "**Es aire veraniego…es suave y liviano, lleno de susurros, cargado de sentimientos, es el aire de la libertad"**

Lo jóvenes miraron a la joven un tanto desconcertados, sin embargo le regalaron una suave sonrisa.

"**Tenemos que vernos en vacaciones"** comento de pronto la joven

"**Me gustaría que fueras a mi casa a mediados de agosto"** dijo James sonriendo "**O quizás un poco antes, para que conozcas a mi familia, todos nos reuniremos por esas fecha"**

"**Por supuesto, encantada de ir"** dijo Torrence sonriendo "**Sirius tengo que pedirte un favor"** dijo la chica de pronto volviéndose a Sirius "**Mi madre me llevara a varias pasarelas de modas, ¡Tienes que venir conmigo! Ten encantara, puedo presentarte a las modelos"**

"**Eh….no, lo se…no te prometo nada"** murmuro Sirius tristemente

Torrence miro al joven que dejo de sonreír y puso un semblante muy serio casi triste, miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió de ver sonrisas forzadas.

"**¿Qué…?"**

"**Torry….en menudo lugar te venimos a encontrar"** dijo Alexander Fontela frescamente "**Una cosita así de chiquita te esta buscando…tiene un mal genio"** dijo el joven sonriendo galantemente

"**Tu nunca aprenderás la lección, ¿Qué le has hecho a Lilian?"** pregunto Torrence

"**¿Yo?"** pregunto la joven fingiendo desconcierto "**Nada…quizás…mas de lo normal, de cualquier forma ya te dije lo que te tenia que hacer ahora me voy, nos vemos…Señores"** dijo Alex despidiéndose de Torrence y haciéndoles una burlona reverencia a los merodeadores

"**Será mejor ir a ver a Lily con ese encima de ella…"** murmuro la joven

Torrence se esfumo del lugar en pocos segundos, entonces los merodeadores quedaron en un extraño silencio, se miraron los uno a los otros tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar, por mas de una hora no las encontraron y cuando finalmente el tren se paro y el humo dejo de salir de sus entrañas, tres ¡Kabum! Consecutivos, les devolvió la sonrisa a los labios.

Para los comunes londinenses que esa tarde rondaban por la estación les fue bastante extraño ver como un tropel de jóvenes adolescentes, salían huyendo despavoridos del lugar con sus histéricos padres detrás de ellos, era quizás una nueva manifestación.

Sirius y James fueron los últimos en bajar del tren, eran…¡libres! Bueno relativamente, estaban por volver a sus casas, sujetos a un horario caprichoso cuya única obediencia correspondía a sus deseos y tenates.

James se estiro como gato soltando un largo y tendido bostezo.

"**Bueno compañeros"** dijo el joven roncamente, comenzando el monologo de líder "**Se que esa separación será difícil, pero…espero que reflexionen durante sus vacaciones y…y se llenen de frescas ideas, para hacer ¡muchas travesuras! El próximo año"** termino de decir el joven sonriente

Remus miro a James unos segundos para finalmente poner los ojos en blanco…ese nunca cambiaria.

"**Estaré muy ocupado"** comento Sirius seriamente

James sonrió divertido "**Yo no lo creo, sabes…lo he estado meditando y tengo un plan"** entonces sucedió algo de lo mas común entre los jóvenes, Remus bufo al no poder penetrar la barrera mental de esos dos, aquellas miradas llenas de picardía, esa maldita sonrisa de triunfo certero, se estaban comunicando por telepatía segura.

Sea como sea, la palabra "plan" había sonado escalofriantemente aterradora de los labios de James, cada vez que decía aquello acompañado de todos aquellos gestos, solo significaba que era algo sumamente descabellado, y que probablemente tenia por objetivo el completo y rotundo desbordamiento de la situación.

"**Solo tengo tres días"** dijo Sirius cargando su equipaje y su lechuza negra

"**Mas que suficiente, ya esta todo listo"** comento James sonriendo "**Nos vemos pronto"**

Sirius frunció el ceño ante aquella fría y ruda despedida, pero cuando giro la vista hacia la izquierda, torció los labios al ver al elfo domestico de los Black y su señora de hierro mirando a Sirius con un gesto desagradable.

"**Pronto nos veremos"** asintió el joven sin mas

Segundos después de que Sirius se esfumara por entre la gente, la frágil y dulce madre de Remus apareció llevándose consigo a su hijo, lo mismo sucedió con Peter y su familia, James suspiro pesadamente antes de que una mano fría le tocara el hombro

"**Tu"** gruño el joven

"**Malcriado"** soltó la mujer "**Jugamos una partido de Gobstone y perdí, me toco venir por el mocoso insulso, andando a casa…es tarde, tus padres tiene mucho que hacer, al igual que tu"**

James siguió en silencio a la figura que caminaba delante de él con una mascada sobre su faz, siempre tenia que ser tan dramática, ¡era la reina del dramatismo! Miro a su alrededor, había pocos estudiantes de Hogwarts por el lugar, se despidió de varias de sus admiradoras entre bufidos de exasperación de su acompañante, sonrió ante la idea de estarle molestando, cuando se despidió por enésima vez de la jovencita de Ravenclaw cuyo nombre había olvidado encontró a la chica que andaba buscando.

"**Que pases buenas vacaciones Evans, aunque...sin mi serán tan, pero tan patéticas"** dijo James susurrándole al oído a la pelirroja que espera seguramente a sus familiares

"**Oh Potter, ¡eres un descarado! Lárgate de mi vista y déjame tranquila"**

"**Se que me extrañaras fierilla, te guardare una cita en mi agenda"** dijo James altivamente

"**Métetela por el culo"** gruño por ultimo la joven antes de salir huyendo del lugar

"**A que esa comió picante"** dijo la joven que se encontraba de espaldas a James

"**¿Acaso no te quieren en casa Heaney?"** pregunto James con fastidio

"**No se porque te encanta complicártela con ella, teniendo a varias a tus pies"**

"**Será porque detesto a las fáciles como tu Sita"** dijo James indiferente

"**Pues eso no lo parece, cuando…"** dijo Sita acercándose lentamente a James

"**Se que le has estado molestando, no me agradas"** gruño el joven

"**Pues eso no lo decías en la intimidad"** contesto Sita molesta

"**Sabes perfectamente que solo te usaba"** dijo James fríamente

La cara de Sita se convirtió en una completa loza de piedra "**Nunca le ganaras a S.W. ni siquiera Alexander a podido sacárselo del corazón"** espeto la joven secamente antes de dar media vuelta

"**¿S.W.? ¡Ey Sita!"** exclamo James de pronto

"**Muévete que no tengo tu tiempo"** dijo la mujer que le acompañaba

"**Pp…"**

"**Oh ya tendrás chicas con quienes jugar en casa Jimmy"** le dijo la mujer empujándolo fuera de Kings Cross

"**¡Abuela!"** se quejo el chico mientras se mezclaba con el gentío que avanzaba velozmente por las calles de Londres.

Un viento soplo fuertemente por el lugar, las hojas de los árboles limitados de espacio se removieron andando por las calientes aceras del mundo muggle, los cristales brillan intensamente bajo el extenuante sol que estaba en todo su esplendor, la calidez del ambiente del lugar reconfortaba hasta al mas viejo de los corazones, un olor a flores frescas se esparció por toda la calle, dos jovenzuelos retozaban por la tienda de sodas mas cercana, se dieron varios roces descarados en pleno publico y finalmente se tomaron de las manos….ahhh había llegado la época de romance ilimitado, los susurros de amantes empedernidos, la época del éxtasis desenfrenado, calor y pasión…que bella combinación, si duda el verano estaba por comenzar.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

WWWeee! Haciendo un hecho maratónico, robándole tiempo al sueño escribí este capi…la verdad es que en este momento que escribo las notas de autora me siento sumamente cansada, 8 horas de servicio social matan a cualquiera, he terminado el cole lo cual me da un poco mas de tiempo y solo me resta una semana mas de servicio social al menos por este periodo, ya que en enero pienso, que solo cubriré unas 40 o 30 por mas...¡480! hrs de servicio son un dolor de cabeza.

En fin, dejando a lado mis penas, paso al capi…u.u fue un capi bastante pesado de escribir, por todo el profundo contenido que lleva, pero me agrado escribirlo, porque por fin digo en verdad muchas cosas de los chicos…aunque es solo una pequeña parte de la historia, ¡¡viene el verano para los chicos! Estará todo muy divertido, conoceremos a nuevos personajes que le darán vida a la historia y tendremos muchas sorpresas mas.

Oh es verdad olvidaba mencionarlo, este es el penúltimo capitulo de la temporada Hide Secret Time, esta historia….esta compuesta por 3 temporadas, la primera cuyo nombre es Hide Secret Time, la segunda…cuyo titulo aun no decido y la 3 de nombre Imperfectly Perfect, cada una corresponde a un año del colegio de los muchachos, es decir que nos falta muuuccchhho por leer, pero no crean que la historia se hará muy pesada, ¡para nada! ¡Cada vez mas se pondrá mas interesante!

Puedo dar ejemplos de ello, como ¿Quién es S.W.?. ¿Qué sabe Sita?. ¿Cuál es el verdadero objetivo de Alexander? ¿Qué sucederá ahora que Torrence se lleva tan bien con los chicos? ¿Cuál es esa reunión de la que tanto habla James?. ¿Qué se trae entre manos James?. ¿Qué tal Snape? . ¿Por qué pedirle a Lily una cita? . ¿sucederá?. ¿James no se enterara? ¡Hay muchas intrigantes que responder y mucho finc por delante!

Así que esperando que me dejen reviews….¡denme un poco de ánimos! y no tardarme tanto en escribir el siguiente capì, se despide cortésmente su escritora

Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

No me pertenecen las canciones de "Stray!", opening de Wolf´s Rain, "Barco a Venus" de Mecano ni "Black eyed" de Placebo, así mismo los personajes principales son obra de J.K. Rowling

**Reviews**

¡Vaya que son difíciles para dejar reviews! Notoriamente me gustaría recibir mas…¡me encanta leer opciones! Sin embargo me conformo con que sigan leyendo la historia, jump…el punto no era reclamarles -! Veamos…como verán ha puesto una nueva forma para contestar reviews a aquellos que son autoras o autores, así pues… a aquellos a quienes pueda contestar directamente así lo are…aunque aun no se muy bien el funcionamiento de esto…nn sin embargo aquellos reviews que son anónimos los seguiré contestando desde la historia, no me espantan con eso…de que borraran mi historia y no se que jaladas mas…me encanta comunicarme con mis lectores…así que dejen y no sean malitos, jump…aclarados los puntos…proseguiré a contestar los reviews

**The angel of the dreams:** jejeje, weno sepi, los chicos son un tanto infantiles, pero con el tiempo aprenderán la lección, les espera un largo camino, (un poco duro para algunos U.U, pero no digo mas….;P) y ya vez…que Moony no fue empujado por las escaleras…XD, en fin…espero que hayas disfrutado de este capi.

**Tomoe:** mi querida y vieja amiga, espero que te encuentres bien, que yo….toi muerta, en fin…los poderes de las chicas….jajajaja, sepi es un punto muy delicado e intrigante, ¡buena observación! Ah cada vez te haces experta en eso de tocar puntos sensibles…esas sondeando bien las cosas, XD, Lily ¿la mujerzuela de Potter? Uuuhhh….un tema extasiante, me parece que la chica aun esta un poco verde en ese asunto, no quiere serlo, sin embargo la manera en la que reacciona no es la correcta ¿me apoyas? En fin…solo puedo decir que la situación L+J va a dar mucho de que hablar, ya que Lily es una persona completamente desconcertante, no se sabe nunca que se puede esperar de ella, en cuanto a las chicas…amp, si bien no llevan una buena relación no quiere decir que no se quieran…pero es un punto muy importante, si seguirán o no siendo amigas…es un tema que en el 6 curso se resolverá, ¡punto sensible de nuevo!

S.W. 0 y van 3, excelente…es un personaje….critico, muy pendiente de lo que se diga de él, si bien rosa chinensis y fluspurus…tiene una gran conexión, con S.W. no mucha, pero si la tiene, oohh….admiro tus descubrimientos, ¡Estas dando el los puntos importantes amiga!

Y espero sinceramente que te haya gustado este capi…que deja muchísimas preguntas mas abiertas y de las pautas para futuros misterios ¡¡¡¡yyyeeeppppiii!

**MabruBlack:** espero que mi respuesta por medio de botón "reply" te haya llegado de no ser así…avísame please.

Orgullosa Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana


	11. Summer Love

Capitulo 11: Summer Love

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_Estamos locos de atar  
Somos trovadores que en tu ciudad  
Damos pinceladas de color  
A tu gris realidad"_

"_Hasta que el cuerpo aguante"_

_Mago de Oz_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Cerro la puerta firmemente, haciendo caso omiso del grito histérico que desde adentro se escuchaba, un ruido estridente resonó por el viejo callejón, avanzo lentamente hasta la hermosa motocicleta resplandeciente con el asiento cubierto de cuero, se monto en ella sintiendo el cuerpo temblar, sus manos se posaron sobre el manubrio con nerviosismo, cerro los ojos fuertemente meditando en lo que acaba de hacer, el suave ronroneo de un móvil de dos ruedas a su alrededor le obligo a abrir los ojos, la mirada de color arandano le inspiro confianza, así mismo le incito a seguirle, el joven de corazón rebelde avanzo hasta el final del viejo callejón, Sirius apretó los labios fuertemente, respiro profundamente y de un solo jalón encendió la motocicleta.

La vibración del motor bajo sus pies, el estridente sonido de un motor de doce caballos de fuerza, la sensación del suave viento colándose por el lugar, y ese olor…ese olor a hogar, le dieron fuerzas para continuar su camino, sin meditarlo ni un segundo mas hizo avanzar el móvil hasta la salida.

James sonrió aliviado, ya había dado el paso mas difícil, lo demás…lo demás era el camino hacia la libertad, con un simple gesto zalamero le hizo entender a su hermano que irían contra el viento, Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa de complicidad, piso el acelerador a fondo por varios segundos.

La puerta del numero 12 de Grimmaul Place se abrió estrepitosamente saliendo de ella una mujer completamente histérica, ambos jóvenes se miraron con asombro, James tuvo miedo de que todo aquello terminara, sin embargo Sirius rió divertido dando rienda suelta al vértigo y la velocidad.

James maldijo en voz baja, ¡Sirius le estaba tomando la delantera! En menos de quince segundos James le dio alcance compartiendo la emoción de la libertad.

"**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUUU"** grito el joven

La gran velocidad hacia correr la adrenalina sobre su cuerpo, su corazón latía fuertemente, sus emociones bullían rápidamente haciéndole sentir extraño mareos placenteros, dio vuelta en la siguiente cuadra siguiendo muy de cerca a su amigo, las cosas pasaban a gran velocidad, las casas, las personas, los sentimientos, todo….todo pasaba al pasado a tan gran velocidad que apenas si le deba tiempo de recopilar todo, se sentía por primera vez libre y eso…eso le hacia…sentir una gran emoción, era libre de todas las cadenas que le ataban al pasado, su amigo se le adelanto por varios metros y el joven piso aun mas el acelerador, la velocidad fue aun mas vertiginosa que de costumbre, miro hacia ambos lados de la calle, estaba vacía, el joven sonrió y jalo el manubrio hacia si, parándose sobre una sola rueda, la cosa se veía peliaguda, a la velocidad a la que iba se sentía como montado en un caballo salvaje, las cosas estaban…tan bien, volvió a bajar a dos ruedas y siguió su camino,

Ambos jóvenes iban un lugar distante, hacia un rumbo incierto, volando…como pétalos al viento

"…**.esta mañana hubo una persecución con dos jóvenes desconocidos, la policía no logro darles alcance"**

"**¿Era un robo?" **pregunto la señora preocupada

"**Para nada" **murmuro la pelirroja "**Solo querían multarlos, por, ir a gran velocidad"**

"**Ah, vaya menos mal"** dijo la señora Evans limpiando la mesa

La joven miro las escenas, divertida, le gustaba el vértigo que producían las motocicletas, lastima que sus padres no querían comprarle una…era demasiado desenfrenada como darles la confianza, Lily Evans, era amante de los deportes extremos, el año pasado cuando fueron a esquiar, ella se paso gran parte del viaje en la enfermería, "es que el skating board era genial" fue la excusa que dio la joven, Lily tomo las llaves de su casa

"**Esta noche hay cena con Vernon, por favor, compórtate y no menciones nada de tu anormalidad"** dijo Petunia de pronto de mala leche

"**No te preocupes, no llegare, a tu estúpida cena"** le gruño la joven

"**Mucho mejor"** dijo Petunia "**y mañana"**

"**Mañana…yo ya no estaré aquí, hoy parto hacia….a ti no te incumbe" **dijo la pelirroja bruscamente Lily

"**Te cuidado cariño, papa dijo que podías tomar el auto nuevo, es un regalo por tus notas"** dijo la señora Evans sonriendo

"**Lo vez…"** Lily le saco la lengua a Petunia molesta "**Y no te traeré ninguno recuerdo"**

Petunia dio media vuelta indignada y subió a su cuarto a arreglarse, para su cena con Vernon, la pelirroja salio de su casa montándose en el automóvil reluciente de color blanco, el viento y el sol veraniego le sentaban de maravilla.

Avanzo unos cuantos metros alejándose de su casa lentamente se detuvo en la esquina de la cuadra meditando lentamente el camino que debía tomar, mientras meditaba aquello observo el buzón de color azul ultramarino con puntitos blancos, se le hacia estúpido, toda la vida se le hizo estúpido aquel buzón, miro la gran casa que tenia enfrente, nada que ver, la enorme casa de tres pisos estilo victoriano, no pegaba con aquel buzón infantil, olvidándose de aquello piso el acelerador suavemente para continuar su camino, había decidido que ruta utilizar, así bajo un sol resplandeciente la joven se alejo de la perfecta vida muggle.

00

La gran mansión estaba totalmente en silencio, los elfos limpiaban y se paseaban de un lado a otro ordenándolo todo.

"**Wigfrid" **grito la señora de pelos canosos

"**Si mi señora" **dijo un elfo haciendo una gran reverencia con la que toco su nariz e suelo

"**Wigfrid, ¿Dónde esta mi nieto?"** pregunto la señora

"**El joven Potter, salio, no dijo a donde"** respondió el elfo

"**Ah, vaya….bueno, has encontrado ya sabes que"** le pregunto la señora

"**No mi señora, el joven Potter, ha hechizado su cuarto, nosotros los elfos, no podemos entrar en este"** dijo Wigfrid

"**Muy inteligente"** murmuro la señora

"**¿Algo mas se le ofrece?"** le pregunto el elfo

"**No, puedes seguir con tus labores"** dijo la señora indiferente

El elfo hizo una referencia y salio, la señora de cabellos canosos, camino por los largos y confusos pasillos de la mansión Potter

"**¡¡¡Edward Henry Gleen Potter! ¿¿¡¡tu permitiste que tu hijo que?"** grito la señora Potter

"**Carlina ¿Qué son esos gritos?" **pregunto la mujer

"**Oh Margot, su hijo, mando a su hijo por Sirius Black"** dijo Carlina

"**Ah, si es verdad…pensé que seria eso dentro de una semana"** dijo Margot indiferente

"**Pues, se supone, pero…no iba a permitir que el chico fueran enviado a ya saben donde" **dijo Henry indiferente

"**¿Lo sabias Margot?"** pregunto Carlina

"**Si, bueno…Jimmy me lo comento en cuando llego aquí" **dijo Margot

"**¿Y a mi que?" **chillo indignada la señora Potter

"**Pues….supuso que…te alterarías un poco"** dijo Henry

"**Y como no iba a serlo"** grito Carlina

"**Mira cariño, ya te explique sus motivos y…"**

"**Y tu no perderías oportunidad, para restregarle algo a Ian Ganímedes Black ¿verdad?" **grito Carlina

"**Es chico me cae bien y es…una crueldad lo que le hacen" **dijo Henry "**Y si también….Ganímedes…bueno…seria muy divertido ver la cara verde que pone"**

"**Potter tenias que ser"** murmuro Carlina

"**Amor, no te enojes, además Jamie tendrá con quien jugar"** dijo Henry

"**Hablas como si tu hijo fuera un chiquillo de cinco años"** gruño Carlina

"**A veces lo es"** murmuro Margot

"**Ese no es el punto, y bien, al menos ya le prepararon el cuarto al pobre chico"** dijo Carlina

"**Esto…Jamie dijo que se encargaría de eso"** dijo Henry y Carlina lanzo un bufido

"**Olvidas que tu hijo es incapaz de hacerse cargo hasta de su propia ropa"** dijo Carlina "**Gomulka"**

Un fuerte chasquido sonó y apareció un elfo "**Si mi ama"** dijo el elfo

"**Ve a preparar el cuarto vació que esta a lado del cuarto de James, pronto se quedara con nosotros el joven Black"** dijo Carlina

"**Si mi ama"**

"**Y después….después veremos**" dijo Carlina

"**Lo que usted ordene"**

El elfo desapareció en un chasquido

"**Bueno…supongo que será toda una novedad, un Black….en la reunión de los Potter"**

"**Tendrás mucho de que hablar con tus amigas de ajedrez"** dijo Henry "**Y también…en tus clases de pociones"**

Carlina se encogió de hombros, Margot miro a ambos cónyuges, después de tantos años, seguían discutiendo por todo, la señora respiro profundamente, mientras una lechuza entraba por los grande ventanales de la casa.

"**To: M. D. C. Potter"** murmuro Margot

"**¿De quien es?"** pregunto Carlina

"**From: J. P. L. Fouquet"** prosiguió Margot

La señora la abrió y sonrió.

"**Oh, que bien Jamie, podría conocer a su posible prometida"** dijo Margot

"**Dale con lo mismo, Margot, solo lograras que Jamie se asuste"** dijo Henry

"**Vamos, esta chica te gustara es toda una joya"** dijo Margot "**Yo misma la instruí, hace mucho tiempo en canto"**

Carlina se encogió de hombros "**James necesita sentar cabeza" **fue lo único que dijo Carlina y Henry protesto

La discusión en la sala de estar familiar de los Potter, se extendió minutos mas hasta que el ruido de cosas ensordecedoras, les llego a los oídos, parecía como si una manada de hipogrifos furiosos hubiera llegado.

"**¡¡¡YA ESTAMOS EN CASA!"** gritaron ambos jóvenes

Henry salio presuroso a vera los chicos seguidos de las dos mujeres.

"**Sirius" **le saludo Henry alegremente

"**Hola señor Edward, ¿todo bien?" **pregunto Sirius

"**De maravilla y cuéntame…como les fue" **comenzó Henry a hablarle familiarmente

"**De pelos"** contesto James

"**¡¡¡James!" **grito su madre y el chico sonrió inocentemente

"**Mami"** dijo James con la voz mas dulce de todo el universo

"**Estas castigado, y no le defiendas Henry, ahora escúchame muy bien jovencito, la próxima vez que me escondas algo serás tu el enviado a Shoadam"** le amenazo Carlina "**Y no es para que rías, ahora, limpia tu cuarto, quita tus hechizos y….y si no lo haces no saldrás de casa las próximas 5 semanas"**

"**Papa"** busco apoyo James en Henry que se encogió de hombros

"**No es culpa de James, es mia señora Potter"** dijo Sirius

"**Claro que no cariño, es de tus crueles padres, pero Lyncis….ya tendrá lo que se merece, igual Ganímedes, pero…ese no es el punto, además al cuarto de Jamie le hace falta un aseada y como el señor, soy todo un misterio no les permite la entrada los elfos ahora sufrirá las consecuencias, anda James tienes dos horas para acabar, el tiempo corre y no habrá postre"** le dijo Carlina

"**Margot"** murmuro James

"**Ah, no….será divertido verte" **dijo la venerable señora Potter

James se cruzo de brazos, enfadado y avanzo hacia su cuarto.

"**Hola, mi bella, hermosa, guapa, sensual y sexy Maggy"** dijo Sirius saludando a Margot con esa voz sensual característica en él

"**Hola Sirius, sigues siendo un encanto"** dijo Margot sonriendo

"**¿Y bien como fue?" **pregunto Henry

"**Pues…..comencemos, porque…"**

**--**

El sol de medio día se alzaba en el espejo retrovisor de la joven, anduvo por la carretera unas cuantas horas mas, doblo vuelta en un camino impersibible para los muggles, este camino estaba lleno de piedras y baches, el camino no fue nada agradable, la chica saltaba continuamente en su asiento, maldiciendo el camino y la falta de asfalto, de pronto todo se volvió liso, la calle de nuevo era lisa y el auto andaba sin problemas, había un enorme letrero con las letras escarlata brillante que decía Valle de Godric.

La pelirroja suspiro, avanzo poco a poco, y fue como entrar a una especie de callejón Diagon, solo que en vez de tiendas eran casas de magos completas las que se alzaban a su vista, niños jugando con escobas de juguetes, puffinkins, chiquillas que preparaban pociones en calderos, pelotas que botaban metros por arriba de la cabeza de los jóvenes, snitchs del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, pequeños grupos de chicas que jugaban a ponle la cola al dragón o atrapa al troll, y canciones infantiles que hablaban sobre animales mágicos, era como entrar en la dimensión desconocida, la joven siguió avanzando mientras que las miradas curiosas se posaban sobre ella, era raro ver un auto por esos rumbos, mas sin embargo los chicos que jugaban carreras aéreas montados sobre sus escobas, pasaron a su lado saludándole o acercándose para decirle un piropo, paso por un café muy mono en donde un grupo de chiquitas cotilleaban sobre las tendencias mas fashion del momento y se escuchaban canciones de los trasgos y las brujas de Macbeth, miro el papel de nuevo, la caligrafía no podía ser mas clara, decía Valle de Godric, calle Royal, privado numero 1, la joven miro los rústicos letreros con los que las calles eran adornadas, la calle Royal parecía no estar, Lily detuvo el auto unos momentos y se acerco a la joven de cabellos amatistas que en ese momento se enchinaba las pestañas con un hechizo.

"**¿Disculpa, la calle Royal?"** pregunto Lily amablemente

La joven le miro examinándola, hizo una mueca de desagrado y después torciendo la boca contesto

"**Al final de esta avenida, la reconocerás de inmediato"**

Lily le dio las gracias y siguió su camino, que chica tan mas rara, le recordó a Diva, tal vez…los que vivían ahí eran los ricos de pueblo que tenían unos hijos súper chupi, la joven negó con la cabeza, no quería encontrarse a la versión rural de James Potter o Sirius Black, eran vacaciones y quería descansar, suspiro y siguió su camino, paso las ultimas dos casas de la calle y continuo su camino, en seguida miro las rusticas verjas que parecían ser la entrada a la casa. Lily aparco el auto y bajo de el, las blancas zapatillas removieron la tierra, la pelirroja se sacudió el vestido, que era de una pieza, casi blanca excepto las la parte inferior que llegaba hasta las rodillas en donde el vestido era adornado con hermosos girasoles pintados a mano, que se encimaban uno sobre otro dando una espectacular juego óptico, la realidad, era que estaban pintados en un tema impresionista, la joven se subió el tirante delgado se le acababa de caer, lo ajusto un poco, se acomodo la cadena de plata en forma de rosa y dejo que el viento peinara un poco sus hermosos cabellos rojos, la pelirroja se acerco a la verja llena de hiedras y diminutas flores, la chica quito una hoja y pudo ver que entre tanta maraña, se esculpía un elegante P "_raro" _pensó la joven, empujo la verja con suavidad y esta cedió sin problema alguno, el paisaje se volvió borroso, la joven se asusto y para cuando el paisaje volvió a ser nítido, Lily pudo observar la enorme mansión de color blanco, con toques azules, la joven se llevo una mano a la boca, era como ver una casa de postal de campo, a lo lejos se veía a pequeñitos jugando, Lily sonrió, volvió a meterse al auto y entro observando las maravillas naturales que ahí se encontraban, se sintió un tanto emocionada, todo aquello era maravilloso, los chiquillos miraron el auto con interés pero enseguida volvieron a sus juegos, Lily detuvo el auto metros antes de llegar a la porche de la casa, era muy grande y hermosa, en un estilo entre clásico y victoriano, la joven miro todo fascinada, se bajo del auto se coloco el sombrero de paja que era adornado por 2 medianos girasoles y listones blancos, la joven saco un pañuelo blanco se limpio perfectamente las zapatillas, de nuevo se sacudió el vestido, se miro al espejo, elegante pero sencilla, Lily avanzo hacia la entrada sintiendo el corazón latirle en las manos, se paro enfrente de la puerta, busco con la mirada el timbre o la campanilla, y una P de oro blanco fungía como timbre, Lily miro la letra desconcertada, respiro profundamente y toco la letra con temor, el sonido estridente que produjo asusto a la chica que retrocedió unos pasos, las risa de los chicos le hizo dar media vuelta y mirarlos, los pequeños rieron de ella y le saludaron con la mano, Lily les devolvió el gesto desconcertada, un pequeño volaba montado sobre una escoba mas grande que el mismo, tenia enrollada la bandera de Gryffindor, la pelirroja parpadeo y sacudió con vigor la cabeza, alucinaba, los murmullos provenientes del interior de la casa la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

"**Jackie, cuantas veces tengo que decirlo la puerta esta abierta"** gruño la voz del joven

La chica parpadeo de nuevo….esa voz se le hacia familiar

"**Oh pero que linda…ninfa, te has perdido ¿pequeña?"** pregunto otro joven

La chica dio media vuelta y…

"**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

El sonido de una cosa cayendo pesadamente se escucho seguido de un jarrón de porcelana rompiéndose, la chica se levanto a dolorida, los polvos Flu no eran su transporte preferido, se levanto y se pego con la parte alta de la chimenea, se sobo la cabeza con delicadeza, se sacudió la capa varias veces, hasta que quedo mas o menos limpia, la puerta se abrió y un señor de cara afable y cabellos tremendamente desordenados le saludo.

"**Hola linda"** dijo el hombre

"**Buenas tardes mi nombre es…"**

¡Crash, ambos se encaminaron al lugar en donde provenía el ruido

"**¡¡¡TU!"** gruñeron dos chicos a la vez señalándose mutuamente

"**Vera"** dijo Torrence desconcertada

"**Torrence y…"**

"**¿¡Remus?" **murmuro Torrence

El joven las miro desconcertado y después miro al hombre que acompañaba a Torrence, el señor miraba divertido la escena

"**¿Qué haces aquí?"** pregunto Vera molesta

"**¿Tu que haces aquí?"** dijo Remus

"**A ti que te importa" **le contesto Vera inmediatamente

"**¡¡¡Potter eres un completo idiota!"** se escucharon los dulces gritos de una dulce joven

"**¡Ay!"**

El señor frunció el ceño y camino hacia el vestíbulo de su casa, los chicos le siguieron, Remus estaba seguro de haber escuchado la dulce voz de la pelirroja favorita de los merodeadores, dieron media vuelta y…..

"**Eh linda…no te cabres, tan rápido, al fin y al cabo tu tienes la culpa"** dijo Sirius divertido

"**Cada día me sorprendes cada vez mas Black"** dijo Lily furiosa

"**Yo se que soy todo un espectáculo"** dijo Sirius altivamente

"**Si para idiotas como ustedes comprenderán"** le contesto la joven

"**A que esta come picante todos los días"** murmuro Margot a Remus y este asintió con fuerza

"**No es mi problema que no captes el sentido de las palabras"** protesto James mientras se sobaba la mejilla

"**Ja ja ja te crees que soy tan retrazada como Pettigrew"** chillo Lily furiosa

"**Oye, no insultes a Wormtail" **le dijo Sirius

Margot tosió secamente atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes que voltearon a verle inmediatamente, y dejaron de discutir

"**¡Buenas tardes!"** les saludo Lily propiamente

"**Buenas tardes"** dijeron Margot y Henry a la vez

Antes de seguir cualquier interrogatorio Margot invito a las chicas a pasar a la sala ante las protestas de los jóvenes, cuando el té estaba servido y caliente, Margot y Henry se sentaron con las jóvenes que miraban asesinamente a los tres chicos

"**Veo que se conocen"** dijo Margot

"**Por desgracia"** chillaron los 6 chicos

"**Excelente"** dijo Henry divertido

Los chicos miraron al señor ellos no le veían la gracia

"**Jump, ¿sus nombres?"** pregunto Margot

Las chicas sonrieron

"**Mi nombres es Vera Trenmayne"** dijo la chica de ojos celestes

"**Oh, hija de la Jefa del departamento del control y regulación de Criaturas Mágicas"** dijo Henry y Vera asintió levemente

"**Mi nombre es Torrence Zide"** dijo la joven de ojos negros profundos

"**Ah, si tu madre debe de ser la diseñadora de las nuevas túnicas de las Holyhead Haripies y tu padre es Timoty, un gran tipo"** comento Margot y Torrence asintió con una sonrisa "**¿Y tu pequeña?"**

"**Mi nombres es Lilian Marianne Evans"** dijo la joven muy educadamente

Henry y Margot forzaron sus mentes, sin poder recordara nada

"**Vengo de familia muggle" **dijo Lily azorada

"**¿Muggle?"** pregunto Henry sorprendido y Lily asintió levemente "**Fantástico hace años que no tenemos nadie aquí con conocimientos muggles, fascinante"**

Margot miro a la joven y después dirigió una mirada a los chicos, estos asintieron con pesar

"**Ah, vaya….ya se quienes son"** dijo Margot divertida "**Mi nombre es Margot Dryas…"** Lily soltó y leve sonido, del cual después se arrepintió

"**Lo siento" **dijo Lily

"**No hay cuidado"** dijo Margot mirando a la joven con curiosidad sus movimientos la hacían muy similares ah

"**Disculpe"** dijo Lily levemente

"**Si querida" **pregunto Margot

"**¿Es usted Dryas Carmilla Geloende?"** pregunto Lily

"**Esa misma" **dijo la mujer altivamente

"**¡Ah!" **dijo Lily sorprendía "**Es un honor conocerla"**

Margot parpadeo podría ser que

"**Yo estudie en el Flospurus de Glasgow" **le explico Lily

"**Ah maravilloso, siempre quise entrar ahí, pero mi don era la música, dime querida cual fue tu máximo en ese colegio" **pregunto Margot

"**Mm, era Odette en el Lago de los cisnes"** dijo Lily "**Del festival anual"**

"**¡Ah!"** dijo Margot asombrada "**Maravilloso, tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien"**

Los jóvenes lanzaron un leve gruñido

"**Que modales son esos jovencitos**" les regaño Margot "**Fantástico, es maravilloso conocer a una jovencita como tu, ¿Qué mas cuéntame?"**

"**Pues, era Gisell, Carmona, Coppelia, Aurora, interprete muchos papeles"** dijo Lily

"**Maravilloso, maravilloso"** repitió de nuevo Margot "**Tienes que mostrarnos, pronto, pronto, es un honor recibirte en esta, la casa de Potter"**

"**¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡QUE?"** exclamaron las chicas, Henry y Margot parpadearon ante la expresión de horror de las jóvenes

"**Si acaso no les había dicho, esta es la casa de los Potter"**

"**O séase….mi casita"** dijo James

"**Si pequeño Jamie, también"** dijo Margot

"**Oh no….creo que nos hemos equivocado de lugar"** murmuro Vera

"**Yo también opino lo mismo"** dijo Torrence

Las tres chicas sacaron el pergamino que les había sido entregado y lo leyeron en voz alta.

"**Están en la dirección correcta"** les anuncio Carlina "**¡Bienvenidas sean!"**

Las jóvenes miraron a la bella dama que entraba en ese momento de cabellos largos castaño claro y ojos profundamente cafés, igual a los de James

"**Hola"** le dijo James

"**Hola Carlina"** le saludaron Sirius y Remus

"**Ah los niños de la casa"** dijo Carlina en son de burla

Los tres jóvenes sonrieron abiertamente con caras de ángeles, que pusieron verde la cara de las chicas

"**Yo soy Carlina Beatriz Marie Potter"** dijo la señora Potter

"**O séase mi mami**" dijo James divertido

"**Edward Henry Gleen Potter"** dijo Henry sonriendo "**Padre de James"**

Las jóvenes forzaron una sonrisa, acababan de entrar a la boca de los lobos….

"**Ah, es verdad, Margot, acaba de llegar estar señorita"**

"**¡Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes!"** dijo la dulce voz de la joven

"**¿Sundory?"** dijeron los chicos mirando a las jóvenes

"**Buenas tardes joven Potter, Black y Lupin" **dijo Sundory "**¡Ah! Veo que ya llegaron" **dijo Sundory dirigiéndose a las chicas

"**¿Sabias?"** le pregunto Lily

"**Bueno….no" **dijo Sundory suavemente

"**¡Ah mi niña, Sundory!"** dijo Margot

"**Buenas tardes Maggy"** dijo Sundory

"**¿La conocías abuela?" **le pregunto James

"**Si, la instruí personalmente en canto**" dijo Margot orgullosa

A Lily se le helo la expresión al escuchar la palabra "abuela"….la grandiosa, renombrada y exitosa, Margot Dyras Carmilla Gleonde, era….¡¡¡la abuela del imbécil de Potter!-_ Porque me odias tanto Dios -_pensó Lily inmediatamente

"**Así que veo que todos se conocen, ah que bien….tenemos en casa a las compañeritas de Jamie"** dijo Carlina sonriendo poniendo énfasis en la palabra Jamie

Las chicas sonrieron maliciosamente, mientras James ponía un gesto de fastidio, odiaba que le dijeran Jamie.

"**Dime algo Sundory, no vendrán las locas esas ¿verdad?"** el pregunto Sirius por lo bajo y Sundory sonrió

"**Felices vacaciones"** murmuro James sarcásticamente, chicas y chicos se miraron opinaban exactamente lo mismo

La hostilidad mutua que sentían los unos por los otros, se hizo patente en los siguientes días, sobre todo cuando llego Sita, Mia y Joseph, (hermano de Sita)

Las cosas se ponían peliagudas cada vez que dejan a los chicos solos, pues la sala corría el peligro de ser destruida en tres segundos, con heridas y chichones incluidos en el paquete, Margot y Henry se divertían viendo la pelea de los jóvenes, mientras Carlina no paraba de decir que así fue como comenzaron a salir ella y Henry, argumento que valía para que todos se hicieran los absisos y dejaran de discutir, por un lado, los elfos trabajaban mas por otro, la casa parecía estar llena de chiquillos menores de seis años, eso sin contar a los primos de James que eran autenticas bombas de tiempo, metiches hasta la medula, jugadores rudos natos y dinamitas explosivas, pero quien sin duda se llevaba el premio era James, quien de en balde tenia dieciséis años, Peter llego como lo había previsto Sirius una semana después, un día apareció sobre la mesa de centro del salón de baile, tuvo que ser rescatado por sus amigos de las manos asesinas de Mia y Sita.

Los chicos casi no veía a Sundory debido a que Margot se había empeñado a estar cerca de la joven día y noche presentándola con todos los familiar y empeñada en hacerle conocer toda la historia de los Potter, Lily también solía desaparecer repentinamente pues Sundory Margot y Lily se llevaban tan bien y compartían los mismos gustos en cuanto al arte, Margot sin lugar a dudas sentía curiosidad por saber sobre la vida de Lily aunque la joven sabia mantener ese aspecto fuera de las conversaciones.

Sundory era una niña excepcional, Margot lo sabia, pero había un no se que, que hacia que su atención se dirigiera hacia Lily, tal vez era que la joven le tenia peculiar inquina a James, o tal vez era al revés, se admiro de la capacidad de aprendizaje de Lily, su curiosidad por saber sobre el mundo mágico, su habilidad para mantener a su nieto a raya, sacarlo de sus casillas, hacerlo rabiar, perder la razón y hasta hacerlo divagar, tenia que aceptar que la joven tenia unas habilidades natas sorprendentes, cualquier chico estaría interesado en ella y no solo por su espectacular físico, ahora entendía porque nunca llego a ser una bailarina profesional y cada vez que hablan de ello, la joven prefería evitar el tema, sabia que cualquiera se fijaría en ella y el casanova James Potter no era la excepción, lo sabia.

Un tarde todos estaban afuera en el extenso jardín trasero de los Potter, Margot miraba desde el cuarto piso de la casa, era el lugar mas seguro para ver jugar a los "niños", el juego era…. "aurores y mortífagos" $$ Atrapados es el nombre original de este juego que consiste en que en un grupo numeroso se dividen en dos, mientras unos se esconden, los otros dan media vuelta y cuentan hasta…X numero (generalmente de 20 a 100 para dar chancee de esconderse) cuando termina el conteo, todos estos salen para atrapar a todos los integrantes del otro grupo, "atrapándolos" en una determinaba área que es vigilada por uno o varios integrantes, los "atrapados" pueden ser salvados si uno de sus amigos libre le toca la mano y no lo atrapan antes de siquiera poder salir, el juego acaba cuando todos los integrantes del otro bando son atrapados, entonces los papeles se intercambian, y así se va hasta que te canses) también se le suele dar el nombre policías y ladrones, por el hecho de "encarcelar" o "aprisionar" a los del otro bando en determinada área de ahí la idea del juego…para magos $$

"**Cuarenta y nueve y cincuenta"** terminaron de contra los chicos

Los grupos estaban divididos en chicas y chicos, se comprende el motivo, juntos no lograrían mas que matarse, en fin…

"**Haya vamos"** dijo Sirius divertido

El jardín de los Potter que generalmente solía estar cubierto por plantas, ese verano los chicos se había encargado de haber recreado un autentico campo de batalla, en donde las zanjas, la lucha en lodo y los campos dinamitados, estaban presentes…nada maligno, al menos solo raspones y chichones era lo máximo que se hacían, los cuatro jóvenes avanzaban por enfrente mientras que los mas chiquitos les seguían por detrás.

"**Padfoot" **dijo James en tono de general

"**Si mi capitán"** dijo Sirius

"**Ve con los Jeremy, Scot y Luis por la derecha"** le ordeno James

"**A la orden, chicos a la batalla"** dijo Sirius dirigiendo a los chiquillos por la derecha

"**Moony"** dijo James en el mismo tono

"**Si mi capitán"** dijo Remus burlonamente, James entrecerró los ojos mirando a Remus que aguantaba las ganas de reírse

"**Ve con Mickey, Joshua y Ruf por la izquierda"** le dijo James

"**A la orden mi capitán"** dijo Remus tomando el camino de la izquierda

"**Wormtail"**

"**Si mi capitán"** dijo Peter firmemente

"**Este chico me agrada, tu, Merlín, Bott y Switch cuiden la cárcel" **dijo James

"**Si mi capitán"** dijo Peter

"**Pero James"** chillo Bott, un chiquillo de cabellos dorados y tez blanca cubierta de lodo y fango en ese momento

"**Eres lento y te has raspado las rodillas, así que has tu mejor esfuerzo y no permitas que las chicas salgan de ese lugar"** dijo James firmemente

"**Si mi capitán"** dijo Bott contento "**Puedo agarrarme de las piernas de las jovencitas para que no se escapen" **pregunto Bott en voz baja

James miro al chiquillo y después dibujo en su rostro una mirada maligna "**Sssiiii" **dijo James imaginando cosas poco blancas "**Bien pensando, ahora a cuidar"**

Peter dio media vuelta y con los chiquillos se quedo de pie esperando que sus amigos trajeran a las presas

"**Barrel y Sock"** dijo James sonriendo

Los dos eran chiquillos cabecillas de sus pandillas, admiraban a James desde que tenían conciencia, James los consideraba como sus primos favoritos, maestros en el arte de engaño y las travesuras.

"**Por el frente"** dijo James avanzando

Los jovencitos siguieron a James orgullosos, la chica miro a los chicos desde arriba del árbol, su vista era aguda y escucho cuando uno de los chicos de Sirius se acercaba, trepo mas arriba y espero a que el joven desapareciera.

Un chillido agudo se escucho por el patio, fue el sonido de la guerra y la corredera, Margot miro como miles de puntitos avanzaban en mil y un direcciones hacia todos lados, las niñas corrían despavoridas mientras que los chiquillos las perseguían, tres chicos rodearon a Vera quien los burlo fácilmente y siguió su misión de salvar a las niñas, Sirius parecía árbol navideño con tanta chamaca que traía agarrada, a Sock le dieron un baño de lodo, cortesía de Mia, mientras Sita era rodeada por Barrel y Fedrick, la chica salto lo mas alto que pudo y los esquivo pero cuando toco tierra fue a dar de bruces al suelo pues Sock le metió el pie y una mina de gusamoco le exploto en la cara. Remus perseguía sin descanso a Torrence que corría como loca despavorida gritando y saltando, su loca carrera termino cuando choco contra Sirius y un montón de chiquillas, ocho fueron encerradas en ese momento, segundos después llego Sita que intentaba quitarse los gusamocos, Vera lo hizo bastante bien hasta que se le ocurrió cruzar el campo minado, se había salvado de muchas pero olvido que al final de este, la tierra era frágil y entonces cayó en el hoyo cortesía de Barrel, las chicas fueron a dar a la cárcel entre las risas de Remus y Peter, ambos recibieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero siguieron riendo, James miro detrás de las zarzas para ver si estaba alguna de las chicas, pero no hubo nada, el chillido Mia que huía de los locos jóvenes que la perseguían hizo sonreír al chico, James le había prometido enseñarles cosas de "Machos" si atrapaban a todas las Damon girls, las hojas que le cayeron en la cabeza le hicieron volver su vista hacia arriba, James miro con detenimiento el árbol.

"_Lárgate, lárgate, lárgate" _rogó Lily con el pensamiento

La joven estaba sentada en una frágil rama y quería cambiarse a otra, pero si lo hacia James se daría cuenta, la chica se pego lo mas que pudo al tronco del árbol y cerro los ojos esperando que aquel momento critico pasara, los chamacos seguía corriendo detrás de Mia, que los burlaba con facilidad, Sirius y Remus se unieron a la batalla

"**¡¡¡James!" **grito Sirius

El joven volvió su vista hacia Sirius, miro a Mia que corría despavorida en dirección hacia él, James avanzo un paso y…las ramas del árbol se movieron, y mas hojas le cayeron en la cabeza.

"**James" **chillo Remus que se levantaba del suelo y maldecía a su suerte

El joven ignoro a su amigo y se preparo para trepar al árbol, Sirius miro desconcertado como su amigo desaparecía tras el follaje del árbol, Lily colgaba de dos ramas y luchaba por recuperar el equilibrio, pero las hojas y las ramas no ayudaban mucho, James observo desde abajo, como la joven trepaba de nuevo en el árbol con fiereza naturalidad y se colocaba cual animal salvaje sobre el tronco observando hacia los lados, intentando visualizar a sus enemigos.

"**Siempre he dicho que el negro se ve muy sexy entre las piernas de las chicas" **comento James

La pelirroja miro al joven indignada y con la cara toda roja

"**Ho…el día de hoy las braguitas de Evans son de color negro…que interesante" **dijo James subiendo por el árbol

"**Eres un….cerdo" **dijo Lily nerviosa

"**Yo solo doy mi opinión sobre la lencería de mujer" **dijo James sonriendo

La joven torció los labios enojada

"**Te he dicho lo sexy que te vez cada vez que haces eso" **dijo James sensualmente

La pelirroja se asusto y se hizo hacia atrás, doblando sin querer mas la rama en la que estaba montada

"**Nunca e imaginado una…fantasía como esta" **dijo James "**¡Ay!"** la joven le lanzo una rama que se enredo en sus rebeldes cabellos

"**No te escaparas linda" **dijo James subiéndose en la misma rama que Lily

"**Loco, bájate de aquí" **dijo Lily asustada "**Nos vamos a caer"**

"**Pues…¿no se que movimientos piensas hacer?" **dijo James sonriendo y con los ojitos brillándole

"**Cerdo" **grito Lily

El joven se balanceo en la rama intentando no perder el equilibrio

"**¡Te voy atrapar!" **dijo James lanzándose sobre la joven

"**¡No Potter!" **grito Lily asustada

James cayó sobre Lily limpiamente y la inclinación de la rama les hizo sentir el vértigo al máximo

"**Tonto, imbécil, tarado, inútil, baboso, idiota, pendejo, cabrón" **le soltó Lily el rosario completo

"**Ggrrr, te escuchas muy sexy, las gatitas como tu me gustan, son salvajes en la cama" **dijo James sonriendo abrazando a la joven, besándole la nariz

"**No me toques" **le golpeo Lily en la cabeza "**Suéltame, Potter, bájame, suéltame"**

Los jóvenes comenzaron a pelear y discutir sobre el árbol, armando tremendo alboroto y llamando la atención de sus demás compañeros que esperaban a que James apareciera, por tanto todos miraron la inusual forma en la que el árbol se movía y la caída adelantada de las hojas, eso les obligo a ir a ver lo que sucedía.

"**¿Qué esta haciendo James y la señorita Evans?" **pregunto Sock

"**Nada apto para menores de edad" **dijo Sirius tapándole los ojos a Sock "**¡Ay!"**

"**Tarado"** le soltó Vera limpiamente

Sirius se adelanto y miro hacia arriba, mientras los demás le imitaban, las chicas gritaban asustadas, mientras que los chicos estaban emocionados ante el espectáculo y es que las peleas de esos dos siempre eran un espectáculo digno de ver.

"**Te mueres por mi nena" **le dijo James mientras esquivaba y atrapaba los brazos de la pelirroja

"**Sueñas, yo nunca…" **dijo Lily pero los jóvenes dejaron de forcejear cuando escucharon un sonido no muy grato

Los dos voltearon a ver hacia el tronco, la rama se estaba partiendo, bajo el peso de los dos

"**Muévete Potter" **dijo Lily empujando al chico

"**Deja de tocarme el trasero Evans" **chillo James

"**No te toque el trasero" **gruño Lily

"**Entonces que atrevida" **le contesto James

"**Patán" **grito Lily de nuevo golpeando a James

La rama volvió a crujir y la joven se asusto abrazando lo primero que encontró

"**Espera a que estemos en mi cuarto cariño" **dijo James

"**Idiota" **le dijo Lily alejándose de él

"**No seas tonta Evans" **dijo James tomándola por el brazo "**Solo lograras que…"**

El sonido que después se escucho fue terrorífico, los jóvenes de abajo se hicieron a un lado cuando vieron la rama descender con furia y caer al suelo pesadamente, esperaron a que los chicos también cayeran pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo.

James y Lily pendían de una rama delgada que apenas si les sostenía

"**La caída no será nada grata" **murmuro James mirando el piso que estaba debajo de él a unos cuantos metros

"**Tu tienes la culpa" **le golpeo Lily con las piernas

El bailoteo que hicieron los dos, rompió la rama, esta vez fueron los lentes de James lo que fueron a caer al suelo, pero el joven no cayó

"**Así te quería tener" **dijo James sonriendo

James pendía de la rama del árbol, mientras Lily se sostenía de él abrazándole por la cintura

"**Si no fuera porque…es necesario, no te tocaría" **dijo Lily

"**Dame un besito para estar pasándola mejor" **le dijo James

"**Serás idiota" **le golpeo Lily dándole cerca de las partes blandas

El chico contrajo la cara y el cuerpo dejándose vencer por el peso y descendieron otro tanto, esta vez, se lograron salvar solo por los buenos reflejos del joven que con una mano se agarro de una rama y con la otra abrazo a Lily para que esta no cayera, James grito pues el impacto que recibió su brazo fue tremendo.

"**¿Potter, estas bien?" **pregunto Lily

"**Si me das un besito estaré mucho mejor" **bromeo James

"**Si serás…" **murmuro Lily

"**Deja de quejarte y trepa" **le dijo James "**Que pesas mucho"**

Lily no le contesto y alzo su brazo para alcanzar la rama de la cual se sostenía James

"**Vamos…" **le dijo James cerrando los ojos ya no podrían soportar mucho mas

"**Es que no me puedo impulsar, necesito apoyarme de algo"**

"**Apóyate en mi" **le dijo James

"**Pero tu podrías"**

"**Sube y calla" **dijo James molesto

Lily dudo un poco, puso una mano en el hombro de James y se impulso, el chico volvió a quejarse, pero esta vez Lily ya había alcanzado la rama

"**Ya es…" **la joven miro hacia abajo en donde el rostro de James estaba justo en medio del regazo de la joven "**¡¡¡Guarro!"**

Lily golpeo a James este se quejo movió su mano y se soltó, Lily se movió y también perdió la rama de la cual se sostenía, el contacto con el suelo no fue muy grato, la joven se golpeo la cabeza duramente mientras el peso extra le saco el aire, para cuando la chica volvió a la realidad, sintió el peso de James sobre de ella, la chica se movió, pero este no se quejo

"**¡¡Potter! ¿¡Potter estas bien?"** pregunto Lily asustada

"**Ya sabia yo que soy muy importante para ti" **dijo James adolorido

James alzo su rostro y se encontró frente a frente con el de la pelirroja, pudo oler su natural perfume a rosa silvestre, las mejillas llenas de diminutas pecas se tiñeron de rojo, las abundantes pestañas negras estaban perfectamente enchinadas y los hermosos ojos jade de la cual era dueña le miraban sorprendidos, el tiempo, el espacio, la tierra, los chicos, el árbol, todo, todo desapareció, solo existían ella y él en aquel pequeño lapso del tiempo, ninguno de los niños, grandes o chicos se atrevió a decir algo, las niñas cuchicheaban emocionadas entre si mientras que los chicos hacían gestos de disgusto, en tanto los grandes miraban asombrados la escena.

Lily parpadeo, podía respirar el mismo aire de James, es mas sentía su aliento sobre de ella, esos labios sensuales y carnosos, que normalmente le daban a ella una sonrisa irónica, su perfecto cutis, muy bien cuidado, esos ojos color almendra que le atrapaban en la infinidad de su misticismo, los cabellos cayendo sobre su rostro espontáneamente sobre él, la joven respiro profundamente dudando de sus acciones avanzo un poco casi tocando los labios del joven, James cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que Lily respiro profundamente y,….

"**¿Qué es lo que hacen?" **pregunto la voz de un joven

James apretó el pasto entre sus manos, mientras que Lily le empujaba para quitárselo de encima, Lily se levanto sin decir o protestar algo, mientras James cerraba los puños fuertemente…¡¡¡¡lo odiaba!

"**¿Quién eres tu?" **pregunto Sirius espontáneamente

El joven parpadeo varias veces y torciendo una sonrisa con los labios dijo

"**Soy HJ" **dijo el joven

Las chicas le observaron, era un poco mas bajo que Sirius, de cabellos negro azabache desordenado, ojos de color azul cielo y una tez blanca

"**¿HJ?" **pregunto Sirius mirando a su amigo

"**Mi primo" **dijo James secamente

"**Lejano" **contesto el aludido

"**Muy lejano" **termino de decir James

"**Estaba buscando a la pequeña Fárfara" **dijo el joven

"**¿Ya llego Fárfara?" **pregunto James desconcertado

"**Pero Jamie…no sabes el itinerario de tu prometida" **dijo HJ decepcionado

"**¿Prometida?" **pregunto Lily espontáneamente

"**No lo es" **le dijo James molesto

"**Ah si claro" **dijo HJ mostrando su incredulidad "**Bueno…voy…a buscarla"**

El joven dio media vuelta no sin antes mirar a las chicas dirigirles una mirada picara y seductora…un Potter sin duda, pensó Mia, el joven caminaba con un aire soñador e infantil, muy similar al de James.

Las chicas miraron a James quien generalmente tenia un expresión afable y soñadora, sin embargo en ese momento miraba a su primo con un gesto similar al que hacia cada vez que miraba a Snape, James avanzo decidido a su casa sin decir nada, los chiquillos se quedaron jugando en el jardín mientras los demás le siguieron.

Chicos y chicas se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, en donde se asearon y después de volverse a vestir con rompas limpias se reunieron.

"**Viste el rostro de Potter" **comento Sita

"**Estaba verde de ira" **dijo Torrence

"**¿Verde? Morado….estallaba por dentro en ira" **dijo Vera

"**Como no iba a estarlo, interrumpió su…mágico momento con Lily" **dijo Mia burlonamente

Lily frunció el ceño y golpeo a Mia en el hombro

"**Deja de fingir cariño, estas que revientas pelotas por saber que Potter tiene prometida" **dijo Mia sonriendo

"**Por favor, por mi Potter puede tener hasta ocho concubinas si así le apetece" **contesto Lily molesta

"**Mientras te siga diciendo que tu eres su preferida, que el mundo siga girando" **dijo Mia maliciosamente

"**A ti que mas te da mientras sepas que Black solo te busca a ti" **dijo Lily secamente y Mia cambio totalmente su expresión

"**Alucinas" **murmuro la joven

"**Tu alucinas" **contesto Lily

"**Te encanta Potter, lo amas….no nos engañemos, de no ser por ese HJ te la hubieras montado con Potter en el jardín" **dijo Mia fríamente

"**Jamás en la vida" **se defendió Lily

"**¿Ah no? ¿y porque cerraste los ojos?...no me digas el sol de lastimaba" **dijo Mia

"**No pienso escucharte" **dijo Lily molesta levantándose y saliendo del lugar

"**Todas están de acuerdo conmigo, Lily se quedo con ganas de darse un lote con Potter" **dijo Mia, las chicas no contestaron pero a su manera le dieron la razón

"**Quiero ver…que es lo que hacen los chicos" **dijo Sita saliendo del lugar

"**Otra que va para el mismo lado" **murmuro Vera

"**Y tu vas redondita a las redes de Black" **dijo Mia molesta

"**No te preocupes….te lo dejo para ti solita" **dijo Torrence maliciosamente

"**Seguro, que te elige a ti" **dijo Vera divertida

"**Y tu te mueres por estar con Lupin" **le dijo Mia saliendo del lugar

"**No sabes cuanto"** contesto Vera sarcásticamente

--

"**¡¡Para James!" **le dijo Sirius irritado "**Vas abrir una zanja aquí ahora mismo, si no dejas de caminar"**

"**Es que…estuve apunto, un milimetro, solo un milímetro y…" **dijo James furioso

"**Ya tendrás otra oportunidad" **le dijo Remus

"**Lo hizo apropósito, yo lo se" **comento James

"**Vamos James solo estaba buscando a Fafa" **dijo Sirius

"**Fárfara" **le corrigió el joven

"**Da igual….y ¿Qué es eso de que es tu prometida?" **pregunto Sirius

James puso los ojos en blanco, se sentó pesadamente sobre su cama y prosiguió "**Margot, desde que tenia cinco años se empeño en emparejarme con una muchachita de clase, ya sabes…de esas que solo viven para los hombres, así que…como buena familia tradicionista eligieron a Fárfara que es mi prima quinta, es dos años mas chica que yo y desde los tres años ha sido entrenada para ser una buena esposa" **dijo James asqueado

"**Vaya…creo que yo tenia una, pero nunca la conocí" **dijo Sirius divertido

"**Entonces es tu prometida" **dijo Remus

"**No, solo fue…algo que se acordó entre los grandes, pero jamás se ha aceptado oficialmente, además Henry siempre me a dado la libertad de escoger a mi pareja" **dijo James molesto "**Es solo si no encuentro a alguien decente cuando cumpla treinta años…"**

"**Tienes mucho tiempo para hacerlo" **dijo Sirius sonriendo

"**¿Y ese HJ?" **pregunto Peter

"**Pues…es mi primo segundo" **dijo James "**Vive en estados unidos la mayor parte del tiempo, es un americano despreciable y repugnante "**

"**¿De cuando acá tu eres muy apegado a la patria?" **pregunto Remus

"**Por mi puede ser hasta hindú y aun así le odiaría, pero se cree el rey del mundo, el mas bello y hermoso ser que a pisado esta tierra, cree que es perfecto y genial" **dijo James asqueado

"**A quien me suena" **murmuro Remus

"**¿Que dices?" **pregunto Sirius

"**¿Que habrá para la cena?" **dijo Remus

"**No se, pero iré con Margot, ella le invito, seguro que fue ella, nadie mas en esta familia le quiere" **dijo James molesto

James salio del lugar rezando el rosario completo contra su abuela, mientras los chicos meditaban aun lo sucedido.

"**Voy a enseñarle a ese HP quien es el ser mas bello de esta planeta"** dijo Sirius cepillándose el cabello, Remus giro los ojos y se dejo caer a la cama, serian unas largas vacaciones

Lily paseo por los largos y confusos pasillos de la mansión Potter, dio varias vueltas a solas meditando sobre las palabras de Mia y cada vez mas se convencía de que todo aquello era una locura, la chica dio media vuelta y…

"**Pero tu lo prometiste James" **chillo el joven

"**Ahora no Shock, tengo que ir a ver a Margot" **dijo James molesto haciendo a un lado al chiquillo

"**Pero James"**

"**Entiende no" **dijo James irritado "**Lárgate de aquí"**

"**Vamos…solo dinos donde y nosotros iremos…o dile a Sirius el nos enseña" **dijo Barrel

"**Que no al rato" **dijo James enojado

"**Pero" **dijo Barrel

"**Esfúmense, fuera de mi vista no quiero verlos" **grito James sulfurado

"**Que modales te cargas" **dijo Lily

Los tres chicos miraron a la joven

"**¿Buscándome Evans?" **pregunto James empujando a Sock para pararse enfrente Lily

"**Para nada, por desgracia escuche chillidos de marrana y pensé que tal vez tu casa de pronto se había convertido en una granja, pero…me temo que estoy decepcionada" **dijo Lily molesta

"**Cuidado Evans, que mi casa puede jugarte malas pasadas, no vaya a ser que un día acabes en el cuarto equivocado, claro que…conmigo adentro, a cualquiera se le antoja" **dijo James seductoramente mientras se acercaba a Lily arrinconándola con sus brazos

"**Lárgate a darle besitos a tu prometida"** le gruño la joven fieramente

"**¿Celos Evans?"** pregunto James divertido "**Tu sabes que para mi tu eres la única, las demás…son diversión"**

Lily frunció el ceño sumamente ofendida, abrió la boca para protestar pero de pronto sintió la legua de James metida hasta la faringe, intento quitárselo de encima, sus manos y brazos forcejearon con un James entregado completamente al juego, James dejaba que ella le golpeara o intentara golpear, sabia que en aquella situación él tenia la ventaja y que ella solo era su juguete ¡humillante!

Así es, era denigrante y sin embargo ahí estaba enteramente dispuesta a seguirle el juego, las manos de Lily viajaron rápidamente por el torso de James buscando que sus caricias fueran mas haya de la túnica del chico

James sonrió ligeramente como mejor pudo, era de él, ella era de él, le encantaba jugar a la desinteresada, sabia obligarlo a enfurecerse y arrebatarle las cosas con tal pasión y desenfreno que le excitaba de maneras exorbitantes, sintió las desesperadas carisias de Lily que intentaban penetrar la túnica, aquello era la gloria.

Olvido que no estaban en un cuarto privado, que había dos menores de edad a su lado, que lo mas seguro era que le estuvieran buscando, que el tenia asuntos pendientes que hablar con Margot y se entrego por completo a sus mas bajas pasiones, pego a Lily completamente contra la pared viajo sus manos a través de su delgada figura, dibujo con la yema de sus dedos sus perfectas curvas, ascendió por el vientre estrepitosamente hasta llegar hasta aquellas dos bellas redondas esferas que le daban a la joven una gran impresión de feminidad, poso sobre ellas ambas manos.

Lily suspiro fuertemente al sentir aquellas zonas tan sensibles de ella siendo tocadas con tal vehemencia, alzo un poco el rostro para respirar profundamente, y apenas si tuvo tiempo de respirar para lanzar otro enorme y gran suspiro cuando una de las largas manos de James viajaba por aquella zona en donde la espalda pierde su santo nombre.

"**¡Ustedes que hacen!"**dijo la voz del joven preocupado, el chico de ojos grises no sabia si su amigo se refería a los niños pequeños o a los jóvenes calenturientos.

"**¿Qué hacen Ja..?"** pregunto una niña de no mas de 5 años

"**Ah….veras…Lourie…este…tío James…esta…" **dijo Remus nervioso

"**Jugando a ponerle Jorge al niño" **termino de decir Sirius divertido

"**¡Sirius!" **le reprocho Remus

"**¿Jorge al niño?" **pregunto la niña inocentemente "**¿Cómo se juega?"**

"**Solo…es un juego para mayores" **se apresuro a decir Remus mientras negaba con la cabeza y Sirius reía

James carraspeo y se separo de Lily, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

"**¿Porque tanto alboroto?" **pregunto James seriamente mientras se acomodaba la túnica

"**Es la hora de la cena y tu...madre te esta buscando" **le contesto Sirius

"**Enseguida voy" **dijo James molesto

"**No Jamie" **dijo la chiquilla "**Tenemos asunto que discutir" **dijo Lourie creyendo tener 30 años

Sirius miro a la joven con desconcierto, James se paso una mano por los cabellos ignorándola, tenia la mente concentrada en otras pasiones.

"**En menuda hora te has venido a aparecer" **chillo Barrel

"**¿Qué insinúas?"** pregunto Lourie molesta

"**Nada, eres…una pequeña molestia"** soltó Shock

La pequeña inflo los cachetes sumamente enfadada, estaba apunto de soltar algo cuando una voz sumamente chillante y aguda se escucho por todo el lugar

"**¡¡Jamie!"**

El joven se vio envuelto sofocantemente en el abrazo de una joven de cabellos rubios tinte y ojos color azul cielo, maquillada exageradamente con unos vestidos que dejaban poco a la imaginación

"**Fárfara prima"** dijo James tratando de quitarse a la joven de encima

"**Pero mi amor, como prima" **dijo Fárfara molesta

"**Fárfara te llamo como se me antoje la gana" **le dijo James quitándosela de encima bruscamente

"**Pero James" **dijo la joven al borde de las lagrimas

"**Deja de…lloriquear"**

"**Pero es que" **dijo la joven haciendo pucheros y gestos infantiles

"**Fárfara, Lourie y tu tiene mucho que discutir" **dijo Shock

"**¿Lourie?" **pregunto la joven tontamente procesando esa palabra en su diminuto cerebro "**Si cariño"**

"**¡Es con James!"** chillo la joven

"**Cualquier asunto que quieras tratar con James, puedes hacerlo con Fárfara"** dijo Barrel sabiamente.

Lourie lo medito lentamente y acepto gustosa la idea, ambas chicas se alejaron de aquel lugar.

"**Ugh que gustos" **dijo Sirius disgustado "**Amen"**

"**Que dolor de cabeza" **murmuro James

"**Ni que lo digas" **dijo Remus

"**¡James, ya esta la cena, bajen todos!" **grito la voz de su madre

Los chicos se movieron, James giro para ver a Lily pero la joven ya había desaparecido, el chico quedo mosqueado ante aquella situación, fue Sirius quien lo llevo hasta el comedor en donde le esperaban sus familiares, que cenaban en una mesa platicando sobre política, y la forma en la que se estaba desarrollando el control sobre el Señor Oscuro y sus secuaces.

En una mas alejada estaban los chiquillos que jugaban y contaban chistes, en la otra estaba todos los jóvenes, el murmullo de la sala se apago cuando entraron Lily, Sundory y Margot.

"**Querida familia" **dijo Margot sonriendo "**En este verano hemos traído a jóvenes con un talento sin comparación, por favor, acompáñenme antes de que…el gozo de nuestros alimentos nos embriague y nos duerma, Winfrid" **dijo Margot firmemente

El elfo chasqueo los dedos y un hueco bastante grande se hizo en medio de las tres mesas haciendo aparecer un piano de cola muy antiguo, Margot hizo pasar a Sundory y a Lily al centro.

"**Por favor cariño canta para nosotros" **dijo Margot

Sundory asintió levemente y coloco enfrente, junto sus manos y los coloco sobre su pecho, Lily se sentó en el banquillo que estaba enfrente del piano de cola, le dio la entrada, Sundory respiro profundamente cerro los ojos y…

Addio del passato  
bei sogni ridenti,  
Le rose del volto già sono pallenti;  
L'amore d'Alfredo perfino in manca,

La nitidez con que la joven pronunciaba las palabras era sombrosa, su dulce voz embriago a todos los presentes, la cacofonía era simple y sencillamente hermosa, no había otra palabra para designarlo, era hermosa, su dulce voz aguda alcanzaba unos matices fantásticos, hacia que todos viajaran a un lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

Confronto, sostegno dell' anima stanca.  
Conforto! Sostegno!  
Ah! della Traviata sorridi al desio!  
A lei deh perdona, tu accologia,  
o Dio!

_Addio del Passato_

_Fragmento de la Opera la Traviata_

_Filippa Giordano_

La joven termino al tiempo que Lily también lo hacia, los presentes tardaron en reaccionar un poco pero al final le aplaudieron a la joven, quien sonrió humildemente y les agradeció, todos quedaron impresionados ante la amabilidad, y fragilidad de la chica, es que…su imagen era tan….hermosa, parecía de aquella muñecas de porcelana que con el mas fino y suave toque se rompería en mil pedazos.

"**Fabuloso encantador, por las dos, Lily tienes un toque angelical en tus notas que yo nunca lograría" **dijo Margot, Lily sonrió

"**Ah yo también se tocar el piano Margot" **chillo Fárfara

"**Por desgracia" **murmuro Margot para ella "**Sundory…fascinante, has mejorado mucho mas de lo que yo imaginaba"**

La joven sonrió y le agradeció con una leve inclinación, ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a la mesa en donde Torrence, Vera, Mia, Sita, Joshep, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Fárfara, Shock y Barrel les esperaban

"**Lily cariño" **le llamo suavemente Margot

La joven miro a Margot

"**Podrías hacernos el honor de mostrarnos tus habilidades"**

Lily se quedo pasmada, hacia años que no bailaba formalmente, no tenia nada preparado, no tenia vestuario, ni nada.

"**Este…no tengo..el atuendo adecuado" **se excuso Lily

"**Eso nos es problema cariño" **le dijo Margot

Lily se asusto…el corazón le latía violentamente, mil y un pensamiento pasaban por su cabeza, el baile, la música, James, ella, Fárfara, la nota de esta mañana, su hermana, Alex, S.W., su madre.

No sabia en donde estaba, todo giraba para ella, solo se dejo llevar….Lily cerro los ojos, recordando el pequeño beso con James, el rostro de Fárfara, el sabor de sus labios,

_Me miro al espejo y veo tu espectro tras de mi, huelo el aroma de las flores y te siento junto a mi, mi pequeña rosa ¿porque me has traicionado?_, la joven se vio en medio del lugar, con un tutu largo blanco, el cabello suelto sujetado en un improvisado chongo la joven escucho las primeras notas y un mechón rebelde cayó sobre su cara, nublándole aun mas la vista, las manos se alzaron en un perfecta 3º posición de brazos, sus codos iban adornados con graciosos encajes de lino blanco traslucidos en corte estilo español que solo le cubrían la mitad del ante brazo, reconocía aquella melodía mientras se movió delicadamente, era el momento en que Gisell danzaba con las willis, sus zapatillas completamente blancas la mantenía en puntas deslizándola sobre el suelo como si de agua se tratase.

James miraba a la joven embelezado, la joven vestida completamente de blanco se veía hermosa, mas sin embargo la melancolía de la música se reflejaba completamente en su rostro, la joven parecía perdida en su propio mundo, en sus propias cavilaciones las velas centellaron varias veces, dándole a la joven una perfecta iluminación para aquella lamentable escena de tristeza y desolación.

Las willis, espíritus de las novias abandonadas por sus prometidos antes de casarse y que, bajo el mando de Myrtha, obligan a cualquier hombre que pase por ahí a bailar hasta su muerte, Gisell, una historia triste y conmovedora, la música se fue apagando lenta y tardíamente, mientras la joven se abría de piernas al mismo ritmo, cruzaba sus brazos arqueando su espalda ligeramente hacia atrás, la música se apago y al joven quedo en el suelo, Carlina se levanto y le aplaudió a la joven emocionada, seguida por Henry, Margot y los demás presentes, Lily volvió a la realidad en aquel instante, se levanto y sonrió avergonzada.

"**Sin duda, chicas maravillosas, ojala mi nieto, tuviera una mejor habilidad que destrozar caras sobre la escoba" **dijo Margot decepcionada y James sonrió

"**Vamos Margot, Jamie sabe cantar muy bien" **dijo Henry

"**Si tan solo….le dedicara mas al canto que a ese juego de machos" **dijo Margot molesta poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra machos "**Sin duda mi favorito es Sirius, ese chico tiene un don con las manos y no hagas ese gesto, que no me refiero a eso" **le dijo Margot seriamente a Sirius el aludido se limito a decir "_no se de que hablas" "_**aunque…Remus, querido…enamoras a cualquiera con ese don de la palabra que tienes" **el joven casi se esconde debajo del mantel "**A cenar todos, antes déjame ayudarte querida"**

Margot apunto a Lily con la varita devolviéndole sus ropas anteriores, la joven avanzo hacia la mesa en donde les esperaban los chicos, se sentó entre Joseph y Vera, el comienzo trascurrió con normalidad, la sopa estuvo deliciosa, ningún comentario hostil se dijeron entre ellos, Shock y Barrel conversaban y bromeaban con Sirius y James, mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza y Peter reía por todo estridentemente, Mia y Sita no estaban interesadas en las idioteces que decían los merodeadores estaban ambas enfrascadas en una interesante platica con Joseph en la cual ellos tres y Sundory eran los únicos participes, Vera, Torrence y Lily hacían comentarios ocasiones sobre la comida, las servilletas y los cubiertos, Lily escucho la perorata que soltó el padre de James cuando los adultos discutían sobre el articulo publicado en el Diario del Profeta de Beauxbatons.

"**Carlina quería enviar a Jamie a este colegio, y yo le dije que no, ya ven tenia razón" **dijo Henry

"**Mi madre estudio en Beauxbatons, ¿que hay de malo en ello?" **pregunto Carlina sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida

"**Las niñas son bien entrenadas ahí, pero un chico, un chico necesita de cosas rudas, pesadas"**

"**Lo hubieras mandando a Durmstrang" **dijo Carlina

"**Nunca, ¿un Potter en Durmstrang? ¡Jamás mujer, es un colegio de mala muerte, artes oscuras, eso es lo que ahí enseñan" **dijo Henry firmemente

"**Al menos estaría lo suficientemente controlado, para que no me enviaran lechuzas cada semana" **dijo Carlina molesta

"**A Jamie solo le gusta jugar un poco" **le defendió Margot

"**Si eso…solo juega un poquito, es que…los chicos no se aguantan" **dijo Henry

"**Ja, por eso no se corrigió, tu y Margot se empeñan en protegerlo, si hubiera sido por mi ya le hubiera dado unos buenos jalones de orejas" **dijo Carlina

"**Vamos Carlina, tiene que aceptar que tu hijo si es un poco latoso, pero…bueno tiene unas excelente notas, hace cosas con la varita que hasta la fecha ni yo se como hacerlo" **dijo uno de los tíos de James

"**Si es verdad, y es carismático y…las chicas me han platicado que es todo un Don Juan estoy orgullosa de mi sobrino" **dijo una de las tías de James

"**Lo vez, Jamie lleva muy en alto el apellido Potter" **dijo Henry orgulloso

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, ahora entendía porque Potter no se podía corregir, hasta sus familiares creían que era una especie de héroe o algo parecido, si supieran lo que hace con las chicas, y como juega sucio con todos, Lily dejo de escuchar la absurda conversación, solo le llamo la atención algo ¿Qué hacían Beauxbatons en un articulo de el Profeta? Los chicos rieron estridentemente haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos, James felicitaba a Shock que hacia un gesto de orgullo digno de Sirius Black.

"**El chiquillo estará tan perdido si le sigue admirando" **murmuro Vera por lo bajo y Lily sonrió

"**Vamos, no son tan desagradables" **dijo Torrence

"**No, pero esos chiquillos, han tratado de entrar a mi cuarto dos veces y no es solo para ver mi lencería" **dijo Vera molesta

"**Vaya, vaya…" **murmuro Lily "**Nunca le he visto, pero las chiquillas, no dejan de acosarme por enfrentarme a su "Jamie"" **dijo Lily burlonamente "**Me siento en Hogwarts solo que acosada por diminutos mocosos malcriados"**

Torrence sonrió divertida, jamás creyó acabar en aquella situación, los chicos volvieron a reír, mientras Fárfara se quejaba de que no había suficiente azúcar en la mesa.

"**Por dios come como si fuera mosca" **se quejo Lily

"**Bue.."**

"**Va por la quinta cucharada de azúcar" **protesto la joven

"**Si.."**

"**Es una imbécil, perfecta pareja hacen no creen" **dijo Lily

"**¿Con quien?"**

"**Potter, es su prometida, que machismo, que antigüedad ya no vivimos en el siglo pasado, ¿Quién tiene prometido desde chico?" **se quejo la pelirroja nuevamente "**Solo mírala, lo primero que preguntas es ¿piensa?" **dijo Lily "**Es la cosa mas vacía que e visto en mi vida, incluyendo a Black, se maquilla hasta el cuello, vele los hombros y la cara, que tonta, no se va hacer blanca si solo se aplica maquillaje en la cara" **se quejo Lily "**Parece payaso con aquellas pintarrajeadas"**

"**Lily se que amas a James, pero…no lo comentes en la mesa se ve mal" **dijo Vera por lo bajo

"**YO NO…" **grito Lily poniéndose de pie

Los presentes dirigieron su atención hacia la joven que se levantaba bruscamente pero el chillido que lanzo Lourie capto la atención de los demás.

"**NNNNOOOO" **grito la niña furiosa

"**Vamos a la cama"**

"**No quiero"**

"**Anda Lourie, es tarde"**

"**No, no, no y no" **grito la chiquilla estridentemente

"**Lourie, mañana no habrá postre" **le amenazo su madre

"**Pues no quiero, yo quiero jugar" **grito la joven

"**Lourie cariño…"**

"**No, ya había convencido a Jeremy de que jugáramos a ponerle Jorge al niño en cuanto…" **grito la chiquilla y cualquier conversación se apago inmediatamente mientras las caras de los jóvenes perdieron el color en tan solo dos segundos

"**¿Tu que?" **pregunto su madre con los ojos desorbitados

"**Pues Jamie" **dijo Lourie

"**¿Quien…como?….¡¡James!" **grito la señora

"**No, no, no yo no tengo nada que ver" **protesto el joven

"**Pero si Sirius dijo que el tío Jamie, estaba jugando con la…" **protesto Lourie señalando hacia las chicas…(en realidad a Lily)

Todas las chicas pusieron una cara de terror y horror, sobre todo Lily negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

"**Basta, a la cama ahora" **le dijo su madre cargándola para llevársela a su cuarto "**Y ahora vendré por ti" **dijo su tía señalando a James

"**¡¡¡Pero si yo no tengo la culpa!" **protesto James

"**Así…que después de todo Fárfara no esta tan mal" **dijo Mia maliciosamente

"**No fue con Fárfara" **murmuro James

"**¿Yo que?" **chillo la aludida

"**Nada cariño, ve con Lourie y cuéntale algún cuento" **le dijo James indiferente

"**En seguida amor" **

La chica se iba acercar a James cuando este le esquivo interponiendo a Peter, Fárfara dio media vuelta y fue hacia el cuarto de Lourie dando pequeños saltitos y jugando con sus cabellos.

"**Acepta las consecuencias como el hombrecito que te dices ser" **dijo Vera divertida, James miro a la chica molesto, pero de pronto sonrió abiertamente

"**La chica también debería hacerse responsable ¿no crees Evans?"**

"**Es culpa de las idioteces que dice Black" **afirmo la joven

"**Que mala eres con migo Lilita" **dijo Sirius fingiendo dolor

"**Chinga tu madre" **dijo Lily suavemente

"**Ssshhh, ah para vocabulario que te cargas" **le regaño James

"**Mira Potter" **le dijo Lily amenazantemente

"**Mis queridos niños…porque tengo la ligera sensación de que….ustedes tuvieron mucho que ver" **dijo Margot abrazando a James y Sirius

"**Veras Maggy, tu nieto…bueno, yo solo evitaba que Lourie…pensara cosas malas" **dijo Sirius inocentemente

"**Menuda ocurrencia Sirius" **protesto James

"**No es mi culpa que te estuvieras armando el espectáculo con Evans" **dijo Sirius simplemente sonriendo

Las chicas miraron a Lily la cual se excuso diciendo que…tenia sueño

"**Y no se te ocurrió otra idea"**

"**Al papa y a la mama….buena observación"**

"**Ya sabes como es Lourie, repite todo lo que ve" **

"**Uy cuidado que es la próxima Diva" **dijo Sirius indiferente, y James le dirigió una mirada de enojo "**Es un chiste"**

"**Veamos como podemos arreglar todo esto" **dijo Margot

"**Fue solo….es una tontería" **protesto James

"**Pero olvidas que quien lo dijo fue la hija de la mas pura, casta y antigua Mildred Maria Magdalena, encomendada a Dios y de no ser porque sobornamos a su padre y de nuestra fama de ricos que tenemos, estaría recluida en un convento sirviendo a la comunidad" **dijo Margot con pesar

James asintió con pesar, la tía Mary era…una de esas tipas que son fanáticas de la religión y las costumbres, aunque…normalmente no solía pasar mucho tiempo en la casa de los Potter, Lourie su hija si, la cual como todo Potter (carácter sacado de su padre, muerto por los mortifagos) tenia un instinto de rebeldía, curiosidad, explosividad y era precoz como la mayoría de los familiares que ostentaba la sangre Potter, un problema por el que comúnmente discutían ella y su madre, para la cual James…mejor ni decir que era lo que representaba.

Carlina se limito a negar con la cabeza mientras Henry hacia lo mismo, las cena termino con aquel lió, las chicas subieron a su cuarto en donde Lily yacía dormida, Sita se acerco a ella y le pego con la almohada.

"**No te hagas la dormida"** le dijo Sita fríamente

Lily se levanto pesadamente, escondiendo su expresión tras lo mechones rojos que caían libremente.

"**No estas molesta" **le dijo Vera sonriendo

"**Has violado las reglas de las Damon Girls" **dijo Sita furiosa

"**¿Dime quien no lo ha hecho?" **le pregunto Torrence

"**Tu…vete a la mierda, a ti no te estoy preguntando" **le grito Sita

"**Borde" **dijo Torrence

"**Chicas, no estoy dispuesta a pelear, mucho menos por un merodeador" **dijo Mia firmemente

"**Solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué te fajaste con él?" **pregunto Sita

"**Solo…olvídalo…¡jamás lo entenderías!" **dijo Lily secamente

"**Lilian" **dijo Sita

"**Escúchame, fue…un error, solo…¡déjame en paz!"** termino de decir Lily

"**¿Te gusto?" **pregunto Sita

La joven no respondió ante aquella pregunta ¿Le había gustado?. ¿En verdad le agradaba que Potter la tocara?

"**Ja, una Damon Girl enamorada de un merodeador" **soltó Sita repentinamente y Lily se asusto "**Que conmovedor"**

"**Basta Sita, porque no lo aceptas esas celosa de que Potter, prefiera a Lily que a ti" **soltó Torrence molesta

"**Nunca, ¡Jamás!" **grito Sita "**Mentira, yo…y ese" **dijo Sita despectivamente "**Me das asco Lilian" **dijo Sita con absoluto desprecio

Lilian abrió los ojos como platos, mientras la respiración se le entre cortaba, Lily no se atrevió a mirar a Sita

"**Sita" **le dijo Torrence

"**Es la verdad, besar a un asqueroso, rastrero, y lame culos, a un merodeador" **dijo Sita soltando todo el veneno

"**No permitiré que" **dijo Vera molesta

"**Eres una puta, ¡¡traidora!" **le grito Sita

Lily miro a Sita con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y negó con la cabeza "Traidora" esa era la palabra que mas le dolía, Lily sintió que debajo de sus pies se abría un enorme abismo, en el cual lentamente comenzaba a hundirse, era un traidora, eso era, era una maldita traidora.

"**Es suficiente Sita" **dijo Mia fríamente

Vera se acerco a Lily y le coloco una mano sobre el hombre, el cuerpo de Lily se estremeció de pies a cabeza

"_ ¡No me toques! ¡Voy hacerte daño! No quiero " _pensó la joven

"**Lil…"**dijo Vera

La joven salio del cuarto repentinamente sin decir nada mientras las gruesas lagrimas caían sobre el suelo dejando pequeñas huellas, Margot, James y Sirius se asustaron cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente frente a sus rostros, Margot cerro la puerta delicadamente y observo a la pelirroja perderse por los pasillos de su casa, los chicos abrieron la puerta y observaron cuando Vera abofeteo a Sita, y junto con Torrence salían del cuarto, sin fijarse ni un segundo en los chicos, por otro lado, Mia se acercaba a Sita y con voz ronca le dijo

"**Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ellas"**

Sita se tapo con las sabanas de su cama y oculto su rostro debajo de estas, Sirius iba a preguntar algo pero Margot cerro la puerta y negó lentamente, no era el momento mas oportuno para hacerlo, los 3 se alejaron del lugar sin mas, cuando James llego a su cuarto se tiro a su cama, Remus y Peter les esperaban.

La chica no supo como, simplemente estaba ahí, sentada en aquel lugar, tal lejos y tan cerca del cielo, pego los dedos a la ventana, el viento soplo con fuerza haciendo temblar la ventana, la chica suspiro, dejando las lagrimas caer, todo se le hacia tan difícil, no sabia como salir de todo aquello, era…tan sofocante, tan…atrapante.

"**Desde el puerto he visto amanecer  
con tu ausencia sentada junto a mí,  
me ha invitado a no dejar atrás  
el capricho de verte sonreír."**

La chica dejo de las palabras fluir de su garganta, no podía soportarlo mas, se sentía tan atrapada, tan…mal, ya no podía ya no quería, no sabia que hacer, que no hacer, como hacerlo, era todo tan….difícil, ser o no ser he ahí el dilema.

"**Y cada minuto  
espera su turno  
se escapa, se pierde,  
se une al mar."**

Traición, nunca pensó que escucharía esa palabra, esa horrible palabra, traición….que mas seguiría, el dolor, no ese toda la vida lo había traído a cuestas, siempre había estado a su lado, siempre había estado consigo, nunca se había separado de ella, nunca, y ahora, ahora se veía a si misma sumergida en un profundo hoyo del cual no podía salir, no sabia como hacerlo, estaba perdida y de nuevo, no había nadie para apoyarle, no había nadie estaba sola….

"**Sobre el agua se dibuja una historia ya dormida,  
en silencio escucho el verso de tu despedida"**

Solo por unos instante…por unos pequeños y vacíos instante se creyó acompañada creyó que tenia alguien a su lado y ahora…ahora…ya no importa, era todo…una farsa, no…no era un farsa, solo…solo…no había sabido volar, no había sabido entregarse, no había sabido…no sabia amar…

"**Es tu ausencia mi amiga en soledad,  
me ha contado que el sol sale por ti."**

Las lagrimas que cayeron por sus ojos eran lagrimas falsas, vacías, no había nada en ellas no había dolor, no había sentimientos, no existía nada….solo un vació, un terrible vació que llenaba su vida día con día…vació…que sensación tan mas….dolorosa, no ya no sabia pensar, ya no sabia coordinar, ya no sabia que sentir.  
"**Tiemblo, descanso, ahora escucho su voz.  
Me miro en sus ojos, me llevan a dormir."**

La escena era triste, los árboles a mitad de la noche, bailando con el viento, besando al viento….el viento…quería ser como el viento….libre.

"**Sobre el agua se dibuja una historia ya dormida, **

**en silencio escucho el verso de tu despedida."**

Se toco los labios con las yemas de sus dedos…que era todo aquello, que era todo aquello que palpitaba en su corazón, en su ser…cabeza contra corazón la mas cruel de las batallas, las mas cruel y despiadada de todas batallas…no existía una peor, una mas mortífera, una que mas le matara lentamente…que corazón contra corazón..

"**Quisiera tenerte aquí un segundo,  
decirte que el mundo no tiene luz."**

_Desde el puerto_

_(La oreja de Van Gogh)_

Su voz inundo el lugar, un lugar….un lugar….

"**Vaya, tienes muchas habilidades" **dijo la voz del joven

Lily volteo para ver a su acompañante

"**¿Que deseas Potter?" **dijo Lily con desprecio

"**¿Potter?" **dijo el joven desconcertado "**Ah…supongo que te refieres a Jamie, no…no soy él, aunque…Potter si soy, bueno…me gusta tu voz" **dijo el joven sentándose en el suelo "**Sabes…Sundory canta muy bien, pero tu….tu tienes ese sentimiento, esa emoción que muy pocos tienen"**

"**¿Sundory? Bueno…siempre he dicho que ella canta mucho mejor que yo"** dijo Lily

"**Te lo he dicho…ella tiene un no se que, que te atrapa con su voz, te droga, te lleva a su mundo, pero tu…tu tienes en tu rostro, en tus movimientos, en tu voz…en tu cuerpo, una aura que te ilumina, que te…hace tan atractiva" **termino de decir él

"**Potter tenias que ser, lárgate, no me iré contigo a la cama" **dijo Lily furiosa

"**Mm, no negare que nunca he estado con una chica pero…Jamie se enfurecería si te toco" **dijo el joven "**No me llevo muy bien con él que digamos…y no quiero que nuestra relación empeore"**

"**Así que…soy una cosa, propiedad de James Potter" **dijo Lily ofendida

"**No, me exprese mal…en realidad…¿te gusta la música?" **pregunto de pronto el joven

"**¿La música?...creo que si" **dijo Lily desconcertada

"**Canta, canta conmigo" **le pidió HJ mientras tomaba una guitarra acústica y comenzaba a tocar

"**¿Qué canto?" **pregunto Lily

"**Lo que quieras, tu eres la estrella esta noche" **le dijo HJ

**Zawameku kaze ni...Con el oxidado viento**

**meguru raito ga...Las luces me rodean**

**oto wo tatete kioku tobasu...hacen ruido y nublan mis recuerdos**

**kitti shiranu hazu mo nai yuuwaku...seguramente sea imposible olvidar las tentaciones" **El joven sonrió y siguió el ritmo de la chica con su guitarra, le gustaba, ella le gustaba.

"**Don´t let me down, itsumo kobiteru dake...no me dejes caer, lo único que haces es filtear**

**Cry for the sun, nanimo mieyashinai...llora por el sol, no puedo ver nada**

**Jibun no naka de dare ga sakebu?...¿Quién esta gritando en mi interior?"**

Esta vez fue HJ quien canto y Lily sonrió, el saber que se sabia las notas era sorprendente, no tenia tan mala voz.

**Blind Game Again...el juego ciego de nuevo**

**Kanani kimeteru doll...justo como una muñeca decidida**

Cantaron los dos

"**Todokanai yume naraitsu nugisutero...no puedes abandonar los sueños que no puedes alcanzar**

**Drastic Game a game...el juego drástico, juego" **canto Lily llevándose las manos al pecho

**Kanari kireteru doll...justo como una muñeca raida**

**Itsumademo Kawaranai youru o buchikowase...destruyendo la eterna noche que no cambia"** terminaron de cantar los dos

_Blind Game Again _

_Opening Song "Gravitation"_

Ambos chicos rieron en medio de la noche, las puertas de abajo se abrieron enfurecidas.

"**Vamos, si no quieres ser linchada" **le dijo HJ sonriendo ofreciéndole la mano

La joven le miro desconfiada, era un Potter, y ella no quería nada con esa familia, y si embargo ahí estaba, siendo invitada por él, sus profundos ojos azul amatista le hipnotizaron, la luz de la luna menguante se cernían sobre ellos, las sombras le cobijaban, los pasos distantes avanzaba rápidamente, no sabia….que hacer, levantarse, quedarse quieta, moverse, ¡¿Qué debía hacer! Los pasos se escucharon cada vez mas cerca, Lily si saber en que se metía se levanto repentinamente, HJ sonrió en la oscuridad, para cuando el señor Potter llego al pasillo solo estaba una ventana abierta de par en par.

--

James cerro la puerta violentamente y se sentó a regañadientes en la sala de espera, Margot le estaba arruinando el día ¿Quién diablos se creía que era?

Bien era su abuela, y se tenían mucha confianza, pero…¿obligarlo a quedarse quiero mientras los demás iban al pueblo a filtear por ahí? ¡Imperdonable!...bueno al menos Sirius, le haría compañía, Margot le había pedido a los dos que se quedaran pues tenia que hablar seriamente con ellos, o al menos eso había dicho ella, en aquellos instantes, Sirius estaba adentro de la sala de té del piso superior de la casa hablando con Margot, James se pego a la puerta para matar su impaciencia así mismo para enterarse de lo que Margot quería hablar con Sirius.

"**Vamos Margot…tienes que" **dijo Sirius desde el sillón en el que estaba cómodamente sentado de manera informal, conservando su eterno aire de aristócrata

"**Eres igual que tu padre sabes" **dijo Margot y Sirius se sintió ofendido

"**No me compares con ese" **dijo Sirius molesto

"**Pues es que…el también se lió con ella" **dijo Margot, colocándose enfrente de Sirius "**Mira Ganímedes Black no es un hombre que respete ni mucho menos, pero bien si tu padre es muy apuesto, muy apuesto" **Afirmo Margot "**La mayoría de las chicas de mi edad querían algo con él, aun hoy el nombre de Ganímedes Black levanta suspiros" **dijo Margot "**No hagas ese gesto jovencito, tu padre era muy apuesto, así como tu lo eres ahora, tal vez…el es mas canijo que tu, pero como sea, la señorita Mulcahy no es alguien que te convenga"**

"**Pero Margot"**

"**Escucha esto Sirius, eres aun muy joven, no te involucres con jovencitas como esas, solo buscan al primero para casarse" **dijo Margot seriamente "**No es lo mismo que te enredes un rato con colegialas a que te acuestes con la esposa de ministro"**

"**No voy hacer algo tan bajo" **chillo Sirius "**No es la esposa del ministro"**

"**Es su sobrina lo cual resulta exactamente igual y a tu padre se le vio varias veces con ella"**

"**Eso no me importa"**

"**Sirius Black escúchame bien, se lo de lo que te estoy hablando, James también….a ese también le tocara el sermón pero piensa en…en lo que vas hacer de grande"**

"**Mandilon" **chillo Sirius

"**¡¡¡Sirius Black!" **grito Margot

"**Vale, mira…solo"**

"**Solo quieres jugar, y eso te hará….te va a meter en grandes problemas, ya se lo dije a James eso no les llevara a nada mas que atarse a alguien que no quieren solo por 5 minutos de maldito calor ¡¡¡la juventud de ahora!" **grito Margot sulfurada

"**Mira quien habla" **murmuro Sirius y recibió una colleja como respuesta

"**Mucho respeto"**

"**Vamos Maggy"**

"**Haré un trato contigo, si te olvidas de ella, te enviare a….dar una vuelta por el mundo, así conoces a jovencitas de tu edad" **dijo Margot

"**¿Chicas?" **murmuro Sirius

"**Si muchas chicas, italianas, españolas, venezolanas, suecas, suizas, inglesas, francesas, todas las que quieras siempre y cuando estén dentro de tu rango" **dijo Margot

"**Esta bien, pues Mulcahy se puede ir con otro perro, este…fija su mirada en otras" **dijo Sirius sonriendo

Sirius salio del lugar sonriendo mientras que Margot ponía los ojos en blanco, se notaba la falta de atención que tenia. La señora se sentó cansada, ahora tenia que lidiar con otro joven, su nieto, Remus y Peter también le escucharían.

"**James"** susurro la vieja anciana

James entro al lugar a paso constante y sonante, como si supiera de lo que iba a tratar con su abuela, cerro la puerta y se sentó.

"**¿Qué sucede Margot?" **pregunto James

"**Tu dime a mi que sucede" **le dijo Margot

"**Pues nada, que tenemos…muchas visitas, algunas indeseables"** remarco el joven molesto

"**Fue idea de tu padre invitar a HJ, no quiere que su padre Jhonatan se sienta alejado de toda la familia"** le explico Margot

"**No me agrada ese tío"** afirmo James

"**A mi tampoco, pero…has favor de comportarte" **le pidió Margot firmemente

Un fuerte chasquido se escucho en el lugar y una elfina de ojos almendra apareció en el lugar.

"**Lamento la interrupción señora"** dijo la elfina tocando la punta de su nariz con el suelo "**La señora Carlina me envió esta mañana a buscar a la señorita Fárfara, la e buscado por toda la casa, habitación, por habitación y….no he encontrado nada"**

"**Debe de estar extraviada por alguna de las habitaciones, esa chica es una completa inútil"** dijo Margot indiferente

"**Tampoco se encuentran la señorita Evans, ni el joven americano"** añadió la elfina

James golpeo el sillón completamente furioso.

"**No te adelantes a hechos inciertos"** le previno Margot "**¿Estas segura de eso?"**

"**Completamente señora"**

"**Muy bien, puedes irte Jadhi"** dijo Margot

"**¡Se largo con él!"** estallo James de pronto "**Me rechaza a mi, pero se larga con ese….¡vago!"**

"**James, no ates los cabos mal, puede…puede que ande por el pueblo con Fárfara"**

"**¡Fárfara se lleva muy bien con HJ!**" protesto James molesto

"**¿Cuál es tu interés con Evans?" **pregunto Margot

"**Yo…no, Margot…¡HJ es…!"** tercio James

"**HJ, no tiene nada que ver, y lo sabes perfectamente"** dijo Margot lentamente

"**Pues te digo que si, Evans…Evans…Evans es una…¡tonta! Nunca sabe lo que hace…ella es, ella es…¡La quiero ver ahora mismo!"** gruño James abruptamente

"**¿A caso te gusta, demasiado aquella chiquilla?"** pregunto Margot delicadamente

"**Es un demonio, un dolor de cabeza, ¡me tiene harto! Siempre tiene que ser tan… ¡No puedo tolerarlo! Sabe que me tiene loco, ¡lo hizo a propósito! Solo quiera molestarme, ¡le encanta hacerme sufrir!"** comento James ignorando la pregunta de Margot

Margot miro a James preocupada, jamás había visto a su nieto actuar de aquella manera, ese no era su nieto, su nieto era un joven distraído, acomedido, un juerguista, las mujeres le importaban un bledo, estaban con él a su forma y si no era si las dejaba sin remordimientos, no era alguien que quisiera estar atado,

"**Ella solo…"** Margot se quedo a mitad de la frase después de todo ¿Qué podía decir? Hace apenas unas semanas que conocía a Lilian, y no tenia aun un…concepto definido de ella, inclusive dudaba que aquella chica tuviera una forma de ser exacta era mas contradictoria que las mismas sagradas escrituras. "**Voy a buscarlos"** finalizo la mujer

--

Todos los jóvenes se encontraban reunidos en un solo lugar, eran las cuatro de la tarde había un silencio sepultural, todos se miraban entre si pero nadie decía nada.

"**Traigo un poco de limonada, hace un día esplendido…creo que cenaremos al aire libre"** dijo Carlina tratando de entusiasmar a los jóvenes.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y entro Henry Potter.

"**Nada, por el pueblo no están…debieron de haberse ido a la cuidad"**

James soltó un resoplido cargado de frustración

"**Es la única probabilidad que se nos ocurre"** soltó Margot que salía detrás de Henry

"**No creo que tarden mucho, Fárfara jamás se ausentaría tanto tiempo de casa"** dijo Carlina tranquilamente "**Recuerden que la cena estará lista a las siete"**

La señora Potter salio del lugar al tiempo que Henry se sentaba a lado de Mia.

"**Bueno, bueno…ya regresaran por lo pronto quiero que…"** nunca en la vida Margot Dryas se había quedado sin ideas, todos los jóvenes la miraban con aire de fastidio, era claro que querían ver a su compañera perdida "**Bien esperaremos en silencio"**

Sundory entrelazo los dedos de sus manos esperando que su querida "hermana" apareciera de pronto, estaba completamente desconcertada por todo aquello, Lily era…un poquito alocada y un tanto escandalosa, pero..en general era una buena chica, no sabia porque de pronto había desaparecido con una chiquilla de trece años y un joven de veinte, ciertamente esa no era su amiga, observo el reloj dar las cuatro quince, bueno…sus cosas y su auto estaba en la casa de los Potter, era natural que volviera por ellos, así que esperaría.

Margot llevo otra ronda de limonadas a eso de las seis treinta y seis, Henry se había esfumado del lugar, Mia murmuraba en voz baja algo con Joseph, Sita y Sundory parecían tener una platica muy interesante con los ojos, Torrence jugueteaba con Sirius y Peter al tiempo que Remus trataba de entablar una conversación con un acida Vera, James era el único que rehusaba cualquier tipo de contacto con el exterior, Margot dejo la bandeja de bebidas en la mesa y se acerco a James estaba apunto de hablar con su nieto cuando la puerta se abrió escandalosamente.

Risas descontroladas se escucharon, tres jóvenes caminaban tambaleantes atropellándose los unos a los otros, Lily se colgaba del cuello de HJ riendo descontroladamente, Fárfara abrazaba a HJ al tiempo que le envolvía en una cinta de plumas de color morado chillante, Margot avanzo hacia ellos con paso decisivo.

"**Ustedes deben una explicación"** hizo resonar su potente voz por todo el lugar.

Lily dejo de reír e intento acomodar sus desordenados cabellos, Fárfara apenas si pudo contenerse en pie, HJ fue el único que seguía con aquella detestable sonrisa, tan típica de un Potter.

"**¿Y que se supone que debemos explicar?"** pregunto HJ

"**Donde andaban y…y ¡esas fachas!"** dijo Margot señalando a los jóvenes

"**Mira Margot, eres un familiar cercano a mi, pero…solo a mis padres les respondo y…a ellos les avise que iba a salir, en cuanto mi ropa….menos te he de contestar"** reprocho Fárfara indiferente

HJ sonrió con mas sorna, y miro a Fárfara con aprobación, la joven iba vestida con un top de color azul, un jumper de color negro de short y tirantes muy pero muy delgados, dejando la espalda y el frente prácticamente descubiertos, con botas de color negro de punta de aguja que le llegaban por arriba de las rodillas y una boina de color negro que adornaba su rubia cabellera.

"**No me mires así Margot, sabes mi respuesta"** dijo HJ lentamente

El joven vestía una rara combinación de pantalón casual de mezclilla chamarra estilo choppers, tenis hoscos y raros colgijes de estilo rockero.

Lily abrió la boca para contestar, pero Fárfara se le adelanto.

"**Ella es solo una invitada, no eres su madre"**

Lily fue arrastrada por HJ y Fárfara hacia el otro lado de la casa, se dejo guiar por los otros dos Potter hasta donde ellos quisiera, HJ se separo de las chicas excusando que tenia que descansar un poco, Fárfara la dejo en su cuarto en donde se miro al espejo, portaba un raro conjunto de una blusa de mangas cortas que le dejaba al descubierto el ombligo, era una blusa de rayas finas con colores, azul, negro blanco y gris, una falda que le llegaba a medio muslo de color negro, mallas de colores diversos, zapatos negros tipo escolar, colgijes medio sesenteros y un cabello de color negro con cortes disparejos y luces platas, rosas y naranjas.

Era increíble verse en el espejo y que se reflejara la joven que estaba ahí, era…era como ver a alguien completamente desconocido, alguien que desconocía y al mismo tiempo temía, aunque…por alguna extraña razón le daba un pequeña sensación de paz, se tiro a la cama incapaz de aceptar y asimilar todos aquellos sentimientos.

La puerta sonó y Lily contesto con un tenue ¿Si?

"**Carlina nos espera para cenar dentro de poco, cámbiate y baja ¿si?"** era la voz de Fárfara la que le llamaba.

--

"**Vamos James, Sirius dijo que me acompañaría, ¡tu también tienes que venir!"** suplico Torrence al tiempo que pinchaba una patata cocida

"**No lo se Torry, mira…eso de ver ropa no es de mis gustos"** dijo James aburrido, jugando con su tenedor

"**¡Vamos James usa la cabeza!. ¿Crees que Sirius Black va a ver ropa?"** exclamo Sirius

"**No me apetece ir a ver mujeres esqueléticas es todo"** dijo James llevando su mirada al amplio campo que era el jardín de los Potter.

"**Vamos no te pongas de mala leche, solo porque tu pelirroja favorita se escabullo unas horas con tu primo….favorito"** dijo Sirius ligeramente molesto, al tiempo que se decidía por pinchar un trozo de carne o una patata

"**Sirius, si quieres seguir en esta casa no me toques las narices"** dijo James levantándose de su lugar sumamente molesto dejando la servilleta en sobre la silla.

"**Tu amiga le esta pegando demasiado duro a Prongsy"** dijo Sirius llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca

"**Opino lo mismo de tu amigo"** dijo Torrence ácidamente, dándole a entender que no estaba dispuesta a discutir por ello

"**¿Tu conoces a Lilian?"** pregunto de pronto Sirius

"**Buu..eno"** balbució Torrence "**Ella…es mi amiga y…no, sinceramente la conozco superficialmente es…tan inestable, el único que logra entenderla a la perfección es Alex"** la joven tomo un poco de zumo de calabaza tratando de ocultarse debajo de la copa, sabia que Alexander Fontela no era del agrado de los merodeadores.

"**Ese tío"** murmuro Sirius molesto "**Me gustaría ayudar a James ¿sabes?"** soltó el joven como quien no quiere la cosa

"**Que te siente bien la cena Sirius"** respondió Torrence cortantemente, volteándose a platicar con Remus.

Carlina Potter coloco un poco más de estofado en el centro de la mesa y después corrió a tomar su lugar a lado derecho de la cabecera de la mesa donde Henry Potter estaba sentado alegremente platicando de Quidditch, con su hijo y Sirius que en ese momento se les unía.

"**Nunca le he visto lo artístico a ese juego rudo"** se quejo la vieja señora

"**Romper huesos el sonido mas hermoso que la naturaleza pudo crear"** dijo Sita sonriendo

Margot miro a Sita con cierto desconcierto.

"**Si, moler caras, aplastar al enemigo, montarse en él y destrozarlo ¡muy divertido!"** exclamo Mia sonriendo

"**¿Eso es artístico?"** pegunto Margot

"**Pues…depende de cómo se haga, hay…arte en cualquier cosa, uno cuando ve el quidditch ve…hombres y mujeres apaleándose los unos a los otros por una pelota, pero…cuando llega a sentir la pasión es cuando verdaderamente ve su arte"** explico Mia repentinamente

"**Nunca lo entenderé, para mi arte, es la expresión de un sentimiento en su mas pura razón"** dijo Margot lentamente "**Quidditch es, sudor, sangre, golpes, brutalidad y sudor"**

Sita sonrió ligeramente "**A su nieto le gusta el quidditch, igual a Black y usted les ha descrito como seres artísticos"**

"**Black tiene un expecional don de vista y trazo, mi nieto…canta bien, pero Remus…ese señoritas si es un verdadero artista"**

"**Lupin también juega quidditch, no esta en el equipo ni mucho menos, pero le gusta el quidditch"** dijo Mia

"**¡Esto es increíble, Margot Dryas discutiendo con jovencitas de un juego de bobos!"** exclamo la mujer altivamente

"**Jajaja, usted aria buenas migas con Lilian, debería escucharla decir que es un juego de gays"** dijo Vera uniéndose a la platica

"**Si, pero a la señora Potter no le gustan los deportes, y Lilian es una fanática de los deportes, debería escucharla hablar de fútbol"** exclamo Sita

"**Oh de americano…¡ese si es un deporte de hombres!"** dijo Mia "**En lo personal me gusta mucho el americano, pero creo que el hockey es mas rudo"**

Vera observo a Dryas fruncir los labios, como si le molestara hablar de Lilian

"**Esa chica…es una buena bailarina"** exclamo secamente "**No entiendo porque le gusta el deporte, según se, a ella le gusta cantar, tocar instrumentos, sabe apreciar pinturas, esculturas, no creo que le guste ese tipo de deportes…bárbaros"**

"**Si me pidiera una descripción de ella, diría que…es un desastre, mire a simple vista ve a un chiquilla santa, pura y casta, y sin embargo cuando menos se lo espera ¡bum! La desconoce por completo"** le explico Mia "**Es alguien incontenible"**

Margot arqueo ligeramente una de sus cejas, por algún motivo todo aquello se le hacia interesante.

"**Me recuerda a Sirius"**

Vera frunció el ceño, no sabia si era de desconcierto o de molestia

"**Así es, ahí, así como lo ve, ese chico zalamero y altivo tiene el alma llena de cicatrices, no soy nadie para desvelar eso ante sus…peores enemigas"** comento la anciana con sorna "**Tal vez es lo que ha vivido, quizás es como a aprendido a vivir, pero el pequeño Siry, es un chico incontrolable incontenible, jamás aprendió y jamás aprenderá a ser alguien de carácter estable, es su naturaleza por todo lo vivido"**

"**Usted le tiene mucho aprecio ¿verdad?"** pregunto Vera con cierta molestia en su voz

"**Es imposible no quererle" **dijo Margot sonriendo "**Lo se, es un engreído gilipollas narcisista, al menos eso es lo que aparenta ser, pero en el fondo…es una persona maravillosa"**

"**Muy pero muy en el fondo"** acepto Vera, Margot sonrió divertida

"**Al menos encontró un lugar en donde le aprecian mucho, parecía como si fueran familiares de sangre"** comento Mia

Margot asintió levemente "**No siempre fue así, quizás algunas de ustedes no sepan, pero…los Black y los Potter no se llevan bien, riñas…pasadas"** dijo Margot pasando las palabras con dificultad "**Mi hijo Henry rechazaba abiertamente a Sirius, cada vez que venia a casa le tenia bajo vigilancia extrema, como si de pronto Sirius fuera a atacar a James, y Carlina, bueno no era que despreciara a Sirius, pero…le desagradaba que su hijo se aliara con un Black, naturalmente con el tiempo Sirius se gano su lugar, ha demostrado que si bien tiene los rasgos de su linaje en escena es diferente a ellos"**

Las chicas miraron al joven de ojos grises que conversaba tranquilamente con el señor Potter, se notaba que ambos hombres se tenia mutua confianza, en tanto Carlina Potter le servia una copa ancha repleta de helado de tres distintos sabores a Sirius, era difícil imaginar que en otros tiempos fueran distantes.

"**Es bueno que ahora sea así"** dijo Sita sonrisa ligeramente

"**Es verdad, no le hemos dado las gracias por invitarnos"** dijo Vera súbitamente

Margot Potter, parpadeo ligeramente "**Bueno…"**

"**Es cierto, usted fue quien le dijo a Sundory que podía traernos"** dijo Sita agradecida

"**Bueno, a decir verdad pensé que Sundory traería a una o dos amigas como máximo, y a cambio de eso a traído a toda una tropa"** dijo Margot sonriendo "**Una muy peculiar tropa"**

"**No…se que decir"** murmuro Mia sonrojada "**No bueno…no sabia que causaríamos tantos problemas, creí que….nos invitaba una familia diferente, de haber sabido…"**

"**¿No hubieran venido a esta casa?"** pregunto Margot

"**No lo tome a mal, pero…bueno, tenemos nuestras diferencias con…"ellos""** dijo Mia lentamente

"**Lo se, lo se todo sobre ustedes, las Damon girls, mucho carácter"** entono Margot seriamente "**Sobre todo esa…Evans"**

"**No nos juzgue a todas mirando solo a ella es una…"** dijo Sita molesta

"**Lilian tiene su…forma de ser"** se apresuro a contestar Vera "**Es muy especial, pero no es una mala persona, no la vea de esa forma"**

Margot iba a contestar aquello cuando Sundory se sentó a lado de Vera.

"**Lamento interrumpir Dryas, pero…mi padre me envía una lechuza, desea saber si…he aceptado tu propuesta, solo que…no se que me ibas a proponer"**

"**¡Oh!"** exclamo Dryas como si estuviera contándose un chiste a si misma "**Bueno querida sabes que…mi James necesita sentar cabeza y…pensé que una joven de buena familia, tranquila y estudiante modelo podría ser su compañera"**

El rostro de horror y sorpresa se dibujo en el resto de las chicas

"**Ya, ya….supongo que solo eres su amiga"** finalizo Dryas

Sundory abrió la boca repetidas vece balbuceando frases incompletas "**Yo…bueno"** por fin artículo cuerdamente Sundory "**Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero el joven Potter y yo…solo…solo somos compañeros de clase, es un buen chico, es divertido, alegre, simpático, inteligente, atlético, cariñoso, buen mozo, pero solo somos compañeros, además él quiere a Lily, y se que Lilian se molestaría conmigo si acepto esto"** dijo Sundory lentamente

Sita no sabia que había sonado más asqueroso, si el hecho de ver a Sundory halagando a Potter o el hecho de que Sundory mencionara que Lily amaba a Potter, la joven se levanto furiosa de la mesa y avanzo hasta el final en donde Fárfara intentaba tener una conversación con Lily.

La pelirroja le observo acercarse sin embargo continuo su plática trillada con Fárfara hasta que HJ llego y se llevo a ambas por las amplias tierras de los Potter.

Remus rió divertido con las ocurrencias del señor Potter se notaba de donde había sacado su carisma James, los seis hombres que estaban en la cabecera de la mesa reían sin parar disfrutando la velada, Sirius pidió su séptimo plato de helado de tres sabores cuando el grito de Lourie, les atrajo.

"**Yo quiero ir"** grito la niña a todo pulmón

"**No Lourie, es peligroso"** dijo su madre

"**No, no lo es"**

"**Vamos Magdalena es solo una pequeña fogata"** dijo Carlina

"**No es la fogata, es ese…inmoral de HJ, sabes que no tolero"** exclamo la mujer molesta

"**Fárfara podrá cuidar de Lourie"** dijo Carlina

"**Ella no se puede cuidar ni a si misma"**

James giro su vista hasta donde su detestable primo osaba alzar una fogata, Fárfara aplaudía alegremente al parecer al ritmo de una canción, sentada en el suelo a una distancia considerable del fuego, a pocos metro de ella Lily sentada, tocaba un pandero mientras que HJ tocaba una guitarra, el ritmo y la canción que cantaba no se alcanzaba a escuchar hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Pero el simple hecho de que Lily prefiriera estar con HJ que con él, hizo que James se enfureciera lo suficiente para ponerse de pie inmediatamente, iba a dar un paso cuando Remus le tiro de la túnica blanca y le obligo a sentarse.

"**No seas tan impulsivo, ahora vamos todos"** dijo Remus tranquilamente

"**Parece que se están divirtiendo mucho"** comento Henry Potter

James soltó un gruñido de enojo

De pronto las llamas de la fogata se alzaron hacia el cielo terriblemente, Fárfara grito pero HJ ni se inmuto, Lily rió divertida al tiempo que se levantaba al parecer muy contenta y comenzaba a danzar alrededor de la hoguera, su falda de color rojo se alzaba al vuelo de su danzar, a la suerte de las benignas sombras de la tarde su piel blanca lucia morena, la ligera blusa de color beige de botones que llevaba puesta cubría parte de cuerpo reflejando tenuemente el color de la hoguera en la que bailaba en sus manos se deslizaba suavemente una larga mascada de color morado con dibujos dorados, sus brillantes ojos verdes lucían opacos confundiéndose con la negrura del ambiente.

"**¿Podría ser?"** pregunto Margot desconcertada

Lilian se movía una y otra vez sobre sus puntas dibujando innumerables caminos sobre la fogata, ahora Fárfara era quien llevaba el pandero, observaron a la chica tirarse a la tierra y realizar una serie de movimientos rítmicos admirables, la delicadeza de sus movimientos era embelezante, HJ tocaba para ella con mucha entrega y dedicación. Le seguía a cada movimiento, la joven movía sus cadera seductoramente, mientras que la mascada que tenia en la mano giraba a su alrededor en varias direcciones ocultado y desvelando su cuerpo una y otra vez los pliegues de la falda se elevaron por arriba de las rodillas dándole a la joven una sensualidad en ella muy marcada, sus firmes piernas se movieron ágilmente dejando al descubierto sus descalzos pies.

Se acerco a HJ haciendo una serie de movimientos bastante provocativos utilizando la mascada como fetiche de sensualidad, HJ sonrió ligeramente y dejo que la joven le atrapara en su juego de movimientos sensuales e incitantes danzando con la guitarra en sus brazos.

Fue suficiente para que James Potter se lanzara sobre ellos, seguido de Remus, Sirius y Peter, Margot y las demás chicas les siguieron por mera curiosidad.

"**Bebe, danza, sueña  
Siente que el viento  
Ha sido echo para ti  
Vive, escucha y habla  
Usando para ello el corazón"**

Lily no paraba de moverse al tiempo que cantaba aquellos magníficos versos, Margot entendió porque la libertad de su baile, porque la melancolía de sus movimientos, ella…era un alma encadenada.

"**Siente que la lluvia  
Besa tu cara  
Cuando haces el amor  
Grita con el alma  
Grita tan alto  
Que de tu vida, tu seas  
Amigo el único actor"**

_Molinos de Viento_

_Mago de Oz_

HJ alzo su varita y mágicamente agrego otros instrumentos, los primeros en sonar fueron el violín y una flauta, la joven despego sus pies lentamente del suelo, yendo primero al apacible ritmo de la música, el sonido era suave encantador, como…como si hubiese sido preparado para una dulce canción de cuna o una canción preparada para la tranquilidad, HJ paso su mano por las cuerdas de la guitarra

Segundos después el ritmo comenzó a aumentar y HJ aumento el movimiento de su golpeteo con las cuerdas, la caderas de la chica comenzaron a menearse al mismo ritmo, la mascada de seda que pendía de sus manos también comenzó a agitarse, hasta que llego a un punto en donde la música aumento a un ritmo despampanante haciendo a Lily saltar cayendo en una sola pierna y comenzando a girar, después puso ambas piernas en el suelo y se meneo un par de veces mas hasta que la voz de HJ le hizo parar unos segundos.

"**Cuando despiertes un día  
Y sientas que no puedes más  
Que en el nombre del de arriba  
Tu vida van a manejar"**

Lily alzo el vuelo de su falda, lo hizo volara por los aires mostrando ampliamente la fuerza y estética de sus piernas, sin dejar de mover rápidamente sus ligeros pies, al ritmo de la tonada que HJ le imponía, Fárfara se levanto y comenzó a bailar alrededor de HJ.

Sundory se llevo las manos a los oídos llena de indignación, parecía saber algo que los demás no.

"**Si sientes que el miedo se pega a tu piel  
Por ser comunero y justicia querer  
Si te rindes hermano, por ti nunca pensarás"  
**Lily tomo delicadamente las manos de Fárfara haciéndola bailar alrededor de la fogata, Fárfara llevada por la euforia de los ritmos siguió a Lilian, cerro los ojos y dejo que sus instintos la movieran al ritmo de la encantadora y hechizante canción.

Los movimientos de Lilian se fueron haciendo cada vez mas incitantes, su cabello rojo ardía oscuramente a la sombra de la fogata, el color de sus ojos se ensombreció así como su piel, bailando acordé a la letra.

"**Cuando vayan a pedirte  
Los diezmos a fin de mes"**

La joven hizo el amago de invitar a un ser invisible con una sonrisa de burla.

"**Y la Santa Inquisición  
Te "invite" a confesar"**

Lily hizo movimientos siniestros imitando ser la juez y directora de diversas crueles torturas

"**Por eso amigo tú alza la voz  
Di que nunca pediste opinión"**

Lily movió sus manos alrededor de su garganta y después las elevo por su cara simulando la salida de algún sonido.

"**Y si es verdad que existe un Dios  
Que trabaje de sol a sol"**

La joven alzo una mano desafiando al cielo, desafiando a un ser poderoso, invitándole a posarse junto a los miserables humanos, agachándose y tocando la tierra.

"**Ponte en pie  
Alza el puño y ven"**

La joven de un brinco se coloco de nuevo y pie y alzo el puño mientras danzaba alrededor de la fogata.

"**A la fiesta pagana  
En la hoguera hay de beber"**

La joven meneo su cuerpo danzando, victoreando y despreciando a la hoguera que tenia enfrente.

"**De la misma condición  
No es el pueblo ni un señor"**

Fárfara siguió los pasos de Lily imitando sus sensuales movimientos torpemente.

"**Ellos tienen el clero  
Y nosotros nuestro sudor"**

Los chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, ahora entendían porque Sundory lucia tan ofendida, aquella canción que Lily danzaba alegremente y con demasiados ánimos insultaba todo aquello en lo que ella creía.

HJ siguió a Lily con diversión, mientras ella avanzaba haciendo gala de todos sus atributos. HJ dejo que la guitarra tocara por si sola con un sencillo hechizo.

"**Si no hay pan para los tuyos  
Y ves muy gordo al abad"**

HJ agarro a Lily por detrás y simulo acariciar la enorme panza de un abad, que en realidad era el nudo de la blusa larga que la chica portaba.

"**Si su virgen viste de oro  
**Lily se estremeció al sentir la manos de HJ deslizándose por debajo de su blusa que le cubría

"**¡Desnúdala!"  
**De un solo tirón y sin permiso, HJ le arranco a Lilian la blusa que cubría parte de su cuerpo, la joven exclamo un sordo Oh, sin embargo no dijo nada mas

"**Cómo van a silenciar  
Al jilguero o al canario"**  
Lily pego su espalda a HJ cuando sintió las manos de este cubrirle la boca

"**Si no hay cárcel ni tumba  
Para el canto libertario"**

La joven rió divertida al verse liberada de aquella simulada prisión, se coloco de frente a HJ y le hizo una mueca de irreverencia, era como si ella fuera la inocente torturada, alzo la mascada que se le había caído y comenzó a jugar delicadamente con el al ritmo de sus cuerpo, tratando de excitar a HJ que jugaba el juego del sacerdote.

"**Ponte en pie  
Alza el puño y ven"**

HJ la tomo por la muñeca bruscamente y comenzó a danzar con ella alrededor de la hoguera, sensuales atrevidos, descarados y excitantes eran los movimientos de la ligera divina diablesa.

"**A la fiesta pagana  
En la hoguera hay de beber"**  
HJ y Lily entrelazaron sus brazos simulando tener una copa en las manos, la bebieron al mismo tiempo, con una clara sonrisa de sorna en sus labios.

"**De la misma condición  
No es el pueblo ni un señor"**

Ambos rieron divertidos llevados por el mismo juego, eran ambos malos, eran ambos considerados, desagradables, irreverentes y demoníacos, al tiempo que con aquella oscuridad se entregaban con pasión al mismo arte, la confusión de los sentimientos.

"**Ellos tienen el clero  
Y nosotros nuestro sudor"**

Lily se agacho a recocer un gran puñado de tierra y lo evento a la hoguera que crispo fuertemente al tiempo que se las flamas se encendían de un fuerte infernal e intenso rojo.

"**Ponte en pie  
Alza el puño y ven"**

HJ murmuro algo entre dientes y jalo a la joven dentro del fuego, Margot intento detener a HJ tomándole por el brazo pero se le escapo, James estaba apunto de lanzarse dentro de la hoguera cuando de entre las llamas se dibujo la silueta de una mujer, pero no de cualquier mujer, si no de una que se movía al ritmo de las antiguas paganas gitanas.

"**A la fiesta pagana  
En la hoguera hay de beber"**

Margot observo con asombro y cautela a la joven que bailaba descaradamente dentro del lugar, esa chica…esa chica era, era la feminidad rebelde, la feminidad que se alzaba ante los hombres que le arrebataron la santisidad, la descastaron y la exiliaron volviéndola demoníaca, era la naturaleza sensual, la madre excitante, la madre que jamás negaba los instintos, la mujer que se entregaba a la pasión, denominada por los santos la mujer infiel.

"**De la misma condición  
No es el pueblo ni un señor"**

Era el demonio que se metía en la mente de los hombres y les envenenaba el alma volviéndolos esclavos a ella, era el candor con el que se sentimiento se encendía, era la vehemencia entregada al amor de un hombre, era libertinaje del abrumado corazón, era el misticismo de la irracional sexualidad ¡era la mujer pecadora!

"**Ellos tienen el clero  
Y nosotros nuestro sudor"**

_Fiesta Pagana_

_Mago de Oz_

HJ tomo a Lily en sus brazos cargándola y haciéndole dejar el suelo y colocar sus pies alrededor de su cadera, la joven alzo por ultima vez su mascada al viento cubriendo de la vista de los demás el rostro de ella y de HJ, pasaron cinco segundos antes de que Margot agitara la varita y apagara por completo la fogata, Lily salto al suelo cayendo a la tierra, un tanto mojada.

"**¡Margot!"** gruño HJ molesto

"**Ve a hacer chistosadas a otro lado, algunos…no son fiel a tu religión"** dijo Margot rudamente

"**Yo no les he invitado a escuchar mi canción, escuchan solo los que quieren seguir a este trovador"** recito HJ

"**Remus tiene muchísimo mas talento que tu, vete a la casa y piensa con mas sensatez"** le ordeno Margot, HJ se agacho a recoger su guitarra "**Y tu…jovencita, será mejor que te cubras si no quieres agarrar una pulmonía, no deberías utilizar tu arte de esa manera"**

Lily le miro desafiante por unos escasos segundos, estaba segura ¡Era el demonio de la naturaleza, sin embargo tomo su blusa y se cubrió, tomando su mascada se la coloco sobre la cabeza, haciendo así que el espíritu de la inmoralidad volvía a esperar su turno para salir, espero a que HJ se colocara a su lado y ambos caminaron lentamente, James avanzo sumamente enojado hacia ellos.

HJ observo a su primo seguirles por el rabillo del ojo, de pronto tomo a Lily bruscamente de la muñeca, la joven se asusto y jalo de improviso parte de la mascada que tenia en la cabeza.

James se quedo helado al ver a HJ besando a Lily, alzo la varita sin premeditaciones, murmuro el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente, pero la risa apagada de la pelirroja lo detuvo.

HJ gruño mas que furioso, había atrapado con sus labios la mascada de Lilian, la joven sonrió picaramente y avanzo lo mas rápido posible hacia la casa de los Potter, mientras que HJ tomaba entre sus manos la mascada de Lilian, la apretó contra su pecho y después la subió a su nariz oliendo el dulce aroma de la chica, sonrió sarcásticamente y se la amarro en el cuello, giro su vista a James quien le miraba desafiante.

Ahora si no cabía duda alguna, comenzaba la batalla por la joven abiertamente, era un asunto bélico no por amor, si no simple y mero orgullo.

--

"**Tres galeones a que los manda a la fregada a los dos"** dijo Mia fríamente

"**Cinco a que se la arrebata HJ"** dijo Sita

"**Siete a que se queda con Potter"** aposto Vera

"**Diez a que se queda con Alex"** dijo Torrence, las jóvenes le miraron desconcertadas "**¿Qué? ustedes están apostando por el chico que se quedara con Lily y yo digo que es Alex"**

"**Bueno, aquí esta la apuesta, quien gane se llevara….quizás muchos galeones"** dijo Mia

"**HJ no es tan malo, es majo"** dijo de pronto Sita

"**Tu solo quieres que James, deje de posar sus ojos sobre Lilian"** dijo Torrence indiferente "**Entiéndelo Sita, tu…para ellos eres…no mas que una ramera"**

Mia se levanto enfurecida de su lugar "**Repítelo de nuevo"**

"**No tienes nada con que defenderla, ¡Sita esta enamorada de Potter!"** grito Torrence

Mia movió los labios innumerables veces pero de estos no salio absolutamente nada

"**Saldré a tomar un paseo"** dijo Torrence indiferente

El cuarto se quedo en completo silencio, Sita miraba el cristal de su ventana anonada, Mia se tiro en la cama y se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

"**Es increíble ¿no?"** comento Vera "**Las Damon Girls desintegradas por…¡Hombres! Peor que eso, ¡Merodeadores!"**

"**¿Por qué no lo negaste?"** pregunto Mia molesta

"**¿Negar que?"** pregunto Sita

"**¡Que! ¿Negar que?"** pronuncio la joven sorprendida "**¡Tu no quieres a Potter!"** exclamo Mia

Sita exhalo un fuerte suspiro "**Te lo dije a principios de año, soy mujer y no niego mis instintos ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a los hombres!"**

"**¿Le amas?"** pregunto Mia llorando de coraje

"**¿Amarle? No estas confundida"** dijo Sita "**Me gusta, le quiero, es todo"** comento la joven indiferente

"**¡Es todo!"** grito Mia alterada "**Es todo…"** Sita se encogió de hombros, ¿Acaso se la hacia difícil a Mia asimilar que Sita quiera a Potter? "**¡No lo es todo! Es mucho mas que eso, ¡Estas rompiendo un juramento! . ¡Prometimos JAMAS fijarnos en un merodeador!"**

"**¿Y que? Teníamos once años por el amor de dios, ¡Era un juego de chiquillos! Soy mujer y ellos son hombres, ¡les deseo!"** exclamo Sita

"**¡Lo prometiste!"** chillo Mia

"**Todas lo prometimos"** le aclaro Sita "**Mira a Lilian….¡También se muere por Potter, ¡Torrence se desvive por Black! Si soy culpable de algo es de ser quien soy, de sentir a mi cuerpo, ¡A mi corazón!"** grito sita molesta "**¡.¿Porque no les reprochas a ellas también?.!"**

"**¡Porque no las quiero como una hermana!"** estallo Mia

"**Sundory, esta entre ellos, siempre lo ha estado, ¿porque nosotras no?"**

Mi ario desconcertada "**Éramos las Damon Girls"** sollo la joven "**Peleamos en su contra"**

"**Puedo luchar contra su egocentrismo, puedo luchar contra su machismo, contra su testarudez, sus hormonas, sus bobadas, ¡Pero no me pidas luchar contra mi corazón! Antes pídeme que me mate"** dijo Sita

Mia soltó un grande y largo sollozo, ¿Como había sucedido todo aquello? . ¿Dónde había estado el error? . ¿Qué les había sucedido? . ¡Eran los demonios que se levantaban en contra de los Dioses! No eran sus rameras, ¡Mucho menos sus compañeras! Mia se tiro a la cama cansada, no sabia que hacer.

"**Perdóname, no se como sucedió solo…entro en mi corazón y…y no quise dejarlo salir"**

"**Quiero que me dejes sola"**

"**Mia no luches una guerra sin sentido, hombre y mujer no pueden luchar de esa forma, ¡nos necesitamos el uno al otro! Las Damon girls jamás hubieran existido si ellos no existen, somos parte de ellos"**

--

Torrence rió divertida, Sirius era una persona muy agradable.

"**Sabes…Lily no tiene la razón creo que eres una persona con inteligencia"** comento Torrence

"**¿Que esperabas?"** dijo el chico arrogantemente "**¡Soy un Dios de Hogwarts!"**

Torrence soltó un sonora carcajada "**Load a mi Señor"**

"**Gracias, gracias….escuchare y atenderé todos tus deseos mi querida fiel sirviente"** dijo Sirius

"**Dios…es piadoso"** murmuro Torrence sarcásticamente

"**Es que me has agarrado de buen humor"** confeso Sirius indiferente

Torrence volvió a sonreír

"**¿Acaso traman el ataque del doble hit fashionista?"** pregunto Remus

"**No Remy, solo…conversábamos civilizadamente"** dijo Torrence

"**¿Sirius puede hablar civilizadamente?"** pregunto Remus maléficamente

"**Eso intenta"** contesto Torrence

"**¡Ey Torry! . ¡Eso es injusto, creí que estabas de mi lado!"** se quejo Sirius

"**Y lo estoy…¿Por qué crees que te he puesto tan guapo?"** dijo Torrence sonriendo altivamente

"**Yo soy guapo por naturaleza"** argumento Sirius

"**Pero no negaras que yo…te he dado buenos tips"** dijo la joven guiñándole un ojo

Sirius sonrió ampliamente.

"**Narcisitas"** se quejo Remus

"**A la de dos"** grito Sirius abalanzándose sobre Remus

--

Dejo tras si las cobijas que le cubrían, avanzo velozmente por entre los pasillos, una, dos, tres, ¡luz! Corrió tras aquello que le llamaba, la chica subió las escaleras rápidamente, volteo hacia ambos lados del pasillo esperando encontrar a alguien y sin embargo solo encontró el vació.

Algo a lo lejos crujió corrió hasta aquel lugar y observo el panorama que tenia por delante, podía observar la copa de los árboles que cubrían parte de la parte trasera del jardín de la casa, debía estar en el ultimo piso de la casa de los Potter, avanzo lentamente por el pasillo una vez mas, no había puertas, ni una sola puerta, la joven frunció ligeramente el ceño, estaba segura de haber visto una puerta la ultima vez que paso por aquel lugar.

Aunque..la casa de los Potter era muy similar a Hogwarts, todo…lucia moverse por si solo, llego hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, nada, absolutamente nada, solo una ventana un poco sucia, se alejo de la ventana sintiéndose derrotada, dio media vuelta y busco el lugar por donde había llegado, no quería que las escaleras desaparecieran mágicamente y ella se encontrar en un pasillo sin salida.

Con el dedo índice sobre sus labios avanzo lerdamente, mientras iba perdida meditando sobre los sucesos acontecidos en aquel día, la joven dio media vuelta sin observar bien el lugar en donde se estaba metiendo, las cosas ese día no le había salido exactamente como había querido, pero…siendo sinceros no había sido tan del fiasco, por un lado se la estaba pensando muchísimo mejor de lo que había imaginado en la casa de los Potter, por otro lado…se sentía en medio de una batalla familiar que no le correspondía, si, si probablemente tenia un poco de culpa, pero…a ser sincero HJ era muchísimo mas divertido que el aburrido ego-centrista de Potter, vamos si enumeramos las cualidad de cada uno…

"**Auch"** susurro la joven repentinamente, Lily dio un ligero paso hacia atrás y se sobo la punta del dedo gordo del pie, se había golpeado deliberadamente con algo.

Cuando dejo de sobarse el pie observo el lugar detenidamente, aquello no eran unas escaleras lucia mas…como un cuarto, a la joven le dio un repentino ataque de pánico ¿y si había entrado en el cuarto principal de los señores Potter?

Hecho a correr inmediatamente sin meditarlo mas tiempo, pero justo antes de que llegara a la puerta esta se cerro de golpe, la joven parpadeo ligeramente antes de procesar que la puerta se había cerrado ¡Sola! Intento no entrar en pánico y en menos de dos segundos su mano estaba pegada a la manija de la puerta que bajo fuertemente e intento abrir la puerta, empujo hacia si una vez y la puerta no cedió, bueno…no había empujado con suficiente fuerza, jalo una vez mas, no había porque alarmarse esta vez no había bajado la manija, una vez mas….bueno la puerta bien podía estar…trabada, una vez mas…y otra, y otra mas y unas vez mas.

¡Se había quedado atrapada! Miro a su alrededor desconcertada, ¿Acaso había entrado en la bodega de las reliquias? La única débil vela encendida hasta el fondo del cuarto le guió hasta un objeto que lanzo un brillo resplandeciente, aquello le hizo suponer que efectivamente estaba en el cuarto donde guardaban las joyas, quizás la puerta se cerraba automáticamente como medida de protección, bueno no había porque alterarse, gritaría como loca desesperada para que la escucharan y cuando la rescataran diría que había ido al baño pero lamentablemente se había perdido, sonaba completamente tonto pero al menos…razonable.

Golpeo la puerta con desesperación intentando ser escuchada, grito una y otra vez sin embargo afuera ninguno ruido se escuchaba ¿Y si tenia un encantamiento de "Silencio"? ¡Nadie la escucharía! ¡Nadie notaria su ausencia! Hasta quizás en la mañana cuando no bajara a desayunar, si es que alguien la extrañaba, pateo el suelo con desesperación, ¿En que diablos estaba pensando al salir de su cama así tan repentinamente? Se sentó en el suelo sin más remedio, pensándolo bien, aunque sus gritos traspasaran la puerta quien le aseguraba que llegaran al piso de abajo, o de mas abajo, ¡Estaba en el último piso! Se levanto una vez mas, bueno…tendría que buscar un mejor lugar para pasar la noche que el suelo, debían de tener algún sillón o silla desde donde admirar sus preciosas y bastas joyas.

Avanzo intentando observar algo en la oscuridad, con sus manos en el frente se topo con lo que debía ser una mesa de madera, suponía que con aquel objeto se había golpeado el dedo del pie, lo bordeo torpemente tanteando su superficie, sobre la mesa había diferentes cosas que no se sentía como metal, si no mas bien como a pergaminos y plumas para escribir, probablemente eran las plumas de águila recubiertas de oro o algo similar siguió su camino en medio de la oscuridad hasta que toco algo de textura no precisamente suave pero algo hecho de tela, tanteo la tela de lo mas arriba que pudo y después había abajo, era muy larga, por lo que debía suponer que se trataba de la cortina de la ventana, la jalo suavemente, no creía que se molestaran si jalaba las cortinas.

Cuando la tela dejo de cubrir las ventanas la joven miro asombrada el paisaje, los cristales eran tan transparentes y nítidos que lucia como si no existiera cristal, el cielo de aquella noche era…sumamente bello, millones de estrellas brillaban aquella noche sin luna que les opacara, ninguna fastidiosa luz eléctrica opacaba el brillo de las estrellas, eran millones y millones de estrellas brillando para ella, se acerco a la ventana un poco mas y…

Las bisagras de una puerta sonaron, inmediatamente volvió su rostro intentando ubicar el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido, parpadeo repentinamente, el brillo de las estrellas iluminaba pobremente la habitación, sin embargo pudo distinguir con claridad la mesa cubierta de millones de pergaminos y otras cosas como envolturas de golosinas, ¿Aquello no debía ser la bodega de las reliquias Potter o si? Avanzo lentamente hacia la mesa observando el lugar, a su derecha hasta el fondo se encontraba lo que simulaba ser una salita de espera, con tres sillones alrededor de una mesa de centro, a lado de la sala se encontraba una puerta entreabierta, a lado de esta una estantería repleta de lo que simulaban ser trofeos y medallas, en la otra pared varias clavijas que sostenían escobas de carreras de diversas marcas y estilos debajo de ellas una mesa con pelotas de diversos tamaños y cuatro snitch doradas, así como porta retratos con imágenes que no alcanzaba a distinguir, sobre las paredes entre el buró de pelotas y la puerta por donde ella había entrado había varios póster referentes a diversos equipos o solo un jugador de Quidditch.

Meneo la cabeza desesperadamente, tenia que estar soñando, ¡tenia que estar alucinando! Avanzo hacia atrás desesperadamente esperando no acertar con el dueño de la habitación.

Aunque pensándolo lógicamente probablemente aquella solo era su segunda habitación, no se le haría raro que sus padres le dieran al joven una segunda habitación en donde colocar sus trofeos y cachivaches para que después él pudiera exhibirse con pompa y esplendor, estaba apunto de exhalar un suspiro de alivio cuando sus rodillas se doblaron repentinamente y quedo sentada en algo sumamente blando.

Soltó un grito desesperado, ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué a ella, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello? Bueno…si había hecho muchas cosas traviesas aquella tarde pero no tan graves para merecer aquello, dio media vuelta para tocar una vez mas con sus manos y confirmar que en donde había estado sentada era nada mas y nada menos que una cama.

Estiro la mano lentamente, sintió el frió contacto de algo suavecito con textura afelpada, Lily contuvo la respiración mientras meditaba en si apretar la mano o no, cuando se decidió sus dedos comenzaron a doblarse y…

"**¿Evans?"**

La grave y suave voz le hizo saltar, giro sobre sus talones lentamente con los ojos cerrándoos, no, no, no, abriría los ojos y descubriría que era su imaginación, abrió un ojo, total, completa y borrosa oscuridad, abrió el segundo ojo.

"**¿Qué haces aquí?"** le pregunto el joven desconcertado

¡De nuevo su imaginación! Estaba alucinando no había nadie, un sonido áspero se escucho por el lugar, tenuemente una vela se encendió en el lugar, tras la luz un joven portándola apareció.

Lily respiro entrecortadamente mientras observaba al joven acercarse, ¿Qué le podía decir? . ¿Qué se había perdido? .¿Que había entrado erróneamente a su cuarto? En aquel momento aquello era lo de menos, lo que mas nerviosa la ponía era lo que él fuera capaz de hacer.

"**¿Acaso no me has escuchado?"** gruño la voz

El olor a ducha recién tomada le entro a la joven de golpe, era de aquella tenue y suave esencia a agua y jabón fresco con olor a naturaleza, completamente diferente a aquel olor a productos finos industrializados que él y sus amigos solían desprender.

"**¡Evans!"** bramo James

La joven salto por segunda vez aquella noche llevándose las manos al pecho jugando con ellas.

"**Eh…yo, lo…siento"** murmuro la joven corriendo hacia la puerta, jalo el pomo de la puerta y…

El sonido de forcejeo lleno la habitación por completo "**Puedes intentarlo toda la noche, esta no se abrirá"** pronuncio roncamente el chico sin inmutarse

Lily miro desesperadamente a su alrededor, ¿Qué podía hacer?

"**Supongo que no sabes en donde te encuentras"** murmuro James sentándose cómodamente en una silla rustica que se había materializado de la nada.

El joven portaba unos pantalones ligeros de color claro, una camisa de botones del mismo tono, se encontraba descalzo y no llevaba gafas.

"**Te lo advertí Evans, te dije que mi casa podía jugarte malas pasadas ¿has acabado en el cuarto equivocado?"** le pregunto James con sorna "**O por el contrario en el correcto"** medito el chico mientras sonreía lascivamente

"**Yo…no se donde estoy"** murmuro Lily

James sonrió ampliamente "**Podría decirte pero se que eres muy inteligente e intuitiva"** comento el joven entrelazando sus dedos

"**No deseo molestarte"** dijo Lily haciéndole el amago de que la dejara salir

"**Mmm, molestarme ¿Tu? Me encanta tu compañía"** dijo James reacomodándose en su silla "**¿Té?"** pregunto James cínicamente mientras que a lado de su silla aparecía una mesa con dos tazas de té y una jarrita "**Gomulka hace un té delicioso, no deberías despreciarlo, apuesto que nunca antes habías probado uno similar"**

"**Tengo sueño Potter, quiero irme a la cama"** dijo Lily

James sorbió un poco de su té "**¿No quieres tener una charla amena conmigo Evans?"** murmuro el chico mirando la taza de su té

"**No Potter, sabes perfectamente que no te tolero"** afirmo Lily

"**¡Pero a él si!"** gruño James furioso dejando la taza de su té bruscamente sobre la mesa

Lily parpadeo varias veces antes de contestar "**HJ es muchísimo mas interesante que tu"**

"**¡Por supuesto que no!"** bramo James golpeando la mesa con la parte posterior de la palma de su mano.

Lily se asusto al ver como la mesa se volcaba, la jarrita y las tazas de se té caían al suelo haciéndose añicos.

"**¿Celos Potter?"** pregunto Lily burlonamente "**Sabes que tú no tienes ninguna oportunidad, y él tiene todo por delante"**

James se llevo las manos a la cabeza estrujando sus cabellos con sus dedos "**¡Jamás serás de él!"**

"**¿Acaso tu puedes impedirlo Potter?"** pregunto Lily desafiantemente

James agacho la cabeza momentáneamente "**No sabes de lo que soy capaz"** le dijo el joven alzando el rostro y mirándola fijamente.

Lily se movió de su lugar, aquella mirada le ponía los pelos de punta, James pudo oler el miedo de la joven fácilmente.

"**¡Déjame salir!"** le ordeno Lily

James negó lentamente con la cabeza "**No"**

"**¡Me aventare por la ventana si es necesario!"** grito Lily asustada

"**¡Hazlo!"** grito James "**Anda aviéntate"**

Lily trago saliva difícilmente, apretó los puños y corrió hacia la ventana desesperadamente, se aventó hacia el cristal con todas sus fuerzas, estaba segura de romperlo, aquello iba a doler, pero no le permitiría a James Potter ganar, sintió el duro contacto contra el cristal, este crujió terriblemente, el sonido de algo cuarteándose se escucho en sus oídos, iba a salir, los pedazos salieron volando y…

Sintió como si la abofetearan fuertemente, el cristal volvió hacia ella, observo como la ventana volvía a ser la misma impecable capa traslucida y clara, una fuerza le impulso fuertemente hacia atrás, cayó de espaldas en el suelo cerca de los pies de la cama.

"**¡Loca!"** gruño James tomándola por un brazo.

"**¡No me toques!"** exclamo la joven histérica poniéndose de pie. "**Tu no debes tocarme"**

"**¡Pero a él si se lo permites! . ¡Estuviste apunto de besarlo!"** bramo James colérico

"**Y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho"** gruño Lily "**Si Potter, escúchame bien"** dijo la joven empujando levemente a James "**¡.¡Deseo que me toque, deseo que me bese, deseo que me quiera!.!"**

"**¡No, No, No, No, No, No, No!"** grito James desesperadamente tapándose los oídos "**Nunca serás de él ¡Eres mía! . ¡Solo mía!"**

"**¡Deseo, imploro ruego que me haga suya!"** le grito Lily en la cara, antes de poder si quiera respirar, la joven sintió su mejilla izquierda arder siendo empujada con tal fuerza que perdió el equilibrio inmediatamente al tiempo que soltaba un grito de dolor.

Cuando abrió los ojos ligeras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, se llevo una mano al cachete que comenzaba a dolerle intensamente, con la otra mano intento incorporarse era una suerte que detrás de ella se hubiese encontrado la cama.

"**¡Eres un idiota!"** gruño Lily iracunda

La joven alzo la mano para lanzar un golpe cuando sintió los fuertes dedos de James rodearle la muñeca con tal fuerza que la joven apretó los labios, su mano fue alejada de su mejilla bruscamente por la otra mano del chico, le produjo un súbito mareo el verse tan velozmente tenida en la cama bajo el peso del joven, Lily estaba planeando un ataque a las partes nobles del chico cuando este se monto sobre ella lastimándole las rodillas.

"**¡AAAhhh!"** grito la joven al sentir el peso del chico sobre ella "**¡Suéltame!"** le ordeno la chica tratando de soltar sus muñecas de las fuertes prensas que eran las manos de James.

El joven pareció no escucharle pues por el contrario tomo los brazos de Lily y se los coloco por arriba de de la cabeza de la joven.

"**Escúchame claramente Evans, tú eres de mi propiedad"** le dijo James firmemente

"**¡Nunca! Jamás, primero soy de HJ que de ti, escuchaste, H-J"**

"**No, no, no, no, no"** grito James desesperadamente "**¡Eres mía, de mi propiedad, de nadie mas!"**

"**NNNNNoooooo"** grito Lily desgarradoramente "**Yo soy de HJ, únicamente de HJ"**

"**Jamás, es mas…voy hacerte mía ahora"** exclamo James fuera de si.

"**¡No!"** grito la joven histéricamente

"**Si, ahora"**

"**Si lo haces gritare"** exclamo la joven violentamente "**Gritare fuertemente para levantar a tus padres y cuando estén aquí les diré el tipo de monstruo que tiene como hijo"** James parpadeo ligeramente, Lily espero impaciente la reacción del joven.

"**Bien, pues grita, grita todo lo que quieras, ¡Nadie te escuchara! Estamos en el último piso y mi cuarto esta hechizado para no dejar externar ni un solo sonido, fue mi padre quien coloco el hechizo"** afirmo James Potter

La joven abrió los ojos como platos completamente asustada. Lily forcejeo con el joven desesperadamente logro alzar sus brazos unos cuantos centímetros de la cama, obligando a que el joven ejerciera mas fuerza sobre sus muñecas, Lily intento alzarlas con suma fuerza dándole la ventaja a James pues ella misma al forcejear se doblo las muñecas, sus brazos cayeron casi sin fuerzas, intento mover sus dedos lentamente pero el intenso dolor del torzón que ella misma se inflingió le hizo derramar algunas lagrimas mas.

Debajo de él completamente indefensa se encontraba la chica a la que deseaba, con los cabellos desordenados esparcidos por el pecho y los pliegues de la cama, ligeras gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente mientras que sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente con el reflejo de las pequeñas lágrimas que se anidaban en sus ojos.

Respiraba agitadamente y lucia llena de confusión, lentamente con sus pupilas dibujo la forma de su chica, le soltó las muñecas rápidamente posándolas inmediatamente sobre el inicio de la pijama de una sola pieza que llevaba esa noche, hizo esta ascender vertiginosamente hasta la cintura de la chica, la observo una vez mas, ahora lucia tan tranquila, tan indefensa, negó lentamente con la cabeza y puso su atención en la ultima pieza que impedía su cometido, puso sus manos sobre esta y de un solo tirón se la quito.

La escucho exhalar un leve suspiro, como si de un eco de esperanza perdida se tratara, James se encargo de deshacerse de su blusa y de sus demás prendas, con la habilidad adquirida por la practica acomodo las piernas de la joven alrededor de su cintura, coloco lentamente ambas manos sobre el vientre de la joven, como si quisiera darle la oportunidad de decir algo, la pelirroja pareció reaccionar levemente, James paseo sus manos por el cuerpo de su pronto mujer, ascendiendo hasta el rostro de Lily, le obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, deseaba ver su expresión, todas sus expresiones en aquel instante, por unos cuantas micras de segundo los cristales de color jade le interrogaron, le cuestionaron.

¿Acaso aquello esta bien? . ¿Era la forma correcta? . ¿Así lo deseaba? Todas las vacaciones se la había pasado insinuándosele terriblemente, inclusive antes de vacaciones, desde que él en su forma de mujer había posado sus labios sobre los de ella, ambos habían estado buscando el momento preciso para estar juntos de la forma mas cercana posible, habían estado jugando el juego de la seducción, la desfachatez y la excitación, y esa noche…esa noche ella le había provocado, gritándole a la cara que prefería ser de otro hombre que ser de él, en su inconciente James sabia que ella mentía, que ella solo estaba jugando, únicamente le estaba obligando a perder los estribos y hacerla temblar, quería hacerse la victima cuando no era mas que la causante, pero al final obtendría lo que quería, lo tendría a él.

Los débiles brazos de ella buscaron el apoyo de la espalda de él, se colocaron en donde sentían que era el lugar, al mismo tiempo ambos respiraron, respiraron lenta y profundamente como si fuera la ultima respiración antes del chapuzón, James comenzó a bajar lentamente el torso de su cuerpo y…

"**James escuche como si uno de tus cristales estuviera apunto de romperse ¿Qué has hecho mocoso?"** resonó la voz de una mujer de edad avanzada por la habitación

El golpe seco de un puño chocando contra algo retumbo por los oídos de los tres presentes ¡Había estado tan cerca!

--

"**Ggggrrr la aso viva, ¡no me la menciones!"** gruño el chico mas que furioso

"**¿Estas bien James?"** le pregunto Sirius

"**¡Obviamente que no Padfoot!"** gruño James "**No quiero que me hables de ella en…dos años"**

Remus parpadeo ligeramente, James generalmente no hablaba muy…lindo de su abuela Margot pero…jamás se había puesto en el plan que ahora estaba.

"**No creo que te haya dicho algo tan feo ¿o si?"** le pregunto Sirius

"**Me ah hecho lo peor que se le a podido ocurrir"** bramo el chico completamente frustrado "**No quiero si quiera pensar en ello que ¡Me hierve la sangre!"**

Sirius miro a Remus intentando conectar en algo pero al licántropo tampoco se le ocurrió algo.

"**Muy bien James, no veníamos a discutir sobre ella de cualquier forma, en dos semanas yo vuelvo a casa, supongo que como siempre nos veremos una semana antes de entrar a clases ¿no?"** dijo Remus

"**Maggy"** un gruñido grutal se escucho por toda la sala "**Bien ella, me enviara a diversas partes para conocer muchas…"amistades" muchas amistades"** dijo Sirius sonriendo

"**Iré una temporada con mis padres a diversas conferencias, ya saben convenciones, magos famosos etc."** dijo Peter indiferente

"**No pienso estar bajo el mismo techo que "esa" así que me largo en cuanto pueda, iré al callejón Diagon el ultimo viernes de vacaciones"** dijo James repentinamente

"**Nos veremos en el caldero chorreante"** dijo Remus

"**A las dos de la tarde"** agrego Peter

Sirius y James asintieron si decir nada mas

"**Podemos…"** comenzó a decir Sirius

"**No Padfoot, lo mejor que puedes hacer es cerrar tu boquita y largarte de aquí ahora mismo, ¡El día de hoy me encuentro de muy mala leche!"** afirmo James fríamente

"**Nos acabamos de dar cuenta"** murmuro Remus sarcásticamente "**Bueno te dejamos a ti y tu mala leche, nosotros vamos abajo a disfrutar de estos últimos días en tu casa"**

Sirius fue el primero en salir del cuarto sin decir nada mas, Peter salio mientas observaba a James tirarse al sillón completamente vencido, Remus hizo el amago de decir algo pero prefirió callarse, cerraron la puerta y salieron del cuarto de su amigo.

"**¿Qué creen que le suceda?"** pregunto Peter

"**Siendo James, probablemente Margot no le quiso comprar la snitch de edición limitada de los Montrose Magpies"**

"**O quizás la nueva escoba de carreras, ya sabes como es él"** dijo Remus indiferente "**Al rato se le pasara"**

Los tres jóvenes bajaron al salón en donde HJ y Margot lucían discutir algo sumamente acalorado.

"**No soy un chiquillo ya Margot"** dijo HJ irreverentemente

"**Si lo fueras ya te hubiera dando una buena tunda muchacho mal educado"** gruño Margot

HJ se tiro al sillón de la sala indiferente "**La verdad Margot esperaba un poco mas de comprensión de tu parte"** Margo movió los labios llena de furia "**Eres una artista…aunque claro, tu y tu…tonta ética de la familia, quien iba a pensarlo la GRAN Margot Dryas Gleonde, la casanova de su época y toda esa bola de piltrafas que gustas de contar al primer imbécil que se quede quieto el suficiente tiempo para atender.**

**Es una simple….mujercita de casa, que ante pone a su…nietesillo ante todo"**

"**Mucho cuidado con tus palabras Howard Jhons"** gruño Margot molesta

"**Tu lo has visto, ¡Sabes lo que…!"**

"**¡Calla!" **grito Margot

HJ miro el piso lleno de furia

"**¿Qué hacen por aquí chicos?"** les pregunto Margot repentinamente

"**Uh…bajamos del cuarto de James y…nos encontramos aquí"** dijo Sirius lentamente

"**Vayan al patio a jugar"** dijo Margot abriendo la puerta del fondo

"**Si…vaya, sean niños buenos"** dijo HJ burlonamente

"**Margot"** dijo Sirius señalando a HJ

"**Déjalo querido, tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar con él cielo"** dijo Margot

Sirius, Remus y Peter salieron del lugar no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a HJ, dentro y fuera de Hogwarts eran los altivos merodeadores.

Cuando Margot cerró la puerta HJ se levanto.

"**Debes hacerlo desistir"** dijo HJ firmemente

"**Es la herencia Potter"** comento Margot

"**Prefieres matar a un ser inocente antes que negarle un capricho a tu nieto"** dijo HJ

"**No exageres las cosas HJ"** exclamo Margot

"**Por eso tu marido esta muerto, a manos de Black por cierto"** comento HJ venenosamente

"**Waleran era un hombre, tonto e impulsivo, pero….nunca un caprichoso"** le defendió Margot

"**Si, claro…¿Te recuerdo el inicio de la disputa?"** sonrió el joven y Margot avanzo lentamente hacia él.

"**Son asuntos que escapan de tu comprensión"** dijo Margot lentamente

"**El punto es que…va exactamente para el mismo punto el mimado de tu nieto, ¿Acaso juntarse con un Black no es motivo suficiente?"**

"**Sirius a demostrado ser alguien leal"** espeto Margot

"**Es un Black, le dará la espalda"**

"**No te metas con Sirius"** le ordeno Margot

HJ hizo una mueca de desagrado "**De cualquier forma tu nieto…me tiene sin cuidado, hablamos aquí de…ella"**

"**Eres tan cobarde que no puedes nombrarla correctamente"** tercio Margot con sorna "**Lilian"**

"**No se la dejare a mi despreciable, mimado y pijo primo Jimmy"** dijo HJ molesto "**Ella me quiere a mi"**

Margot soltó una sonora carcajada "**Ojala pudieras ver lo que ven mis ojos, sin embargo…"** titubeo la vieja

"**Él solo la consumirá lentamente"** dijo HJ, Margot observo al chico "**¡Somos artistas Margot! La consumirá de la misma manera que Waleran Potter lo hizo contigo" **HJ espero a que la arpía de los Potter refutara aquella blasfemia sin embargo dejo que el silencio imperara. "**O quizás es que te a agradado tanto aquella chiquilla que quieres tenerla en la familia, como la vajilla, el espejo y todas esas chácharas que los Potter gustan presumir"**

"**Es una persona, no un objeto"** aclaro Margot suavemente

"**Si es eso….has visto que esa…Laemmle es linda, pero aburrida, entonces le has echado el ojo a la artista nata y quieres quedártela"** dijo HJ fríamente "**Tenerla para que sea la nueva mona de circo como tú lo fuiste, tenemos otra "Artista" en la familia, ¡A que somos muy refinados y sensibles los Potter!"** dijo HJ burlonamente "**¿Acaso no es eso lo que buscas?"**

"**Waleran era un buen hombre, Sundory es una arista nata"** dijo Margot lentamente

"**Te equivocas, no digas chorradas Margot deja la hipocresía para la sociedad, Sundory es como le han enseñado a ser, toda su vida le han entrenado para ser una artista pero por si sola no lo es, ya la he escuchado"** comento HJ mirando fijamente a Margot "**Tiene una voz privilegiada, pero no es suficiente para aclamarla y levantarla en un pedestal, para ser llamada una verdadera artista tienes que tener mas que un don privilegiado, hay que tener corazón, estar conectada a los sentimientos y ella, solo es una farsa, se comporta como un artista pero no es, ni desea serlo"**

"**Es un niña hermosa"** comento Margot fríamente

"**Claro ahora lo entiendo, ¿No era así como Waleran Potter te llamaba? Querías a esa chica porque…es como tú eres ahora, muerta por dentro, dime la verdad Margot si Potter no te hubiera comprado ¿Estarías atada a la santidad de una pura casa?"** pregunto HJ

Margot miro al chico con recelo "**No"**

"**No permitas que tu nieto hago lo mismo con aquella chiquilla, no permitas que sea el nuevo animal domesticado"** le dijo HJ

"**Yo no decidiere absolutamente nada"** dijo Margot firmemente "**Además, Lilian no es una artista, estudio un poco de baile es todo"**

HJ rió divertido "**Te han entrenado muy bien Margot, todo por la noble y antigua casa de los Potter, lo has visto y te niegas a aceptarlo"** le dijo el joven acercándosele "**El artista esta conectado con el corazón, con los sentimientos, inestable y descontrolada como su mirada, si su mirada lo dice todo, apacible, tranquila, hermosa y traicionera como el mar, su voz puede ser susurrante canción de cuna cual soplo del viento, o tormentosa y lastimera como el violento huracán, sus caricias pueden ser como la tierra bondadosa dadora del frutos para el hambriento o árida, seca y cruel cual desierto, sus danzares son suaves excitantes y afrodisíacos como las curvas del fuego, pero si te acercas demasiado solo te quemaras"**

"**Definitivamente tu no sacaste el don de la palabra"** murmuro Margot

"**La viste esa noche, por eso te enfureciste, es la seducción, el sentimiento, la mujer nacida de la tierra"** termino HJ "**James Potter es solo un chico materialista, no escucha la risa del sol, no observa los colores del viento, el llanto de la tierra, el solo entiende de cosas compradas por el oro, ¡Margot no la mates!"**

"**Mi James no es así, vete de esta casa HJ"** le dijo Margot

"**¡.¡Eras la diosa de la Opera!.! Fue Waleran Potter quien te quito el brillo, ¡Sabes que es verdad! Si tan solo tus padres no hubieran ambicionando tanto"**

"**¡Largo!"** grito Margot alterada

"**Acaso es el destino de todas las Fluspurus quedar secas y muertas por culpa del oro"**

--

Vera soltó la ultima maleta que traía.

"**Las esperaremos el próximo verano"** dijo Carlina sonriendo

"**Será un placer volverlas a tener en casa"** dijo Henry

"**Gracias se los agradecemos"** dijo Sita sonriendo ampliamente

Mia metió la maleta de Torrence en la cajuela del auto de Lily

"**Todo listo chicas"** dijo Mia sonriendo

"**Nos veremos pronto Sirius"** dijo Torrence sonriendo ligeramente

"**No lo olvides"** dijo Sirius sonriendo "**Doce en punto"**

"**Estaré ahí"** dijo Torrence sonriendo "**Nos vemos Remus"** la joven le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla "**Envíame una carta diciéndome como te encuentras ¿si?"**

"**Lo haré"** dijo Remus

"**Espero que te vaya bien Peter"** dijo Torrence revolviéndole el cabello al joven "**Bueno James…pórtate bien ¿Quieres?"** dijo la joven abrazando al chico "**Eres un buen chico"** le susurro la joven al oído

"**¿Piensas eso?"** le pregunto James sonriendo

"**Yeah"** contesto Torrence

"**Hasta pronto Dryas, nos volveremos a ver"** dijo Sundory saliendo de la casa junto con Margot

"**Quizás mas pronto de lo que crees, tengo una charla pendiente con tu padre"** dijo Dryas

Sundory sonrió dulcemente "**Te esperare"** la joven avanzo hasta el auto de Lily "**¿Y bien a quien esperamos?"** pregunto la chica

"**Adivina"** susurro Sita

El ruido de un motor en marcha lleno el ambiente de pronto.

"**Aquí esta, no dudes en llamar"** le dijo el joven lentamente

"**Mis padres me colgaran, ¡Es de Nueva York!"** dijo Lily sorprendida

"**Bueno, algunas veces del año vivo en California"** exclamo el chico

"**Aquí esta el mió"** dijo Lily extendiéndole un pedazo de papel

"**Me encantaría vivir en Londres, pero…los ingleses son muy fríos"** dijo HJ "**No todos…claro"**

"**Vamos no me digas que los americanos son lo máximo porque te frió en aceite"** exclamo la joven

"**No Estados Unidos no es lo máximo, pero apuesto que te encantaría, las calles son muy inspiradoras"**

"**Claro, sobre todo en la gran Manhattan, violencia al máximo"**

"**Te llevare a una carrera de Motocicletas, adrenalina al limite"**

"**Antes nos pasamos por un estadio de fútbol americano"** dijo Lily emocionada

"**Oh…hombres bestiales estampándose el uno contra el otro…es un juego de dementes" **se quejo HJ "**Pero si lo deseas puedo llevarte"**

"**¡Fantástico! Convenceré a mis padres de que me dejen ir a Nueva York lo prometo"** dijo Lily sonriendo

"**Te estaré esperando cariño"** pronuncio HJ montándose en su motocicleta deportiva color negro

"**Nos veremos pronto ¿verdad?"** le pregunto Lily, HJ sonrió.

"**No olvides traer un bat"** dijo HJ finalmente y Lily asintió gustosa.

HJ desapareció velozmente por ente los prados de la casa de los Potter.

"**Hay quienes tenemos cosas que hacer Evans"** le gruño Sita molesta

La pelirroja sonrió divertida, se despidió cortésmente de los señores Potter.

"**Nos veremos en Hogwarts"** fue la dulce despedida que Lily le dio a los merodeadores.

Todas las chicas se montaron en el auto de Lily y segundos después este avanzaba por la calle principal de Godric´s Hollow, desde su lugar los cuatro merodeadores observaron al móvil desaparece y confundirse con el horizonte, el sol se alzaba imponente desde su trono que era el cielo, el verano estaba en su apogeo, sin embargo para ellos, era como si ya hubiese finalizado.

James suspiro ligeramente, aun falta bastante tiempo para el fin de las vacaciones, y su destino así como lo que iría acontecer le era incierto, pero mas incierto era lo sucedería en su sexto año en Hogwarts, lo único que podía predecir era…que seria un año sumamente agitado.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche

Antes que nada les recuerdo que este es el **_ultimo_** capitulo de la temporada Hide Secret Time

Hi! Ya lo se…este capi fue mmmmuuuyyy largo, pero bueno pensé que por ser el ultimo así tenia que ser, además….de no ser así hubiese quedado divido en 2 y se vería fatal, de cualquier forma muchas cosas sucedieron y espero cualquier tipo de criticas

-! De momento les puedo decir que esta será la ultima actualización de este año y que en enero a principios comenzamos con la **Segunda Parte** de esta saga titulada "**_Waft Wag Wind" _**

Tenemos mucho camino por delante y aun nos faltan muchos misterios por describir XD, despidiéndose cordialmente

Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

Vocabulario

**_Summer Love:_** Amor de Verano

Vocabulario

**Reviews:**

**Tomoe: **Holitas, aquí tratando de ir lo mas rápido posible, weno comencemos, S.W. un punto clave muy importante de la historia, pendiente de este personaje que se siguiera mencionando a lo largo de la historia y cuya identidad es por demás interesante XD en cuanto a los chicos….todavía nos falta un poquito por descubrir y de las chicas ¡ni lo mencionemos XD! Si bueno lo de James también me pareció un poquito..jeje, fuerte pero creo que era lo mas correcto, y no te preocupes por la extensión de los reviews, me encanta leer review llllaaarrgos, ¿nunca habéis visto los de Eli-chan? Examina el capi detalle a detalle XD ¡me encanta!

**The Angel of the Dreams:** Hi! Pues aquí esta el verano en pleno invierno XD lo mas pronto posible, mis dedos trabajaron a mil por hora, así que espero que disfrutes de este capi.

**Carolina:** Hola, si bueno la vida de los chicos es….puf pesada, sobretodo la de Sirius quien aun nos guarda sorpresitas XD, un capitulo muy pesado en cierta forma que la verdad me moría de ganas de sacarlo, espero que este capi de verano te agrade tanto como a mi hacerlo, weno nos vemos pronto en la próxima temporada que ansió leas.

**Nikar:** Ni hao! Wa ¿Qué alguien te lo recomendó? Wa, super…¿no es por ser metiche pero puedo saber quien? Weno si no quieres pues….no importa el punto es que lo sigan leyendo y que te guste este nuevo capi, me agrada que te hayan latido los diversos personajes que aquí se encuentran, por mi parte trato de darle variedad al finc para darle mucho sabor XD, en fin, como vez he cumplido tu petición de poner el nombre de la canción en el finc, aunque….generalmente abajo donde están las notas de autora hay una parte en donde pongo el nombre de las canciones, algunas veces en orde otras veces en total desorden, pero si deseas saber el nombre de alguna nada mas dime cual y yo te digo como se llama y el autor, weno me despido bye.

**Ely-chan y MabruBlack:** ambas respondo por el método reply si no les llega avísenme.

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana


	12. Waft Wag Wind

**Waft Wag Wind**

_Siente, Toca, Disfruta, es tiempo de dejar las peleas inútiles, es hora de entrar en la época de la diversión, juega con pasión, engaña con crueldad, derrumba sin piedad, aquí no hay mas juez que los bajos instintos, los peones son los sentimientos y el vencedor será aquel que se atreva a desafiar a la razón, Waft Wag Wind...los torbellinos de una mentira. **"Cuando el deseo desconoce los parámetros de la amistad."**_

Capitulo 1: Pétalos al viento

De pie esperando recargado en la columna mas alejada de la estación, esperaba lentamente el correr de las manecillas, observando a la gente en silencio rememoraba ávidamente cada una de las emociones que había sentido al entrar ahí.

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, él en medio de sus padres entrando por el bullicioso y agitado King Cross, cruzando ansiosamente la barrera que separaba el mundo muggle del mágico, y en verdad aquel era un mundo mágico.

Pero no lo hacían mágico las varitas y los calderos si no…los sentimientos, las personas, la entrega que le ponían todos día con día ¡La vida!

Vivir…el más grande don que alguien puede recibir, suspiro lentamente y fue entonces cuando se pregunto ¿Qué sucedería si un día, el día menos esperado un "alguien" desapareciera? Se esfumara de la tierra para siempre, es decir que su cuerpo quedara frió y vació liberando a la preciada alma, entonces ¿Qué pasaría? . ¿Llorarían? . ¿Gritarían? Cuantos si hubiese…se dirían.. ¿Se arrepentiría su peor enemigo de todo lo que le hizo?

Eran una reflexión muy perturbadora, es decir la mayor parte del tiempo actuamos conforme a nuestro pensar, a la forma de sentir del momento, dejamos de decir muchas cosas, dejamos de sentir otras tantas, nos atamos a banales prejuicios pesando en que si nos equivocamos tendremos la oportunidad de corregirlo, al fin y al cabo ¡somos jóvenes! Tenemos…toda la vida por delante, ¿Acaso no es eso lo que pensamos? Así es como vivimos, sin meditar que…quizás un día ya no estemos.

¿Quién nos puede garantizar la vida? . ¿Acaso conocemos a alguien que ya ha hablado con "el todo poderoso" y ya ha pactado un tiempo definido? . ¿Estas seguro tu que mañana te levantaras? . ¿Quién no te asegura que esta noche un ladrón entrara a tu casa y te arrebatara la vida? Después de todo…somos como pétalos al viento, nos elevamos por el aire dejándoos llevar por este a lugares inciertos, algunas veces lugares alegres, otras veces…lugares tristes, nos dejamos caer en sus torbellinos tempestuosos que nos hacen temblar y divagar, algunas veces caemos al suelo abatidos y cansados tomando un ligero descanso para mas tarde volver a carga, otras tantas quedamos atrapados en algún frió y desolado lugar consumiéndonos lentamente, así es nuestra vida, hasta que viejos y agotados bajamos a la tierra a descansar para siempre.

Sin embargo nadie te garantiza que a mitad de la plenitud de tu vuelo el mismo viento que te empuja a la salvaje aventura, te empuje a un fuego esporádico enredándote en sus llamas y desvaneciéndote para siempre….

-----

Mas que un capitulo es un aviso para recordarles que Hide Secret Time oficialmente ya termino, naturalmente tiene continuación que se llama Waft Wag Wind, lo que tiene aquí es parte del primer capi y un promocional de que en esta historia se tratara, quienes estén interesados en leerla YA la pueden encontrar en la ulr es:

http/ bien pueden encontrarla en el buscador, ya sea colocando mi nombre "Kirsche" o el titulo de la historia, los reviews del capitulo numero 11 se responden en el primer capitulo de la saga "Waft Wag Wind"


End file.
